Kingdom Hearts Remake 2
by nightelf37
Summary: The adventure continues! As we wake up, Sora and Co. are ready for a new adventure; to find lost friends. However, we soon learn about with the rest of the Organization and the Rangers and have to deal with them. Will we ever be able to return home?
1. Chapter 34: Quick Synopsis

-A/N: I understand that some of you are confused to why this story, being part of a series, is a crossover. The reason behind this is (1) some of the main characters joining Sora will be Neopets and (2) there are barely any Neopets crossover stories around in the website-

As of now, you have probably known about the 358/2 Days. Since you've read that the Organization members shown so far have Power Ranger partners in my stories, Roxas would have one too. On the day Roxas was born as Sora's Nobody when Sora transforms into a Heartless back at Hollow Bastion after his final battle with Riku, Roxas is found by Xemnas, who names him the 13th member, and Black Ranger, who was with Xemnas at that time, introduces White Ranger, a white version of the Quantum Ranger from "Power Rangers Time Force" who has an XIII on his chest, to Roxas. Each day, they both are sent on missions to other worlds (White Ranger's weapons are twin katanas), either on their own or with fellow members and Rangers, to destroy Heartless and release captive hearts, with which the Organization can fulfill their goal of summoning Kingdom Hearts and become complete beings (What the Rangers' plans are, I will not spoil to you). They are then placed under the supervision of Axel, who becomes a friend, and Red Ranger, who is quite secluded. They all spend their spare time with each other (although Red Ranger was merely brought along by Axel) at the end of each day, sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, speaking what's on their minds and eating sea salt ice cream together (The Rangers power down at this time).

Shortly after Roxas's induction, the Organization sees the arrival of a mysterious fourteenth member, Xion. Later, when Axel, Red Ranger and several other members are assigned to Castle Oblivion, Roxas and White Ranger are teamed up with Xion. The Roxas begins to bond with Xion, and the reclusive Xion begins opening up to Roxas, revealing her resemblance to Sora's friend Kairi, and her ability to wield the Keyblade. A few days later, Roxas falls into a coma for several weeks, around the same time Sora is put to sleep to regain the memories he lost in Castle Oblivion, worrying White Ranger greatly. When Roxas finally awakens (and finds that all the members dispatched to Castle Oblivion, except Axel, Brown Ranger, and Grey Ranger, have been 'eliminated'), he suggests that he, Axel, Xion, and White Ranger all spend 'some quality time' together, and the four become close friends. However, Roxas begins experiencing Sora's memories and grows frustrated when his questions about them go unanswered, becoming increasingly curious about why he wields the Keyblade and doubtful of the Organization's motives.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends, still asleep, are moved from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town by DiZ, Chosen One, and Naminé, who are overseeing the restoration of their memories (and forms in the case of Yoris, Gregorio, and Florina). Xion also has a confrontation with Riku and Windelle, who bring her identity and the authenticity of her Keyblade into question and suggests she leave the Organization to merge with her original self. She, however, is torn between doing that and staying with White Ranger, Roxas and Axel.

Soon, Xion discovers that she's an imperfect replica of Sora made by Xemnas from Sora's leaking memories should Sora, who is intended to use as part of their plans, turns out to be of no use. Her similarity to Kairi is a result of Sora's strong memories of her; however, as Naminé tries to restore Sora's memories, they affect Xion instead to the point where she starts to actually look like him. Upon learning this, Xion goes insane and leaves Organization XIII, desiring to become a true person, but also having a falling out with Roxas, White Ranger and Axel. Upon fully gaining Sora's appearance, Xion tries to absorb Roxas (decapacitating White Ranger beforehand) and become whole, though this would mean the real Sora will never awaken. However, Roxas battles and defeats Xion, who reveals the motives and intentions of Xemnas and Black Ranger to him before merging with him which, in turn, halts the restoration of Sora's memories completely.

Roxas defects from Organization XIII to find himself, much to Axel's chagrin. White Ranger still accompanies him, partly since it was his orders by Black Ranger, and partly because he's befriended him. Soon afterward, they encounter and battle Riku and Windelle, who had been dispatched by DiZ to capture Roxas so that he may merge with Sora and complete the restoration of his memories. When Riku is defeated, Riku taps into the growing darkness in his heart, granting him the power necessary to subdue Roxas, but also giving him the appearance of Xehanort's Heartless, who resides in his heart. Windelle, on the other hand, manages to incapacitate White Ranger, and is quite shocked that he resembles Roxas. He and Riku then subsequently bring the unconscious Roxas to DiZ, who digitizes and places him into a virtual Twilight Town.

For some time, Roxas lives a normal life there, becoming best friends with three kids: Hayner, Pence, and Olette and even writing a diary of his time in town. As Naminé completes the task of restoring Sora's memories, Roxas soon begins seeing brief fleeting memories through a number of his dreams. In addition, strange events start to happen around town. Strange white creatures, the Nobodies, begin invading the town, stealing photos and attacking Roxas. They had been sent along with Axel and White Ranger, who had finally located their former member, in an attempt to capture him. However, in times of dire need, the Keyblade (as a Kingdom Key) inexplicably comes to aid Roxas, and disappears once the threat is gone.

Along with the Nobodies and sightings of White Ranger, Roxas comes into contact with Naminé several times, who seems to know things about Roxas that he himself doesn't. Also, as observed by DiZ (alone at this time), Naminé's contact with Roxas connected his heart with Kairi's, who Roxas remembered as a friend of Sora. He also meets a mysterious man in a Black Cloak, later revealed to be Riku, and Windelle in his Ranger suit, who at one point ask a cryptic question: "Can you feel Sora?" Roxas later meets another mysterious figure masked in red bandages, DiZ, who was responsible for his imprisonment. Though what these characters intend are unknown to Roxas, Axel and White Ranger soon appear with a more straightforward goal. They are to bring Roxas back to them. However, Roxas remembers nothing of either person, whose claims of their relation with Roxas only confuse him. They are soon forced to attack the young boy to accomplish their goal. They battle Roxas in the midst of the Struggle tournament, but only Chosen One's timely interruption spares Roxas from defeat. After the Struggle Tournament, Roxas falls off the Station Tower and somehow mentally attempts to contact Naminé, only to end up reaching Kairi instead, who is Naminé's true counterpart. He recognizes her name from his dreams of Sora, and when Kairi inquires Sora's name, Sora himself, despite being asleep at that time, talks to Kairi through Roxas and gives her a hint of his name. (Starts with an "S"...)

In addition to these people, Roxas also begins to see strange anomalies due to the nature of Digital Twilight Town. Time often stops, and only he and select people seem to be unaffected. He also sees strange "glitches" around town that he could not explain. For some time, Roxas continues to be befuddled by all these events.

Everything changes when summer vacation comes to an end, and the truth is told: Naminé tells Roxas that he is a Nobody, and that he must meet with Sora, the one from his dreams, to complete him. Also, Roxas realizes that he is living in a digital Twilight Town, and that his friends aren't real, just data. He encounters Axel and White Ranger once more, who had been ordered to kill Roxas if he refused to return. DiZ, however, manages to freeze them in their tracks, along with the rest of the world, thus saving Roxas. DiZ then tells him to go to the abandoned mansion. He does so, and there he encounters Naminé. She reveals to him information on Organization XIII and the Rangers as well as states that merging with Sora would not make him disappear, but make him whole. However, she is interrupted by Chosen One, but before she is taken away, she promises him that they would meet again, even if they won't recognize each other. Wanting to see Sora, Roxas makes his way through the mansion and begins to remember his former life. Because of that, he realizes that he had been captured and placed into the digital world by DiZ, Chosen One, the mysterious cloaked man, and the unknown Ranger. He then destroys DiZ's computer in anger, despite it being a digital copy.

Roxas then meets with Axel and White Ranger one final time, but despite the fact that Roxas has his memories back, Axel and White Ranger say that it's too late. The three battle once more, but this time Roxas is able to call on all of his dormant abilities, including summoning his two weapons: Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and soundly defeats his old friends, though with great regret. Roxas hopes that they will meet again, though Axel chuckles and responds that only Roxas has a next life. Axel and White Ranger then retreat into the darkness, failing in their mission to capture or kill Roxas. Roxas then enters the pod room where Sora and his friends are kept. DiZ is there to meet him, revealing his intentions and fueling Roxas' rage with cutting remarks about Roxas' purpose and nature.

In a blind rage, Roxas tries to cut him down, but it reveals to be a hologram; even after this, Roxas continues to attack DiZ. It vanishes, and the pod in the center of the room opens. All his anger drains away when he sees Sora slumbering in the pod. Sadly smiling, he says to Sora, "You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation...is over". With those words, Roxas respectfully accepts his fate and rejoins with his counterpart.

-Now that was taken care of, let's proceed to where the heroes wake up, although it would be me first.-


	2. Chapter 35: A Whole New Adventure

Part I. Transformations

-A/M: This is assuming that Donald and Goofy awaken minutes after Roxas merges with Sora-

A few minutes before Roxas arrives, as I realized later, my Memory Pod opens up, and I open my eyes, perfectly refreshed. Looking into my bag, every gadget was there, the food supply was replenished, and the Journal copy still had its pages written with the events back at Castle Oblivion. BUt when I checked my Materia chest, the 'Materia' for summoning Baloo, XR, Flit, and Lumiere were missing.

"I'm gonna have a word with Naminé later.", I muttered. Suddenly, something nudged me on the back, and when I turned around, it was Requiem.

"Hey, little buddy.", I said to it. "Nice to see you again." Just then, the Memory Pod began to close again, but I jumped out with Requiem and my stuff just in time.

Suddenly, I realized that this was not Castle Oblivion since I saw the Memory Pods were in different positions. Still, I was relieved that everyone was there. Just then, as I approached the pods of Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris, I heard someone come in, and I hid behind the Pods, thinking it might be a hostile and that I could not take care of it on my own. All the while, Requiem hovered behind me.

Moments later, I heard a conversation, but I was not able to catch any important words since I was too far from 'them'. All I caught was a voice saying, "…cause I'm not laughing!" and it followed with a scream of anger. Then I heard a Pod open, and a minute later, it closed.

At the same time, I crept out of my hiding place, then suddenly, the pods behind me opened and when I turned around, I saw only silhouettes of the three occupants. To add it up, the silhouettes 'transformed' and shone so bright I had to cover my eyes.

-A/N: At this point until I say so, only those who have played Neopets will already know who these are and, by the way, while the three transformed are not actually OCs, they may be OOC, but then, they were never given any character to begin with.-

"Everything's coming back to me…", one voice said.

"Well, we have found the One.", said another.

"I wonder what's next?", asked a third.

When the light faded, what I saw startled me a bit. One of them was a yellow anthropomorphic Eyrie, wearing a brown uniform adorned with some red and blue as if she was a Yooyuball player. She had blonde hair whose wore some of her hair tied up into a bun with the rest flowing up to her neck. The second one was a green anthropomorphic Meerca who had a uniform similar to the Eyrie's though it was catered to his small body. The third was a blue JubJub who had, instead of a uniform, a brown bandanna which had a small Meridell emblem. Despite the transformation, I somehow half-expected it. Just then, I realized that the Yellow Eyrie was waving her hand at my face.

-A/N: Neopets info ends.-

"Hello?", she asked.

"Oh. It's you, Florina."

"Whoa. I'm surprised you still know me. By the way, my name is actually Fiorina. With an I, not an L."

"Oh, I see."

"How were you able to identify us anyway?"

"Well, I had suspicions. Just before the final battle with Ansem, you seemed calm, as if you had wings. The second was when you attempted to jump the long height down when we were at 'Agrabah'. Also, while we were at the Gummi Ship, Yoris and Gregorio bumped their heads on low pipes frequently."

"We just aren't that attentive, that's all.", countered Yoris, the blue JubJub.

"Excuse me, but that was way too many bumps throughout our adventure if you ask me."

Gregorio, the green Meerca, giggled at my comeback. Just then, the pods which held Donald and Goofy opened up. We came to them in an instant and they gasped at my friends' new looks.

"What happened to you guys?", Goofy asked fearfully.

Before Gregorio could speak up, I said, "Let's wake up Sora first. Then we'll tell you the whole story."

The six of us then approached his Pod, waiting for it to open.

"Sora!", Donald called out.

"Sora, wake up.", said Goofy.

"Hello?", Florina called to Sora.

"Get up, sleepyhead!", Yoris shouted.

"Come on!", pleaded Gregorio.

"We haven't got all day, you know.", I said to him.

Suddenly, the Memory Pod opened up, revealing Sora, although a bit older. After stretching his arms, he jumped down to us. He called out Donald, Goofy, and me by name, then he wondered who are the three 'strangers'.

"Don't you recognize them?", I asked.

A second later, I then said, "Oops. Silly me. But they know some things personal to you."

"Really?", Sora asked.

I then positioned him, Donald, and Goofy on one side, and the three Neopets on the other.

"Goofy, your real name is George Goof.", said the blue JubJub.

"I had a feeling it was you, Yoris.", said Goofy.

"Donald, your middle name is Fauntleroy.", said the green Meerca.

"Gregorio?", Donald asked.

"One and only.", he replied as he summoned his javelin.

"Sora, your last name is Windsun.", said the yellow Eyrie.

"Florina!", said Sora as he hugged her.

"Actually, it's Fiorina. Small difference, huh?"

"Yeah!", I interrupted. "Group hug!" And we all did so.

Just then, Jiminy jumped out from Sora's shoulder, saying, "That was some nap."

"You mean, we were asleep?", Sora asked

Just then, Jiminy noticed the three Neopets, but we all explained everything to him.

"Well, I guess we must've been asleep, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…"

"When do you think we went to sleep?", Goofy asked.

Sora did what he could to recall. "Let's see…we defeated Ansem and Stickee…restored peace to the world…found Kairi…then we went to look for Riku and Windelle. I think that's right so far."

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?", Gregorio suddenly asked.

"Well…", Jiminy began to say. "There is an entry that says 'Thank Naminé Aeshtrae.' Hmm… I wonder who that is?"

"Read the second sentence.", Yoris said.

"'The yellow griffin holds answers to your slumber.' Who's that?"

As he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around the immediate vicinity, confused, I rolled my eyes, then pointed my thumb at Fiorina.

"She's the yellow griffin?", Donald asked in disbelief.

"Well, she's the only yellow one around here? Surely you know what a griffin is."

"Oh."

Fiorina then told them everything that had transpired in Castle Oblivion, from the moment we met Marluxia and Pink Ranger until the point when we slept.

When she finished her tale, we decided to find out where we are.

Part II. Twilight Town

The seven of us looked about, then we realized that we were in a mansion and when we went outside, we saw a large treasure chest in front of the door. When we opened it, it had 7 Potions, a 'Championship Belt, an Ability Ring, 4 Hi-Potions, and an Elven Bandanna.

While I stowed away the (Hi-)Potions into my bag, Sora decided to wear the belt, thinking it would suit well to him, Fiorina put on the ring, and I tied the bandanna around my forehead.

"You boys look ridiculous!", Donald said.

We then moved on and then we stopped for a bit.

"Wait a second.", Yoris said, playing around with the 'Rayman Hands' I gave him (JubJubs are essentially a ball of fluff with orange feet). "We've been here before. At least a memory version of it."

"What was it?", Donald asked.

"Twilight Town."

The seven of us then walked further and soon, we stumbled to a place called "The Usual Spot". There, we saw three teenagers. One of them was a fifteen-year-old boy who wore camo shoes and pants, a light brown vest over a black muscle shirt that has a poorly drawn white skull and crossbones on it, a small necklace that has a golden X on it, and his hair was blonde. The second one was another boy who was as old as the first one. He looked a bit chubby, wore a red shirt with the word "Dogstreet" and some unknown symbol, at least to me. He also wore blue jeans and shoes of matching color. The third one was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and soft peach skin. Her clothing is something of maybe a summery, Hawaiian kind of theme; an orange shirt with the design of a flower on the side, yellow shorts and yellow, black, brown, and white sneakers.

"What do you want?", the boy in camo said.

"Oops.", I apologized. "Sorry. Just stumbled into this place."

"Now you got here, here's a newsflash for you; this is our spot."

Just then, the second boy approached us and looked at something on my waist. I then realized that it was a cellphone.

"How did this get here?", I thought.

"You're…new around here right?", he said as he pulled out a cellphone of his own and pressed some buttons. "I'm Pence."

The first boy approached and said, "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch you later."

As Hayner left in a huff, the girl introduced herself as Olette.

She added, "Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?", Fiorina asked.

"Hey, what are your names?", Pence asked, putting away his phone.

"Apologies. I'm Fiorina. the ball of fluff is Yoris. The one with the long tail is Gregorio. The one who looks like a dog is Goofy. The white avian here is Donald. The spiky-hair is Sora. And the last one here is Rael."

Pence and Olette then looked at each other, then told us that someone was looking for us and that he seemed to be in a hurry.

"He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face.", Olette added. "But he had big round ears."

"King Mickey!", I said out loud. "Where'd you see him?"

"At the station."

"Thanks! By the way, have you seen a girl named Naminé Aeshtrae? She has pale skin and blonde hair."

"Sorry, but we haven't.", Pence apologized.

"Wel, thanks anyway. Can you call me if you do see her?"

"We will.",assured Olette. "Well, we'd better get back on that assignment."

When Pence and Olette left, we decided we do so too, but to the station. As we walked the streets, I decided to look at my phone. There, I saw the phone numbers of the three teens we met. Just then, Jiminy hopped on my shoulder, looked at the screen of the phone, scribbled, then jumped back in my bag. I then saw that they had last names. I then decided to send my number to each of them, then we continued on.

As we passed the Sandlot, we met a guy wearing a beanie with the "Ore" kanji (which is a distinctly masculine [the backwards kanji also stands for battle] and sometimes vulgar way of referring to oneself), a small blue vest, brown pants, black shoes, and a white (what do you call it?) piece of clothing that reaches up to his legs and has holes for his arms to pass through. He also has a naggingly familiar scar.

"My name is Seifer Almasy.", he said. "Care to participate in the Struggle tournament sometime? If you will, I'll be waiting."

With that, we bypassed him and eventually reached the Tram Common.

Part III. Nobodies

As the three of us approached the station, slim, white beings appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us. Sensing them as hostile, Sora summoned his Keyblade, Donald his staff, and Goofy his shield. Fiorina called out her gun and so did I, with my shield too. Gregorio pulled out his javelin and spun it around over his head. Yoris called out his bazooka which appeared on his Rayman Hands. After a few seconds, the strange creatures charged.

Sora went for one of these white ones, but it dodged around him, then kicked him in the back, making him stumble over. Donald tried to cast a spell against the white creature he was facing, but it advanced so quickly and kicked the wizard at the beak. Goofy fared better than the other two since he watched his opponent intently and as it suddenly came from behind, he tackled it from the back. Meanwhile, Fiorina took for the sky and fired at the white beings, bu to little avail as they dodged almost every shot. Yoris fired his bazooka like crazy and also rolled around the place, bowling over the white ones as he went. Gregorio was continuously stabbing at the cretures and vaulting over their heads, because of his short stature. As for me, I mimicked Goofy's tactic successfully, then followed up with a Freeze.

"Wow!", how did you do that?", Donald asked mid-dodge.

"My 'Materia', remember?", I reminded him. "I also got a couple more up my sleeve. Cast a Fira for me."

"No can do. it's too advanced. I only know Thundara and Cura."

"What?!"

Suddenly, one of those white beings sped towards me and I dodged right to avoid it. I then did a Mega Flare, which obliterated all of the enemies. As the seven of us regrouped, another wave of them appeared. I performed a Fire Wall in front, eliminating the enemies there. On the other side, the rest were having a difficult time. seeing this, I came over and cast another Fire Wall, killing the rest. Suddenly, we slumped over due to fatigue or overuse of magic. Just when we thought it was over, more of them appeared.

Just before they could finish us off, three figures descended and got rid of them. When we looked at them, one of them was the one Olette described to us, the King. The second was the Solar Boy; Django. The third was an green anthropomorphic Shoyru, who wore a uniform just like Fiorina's and wielded a lightsaber. His most notable feature was the large spike on his head like a shark fin, but wider.

Part IV. A New Companion

As we looked, Donald and Goofy pounced on Sora gasping, "Your Majesty?" At the same time, Fiorina pounced on me and said, "Sir Pollonaire!"

"Shh!", Django told us. "You gotta board the train and leave town! Pollonaire will lead the way." he then gave us a munny pouch. As we looked at it, we suddenly realized that King Mickey and Django left us and Pollonaire.

"Was it really them?", Sora wondered.

"Of course it was.", said Pollonaire. "Who else could it be?"

"The king and the Solar Boy was locked in the realm of darkness, right?"

"Uh huh. I was rescued from there by him."

"What were you doing there in the first place?", Fiorina asked, getting up from me.

"Well, when we saw that you three and Wizard had a mishap in the 'teleportation', I decided to follow with Ilsa, but I ended up in the realm of Darkness."

"If they are here, then the others are."

"I beg to differ.", said Gregorio, looking at the Tracker. "But according to my scanner, Riku, Ilsa, and 'Wizard' are nowhere to be found in this world."

"Wizard?"

"Windelle is actually the last name of the GunDeLuna wielder."

"Oh. Well, anyway? What do you say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey."

We all nodded. Then I reminded him hat we should board the train and entered the station.

As we walked, Sora was curious to know about Pollonaire's weapon.

"What is that weapon?", he asked.

"It's called a lightsaber.", answered Pollonaire, activating it.

"Can I touch it?", Sora asked as he reached out to hold the blade.

I stopped it just in time saying, "You could lose your hand doing that."

"Don't worry.", the Shoyru assured me. "It's just a training saber. BUt it can still burn and bruise you."

"Wait up!", a voice said. When we turned around, Hayner and his gang arrived.

"Hey, Sora…"

"What?"

"Nothing, but…"

"We came to see you off.", Pence finished. "it just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Just then, a bell rang. Then Olette said, "You should hurry and get your tickets."

"Right.", Sora agreed. We all approached the station. When Sora pulled out his munny pouch, Olette was surprised.

"What is it?", asked Donald.

Olette responded by pulling out her own munny pouch, which looked identical to what Django gave us. Sora ignored this and handed over his pouch to the attendant and asked for eight tickets. He then looked at the stairway behind, as if he was waiting for someone.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…", Sora began to say.

"Why not?", asked Yoris.

"You're thinkin' too much.", I told him.

"Yeah, you're right.", replied Sora as he got back the pouch, lighter than before. We soon found the train we had to board. As the rest of us boarded, Sora said farewell to Hayner's gang. I was at the door, waiting for Sora.

"Um, Sora.", asked Hayner. "You sure we haven't met before?"

"Positive.", he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No idea."

As they looked at one another, Sora suddenly shed a tear.

"You okay?", asked Olette.

"Yeah. Don't know where it came from."

"Pull it together.", told Hayner.

"Right…See ya." He then entered the train and waved the gang goodbye as the door closed.

As the train kept going, Sora was leaning on the wall, Donald and Goofy were looking outside, Gregorio and Yoris were walking about, Fiorina was talking with Pollonaire, and I was trying out a new gadget I pulled out by chance, the Keychain Maker. It had a virtual touchscreen and a 'slot' for ejecting something. Currently, I was drawing a basic Keyblade I called the "Basic Locker". Suddenly, I noticed that Sora pulled out the pouch, and from inside pulled out a blue stone.

"You know…", Said sora, drawing our attention, though I kept working on the Keychain. "I'm sad."

"Don't worry.", said Fiorina. "We'll be back."

"Yeah.", Goofy assured him. "We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

He nodded as I finished my Keychain, which came out of the slot.

-A/N: I have decided to put in "Jiminy's Journal" entries, just like Mrfipp does.-

**Sora Windsun**

A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness. Along the way, they underwent parallel journeys, and eventually 'united paths' with (____) and his own team. In the end, they all saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. Then, somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. Now that he is awake, he can't recall why he fell asleep to begin with, despite the information Fiorina provided.

**Donald Fauntleroy Duck**

_The Wise Little Hen (1934)_

The Royal Court Magician.

Not long ago, Donald left Disney Castle with Goofy to search for King Mickey. During that quest, they met Sora and became fast friends. After they helped Sora save the worlds from darkness, he and the rest of the gang continued their search for King Mickey and his comrades, who had decided to stay behind in the realm of darkness. But before they could find them, they were plunged into a deep sleep.

**George Goof (a.k.a. Goofy)**

_Mickey's Revue (1932)_

Captain of the Royal Knights.

Not long ago, Goofy left Disney Castle with Donald in search of King Mickey. Along the way, they joined Sora, obeying the King's command to "follow the Keybearer." After helping save the worlds from darkness, Goofy continued his quest to find the King. But like the rest of his friends, he fell into a deep slumber before he could finish the quest. Wonder what Goofy was doing just before he fell asleep?

**Naminé Aeshtrae**

A girl with the power to manipulate memories.

She seems to have some strong connection to Sora.

**Rael Garcia**

_'Real World' (1992) -A/N: This is my year of birth.-_

For reasons unknown, Rael ended up on Destiny Islands and from there, had a journey parallel to Sora's. Opposing Sora's Keyblade, he wields a Gun Of Light called the DirLuxGun and a shield. He also knows a couple of things the rest of the team don't and has a bag full of gadgets.

Fiorina Lowearth

_Neopets (2006)_

A yellow anthropomorphic Eyrie (griffin Neopet) who was sent to Destiny Islands with Gregorio, Yoris, and 'Wizard' as a human to find the One, but things went wrong and her memory had changed. Thanks to a girl named 'Naminé', her form and memories were restored.

Gregorio Maille

_Neopets (2007)_

A green anthropomorphic Meerca (long-tailed rodent Neopet) who was sent to Destiny Islands with Fiorina, Yoris, and 'Wizard' as a human to find the One, but things went wrong and his memory had changed. Thanks to a girl named 'Naminé', his form and memories were restored.

Yoris Obbles

_Neopets (2008)_

A blue JubJub (fluff ball Neopet) who was sent to Destiny Islands with Fiorina, Gregorio, and 'Wizard' as a human to find the One, but things went wrong and his memory had changed. Thanks to a girl named 'Naminé', his form and memories were restored.

Hayner Yecaps

A boy who lives in Twilight Town who has a bit of an attitude problem. Once he gets an idea, he has to LIVE it -- and Pence and Olette get dragged along for the ride.

There's bad blood between Hayner and Seifer -- the town's self-appointed "disciplinarian."

Pence Lateme

A boy who lives in Twilight Town. He hangs out with Hayner (their "leader") and Olette (the responsible one).

As for Pence himself, he's relatively laid back. When there's a problem, he takes his time and approaches the problem realistically.

He likes spending time with his friends -- especially when there's Sea Salt ice cream.

Olette Lessac

A girl who lives in Twilight Town. She spends most of her time with Hayner and Pence.

Olette makes sure to look after the two of them, and won't stand for unfinished homework.

She likes to go shopping on Market Street and watch the sunset while talking with her friends.

Seifer Almasy

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

Self-appointed head of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee."

Seifer does his best to keep the town up to his own rigorous standards, but not everyone appreciates his high-handed tactics -- take Hayner's gang, for example.

His followers Fuu and Rai are never far away.

Sir Pollonaire Freidl

_Neopets (2006)_

An anthropomorphic green Shoyru (dragon Neopet; unable to breathe fire) who is an intermediate in using The Force. He somehow stumbled into the realm of Darkness after pursuing Fiorina and the others. He was rescued by the King and the Solar Boy.

King Mickey Mouse

_Steamboat Willie (1928)_

The king of Disney Castle. It's been a while since he set off alone to fight the darkness threatening the worlds.

King Mickey, Riku, Windelle, and Ilsa stayed behind the realm of darkness to keep the Heartless from escaping again.

Sora and his friends will keep searching until they're reunited with them.

Django Wobniar

_Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (2003)_

The Solar Boy.

Not much is known about him but he had met King Mickey sometime before our adventure began.


	3. Chapter 36: Yen Sid's Tower

Part I. Nemeses, Old and New

After a few minutes, I suddenly was awoken by Requiem, who was hiding at my bag the whole time. Then I realized that the train was stopping. As I stood up, drowsy, we all got out of the train and saw a strange tower (but you know what that is). Suddenly, from behind us, the train disappeared. I then remembered to give the "Basic Locker" Keychain and did so. We then approached the door and got a surprise.

We saw someone who looked like he was from the Wutai association, but his garments were pure silver and a large fat guy at the door.

"What's going on?", I asked them, with Requiem peeking from my bag.

"He he heh.", the fat guy said. "We sent some of our lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower is as big and tough as they say."

"Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer.", The silver guy said. "This would make the perfect bodyguard for us. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is once he's a Heartless, he'll do as we say."

"A Heartless?!", Pollonaire gasped.

"That's right. They're those things that come out of the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at their side, our dear Maleficent and Commander Xin are going to conquer everything!"

"And since we got us a debt to pay, we're goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for them.", the fat guy said. "Why are we talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! We're behind schedule as it is."

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do.", Goofy spoke up.

"Says who?", they said, turning around, revealing the fat guy to be Pete and the Wutian to be well just like the other Associates but he also had an ugly mask made out of metal.

"It's you!", Pete said after gasping in surprise.

"Pete?", Donald, Goofy, and I said.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here? And how did he know my name?", Pete asked referring to me.

"I didn't. I just said it along with them. And who's your friend here?"

"This here is Autumnus, Xin's loyal minion."

"OKay What are YOU two doin' here anyways?"

"You know Pete?", Fiorina asked Goofy.

"We sure do!", he answered. "He's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

"You want to know how, eh?", Autumnus asked. "Well, Maleficent busted him out, that's how. And now, you world no, no, no, all the worlds are going to belong to us." Because Maleficent and Xin will conquer them!"

"Maleficent and Xin huh?", Sora echoed.

We all, except for Fiorina, who was asleep at that time, and Pollonaire, who had no idea, laughed.

"Aww, what are you laughing at?", Pete asked. "Why, their powers are so great that—"

"They're toast.", I told him.

"What?!"

"Sorry, but they can't help ya now.", Goofy said teasingly.

"Whaddaya mean?"

Donald giggled.

"You!", Autumnus said. "So you're the ones who did it!"

"Well we mighta had something to do with it.", Sora said, hand behind his head, smiling.

"Grr… Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Shadows then appeared from behind us and got read to attack.

"Puh-leeze.", said Pollonaire in a bored manner. "Is that all you can do?" He then lifted his hand at them, then did a push, which did 'push' the Shadow and eliminated them in an instant.

"Try this one!", said Autumnus as he summoned another wave of Shadows, but I took care of them with a Lightning Bolt.

"You just wait.", Pete said. "Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?"

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

"Master Yen Sid lives here?", Donald said as he zipped past the two and entered the door.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!", Goofy told us.

"Whoa.", Fiorina said in awe. "Sounds powerful to me."

Autumnus then tossed down a smoke ball and when it cleared, he and Pete were out of sight. The rest of us then entered the tower. Once we were inside, all we saw was smoke ahead, with Donald in front of it. As the smoke cleared we heard maniacal laughing.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!", a male voice said.

"Make it double and succumb to our will.", a deeper voice said.

"Wait a sec.", I muttered. "I've heard somethin' like this before."

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!", a female voice said, revealing a red Lutari (otter Neopet) wielding twin katars.

"To turn all beings into Heartless!", the deeper voice said, revealing a green Krawk (crocodile Neopet) wielding a harpoon.

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!", said the first voice, revealing a Blue Draik (dragon Neopet: mix of Eastern and Western) wielding a machine gun.

"To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!", said the red Lutari.

Green Krawk: "Biggs!"

Blue Draik: "Wedge!"

Red Lutari: "Jessie!"

Wedge: "We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

Biggs: "Give up right now or be on your mark!"

Jessie: "Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"Team Rocket Ripoffs!", I shouted out loud.

"Actually, they are renegade agents from the corporation we work in.", Pollonaire corrected.

"And that corporation is…", asked Donald.

"The Neopets Agency. Most of us have alias careers. Those three have become criminals after overusing their priveleges as Agents. They were sent to outer space in an evac pod without supplies. We were hoping they'd starve."

"Well, thanks to Xin, we were rescued and we offered to assemble and army of Heartless.", said Biggs. "But when he later realized that Autumnus and Pete were given the job, we were told to go wreak some havoc elsewhere."

"After some pondering, we decided to harass you guys and before that, those black cloaked guys and their buddies in battle suits.", Jessie finished.

"Then what are you waiting for?", taunted Gregorio. "Now that we're here, let's fight now."

"Another time. Ciao!", said Wedge as he summoned a dark portal and crossed it. After Jessie and Biggs followed, the portal closed.

"Black cloaks?", I pondered. "Battle suits? You know what this means, Fiorina?"

"Yes.", she answered. "The Orgainzation and the Rangers we fought were not the only ones. After all, we just fought the 'rebels'."

"Let's get moving.", Sora said as he went up the stirs ahead, leaving the two of us behind. Sheepishly, we followed, and together, we fought Heartless on the way. Soon, we reached a grand door.

As we stopped to rest, Donald complained, "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one shit!"

Suddenly, he was lifted by some unknown presence, then we realized that it was Pollonaire using his Force powers. As he brought Donald to him, he turned him around and said, "Swear words are definitely not in my 'Likes' list."

He then activated his lightsaber and slashed one of Donald's tail feathers. We all sweatdropped, then Donald was put down. Breaking the silence, Goofy spoke up.

"It's a good thing the eight of us are here to bust them, then."

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?", Sora asked.

"Afraid so.", I told him. "Let's go in."

Part II. Yen Sid

The eight of us entered the room, Donald and Goofy in front. There, we approached the desk ahead (leaving the door behind us open), then Donald and Goofy bowed and knelt. Our Neopet friends followed suit (Yoris could only look down and close eyes since he has no neck). I knelt as well, prompting Sora to follow suit since the man on the other side of the desk was in blue robes, a hat of matching color, and sure looked wise and powerful for a magician.

"Master Yen Sid!, Donald said humbly. "It's an honor!"

"Hey there.", Sora greeted said wizard, shocking everyone.

"Sora!", Donald told him. "Show some respect!"

Said Keyblader then felt something at his neck, then he heard a blast. When he turned around I was pointing my finger at him like a gun, with the DirLuxGun aimed at the doorway. Somehow, Requiem popped out and was looking at Yen Sid.

"Next time you disrespect royalty like that, I'll make sure I will shoot you.", I warned him, then leaned over to look at Yen Sid and winked at him, meaning that I was joking.

The great sorcerer motioned us to calm down, somehow oblivious to Requiem's presence, but he probably saw the heart symbol and assumed that it was just a copycat of sorts.

He then said to the Keyblade Master, "So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master.", answered Goofy. "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem to be that the task of instructing you falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must all be prepared."

"So we have do go on another adventure?", Fiorina asked. "We were hoping to just find Riku and 'Wizard', then return home to our worlds."

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey is connected. Whether you will all find your way home whether you will return alone or with your friends And whether or not your worlds will still be there And the keys that connect them all is you, Sora, and the wielders of what I think is called the Guns of Light."

"We're the keys?", Fiorina asked. Sora then summoned his Keyblade, I the DirLuxGun and my shield, then Fiorina her own RefLuxGun.

"Chosen wielders!", Yen Sid told us. "You are the keys that'll open the door to light."

We nodded. He then turned to look at the others, who stood up straight when eye contact was established (Yoris could only hold his head up and look focused). Yen Sid then conjured a book.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey.", he explained, as the tome opened up for us to read. "Study it carefully."

As we huddled to it, Requiem included, Yen Sid continued, "Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

After a few minutes and permission to use the Copier on the tome, which somehow got larger to adapt to its size, I spoke up, after returning the tome to Yen Sid.

"Wait a second. How are the Heartless still running about?"

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immerse effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

We all sighed at this.

"Gawrsh, that must mean ", Goofy began to say.

"For Heartless to cease existing, everyone's heart must be full of light, correct?", Pollonaire finished.

Yen Sid nodded, then said, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

He then created a white circle that had Donald (?!) on it, then it was turned into a Shadow.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this."

We all nodded, except Donald, who said "Aww!".

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then "

Another white circle appeared and there appeared one of the white creatures that attacked us back at Twilight Town.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they have left behind begins to act with a will of its own."

The white circle with the Shadow was dismissed.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be decieved!"

"So that's what they were ", Fiorina pondered. "Nobodies… They don't exist…"

Now then the being that you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

He then dismissed the 'Dusks', and said, "Still, they are naught but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But "

He then summoned three white circles that had people in cloaks all too familiar.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII ", I muttered, then asked Yen Sid a question. "Are they alone commanding the Nobodies?"

"No.", the master replied. "There is also a group called the Power Rangers Anarchy Force. While they themselves aren't Nobodies, they are trusted by Orgainzation XIII to help them reach their goal, which I, sadly, have no idea what. Rangers aside, the Heartless act on instinct, while Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade and with it, as well as a few important friends, closed the door. Now they are traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies, Organization, and Anarchy Force."

As he 'dismissed' the Black Cloaks, Sora said, "Then I guess we should find the King first!"

"Don't forget the Solar Boy as well as Ilsa, 'Wizard' and Riku.", I reminded him. "Where could they be anyway, to begin with?"

"Until we look, we won't know.", Yoris said.

"Yeah.", Sora agreed. "And the King probably knows where our friends are, because the five of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem and Stickee."

"So, before you go, you will nedd more suitable traveling clothes.", Yen Sid told Sora. "Those look a bit too small for you. Through the yellow door, you will find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast.", Goofy said as Donald was resisting the urge to laugh.

"I agree.", I said, looking at a yellow door in the room, and smelling my blue T-shirt. "Besides, these clothes are starting to smell bad." As the eight of us then crossed the yellow door, entering the room, we saw whom we assumed to be the fairies Yen Sid told us about.

"Me, you guys, The King, and the ones left behind with him. I don't care who these groups are, or what they're planning. With the thirteen of us, there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Absolutely!", I said as we approached the fairies.

Part III. New Apparel

"Well, look who's here, dears!", the red fairy, Flora, said as they turned around. "The heroes of light!"

"We better come up with a better team name, Sora.", I said to him. "'heroes of light' is way too generic."

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!", said the blue fairy, whose name was Merryweather.

"I'll do the designing.", said the green one, named Fauna.

Flora and Merryweather walked towards us and pushed us forward ("Excuse me," Sora thought. "That's my butt!") then rejoined Fauna.

The flicked her wand at us, turning Sora's clothes to green, and mine to magenta. I sweatdropped at the sight of the color on my clothes.

"Oh, that will never do!", said Merryweather as he changed the color of our shirts to blue and yellow respectively.

"I think I like this.", I said.

"Now, now, dears.", said Flora who changed our clothes yet again to red(Sora) and cyan(me).

"I think you just changed my clothes back to what it was.", I commented.

"But don't you like this better?", said Fauna as she turned our clothes into green and magenta.

"Hold on!", said Flora as…well, you get the picture.

"Are you certain?", said Merryweather, changing our colors again and again.

Our friends were too distracted to notice anything else, and had they not been, they would have noticed a black crow from above.

"Come on and make up you minds!", I told them. "My eyes are getting dizzy with all the flashes. I'll decide."

I pulled out a symbol from my bag, resembling the emblem on Yoris' bandanna, and said. "Make my clothes yellow and have this insignia inserted. Clear?"

"All right, then.", Flora said. "Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!"

As one, the fairies flicked their wand and our clothes changed once more. (You know what Sora's outfit became, if you played the game.) My clothes consisted of a plain yellow T-shirt with a decal of the emblem I pulled out to the fairies. I had shorts and winged shoes of matching color. My bag and gloves remained the same.

"Oh, my!", Flora gasped as everyone else, including Requiem, looked with awe.

"Ooh, it's lovely.", said Fauna.

"Oh, yes!", agreed Merryweather. "They do look very dashing."

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments.", Flora told us.

"They have very special powers.", said Fauna.

Merryweather then conjured an orb and a large coin with a peculiar symbol, then told us to take them. When we did, we were encased in a clear orb and were blinded by the light.

Our friends looked in awe once more as Sora emerged in clothed like his new getup that had a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. I, on the other hand had black boots, jogging pants with green and black stripes. I also wore a green shirt with a decal Pollonaire recognized as the emblem of Tyrannia. -A/N: Only Neopets players would know.- But what was most noticable was that Sora wielded a second Keyblade, which resembled the Kingdom Key but had a round guard, was colored platinum all over, and its keychain was a miniature version of the new Keyblade ("That's the Basic Locker.", I told him). The other was that my left hand was replaced with a mini-gun resembling Barret's Gun-Arm.

"Wow!", Donald, Yoris, and Gregorio, said in awe.

"Two Keyblades!", Goofy and Pollonaire said.

"And a Gun-Arm, like Barret!", Fiorina finished.

"This journey is going to be twice as difficult as your last.", Merryweather told us. We sighed at this.

"Your garments also have other powers ", said Flora. "but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

"Okay, we'll do our best.", Sora assured them. "And thanks a lot."

"Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid.", Fauna told us.

We then ran back to Yen Sid, who showed us the Gummi Ship (Actually, it was the one Sora and Co. rode, not ours).

As we ran and looked at it, Sora turned to us and asked, "Are you guys ready do go?"

We nodded, then faced Yen Sid.

"Now, now, just a moment.", he told us. "Because of you previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them disappeared."

"How do we get around?", asked Yoris.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. when a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected.", Sora said.

"That is correct."

"Got it!", said Pollonaire.

"But be warned. As you proceed the Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of Darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"That isn't fair!", complained Gregorio.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you."

"Go forth, heroes of light. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay!", Said Fiorina. "Let's get going!"

"Master Yen Sid!", called Donald.

"We sure do appreciate the help.", said Goofy as we all saluted him, then activated the Teleporter I still had, which sent us to the Gummi Ship, but not before seeing Yen Sid himself go away in a similar manner.

-Of course, you know what happens next; Maleficent returns. Xin will come back via other means.-

Gummi Ship Time: Cramped Space

"Wow!", Pollonaire awed. "This looks magnificent! If a bit small…"

The eight of us were now in the Gummi Ship's cockpit, which was unfortunately, only enough for three.

"This is quite cramped.", remarked Fiorina.

"You're one to talk.", Donald retorted, who was flying the ship. "Your wings are taking most of the space."

"Focus.", warned Goofy, who was co-pilot.

"Remind me to redesign the Gummi ship when we land at Where are we landing?", I asked.

"Hollow Bastion."

"How long will it take?"

"We'll get there tomorrow."

"Oh, well. the bunk's mine."

But before I could reach that, Sora grabbed me at the shoulder, pulled me back, and ran for the room with the bunk, and closed the door.

"…Okay. I'll sleep on the spot."

I then looked for a corner, sat there, then cast Sleep on myself, and I was out like a light. However, my head leaned and landed on Yoris, who was taking a nap as well, but he didn't stir.

Gregorio, who was looking at us said, "Oookay. I'll get the Refresher system ready." Then he left the cockpit for one of the other rooms.

**Pete**

_Steamboat Willie (1928)_

A tough and mean former steamboat captain. Donald and Goofy know Pete real well - he's so bad that King Mickey was forced to banish him to another dimension.

Maleficent found Pete there and helped him escape from exile. Since then, he and Autumnus have been traveling the worlds, assembling an army of Heartless for Maleficent and her partner, Xin. It's pretty certain that the four of them are planning to take over and rule all the worlds.

**Autumnus**

Xin's loyal minion in the Crescent Alliance. Unlike Pete, he's not as stupid but is less capable in combat than him.

**Yen Sid**

_The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940)_

A powerful sorcerer, second to none. He tutored the King in magic.

From conjuring up skies full of beautiful butterflies to parting an ocean, Yen Sid's feats of wizardry are...well, amazing. His name alone fills some folks with awe.

Yen Sid shared some of his wisdom with Sora and his friends. He also taught them some valuable techniques to help prepare them for what they'll face on this new quest.

**Flora**

_Sleeping Beauty (1959)_

A kind and good fairy, Flora is always dressed in red. The leader of the group, she helps Fauna and Merryweather make the right decisions.

Flora helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes.

**Fauna**

_Sleeping Beauty (1959)_

A sweet and gentle fairy, Fauna dresses in green. Always eager to please, she only uses magic to help others.

Fauna helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes.

**Merryweather**

_Sleeping Beauty (1959)_

A spirited fairy dressed in blue, Merryweather can sometimes be a bit stubborn. Together with Fauna and Flora, she tries to stop Maleficent from harming others.

Merryweather helped Sora prepare for his journey with just the right traveling clothes.

**Wedge Alelinst**

A blue Draik who was once an Agent from the world of the Neopets; Neopia. He turned evil and was sent away into space with Biggs and Jessie, but they were rescued by Xin.

What are their plans, currently?

**Biggs Dalker-Girht**

A green Krawk who was once an Agent from the world of the Neopets; Neopia. He turned evil and was sent away into space with Wedge and Jessie, but they were rescued by Xin.

Just what are they up to?

**Jessie Ackmenir**

A red Lutari who was once an Agent from the world of the Neopets; Neopia. She turned evil and was sent away into space with Biggs and Wedge, but they were rescued by Xin.

They are evil, that's for sure. But who are they working for now?


	4. Chapter 37: The New Hollow Bastion

Part I. Renovated

There were Heartless everywhere. All around me. I was alone. I don't know why. Suddenly, my Delta Device appeared right in front. Then-

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead! We're here!"

I woke up with a start to see Gregorio and Requiem at my face.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but I'm still working out the kinks in the Refresher System. Let's get down already."

I got up and went with Gregorio to the Transwarp Room, where the rest are waiting. The next thing that happened was that a flash blinded me, then when I was able to see again, we were at some town, complete with houses, shops, and residents. Suddenly, Sora ran towards a short wall and as we followed, we saw Hollow Bastion itself.

"Hollow Bastion!", said Sora.

"Whoa, it looks quite different from last time.", remarked Fiorina.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay.", said Donald.

"Maybe the SeeD Remnants have met this 'Leon'.", Yoris hoped.

"Sorry to break up the discussion.", said Pollonaire after descending from a 'scouting session'. "But there are Heartless around the place."

* * *

While Donald, Sora, and Goofy talked to and followed a certain duck who is anthropomorphic like Donald and had a familiar blue jacket, top ,hat, spats, pince-nez glasses, and walking stick, the rest of us talked to a Moogle, who led us to the Synthesis Shop. The Moogle shopkeeper there then took all our Mythril Shards (which Sora acquired without my knowledge) and gave us a couple of Elixirs.

"Drop off more synthesizable items to unlock our Synthesis services.", said the Moogle as he waved us goodbye.

We then got back to Sora, who was finished with his business with Scrooge McDuck and Donald's nephews (Huey, Dewey,and Louie), who were trying to make sea-salt ice cream, an all new flavor. The eight of us then went to the Borough, wondering where to go next. Suddenly, digital circles appeared around us, rising, at a certain height, then disappearing. Seconds later, small, flat, disc-shaped, four-legged machines with a tall spike arrived from all around and surrounded us (These are the Saucers seen in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-).

"What going on?", wondered Donald out loud.

"That's the town's defense mechanism."

From behind us, two men came over and Requiem hid inside my bag in fright. They were wearing purple sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters with a leather belt-like wrapping with a strange logo (which they have told us later to be of a fighting force called SOLDIER) embedded on the front that covers the lower stomach, and maroon baggy pants, with leather accents. They also wore helmets just like the ones Yoris, Gregorio, and I wore back at our first visit in Hollow Bastion before our identities were revealed by Riku and Windelle.

"Who are you?", asked Sora.

"Just two elite guards of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.", one of them said as the 'Saucers' went away.

"Uhh… Mr. Jung?", Gregorio asked the SOLDIER, seeing "Kunsel Jung" on the name tag on his suit. "Just what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were told to find you guys, but personally…", the other SOLDIER began to say, whose name tag said "Luxiere Moreau". Said SOLDIER then pulled out a flamethrower Sora remembered as the "Heartless Eradicator 2000".

"…we doubt your capabilities.", Kunsel finished, pulling out what Sora recognized as Leon's gunblade.

(At this point, the battle began, and so did the 6-fighter limit. The battle in Twilight Town counted Fiorina as an 'outside character', and the battle with Autumnus and Pete's Heartless was 'cinematic-type'. The active party was now set as Sora, me, Donald, Fiorina, Pollonaire, and Yoris)

"What did you do to Leon?!", Donald demanded, pulling out his wand.

"Show us your worth first! Then we'll tell you!", said the SOLDIERS as they prepared to fight.

Kunsel charged at Sora with the gunblade, but Sora countered it with his Keyblade. Just as Pollonaire jumped from above, ready to strike, but the SOLDIER moved his sword in such a way that Sora's Keyblade slipped past his sword, and dodged the lightsaber, which sliced off the helmet, and somehow did not strike his short brown hair styled in a mop-top haircut (remember the Beatles?). Despite this, Kunsel remained unfazed and managed to crouch and kick Donald, who was behind him.

Meanwhile, I was blocking each and every single blast from Luxiere's cannon, with Spinneret activated, spinning the shield and deflecting the attacks in different directions, even one headed for Kunsel but he was just too good. Fiorina and Yoris were firing from behind me after both got burnt severely from the cannonballs. But then, I managed to do a Mega Flare, damaging him greatly. Sweltering from the heat Luxiere took off his helmet to reveal blonde hair styled in a quiff. This was the opportunity I sought out as I did a Headshot on Luxiere, knocking him out Yoris then shot an Ice Ball at him, then Fiorina unsheathed her Solar Saber and sliced, making stars appear over Luxiere's head.

Meanwhile, with teamwork, Sora discovered a Limit Break. First he and Pollonaire jumped to opposite sides of Kunsel, who had his sword locked with Donald's staff, then they tossed Keyblade and lightsaber, both of which twisted around, striking the SOLDIER at every angle just after the. Then both of them caught their weapons and headed for their opponent, slashing past him and passed one another while they were at it, leaving Kunsel to fall over in defeat.

-That was called Sword Tornado.-

The battle was over and we checked them out. Just then, we saw a letter in Kunsel's pocket. When I pulled it out, it suddenly opened, revealing a face Sora, Donald, and Goofy recognized as Leon.

Greetings, Sora and Rael (Did I get it right?). I see you have beaten the two SOLDIERS. We just wanted to see if you still got what it takes. Come over at our base. We have a nice surprise to show you. Follow the arrow that comes out of this letter and you will find it. Luxiere and Kunsel will escort you as well. Hope you don't faint in disbelief from what we have in store for you.

With best regards,  
Leon

The letter then produced a red 3-D arrow and two Elixirs which hovered to the SOLDIERS and were used on them.

"This is one of Irvine's flying letters.", I muttered, remembering the letter Gregorio, Yoris, and I were given at our second visit to Traverse Town, where we encountered Windelle with the GunDeLuna. Luxiere and Kunsel got up in a flash from the Elixirs.

"I see you are as tough as they say.", said Kunsel, holding his head steady.

"What'd you expect?", said Fiorina. "You guys did quite well."

"Well, what did YOU expect?", countered the SOLDIER. "We've been doing great back at when we served as SOLDIERS. Back at our world."

"Hey, have you seen these guys?", said Gregorio as he pulled out pictures of King Mickey, Django, Riku, Ilsa, and 'Wizard'.

"Nope."

They then told us to follow where the arrow points and we all did.

Part II. Reunion

As we neared the fountain, which its statue looked divine and menacing in a way I could not explain.

Kunsel noticed and explained, "The creature that statue poses as is something called the Angeal Penance."

"What a divine name for somethin' so… scary.", said Goofy.

Just then, two kids came running in our direction. One of them was a seven-year-old girl with brown hair and a pink bow on her ponytail. She was wearing a plain shirt, plain shorts, and sneakers, all white. The second was a thirteen-year-oldboy with brown hair that was messed up a bit. He was wearing a beige buttoned shirt, dark green shorts, and black boots. Both were holding long staffs, the girl's being out of wood and the boy's being out of metal. Once they reached the SOLDIERS, Soldier Heartless were headed our way.

Just before we could get ready to fight, Saucers arrived to intercept and Luxiere said, "We'll show you what the defense system is capable of."

Circles appeared under some of Soldiers, then orbs shot out from under them, knocking the Heartless upward.

"Those things are called Claymores.", Kunsel explained.

The remaining Soldiers ran around, attempting to attack the Saucers, but the machines simply dodged about and zapped the Soldiers. To finish them off, they cast a Quake spell.

"Those things are Saucers. Other than that Quake spell and electrical zaps, they also know Barrier, Gravity, and a few other stuff. Speaking of which, I was told to give you this. This is called Wall." Kunsel then reached into his pocket and pulled out a green 'Materia' with a red orb. He then turned to the kids and said, "Tell me, kids. What are you doing here at this time? You know this hour is when Heartless attacks are at its peak."

"Sorry.", Denzel apologized. "We were running an errand."

"Tell us the truth.", Luxiere told them. "Did Zell ask you two to go on an errand HE was supposed to run?"

"Yes.", Marlene admitted. "He said he was supposed to wait at the base for a s—"

Suddenly, Luxiere covered her mouth and said, "Shh. You two better get back to Papa Barret after your errand, okay?"

Sora overheard this and gasped, "Barret is a father?!"

"What's surprising about that?", Kunsel replied. "He is old enough, after all."

"Sorry. It's just that—"

"Don't sweat it. He's been a father for about six years now, or so he tells me. Marlene's adopted."

"Come on, let's go.", Denzel said to Marlene as both of them then ran off.

"Don't worry about them.", said Luxiere. "They can take care of themselves. Besides, we have the Claymores and the Saucers. Let's go."

Just then, Sora quoted something directly from Leon. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that line directly from Squall?", asked Kunsel.

"Squall?"

"A.k.a. Leon."

"Oh. Yes."

"Well, let's get going. Everybody's waiting." He then escorted us all the way to a medium-sized house, which had a crudely made sign saying, "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee". As we opened the door, we were blinded by a bright light for a few seconds.

As the light faded, we head two female voices say, "Surprise!!"

When the light faded, there was Yuffie (in her Advent Children getup) and Rinoa, with a different Blaster Edge she called the Shooting Star.

As we recovered from the bright light, I saw, from the left, Aerith (in her Before Crisis getup) and Quistis side to side.

"We missed you.", said Aerith.

"It's been a long time.", greeted Quistis.

Next to them was Cid in front of a computer and Zell, who was bent down next to him.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape.", remarked Cid.

"Ya still got what it takes!", said Zell.

On the right was both Squall (whom Sora called Leon) and Irvine leaning on the wall.

"I knew it.", said Leon.

"Knew what?", Sora asked. "How did you even meet up?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.", explained Irvine. "Speaking of which, when the four of us met up with Squall and his new 'company', he had no memory of who we were. Who are these new friends of yours? Where are those guys who were with you, Rael?"

"You're lookin' at them!", Yoris said proudly as he called out his bazooka. Gregorio did the same with his javelin and Fiorina called out her RefLuxGun.

"Well, I AM the only new friend around here.", said Pollonaire, scratching the back of his head, chuckling. Then he explained, "Well, these three are actually in their true forms now. Their forms as humans was because of a mishap in the teleportation to Destiny Islands. They were supposed to locate the DirLuxGun wielder, Rael, but they somehow got false memories and befriended Sora. This was three months before his and Sora's adventure began."

"What did you mean by…remembered?", interrupted Sora. "You forgot about us!?"

"Thanks!", said Donald sarcastically.

"So where've you guys been all this time?", asked Rinoa.

"We were sleepin'.", answered Goofy.

"Where?", asked Cid. "In cold storage?"

"Actually, in Memory Pods.", Fiorina explained, then she told them about our adventures in Castle Oblivion, summarized, of course.

"It doesn't matter.", said Aerith. "This is great. Everyone's together again."

"So, um…we're trying to find these people.", Gregorio said as he showed the pictures he showed the two SOLDIERS. "Have you seen them?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry.", apologized Quistis. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

"Yeah.", I said. "Actually, we're looking for a girl named Naminé Aeshtrae. She's a girl about Sora's age who has blonde hair."

"Reminds me.", Zell commented. "Kunsel has a girl whom he came with when we found him, Luxiere, those kids, and Reeve."

"Reeve?", asked Sora.

"Another time."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem.", Irvine told us. "A big problem."

"Like Nobodies? And Heartless?", I asked. "You did not even tell us how Squall remembered you guys."

"Some other time, okay? Right now, we can use your help. The eight of you could give us a hand here."

"As if we'd refuse?", countered Yoris.

"Whoopsy-daisy. I forgot who we're dealing with."

"Hey…what do you mean by that?", Donald asked.

"Just think of it as a compliment.", Zell told us.

Just then, both the gunblade wielder and the sniper headed for the door, then said, "Follow us to the bailey—there's something you need to see."

As the two left, Requiem popped out of my bag, then a poof of smoke appeared and disappeared, revealing a wizard in blue robes like Yen Sid, but they were lighter. This wizard also had glasses, a long, white beard and lacked the 'serious aura' Yen Sid had.

"It's Merlin!", Goofy gasped.

"Oh!", he replied. "I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"They said they're going to help out!", Yuffie told him.

"Splendid! We'll count on you! By the way, did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oops.", gasped Aerith as she reached into a pocket and held out some cards.

"They're presents for you.", explained Quistis. "We thought you'd like to have them. But first, sign on this list."

She produced a clipboard with a piece of paper with an interesting title and a list of underscores for the names to be put in. On the list we saw the following;

1. Squall Leonhart  
2. Rinoa Heartilly  
3. Quistis Trepe  
4. Irvine Kinneas  
5. Yuffie Kisaragi  
6. Aerith Gainsborough  
7. Cid Highwind  
8. Zell Dincht  
9. Merlin Starshine  
10. Reeve Tuesti  
11. Kunsel Jung  
12. Luxiere Moreau

"Who's Reeve?", Sora asked again.

"You'll meet him soon.", Cid told us. "For now, just sign on the dang list."

"Okay.", I said as we signed the paper one by one.

12. Sora Windsun  
13. Donald Duck  
14. "Goofy"  
15. Rael Garcia  
16. Fiorina Lowearth ("That's the opposite of Cid's last name.", Quistis remarked.)  
17. Gregorio Maille  
18. Yoris Bobbles  
19. Sir Pollonaire Freidl

After the green Shoyru signed, we were given our cards, which were… well you know what they looked like.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!", Sora read.

"Membership cards!", said Donald.

"Kinda cool, huh?", said Goofy.

"Absolutely!", agreed Pollonaire.

"Sweet!", said Fiorina.

"Wait a second!", I said, recalling what Irvine and Squall said. "We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Before you go, I'd like to grant you some new stuff.", said Merlin. As he waved his wand, my shield changed yet again to resemble a Spartan Aegis. Fiorina also got one herself. He also granted Sora the Blizzard and Fire spells. Then in a flash of light, a Red Nocturne, a Blue Rhapsody, and a Yellow Opera appeared, and all of them had heart symbol in place of the Heartless emblem. Requie behind me approached the three in glee and they all spun around Merlin.

"Cute critters, eh?", he said. "These are called Heartfuls. They were once ordinary, heartless Heartless, but when they mistook a heart-shaped item for a real heart and took it, they turned benevolent, became smarter than ordinary Heartless, and got minds of their own. Here's something for you."

He then gave me a red 'Materia' with the four Heartfuls around Merlin, then in a sudden, the said four vanished.

"To summon them, call out 'Musical Wizards', and they will come to your aid. Now, weren't you supposed to head for the bailey?"

Part III. Organization and Rangers

We reached the bailey in a minute, where Leon, Irvine, Luxiere, and Kunsel were waiting. With them was a young woman with blonde hair fixed up with a white headband. She was wearing a white tank top with a decal of a teal comet (like the one in the title logo of Final Fantasy VII), a long skirt that is colored green, and white sneakers. She was wielding a golden, elaborate staff with wing-like ornaments on the top, and blue filgrees.

"Look at that.", Kunsel told us, pointing at the barren plains ahead. "While we are here, trying to find our homes, we decided to restore this town to what it used to be before we go. Maybe, even make it better than before. There's still much to do, but I'm sure we can take handle it. Except…for those…"

The lady with the staff pointed at a medium number of Dusks in the distance as they were headed for the gates below us, despite the black machine on two legs which was in the way, firing with its vulcan arms.

"That's a Sweeper, by the way.", Kunsel explained. "But that's a special one named MaxVIT, due to its resistance against physical attacks." "

"We'll help out the defender in its job.", Sora said.

"Glad to hear it. So—do you know what's going on, then?"

"Well, there are two guys named Pete and Autumnus, who have involvement with the Heartless. Then, there are three 'Neopets', which Fiorina, the others, and those three are, who are around, ready to harass us at every corner. Still, we can take care of them, especially Pete, who ain't smart enough tie his own shoes. It's the Nobodies who are the main concern."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!", Goofy added.

"Don't forget the Power Rangers Anarchy Force!", said Yoris.

"You called?", a deep voice asked.

"Did someone say our team name?", a second one said.

"You're doing well.", a third said.

"Keep it up.", said a fourth.

"Who's there?!", Sora demanded, summoning his Keyblade, which at the moment, was the Star Seeker.

"This calls for a celebration…", said a fifth voice.

"I agree.", said a sixth as more Nobodies suddenly appeared, heading for the gates past MaxVIT.

"We better get down there.", said Luxiere. "By the way, there are Nobodies on other places in town. Lead the others there, Minerva. Squall, Irvine, Kunsel, and I will go with Rael and Sora to help out MaxVIT."

"We're on it!", said Minerva as she escorted Donald, Goofy, Fiorina, Yoris, Pollonaire, and Gregorio elsewhere. The six of us jumped down (even me) to intercept the Nobodies.

While Irvine, Luxiere, and I stood close to the gates, Squall, Kunsel, and Sora were in front of MaxVIT, helping it destroy the Nobodies up ahead.

"By the way, Irvine.", I said to him. "You never told me about how Squall remembered you and the others."

"Oh, yeah.", he said, pulling out his new shotgun, called the Exeter. "When he said he had no idea who we were, Rinoa ran off distraught, crying real hard."

"Is it because Rinoa is Squall's girlfriend?", I guessed, busting a Dusk which slipped past MaxVIT.

"Yup. Dismayed and because I could not even make him recall by telling him of our past, even of our childhood, I searched the castle library for ways of recovering memories. I also stumbled into a book which suddenly…well, ask Kunsel about it."

"Okay. Continue."

"Anyways, I managed to find what I needed. At that time, we became good friends with his new friends, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith. The six I 'rescued' knew them, but Squall's friends didn't. I thought they needed that same 'therapy'. After I treated Squall, he remembered us in a jiffy, things went well with Rinoa, and miraculously, he still had the memories he had when he forgot us." He stopped talking to deal with a new Nobody named a Samurai.

After helping him defeat it, I asked, "How about his new friends? How did they react?"

"Well, Aerith was surprised that she was 'alive', as if she were supposed to be dead. Cid started with a swear word after my 'therapy' was done, and ranted about a monastery of sorts. As for Yuffie, it was as if she was recharged and she talked gibberish, about a nation called Wutai, about how handsome I was, even calling me the 'Restorer of Memory'."

"Enough talk.", Kunsel said. "Here comes a final wave."

Sure enough, three Samurai appeared and engaged us in a Duel Stance, I don't know what happened next, but we were able to defeat and eliminate them. Just then, we saw MaxVIT go dormant, the gates open a bit, and the six of us entered.

"The Keyblade…and the Guns of Light…truly marvelous weapons.", the mysterious voices said. "Were they only in more…capable hands…"

As they laughed, we demanded the voices to show themselves. As if on cue, a dark portal appeared on the rooftop of the building ahead of us, revealing a familiar 'face'.

"Black Ranger!", I gasped.

"You know him?", asked Sora.

"We all met him before, even you. In Hollow Bastion! Just after defeating Maleficent and Xin for the first time."

"Really? I can't remember."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Naminé's gonna have a lot of explaining to do. She was supposed to erase ONLY what had transpired in Castle Oblivion."

Just as our friends arrived, five more portals appeared and out from them emerged five more people in Black Cloaks and eight other Rangers I haven't seen before. From where we were, I could see that their colors were purple, green, brown, grey, silver (lighter than grey), navy blue, gold, and white.

"Organization XIII!", Goofy gasped.

"Power Rangers Anarchy Force!", gasped Pollonaire.

"Good. Now we can settle this!", Sora said.

"What a shame…", said Black Ranger. "And here I thought we could be friends."

As they began to vanish, I shouted "As if! I absolutely remember you, Black Ranger!"

Then Donald ran ahead to attempt to follow them, but a dark portal appeared in front of him and out of it emerged one of the hooded guys and the Purple Ranger who, now that I had a closer look, resembled the Phantom Ranger of "Power Rangers Turbo" and had a Roman Numeral II on the front.

"What's the big idea!?", Donald demanded the two.

"Oopsy-daisy!", said the hooded man. "Besides, DirLuxGun wielder, that's MY catchphrase."

"Move!", Fiorina ordered.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting us down like that?", asked Purple Ranger.

"I said get out of the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we'll either bypass you, or MAKE you move!", said Pollonaire, ready to 'Force Throw' them out of the way.

"See, that would work—if we were just any old dudes.", explained the hooded man, as an energy bullet out of nowhere suddenly hit Pollonaire on the shoulder. "'Cept we're not. You're dealing with an Organization member AND a Power Ranger. Nothing 'any old' about us."

"Heh. Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while their Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!", answered Yoris.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?", asked Gregorio, hoping they would.

"As if! Why don't we remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind us?", Sora asked confused, then glared at them.

"A ha ha ha ha ha.", laughed Purple Ranger. "That's RIGHT, he used to give us that same exact look."

"As if random stuff would psych us out.", I said.

"Gee…we just don't know."

Just as they got ready to fight, they slacked and said, "Be a good boy now!" as they disappeared in a dark portal.

"Shit! He got away!", Donald said. Naturally, Pollonaire 'lifted' him up, brought him up close, and sliced another tail feather.

"That's another strike.", reminded the Shoyru, letting down the duck.

"Strange.", I muttered. "WHO gave them the same look?"

"Eh, that was just a mind trick.", scoffed Pollonaire. "I also know how to do those things, but only on weak minds."

As I took out the card and read it aloud, it suddenly shone and rose into the sky, then the tip of my gun shone. I also saw that Fiorina's DirLuxGun and Sora's Keyblade were doing the same.

"What's that?", asked Minerva, who came over.

"Gawrsh, ya think…"

The card began to shine brightly, then we suddenly knew what to do. Sora gripped his Keyblade with both hands and aimed it to the ground. I went to Sora's right side, doing the same, but with my left hand only. Fiorina did likewise on Sora's left side, but with her right hand. From under us, a shape resembling Sora's necklace shone beneath us and then, energy streamers surrounded us, then disappeared to reveal a mysterious void with a golden sky severely covered with black clouds. Then, from above us, the card emitted a beam shooting skyward, then a Keyhole appeared. We then jumped back, aimed at it then shot a combined beam, which 'unlocked' it, then a bright light blinded us.

"Oh…now I get it.", said Fiorina. "That must have been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Oh, boy!", whooped Donald.

"Sorry to run, but other worlds are calling.", Fiorina apologized to Minerva.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Wait a second.", I said. "We still have to deal with the ship; It's too small."

"What should we do?", asked Sora.

"I'll take care of that."

We then ran back to the HBRCHQ (Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Headquarters) and I asked Cid if he could assist me in remaking the Gummi Ship. He simply gave me a strange machine, which had a touch screen showing our current ship, icons that revealed Gummi Blocks when tapped, and arrows that panned and tilted the ship as I pressed them. Thanking him, I went to a corner and got to work. Secretly, I also worked on a new Keychain. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy talked with Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, and Quistis, getting to know them and my Neopet friends did the same with Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie.

Half an hour later, I finished both my tasks, proud of both. Announcing that I was done, I gave the new Keychain, which resembled a short T and showed him the new Gummi Ship (which I created to resemble the Millennium Falcon™ in the Star Wars series) and he was impressed. Returning the machine Cid gave me to him, Gregorio used the Teleporter, taking us to the ship.

Gummi Ship Time: New Look

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Incredible!"

"Impressive!"

"Remarkable!"

"Nicely done!"

"Didn't think you could to it!"

We were now at the cockpit, which was really elaborate (and not like the real Millenium Falcon™, to my surprise, but still resembling it in terms of position).

"Gee, thanks.", I said to everyone. Then I went to the bunks, which looked real promising.

"Where is this ship headed?", I asked, since it is running on autopilot.

"Land of Dragons.", Donald said, who walked with me. "There was also Beast's Castle, but we chose this first."

"Okay. Well, nighty-night." I went to one of the beds, then cast sleep on myself, and I was out like a light.

**Squall "Leon" Leonhart**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

A swordsman who carries a gunblade. He took the name Leon due to amnesia -- the time when he escaped his own world.

For some time he took refuge in a different town, but thanks in part to Sora's help, Leon and his friends arrived at Hollow Bastion. When he and the others met his old friends, Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis, he could not remember, but soon, he was treated of his amnesia. He and the others now work tirelessly towards the restoration of Hollow Bastion while they wait for their worlds to return

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town.

Yuffie met Sora when she was living away from her hometown. Thanks to his help last time, the Heartless were ousted and she got to come 'home' with Leon and the others to Hollow Bastion.

There, they met Leon's old friends, and with the help of Irvine's new 'memory restoration powers', she recalls her real home world, which is not Hollow Bastion.

**Aerith Gainsborough**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

A young woman whose quiet eyes belie an unbreakable will. Like Leon, she met Sora while living away from her hometown, and helped him now and then on his journey.

Now Aerith works with Leon and Yuffie to restore the town to its past splendor but after meeting Leon's old friends, she 'remembers' that she had 'died'. How is this possible if she is here right now in front of us?

**Cid Highwind**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

An engineer, tech wizard and first-rate pilot. He met Sora as a castaway, while he was running a shop away from his hometown.

Now that he's back 'home', Cid is an active member of the town's Restoration Committee. However, after meeting Leon's old friends, he remembers his own world, which is not Hollow Bastion, and a monastery of sorts. What could it have been?

**Rinoa Heartilly**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

A beautiful and spirited young woman who follows her heart. When her world was attacked by the Heartless, she got separated from Squall, her boyfriend, in the midst of their last stand and she with Squall's other friends ended up in Traverse Town (Where Squall incidentally ended up, but with amnesia).

Rinoa and her friends aided (____) in his adventure that was parallel to Sora's. After arriving at Hollow Bastion with the rest in (____)' request, they met with Squall (who went by the name Leon), and his new companions.

When she was dismayed that he did not remember her, it was remedied after Irvine found a way to restore memories. She is currently helping restore Hollow Bastion until they could find a way home.

**Irvine Kinneas**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

An expert gunner and consummate ladies man, and recently knows how to restore memories. At some point before the Heartless attack on his world, he had practiced close combat. When the Heartless attacked, he and the others were separated from Squall and ended up in Traverse Town.

There, they aided (____) in his adventure, which followed Sora's own. When he and the others arrived at Hollow Bastion in (____)' request, they met with Squall (who called himself Leon), and his new companions.

When he realized that Squall did not rember them, he resorted to finding a way to remedy the amnesia in the library. He also met Kunsel and his team of 'refugees' at this time.

Soon, he has found what he waslooking for and remedied Squall and, (seeing that the six he 'rescued' knew the others) his companions. As of now, he is part of the HBRC until their home can be found.

**Quistis Trepe**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

A calm, gifted, and friendly woman who cares for her friends. Along with Irvine, Rinoa, and Zell, she was separated from Squall when the Heartless attacked her world and they ended up in Traverse Town.

While she and her friends refuged there, they helped (____) in his adventure, which was similar to Sora's. When she and the others arrived at Hollow Bastion in (____)' request, they found Squall (who called himself Leon), and his new companions.

Being dismayed that Squall could not remember them, she spends time getting to know his new friends to divert her attention. After Irvine has restored their memories and, more importantly, Squall's, things went okay. She currently serves as a member of the HBRC until their home world is found again.

**Zell Dincht**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

A man with unsurpassed martial arts skills and a liking for hotdogs and flavored bread. Along with Irvine, Rinoa, and Quistis, he was separated from Squall when the Heartless attacked his world and they ended up in Traverse Town.

While he and his friends refuged there, they offered assisted (____) in his adventure, which was similar to Sora's own. When she and the others arrived at Hollow Bastion in (____)'s suggestion, they found Squall (who called himself Leon), and his new companions.

Dismayed that Squall could not remember them, he spends time getting to know his new friends so as not to think about it. After Irvine has restored their memories and, more importantly, Squall's, things went okay. He serves as an errand runner and deliveryman for funding the Restoration Committee.

**Merlin Starshine**

_The Sword in the Stone (1963)_

A powerful wizard who's currently living in Hollow Bastion. His house serves as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Headquarters.

Merlin has wisdom and magical powers that are second to none, and he taught Donald most of what he knows about magic. He also has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how big it is.

**Scrooge McDuck**

_Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967)_

_Donald's uncle. Before the Heartless appeared, he was using the Gummi Ship to travel across worlds, setting up a big business empire. Scrooge has more money than most folks can count. But for some reason, he's pretty stingy about spending it._

_Nowadays Scrooge is working on an ice cream venture he hopes will make him millions._

**Huey**

_Donald's Nephews (1938)_

One of Donald's three nephews, Huey is the leader of the bunch. He keeps Dewey's plans in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind while they help out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. You can spot him by his trademark red cap.

The last time we saw Huey, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition.

**Dewey**

_Donald's Nephews (1938)_

One of Donald's three nephews who's helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Dewey always wears a blue cap. He's smart and cheerful and likes to come up with plans to have fun.

The last time we saw Dewey, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition.

**Louie**

_Donald's Nephews (1938)_

One of Donald's three nephews helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Louie is gentle and carefree, but notices a lot of things others miss. To find him, look for his green cap.

The last time we saw Louie, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition.

-A/N: Entries for the two SOLDIERS, Minerva, and the kids will come in another chapter-


	5. Chapter 38: Land of Dragons

nightelf37: After a long time of pondering, I decided to interact now with you readers.

Rael: Yeah, you should have.

nightelf37: Shut up! How could this be possible?! You're me, I'm you, yet we're talking to one another?

Rael: Never mind that. Continue.

nightelf37: Well, anyway. I decided to spoil a bit of the story to you; we will encounter Ilsa. Since in the game you choose whether you go to Land of Dragons or Beast's Castle, I will add [special dialogues] to show what would happen if the player chose the other path, if this would ever be a game.

Rael: Get reading! By the way, I own only the plot, me, and a few other characters. Everything else belongs to their respective owners/companies.

Chapter 38: Land of Dragons

Part I. Old Friends

As I got up refreshed, Sora was in front of me.

"Come on.", he said to me. "Let's go."

We then went to the Transwarp Room, where everyone's waiting. In a flash, we were in a grove of bamboo stalks. As we walked, Goofy notices something and stops. As we stopped as well to see what Goofy was looking at, we saw an Imperial Soldier (judging by the looks of it), a cloaked figure (thankfully, not one of the Organization), and a large shadow of a dragon behind a large slab of stone.

"A Heartless?", Yoris asked.

"Let's get the jump on 'im!", Sora said.

"Wait a second.", Fiorina warned them. "We don't even know who we're dealing with. Whether it's an old friend or a boss we shouldn't face yet."

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap.", Goofy suggested, but the two of them, Donald, and Gregorio went ahead, leaving them, Pollonaire and me to follow.

As we all ran in to them, a small red dragon jumps from behind the rock into the soldier's arms and at the same time, cloaked figure's hood fell off, revealing an anthropomorphic orange Gelert who had a 'messy hair' look.

"Is that Mushu?", Goofy asked.

"Vitri!", Pollonaire gasped in tears (something I never expected). "I thought I'd never see you again."

As the small dragon, who revealed to be Mushu, popped out from behind the soldier, he yelled, "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu!", greeted Sora. "We missed you!"

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're---you're…Sora! Donald! Goofy! Rael! [If Ilsa were here, he'd say her name.] And who are these guys?"

After Fiorina, Yoris, Gregorio, and Pollonaire introduced themselves, Vitri asked, "Do you know them, Mushu?"

"KNOW them?", he replied as he headed for Sora. "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

He then leaned against Sora's leg.

"How did you meet up with them?", Pollonaire asked Vitri. "How did you even get here?"

"Well…", he whispered to him, though Gregorio told me what he was saying with the help of innate hearing abilities. "I ran after you and Ilsa while you were gonna go after 'them'. I ended up in the realm of darkness. Then, after a couple of days (how did I survive that?!), I was suddenly here. After helping someone in need and given shelter, I went on my way and encountered 'him'."

As the soldier was hesitant to show himself, Sora moved his leg and Mushu fell over.

"Something like that.", Sora answered to Mushu's reply. "And…you are?"

"I'm Mulan.", he said in a voice doubtful to be male. "Um, no, I-I mean…"

As he quickly lowers his voice, Mushu spoke up for him, "Ping!"

"Mulan Ping?", asked Fiorina quizzically.

"Just…Ping.", said the soldier. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"You know Mushu?", Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians."

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian.", Goofy apologized.

"Yeah, that's right!", Mushu suddenly demanded, to our surprise.

He scurries back up onto Ping's shoulders, and said, "And that puts you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here."

As Ping smiles awkwardly, Mushu continued, "Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu…", Ping began to say.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

"Sounds fair to me.", said Gregorio.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?", asked Ping. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you."

"'Fit in'?", Fiorina asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, um, uh, don't---don't worry about that.", said Mushu.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?", suggested Goofy.

"Whatever gave you that idea?!"

"This!", said Vitri as he took off his cloak (revealing a uniform similar to Fiorina's), and kicked Ping in the groin.

"What was that for?", Ping said immediately after, not even wincing slightly in pain.

All the boys, except for Goofy and, strangely, me jumped in surprise.

"You're a…girl?", Sora gasped.

"You didn't notice?", said Ping(Mulan) sheepishly.

"Uh-uh.", said Donald, Yoris, and Gregorio.

"Not me.", admitted Sora and Pollonaire.

"I think it's working.", Mulan said to Mushu.

"I don't know—those guys would probably fall for anything."

"We're right here!", said Sora.

"Hey!", said Donald.

"As if!", I said.

[A/N: From this point on, because of too many party members, there will be set parties, like in the game, for the six-fighter limit. In this one, he party is Sora, me (both always in the team unless I say otherwise), Goofy, Ping, Fiorina, and Vitri. The rest will just walk behind.]

Part II. Camp

We all found the encampment, a few minutes later, which was obviously a set of tents, but not the sort for mere camping.

"Remember, girl---manly!", said Mushu.

Ping straightens up and does a very awkward strut into the camp, forcing a giggle from Fiorina (whom I arranged to be addressed by the name Florin, to keep her hood on, and to lower her voice) [Ilsa would definitely have no problem with that since, unless she speaks, she will be taken for as a male. In fact, she is told not to speak at all].

Sora and I joined a line of soldiers, but we were pushed from our spots by a short, squat soldier in red, who punched Sora in the chest, pushing him to me, since I was behind him.

"'Bout time we got some grub.", he said.

"Hey, no cutting!", Sora talked back.

"Get out!", said Donald, Gregorio, and Yoris (Whom I will dub as "The Short Ones").

The red soldier answered by punching Sora in the face. He then went for me, but I called out my shield just in time, blocking every blow.

"Go ahead.", I said, stepping back. "After all, the strong need their energy first."

Donald mumbles something, then pounces on the soldier, with the other Short Ones following.

"Back off, you shorties!", he said.

"You're one to talk.", Yoris said as he bowled himself on to the red soldier.

"For someone who is of the same stature, that was not nice!", said Gregorio as he and the others exchange punches.

"Uh-oh!", said Goofy as slim, lanky soldier in yellow and a large, chubby one in blue came along.

"Hey, a space in line!", said the yellow soldier as he pushed the shorties out of the way.

As the blue soldier knocks away him and the brawlers, he said, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today."

The small red soldier manages to get The Short Ones off him, and replied, "Knuckle sandwiches!"

He then ran for the yellow soldier, Yoris, Donald, and Gregorio behind him, and punched him.

"That does it!", said Sora as he joined in.

"A brawl!", Vitri gasped. "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!"

"Oh, no, you don't!", said Pollonaire as he grabbed him by the collar. "I'd prefer you stick to arguments and fight when it's necessary!"

The Short Ones gang up on the yellow soldier, knocks him down ,and start jumping on his back. Sora tried to grab the red soldier, but he merely knocked his hands away. The rest of us just stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Please!", pleaded Mulan, making them all stop fighting and turn to look at her, still thinking of her as a boy.

"Please!", mocked the yellow soldier.

"What a girl!" said the red soldier.

"Uhh…knock it off!", corrected Florin.

"Knock what off?", asked the red soldier.

"You punched Sora!", said Yoris.

"Cutting in line!", added Donald.

"What a shrimp!", said the yellow soldier.

Mushu then popped out from Ping's armor and said, "Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!"

Ping shoved Mushu back inside and said, "L-let's just get back in line, okay?"

"Whose side are you on?", asked Sora. "I just got slugged!"

"Want some more?", asked the red soldier.

"Yao! Ling! Chien-Po! You ten out there! [Eleven if Ilsa is here]", called out a voice of authority. "Get back in line!"

As a young man whose face demanded order came over, Ling, the yellow soldier, said, "The Captain!"

We all quickly regain the line formation. Donald and Gregorio peek out for a second, then straight back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of us. After he leaves, Sora makes a fist, glaring at Yao, the red soldier. Suddenly, Shadow Heartless appear out of nowhere and we (just the ten of us) all readied our weapons.

"What are they?", asked Ping.

"Heartless!"

"Oh yeah?", said Chien-Po, the blue soldier as he, Yao, and Ling ran for a tent to get their swords.

"Ping, I hope you're ready!", I said as The Short Ones[, Ilsa], and Pollonaire went off elsewhere to fight.

As the Heartless charged, Sora and Goofy (Donald's not in the battle party) charged as they always would.

"You got a weapon?", I asked Vitri. Suddenly, I felt my bag being rummaged and when I looked, I saw that he had pulled out the two Toy Swords, one which I had obtained before "The Departure", and one which Sora gave to me after he regained the Keyblade from Riku.

"Do now.", he said then muttered. "Black locust wood. Will do."

As Florin aided Ping in battle, who was tripping up many times, the Gelert then produced a bomb out of nowhere, slung it up, then batted it with the Toy Sword towards the Heartless.

As the bomb exploded on contact, eliminating the lot. He then 'batted' another bomb at another lot of Heartless, which had the same effect. Soon, our efforts, especially Vitri's, resolved the situation. The captain then came over to us.

"I am Captain Li Shang.", said the captain. "What are your names?"

As we said our names (given and sur-), I identified Vitri's last name to be Sitol. [When Shang asked for Ilsa, Pollonaire came over and 'explained' about an accident that wounded 'his' neck and ended up in muteness.]

"You're welcome in my troop.", said the captain. " Especially you three with those strange weapons (me, 'Florin', and Yoris). Your battle skills are encouraging."

"I am the son of Fa Zhou—", Ping began to say.

"You should return home.", Capt. Shang interrupted Ping.

"B-but… That would dishonor my family!"

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?", talked back the captain.

"Don't make me—!"

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time.", Florin told the captain.

Shang pondered on this.

"Just give us an assignment!", Sora told him. "We'll show you how well we can work together."

"So…you want to be tested?", said Capt. Shang. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!", assured Vitri.

"I doubt that. Four of you will be the advance party. The others are to remain in the camp. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it?", Florin bluffed. "No problem. Right?"

"R-right.", agreed Ping.

"I'll brief you on the details later.", Capt. Shang told us. "Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!"

We saluted, then regrouped inside one of the tents.

"We'll have to help Ping impress the captain.", Pollonaire clarified. "So, Ping has to be on every mission, clear?"

"Clear!", we all agreed.

"Since four is the limit, here's what we'll do. The first on will have Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio accompanying Ping. The next; Rael, Vitri, and me[Ilsa]. Third; Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"What about the fourth an so on?", I asked.

"We'll arrange for that when it happens. Now let's move out."

With that, Gregorio, Florin, Yoris, and Ping left the tent and talked to Capt. Shang.

Part III. Missions

"Have you decided you're up for a mission?", he said. "A strange figure was seen at the Checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!"

As the four headed out, I worked on my Keychain Maker (for a new Keychain, of course) and finished in a matter of minutes. Every now and then, I glimpsed at Sora, who was brandishing his new Keyblade like a new sword. The blade had an indigo "T' as the tip and descending to the hilt, supported by black 'blocks', were an orange "L", a green "S", a red "Z", a blue "J", a purple "I", and a yellow "O". The handle was like the Kingdom Key's but was colored cyan (in place of silver) and grey (in place of gold). Just then, Ping and the others have returned and the captain came over to our tent and asked us to come over.

"The four of them have done a passable job.", said the captain to the rest of us. "But stay alert! This is just the beginning. Shan-Yu has invaded our country. We must stop him at all costs. A mob is heading for the Checkpoint. Stop them while keeping an eye out for strange enemies!

"Our turn now.", said Vitri as he went with Ping towards the checkpoint, which was across a snowy path. Of course, Pollonaire[Ilsa] and I followed. As we walked, I wondered to myself, "It cold and yet I'm not shivering, even without a coat or parka. And then, the people and the place look Chinese, yet I understand them completely as English. Heck, I even communicated with them in that language and they understood."

"Enough daydreaming!", Pollonaire[Ilsa] said to me. "We're here."

After defeating the Heartless at the Checkpoint, we returned and reported to Capt. Shang.

"Hmm, not bad.", he said. "Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignments. Our objective is to defeat Shan-Yu. Do not fail your mission. It seems the enemy has invaded the camp. Defeat every enemy you encounter!"

"Our turn!", said Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy exited the tent and brought Ping along towards the camp entrance. The rest of us scattered in pairs in key locations. A few minutes later, we have defeated the Heartless in the encampment and returned to the captain.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well."

"I knew it!", said Sora.

"Captain…", Ping began to say.

"I suppose you've made a little progress…", said the captain.

"Not a little—a lot!", corrected Vitri.

"No. You're right, Captain.", said Ping. "Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!"

"I'll give you one more chance.", the captain replied. "See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!"

"Sir!", we saluted. Then went to our tent, where Sora, Ping, Vitri, and Pollonaire made plans. As I worked on the new Keychain, the others were taking a nap. Soon, we were all ready and informed the captain.

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass.", he said. "I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!"

The ten[eleven] of us then enter the Mountain Trail, and we see a hawk fly overhead. Suddenly, Heartless appeared all over the place. While we took care of them, Yoris charged and shot a fireball at the wall of boulders ahead, bringing them down (The others served as 'field support'). We crossed it quickly and after busting two more walls, we encountered Assault Riders and Nightstalkers, which we took care of easily with long range attacks (bombs, cannonballs, gunshots, and magic). Eventually we stumbled into a burnt-down village then returned to the camp.

"Hey, you ain't half bad.", said Yao.

"A man among men!", said Ling.

"Thanks!", replied Ping.

As the two left, Ping looks down.

"But the Captain…"

"Captain!", I called out.

Sure enough, he arrived with two foot soldiers.

"Ping sure did great!", said Goofy.

"You bet he did!", assured Yoris.

"Got that right!", added Sora.

"Hmm…Fine.", the captain answered. "I'll let you join my troops… But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

"Why not!?", protested Pollonaire.

"It's all right.", Ping said. "I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance.

"That's the spirit, Ping.", said Capt. Shang.

"Sir!", Ping saluted as the captain and his compant continued along the mountain path.

"Good going, Ping!", said Donald.

"Thanks!"

We then returned to the small village near the summit.

"Okay, girl!", said Mushu, who popped out of Ping's armor. "Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu.

"Shan-Yu!?"

"That's the Hun leader!", said Sora. "We've got to tell the Captain!"

"Right!", agreed Ping.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's—I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family." We all nodded. "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars… Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!"

"Okay.", said Ping. "Let's go."

"We'll help out.", volunteered Vitri.

"Now we're cookin'!", said Mushu. "Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

We entered the Village Cave and found a small shrine.

"Dead end.", said Sora.

"There's nobody here…", said Yoris.

"You're crazy.", said Mushu. "Check again!"

"Oh, well…", said Donald as he started to leave, with the other Short Ones following.

"Wait for us, Donald!", said Florin as the rest went out, leaving Sora, Ping and me.

"Hey, wait up!", said Sora.

Suddenly, there was a strange shaking.

"Huh?"

"What? What is it?", I said.

A barrier of luminous hexagons (like in the game) formed at the entrance blocking out the others.

"Sora!"

"Ping!"

"Behind you!"

We saw whom Mushu called Shan-Yu laugh and secretly leave the cave. Several Heartless appear in the room, leaving the three of us to take care of them. Because of the small area. The only thing I was able to do well were my shield abilities. As Sora and Ping fended off the Heartless at one side, I preformed Spinneret at the other, knocking away any Heartless in the way and slicing them whenever they came close. A minute later, it was all over.

"Nice fighting, Ping!", congratulated Sora. "You were amazing."

The barrier then vanished and the others came over.

"You okay?", asked Pollonaire.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping."

"C'mon!", said Mushu. "Time to report to the Captain!"

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here.", Ping protested.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

We return to the burnt-down village and find Capt. Shang among the rubble, clutching his side.

"Captain!", Ping called out approaching him.

As he tried to stand, leaning against a blackened wall, Sora and I followed Ping.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!", I told him as the others came over as well.

"It's just a scratch.", he told us, but he collapsed to the ground slightly.

"Captain, the enemy!", asked Ping. "Where did they go?"

"They went toward the summit…"

"We'll stop them!"

"It kinda is our fault.", said Goofy.

"Right."

"You mean MY fault.", said Mushu, who was walking on the snow in front of us and Shang, but the captain had closed his eyes.

"Uh-uh!", disagreed Donald.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!", said Sora. "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

We all look toward the summit. then Sora said, Let's go."

The arranged 'battle party' (Sora, me, Ping, Goofy, Florin, and Vitri) then rush through the ridge ahead while the others escorted the captain in tracking down the villagers. As the six of us traversed towards the Summit. On the way, we encountered Rapid Thrusters on the horizon, which Florin and I obliterated with a single shot. Eventually, the six of usreached the summit, where we saw a hawk fly overhead and land on Shan-Yu's shoulder, who was on top of the summit. As lots of Rapid Thrusters appeared next to him, we prepared to fight, the hawk flew off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaved the air with his sword.

"Attack!", he called out.

The Heartless charge down the mountain toward us. We all tried to fight them off with difiiculty. Just then, Shan-Yu summoned another horde and sped down the mountain with the them behind him. The hawk flies overhead and from behind us, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon.

"Stand back!", said Yao.

"We'll handle this!", said Ling.

Yao placed the fire cannon on the snow and aimed at Shan-Yu. However, Ping sees that it's not going to help completely and butts Yao out of the way.

"Sorry!", he said as he grabbed the fire cannon and ran higher up the mountain. He then aimed it at the peak above.

"Oh, a flint, flint.", Ping muttered. "I need some…uh-huh…"

He looked at Mushu with a suspicious look.

"Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!"

Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop.

"You're going the wrong way!", screamed Mushu as he flew all the way to the mountain, causing an immense avalanche.

"Yes!", whooped Ping.

"Captain?", I said.

Capt. Shang entered the 'scene' with two foot soldiers and the others. Ping looks from Shang to the avalanche, then back at Shang. He runs to the captain, saying, "Look out!"

The snow raced down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Sora and the others. Ping runs to Shang and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow.

"Run for it!", yelled Chien-Po as the rest of us followed in panic as the snow falls off the edge of the summit.

Part IV. Busted!

Shang and Ping caught their breath while the rest of us rested at a distance.

"Thanks, Ping.", said the captain.

"It…was nothing."

They stood up, and the captain replied, "I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you, Captain."

Meanwhile, Mushu popped out of the snow, ranting.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!", hushed Ping.

"Huh?" Mushu sees that Capt. Shang is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth.

"Mulan?", pondered the captain. "A woman? It can't be!"

Ping (Mulan now since her secret was revealed) says nothing. Meanwhile, we decided to run over to them to see how they were doing.

"Ping!", Sora called. "Captain!"

"Oh boy, you're okay!", Goofy said.

"You all knew, didn't you?", Shang accused (no more formalities). "You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise."

While most of us were at a loss for words, Fiorina pulled off her hood, saying "Guess there's no need for this farce anymore." [If Ilsa was here, she would have spoke up and said Fiorina's words with her]

"I can't believe you lied to me.", said Shang. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army…is death. (I readied my shield, since I did not want to die already by non-Heartless.) Get out of my sight…now. You're all dismissed."

"But Captain…", Sora began to say.

"My debt is repaid.", he said as he left us.

Shang walks back toward the Ridge with Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and the other two foot soldiers.

"The Emperor is waiting!", he said. "Move out!"

As the troops left the summit, Mulan sighed. Mushu hops onto her shoulder and said, "Mulan… I blew it."

Mulan changed out of her armor, revealing light peasant's clothing and she had untied her hair, which reached only below her neck.

"Thank you, everyone.", said Mulan. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's no big deal.", assured Sora. "So Ping… I mean, uh, Mulan…what're you gonna do now?"

"Go back home."

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling.", said Mushu.

Mulan sighs again. Then Sora took as much of us as he could into his arms. Vitri took the rest of us into HIS arms and said, "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame."

"Thanks.", said Mulan. "You're all wonderful friends."

We all walk back to the Ridge. Then overhead, a familiar hawk flies overhead to the Summit, Then a second later, we heard a war cry and when we came over to look, we saw Shan-Yu with some more Rapid Thrusters.

"Shan-Yu?", said Mulan.

"He's alive!" gasped Vitri.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!"

We raced all the way down on my scooter, in Hover Mode, and bigger to accommodate the rest, although Fiorina and Pollonaire glided beside us, carrying Yoris and Gregorio. Eventually, we managed to reach the gates just before the rest of Shang's troops reached it.

"—Shang!", called out Mulan.

Shang stops and turned to us.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?", he said.

"Because she's telling you the truth!", protested Vitri. "Just look there!"

He pointed to the hawk flying high above the palace. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one of them. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace.

"Guard the palace!", he ordered the soldiers. "Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!"

However, only Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po followed their orders. The other soldiers remained where they are.

"That's an order!", said Shang.

Just then, the soldiers stopped in their tracks and vanished into a poof of smoke.

As the smoke began to clear we heard voices and maniacal laughing.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!", a male voice said.

"Make it double and succumb to our will.", a deeper voice said.

The smoke cleared, revealing Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, four Nightwalkers and three Bolt Towers.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!", said Jessie.

"To turn all beings into Heartless!", said Biggs.

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!", said Wedge.

Jessie: "To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Wedge!"

"Jessie!"

Wedge: "We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

Biggs: "Give up right now or be on your mark!"

Jessie: "Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"You guys!", exclaimed Vitri.

Shang was speechless. We all took action and got ready for battle.

"Captain!", ordered Sora. "We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!"

When Shang stood where he is, paralyzed, I said to him, "That's an order!"

He nods and races to the main palace building. The Heartless and the Three Truants (Biggs, Wedge, Jessie) surround us and we got ready for battle. As the 'support team' went for the Heartless, the Three Truants charged at us six. Biggs charged at Mulan and Sora with his katars, spinning like a tornado, but Mulan ducked in time and tripped him up. Sora, in turn, then pinned him down and got ready to slice at his neck if he moved.

Vitri taunted Jessie who attempted to stab him but he raised his swords like scissors, sending the harpoon upwards. Goofy, from behind, zipped from behind Vitri and bashed Jessie, sending her to the wall and knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile, Fiorina and I were shielding from Wedge's relentless shooting. Then suddenly, Fiorina looked at the sky, seeing it was nighttime, then she suddenly took to the sky, and aimed at Wedge, charging her RefLuxGun.

"Tsuki!", she called out, sending a beam of energy from her gun onto Wedge, knocking him down and away from his machine gun.

"It's not over yet! We're still rusty!", said Wedge, snapping his fingers, making him, Jessie, and Biggs vanish. Meanwhile, the others have returned, having taken care of the Heartless.

"The Emperor's in danger!", said Mulan.

Sora nodded and said, "No time to lose!"

we ran up across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stood with his sword to the Emperor's neck.

"Now you'll bow to me!", said Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu looked to Mulan, who looked worried. Suddenly, Shang jumped down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. Shang then helped the Emperor into the Palace as we approached the gate.

"Go ahead!", Sora told me as he, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan. "We'll handle this."

As the rest of us closed the gate, Shan-Yu got back up as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guarded the door, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks.

"It ends now!", said Mulan.

"Right now!", said Sora.

The hawk then lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly.

Part V. The Crescent Alliance

Meanwhile, in the palace…

"Oops… I think we should have considered that this would happen.", said Vitri.

We were leaning at the inner side of the palace gate, cornered by Heartless. In two minutes, we managed to eliminate the lot.

"All right.", said Pollonaire. We'll have to split in groups. Gregorio and Yoris, go with Shang and Chien-Po that way. [Ilsa and] I'll go with Yao and Ling this way. Rael, Fiorina, Vitri, Go escort the Emperor to his throne."

We split ways and after a few minutes, we reached the throne, where we saw a terrible surprise.

"Autumnus?!", I gasped.

"Nope. But I know him.", the lookalike said, sitting on the throne like he owned it. "I am Lux, member of the Crescent Alliance. Autumnus is a member too."

"A new team of evil leading the Heartless, I assume?", said Fiorina.

"Yes. I am here to conquer this world and swallow it once more into darkness."

"Well, we won't let that happen!", said Vitri.

"Well then.", said Lux, standing up. "I call for a duel. I choose you!"

He pointed at Vitri with his halberd, who approached the steps. Lux did likewise and then, he summoned a barrier (like the one which blocked off Sora, Mulan, and me back at the cave) and both contenders prepared to fight.

Lux tossed two swords towards Vitri, in a manner of giving them, then said, "En guarde!"

The two then zipped towards one another and suddenly, everything was too fast for us to comprehend what was happening.

"Sense of time was probably sped up in that barrier.", said Fiorina.

After a minute, the barrier vanished, and we saw Vitri standing victoriously over Lux, who began to fade into darkness.

"Well, let's see if Shan-Yu's dead already."

Part VI. Victory

As the four of us (yes, the Emperor came with us) were rejoined by the others, we approached the palace doors and when we opened it, there was Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan, facing a dead Shan-Yu.

Mushu jumped around happily saying, "Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute---I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

We rejoined Sora and his company, who stood in reverence to the Emperor. Shang joined him, and both had stern looks on his face. There were hundreds of people now in Imperial Square (How did they hear of this and get there so fast?).

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan.", said the Emperor.

As she bows to the Emperor, he continued, "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture…", said Vitri impatiently.

"You're a young woman, Mulan. And in the end…"

Donald looks hopelessly.

"…you have saved us all.", he finished.

The Emperor then bowed to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheered, and we all congratulated Mulan.

"Your Excellency!", she said.

"Captain Li?", said the Emperor.

Shang then approached Shan-Yu's body, took his sword, and handed it to Mulan.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

"Thank you.", replied Mulan.

She bowed again, then Shang called all of ous out by name.

When we all responded, he said, "Thank you." and bowed to us slightly.

"'Thank you'?", said the Emperor. "Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!"

Shang was surprised at this. The Emperor laughed, and Mulan did likewise.

"Can I get an autograph?", Sora asked jokingly to Mulan.

"Thanks for everything, Sora.", she replied.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian!", said Mushu. "They GOTTA!"

"But Mushu, didn't you say you already WERE a family guardian!", asked Yoris.

"What? Oh, no, no—don't even worry about that, that's just real

technical. Just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!", said an infuriated Donald.

"No, no no no, see I did—I just, uh…"

Mushu turned to run away, and did so with the Short Ones on his tail.

"You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all a guardian's deeds.", Mushu tried to explain. "See, they're very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand."

Suddenly, Shan-Yu's sword glows and rose into the air. We all noticed it happen; even the Short Ones stopped chasing Mushu.

Like before at Hollow Bastion, we performed the "Opening of the Gate" (for lack of a better name) and opened the 'gate'.

"Okay!", Donald said.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on.", said Gregorio.

"You shall be missed.", said the Emperor.

I asked, "Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

"Of course!", agreed Mulan.

"We will look forward to your return.", said Shang.

"You two play nice.", Vitri said to him and smirked.

"Whoa… Watch it, soldier!"

Mulan blushed as we waved goodbye. She then turned to look at Shang and he did likewise. As Mulan giggled and gave Sora a Keychain, Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughed.

"Goodbye, guys."

"Almost forgot.", I said as I took out two paopus from my bag and gave them to Mulan and Shang. We walked away from the crowd and after putting some distance, we used the teleporter and returned to the Gummi Ship (Vitri has joined us).

Gummi Ship Time: Rael's World and About the Paopus

"Nice vessel of yours, Sora."

Vitri was remarking about the Gummi Ship. He, Sora, Gregorio(pilot), and I were at the cockpit.

"Gee, thanks.", said Sora. "But it was Rael who did the designing."

"Thanks for crediting me.", I said.

"By the way, where are we going next?", asked Vitri.

"Beast's Castle [Hollow Bastion].", Sora answered.

"Okay. I better go to sleep now."

"Goodnight."

When Vitri left, Sora asked me something.

"Why did they call it China? The world was clearly called Land of Dragons."

"Well, I think this world and most others we've been before seen to be linked to my world.", I said.

"Speaking of which, you never mentioned it. Tell me more about this."

"You see, my world is not as small as most. It is actually very large."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although I will admit that I never been everywhere in it. And also, like I've said earlier, some of the worlds we've been have resemblances to mine, both in times and places. For example, Land of Dragons is based on a section of my world called China. And its place in the timeline was of the past."

"What about Deep Jungle?"

"Place called Africa. In the same 'timeline' as Land of Dragons'."

"Agrabah?"

"Africa, but in the desert section."

"Wonderland?"

"Just a figment of somebody's imagination turned to reality."

"Neverland?"

"Likewise?"

"100 Acre Wood?"

"Ditto."

"Atlantica?"

"Under the 'Atlantic Ocean', hence the kingdom's name."

"Monstro?"

"A whale's inside, for crying out loud. Though it was altered for him to travel across space."

"Halloween Town?"

"Figment of imagination. Although, it is based on one of the holidays we celebrate. Why am I even telling you this? You probably wouldn't believe me or worse, call me a heretic."

"I believe it's yet another world. By the way, how did you get those paopus?"

"I got them at the time of the Departure."

"Oh. That night."

"I also got the bag the same night."

"Why did you get them in the first place?"

"Other then food supply, I hoped to spread the paopu around the worlds, thinking that Destiny Islands was gone for good."

"Oh. I see." Sora then yawned and said, "Better get to sleep now."

"Yeah. We better."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands…

There was a girl (it's Kairi.) waiting at the shore for Sora and Riku to return.

"Sigh… How long would it take until they get back." "I miss them so much."

In all of a sudden, a holographic-looking white stick figure appeared next to her.

"You miss them, don't you.", it said.

"Who are you?", asked Kairi.

"I am your conscience, Kairi Earthsea. I have come to warn you of something."

"What?"

"Someone in a white battle suit and a man with red hair will come this way soon. They will claim to know about Sora, but you should not trust them."

"What should I do?"

"That's why I have 'arrived'." said Kairi's Concsience as it brandished a Toy Sword. kairi happened to have one and she gripped it tightly.

"I am to train you in combat.", it finished as it got ready for battle.

**Fa Mulan**

_Mulan (1998)_

The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family, Mulan has a hard time acting the way everybody wants her to. She's sure she'll never fit in. But when her aging father was ordered to join the Imperial Army, she sneaked away and risked her life to take his place.

**Vitri Sitol**

_Neopets (2006)_

An anthropomorphic orange Gelert (greyhound Neopet) who uses toy swords as bats for his unlimited supply of bombs he uses in battle. He somehow stumbled into the realm of Darkness after pursuing Fiorina and the others. When the worlds were restored, he 'landed' into Land of Dragons. After a few days, he met Mulan and Mushu and soon, we met him.

**Ling**

_Mulan (1998)_

One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion.

Ling loves to talk and tell jokes.

**Yao**

_Mulan (1998)_

One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion.

Yao's a compact sort of fellow who likes to brag that he's tougher than anybody else.

**Chien Po**

_Mulan (1998)_

One of the men drafted to help defend China from the Hun invasion.

Chien-Po sure does love a good meal. In fact, he'd probably rather dream about food than glory or adventure.

**Li Shang**

_Mulan (1998)_

A talented young officer whose father is a distinguished general in the Imperial Army.

Captain Shang has to train a disorganized group of recruits who've been drafted to help fight the Huns. He sure is a stickler for discipline, so he must have his hands full getting his inexperienced troops into shape.

**Shan-Yu**

_Mulan (1998)_

Leader of the Huns. He wants to take over all of China.

Shan-Yu and his enormous army are fearsome fighters who have defeated some of the Emperor's best troops. Now Shan-Yu plans to use the Heartless to invade the Empire.

Shan-Yu has fierce eyes, and is always seen with a hawk who serves as his eyes and ears from above.

**The Emperor**

_Mulan (1998)_

The Emperor rules China with wisdom that's said to be as vast as the ocean, and with a resolve that's as unshakable as a mountain.

He is deeply grateful to Mulan and Captain Shang for saving China from the Huns.

**Lux**

A member of a group called the Crescent Alliance. It has been revealed that they were like the former Wutai Association, according to how they looked. We had defeated him before we thought of finding out more.


	6. Chapter 39: Beast's Castle

nightelf37: Didn't expect that, right? About Kairi's conscience materializing.

Sora: Yeah. Really surprising!

nightelf37: Who let you in here?

Sora: Vitri discovered the room inside the Gummi Ship.

nightelf37: Well then, go out now and take this gift.

Sora: Okay.

As he left the room, a poof was heard.

nightelf37: I just gave him a whiff of my author powers, which made everyone forget where this room is. Now, since in the game you choose whether you go to Land of Dragons or Beast's Castle, I will add [special dialogues] to show what would happen if the player chose this path first, if this would ever be a game.

Rael (standing up from underneath a table, taking off his gas mask): In this case it would be if Vitri wasn't here. Remember, only the plot and a few characters belong to me.

Chapter 39: Beast's Castle

Part I. Old Friends Again

As usual, we woke up with the help of Gregorio's "Refresher" system, went to the Transwarp Room and teleported down. When we were able to see where we are (a bright light always came first during the teleportation process), we were in front of an enchanted castle in the midst of a dark forest. We entered through large doors into a dimly lit and empty hallway.

"Hey, what is this place?", Sora wondered, looking around.

"It's huge!", said Donald in awe.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?", asked Pollonaire.

"I wonder who lives here.", I asked.

Just then, a loud familiar roar rings through the castle.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?", said Goofy.

After another growl was heard, Sora said, "Hey! That's the Beast!"

"Yeah.", Yoris agreed.

"Maybe we should check up on him.", suggested Fiorina.

"Look!", Vitri{Pollonaire} suddenly shouted.

He was pointing at a Shadow Heartless that sneaked across the floor and into the parlor, as we discovered later. The nine of us {or eight, if we went here first, thus not 'recruiting' Vitri yet} ran into the room. As we peeked around the doorframe, we wondered where it went. As we wondered where the Shadow went, our eyes met a mysterious glowing rose under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. We walked over to it when the Shadow suddenly popped out of the ground, snapping us from our trance. Seconds later, more of them appeared around us, ready to strike.

"Stand back!", said Pollonaire and when we did, he crossed his arms, hands in a position as if trying to crush something. Then all of a sudden, he spread out his arms in a manner of pushing, creating an invisible blast wave which sent the Shadows and other stuff in the room away from him and us. However, more appeared and Pollonaire was exhausted so we took care of it. (The six-fighter limit counted some of us as 'outside characters') Soon, we were tired and yet more appeared.

"Aw, c'mon! Enough already!", I complained.

"Somebody help us!", Vitri{Donald} yelled out in despair.

The door we passed earlier slammed open and we saw the Beast and Ilsa (what the?!) walk in with an angry scowl on their faces and knock away all the Heartless.

"Just in time!", said Sora.

"Ilsa?!", I gasped.

However, we were all knocked out of the way as if we were just objects {lucky for Vitri if he wasn't here}.

They approached the rose in the glass, almost fondling it, took it, and walked out of the room. We all got up from that impact and watched them leave.

"Gee, do ya think they maybe forgot who we are?", suggested Goofy.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up.", said Pollonaire.

"Why'd they have to do that?", said Donald, who was rubbing the side of his beak.

Part II. Belle and the Furniture

We left the room, but suddenly, Vitri{I} suddenly stopped.

"What is it?", asked Sora.

"I swear I saw a lady at the top of those stairs…"

The rest of us looked up to the long staircase branching to the east and west.

"Well… If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?", suggested Goofy.

"Yeah, maybe so.", said Yoris. "Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too."

"C'mon!", said Gregorio. "Let's go find her! But first, let's buy something from that Moogle over there."

He pointed to one who called himself Monty.

"I agree with you there.", said Yoris. "We'll need all the equipment possible. Besides, we haven't bought any equipment for Vitri."

After buying Sardonyx Rings for Goofy, Gregorio, and Pollonaire, and Silver Rings for Donald, Yoris, and Vitri, we all ran up the stairs into the East Wing. After running into (and eliminating) some Hook Bats in the way, and collecting the treasures in the way, Sora turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!"

We clasped our hands over our mouths and sneaked closer to one of the doors.

"What am I going to do?", said Belle to herself, pacing around.

Sora pointed to the door quietly and we all nodded. Donald stepped back from the door, then got ready to run. Soon, he blasted through the door, wondering out loud who opened them.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!", said Belle, who grabbed the duck and hugged him.

"Donald! Sora! Goofy! Rael! Who are these guys?", she asked, referring to the others she did not mention.

"Hiya!", said Sora as we all waved, then he explained what had happened to Yoris, Fiorina, and Gregorio. Then he introduced Pollonaire and Vitri to her and did vice-versa also.

"Put me down!", Donald was saying, still in Belle's arms. "Put me down!"

She finally sets him down, who was dizzy from being unable to breathe.

"Where's the Beast?", he asked.

"Oh, he must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to."

"What about Ilsa?"

"With Beast. She's under the same predicament as him."

"Did something happen?", asked Pollonaire.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Not exactly.", admitted Fiorina. "But we can still help since we're here and all."

"They won't talk to you?", asked Vitri{Gregorio}.

"They've been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…"

"Wait a second.", interrupted Sora. "Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants."

"Why?", I asked.

"That's what I don't know."

"Where's this dungeon?"

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there."

"West hall. Got it."

"Be careful!"

Sora gave her a thumbs up as we left and entered the west hall past rows of armor (and some Large Bodies).

Part II. Curse of the Castle

After a few minutes…

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here…", said Sora.

We finds a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something. As Sora tried to move it, he saw a door behind.

"Here it is!", he said.

"Do you MIND!?", said the wardrobe (who had a female voice) as she blocked the door.

As Sora sighed in despair, Pollonaire lifted his hand, using the Force to gently bring up the wardrobe and slowly set it aside. As he finally set her down, she woke up.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable…", she muttered. "May I help you?"

"Huh? What? Oh, right—Belle needs us to go to the dungeon.", said Sora.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Er…"

"Sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

"The prince is the Beast!?", gasped the Short Ones.

"The Beast is a prince!?", gasped Goofy, Fiorina, and the other Neopets. I, on the other hand, did not seem at all fazed.

"That's right.", said the wardrobe. "Although his behavior was far from princely at the time."

"What's this about?", asked Sora. "A…spell?"

"Well, it was a cold winter's night… and that's enough for now.", she said. "You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to."

"Aww…", said Donald.

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!"

"A clock?", I asked quizzically.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"All right. Let's get going."

We all them entered the door to the undercroft and found a strange door with two stone creatures on it.

"This must be it.", Vitri{I} said quizzically.

As Donald walked over to the door and placed an ear against it, the eyes of the creatures glow. Seeing that, the duck backed away from the door as the creatures come alive and grab the keyhole of the door.

"Uh-oh!", said Donald as he ran before one of the Heartless creatures slams a fist down on top of him.

The creatures then slammed their fists together at got ready for battle and created a barrier separating us from Fiorina, Vitri, and Pollonaire.

(The party allies are set as Donald, Yoris, Gregorio, and Goofy.)

"Time to use my mode.", I said as I pulled out the amulet I had been given by the three fairies. "GENESIS!"

"Drive!", yelled Sora as he and Goofy held hands and switched to Valor Form (thus making Goofy unavailable).

The Thresholder begun swinging wildly, fending off every attack the Short Ones brought out. Then, a Gargoyle Warrior and Gargoyle Knight came to file from the gates and prepared to attack. However, I took care of that in an instant with my new Gun-Arm 'attachment.' Then, four Hook Bats appeared but Sora 'reacted' by catching one of them and tossing them one by one towards the Thresholder. He did the same thing with the next wave, then spun towards the Possessor like a drill (the Tetris Block as the main and the Star Seeker as the secondary), and dealt massive damage. Just then, a new Heartless, the Possessor appeared from the gate and, subsequently, Valor form was over and Goofy came running towards the Heartless and bashing it. Just before the Thresholder could cover it up, I did a barrage of energy bullets, finishing both of them off.

An odd dark spiked ball then floated out of the Heartless. The barrier gone, we all watched it hover into the room and disappear.

The door then became unlocked and Donald asked, "You think the dungeon's past this door?"

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!", said Yoris.

"Right.", concluded Pollonaire. "Let's go."

We enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside. Some of them were a candlestick, a small clock, a ceramic teapot, and a matching teacup.

"Nobody here.", said Vitri{Yoris}.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?", asked Fiorina.

Sora sighed, then the candlestick talked and said, "Did someone say 'rescue'?"

"Shhh! Keep quiet.", said the clock. "It might be THEM."

"Oh, they look nice to me.", said the teapot.

"We are nice.", Goofy said to the room. "We're your friends."

"Yeah.", agreed Donald. "Belle sent us to find you."

The clock, candlestick, teapot, and teacup hopped off their chairs and join us. Due to their short stature, we bent down to their level.

After we introduced ourselves, Donald reached to grab Cogsworth, scaring all of us, as he picked him up.

"…D-don't touch!", said Cogsworth, the clock as Donald inspected and shook him. "I-I am self-winding, sir!"

"I'm glad you're okay, Lumiere.", I said.

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!", he replied. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Meanwhile, Donald was tickling Cogsworth's 'foot' and pulling on his 'arm'.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?", asked Goofy.

"Yes, that's right!", answered Cogsworth. "You've heard! It was the enchantress."

"It seems so long ago…", said Lumiere as Sora put down the teacup, named Chip, whom he picked up while I talked with Lumiere.

"It was a cold winter's night…", narrated Mrs. Potts, the teapot. "An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter."

"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince…", continued Cogsworth as Donald played with his pendulum. ""Stop that! Put me down this instant!"

After he was put down on a box, he thanked Donald, dusted off, closed his 'window', cleared his throat, and continued, "The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance."

"That's awful!", remarked Fiorina.

"Oui.", agreed Lumiere. "He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and…how shall I say…cruel."

"Lumiere!", shouted Cogsworth.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances…", continued Mrs. Potts. "Still, he would not take her in. Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart."

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too.", finished Cogsworth.

"Wow…", awed Sora. "That's quite a story."

"Is there anything we can do to help?", asked Yoris.

"Let's get the enchantress!", suggested Donald.

"Oh no, dear.", protested Mrs. Potts.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…", said Lumiere.

"He sure is acting weird.", I said. "And our friend Ilsa, too."

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others.", Chip finally spoke up. (A/N: Come on. Let's give him some words.) "You don't suppose they've been turned into a Heartless, do you?"

"Heartless!?", we all gasped.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here.", said Sora.

"Let's go find the Beast!", said Gregorio.

"Splendid!", cheered Chip.

Lumiere hopped down and reached the door, saying. "Follow me, messieurs and mademoiselle (Remember, we have a female in the party: Fiorina). I know a shortcut."

We all, including the furniture, continued into the undercroft. On the upper level, we saw two suits of armor guarding a door.

"Allow our guests to pass!", said Cogsworth, the suits do as ordered, and the doors open. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere walk inside, then the clock said to us, "After you."

When we entered, the candlestick suddenly said, "I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption."

"What kind of contraption?", I asked.

"Observe."

Cogsworth jumped onto a crank, which lowered a dark flaming lantern.

"The lantern came down!", said Yoris.

"Indeed it did.", agreed Lumiere. "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open… But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning—with an enchanted flame. You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly.

"Can't you just throw some water on 'em?", asked Pollonaire.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. "But if you use the power of light…"

"Hmm… How about I try using the Keyblade?", suggested Sora as he pointed his Keyblade at the lantern. The enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally.

"Bravo!", cheered Chip.

"Only three lanterns left!", reminded Mrs. Potts. "If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!"

"Piece of cake!", said Sora.

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami.", said Lumiere. "Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?"

"What?", gasped the clock. "Why? Lumiere! You—"

"If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again."

"No worries.", I said as I thumbed at Pollonaire and Fiorina. "We got someone to take care of that."

Once the second lantern was lit, Cogsworth was fatigued and the lanterns rose into the air. Fiorina went first and carried Sora, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts up towards the third lantern. The same procedure was done for the fourth lantern but this time, Pollonaire was doing the lifting.

"Are we all set?", asked Sora as he was put down.

"Oui.", agreed Lumiere. "The secret door should open now."

"But I don't see any secret door.", said Vitri{Fiorina}.

"That's why it's called a secret door. But no need to worry. Just push that block over there—the one that's sticking out."

"Got it.", I said as pushed the block into the wall as it revealed a set of stairs.

"Now, I must check on the castle.", said Lumiere. "I fear my absence has been too long."

"I'd best be off, too, dears.", said Mrs. Potts.

"Watch out for the Heartless!", Pollonaire warned as she, Chip, and Lumiere left.

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing.", said Cogsworth. "I shall go on ahead and wait for you."

We then proceed through the west wing into The Beast's Room. There, we see the Beast and Ilsa is talking with a hooded visitor and a Power Ranger in green and resembling the Green Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm™), but I could not see the front since they were all facing the enchanted rose we encountered earlier.

"It's time you dealt with Belle.", said the cloaked figure to Beast. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then---your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong.

"I've had enough of strength.", said Beast. "There's only one thing I want—"

"What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?"

The Beast then turned around and roared angrily. As Ilsa remained where she is, hooded man and the Green Ranger notice our entrance as we got ready to fight.

"See? She has accomplices.", said Green Ranger.

He then forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and vanish along with the hooded man. As we walk over to the two and greeted them, the east roared and Ilsa assumed a battle stance.

"Oh dear!", gasped Cogsworth. "Master!"

"An Trestagh!", chanted Ilsa as a black void swallowed us up.

When I opened my eyes, we were in what I could only describe as a battle matrix. When I looked around, I saw only my Neopet friends (Sora, Cogsworth, Donald, and Goofy are probably dealing with Beast back at the West Wing).

As a start, Ilsa punched at me, and even with my shield up, I was pushed back a great distance to the 'wall'. Infuriated, Yoris fired zap cannonballs and rolled while he was at it (with the 'Rayman' Hands, it's no problem). Ilsa took every hit, got stunned, and fell to the ground. Yoris then stopped rolling and observed a strange device at Ilsa's neap, something like a tracker. Just then, Ilsa got up in an instant, grabbed Yoris, and tossed him away. Suddenly, she was lifted by nothing, then she saw that Pollonaire was doing it. {Vitri, who was behind him, began tossing gas bombs, attempting to KO Ilsa.} Despite this, she somehow 'broke out' of Pollonaire's grasp, rushed to him {and Vitri} and punched them{him} unconscious. At this time, Fiorina and I were behind her and charged together our guns (It was my limit with her; Unity Ray). Just then, Ilsa turned around and charged, but Gregorio got in the way with a quick series of jabs with his javelin. Then, we fired, sending a beam that went around Ilsa and striking her at the neap, destroying the device, Yoris saw earlier.

Ilsa struggled to get up, healed herself with a Curaga (In case you forgot, she's a brawler AND 'White Mage'), then said, "Thank you, guys. Ghatsret Na!"

Part III. The Organization's Plans (Rangers' too, of course)

The seven of us returned to the West Wing, where Sora and the gang have restored beast's senses.

"Cogsworth…what happened?", he asked.

"Well, Master…ah, you see…that is…", Cogsworth stammered. "How shall I say…ah, actually…mmm…"

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!", Donald said for him.

"I did what?", asked Beast.

"Ah…you did!", concluded Cogsworth.

The Beast looked at the floor, silent.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?", asked Sora. "The one in black? I know the one in green is called Green Ranger."

"Xaldin… that's his full name. He came from the darkness… He…used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain—and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do… I could no longer see the truth."

"Well, I'll be.", said Goofy. "That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?"

"Sure.", said Gregorio. "We know you're good inside."

"He's right, Master.", added the clock. "We've all seen how kind you can be. After all… Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to—"

"Belle!", gasped the Beast, then he sighed. "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that.", Vitri{I} said.

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty… She's too good."

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly.", Cogsworth told us.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, Beast?", asked Fiorina.

"But…"

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you."

As we headed for the East Wing, I asked Ilsa, "How did you get here? Last time we saw you, you were at the other side of the Door to Darkness when we all closed it."

"Yeah. I've been wondering about that myself. I just can't remember."

Just then, some Lance Soldiers appeared but Gregorio, who was in front, jabbed at them, forcing them back, then Pollonaire 'lifted' them up, and threw his saber at them, eliminating the lot. As the saber returned to him, we continued on and entered Belle's Room in the East Wing, where we saw the Wardrobe.

"Master!", she said.

"Everybody's safe now.", said Donald.

"Wonderful! Thank you!"

"Where is Belle?", asked Ilsa.

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this…man in black and a man in green."

"WHAT!?", Beast roared. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?"

"Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"We'd better go find her!", said Vitri{Sora}.

As we raced all the way to the Entrance Hall, we heard Belle's voice from behind a large door.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle!", asked Ilsa. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the ballroom!"

Just then, the giant door opened and Belle ran out from it.

"Belle!", called Beast.

"I'm all right!", said Belle as he and Sora went in. Donald and Goofy followed. Then the Neopets. Just before I could follow, the door closed and Heartless appeared all over the place. Just then, Belle vanished. There were Heartless everywhere. All around me. I was alone. I don't know why. Suddenly, my Delta Device appeared right in front. Then a hologram of a white stick figure appeared.

"Hurry up!", it said. "Use the Device and morph!"

"But didn't you say it is not in the device just so I can see the message?"

"Sorry about that. But desperate times call for some rule bending and emergency access."

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"First, grab me, and do as I tell you in your mind."

I did as was told, then I suddenly knew what to do. I crossed my arms downward and called "Jungle Beast! Spirit (device held in both hands and placed close to chest) Unleashed! (device thrust forward)" I was surrounded by white streamers and when they were gone, I was in a forest green battle suit. I did not know what the helmet was like, since my head was in it, but I saw that be body mirrored the original Jungle Fury rangers in Jungle Master Mode, except instead of white, there is a faint tint of red, yellow, and blue.

"Wait a second!", I gasped. "This doesn't match with the device!"

"I know.", said the hologram, who was talking in my head. "This recycles and utilizes traces of power from former Power Rangers, thus making this. This is the Jungle Fury Parrot Ranger."

"Parrot Ranger?"

"Your behavior matches closest to it. And here's your weapon."

On my right hand appeared a duplicate of my DirLuxGun.

"That is the Jungle Pistol, the weapon specialized for this Ranger. You can use this only as a Ranger, but you can use You DirLuxGun, no matter what you are."

Just as he said that, my DirLuxGun appeared on my left hand.

"Now go and fight!"

All of a sudden, I was doing back flips, wall running, and all sorts of kung fu moves I could never do normally. Every time a Heartless tried to get me, I was able to avoid it easily and respond with a shot.

"Your performance here can only be achieved as a Power Ranger. Remember that!"

I then realized that all the Heartless were gone and that Belle was there again. As I went in the ballroom, I saw that it was normal (I glimpsed the Heartless boss changing it before the battle) and that there was a Shadow Sora, but it did not have a Keyblade. It turned its head at me, then I was attacked by it and was powered down. Moments later, I saw it turn (back?) into Sora and that everyone else reappeared.

"Huh?", said Sora, confused, then regained his senses. "Oh yeah! We defeated the Heartless!"

"So you think.", said a voice from behind and when we all turned to see who was speaking, it was the hooded man and Green Ranger.

"Xaldin!", called Beast as they disappeared, saying farewell. "What does he want here?"

"They are a member of Organization XIII and a Power Ranger from the group called Anarchy force." "Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, …they've got control of all the Nobodies."

"That's right.", said Fiorina. "And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

"You're alright!", said Belle as she came from behind me.

"Belle!", called Beast. I-I'm sorry—I…wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me."

"I know you weren't yourself.", replied Belle as the four 'objects' we met at the dungeon come over. "You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped…that you might have changed a little bit. (Belle wags a finger at Beast, who looks sheepish) I wish you could start trusting me."

As she crossed her arms, Beast looks down.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short.", said Lumiere.

"The rose, right?", I guessed.

"Precisely.", said Cogsworth. "You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls…"

"…the spell will be broken.", finished Chip.

"Really?", asked Sora. "You think he's gonna make it?"

"We think so.", said Mrs. Potts as she rubbed up against Chip.

"Yep, I think you're right.", said Vitri{Gregorio}.

"I HOPE you're right…", corrected Sora.

Suddenly, as a vision, I saw Beast's rose rise into the air. Naturally, Sora, Fiorina, and I performed the "Opening of the Gate", and soon, it was all over.

"What happened?", asked Ilsa.

"The gate is open!", said Donald.

"Do you have to go?", asked Belle.

"Yeah.", I said.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?", told Goofy.

"We'll see to it.", said Lumiere.

"Take care, dears.", said Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"You're welcome here anytime.", said Cogsworth.

"If you hear anything about Riku, Windelle or the King, the Heartless, the

Organization, Anarchy Force—anything at all—let us know!"

Beast, Belle, and Ilsa nodded, but I asked the Ixi, "You're not coming?"

"Go with them.", said Beast. "I can take care of Belle."

"Okay, gotta go!", she said as she rejoined us to the Gummi Ship.

"What was that form Sora underwent?", I wondered to myself as Gregorio got the Teleporter ready.

Gummi Ship Time: Hyperspace Autopilot

"Are you sure this is how you usually travel?", asked Ilsa.

We were moving at what I called hyperspace traveling.

"Nope. I think the ship moving all on its own.", said Sora.

"There must be an emergency.", I guessed. "We're headed toward Hollow Bastion."

An hour later (luckily, none of us got 'sick'), we were teleported down. (And we didn't even enter the Transwarp Room.)

* * *

"You're doing well, Kairi."

"Yeah. I guess I am."

Kairi and her conscience were dueling.

"Just a little more, and you'll be ready to defend yourself."

"Yes, Sensei."

**Ilsa Ellits**

_Neopets (2006)_

A bulky anthropomorphic Ixi (deer Neopet) who was accidentally sent to Beast's Castle, where she befriended is residents. When it fell to darkness, she managed to make it to Hollow Bastion with Beast just by holding on to him. There, they befriended Sora and Rael. At Ansem's demise, she crossed the Door to Darkness to protect Riku and Windelle. Somehow, she had arrived at Beast's Castle and can't remember what had happened in between.

**Beast**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

A spoiled and selfish prince. As punishment for his cold heart, a beautiful enchantress changed him into a beast.

Unless he can learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls from the enchanted rose, he'll remain a beast forever.

When Belle came into his world, he felt something change in him for the first time in his life.

**Belle**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

Belle saw through the Beast's rough exterior and helped him find the heart he'd been hiding from the world for such a long time.

Belle loves to read books about exciting adventures in faraway places.

**The Wardrobe**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

The castle's lady's maid. She became a wardrobe when an enchantress put a spell on the castle.

**Lumiere**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

The castle's maitre d'. He became a candlestick when an enchantress put a spell on the castle. Lumiere has a way with words and can be quite a charmer. He also happened to be a Summon of Rael in the past year.

**Cogsworth**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

The Beast's majordomo. He became a clock when a enchantress put a spell on the castle. Cogsworth is particular about order and punctuality. Maybe that's why he turned into a clock?

**Mrs. Potts**

_B__eauty and the Beast (1991)_

The Beast's housekeeper and Chip's mother. She became a teapot when an enchantress put a spell on the castle. Mrs. Potts is always ready to warm your heart with a comforting cup of tea.

**Chip**

_Beauty and the Beast (1991)_

Mrs. Potts's little boy. Chip became a teacup when an enchantress put a spell on the castle.

His missing front tooth became a little chip on the rim of this teacup.


	7. Chapter 40: The Pooh Book

nightelf37: I know. I didn't bother to put an 'alternative scene' for the Gummi Ship Time scene.

Fiorina: I was wondering why?

nightelf37: Out of ideas.

Fiorina: I see.

nightelf37: Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. And Fiorina, have this.

Fiorina: Sure.

She went out of the room, then a poof was heard again.

nightelf37: Running out of these gifts. Better think of something better.

Chapter 40: The Pooh Book

As we walked down the streets (and surrendering our synthesizable items to the Moogle shopkeeper), Sora asked, "I wonder what's up."

When we reached the HBRCHQ, we saw Soldier Heartless heading out of it and vanish.

"C'mon!", said Sora as we entered the room to see Merlin and… a man in his forties with a blue leather suit adorned with a silver zipper (like the ones the Organization have) and four 'strips' of denim buttoned in place. His collar was quite tight and underneath his suit were leather shoes and grey pants.

As he was cleaning up with a broom alongside Merlin, I said to him, "You must be Reeve, right?"

"He is.", Merlin agreed. "Took your time, did you?"

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?", concluded Goofy.

"Yes, yes… But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless… and pity Reeve has no combat abilities."

"So, what's up?", I asked the wizard.

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District."

As he said that, book appeared in Merlin's hand and he handed it to Donald.

"Pooh's storybook!", gasped Sora.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora—that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I… Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy."

As Merlin vanished in a puff of smoke, Sora said, "I wonder how Pooh's doing."

"Wanna find out?", asked Donald.

"Yeah!"

As Donald opened the book and held it up, Reeve reminded him, "Wait right there. Didn't Merlin imply to wait for him?"

"Yeah.", agreed Ilsa. "Who knows what might happen while you're gone."

"Cover for me, okay?", said Sora, ignoring our warnings. "Besides, I don't think any small number of Heartless could get past the nine of you, right?"

"True.", said Vitri. "But-"

"Come on, please?", Sora pleaded.

"No way! You are to stay here until Merlin returns!"

"Come on, please?" Sora was being persistent, placing his palms together and miving his hips about in an unnerving way. Meanwhile, Donald was holding up the book already.

"I've said it already and I'll say it again.", Vitri shouted, closing his eyes. "Wait for the others!"

When he opened his eyes, Sora was gone and we saw him in the book already.

"Sheesh!", said Vitri. "I was already having a good time."

"He likes arguing.", Pollonaire told Reeve.

"Wonder if he'll be alright.", wondered Gregorio.

"He'll be.", Goofy assured us. "He's done that numerous times."

"Okay.", I said. Then I turned towards Reeve and asked, "How did you get here? I already know the stories by Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith, but not of yours. That counts the kids, and the two SOLDIERs."

"Oh that. You see… In our world, the Heartless numbers have skyrocketed. In the midst of the invasion, we were either fighting, or escaping. Yuffie and Cid were among the fighters, since the world I am from is where they are from, too. As for the five of us, we were running for our lives, separately, and our paths converged at an old church. As the Heartless were after us, we entered it."

"As the SOLDIERS prepared to defend us 'til the last breath, the kids and I were fixing up two wagons that were in there. Since I was an 'Inspire', one who can breathe life into inanimate objects, I used my ability on one of them, which was metallic. It awoke, and opened a portal at the lake inside."

"Just as we were all about to jump in, more Heartless appeared all around the place, but before they could attack us, a mythical entity appeared before us, addressing herself as Minerva, and obliterated them. She then told us to go immediately. As we all did so, bringing the wagons with us, as they held our supplies, the Heartless were closing in on her. At the last moment, Kunsel rescued her and we all lost consciousness."

"I can't remember much other than that. You should ask Kunsel for the rest."

"Okay.", I answered. Just then, an alarm on the computer blared loudly.

"Heartless are approaching the base!", reported Reeve. "You guys better get out there. I'm calling in Kunsel, who is closest in the area."

"On it!", we saluted as we went out. Before that, I took the Pooh Book with me as I left the HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the book, just after Sora went in, he was on his way to Pooh's house when he encountered a young boy with brown hair, a yellow collared shirt, cyan shorts, white socks up to just below the knee, and black shoes. With him was a six-year-old redhead wearing a yellow shirt, a periwinkle 'undershirt'-like clothing over it, jeans catered to her size, and red-and-white sneakers.

"Hello there.", Sora greeted. "You;re here to see Pooh too?"

"Yes.", said the boy. "I'm Christopher Robin and this is my friend, Darby."

As he referred to the girl in his last sentence, she greeted Sora, then said, "You know Pooh?"

"Uh-huh. You two as well?"

"Yup.", agreed Darby. "We've known him for years. Although, Christopher met him first."

"Really?", said Sora.

"Why don't we meet Pooh together?", suggested Chris.

"Sure."

The three of them then went to Pooh Bear's House, and saw Pooh sitting on a log.

As Pooh noticed their entrance, Chris greeted, "Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?"

"Oh, yes.", Pooh replied. "In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, We're game!", agreed Darby.

However, as Pooh hopped off the log, everything except Sora 'froze'.

"Huh?"

Sora then tried to touch Pooh, but suddenly, he was thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

We were fighting the Heartless valiantly. Just then, a flash came from my bag. A second later, I stumbled forward on my face and when I looked behind me, there was Sora and most of the items that were in my bag; my Materia Chest, Tracker, Power Scooter, Keyblade Laser (back at KHR:Re:CoM), Delta Device, Training Scanner (back at KHR1), Copier (back at KHR:Re:CoM), Mini-Replicator (back at the start of KHR:Re:CoM), Cellphone, Keychain Maker, and the Pooh Book.

"Sora!", I called. "Help me pick up everything and put it in my bag!"

As he did so, I was just about to return the Pooh Book when three Soldier Heartless appeared in front of me and swiped the book from my hands.

"What the #?!&!", I swore, the last one being hidden by a telephone ring as the Soldiers were running away.

"Give that back!", said Gregorio, who noticed the book being taken away. As he ran towards Sora and stood next to him, Sora said, "Let's do it!"

The two of them charged, Keyblade and javelin together, like a meteor (they were even surrounded by a transparent illusion of one) and pummeled through the Heartless. Then, they finished by pointing their weapons in the air for a flurry of magical arrows to appear and finish off the Soldiers.

-A/N: Meteor Strike; Sora's Limit Break with Gregorio-

The Pooh Book lay on the ground, with its cover scratched. As Sora picked it up, he wondered if it's okay.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right.", suggested Goofy.

"But what about Merlin?", I asked.

"Well, I guess we could explain…", said Donald.

"Great!"

Donald then took the book and held it open again. As Sora reentered, Kunsel and Merlin arrived in a puff of smoke. Donald quickly closed the book as he and Goofy explained to Merlin.

Meanwhile, I asked Kunsel about the story Reeve had left off.

"Well, you see… Like Reeve had said, during the Heartless attack on out world, we were escaping and ended up in the old church. Of course you also heard the part where Minerva covered our escape, right?"

"Yes.", I answered.

"At the last moment, I took her with us and did it quite gruffly even if she was the Goddess of our world, as I realized later. Speaking of later, after we regained consciousness, we ended up at a library. As I woke up the others, Minerva included, the metal wagon, who called himself Shinra, aimed his face at a certain book on one of the shelves, which happened to be adjacent to a wall.

"As he ordered us to move there, we all did so. He then told me to pull one of the books out and replace it in reverse. As I did so, instead of a revolving shelf, like you would've expected, we were teleported to a plain white room. There, we took refuge, with me and Luxiere going out for supplies. At this time, Minerva's clothes changed to what she is wearing now."

"Ooh. How did Irvine find you?", I asked.

"As he said, he was looking for—"

"I know what he was looking for.", I interrupted.

"Well, during his search, he found a book called Another Side. That happened to be the book I flipped to enter our refuge. It also happened that Luxiere and I were about to get going when the sniper turned it around for us. Next thing we knew, we were on top of him. I explained our predicament to him and soon, we were all out and followed the sniper to the renovated Hollow Bastion village."

"And…"

"Well, Irvine's told you that already, right?"

"Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora returned to the Hundred Acre Wood, and after he introduced himself to Chris and Darby (again), they went to Pooh's couse (once more).

As Pooh is sat on the log, Darby greeted him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh.", said Sora.

"And I'm glad you came to visit.", he replied "But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later…Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Oh…sure."

Pooh then hopped off the log and began to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs.

"So…how's Piglet these days?", asked Chris.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Or of you three.", he answered. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises."

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?"

Chris called out for his attention but the bear ignored them and said nothing.

"Something very weird is happening here.", muttered Sora.

"I agree.", said Darby. "Why did he even forget Christopher Robin? He's been his friend for years—"

"—And yet he now treats me like a new guy.", Chris finished.

"Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this.", said Sora.

"Merlin?"

"Nothing. Gotta go now."

* * *

As Sora left the book, which now stood on a desk, Merlin scolded, "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?"

We were back at the HQ. And Reeve had already registered Vitri and Ilsa as members of the HBRC.

"Sorry about that…", Sora apologized.

"How are things in there?", asked Merlin.

"Well… Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me. And not just me—all his other friends, too. Speaking of which, I met some new friends there. Two kids named Christopher Robin and Darby."

"Ooh. Nice. I was afraid of the fact that Pooh has forgotten…"

Merlin then walked over to the book and inspected it.

"I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now."

"We will!", we all said.

"Good, good… Now, the book isn't all that's cherished… This is for you, Sora."

"What is it?", he asked as he was given a baseball 'keychain' that had a silver lining.

"That is not a keychain, boy. Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need."

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?", Yoris asked.

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!"

"Thanks, Merlin.", said Sora. "We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages."

As we turned to leave, Merlin said, "Wait! I forgot something!"

As we returned to him, I was given a red Materia that had a Soldier, Air Soldier, and Lance Soldier Heartless, but when I looked closely, white replaced black, yellow replaced purple, and orange replaced blue.

"Call out Soldier Platoon and they will come help you."

"Thanks Merlin."

"Now good luck."

Gummi Ship Time: Late Gifts

"Sheesh!", I exclaimed. "I forgot to give something to Sora!"

"Yes?", he asked as I rummaged in my bag. I took out my Materia Chest, rummaged there, and pulled out the Keychains he got in his first adventure (from Kingdom Hearts I, Final Mix Included). I also got out two new Keychains. One of them looked like a ghost from Pac-Man. The other resembled a key with its 'circle' adorned inside it by a star and outside it were angel wings.

"Thanks, Rael.", he answered, accepting the whole set.

"Welcome. Where are we headed, anyway?"

"Olympus Coliseum."

* * *

"Don't give up yet, Kairi. I sense that the two strangers will be coming up soon."

Kairi and her conscience were dueling and Kairi seemed to be getting better.

"I'll have to admit, Kairi. You're getting better faster than I expected."

"Really? Thanks."

"Welcome. Now let's continue."

**Kunsel Jung**

_Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (2007)_

A SOLDIER who seems to know just about anything in Hollow Bastion. He escaped with Luxiere, Marlene, Denzel, Reeve, and Minerva into Hollow Bastion. After hiding in a secret room for months, Irvine accidentally found them and introduced them to the Restoration Committee.

**Luxiere Moreau**

_Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (2007)_

A SOLDIER like Kunsel. With him, he escaped with Marlene, Denzel, Reeve, and Minerva to Hollow Bastion. After taking refuge in a secret room for months, Irvine accidentally found them and introduced them to the Restoration Committee.

**Minerva**

_Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (2007)_

The proclaimed Goddess of the world Kunsel, Luxiere, Marlene, Denzel, and Reeve once resided. As she was covering their escape, just before she was overwhelmed, Kunsel took her with him.

After taking refuge in a secret room in Hollow Bastion, Irvine accidentally found them and introduced them to the Restoration Committee. Why she currently wears what she is wearing now is unknown to us, but I assume that it is to be simplistic.

**Marlene Wallace**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

Adopted daughter of Barret, at least according to Luxiere. As she, Denzel, Reeve, Luxiere, Kunsel, and Minerva escaped their world, they ended up in Hollow Bastion. After staying in a secret room for months, Irvine accidentally found them and introduced them to the Restoration Committee. Since she and Denzel were too young, they were sent to Barret, who had decided to stay for a while. Speaking of which, where is he?

**Denzel Ezalb**

_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2007)_

Playmate of Marlene. As he, Marlene, Kunsel, Minerve, Luxiere, and Reeve escaped their world, they ended up in Hollow Bastion. After staying in a secret room for months, Irvine accidentally found them and introduced them to the Restoration Committee. Since he and Marlene were too young, they were sent to Barret, who had decided to stay for a while. But where is Barret?

**Reeve Tuesti**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

A presumably important man back on his world and an 'Inspire'. With his ability, he brought to life a matal wagon which opened the portal leading to Hollow Bastion. Now as a member of the Restoration Committee, he serves as Cid's substitute when he has to go help Leon and the others.

**Winnie the Pooh**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

A bear who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood. Known as "Pooh" for short. He loves to eat, and his very favorite thing to eat is honey.

Pooh likes to exercise every morning. He says it improves his appetite.

**Christopher Robin**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

He claims to be a good friend of Pooh before Sora came in. Why didn't they meet when Sora completed the book for the first time, I wonder?

**Darby**

_My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007)_

A friend of Pooh and Christopher Robin. Why didn't Sora meet her when he completed the book for the first time?

-To contemplate (is that correct?) for this, I just might do a one-shot called "Escape from the Heartless: Case of Two SOLDIERS, Two Kids, and a President"-


	8. Chapter 41: Olympus Coliseum

nightelf37: The entries don't look good, right?

Rael: Yeah. They 'suck'.

nightelf37: Well, sorry. It's hard to make original entries like that.

Rael: Okay. Remember; only the plot and some characters belong to me.

Chapter 41: Olympus Coliseum

Part I. A Bad Start?

For some reason, I woke up early and went along the hallway, passing by the Training Room (where I uploaded the data from the Training Scanner to), I heard Fiorina scream. As I ran to the source, it was at the bathroom, and Sora was at the wall opposite the door unconscious, with a red slap mark on his face.

"What happened?", I asked her, not looking into the door.

"While I was taking a bath, I heard something unlock and when I looked, it was Sora."

I turned to Sora, who was waking up, and said to him, "You used the Keyblade to enter, didn't you?!"

"I needed to wash my face. Besides, she isn't that human."

"Still, you should respect her privacy, you know!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Say that to Fiorina once she dresses up."

* * *

After Sora did what I asked him to do, everyone else had woke up. We then entered the Transwarp Room, and teleported down to Olympus Coliseum. However, when we landed we were in some dark and gloomy cave.

"Are you certain this is the coliseum?", asked Vitri.

"It looks more like my nightmares.", I remarked.

"It's that way!", said Donald as he pointed to a set of stairs leading upward.

"Oh… Guess we were a little off.", said Sora as we headed for the stairs.

"Wait a minute!", gasped Gregorio. "Our clothes changed!"

He was right, all of our clothes, except Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's changed slightly.

"You haven't noticed?", said Goofy. "At the Land of Dragons, your suit's logos changed into a red volleyball with a red 'meteor' streak on it. What's more There was a yellow outline behind it and four black accents; two on each side."

"Shenkuu's tournament emblem.", muttered Pollonaire.

"At Beast's castle, your logos were like a black castle in front of a purple and red sky."

"Darigan Citadel's emblem."

"Your logos now are of a yellow volleyball which is like a meteor and is surrounded by eight triangles, imposing as a sun."

"Altador's emblem."

Just then, we heard a female scream. When we turned around (and saw it was neither Fiorina nor Ilsa who did it), we saw a dark red-haired woman in a purple toga running from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. As she fell over, we came to her aid. However, this was not needed as they ran away afterward. Sora offered to help her up, but she did so herself, saying, "Thanks, but…I'm fine."

As she stood up, she said, "And you're supposed to be?"

* * *

After introducing ourselves, Ilsa said, "We came to see how Hercules is doing."

As the woman looked at each of us in turn, she replied, "You know Wonderboy?"

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!", said Donald proudly.

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald.", Goofy corrected.

"Looks like we have a friend in common.", said the woman. "Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?", asked Fiorina.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news—special deliveries from Hades himself…"

"Hades!?", gasped Yoris.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid…"

"Gosh…", Pollonaire remarked. "Sounds like you're more than just friends!"

"Oh…uh, I mean…"

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades.", told Sora. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But…let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed!", promised Vitri. "But let's buy something first from that Moogle over there."

Sure enough, there was one, who called himself Mosh. There, we bought new weapons for our allies (there was even a javelin, a bazooka, gauntlets, and bombs, not just staves and shields). After our purchase, we entered the Cave of the Dead, where we saw an Organization Member and a Blue Power Ranger. However, the Ranger was too far away for me to identify.

"The Organization!", exclaimed Donald.

"Anarchy Force!", exclaimed Yoris.

We continued down the path and after collecting treasures, and fighting Rabid Dogs and Creeper Plants, we entered the Inner Chamber and found the Blue Ranger and his partner running towards us. I got a full view of the Ranger, who resembled the Shark Spirit Ranger (from Power Ranger Jungle Fury™). He also had an XI on his front.

"Run! Run away!", they told us as the bypassed us and disappeared in a dark portal.

"Okay…?",I said.

"That…was weird.", remarked Vitri.

Part II. Friends in Red

We went on, and as we entered the Valley of the Dead, I received a 'vision' (like the ones back at Castle Oblivion). There, I saw Pete and Autumnus speaking with Hades in his chamber.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise.", said the Lord of the Dead.

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh… what're you gonna do about Hercules?", asked Pete. "He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him.

"Pretty soon the Underworld's going to be standing room only. Why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?", suggested Autumnus.

Hades got annoyed at them and slammed his fists on the edges of his chair, resulting in them covering their heads, while Pain and Panic, Hades' little devils hid behind the two. Then, Hades thought about it for a second.

"Dead… Dead is good! And I know just the warrior."

As my 'vision' ended, The Short Ones began to shiver.

"I'm scared too, guys.", said Vitri.

"I admit I'm almost ready to hightail it out of here.", I said.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I'm not scared.", bluffed Pollonaire.

Then Donald gave him a big scare and he jumped like a coward and landed on my arms.

"Very funny.", the Shoyru said.

"Hades, come out!", Sora called, but nothing happened. Shrugging, the ten of us continued on, crossing the bridge over the greed fluid below. Eventually, reaching the Chamber of Hades up the stairs. Meanwhile, in a 'vision' of mine, Pete, Autumnus, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into a giant swirling vortex.

"By the by, uh… What's down there?", asked Pete.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon.", said Hades coolly. "This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys."

At that time, Autumnus and Pete started to back away from Hades, and Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar.

"You don't say.", said Autumnus. "Well… Maybe we should go."

Hades formed a ball of fire in each hand and tossed them into the abyss. A large explosion occurred, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a man emerged (This is Auron, but I would not know him since I only heard of Final Fantasy X AFTER seeing Kingdom Hearts II).

Hades laughed, then said,"Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer—no strings—you'll be free as a bird.

The man listened as he looked over to Pete and Autumnus, who are against the wall near Pain and Panic. Autumnus simply waved at him calmly.

"And all for one little job.", Hades continued. "Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum…to the death!"

"This is my story.", the man said as he raised his sword and took a battle stance. "And you're not part of it."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!"

The man simply answered, "No wonder no one wants to die."

"You are FIRED!", said an enraged Hades as he turned red in a blaze and charged toward the man, who blocked with his sword. Meanwhile, my 'vision' ended as we ran into the scene (Like at the vision before fighting Axel and Red Ranger back at Castle Oblivion).

"Hades!", called Ilsa.

Hades got distracted as his fire turned blue again.

"You guys again?", he gasped.

Then, the man knocked Hades back, and commanded us to fight as he struck Hades, who stopped the sword with his hand, and threw him back, punched him to the ground, and conjured two fireballs aiming at him. Sora ran between them and they dissipate.

"Get up!", Sora ordered as we got ready to battle. (The fighter party became, Sora, me, Pollonaire, the stranger, Donald, and Ilsa)

Ilsa was already dealing punches at the god, who was shoving them off with ease. Pollonaire flew right behind him, ready to strike with his lightsaber, but Hades turned around, ignoring Ilsa's futile attacks, and held the blade with his hand.

"What the heck!", gasped the Shoyru as he was subsequently blasted by a fire attack. Donald, who came on Hades' left side, cast Blizzard, but it did not faze him one bit, as the god blasted his enemies away with a wave of fire, Sora, the man, and I can upon him, Keyblade, sword, and Solar Saber unsheathed, together. Hades shielded himself from the three attacks, then punched the three of us down. Angered, I got up, and performed Taiyou, depleting my gun's energy, but when it cleared, Hades was still up, without a scratch.

"Holy #?!&!", I swore, the last word blocked by an balloon burst.

"Something's wrong!", said Donald.

"I feel kinda funny…", agreed Sora.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes—comes with the territory."

Two fireballs appear again from Hades' hands as he charged us. The unknown man sliced him down with his sword, but Hades teleported in a puff of smoke.

"Go now!", he told us.

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!", said Sora.

Hades with his fingers in his ears said, "What was that?"

Sora then tried to charge, but the man stopped him. Hades made fireballs again as the rest of us ran out of the room.

"We can't fight him here!", I told Sora. "We have to skedaddle—pronto!"

I pulled at Sora, who didn't budge. The man already left with the others and we eventually run as Hades threw the fireballs at us. We managed to exit the stairway as our friends closed it.

As we try to catch their breath, I said to Fiorina. "I can't attack normally anymore. There is no direct source of light here."

"Is he gone?", asked Vitri.

"Don't count on it.", said the man.

Just then, Hades appeared on our side of the door next to Sora.

"Leaving so soon?", he asked as we ran frantically. Unfortunately, I tripped over, falling to the ground. Just before Hades could smite me, a red mist appeared, though it wasn't really a mist, it was more solid, like a cloak? It, shot bullets (!) at Hades, distracting him, covered me, then carried me away from the fight.

(Naturally, I wasn't able to see Sora, the man, and our friends make their own way out.)

* * *

As I woke up, I had a good look on my savior. He had crimson eyes, long black hair streaming about a bit wildly, bound by a red band over his head with his bangs emerging over it. He also had a tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape was a black attire with several straps and buckles. He also wore a holster for a gun against his right leg, pointed metallic boots, a golden gauntlet on his left arm (This was Vincent Valentine).

Meanwhile, I saw my friends and the unknown man come in, fatigued.

"You're really good.", Sora said to the man. "Are you some kind of hero?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, I'm no hero… I'm just an…"

He was silent for a moment, then gave his name; Auron.

We all then introduced ourselves, including the one who rescued me, calling himself Vincent.

"It seems we were fated to meet.", said Auron to Sora. "Maybe you need a guardian."

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on.", Vitri protested. "The more the merrier I always say."

"Fine.", said Auron as we all went on. As my gun's energy was depleted, I resorted to Magic. Meanwhile, I received another 'vision' of Hades, Pete, and Autumnus in the Hades' Chamber.

"We got Heartless all over the Underworld now.", said Autumnus. "So you can leave those imbeciles to us. Look, Hades, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all ours."

Hades stopped and turned around angrily, turning red.

"This is my underworld, you idiots!", he said as they retreated. "I'll handle this MYSELF!"

He then cooled down and snapped his fingers as his giant three-headed dog shows up in the window.

"Cerberus, go!"

The dog left in a hurry as the 'vision' ended. Meanwhile, we were running to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead. However, we saw that the door was closed. A second later, we saw a keyhole chained to it. Just then, the Keyblade appeared on Sora's hand.

"Will that open it?", Vincent asked Sora.

"Yeah. I think so."

Just as he was about to point the Keyblade at the lock, we heard a roar and looked behind us.

"Hurry!", commanded Auron as he readied his sword.

Sure enough, Cerberus jumped into the entrance way as Sora unlocked the door. As the keyhole and chains vanished, our friends opened the doors as Cerberus ran up to us. Auron stopped the beast by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He held them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Vincent saw that Auron needed help, pulled out his revolver, the Cerberus (ironically), and fired at Cerberus, the beast.

Sora and I ran to the door, but the Keyblade master turned around and saw Auron and Vincent fighting on their own. As he ran back into the fray, a barrier blocked us off. since I was on the other side of the barrier, I could barely see how Sora was doing. Just then, my Delta Device came out and mind-spoke to me. I then ran in the opposite direction of the gate.

"Where are you going?", asked Fiorina.

"To fetch Hercules!", I said. Once I was out of their sight, I morphed into Parrot Ranger and was teleported to the area where Sora, Vincent, and Auron were. To be exact, I was behind them

"Who are you?", asked Sora, as he turned around with a hostile face.

"With the loquacity of a parrot!", I answered, with my left arm supporting my right, where I had my hand mocking a mouth. "Jungle Fury (arms crossed upward) Parrot Ranger! (arms down and step forward)"

"Are you part of Anarchy Force?"

"Heck, no! I don't even have a Roman numeral on my front as you can see."

He looked at me, seeing the helmet as somewhat comical (as he told me later while I'm not a Ranger) since it resembled a parrot's head with its mouth open which, served as the visor.

"Fine. But I have my eye on you."

Just then, Cerberus raised its front paws and when it brought them down, we all jumped up. Vincent and I subsequently fired our guns (I used the Jungle Pistol) at the beast, while Auron and Sora went for the heads. While they hacked away like there's no tomorrow, Vincent and I landed on the ground. Just then, Cerberus swung its tail at both of us gunners (Sora and Auron had their swords locked at the beast's teeth), knocking us out. Luckily, I recovered quickly since KO would result in 'power down' and I did not want that yet.

Just then, Cerberus jumped away, letting go of Sora and Auron, then it coughed up dark energy balls, but I fired at them and they disappeared. Its next move was to slam its heads onto Sora, but he was ready. As he was hoisted up into the air, the middle head came to bite him, but Sora locked it open by wedging the Keyblade on its mouth. Then, he got it back and did a series of slashed, knocking it out. Taking advantage of this, Auron, a newly awakened Vincent, and I gave it our all on it.

When it woke up once more, Sora and Auron performed a Limit Break; Bushido. Sora and Auron stood back to back and slash around them, turning slowly so that their hits attack Cerberus. Afterward, they leaped towards their enemy and slice downwards with their weapons. After, Sora and Auron slam their weapons into each other and spin them rapidly, causing a large tornado that drew Cerberus towards it and did heavy damage. At the same time, Vincent and I did one as well; Red Cloud. Vincent became a red cloak-mist, taking me in, flying to the air. Then, from it emerged a beam of light straight at Cerberus' face. After, both of us landed and pointed our guns at each other in a way that both barrels are facing one another, which made an explosion, finishing off Cerberus, who was nearby.

As it began to falter, we ran through the gates, which started to close. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and my Neopet friends made faces at Cerberus, as it fainted. I, on the other hand, ran past them, and powered down. I alone went all the way to the Coliseum Entrance, just to support my claim to get away from my friends when I needed to help Sora as a Power Ranger.

Part III. Hercules

Meanwhile, Meg was speaking to Hercules in the Coliseum Foyer, which was beyond the entrance door.

"Come on, Wonderboy, play hooky for a day.", said Meg. "For old time's sake?"

"They came to see me.", he told her. "They came to see a hero. I can't let them down."

Meg sighed, seeing his tired condition

"Don't worry, Meg.", he assured her. "I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?

Hercules flexed his biceps and waved goodbye to Megara.

"See ya!", he said as he left into the Coliseum to the cheering crowds.

"Sora, don't let me down.", Meg said to herself.

At the same time, Sora and the others stood at the Underworld Entrance. However, Auron and Vincent have disappeared.

"Whew…", Sora said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Wait a sec!", Ilsa realized. "What happened to Auron and Vincent?"

"They can take care of themselves.", replied Sora. "Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again."

In Hades' chamber… (in the form of a 'vision', of course.)

The Lord of the Dead was sitting in his Chamber. Pete, Autumnus,Pain, and Panic were watching anxiously from the other end of the table Hades is in front of.

"Let me see if I got this right… That brat's Keyblade works on any lock?", said Hades.

"That's right.", answered Autumnus.

"Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak."

Autumnus pounded his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump, despite his fist not being as large as Pete's.

"Problem.", said Hades. "Zeus locked it tight."

"What to do?", wondered Autumnus.

"All we gotta do is swipe that key…and then reopen the Underdrome!"

"Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular.", said Pete. "It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover."

"I think this calls for a woman's touch.", said Hades.

The vision ended and I saw my friends arrive.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!", said Goofy. Then, he noticed me and said, "Hey! Didn't you say you'd fetch Hercules?"

"I did. But the door's closed and it doesn't even have a lock for my Keyblade Laser."

"Your what?"

"You didn't think I'd rely on Sora alone to unlock stuff, huh?"

Just then, the doors opened and a tired Hercules walked out of them. At the sight of us, he regained his composure and greeted, "Sora! Donald! Goofy! Rael! Ilsa! When'd you get here?"

"Hey, Herc!", said Sora.

"Hi!", waved Donald.

"Howdy there!", said Goofy.

"Good to see you again!", I greeted.

"Who are these guys?", he asked, referring to the others. As Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio called out their weapons, Sora explained their transformation, then introduced Vitri and Pollonaire. Hercules then walked down the steps closer to us. Also, we saw Meg in the doorway.

"You on another adventure?", asked Herc.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless.", said Sora.

"Now we got Nobodies on our kill list, too.", I said.

"Junior heroes, always busy!", said Hercules as he and Sora locked hands.

"You know it!"

As we entered the Coliseum Foyer, Hercules asked, "So, did you find those friends of yours?"

"Still working on it.", apologized Sora. "When we got here, we ran into Meg—meg-mega trouble! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two…but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"Think we could use it?"

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks!", said Vitri.

"Yeah. Thanks!", said Ilsa.

"Real nice of you!", said Goofy.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone.", Herc warned. "And I have a match today, so I can't go with you… Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?"

"Hey, good idea!", I said. We entered the Coliseum and saw Phil along with some pots, which he was looking at.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling?", said Phil, without turning around. "Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero…capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!

"That's three words, Phil!", said Yoris.

Phil jumped around, and realized who's talking. He ran over to them, saying, "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes! Who are these guys anyway?"

Again, Sora explained the transformation of Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio, then introduced Pollonaire and Vitri.

"How you guys been?", Phil asked. "Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

"Well, Sora finally rescued his girl, defeated a Seeker of Darkness, and despite messed-up memories, defeated an effeminate Grim Reaper of sorts.", I said. "Maybe that qualifies?"

"Nope. You ain't got what it takes."

We were surprised at this.

"So, what's up?", he asked.

As we told him, and added that we wanted our new companions to try and be heroes as well, Phil laughed.

"You ten are gonna take on Hades?", he said.

"What's so funny!?", said Vitri.

"You guys (and girls) got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know—stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!"

He gave Sora and me his challenge.

"Collect 20 orbs from those pots in 90 seconds!"

Now that my DirLuxGun was charged, I did charge shots on the pots and Sora collected 10 orbs. He then smashed the pots (they were sturdier than we thought) and I collected the other 10 orbs. We cleared with a minute to spare.

"How was THAT?", said Sora.

"It ain't over yet, kids!", Phil said. "There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training.

"No problem!", I said.

"Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away. Collect 100 orbs in 90 seconds."

It was a piece of cake, especially at the big pot, which I performed a Yoyo Shot on. We finished the challenge with thirty seconds to spare.

Just then, Hercules entered the Coliseum.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit.", said Phil.

"Where to?", asked Fiorina.

"None of your beeswax."

As Phil left, Hercules apologized to us, Sorry, guys… The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"What!?", the Neopets gasped.

"By who?", Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I asked.

"We don't know who did it yet.", he answered. "All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak and a guy in a battle suit of some skintight material. And they had accomplices—a bunch of creatures in white."

"Nobodies!", I said.

"Someone you know?"

"I think so.", said Sora. "Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?"

We shook our heads.

"Oh, okay… sigh…"

Just then, Hades appeared behind Herc and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness?", he said. "Feeling under the weather?"

As Herc ducked away from Hades, the god continued, "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description…you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, right… Hades, we gotta talk!", said Sora, but he was flicked to the ground by him.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg…"

Hercules sneaked behind Hades for a punch, but the Lord of the Dead teleported behind Herc, still looking away.

"—went and got herself lost in the Underworld.", he finished.

"You mean you kidnapped her!", Herc corrected.

"Well, maybe… But why get caught up in the details?"

Hercules then whistled and a brilliant winged horse flew over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules.

"A Pegasus!", I remarked.

Just as Herc was about to hop on his winged horse, Hades interrupted.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um… the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you cause.", retorted Pollonaire.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?", he replied.

"You're just a coward.", Yoris told him.

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes.", said Hades as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Herc crossed his arms and asked us, "Can you handle this?"

"You got it! We're heroes!", said Donald.

"Junior heroes, Donald.", Goofy corrected.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest.", said Sora.

"Wait a second! Why not the Neopets and I stay here while you, Hercules, go with Sora?", I suggested.

"Sure. I'm counting on you all."

Herc then went to Pegasus and said, "You gotta find Meg!"

The winged horse nodded and flapped his wings. He then flew into the air and over the Coliseum walls.

Part IV. Demyx and Blue Ranger

As Hercules sighed, he joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they returned to the Underworld Entrance… only to see Phil on the floor.

"Phil!", Sora gasped.

"Ooh, ohh…", he grumbled as the four ran over to him.

"What happened?", asked Herc.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black and another one in a blue skintight suit. I chased after them, but they turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

"They're the ones who stole the Olympus Stone."

"Where did they run off to?", asked Goofy.

"To the Underworld.", he answered. "They're bad apples, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case you needed to take a break, Hercules."

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!", said Sora.

"You know someone!?", asked Phil. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons, he realized whom Sora was talking about. Sora and co. then went down the Underworld Caverns to pursue the enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, we had managed to impress the crowd real well as the Lumus Squad.

"Take that!", yelled Yoris, firing a fireball.

"And this!", yelled Gregorio, tossing his javelin at Hydra's face.

"And these?!" Vitri batted two smoke grenades, disorienting the creature.

"How about this?" Pollonaire sliced at the head, knocking it down.

"Just to make sure…" Fiorina leaped into the air and fired a beam of light at the neck.

"One more touch.", I used Spinneret and sawed at the neck, severing its head, and spewing black smoke.

"And lastly…" Ilsa pounded on the head, crushing it to smithereens, leaving nothing. Not even a bloody pulp. (But I'm sure it wasn't because of her.)

The crowd cheered, "Lumus Squad! Lumus Squad! Lumus Squad!"

We all did our victory poses at that and they cheered louder.

(A/N: In case you even want to bother on how we do our poses, Since Sora, Donald, and Goofy have one, here's ours:)

Mine is twirling my gun around on my left hand for a while in front of me as my right arm is relaxed.

Fiorina's is mirrored like mine, but hands switched since she is right-handed (at least in this fan fiction).

Gregorio simply twirls his javelin over his head.

Ilsa has her arms raised into the air, fists clenched (Like the American wrestlers do).

Yoris follows Ilsa's fashion, although he only has his Rayman Hands to use.

Vitri tosses his swords upward and catches them in such a way the end pose is his sword are behind him, caught in the wrong way to hold them.

Pollonaire simply waves his right hand in the air.

(A/N: There you have it.)

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Sora worked a kink in his shoulder as he and the others traveled down The Lost Road.

"Man… This Underworld curse is really getting to me.", said Sora.

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!", said Herc.

They continued into the Atrium, where they found the strangers, who turned around to face them.

"Huh? Ah! You!", Blue Ranger said.

The other man then took off his hood, revealing a young guy with sea green eyes, and sandy blonde hair styled in a mullet.

"Wait a sec…", he said. "Roxas?"

"Excuse me?", Sora replied.

"Roxas?", the guy repeated. "It's me. Demyx Nosrac."

"What a weird last name."

"Oh, it's no use."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Now let's see here…", Blue Ranger said as he pulled out a flash card out of nowhere and read out loud, "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition."

"…Right.", he finished as he returned his card back into nowhere. "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…"

"You're bizarre…you know that.", remarked Donald.

Just then, Blue Ranger took out the Olympus Stone.

"They're the thieves!", Herc gasped.

"Now that's just plain rude!", said Demyx as he summoned a blue sitar (WTF?!). Blue Ranger did likewise, only it was an electric guitar.

"Dance, water! Dance!", Demyx and Blue Ranger commanded as water forms of them and of musical notes appeared.

* * *

Back at the Coliseum, just when we thought we got a breather, an cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. From it, we heard voices and maniacal laughing.

(A/N: Since they will be appearing over and over with that motto, I won't indicate who is speaking anymore.)

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!"

"Make it double and succumb to our will."

The smoke cleared, revealing Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!"

"To turn all beings into Heartless!"

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!"

"To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Wedge!"

"Jessie!"

"We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

"Give up right now or be on your mark!"

"Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"You guys again!", said Ilsa.

"I see the whole team has— Wait a second!", Wedge gasped. "Wizard's missing!"

"Does he have to be here?", I asked teasingly. "Am I not enough to fill in for him?"

He did not answer as the three got ready for battle. Naturally, so did we.

* * *

"Not bad, Roxas!", said Blue Ranger, seeing that his and Demyx's clones were all eliminated.

"Please, come back to us!", begged Demyx as he and Blue Ranger vanished into a dark portal.

"Guys're broken records.", remarked Sora.

"The Olympus Stone!", gasped Hercules as he grabbed said item. In a flash, their full powers 'returned'.

"Let's go!", said Sora. "Meg needs our help!"

As they entered The Lock, they saw a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Naturally, Sora unlocked the gate and the rock vanished. The pillar of energy behind the rock then turned from black to light green.

"Meg!", Herc called out.

"Almost there.", said Sora as he and the others entered the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. There, they saw Hades with a chained up Megara.

"Now that's what I call a key.", laughed Hades. "Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day."

Hades vanished in a puff of smoke. Then Meg looked at what was behind the group.

As they turned around, they saw Pete with several Heartless."

"What's wrong?", taunted Autumnus. "Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha!"

"Better think again!

"Charge!", Pete ordered the Heartless.

Despite this, Sora and the gang, eliminate the Heartless easily.

"There's too many!", complained Sora.

"Let's go!", said Donald.

Just then, Hercules charged and knocked down Pete and Autumnus. At the same time, Pegasus flew in and knocked down the heads of the bad guys once more.

"Get Meg outta here.", Herc ordered as he put her on his winged horse. "I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?", asked Sora.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero."

Herc then pat Pegasus on the behind as horse took off with Meg. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to the pillar of light, which served as the entrance as Pete and Autumnus got up.

"Now, wait a sec!", Autumnus began to say before he got blocked off by the hero.

* * *

The Three Truants were finally down as the crowd cheered once more. Still, the Hydra's body remained, unnerving me.

As the Three Truants disappeared into a dark portal, Yoris remarked, "They sure were tougher compared to last time."

Just then, the Hydra's neck rose up and out popped three more heads.

"Aww, sugar hot iced tea!", I gasped.

"Get out of here, now!", yelled Fiorina, both vocally and mentally as I heard her in both ways.

As the crowd did so, we prepared for another fight.

* * *

Pegasus flew out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock.

"Sora…I won't leave him.", protested Meg.

"He'll be okay.", Sora assured her.

But she was persistent. "Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever."

"Then we'll go back him up.", said Goofy.

"Get Meg outta here!", Donald ordered Pegasus, who complied.

Sora and the gang then return to the Underdrome, where Pete and Autumnus gathered even more Heartless.

* * *

"Five words guys! Get out of there now!"

Phil was calling for us to retreat, which we did since we were totally defeated by the Hydra, which continued to wreck the Coliseum.

As we approached him, Yoris said these words before fainting.

"At least you got your numbers right this time…"

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps.", said Autumnus, after having his and Pete's butt kicked "We'll deal with you nitwits next time!"

As they left, the cave began to collapse and the gang run for the pillar of light.

* * *

(A/N: Anything I don't physically witness is either told to me by my friends who have witnessed it, or as 'visions'.)

"Could today possibly get any better?", remarked Hades from his chamber. "This time Wonder-breath is going down for good."

* * *

As the four raced to the Underworld Entrance, Hades appeared.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout.", he said. "You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades.", said Sora.

"Can it, keyboy!"

"Then let me.", said Hercules as he took a step forward. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ."

"Sorry to say this but our friends are fighting it.", said Goofy.

"True. But do they have what it takes? Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to.", said the god as he vanished in smoke.

They ran back to the Coliseum Gates… only to see the place in ruins and Phil, Meg, and Pegasus outside, treating our wounds.

Hercules gasped as he fell to his knees, "This can't be…"

Somewhere, the Hydra roared. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approached Herc, still on his knees.

As Phil shook him, saying he was safe, Herc rambled on in sorrow.

"I failed…", he said.

"Hey, if anyone failed, it's us.", protested Vitri weakly, whose right arm was bandaged and supported by a sling.

Herc just looked around and saw all the destruction. The great statues were sliced in half and the Coliseum was in ruins.

"It's not your fault! It's ours!", said Yoris, who had his whole body (except his eyes) bandaged.

"I left everyone unprotected.", said Herc.

"You left them to US, you mean.", said Ilsa, as she wore a neck bracer (Where and how did Phil get those things?).

Herc slams the ground, saying, "Hades was right. I'm just a…a washout."

"Hey, Herc!", I said as I had bruises all over my body. "We are the washouts! We said we'd deal with the Hydra and we let you down."

"Aw, come on, champ!", begged Phil. "I didn't train you to think like that."

"Wonderboy…", muttered Meg.

"Phil's right, Hercules.", said Fiorina, whose left arm as supported by a sling.

"This is no time to beat yourself up.", Gregorio told him. His head was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm some hero…", he muttered, still depressed.

"Hercules.", muttered Pollonaire, whose legs and 'head spike' were wrapped in bandages. (A/N: I seem to be saying that word a lot of times.)

All the while, the Hydra ran rampant. Meg heaved Herc over her shoulder and carried him away as the Hydra walked over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard.

"Herc needs help!", said Donald.

"Yeah!", agreed Sora.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?", said Phil, who was at a fighting stance. Pegasus arrived, doing the same.

"We're in!", said Meg, who arrived with a couple of Elixirs.

Meanwhile, at the Coliseum Gates, where my Neopet friends and I rested, I was holding a Force inducing thingy that rolled out of my bag because when I thought of my Keychain Maker, it floated right in front of me. For minutes, I worked on a new Keychain. When I finished, and 'placed' the Keychain into my bag, I started working on another. This one, I finished as well, and just about time, since I heard the Hydra fall. From the gates, I saw Sora return in Valor Form as he held the Buurin Saber and Heart Releaser (both fan-made). Seconds later, he dismissed them and returned to normal as Hercules came over, still depressed.

"I let you down.", said Herc. "I'm just…no use."

"It's not your fault.", said Meg as she gave us Elixirs which completely recovered us. "Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

"She's right.", Ilsa said, taking off her neck brace. "Give yourself a chance to rest."

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway.", I said.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here.", Meg assured us. "I'll look after him. You guys, I owe you all big time."

"Hey, it's no big deal.", said Sora. "Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it."

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!", said Donald proudly.

"When did you make hero?", asked Meg.

"Let's save that for another time…", said Pollonaire, who was stretching his arms. "We have to hit the road."

"Okay. Don't be strangers."

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules.", said Goofy.

"Yeah…"

"Phil?", called Donald.

"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on. BY the way, Pollonaire and Vitri are now junior heroes."

"Thanks.", replied Vitri. "Well, time to go. Oh, almost forgot. The Olympus Stone, Sora. If you got it already."

Sure enough, Sora took out the stone. Hercules weakly stood up, but before he could touch the stone, the "Opening of the Gate" happened again. Afterward, we gave the Stone to Hercules, who gave Sora and Donald the spell Thunder, and teleported to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Training Room

"Didn't think I'd see somethin' like this here."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Sora and I were inside the "Training Room - Control Area".

"Mind if I try it?", asked Sora.

"Sure.", I said as I went to the controls. When Sora entered the simulation area, I pressed a few buttons and the landscape in the area changed.

A few minutes later, Sora left the room, commenting to me that the Heartless pattern seemed familiar.

"They are the same pattern you fought when you first entered the tournament in the Coliseum."

"Really? Speaking of which, what kind of world is this based on in yours?"

"Ancient Greece. But it's also part-mythical since none of those creatures we fought, especially the Heartless, exist. Not even their bones were found."

"Oh."

* * *

There were a quick series of whacking of swords in Destiny Islands.

"Nice one Kairi. You're doing great! Greater than I expected!"

Kairi had now become a very proficient fighter with the sword. 15 seconds later, she had deprived her conscience of his sword.

"Now that's enough training for today.", said her Conscience. "You should go home now."

"Not just yet!", a voice called out to them. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

A dark portal appeared and out emerged the two beings Kairi's Conscience warned her about. Speaking of which, her conscience disappeared.

"One of life's little rules.", said the guy with red hair (Axel). "Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?", asked Kairi.

"Axel and White Ranger. We happen to be an aquaintance of Sora's."

"Why don't we go see him?", finished White Ranger as he offered a hand.

"…Sora?", echoed Kairi. Just then, a dog (Pluto) came to her, barking madly. Afterwards, Dusks appeared and surrounded Kairi. By impulse, she drew out her Toy Sword, ready to defend herself. Suddenly, another dark portal appeared.

"We've got something in common, Kairi.", Axel explained. "The three of us miss someone we care about. Hey…I feel like we're friends already."

Deciding, Kairi ran for the other portal, yelling to Axel and White Ranger, "You're not acting very friendly!"

(You all know what happened next; She ends up in Betwixt and Between, then Twilight Town.)

* * *

Queen Minnie was standing in the Library of Disney Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores.

"Oh…hmm.", she brooded. "Now I wonder where that old album could be."

"Queen Minnie!", called a squeaky voice.

"It's horrible!", called a second squeaky voice.

Sure enough, two chipmunks ran in as the Queen faced them.

"Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!", said the black-nosed chipmunk (Chip).

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!", said the red-nosed chipmunk (Dale).

* * *

As Chip and Dale led Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone, the Queen was startled at what she saw.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me.", she said to herself. "The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald… Goofy… Where are you?"

**Megara**

_Hercules (1997)_

Or "Meg" for short. She's tough, witty, and a true friend to Hercules. Since she met him, Meg's been trusting folks a bit more than before.

Meg set out alone for the Underworld. She knew Hercules was exhausted and wanted Hades to give him a break from fighting in the Coliseum.

**Hades**

_Hercules (1997)_

Lord of the Underworld.

The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld -- for eternity.

**Pain**

_Hercules (1997)_

One of Hades' lackeys. Pain tried to attack Hercules when the great hero was just a little baby, but Hercules just clobbered him.

Pain can change form whenever he likes, but he's a bit of a bumbler. He's never far from his evil partner Panic.

**Panic**

_Hercules (1997)_

One of Hades' lackeys. Panic tried to attack Hercules when the great hero was just a little baby, but Hercules just clobbered him.

Panic can change form whenever he likes, but he's a bit of a bumbler. He's never far from his evil partner Pain.

**Auron**

_Final Fantasy X (2001)_

A warrior that Hades called forth from the Underworld.

In exchange for his freedom, Auron was commanded to defeat Hercules. But he refused to work with Hades, saying, "This is my story."

He doesn't talk about himself very much. What sort of story has he written thus far?"

**Vincent Valentine**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

Secluded gunslinger with a real inner demon. It is unknown how he got here, but he stayed with Auron after we left. I wonder what his reason is.

**Hercules**

_Hercules (1997)_

A legendary hero with super strength. When the Hydra destroyed the Coliseum, Hercules thought he'd let everyone down. Now he isn't sure he's the hero he thought he was, and he seems to have lost his fighting spirit.

**Philoctetes**

_Hercules (1997)_

Or "Phil" for short. Phil is a veteran trainer of heroes and Hercules' mentor. He also trained Sora and his friends during their first adventures with Hercules.

These days Phil is busy running the Coliseum and screening contestants for the games.

**Pegasus**

_Hercules (1997)_

A beautiful horse that can fly just like an eagle, Pegasus is Hercules' loyal partner. Hercules' father Zeus created Pegasus from a cloud and gave him to Hercules when he was a baby.

Hercules and Pegasus were separated for a while, but they were reunited again when they grew up.


	9. Chapter 42: Disney Castle

nightelf37: I know that Kairi's going to Twilight Town is sooner than in the game, but hey; this is my fan fiction, clear?

Rael: Got it. I managed to get a machine in my bag that 'filters' memories in this room.

nightelf37: About time. I just ran out of those bags of powder.

Rael: Glad to hear it. By the way, plot and OCs belong to me. Wait a minute. What about those (____)'s in the Jiminy's Journal entries of the SeeD Remnants?

nightelf37: Oops. Guess I didn't want to put in you name that much. Hee-hee-hee.

Chapter 42: Disney Castle

Part I. Call of Distress

"WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!"

The alarm was blaring and the ship went into light speed, knocking me off my bunk, and snapping me out of Sleep Status.

"Where are we going?!", I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Disney Castle!", answered Goofy. "It needs our help!"

Five minutes later, the ship stopped, and we were thrown over.

"Oww!", muttered Fiorina. "That hurt!"

Just then, I saw Donald and Goofy head— away from the Transwarp Room.

"Where are you going?", asked Ilsa.

"Out.", answered Donald. "Our ship is in the hangar now."

Sure enough, as the rest of us came out, we were in a hangar.

"This is your castle…", Sora concluded. "Must be nice to be home, huh? Well…"

As he talked, Donald and Goofy looked around.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right…", remarked Goofy.

"Yeah.", Donald agreed.

"What do you mean?", Pollonaire asked.

A chipmunk hopped up onto the launch control ledge and jumped at seeing us. Another one jumped up and bumped into the first, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jumped in the air, then slid down the slanting ledge to us.

"Chip! Dale!", called out Donald.

"You're back!", said the first chipmunk, who had a very high voice.

"Move it!", yelled the second, whose voice was lower, and had a red nose compared to the other's black one. "Let's go!"

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!"

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!"

We walked through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard.

Suddenly, Donald said to us, "Hey! Your logos changed again!"

When we looked, it indeed have. The logo was now a rhombus with a Blumaroo silhouette (according to Fiorina) and behind it were four diamonds colored red, blue, green, and yellow.

"The Roo Island emblem!", our Neopet friends and I said in unison.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared, especially a new one called the Minute Bomb.

"Let's try our summons.", suggested Sora.

"Got it!", I agreed.

Sora pulled out the Baseball Charm and called out "Chicken Little!"

At the same time, I called out, "Musical Wizards!" as I had their Materia on my bracelets.

A flash came out of Sora's charm and took form when it hit the ground. Then a small chicken with glasses, a green and dark green striped t-shirt, and brown shorts ran out of the light.

"Sora!", he shouted.

About the same time, the four Heartfuls I called out appeared around me, stroking my face as I laughed. Then, I got serious and so did the Heartfuls, Sora and Chicken Little.

"Prepare for the hurt of your life!", said Chicken Little as he pulled out a baseball bat out of nowhere and Sora pulled out baseballs from the same place. My Heartfuls then faced their former comrades (the real Heartless), and fired beams of their magic together (except Requiem, who only had Cure Magic) at them. At the same time, Sora tossed the balls at Chicken Little, who batted them at the Heartless, knocking them silly, down, and out. Also, during the summon 'time', I saw firecrackers being batted as well and my eyes opened wide like this: OO. Before I realized it, the Heartless were gone and so were our summons.

"Let's move on.", I said to our friends, who were stunned (not the Stun status effect, of course).

After collecting the surrounding treasures, we entered the door into the colonnade. Fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, we arrived in the Library.

There, we saw whom Donald and Goofy called Queen Minnie.

"Your Majesty, Queen Minnie!", reported Donald as he saluted. "We're back!"

"You're here!"

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?", stated Goofy as he saluted as well.

"Yes."

"Where's the King?", Sora said casually as he stared at Queen Minnie, who stared right back at him. Infuriated, I shot, with my DirLuxGun, one of Sora's hair spikes. Immediately after, Donald pulled him down by the ear.

"Excuse him.", said Donald. "This is our friend, Sora."

Goofy then introduced me and our Neopet friends to her.

"Why did you do that?", Sora hissed to me under his breath.

"I told you I'd shoot you next time you disrespected royalty.", I reminded him. "I am true to my word on that."

"Oh! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man.", said the Queen.

"So, do you know where he is?", I asked.

She shook her head and we sighed.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?", asked Donald.

"Oh my… So those are the Heartless.", she realized.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!", Ilsa assured her.

"I know I can count on you all. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

We all saluted. Then, she gasped, "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them!", said Vitri.

"The whole castle!?", said Fiorina.

"We just gotta split up.", said Goofy.

"We'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on.", said Gregorio and Yoris.

"No way, you'll just get lost!", protested Donald.

"No we won't, because you're coming with us, Donald."

"What?!"

"We girls will go with Goofy.", said Fiorina.

Goofy agreed.

"Okay. Then the rest of us will stay with the Queen.", Sora said. (That would be him, me, Vitri, and Pollonaire.)

"Good.", I agreed as the Queen giggled.

"All righty then, see ya later!", Goofy said, as he left with the girls. Gregorio and Yoris then held Donald's arms and dragged him out of the library.

"Hey guys!", Donald was protesting. "Let go of me, guys!."

"Um, the audience chamber, right, Queen Minnie?", I said.

"Yes.", she said. "Let's be on our way."

Before we went, I saw Vitri looking about among the books. Pollonaire 'pulled' him away from them, then turned him around, about to scold him when Sora noticed what the Gelert was holding.

(A/N: whenever a movement by Pollonaire is in apostrophes, it means that he is using his Force powers to do them.)

"A page from the Pooh Book!", gasped Sora. "Thanks, Vitri."

"Sorry about that.", Pollonaire apologized to the Gelert as he put him down. "Let's buy something from that Moogle over there."

As he pointed at one, who was next to the table, named Mogjiro, Sora was already there, purchasing a Divine Bandanna for me to wear, and a Dark Anklet for himself. Pollonaire decided to order one as well.

(A/N: Come now, should we forget about the shopping?)

After that, we hurried back to the Colonnade and, with Queen Minnie's directions, head for the Audience Chamber. As always, Heartless were in the way, but the Sora, Pollonaire, and I stood in front of the Queen, like a wall. Vitri stood behind her, fending off any back attackers, although the Queen was able to help him out too by firing white spheres of light. Minutes later, we finally made it to our destination, which its door was blocked by a magical seal.

"Just one moment.", said the Queen as she held up her right hand at the door. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room."

The magical barrier dissipated and the room was unlocked. Then, a small door appeared through the larger one. This made our eyes go wide open since we thought the large doors were gonna open.

"Now then…shall we?", said the Queen. Snapping out of our disbelief, we entered the room, which was completely empty. Just then, a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless floated down from the ceiling.

"Not here, too!", I complained.

"Please take me to the throne.", said the Queen.

"Pollonaire, you heard her!", ordered Sora. A moment later, I realized what he intended. Before I could say anything, the Shoyru went behind the Queen, grabbed her by the waist, and took off into the air, above the Heartless. They tried to follow, but the rest of us held them off. Soon enough, the Queen was successfully, brought down to the throne, and Pollonaire took off once more to assist us. As the battle wore on, Vitri was getting irritated.

"Come on, give us a break!", he complained.

Meanwhile, Queen Minnie hurriedly reached beneath the arm of the throne and pressed a button. Then, there was a loud rumbling and the throne along with the blue platform it is on started to move. We steadied ourselves since we were on the blue platform.

Just then, a flash of light blinded us for a moment. When the light faded, the Heartless were gone. What was now where the throne had been was a set of stairs to a lower room.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.'", explained the Queen. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil…thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

"The Cornerstone…of Light?", we said, confused, as we followed the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone. There, we saw an unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls and a giant ball of swirling light standing in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, the others have arrived.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone.", she said as she indicated the giant ball of swirling light standing in the middle of the room. "But look. The thorns… They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean…"

Just then, a burst of green flames appears before the Queen and two images of two beings we never thought we'd ever meet again appeared.

"Maleficent!", Donald gasped.

"Commander Xin!", Yoris gasped.

"No way!", Sora gasped.

"Well, well, well.", said Maleficent. "What have we here…? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!"

"And I see that the DirLuxGun wielder has adopted the habit of having half-animals as companions.", Xin remarked.

"Was that… was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Gregorio, who had an irritated look. "'Cause I'm not laughing!"

At that same instant, Donald yelled to the evil duo. "Now you're gonna deal with me!"

They both leaped to attack but flew right through them into the Cornerstone's stand, knocked unconscious.

"All in good time.", said Xin. "I promise you'll be able to partake of our vengeance. But you must be patient."

"How did you get back here?", asked Fiorina.

"A lot of concentration, and the only thought that kept us going.", answered Maleficent as she pointed at us. "All of you. All we kept thinking about was revenge, after you took us down, despite our best efforts. Now we are free, and we want your heads."

"Gee, I'm flattered.", remarked Vitri. "I didn't even get to know you and already, you want revenge. Same for Pollonaire."

"Just what are you doing here!?", demanded the Queen.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always.", Xin replied as he bowed down and promptly got up again. "We're here on a property venture. We want this castle for our own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what we have in mind. I suppose we'll just have to fill every room with our personal touch of darkness."

They then tried to touch the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejected their hands.

"I don't know who you are or what you did in the past, but you'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!", said Pollonaire.

"Ooh… how frightening.", said Xin as he shuddered mockingly. "Very well. We'll stop… Just as soon as the castle belongs to us!"

"Bring it on!", Yoris called as they both disappeared and laughed maniacally. At that time, Donald and Gregorio regained consciousness from their collision on the Cornerstone's stand.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before.", explained the Queen. "I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!", Goofy suggested.

Donald realized whom Goofy is implying. "Merlin the Wizard!"

"Yes!", agreed Queen Minnie "That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!"

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?", I said.

"Yeah. Let's go!", Sora said.

"What about some of us stay here and guard the Queen?", Fiorina suggested. "We don't all have to go, right?"

"Okay. Then Donald and Goofy will go with me."

When the three left, my Neopet friends either slacked off or stayed alert for Heartless. As for me, I got to work on some new Keychains; the Arkanoid Axess and the One-Way Direction, first of a different class of Keyblades.

"Uh, Queen Minnie?", I asked.

"Yes, Rael?"

"Have you met any companions the King traveled with?"

"Why, yes. I remember there was a guy in yellow and orange who had a very peculiar weapon; a gun that relied on sunlight."

" Django! The Solar Boy!"

"Yes! That is his name!"

"I wonder how the King met him? Do you know, your Majesty?"

"No. The King hasn't told me. But I'm sure he wasn't trying to keep it a secret."

An hour after, Sora and company went to fetch Merlin, the wizard himself arrived with the others in a poof of smoke. Donald, however, seemed to be busy explaining the situation in Disney Castle.

"…There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!?"

It was when he was out of breath did he notice they were back in Disney Castle.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself.", said Merlin as he approached the Cornerstone of Light.

"What's happening, Merlin?", I asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious."

The wizard cleared his throat, then waved his arms and a door appeared.

"What's that?", asked Gregorio.

"That is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

"Oh boy!", cheered Donald.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!", thanked Goofy.

"Then we should go get him!", said Sora as he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handles.

"Wait a moment!", interrupted Merlin "The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do—lock it with your Keyblade.

"Got it.", affirmed Sora.

"You can count on us!", assured Donald.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

"What do you mean?", asked Vitri.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!"

When Fiorina and Ilsa cleared their throats in response, Merlin added, "And lasses!"

Sora finally opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. We entered as well and the door closed when we all crossed.

(A/N: Since we didn't enter the next world via Gummi Ship, there is no "Gummi Ship Time" portion. Makes sense, right?)

In Twilight Town, after being taken care of by Hayner and the gang, Kairi told them of what had happened before she arrived.

"What a romantic story!" Olette remarked as Kairi wrapped up her tale.

"If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up.", Pence reasoned, trying to comfort Kairi.

"Yeah, he said he'll be coming back.", said Hayner with confidence.

"Really?", asked Kairi. "Great!"

Just then, Kairi's Conscience materialized in front of everyone in the room.

"You can't rest now, Kairi.", he told her. "Axel and White Ranger will have realized where you went soon. You have to prepare and try to fight him off."

"She's in danger?!", asked Hayner.

Kairi's conscience turned to him and the others and nodded. "Who among you can fight?"

When Hayner raised his hand, he sighed and said to Pence and Olette, "I guess I'm gonna have to train you two as well."

"What?!", they gasped in surprise.

"If Sora is to see Kairi soon, she'll have to remain here until he arrives. Axel and White Ranger want to take her away. I fear Kairi and Hayner will not be enough to hold them off, so you have to pitch in."

"So… when do we begin?", asked Olette.

"Now.", replied Kairi's Conscience as a Struggle Wand and a Struggle Hammer appeared in his hands. He tossed them to Olette and Pence respectively. By impulse, Kairi pulled out her Toy Sword and Hayner pulled out a Struggle Sword.

"Let us begin."

"Okay.", the four teenagers replied shakily as they got into a battle stance.

**Chip**

_Private Pluto (1943)_

One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is diligent and follows through on his plans.

Chip looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth."

**Dale**

_Private Pluto (1943)_

One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Dale's pretty impulsive, but he works slow and steady to finish a job when it's important.

Dale looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth.

**Queen Minnie**

_Plane Crazy (1928)_

Queen of Disney Castle.

She is ruling in Mickey's absence. At her request, I'm tagging along with Donald and Goofy as the Royal Chronicler.

Queen Minnie is quite concerned about the King, but she knows in her heart that he'll be all right.

**Chicken Little**

_Chicken Little (2005)_

Chicken Little has more pluck and heart than most boys twice his size. He never turns away from a challenge, no matter how big it is.

He's a loyal pal of Sora's, and is always quick to answer a call for help.

**Musical Wizards**

Consists of a Red Nocturne, a Blue Rhapsody, a Yellow Opera, and a Green Requiem. Working together, their magic is a blast!


	10. Chapter 43: Timeless River

Chapter 43: Timeless River

Part I. Wrong Guy

Somewhere, in a monochrome world, a door like the one we entered jumped around, making several honks and whistles. It then opened, spitting us out onto the ground.

I did a take as everything was black and white. As I looked at myself, so were we! And to make matters a lot weirder, the outfits of Sora, Donald, and Goofy are different and cartoon-like. Sora had reverted to a cartoon version of his outfit when they first met, Donald is in a sailor outfit, and Goofy is in a vest with a hat and shoes. And worst of all, he's not wearing pants… I looked at myself to see that I was wearing a monochrome version of my first attire when I entered this universe.

Before I could look at what our Neopet friends have become, Goofy called our attention.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!", he said.

As Sora walked over to it, he then realized that—

"What's going on? Everything's black and white."

"And why do I look like an old cartoon character?", I was asking myself.

"Hey, this is kinda like…um…uh…", Donald stuttered.

"Deja vu?", Goofy finished.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Really?", Sora asked. "Have you been here before?"

Suddenly he gasped as he saw my Neopet friends.

"What happened to you, guys?"

When I looked, I realized that our Neopet friends have become Grey (At this color, they always look sad, regardless of their actual feelings). Also, their logos (and mine) resembled two green glaring eyes over an oblong checkered black, brown, and green, as well as lined with a green line, little brown triangles, and a swirl which looked like hair.

"Kiko Lake.", I thought.

Just then, a fat black cat that has an awkward hat and overalls with one strap; came running by. He stopped when he saw us, and asked, "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?"

Thinking it was Pete in Retro Form, which we are, we all pointed fingers at him (even Yoris, who used his Rayman Hands' finger).

He gasped and we heard a cymbal clash.

"Why I oughta…!", said Pete, who got ready to fight, but he backed off. "Bah, I don't have time on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

As he walked off to the Pier, Sora concluded that it is Pete, though I personally think otherwise.

Sora: Well, there's our villain.

We nodded, then went to a bystander Moogle named Mogtaro. After buying Potions, Ethers, Gold Rings for Donald, Yoris (who put them on his Rayman Hands), me, and Ilsa, and Tourmaline Rings for the rest of us, we entered the Pier and see Captain Pete standing on the dock.

When we called his attention, he turned around and said, "What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?"

"More than one!", answered Sora.

"Them's fighting words!" Pete curled up his fist and swung his arm around. Just then, we heard a whistle going off and thought the sound is a boat whistle. Pete walked past us to see what the noise was, but we quickly got in his way and got into battle stances.

"Not so fast!", Sora told him.

"Yeah!", agreed Donald.

"What's the big idea?"

Pollonaire answered by 'lifting' him into the air and sent him all over the place, not wavering for a second. Then he let him go, who landed on his butt.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway?", Pete demanded. Then he took a good look at them. "Hmm… Who are ya? You new around here?"

"Cut the act," Sora said in an annoyed tone. A boat whistle was heard going off again, and Pete tried to get up, but a loud crack was heard and he fell on his butt, and a cymbal clash followed.

"Hey Sora, there's something wrong here…" Goofy whispered to Sora. He walked over to Pete. "Are you really Pete?"

"Of course I'm Pete!" Pete replied, "I'm the cap'n of the steamboat! Now, why don't you punks go away, so I could find the punk that stole my boat!" Another crack sound was heard, and Pete fell to his butt again.

"Gee guys, I think we made a mistake…" Goofy whispered to the others.

"I'm starting to think the same thing," Sora said. "He hasn't even called any Heartless. What's more, Autumnus is not around."

"Sorry we attacked you like that, Cap'n Pete," Pollonaire apologized.

Pete was on his butt. "Oh yeah? Well if you are, how about finding my steamboat?" He shouted angrily, trying to stand up. There was a cracking sound, and Pete fell to his butt yet again. "My back!" He moaned. We hurried to him and tried to calm him down. Them, we went back to Cornerstone Hill.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy.", grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Aw, that would be too easy.", I protested. "Maybe this is an A.U. Pete."

"A.U.?"

"Alternate Universe. Perhaps this Pete and this world is in an alternate universe."

"C'mon, fellas.", Gregorio called out. "Let's try to find that steamboat."

"I guess we DID say we would…", Fiorina recalled.

"Hey, we've got a door to find!", reminded Donald. "Although… I don't see any doors."

"Huh? What's this?", asked Vitri, pointing at an odd window with a curtain floating in midair nearby. As we walked over to it, we tried to see what was behind it, but couldn't.

Just then, Donald pulled the drawstring on the side and opened the curtains. We saw a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. When the doors opened, the Heartless entered, and the door disappeared. Meanwhile, we saw another door bouncing in the background. When it opened, we saw ourselves thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!", Goofy said.

As Sora walked over to it, he then realized that—

"What's going on? Everything's black and white."

"And why do I look like an old cartoon character?", I was asking myself.

"Hey, this is kinda like…um…uh…", Donald stuttered.

"Deja vu?", Goofy finished.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Really?", Sora asked. "Have you been here before?"

The video ended with a flash and the curtains shutting.

"What was that?", asked Yoris and Gregorio, who were shorter than Donald and thus, couldn't see the video.

"Heartless goin' out…", Ilsa began.

"…and us, coming in.", Vitri finished.

"What does it mean?", I wondered.

Donald walked over to the curtain again, and pulled the rope again. He looked back at the screen to see of something else would show on the window, but the curtain didn't move and we slunked our heads.

Then four windows, most likely the same ones that the Heartless had entered, appeared out of nowhere next to the Cornerstone of Light.

"Let's take out those Heartless!" Sora shouted. They ran to the leftmost window and jumped in. And it seems that he didn't notice the design has the construction site on it.

"Wait for me!", said Donald as he followed.

"Me too." Goofy entered as well. Gregorio and Yoris followed.

"There are other doors.", I said to the ones left behind. "Let's go in one of them."

We agreed as we all jumped into the second window, which had a picture of a giant being held down by ropes.

Part II. Building Site and Lilliput

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yoris, and Gregorio found themselves at a construction site, where some kind of building is being built. The quintet looked around in wonder.

"What are they building?" Sora asked.

"Heck, I don't know," Yoris replied, then he noticed that they were on a wooden platform, held up by a single rope, near the top of the construction site. His eyes widened as he thought of something. "Uh…oh. We got a problem here."

"Why's that?" Sora asked, turning to Yoris… but ending up face to face with a Heartless that looked like a hammer.

"AH! Watch out!" Gregorio yelled, far too late. Suddenly, a mouse swung down on a rope and kicked the Heartless out of the way.

"The King!" Donald shouted as the said mouse, who was in a pair of dark grey (remember, no color) shorts with two white ovals on the front and yellow shoes, landed on a steel beam overhead. He looked back at the quintet and waved at them then ran off.

"Gee, he looks kinda different now…" Goofy noted. "And where's the Solar Boy?"

Then, more Heartless appeared around the platform. "Heartless! I knew it!", Sora shouted at the sight of them. He turned to where the King was and said, "You really saved the day!"

Everyone got into their fighting stances. "Let's take care of the Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah… I just hope the rope won't snap and we all fall to our pitiful deaths!" Yoris noted, causing the others' eyes to widen in shock/panic.

The hammer-like Heartless, called Hammer Frames, slammed its head on the platform, propelling the quintet into the air. The Heartless were also propelled into the air as well. Gregorio noticed that there were some Heartless coming up to him, so he recovered in midair and spun his javelin like a helicopter blade, slashing all of them that passed him. Sora got the hint and did the same. In his style, that is. They were just small fry, so the rest of the battle went by quickly.

"How do you like that?" Sora taunted the already-gone Heartless. The King ran up to him, shook his hand vigorously, waved and ran off.

Just then, Yoris saw something. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at something. The others followed his "Rayman Hand" finger and saw another window that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. They walked up to it, then Donald pulled on the rope like last time.

The video played and they saw Maleficent in the dark tower at Hollow Bastion talking to Pete.

"You absolute idiot!", the witch said. "You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more…you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!"

She began to walk away and leave, saying, "Useless imbecile…"

"But-but…but I…", Pete stammered, but before they could find our more, the film ended and the Quintet were back at Cornerstone Hill.

"What—?" Sora was confused.

"Somebody sure was angry.", Goofy concluded.

"I don't understand.", Donald complained.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first.", said Sora. "This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check."

Just as they were about to enter a door with a symbol of someone being tied down, they saw a note on it.

_To: Sora_

_By: Rael_

_We're in here right now, so wait for us, okay?_

There was a town, and there was us. However there was something different; the size ratio between the town and us was reversed. We're giants!

"What the- The town's shrunk!" I cried out after taking a step in the small town.

"More like we got bigger." Fiorina wondered.

"Cool! Now I can act like that menacing giant!" said Ilsa with glee and began to roar, scaring the town folk… who were not around… "But I wish there are people that I can terrorize…"

Pollonaire shook his head and walked up to the big tower in the middle. "Hey, check out the toy cannons!" he said, looking at the cannons. He admired the tower for a moment, but then he saw the King.

"The King!" Vitri called our attention.

The rest of us saw him too. "I wonder what he's trying to say?" Fiorina wondered. The King pointed at the gate at the end of town. We all looked and saw 5 airplane-like Heartless; called Aeroplanes.

"Hey! They're Heartless!" I pointed out the obvious as more of them appeared. Then we brought out our weapons and got into fighting stances.

"Let's get them!" Vitri shouted as he looked at the tower. An idea hit him, so he jumped up and bounced off the tower. The cannons started firing at the Heartless dealing minimal damage, but stunning them long enough for the rest of us to get rid of them. As another wave came, Fiorina and I just shot them down at the wings as they crashed and exploded like real airplanes. Ilsa, on the other hand was having fun; grabbing Aeroplanes and tossing them towards Pollonaire, who 'crushed' them or sliced them in half.

"That was weird…" I mumbled as I dismissed my weapons. The King ran up to me, shook my hand violently, waved us bye-bye, and ran off.

Vitri turned and saw something. "Hey guys, look!" He said, pointed at something. They all turned and saw another window. They walked up to it and Pollonaire 'pulled' on the rope.

We saw a video of Pete, mumbling to himself, with Autumnus trying to comfort him.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud…she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless… Why, when I was startin' out…"

Pete looked down, and burst into tears.

"Oh…I miss those good ol' days…", wept Pete. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time… *sniff* What I wouldn't give…"

Just then, a white door appeared behind Pete and he turned around to see— a Power Ranger. It was hard to determine the color since it was grayscale, but he had the likeness of Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Ranger but with a VI on his chest.

"Huh? Who might you be."

"The answer to your dreams.", the Ranger replied, showing the door.

"Stop being so mystical.", said Autumnus as both he and Pete walk closer to the door and open it. As bright light poured out of it, Pete said, Hey! I think that's my…"

Just then, the five of us were back at Cornerstone Hill. There, Sora told us what happened and we did the same.

"And there was a door.", I finished.

"It looks familiar…", Vitri said. "Yup—it's the door Merlin magic'd up!",

"So it should come straight here, right?", Ilsa said.

"Sure! I think…"

"Well, there's two more areas to clear out," Goofy reasoned.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Donald exclaimed in agreement as he went into the third window, which had an image of a burning building. Goofy, Pollonaire, Fiorina, and I followed. Before I got in, I told Sora, as I pointed to a window that had a symbol of a house with The King's emblem.. "Go to the last one!"

Part III. Scene of the Fire and The King's House

The huge apartment complex in front of us was shaking around in a cartoony way, while a stationary fire nearby shot flames into the open windows.

"A fire!", I pointed out.

The King ran up to the fire, flailing around at a loss of what to do. "We gotta help him!" Ilsa shouted. Then Heartless appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us.

"Okay, Ilsa, Goofy and I will take care of the Heartless while you and Donald take care of the fire!" Pollonaire ordered me.

"Got it!" I said, not minding his authority, then Donald and charged at the fire while the other three charged at the Heartless. I approached a fire and cast Blizzara, which quickly extinguished the fire. Donald did the Blizzard to the other fire until all of a sudden, a car drove to us and knocked the duck into the air; I managed to dodge it. As Donald recovered, he and I saw the car standing on its back-wheels.

"That isn't a car!" I realized. "It's a Heartless!" I then used Thundara on it. It got ticked off and was about to charge at them until a lightsaber flew at it and sliced it in half. We turned and saw Pollonaire in a pose as he caught his returning weapon.

"We couldn't leave you guys alone with that Heartless, huh?" Pollonaire asked them. We all glared at the Shoyru. Donald and I realized that he, Goofy, and Ilsa had taken care of the Heartless… that fast. The building stopped shaking and the fire dissipated. The King ran up to me, shook my hand, waved us bye -bye, and ran off again.

"Well, that takes care of that," I sighed with relief.

Goofy then turned around and saw something. "Hey!" He called out, pointing at another window. They walked over to it and Ilsa pulled on the rope this time. We saw another video.

"Fascinating…", Xin remarked. "This appears to be a portal to the past!"

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!", Pete said.

"Stop gawking and start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!"

"Okay."

"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!", Pete replied eagerly. "You can count on me…! So, what do I do?"

"Patience, my comrade…", Xin said as he looked through the door. In a corner of the room, Autumnus was talking with the Ranger (The voices of Xin and Autumnus are different, so I was able to differentiate). "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light… Mmm… Now we can take the castle from those fools—but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care…"

In the other door…

Sora, Vitri, Gregorio, Fiorina, and Yoris walked into a house on a snowy day and saw The King running through his house, obviously worried. There was a black and gray vortex in the center of the room, sucking everything up!

"Hey, that vortex is sucking the furniture in the house!" Gregorio pointed out.

Then, 3 Rapid Thruster Heartless appeared in front of the vortex, and The King fled like, well… a mouse.

Yoris fired a zap cannonball on the vortex, making it shrink and stop sucking.

"Okay, I don't know how long it'll stay like that, but we need to finish off the Heartless!" Fiorina announced. Everyone agreed and pummeled and blasted the Heartless with their weapons until The King's home was safe.

Mickey once more shook Sora's hand, waved them bye-bye and ran out of the house.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sora said with relief.

Vitri then turned around and saw something.

"Huh?" He said, pointing to the final window.

"Hey! The last one, I think! Provided the others opened this thing in where they are before us." Yoris pointed out as they walked to it. The JubJub then pulled the rope. The video showed Xin, Pete, Autumnus, and the Ranger.

"Listen well.", Xin said as the other three nodded. "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on Disney Castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!"

"The Cornerstone…of Light?", the Ranger asked as he, Autumnus, and Pete looked from the door back to Xin.

"Yes! That sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle."

"Oh.", Autumnus realized.

"You know what must be done?"

"We do, sir.", answered the Ranger "I no longer am a part of Anarchy Force. After realizing a mutiny was hidden by the Organization member, Axel, Brown Ranger and I now serve Maleficent and the Crescent Alliance."

"Go then.", said Xin. "It's time to prove your worth, Power Ranger! And don't dare to fail us again, Pete!"

As Xin left, the Ranger wondered. "Prove my worth…let's see…"

Just then, Autumnus got an idea.

"I know! Let's smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!"

"But first… I gotta go get my old boat back.", said Pete as he opened the door and went in, with the Ranger and Autumnus following.

Part IV. Two Petes and Grey Ranger

Suddenly, we were back at Cornerstone Hill, and Sora's team has done their job too.

"You first, Rael.", Sora told me.

"Well, we found out that Xin must have known all along!"

"Let's see…if that door's connected to the past…", Goofy began.

"No, no, no!", Donald corrected. "It comes here."

"Then that means we're in the past!", Goofy finished.

"Wow. If we're in the past…", Vitri began.

"…we can change the future!", Donald finished.

"Wait a second, boys! Remember what Merlin said?", Pollonaire reminded them. "He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!"

"Aw, I was only joking.", said Donald, but I doubted that.

"I wouldn't want to change the future, anyway.", Vitri scoffed. "So…what are we gonna do?"

"Doors, bad guys… Gawrsh, my brain hurts!", Goofy complained.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!", I said. "It's your turn, Sora. What did you find out?"

"We found out that it was Pete after all who's behind this! He also had Autumnus and a Power Ranger, as you call them."

"Why, he tricked us!", said Donald.

"Still, something doesn't seem right.", Goofy countered.

"Yeah.", I agreed. "Maybe Pete is behind this, but don't forget; we're in the past. Maybe we met Past-Pete."

"You got a point.", Sora supported me. "The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy…"

Just then, Donald noticed Pete, Autumnus, and the Ranger near the sign to the Waterway. When he caught our attention, I saw that this Pete did not look like the Pete we saw the first time. Present-Pete was laughing.

"Now that castle's as good as ours!", he said as he and his companions ran to the Waterway.

"That's the Pete we know!", remarked Fiorina.

"Bad, bad, bad!", said Donald.

"Oh, no!", Goofy gasped. When we turned around, we saw that the Cornerstone was gone. We even saw a blinking 2-D outline of it for three seconds.

"The Cornerstone's gone!", gasped Yoris.

"But that means…", Gregorio started.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!"

Just then, Past-Pete was running tiredly through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway.

"Hey, hold it right there!", ordered Sora.

"That's not the bad Pete!", I told him. "We just saw him, Autumnus, and the Ranger go where this Pete's going seconds ago!"

"No way, small fry!", answered Past-Pete to Sora's accusation. "I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!"

"Yeah! It was you!", accused Donald, ignoring what I theorized.

"That's the wrong Pete, guys!", Vitri was getting infuriated. "Even with our eyes like this, we can still see as clear as we have before entering this damn place!"

"Right, me!", Pete agreed do Donald's allegation, pointing to himself. Then he realized he was wrong and took back his answer. "No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!"

As Past-Pete sauntered to the Waterway, Sora was getting helplessly confused.

"Aw, which is it!?", Sora complained as we went to the Waterway, where we saw the Petes, past and present, duking it out on one another. However, the battle wasn't fair as Autumnus and Grey Ranger are ganging up on Past-Pete and soon defeated him.

"The Cornerstone!", gasped Vitri as he saw the trio jump onto it, which was enclosed by a cage.

"After him!", ordered Sora as we pursued the three on the steamboat.

"You mugs couldn't follow us if you wanted to!", taunted Pete.

"Later, losers!", said Autumnus as he attempted to pull a face. However, that was covered by his mask, so we couldn't see what it was, but I assumed it was a (:-P). Pete then threw tons of garbage at us, but Vitri answered with his own bombs and they were gone in an instant. Fiorina and Pollonaire then flew to the steamboat, dodging every shot Autumnus was making. The Ranger had too-good martial arts moves, so they stayed in the air and attacked from there. Meanwhile, Yoris was aiming at the Wutian and the Ranger and was firing ice balls which froze them and the cage roof. Just as Sora deflected a pile of garbage, which knocked Pete to the water, Sora cast Thunder on the frozen area, and knocked Autumnus and the Ranger into the water too, as well as freeing the Cornerstone. Also, three green Materia flew straight into my hand, and I saw that they had a tree (Regen), a mirror (Reflect), and a viper (Osmose, I realized after trying it another time).

As Pete surfaced right next to the raft holding the sphere, he yelled, "You'll pay for this!"

Just then, the raft hits him and he's knocked underwater. Coincidentally, the steamboat stopped moving.

"The Cornerstone!", said Donald as our three nemeses surfaced on the shore and ran for it.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!", I told him. "They're headin' for the doorway!"

We all ran to the Wharf and find our nemeses dealing with Past-Pete and they managed to knock him down again. Past-Pete got up, grabbing his face."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!", he cried.

"Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!", said Autumnus.

"Then try us!", I said.

Just then, Past-Pete blasts through us, heading straight for his future self, the Wutian, and the Ranger.

Before they began to fight, Sora asked the Ranger, "Wait a second. Are the Organization and Rangers allied with Maleficent and Xin?"

The Ranger answered, "No. I'm a rebel. I'm Grey Ranger, partner of the late Zexion Zitro."

" The late Zexion Zitro?", I asked. "You mean—"

"Yes. He was killed, but not by you guys, of course. After all, you aren't our only enemies."

"Who, then?"

"Why trouble you in your final hour?", he answered as he sucked Sora and I into a matrix before I could say "That was Vexen's line!".

"Where are we?", Sora asked. But I saw that it was the 'battle matrix' in Castle Oblivion. We were also back to being colored.

"It won't matter. "As you can see… Your hopes are nothing but a mere illusion!"

He then pulled out a spell book and we got ready for battle.

Before he could even begin to strike, we struck first, with slashes and blasts. I followed up with a Yoyo Shot, but Grey Ranger managed able to warp away from the barrage after seeing the chance, then he followed up with a black pit of anti-matter, which sucked us in and drained our health and magic energy. In response, I performed Firaga Burst, making fireballs appear from above and attack the Ranger. Sora followed up with a series of combos, ground and aerial. Then, I finished him off with a Headshot.

As Grey Ranger staggered, he said, "You make a good hero." falling over and powering down, revealing a 'young' silver haired man with a plain purple shirt, jeans, and glasses (like me). I then whipped out my device, saying, "I arrest you for betraying your group and theft of the Cornerstone of Light!" Naturally, he came out guilty and was 'contained'. Just as I put the card and the Delta Device in my bag, I heard Ilsa' voice.

"Ghatsret Na!"

We were suddenly back at Timeless River (and our monochrome selves), where we saw Past-Pete and the others defeat Present-Pete and Autumnus.

"It serves ya right!", said Past-Pete.

Present-Pete and Autumnus grumbled and started running off. They held up their hands to the sky, and a doorway to the present appeared.

"And stay out!", Past-Pete shouted as the two quickly opened it and ran through it.

"Sora!", Donald shouted.

"Yeah, I know.", Sora replied, remembering the mission. He pointed his Keyblade at the doorway. A keyhole appeared on the door. A bright beam shot out from the Keyblade and struck the keyhole. The keyhole disappeared, and so did the door.

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here?", Past-Pete asked. "Who was that creep, anyways?"

"Hello? That creep was you from the future!", Sora explained, but Goofy covers his mouth before the last three words.

"Sora, that's a secret!", Pollonaire reminded him.

"Secret? What kinda secret?", asked the captain. "Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!", Donald said as the rest of us chuckled.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways."

Part V. The Adventure Continues

We all drove the steamboat down the Timeless River and towed the Cornerstone of Light. While Sora was at the helm, I blew the whistle, as Mickey lazily tapped his foot at the back of the raft. When we made it back to Cornerstone Hill, we saw a black Mushroom-type Heartless dressed as a member of the Organization.

"No. 1.", it said. "Leader of Mushrooms XIII."

"Part of the Organization?", I asked.

"Heck, no. But I do have a shield for your friend there." It pointed at Goofy. "Just hear me out, okay?"

"Sure."

"All right. Here's my challenge; Hit me 99 times within 30 seconds and the shield is yours."

"We're game.", Sora said.

After the rough challenge, we won.

"Very well.", said No. 1. "The shield is yours."

Sure enough, Goofy's shield was replaced with what he promised (The Limited Mushroom).

"I wish you luck.", it said as it poofed away.

"Why did you trust that Heartless?", Pollonaire asked.

"One, it spoke up, meaning it's sentient. Two, it was a Mushroom Heartless, which are benevolent.", explained Sora. "You know that ordinary Heartless attack once we are sighted."

"Okay… Let's roll this stone back."

Together, we all rolled up the Cornerstone of Light back on its pedestal.

"Now that was light.", I remarked. "Both in brightness and in weight."

"I betcha the castle's safe now.", said Goofy.

"I guess we should head back."

"Wait! As long as we're here…", Donald began to say.

"Donald!", we all shouted.

"Huh? What? No, no, no!"

But it was too late. Pollonaire was already 'lifting' him up to the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO! I didn't even utter any swear words yet!"

"My lifting you us is not a punishment for a swear word.", explained Pollonaire as we opened the door. "Slicing a tail feather is."

He then 'launched' Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and he and the rest of us walk back in.

Meanwhile, back in the present, The Hall of the Cornerstone was becoming white again and the thorns shone with a bright light and vanished.

"The thorns have disappeared!", said the Queen.

"By George! The lads and lasses have accomplished their mission."

"Hooray!", cheered Chip.

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!", said Dale.

Just then, the Door opened and Donald fell out of it into the room, followed by us.

"Welcome back!", the Queen greeted. "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Good work, you guys!", congratulated the chipmunks.

"Now fellows, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?"

"Of course not!", said Donald, but the rest of us giggled.

Meanwhile, I turned to the entrance to the Hall of the Cornerstone and spotted a female duck being with purple eye shadow, a tiara, and a purple pretty dress. Donald turned around as well and recognized her.

"Daisy! I'm back!", he called.

Said lady walked over to Donald when the rest of us noticed her. But what I noticed that the rest didn't was a quiver hidden inside the back of her dress.

"Who's that?", Sora asked.

Goofy grinned. "Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart," he replied, receiving an 'Oh…' from the rest of us.

When Daisy got to Donald, however, she put her hands on her hips, suddenly going from a meek lady to a nagging girlfriend in an instant.

"Donald! You missed our date again!", she scolded, causing Donald and the rest of us to flinch.

"Does this happen all the time?", Vitri whispered to Goofy, while hiding his mouth with his hand so Daisy won't know what he's talking about.

"Well, yes.", Goofy replied, and we all sweatdropped.

"I know it's an important mission.", Daisy continued, "but you should at least check in every once in a while!"

Donald looked back to us for help, but we offered him none. When he glanced at the gateway, he chuckled evilly. Merlin knew what he was going to do.

"Donald!", Merlin scolded the duck. Donald bowed.

"Be just a minute!", he said, then he took off to the gate, but Daisy grabbed his tail before he could get to it.

"Where do you think you're going?", Daisy demanded.

Donald managed to escape her grip, dragging her to the ground. All of us laughed as Daisy chased Donald around the Cornerstone.

As the chase continued, she said, "Don't make me use this!" When we wondered what "this" was, she stopped, pulled out a collapsible bow, 'opened' it up, pulled out an arrow, and aimed at Donald. Making her mark, she fired the arrow, which knocked out Donald's hat, which made him stop.

Just then, Queen Minnie gasped. "Oh, look!" She exclaimed. Sora's Keyblade had appeared, and so did my DirLuxGun and Fiorina's RefLuxGun, and the Cornerstone was shining with a familiar light. The three of us performed the "Opening of the Gate", and in a few seconds, we were done.

"Sorry, but we have to borrow Donald for a little while longer," Sora apologized to Daisy, who wasn't convinced.

"How much longer?" she demanded, putting away her bow.

Donald reassured her. "Don't worry, Daisy," he said, "I'll be back! And nice aim, too."

"I've been practicing archery while you were gone. I wanted to be just as capable of defending myself as the Queen is. I'm not proficient in magic as you are."

Meanwhile, Minnie nodded to the rest of us and said, "Thank you for everything you've done."

Merlin waved good-bye. "Think wisely!" He said, then he remembered something. "…Oh yes! I have something for you two, Rael and Sora."

We walked up to Merlin, who gave us a sphere and a coin with another peculiar symbol. As soon as Sora and I took them, they disappeared. Suddenly, my clothes became an orange shirt with an 8-pointed star in an upside-down isosceles triangle that was 2/3 white at the top, 1/3 green at the bottom, and lined by a thick yellow outline ("The Brightvale insignia!", gasped Yoris.). I also had orange shorts which had crosshair designs on it, roller skates of the same color, and my left arm now had a Gun-Arm for shooting missiles. Sora's attire was a blue and black version of his getup, with a blue flame design on his pants.

"That's Searcher Option and Wisdom Form. Both use homing, powerful magic, but deprive you of physical attacks. Also, you 'slide' while in that state. I believe you can find out the rest when you try it. And by the way, let me offer you something."

He then waved his wand and my eyes flickered for a bit. After blinking, I saw text boxes appear over everyone, having their names.

"I just gave you a special Scan ability. You will be able to see names of people before you know them. Don't worry; it won't count ordinary civilians or enemy grunts."

"Many thanks, Merlin.", I replied. "By the way… how are we supposed to be able to leave Disney Castle if the Gummi Ship is at Hollow Bastion, huh?!"

Merlin and Sora face-faulted and the others palmed their faces.

(A/N: There is no Gummi Ship Time section in this chapter for this reason.)

"Come on! Come on! Kairi's pursuers might come any day soon!"

Kairi's Conscience has been doing rigorous training on Hayner and his gang, with Kairi at times as sub-mentor. Still, he was soft enough not to make them sweat, even Pence.

"Seifer would definitely want to take lessons with you.", Pence remarked, parrying one of Kairi's blows with little difficulty. "Already, I fell like I could take him down single-handedly."

"Thanks to my training, you might be able to do just that.", replied the Conscience.

"Are you serious?", asked Olette as she back flipped from one of his attacks.

"Why, of course! After all, I'm training you to face REAL fighters! Speaking of Seifer, he actually is not that good as you think he is."

Evidently, in-between training lessons, Kairi's Conscience has been looking around Twilight Town as well. The people did not think of him as weird since they've seen weirder; Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Fiorina, Yoris, Gregorio, and Pollonaire.

"How is that possible?", Hayner asked, since he always lost every duel with that creep.

"His taunts and your short temper, dear Hayner, give him an advantage over you. And in your anger, you can't focus."

"I see."

"All right, then. Let's continue."

**Past-Mickey**

_Steamboat Willie (1928)_

It's King Mickey all right, but in this world, he doesn't have a lot to say, and he doesn't look exactly like the king we all know.

His Majesty's acting like he's somebody completely different. I wonder what's going on.

(A/N: Even if these weren't mentioned in the fanfic, Jiminy still would have written them down.)

**Clara Cluck**

_Orphan's Benefit (1934)_

A famous opera-singing hen. Clara's an old friend of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the other folks at Disney Castle.

**Horace Horsecollar**

_The Plowboy (1929)_

An old friend of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the other folks at Disney Castle. Horace wouldn't be Horace without his big plow collar. He's also close friends with Clarabelle Cow.

**Clarabelle Cow**

_Plane Crazy (1928)_

An old friend of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the other folks at Disney Castle. Clarabelle is also close friends with Horace Horsecollar. She loves any kind of gossip.

**Past-Pete**

_Steamboat Willie (1928)_

Captain of a river steamboat. He's Pete, but from the past. A long time ago, King Mickey started out working for Pete on his boat.

Somehow, Pete's managed to get his boat stolen by himself -- that is, by the Pete from the future!

**Daisy Duck**

_Don Donald (1937)_

A lady-in-waiting to Queen Minnie at Disney Castle and Donald's girlfriend.

She's helping Queen Minnie run the castle while the others are away.


	11. Chapter 44: Atlantica

nightelf37: If you think that their training will change things…

nightelf37 stays silent for a minute.

Goofy: Will it change things?

nightelf37: Things have already changed! In fact, I'm not supposed to be in this picture in the first place. Or the Neopets. Or the Power Rangers.

Goofy: Really?

nightelf37: Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!

nightelf37 shoves Goofy out of the room— and past a mechanical 'arc'.

Rael (popping out of nowhere): Remember; only the plot and some OCs belong to me. By the way, sorry that we were absent at the previous chapter.

Chapter 44: Atlantica

Part I. Under The Sea Again

"Finally!", I said in relief. "I have to thank Merlin for bringing the Gummi Ship here. With his magic, of course."

We were back in the Gummi Ship, which was headed for a certain world that looked familiar.

"Atlantica!", Sora exclaimed as we approached. By impulse, I ran for the closet in the bedroom and got a special astronaut-like scuba suit. After I put it on, I hurried to the Transwarp Room, where everyone was waiting. Not wanting to answer any curious questions, I immediately teleported us down. When we recovered from the flash that always came with teleportation, we were in the water. As I looked around I saw that Sora, Donald, and Goofy have reverted to their specific forms; merboy, half-octopus (cecaelia), and sea turtle. When I looked at our Neopet friends, they were colored Maraquan. (A/N: Colors of Neopets, don't simply mean, just that. They also change form, too. Check out sunnyneo . com / rainbow ? colour = maraquan & mood = happy to see what our Neopet friends have become. {remove the spaces} However, if you're too lazy to look at the site, then I'll describe the best I can what their forms are.)

Pollonaire was a sea turtle, like Goofy, and still retained his head's original form. Gregorio was now a grey puffer fish, but still had 'arms' and 'hands', albeit small. Yoris now resembled red coral, with blue holes all over. In fact, he could almost lose himself among real coral. (A/N: I will not say what Ilsa's form is like since, I can't describe what aquatic creature Ixis resemble. You're gonna have to look at the Neopets site and look for them yourself.) Vitri and Fiorina merely had their hind halves become tails suited for swimming and ears become aquatic-like. (Even Fiorina's wings were 'modified'.) I had to chuckle since Vitri looked so effeminate with his purple color.

(A/N: Hope you're happy. I'm not.)

"Oh boy!", Donald said happily. "Under the sea again!"

"Uh-huh!", agreed Goofy, as he swam about.

"Whoa!", Sora gasped. Suddenly, he noticed that I was still in the suit I was in when I entered the Transwarp Room back at the Gummi Ship at the last minute. He then asked me, "Why did you put that on?"

"Guess I didn't want to be a merman."

"Guys, a little help here.", said Yoris as he was slowly falling. With my suit, I 'jetted' to him just in time and caught him before he could fall among the corals below.

"Thanks.", said Yoris.

"No problem.", I answered.

Just then, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian swam into the Undersea Courtyard, which we were at.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!", she greeted. "Who are these?"

"Uh…hi there!", Sora greeted, then he introduced each of us, even me.

As Ariel swam around him, she remarked, "You forget how to swim already?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"And we don't even know how to swim at all.", said Ilsa, who was doing real badly.

"Den you boys and girls got to practice!", Sebastian told us. "You follow Flounder—he show you what to do."

"C'mon, Sora, you can do it!", Flounder encouraged as he taught Sora and our Neopet friends.

"How about you, lad?", the crab asked me.

"No thanks. My suit here can move me around just fine."

"Yes, that's it!", Flounder was saying to his 'pupils'. "You're quick learners!"

After a minute, they have done it.

"That's much better!", remarked Fiorina. "I feel like an ace swimmer already."

"Now den… What brings you four into de sea? Is somethin' going on?"

"Kinda.", answered Ilsa.

"But everything SEEMS peaceful.", Vitri argued.

"Oh, everything's fine…as long as Daddy's in a good mood.", said Ariel.

"Hey, we got us a concert very soon.", Sebastian told us. "Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too."

"That sounds fun!", said Yoris.

"Let's give it a shot!", said Goofy.

"Excellent!", said Sebastian with glee. "Now den, I teach you everything you need."

"Er, what do we have to do?", I asked.

"It's easy! All you gotta do is feel de rhythm! Hear de beat and put a little shake in it! Ready? Let's go!"

Suddenly, a panel with four arrows pointing forward, left, right, and backward appeared below me. Then, a heads-up display appeared in my helmet, reminding me of a Dance Dance Revolution game. Just then, I saw a sequence of arrows and did what I had to do; I moved my feet to the rhythm.

"Dat's it!", said Sebastian as he saw little colorful explosions appear behind me for each beat I made. "Your turn, Sora."

Sora danced for a little bit, then spun around with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Dat's it! Okay, Donald. Your turn. You do it just like Sora. Den he see what you got."

Donald danced, then spun around, with his arms outstretched.

"Dat's it! Alright Gregorio, your turn now."

Gregorio danced and spun around with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Dat's it! Goofy, it's you, now. You think you can do better?"

Goofy also danced as much as a turtle could, and spun around happily.

"Dat's it! Pollonaire, it's you, now. Do as Goofy did!"

He complied and the crab said, "Dat's it!" He also called out the rest of us and soon, we were all done.

"Dat's it! Dis time you gonna dance with Ariel! Remember, don't miss de beat!"

Sora danced with Ariel, who spun around him.

As they finished with a pose, Sebastian cheered, "Dat's it! Dis time, Fiorina and Vitri dance together! Remember, don't miss de beat!"

They both danced for a bit, then twirled and finished with a pose.

"Dat's it! Now you jammin' with de bubbles, Yoris! De rules is de same—you gotta stick to de beat."

Bubbles form out of a hot air tube, then pop on cue as Yoris jumped from the sea floor and flipped twice and landed slowly.

"Dat's right! You got it! Dat's all dere is to it."

"Gawrsh, I don't know…", Goofy began to say.

"Any time you wanna sing in a music masterpiece you just come see me."

"Sure, We'll give it a try!", said Sora.

Part II. Swim This Way

We were now at "Triton's Throne", ready to perform.

"Break a fin!", said Sebastian, who was the conductor. We all raised an eyebrow at that, then we realized that this was Atlantica; no legs involved, except for mine.

"Here goes nothing!", I said, dance pad ready.

Sebastian then got the band going.

(This is a musical and songs can't be elaborated in text, so search Atlantica in Dragonarh's Channel in YouTube to 'understand' the story.)

Note: Song sequence in italics.

-Song start-

Ariel, Sora, and Ilsa: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(They were dancing inside the center shell on stage as I was at the back since Sebastian said I did not look good on stage. However, I still had to dance.)

Ariel, Sora, and Ilsa: It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Sebastian said as he bounced to the music, "Let the music move you! You can do it!" Meanwhile, my move have made flashed in the stage and I saw that despite my vague appearance on stage, I was contributing the most in the musical.)

Ariel: Don't be shy, let the music inside. And dance, dance, dance!

(Sora and Ariel crossed their hands over their heads and spread them out wide while Ilsa backflipped above them)

("See, you can do it!" said Sebastian.)

Ariel, Sora, and Ilsa: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Ariel grabbed Sora and they swim upwards, Ilsa right behind.)

("Watch the stage, now! How exciting!", said Sebastian as a brightly lit outer shell opened revealing a smaller shell, that rose up above the stage)

Ariel: See the sign? Can you reach it in time? And tap, tap, tap?

(Ariel showed off the shell. Sora tapped the shell with the Keyblade, and it opens, revealing Yoris, who smiled sweetly.)

("Yeah, that's it, mon!", said Sebastian as two pods of dolphins swim in, led by Fiorina and Vitri.)

Fiorina and Vitri: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

("And if you can't reach the target, use magic!", said Sebastian as they swam in a circle in unison around the stalactite chandelier, slowly making the circle smaller, then swimming out from it.

Ilsa: It's all the same, if you've got steady aim. Just zap, zap, zap!

From behind, as I danced, I shot twice at the chandelier, which lit it up.

("There, you got the rhythm now!", encouraged Sebastian.)

Gregorio: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(Some jellyfish do the wave back and forth as angelfish and the Meerca puffer fish swim past.)

Fiorina and Vitri: It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Donald and Yoris dance next to an octopus, while Goofy and Pollonaire bopped next to Flounder. An octopus played the drums, while the blowfish are on horns.

("It's not over yet! You can do it—keep going!", said Sebastian.)

Yoris and Pollonaire: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(Ariel danced in front of stage light, then twirled around and posed.)

("Now, what about the bubbles?", reminded Sebastian.)

Yoris and Pollonaire: Just a touch, 'cause it won't take too much to pop, pop, pop!

(As they sang those lyrics, Sora and Ilsa swam to the center of a few bubbles, which popped on cue as they flipped around and swam off.

("Ha ha! On to the next one!", remarked Sebastian.)

Ariel, Flounder, Sora, and Ilsa: Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(The others danced inside shells, as the band played)

"Drum solo! Here's the sign. Give him the cue!", told Sebastian as he pointed with his baton to the octopus on drums.

Pollonaire and Yoris: Count him in so he'll know to begin to drum, drum, drum!

(The octopus drummed on cue.)

Sebastian: Now the cues are up to you.

Sora, Ariel, Vitri, and Fiorina : Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now.

(Sora, Ariel, Vitri, and Fiorina swam toward each other.)

Sora, Ariel, Vitri, and Fiorina : It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

(They touched, dove, and spun.)

("Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!", said Sebastian.)

Ariel: Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale! Sha-la-la!

(Sora, Ariel, Vitri, and Fiorina turned around each other, danced, and posed.

"You made quite a splash! That was fantastic!", said Sebastian as he joined the others in the middle shell.)

Everyone (except me): Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!

Ariel: Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun.

(Everyone posed toward Ariel, who has her arms outstretched, and the song ended.)

-Song end-

After the performance, Ariel said to Sora that we were amazing.

"Hey! I wanna sing more lines!", Donald complained.

"No way.", argued Yoris. "My ears were still ringing because of your voice."

Ariel giggled, then swam away as King Triton arrived.

"Your Majesty! We have visitors!", called Sebastian.

"King Triton!", Sora called.

"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours." He believed in the legend that said it brought disorder.

"Nope.", he answered. "Everything's fine. Not a Heartless in sight."

"And no Nobodies either, for that matter.", I said. When he looked at me, now able to see my whole head, which was human, I continued, "They sometimes appear when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless."

"Who are these new friends of yours, Sora?", the King asked.

After Sora introduced us, the King nodded as Sebastian told him, "Your Majesty, our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical."

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. We may need your help after all… You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface."

I gave a skeptical look, somehow knowing that she should go to the surface soon. Still, I 'played along', as I knew that things will soon work out. Suddenly, I received another vision. In it, someone my Scan identified as "Prince Eric" walked along the beach. Just then, Ariel's singing was heard.

"Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun."

"That's the voice I heard!", Eric concluded, "I'm sure of it!"

He started to wade into the water and yelled, Hello!? Where are you hiding? I know you're the girl who saved me. Please, come out so I can thank you."

Meanwhile, Ariel was staring blankly into space.

Sebastian noticed this and was talking to himself.

"Ariel? Dat girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on da surface… Ohhh, da Sea King's gonna have my claws for dis!"

Just then, my vision ended as I saw myself and Sora approaching Ariel.

"C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!", Sora said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it.", she apologized as she swam away.

"No! Ariel!", protested Sebastian but she was already gone.

"I've got an idea, Sebastian.", said Flounder (How did he get here?).

"You do?"

"I know how to cheer Ariel up! C'mon, follow me!"

After calling in the others, we followed the young fish to a sunken ship area.

"Over here!"

We saw a sunken ship with a large statue underneath it.

"See…"

"Oh, no!", said Sebastian. "Dis must be from de human world!"

"I found it after that storm— And I bet it's from a shipwreck. Don't ya think Ariel's gonna love it?"

"But if de Sea King finds out about dis…"

"It's better than going to the surface!", I countered. "Either this or—"

"All right, then."

"C'mon, help me move it.", said Sora as he was pushing a large rock on the statue. We all pitched in and soon, the rock was out of the way. (A/N: I know that in the game, Magnet has to be learned, but there are TEN of us here, not counting Sebastian and Flounder, so it's not needed. Speaking of which, don't complain that there are too many party members; Final Fantasy VI had much more than this and do does Mrfipp's Kingdom Hearts IV: All's End.)

Part III. Part of Your World

"Ariel!", I called as I approached her. She was at the Undersea Courtyard. "I'd like you to come with me, Ariel. Have we got something to show you at your grotto!"

We both headed there, where Ariel saw the large statue of Prince Eric and where the others were waiting.

"It's a pretty cool statue, huh?", remarked Sora.

"It looks like a prince.", remarked Pollonaire.

As Ariel swam up to it, she echoed, "A prince!?"

Sebastian held his head as two discs appeared in front of me. I realized these were from Dance Maniax. At the same time, the appropriate heads-up display appeared.

-Song start-

Ariel: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

(She picked up a fork and placed it onto a candlestick.)

Ariel: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl… The girl who has everything?

(Sora swam over to a globe and around it as I kept moving to the beat, making bubbles appear for every correct maneuver, which was easy.)

Ariel: Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think…

(Pollonaire saw a jewelry box and opened it. The gems inside shone brightly and Goofy, who was close to it, spun around.)

Ariel: "Sure, she's got everything."

(Ilsa found a jack-in-the-box.)

Ariel: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore.

(Ilsa gave the jack-in-the-box to Gregorio, who knocked on it. Suddenly, a clown popped out, scaring him. Meanwhile, Ariel swam up to Flounder with a box.)

Ariel: You want thingamabobs? I got twenty.

(She opened the box and show us twenty corkscrew bottle openers.)

Ariel: But who cares? No big deal.

(She closed the box, put it down, then swam upwards.)

Ariel: I want more.

(She found a music box with a dancing couple and gazed at it dreamily.)

Ariel: I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see… wanna see 'em dancing.

(She spun the couple as if they're dancing.)

Ariel: Walking around on those…

Ariel (to me): What do you call 'em?

("Feet.", I answered as I pointed at what I was indicating.)

Ariel: Oh, right.

(She continued.)

Ariel: Up where they walk, up where they run…

[She swam upwards as I raised an eyebrow, since she wasn't supposed to sing that stanza already (In the movie, that is).]

Ariel: Up where they stay all day in the sun…

(She reached up her hand to the light reaching down through the grotto.)

Ariel: Wandering free, wish I could be… part of that world.

(She floated down to the statue and looked up at the sunlight.)

-Song end-

"Ariel… We're here to help you, you know.", Sora told her after I dismissed the Dance Discs.

"Oh, no—you ten stay out of it!", Sebastian protested.

"Look who's talking!", remarked Vitri.

"Yeah!", Donald agreed. "You were gonna tell her dad about it!"

"What am I going to do?", said Sebastian, holding his head.

As Ariel stared at the statue, Sebastian left and (in another vision) met up with King Triton, but stayed at the entrance to the Throne Room.

"You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?", said the King.

"No. Nothing, Your Majesty.", the crab said as he swam up to the King.

"That's good. So, tell me—how is the song for the musical coming?"

"It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work."

"Will it get Ariel's mind off the human world?"

"Er, yes…well… Probably… Possibly… I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I must rehearse…you understand."

As Sebastian swam out of the room, the vision ended as I realized we were back at the Undersea Courtyard. There, we saw Ariel is even more infatuated with the human world.

"This is terrible!", Sora complained. "We've got to do something."

"She can't be in the musical like that.", agreed Fiorina.

"I'll sing her part instead!", Donald volunteered.

"No way!", Vitri argued. "Not a chance!"

"What? Why not?"

"It's because I will be doing it."

Goofy called our attention. "Hey, it's Sebastian."

Sure enough, there he was with a scroll in his claw.

"Dis will never work…", he muttered.

"What's up?", asked Gregorio.

"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you."

"Aw, c'mon! How hard can it be?"

He unraveled the scroll to us and we look at the sheet music.

"Uh-oh…", Donald gasped.

Part IV. Under the Sea

-Song start-

(Sebastian drummed on a few bongo shells and started up the hot crustacean band. At the same time, the Dance Discs appeared and I got to the beat. He pointed to Sora, who swam in among fish.)

Sora: The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake.

(Sebastian swam over to Ariel.)

Sebastian: You dream about going up there… But that is a big mistake.

(Ariel looked away.)

Sebastian: Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor.

(The others spun to the music.)

Sebastian: Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you looking for?

(Fish swam in and spun around Ariel. Sebastian grabbed onto one.)

Sebastian: Under the sea. Under the sea.

(The fish made a sharp turn and knocked Sebastian into a wall.)

Pollonaire: Darling, it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me.

(He and Goofy spun around. Ariel looked from Flounder and moved to the other side of the pillar, looking unhappy.)

Sebastian: Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away…

(A dolphin escorted by Ilsa swam in.)

Sebastian: While we're devoting full time to floating… Under the sea.

(An octopus and several fish danced along.)

Sebastian: Under the sea.

Snails: Under the sea!

Sebastian: Under the sea.

Gregorio and Yoris: Under the sea!

(The crab hopped to the center rock and posed. Ariel's mood lifted.)

Sebastian: Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally!

Vitri: Naturally-y-y!

Me: Even the sturgeon and the ray.

(A manta ray swam up to The Short Ones and they danced together.)

Ariel: They get the urge and start to play.

Sebastian: We got the spirit, you got to hear it… Under the sea.

(He played his bongo shells again. Sora and Fiorina spun and swam around. Bubbles pop on cue)

Everyone: Under the sea.

Snails: Under the sea.

Everyone: Under the sea.

Snails: Under the sea.

Ariel: When the sardines begin the beguine, it's music to me.

(Ariel grabbed the tail of a swimming dolphin, let go, and spun.)

Gregorio: What do they got? A lot of sand.

(Sora slapped his Keyblade on a hot spring, which bubbled and spouted)

Pollonaire: We got a hot crustacean band.

Yoris: Each little clam here, know how to jam here…

(Ariel spun upward near the spring.)

Sebastian: Under the sea.

(A snail played on his shell horn. Sora and Fiorina dance with Ariel)

Sora, Fiorina, and Ariel: Each little slug here, cutting a rug here, under the sea.

(Donald dances with an octopus. Ilsa laughs.)

Sebastian: Each little snail here…

Vitri: Know how to wail here.

(Sebastian jumps down past the soaring Ariel and Sora)

Sora: That's why it's hotter…

Ariel: Under the water.

(Sebastian grabs onto a jellyfish and swims up with it)

Sebastian: Ya we in luck here, down in the muck here.

Everyone: Under the sea.

(We all show off Sebastian, who's on the center rock, as the music ends)

-Song end-

"So what do you think, Ariel?", asked Sebastian.

"Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian.", replied Ariel. "It's just… it's not what I wanna sing. As the crab gasped, she continued, "I wanna sing about…how our two worlds can live in harmony—land and sea together!"

"De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!"

"If you won't listen, then I'm not going to sing at all."

"I agree.", I said. "Discrimination only generates hate."

As Ariel and I left, Sora and the others followed.

"Hmph! How do I get myself into dese situations?", Sebastian said to himself. "Ohh, mon. Not only has dat girl fallen in love at da worst possible time, but wid a human!"

"Ariel's in love with a human!?", a wrathful voice said.

"Ohh, me and my big mouth…"

Sebastian turned around and saw an angry King Triton.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariel swam to the surface, the rest of us right behind her.

"Oh!", Ariel gasped.

Prince Eric was walking toward the beach.

"Is that him?", Sora asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Let's say something!", suggested Donald.

"No, don't!", Ariel refused. "He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I…I don't know what he'd think."

Eric walked away from the beach, dropping something shiny.

"What's that?", she asked.

The necklace floated in the water between two rocks. As Ariel swam to the rocks, she realized that it belonged to Eric.

"But we can't reach it…", Goofy complained.

"Let me take care of this.", said Pollonaire as he 'lifted' the pendant and gave it to Ariel

Part V. Ursula's Return and Aqua's Arrival

Later, we were back at Ariel's Grotto, where she admired the pendant.

"This is great, Sora.", she said. "I know he'll be happy to have this back."

"And just who is this 'he'?", said a familiar voice from behind.

We turned around and saw King Triton.

"Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!"

"You're being discriminating!", I protested. "It's like you're saying we are dangerous."

Ariel faced away from him, saying, "You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm—well, I'm going to prove it to you."

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you.", said Triton as he held the trident with both hands. "And if this is the only way…so be it."

He sent out a blast of energy from the trident, but (this time) I went in the way with my shield. However, the blast reflected from it and bounced all over the grotto, striking rocks until it went straight for the statue, which I had intended to defend, and completely destroyed it. Ariel couldn't meet her father's face and swam out with Flounder and Sebastian.

"Now what was that you said about me saying we're dangerous?", Triton said to me.

"Well, you knew that Sora and the others are from another world, right?", I found myself saying. "You think he travels the worlds as a merman?"

A moment later, Triton caught my drift. "You mean you and Sora are actually humans?!"

As we answered with silence, he held the trident with both hands, ready to strike. As we prepared to defend ourselves, he suddenly eased up, saying, "Get out of my sight immediately!"

Startled, we immediately did as he said.

"I wonder why he spared us?", wondered Sora as we swam out of the grotto.

"Well, we saved his world before, I wouldn't think he'd just kill us after all we've done for Atlantica.", I told him.

"Why did you say what you have said?"

"I hate discriminators; having hatred for a certain group for no good reason. I'm sorry."

In the Undersea Courtyard, (as a vision to me) Ariel was moping. Just then someone who resembled a member of the Crescent Unit appeared, however her(as I discovered later on) lower body was replaced with a silver fish tail.

"Ariel, you poor child!", said Aqua (I knew from the special Scan Merlin gave me).

"Who are you?"

"Why, just a concerned mermaid who sees your predicament.", she replied as she stared at Ariel, casting a spell which made her forget about what Ursula, the sea-witch, had done. "I know just the person."

As if on cue, Ursula appeared.

"You're Ursula—the sea witch!", said Ariel. "Didn't my father banish you?"

"That's right, angelfish. But how could I stay away, when I knew you were so miserable? What you need is a woman's advice."

Ariel started to swim away, when Aqua said, "What if she could make all your dreams come true?"

Ariel stopped and turned around, saying, "My father would never allow it…"

"Oh, well. It mustn't be love, if you give up that easily."

"Could…could you really help me? But how will you help me?"

"Well…the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself.", Ursula explained.

Ariel was unsure. "A human? Can you do that?"

"My dear, sweet child…that's what I do."

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Flounder swam in and saw them.

"Dis is terrible!", said Sebastian. "Flounder! You gotta go tell de King!"

Before he could do so, they were stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam. However, it so happened that Flot and Jet (back from Kingdom Hearts Remake 1; the ones who implied that there are Neopets involved in our adventure), witnessed this and swam away, intending to tell us.

"Have we got a deal?", asked Aqua.

"I'll turn you into a human right now.", said Ursula. "All you have to do is sign a little contract."

"A contract?", asked Ariel.

"That's right, sweetcakes. And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is…your voice."

"M-my voice?"

"I almost forgot—the magic only lasts for three days. You've got to get dear old Princie to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. If he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and belong to me! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you ARE King Triton's daughter. Adored by all of Atlantica! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, sweetie pie. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm."

"Don't listen to her, Ariel!", Sebastian protested as Ariel thought it over. Ursula and Aqua started as if to leave.

"Well, now.", said Aqua. "We won't intrude any longer. we'll be on my way. You obviously don't want our help. Too bad about your prince, though. He IS quite a catch…"

"Wait!"

They swam back over to her and produced a contract and quill our of nowhere.

"All I have to do is sign?", said Ariel.

She hesitantly, but quickly grabbed the quill and wrote her name, while looking away. The quill disappeared and the contract flew back into Ursula's hands.

"We have a deal!", Aqua concluded as the contract flew to her and disappeared. "Here you go!"

"Ariel! Don't!", Flounder begged as the vision ended, where I saw that we, led by Flot and Jet were coming.

"Sora, please!", said Sebastian as we bypassed him. "You got to stop her, mon!"

"Ursula! Crescent Unit! Stop!", I yelled.

Just then, Ursula conjured a large wind tunnel, blocking us off. Inside, Ariel's voice glowed and floated out of her mouth. As Ariel clutched her neck, her voice traveled into the shell in Aqua's hands. Sebastian and Flounder gasp as they vanished right before our eyes. As the wind tunnel dissipated, we saw Ariel with legs and in a wrapped cloth trying to swim to the surface for air.

"Oh no! She can't breathe like that!", Sora gasped.

"Go after them!", I ordered. "I'll take her up!"

Startled, Sora and the others did so as I took Ariel in my arms, activated my hydraulic jets to "Turbo" and sped for the surface. I managed to do so in record time and, close to the shore, I took her there and set her down. As my suit disappeared for a while, because of the energy consumed by that last "Turbo" jet, Ariel opened her eyes and gasped silently as she saw me.

"Yes.", I admitted to her. "I am a human."

Just then, Prince Eric was walking over to the shore and saw us. As he ran to us, he asked Ariel, "Are you the girl?"

She stood up without my assistance, but she was struggling to gain her balance. Just before she fell over, Eric caught her and she fell into him.

"Whoa, easy there!", I told her.

They looked into each others eyes, then Ariel checked herself, and tried to speak, but can't. As she touched a hand to her throat, Eric got what she meant.

"What's wrong? You can't speak?"

"I'm afraid she lost her voice because of some traumatic event.", I explained to him.

"Oh… Well, where did you come from?", he asked Ariel.

She looked out into the ocean and saw the rest of my friends, even Flot and Jet. Acting fast, Ariel jumped to distract Eric. Then she remembered the pendant and held it out to him. (How did it get there?, I thought.)

Eric gasped, "That's my pendant! I-I can't believe you found it."

As Ariel nodded and placed it in his hand, he thanked her.

"Please. Come with me. I want to help you.", Eric continued as he held her hand. He then turned to me and asked, "Would you like to come also?"

"No thanks.", I answered. "But you can thank me for saving her."

Eric did so, then led Ariel back to his palace. When they were gone, the others swam to the shore.

"Looks like it's going pretty well!", remarked Ilsa.

"Gawrsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton about this?", asked Goofy.

"Absolutely not!", said Sebastian, who popped out of the water and 'walked' towards me. "It would break his heart if he found out about dis!"

"Then what do we do?", Yoris asked.

"We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do."

"I guess that's all we CAN do.", shrugged Vitri.

In the morning, after we took a nap at the Gummi Ship, we, Sebastian, Flot, and Jet decided to go check on Ariel. She and Prince Eric walked along the seashore.

"So we just float here and watch?", Vitri asked, bored.

"Have you got a better idea?", asked Sebastian.

"We could make Ursula fix all of this.", Ilsa suggested.

"Hah! She ain't gonna bother wid you."

"Hey, you never know until you try!", Jet replied.

"Hmm… You may be right. It's gotta be better dan doing nothin'. Can I trust you to take care of Ursula?"

"Of course!", answered Flot.

Eric talk to Ariel for hours on the beach. At night, Flounder, Sebastian, Jet, and Flot were still watching them. They're there when the two arrived on the beach the next day. Eric took Ariel on a rowboat as Flounder watched. After we head returned to the Gummi Ship for a nap, we returned to Atlantica on the 2nd night Ariel's voice was taken and surfaced to see how things were.

"Hey! Where's Sebastian?", I asked, since he was absent.

"Uhh…oh…well… King Triton wanted him at the palace.", Flounder answered.

"I wonder if it's about Ariel.", wondered Flot.

"If King Triton finds out what happened, we're in hot water— no, in something worse; the fire.", Fiorina said.

"Especially since we kept it a secret.", added Gregorio.

"What about Ursula?", asked Jet.

"She disappeared.", Donald answered.

"And no sign of Aqua either.", I said.

"Well, how's Ariel doing?", I asked. "She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?"

"Hey, look!", Pollonaire called out.

We turned to see that Eric and Ariel are about to kiss. Just before they could do so, the boat was rocked and Ariel fell into him.

"They're okay!", cheered Flot.

"#?!&… (dolphin cry snuffing out the swear word) they were so close.", I said.

Ilsa, who was just under the water, surfaced and told me, "Those eels made the boat rock."

"Well, I think we ought to get back to lookin' for Ursula and Aqua.", said Vitri.

"Yeah, good idea.", agreed Fiorina as we submerged once more.

Part VI. Ursula's Revenge and Aqua's Attack

Nearly sunset on the next day, after taking a good long sleep in the Gummi Ship, we returned to The Shore.

"No sign of Ursula or Aqua anywhere…", Sora swore to himself.

"I wonder where they coulda gone.", Goofy said.

Just then, we saw Ariel on the shore, weeping. Flounder, Flot, and Jet were with her.

"Ariel's been crying for a long time.", Flot told us.

Suddenly, we saw Eric walking in with another girl and the prince has an odd glaze in his eyes, as if under a hypnosis spell.

Vanessa (my Scan said) was singing. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?"

As we made ourselves noticeable, she continued, "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun…"

"Hey, what's up with the Prince?", Vitri wondered.

"Just you and me, and I could be…", Vanessa continued.

"Look! There!", Yoris said as we saw a shell on Vanessa's necklace.

"Part of your world.", the woman finished.

"It's Ursula!", Jet realized. "She must've turned herself into that girl!"

"Okay, that's it!", said Fiorina, angered. She then shot at the necklace, breaking it, and startling Vanessa. Ariel's voice then returned to her as Eric snapped out of his trance.

"What…what happened?", he was asking.

"Eric!", Ariel called out, no longer mute.

"You…you can talk…", he replied as he ran to her. "You're the one… the girl who sang to me."

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you."

"Of course! It was you! You're the one who…who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love."

"Eric…"

"Not so fast!", Ursula said as Aqua appeared beside the cecaelia.

Everyone gasped, except me, since I suddenly disappeared.

"Do you see what I see?", Aqua said as she pointed to the setting sun.

"You're too late!", said Ursula as she crawled to them, ready to grab Ariel when suddenly, the Parrot Ranger appeared (me) and stood in the way, making her stop.

"Leave these lovers alone!", I said. Just then, the sun was no longer in the horizon as Ariel slumped to the ground, having a fish tail once more. As we were all distracted, Ursula pushed me out of the way grabbed Ariel, and dove into the water.

"Ariel!", Eric called out as the gang submerged. Also, Aqua dove down and I followed, still as a Ranger and now equipped with deep diver armor upon contact with the water.

"Stop right there!", I called out as Ursula did so, Aqua still getting to where Ursula was.

"Stay out of this, you fools!", Ursula told us as she waved a golden contract at us with a tentacle; the one Ariel signed three days ago. "Triton's precious little daughter signed a contract! Now, dearie…let's see how beautiful you are when Ursula's through with you!"

Ursula grabbed Ariel and held a tentacle up to her cheek.

"That contract's no good!", Pollonaire told her.

"Let her go!", said Triton as he came over with Sebastian.

"Excuse me!?", said Ursula as Triton attempted to blast the contract with his trident. Even when I, Fiorina, and Pollonaire pitched in, Ursula just went cascading toward a rock, and the contract didn't even get a scratch, not even from the lightsaber.

"Now, now—even the great King Triton can't go around breaking binding contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do, would it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up."

Flotsam and Jetsam have grabbed Ariel, and not even Flot and Jet budged since their mouths were too close to Ariel's head.

"Wait, Ursula… You win.", said Triton in defeat. "Just promise you'll let my daughter go."

"But Ursula had a deal—unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?", Aqua reminded.

"I'm afraid…I have no choice.", said Triton as he replaced Ariel's signature with his own.

Both Ursula and Aqua laughed as Triton was then reduced to a shriveled monster. Ursula then picked up the dropped trident.

"At last!" Ursula pointed the trident at Triton, saying, "Who's the "mighty ruler" of the seas now?"

"You—you monster! Let him go!", Ariel begged.

Just then a harpoon nicked Ursula in the arm and stabbed Aqua in the back. We looked to see Prince Eric.

"How dare you! Pitiful, insignificant human!", said Ursula as she sent her eels after him. But like last time, Flot and Jet held them off.

"Hey! That's enough!", they said.

Just then, The trident glowed and Ursula said, taking Aqua with her. "Ha ha! Now you all bow to me!"

-Song start-

(Flounder and Sebastian watched in horror as smoke spread everywhere. Ariel swam to the surface after Eric and both of them huddled on the surface of the dark water as bubbles appear around them. Their magnitude grows as Ursula blasts out of the water directly beneath them, splitting them from each other. They huddled again as the sea witch with Aqua on her shoulder as a human rose above the water, towering over them. Ursula held the trident in her hand and smiled evilly.)

Ursula: This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea. Triton can't be rid of me, not that easily.

(The points of her tentacles reached the surface, sending water everywhere as Ariel and Eric swam away. Ursula raised the trident and Aqua, on her shoulder, aimed her halberd to shoot at them.)

Ursula: And like all who dare defy me, he will learn his lesson well; Never toy with a girl like me.

(We popped out of the water and I said, "You got what you deserved!" The two moray eels circled us, with Flot and Jet surrounding **them**. Sora then dove underwater.)

Ursula: Flotsam and Jetsam!

(The eels struck and captured Sora.)

Ursula: Loyal darlings, strong as the tide. Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side.

(Flot knocked an eel off of Sora. Jet slammed the other one.)

Ursula: Right now! Mommy needs you.

(They swim away, but Sora, Jet, and Flot followed them.)

Ursula: Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!

(Everyone else was dodging Ursula's tentacles as I dealt with Aqua, a mermaid again, and dueled underneath Ursula. Sora swam through the eels, Flot and Jet holding them in place with their mouths, and obliterated them with his Keyblade.)

("All right!", said Sora.)

(Meanwhile, Ursula was swinging her trident over the water as Eric tried to swim away)

Ursula: What a feeble human. No, I can't believe my eyes.

(A tentacle knocked him out of the water. He landed in his boat and looked back at the sea witch.)

Ursula: Such a stubborn royal who is fighting for his prize.

(Ursula looked to Ariel.)

Ursula: Without your precious mermaid, now you're crazy with revenge. I suppose I sympathize.

(Ursula moved the trident over the water, but Ariel ducked underwater.)

("I'm not gonna lose her!", said Eric as Aqua jumped over his boat.)

("Right! We're with you all the way!", I said as I followed her in hot pursuit, with Sora and the others following. Sora sent a beam at Ursula with his Keyblade, but she blocked with the trident. Fiorina did the same and Vitri launched a grenade but both faced the same results.)

Ursula: Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide.

(She tried to hit Jet, Flot, Goofy, Donald, Pollonaire, Ilsa, and Gregorio with her trident, but they dodged, still flying for her head and they all hit her.)

Ursula: Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side.

(The seven fall back into the water. Meanwhile, Aqua (human again) and I were exchanging blows on Ursula's back, much to the sea witch's chagrin.)

Ursula: Right now! Mommy needs you. Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!

(Yoris jumped out of the water and taunted her, saying, "Sorry, 'Mommy'… Your poopsies are toast!")

(Ursula gasped and swung the trident around to hit him. All of the others came out of the water again and descended as the trident swung around. The trident then surged with lightning in Ursula's hand.)

Ursula: This is not the end, my dears, I swear I've just begun. It's not over until Ursula has won!

-Song end-

Sora blasted out of the water, yelling, "That's what you think!"

As Ursula got ready to attack, Sora knocked the trident out of her hand, as she tried to hit him. It swung through the air and landed on Eric's boat.

"No…it's not possible!", the sea-witch said to herself.

"It's over, Ursula!", Sora said as he reentered the water.

As he was about to land back in the water, he also struck Aqua as I fired a shot at her. Also, I had fallen into the water with Sora.

"That belongs to me!", ordered Ursula.

Eric grabbed the trident from the boat, saying, "All right, then—you can have it!"

She prepared to defend herself with her tentacles but everyone else, (Donald, Goofy, Fiorina, Yoris, Gregorio, Ilsa, Vitri, Pollonaire, Flot, and Jet) attacked her, forcing her to push them all away. At that moment, Eric threw the trident at Ursula, piercing her and Aqua, who was trying to stay steady on Ursula's back. They screamed in pain and sunk into the water. Things returned to normal as I hopped on the boat and powered down behind Eric, However, I failed to see that everyone else, Sora and the others, including Flot and Jet, witnessed it.

"Please, Ariel…", Eric told her. "You can come out now—it's okay." However, she didn't move. "Ariel?"

She dove underwater, then jumped through the air, showing him that she has fins again.

As she rose again to the surface, she said, "You see, Eric…this is why I went to Ursula."

"This can't be…"

"I would have told you sooner…"

"To think…"

"Eric…goodbye."

"I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming."

Behind, I heard a big splash behind me. As I turned around, I saw that Sora and the others have fallen over 'anime' style and also, I realized that they have found out who Parrot Ranger was; me. Meanwhile, Eric jumped into the water and swam to Ariel.

"Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right?", said Eric. "Will you teach me, Ariel?"

"I'd love to!"

As they embraced, Sora cheered, "All right!"

However, I saw King Triton witness it all and submerged just as I saw him.

Part VII. A New Day is Dawning

"So you're the Parrot Ranger, eh?", Sora said to me.

We were all back at the Undersea Courtyard (Of course, I was in my 'scuba' suit again).

"Sorry.", I apologized. "I was not supposed to tell you outright. It's part of the Ranger Code."

"Ranger Code?"

"One is to never use my powers for personal gain. Two is to never escalate a battle with it. Three is to try as much as possible to keep it a secret."

"Okay… Well anyway, Prince Eric's a great guy—and he's really brave, too."

"Yes. But he IS a human.", protested Sebastian.

"Oh brother. Not again…", Vitri complained.

Just then, Ariel, Flounder, Jet, and Flot arrived.

"How'd it go with your father, Ariel?", I asked.

"Great! Thanks for your help. I gotta go. I'll see you later!"

As Ariel swam up to the surface, Flounder said, "I almost forgot, Sebastian! King Triton said this year's festival is so important that the music better be your best ever!"

"My best ever? Hmm…", the crab muttered to himself.

"All right, what's going on?", asked Fiorina.

"You gotta do me a favor."

The crab whispered his idea to all of us, then we were startled by what he said. However, I didn't catch a thing as we can't all hear him. Even Gregorio couldn't catch all the words since he's a puffer fish.

"And it was gonna make de perfect song, too…", Sebastian finished. "Have you got a Thundaga spell?"

I said that we did as I held up the specific Materia and cast it overhead.

"Looks like you can handle dis now! Now our musical will be perfect! This is it. Are you ready to start?"

"We're ready!", said Ilsa. "Let's do it!"

-Song start-

(The stage was ready. I was at the front, Dance Pad AND Dance Discs [This was my toughest performance I had to participate in]. Sebastian swam up to his sheet music and tapped his baton on it. The curtain of bubbles dissipated and three shells rise from below. The right and left shells open and Attina and Jet were in one and Flot and Andrina were in the other.)

Attina, Jet, Flot, and Andrina: Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings.

(The center shell opens and inside are Arista and Adella)

Arista and Adella: Land and see have come together, joined in peace and harmony. Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of.

(The four sisters of Ariel flip around as Flot and Jet swims across the stage and twirl around. They start to dance together)

Andrina, Arista, Attina, and Adella: Our dear princess, Ariel, truly fell in love. With a prince, a human prince, who lived so far above.

(Another shell rose above the stage and the princesses show it off. It opened, revealing Ariel,)

Ariel: Wishes really can come true, if you want them to.

(Aquata and Alana join her from behind)

Ariel: And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you.

(The seven sisters swim upward.)

Ariel's sisters: How about you introduce us to these lovely friend of yours?

(They swam around Ariel and offstage.)

Ariel (singing): Come take a bow: heroic Lumus Squad. (Even Sora agreed to this group name beforehand.)

(Everyone else in the team swam in, spinning around. [I was at the bottom, doing the beat, thus making flashy effects all over stage])

The Short Ones: Congratulations, dear princess, to you…

Goofy, Pollonaire and Ilsa: You found your first love and he found you, too.

Sora, Vitri, and Fiorina: We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true.

Lumus Squad (even me): Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin.

(Sora and Fiorina swam and flipped to the center shell. All of Ariel's sisters swam around her.)

Ariel: Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you.

(Attina swam around a pillar, and she and Andrina come out the other side. Arista and Adella do the same around another and so did Aquata and Alana on a third.)

Ariel's sisters: Be so kind to introduce the King, and these his loyal friends.

(King Triton entered the stage on a 'chariot', tugged by three dolphins.)

Ariel: Please say hello: Daddy, Sebastian, and Flounder.

("Ariel, I'm so happy for you.", said King Triton)

Sebastian: Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few.

Flounder: We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true.

Flot and Jet: Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin.

(The two, who were next to Sebastian, flipped around with Flounder as the King rode over the stage.

Aquata and Alana: Any other friends of yours that might be waiting in the wings?

(Ariel's sisters swam into the orchestra pit and made a circle around Sebastian and Flounder)

Ariel: Come say hello: All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world.

(A manta ray swam in with red fish and glowing jellyfish)

Everyone: A new day is dawning on a happy age of new beginnings.

(Andrina, Adella, Alana, and The Short Ones swam to the right shell)

Everyone: Land and see have come together, joined in peace and harmony.

(Aquata, Attina, Arista, Goofy, Ilsa, and Pollonaire swam to the left shell)

Everyone: Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of.

(Sora, Flot, Jet, Fiorina, Vitri, and Ariel swam over the center shell)

Everyone: Our dear princess, Ariel, Prince Eric from above. A happy end forever after, full of joy and love.

Everyone spun around in their respective shells, and everyone posed At the same time, I backflipped, dismissing the Dance Pad and Dance Discs and landed on the center shell, posing as well. As a thunderous applause was heard, we all bowed as a curtain of bubbles come up.

-Song end-

As everyone except the Lumus Squad, Ariel and Sebastian left, a bubble appeared and the "Opening of the Gate" was performed. When Ariel asked what happened, we answered that a new pathway has opened.

"What?", gasped Sebastian. "You gonna go? Dis is goodbye?"

"I won't do it!", said Donald. "We'll never say goodbye!"

"That's right!", agreed Goofy "A-one, two, three, four:"

(A/N: I won't show what the movements are since it's too embarrassing.)

Even though we're hittin' the road,

our worlds are all connected.

Which means we are free to come and go.

So don't be sad, and always know, we'll come back soon to say hello!

"Bye for now.", we said after the performance and teleported back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Wobbly Legs

When we were back, we all had wobbly legs, even me, but to a minimal extent. We had to swallow up certain pills to recover.

"That was the longest time I ever had underwater.", remarked Vitri. "I feel so dizzy."

"You and me both.", said Ilsa. "I never thought I had to be comparatively small in that world. I hope that doesn't happen to me again."

"Who's gonna drive?", asked Donald. "We still got 'the bends'."

I went and volunteered, since I was the least affected.

"Where to?", I asked.

"Port Royal.", said Goofy as he went to sleep.

The controls were easy so I was able to lock on a course, set on auto pilot, then slept.

(A/N: I decided to skip what Kairi's doing because I was too bored. Also, some of the entries are 'outdated'.)

**Ariel**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Ariel has the most beautiful singing voice of all the merpeople.

Ariel wants to see the world outside her ocean home. She even keeps a collection of things from the human world in a secret grotto. Sora and his friends helped her the last time Ursula tried to take over Atlantica.

**King Triton**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

The Sea King who rules Atlantica; the trident is the symbol of his power. Triton dearly loves his daughter Ariel, but to ensure her safety and the security of his kingdom, he's strictly forbidden her to have contact with anyone from the human world.

**Sebastian**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

King Triton's court composer. You could almost say he's a musical genius. Sebastian's also in charge of keeping an eye on Ariel to make sure she stays safe. Right now, he's working on a very special musical.

**Flounder**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

Ariel's trusted friend Flounder would do anything for her. He's small and not exactly brave, but he'll never leave Ariel's side, even when it means facing danger.

**Prince Eric**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

A prince from the world on land who loves the sea. Ariel saved him from drowning when his ship sank one stormy night.

Prince Eric doesn't remember anything from that night except Ariel's enchanting voice. Now he's searching everywhere for the girl who saved him.

**Ursula**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

A sea witch who lives in a cave far from the palace. She used to serve King Triton, until her evil scheming got her banished.

Some time ago, she tried to get rid of King Triton and take over Atlantica. Sora, Donald, Goofy. Rael, Gregorio, and Yoris helped Ariel defeat her, but she used the power of darkness to return. Her grudge against King Triton is as strong as ever...and now she's looking for revenge.

**Vanessa**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

Ursula changed herself into a beautiful girl to ruin Ariel's chances with Prince Eric.

Ariel gave her voice to Ursula when she signed their contract...and Ursula used Ariel's voice to mesmerize Prince Eric.

**Aqua**

The only female member of the Crescent Unit. It is unknown what she was doing here and it remains so now that we had eliminated her before getting any answers.

**Flotsam**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

An evil eel who works for Ursula. His left eye shines with a menacing golden gleam. Flotsam uses empty promises to lure unsuspecting mermen and mermaids into Ursula's clutches.

He was defeated by Sora and his friends in the last battle, but Flotsam returned along with Ursula.

**Jetsam**

_The Little Mermaid (1989)_

An evil eel who works for Ursula. His right eye shines with a menacing golden gleam. Jetsam is a smooth talker, and he knows how to manipulate the hearts of others.

He was defeated by Sora and his friends in the last battle, but Jetsam returned along with Ursula.

**Flot**

_Neopets_

A Flotsam (dolphin Neopet) who entered Atlantica with Jet for reasons unknown. Apparently they had found out about something and fled here.

Now, they serve as good friends of Ariel and have no intention of returning to Neopia anytime soon.

**Jet**

_Neopets_

A Jetsam (shark Neopet) who entered Atlantica with Flot for reasons unknown. Apparently they had found out about something and fled here.

Now, they serve as good friends of Ariel and have no intention of returning to Neopia anytime soon.

(A/N: Longest chapter ever, right? I didn't put in entries for Ariel's sisters since they appeared ONLY in the final performance; Flot and Jet helped out when Ursula and Aqua attacked.)


	12. Chapter 45: Port Royal

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Rael: Nothing else to say?

nightelf37: Nope. I'm out of ideas for the moment.

Chapter 45: Port Royal

Part I. My Secret and Sora's Secret

I was suddenly in the middle of the ocean, in my aquatic suit again. On my left were Ariel and her other six sisters, who were facing past me, as if to meet up with someone else. When I looked at the other side, I saw seven other mermaids. But what caught most of my attention was that their tails were every color of the rainbow, though red was replaced by pink. Their hair followed this scheme too, except for the pink one, who was blonde. As they approached one another, I was awakened before I could say "Mermaid Melody".

"Hey!", said Donald. "Wake up! We're here!"

As I opened my eyes, I saw that we were over a world that seemed to be like a port from the time before people knew the world was round. When we reached it, we went to the Transwarp Room (as always), and teleported down. What we saw after recovering from the bright light, we saw that we ended up at a rampart of some sort. Sora ran up to the ledge and looked down at the dark town before us, enveloped by the night.

"Wow," was all The Short Ones could say.

The town below was drearier than the worlds they visited. And it was more detailed. In fact, I just noticed now that I seem to be more 'detailed' than my comrades. Speaking of details, the logo on me and our Neopet friends have changed into a crocodile skull with two crossbones behind it and behind THAT was a square with three spikes at the grey edges and red and black stripes in it.

"Hey!", Yoris gasped. "This is the Krawk Island emblem!"

"Huh?!", Sora was confused.

"They're a group of veteran agents who are, as the logo states here, pirates."

"Speaking of which, what is your agency like?"

Suddenly, we heard a scream and gunshots. We ran to a different ledge and looked down at the town.

"Something's up," said Pollonaire.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy wondered.

"Anarchy Force?", pondered Ilsa.

"The Heartless?", Donald reasoned.

Sora just began running down the stairs. "Only one way to find out!", he exclaimed.

"Wait up!", Fiorina shouted as we followed him down the stairs. At the same time, I received another 'vision'.

Pete, Autumnus, and another Crescent Unit named Novus were talking to several pirates.

"Aztec treasure?", asked Novus.

"Aye!", said the captain. "And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead."

"Really?", asked Pete. "Because ya look like regular pirates to me."

"Ah, but in the moonlight…"

As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud. The pirates changed into cursed skeletal forms.

"Whoa!", Autumnus gasped. "Now we get what you were saying… Well, if you see any of these people…"

He pulled out a holographic projector and out of it emerged holograms of each of us Lumus Squad members.

"As I was saying, if you see any of these people, steer clear from them. They got some kind of magic that doesn't belong in this world, you see? And nobody knows what it can possibly do to you, especially when the moon's showing what you actually are."

The pirates lose their skeletal forms as the moon disappeared over a cloud.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?", said the captain. Just then, my 'vision' ended as we ran into the Harbor.

"Hey!", shouted Sora.

"See there?", said Pete. "I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about."

"Who are you calling punks? It's the Lumus Squad to you! And don't you forget it!" Just then, text boxes appeared over our heads, showing our names, but we didn't realize it until Barbossa spoke up.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstones, to be sure, now that I found out your names with those boxes over your heads."

As we gasped, seeing the boxes, which disappeared instantly, Novus gasped, "Whoa! I like your style."

"Men—half of you stay here and indulge these cullies.", commanded Barbossa. "The rest—bring me that medallion!"

"Aye!", answered the pirates as they split in different directions, some staying behind.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?", complained Sora.

Barbossa laughed as he left the scene. As everyone fought as usual, I, strangely, was backing away, refusing to fight.

"Come on, Rael!", said Sora as he tried to slice a pirate, but it did nothing at all. "Why are you chickening out on these guys? The Heartless are scarier."

"It's not that!", I replied. "It's just I haven't done murder and I'm not gonna start!"

"What do you mean? They're our enemies, just like the Heartless and Nobodies."

"But they're still living beings of flesh, and have a chance of redemption. Heartless are made out of darkness. Nobodies are empty shells."

"It's no use!", Fiorina complained, not part of the conversation. "We can't beat them!"

Bo'sun, one of the pirates, said to us, "Aye, whaddya expect?"

Just then, the moonlight came out and transformed the pirates again into their skeletal forms.

"You'd best be sayin' your prayers!"

"Hey, watch out!", Pete warned. "They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!"

"What for?"

"Weren't you listening to us before?", said Autumnus, in an irritated tone.

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!", said Yoris as he cast Blizzard, which froze them in place. When they were done, which was in a jiffy, they saw me unconscious.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!", Donald was shouting.

"Get up!", said Sora.

I woke up and saw my comrades looking down on me.

"You fainted a few seconds later after seeing those pirates become skeletons, which we have eliminated.", Gregorio explained.

"Yeah.", I replied. "I faint at the sight of scary things like that. Something in the air could've also been the reason though."

"Oookay.", said Vitri. "We're just gonna have to persuade you." He pulled out a pair of contact lenses and pushed them straight into my eyes, (taking off my glasses first, of course). Still, he managed not to injure my eyes. "Now you don't have to worry about those pirates."

"What are you talking about?", asked Ilsa, but Vitri simply winked.

"If Pete and those Crescent Units are here, that must mean we have work to do."

"Yep.", agreed Goofy. "And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too."

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless.", said Pollonaire sarcastically.

"Well, we ARE here…", said Donald.

"Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!", suggested Sora.

We all looked surprised, even me, since I have already recovered.

Sora caught himself. "I was just kidding! Weren't those guys headed into town?"

Yeah.", agreed Donald. "I think they were looking for treasure."

As we headed into town, I saw another 'vision'.

Part II. Captain Jack Sparrow

Somewhere in town…

The governor's daughter (As my Scan stated) was being carried off by a pirate. As she was angrily beating him on the back, she was screaming, "Where are you taking me!? Let me go!"

Elsewhere nearby, a blacksmith saw everything.

"Elizabeth!", he called out as he ran after them. Just then, he was stopped by Heartless.

"What are they?", he wondered. Just then, the 'vision' ended as we came over to where he stood.

"It's the Heartless!", said Donald. "Watch out!"

We finally arrived and got ready to fight as the blacksmith took cover.

Our opponents were the common Shadow and Soldier, but there was a new face; the Cannon Gun. They kept a good distance away, firing their cannons, but Fiorina and I shielded those off while Vitri responded with his own bombs. In a minute, we were finished and the blacksmith returned.

"Well done!", he remarked. "My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of…but I've never faced foes such as that before."

"You really think we're that good?", asked Yoris.

"Did you find your friend?", asked Gregorio.

"I was too late.", the man answered. "But I must rescue her! Would you help me?"

"Of course!", said Sora as he introduced each of us, even giving our last names.

"And I'm William Turner, but call me Will.", the man answered.

"Okay, Will.", answered Pollonaire. "Let's go!"

"Right. We've got to get to the docks!"

Before we did so, we collected the items all around and we were on our way. In a minute, we reached the harbor, but we only saw a ship beyond the horizon, leaving.

"We're too late!", said Will solemnly. "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone.", said a slurred voice. "The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate."

We saw a man (Scan says Jack Sparrow) climbing aboard one of the ships, which was named the Interceptor.

"You… What are you doing aboard the Interceptor?", Will demanded. "She's off limits to civilians."

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then.", the pirate replied. "She'll make a fine pirate ship."

"A pirate!", Sora gasped excitedly, and I raised an eyebrow at that. As the pirate appeared on the deck, he introduced himself. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Take me with you." , Will pleaded. "Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"C'mon, Captain!", begged Sora.

"Yeah.", Vitri added. "He can't win the girl's heart if she's not around for him."

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?", Will asked.

"You've a point there.", Jack said, after contemplating his plan. We all climbed aboard the Interceptor as Jack descended the ramp, with Sora following for a while.

"Thanks, Sparrow.", said Will.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow.", the pirate corrected. We then introduced ourselves and after Will did so, Captain Sparrow remarked, "That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate."

"Aye-aye! But hurry."

"Naturally."

"Sora! You really wanna be a pirate?", I asked, since I followed as well.

"Of course not!", he answered.

"Okay. You know, when we first went to Neverland, Captain Hook's ship, to be exact, you weren't the least bit excited, not even for a moment."

"What do you make of this Will?", Jack suddenly asked us.

"I don't know.", Sora answered. "We just met him."

"Hmm… I think my luck's about to change."

After getting some stuff, we returned to the ship and cast off. Below deck, we also bought a couple of items from Morlock the Moogle.

In the Black Pearl, Barbossa offered to have dinner with Miss Swann.

"You can release me.", she stated. "You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

"This is no ordinary trinket, missy.", Barbossa stated as he held up a gold medallion. "This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize… the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now… we are consumed by it."

"How very sad for you."

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village—preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventure on the high seas—we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece—at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!"

"And the blood that's to be repaid?", asked Elizabeth.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet."

Elizabeth gasped and ran out of the room, slamming the doors open. There, the undead pirates and a man in a brown spandex battle suit (Brown Ranger first seen in Kingdom Hearts Remake: Chain of Memories: Reverse/Rebirth) were waiting for her on deck.

"Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are.", said Barbossa as he entered the moonlight, turning skeletal before her very eyes. "We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight—you're in one!"

He laughed and opened a bottle of wine, tossing the cork to the floor. He took a long swig, the drink pouring down between his bones.

Part III. The Truth about Jack Sparrow

Back on the Interceptor, Jack Sparrow set a course for the Black Pearl. At the same time, he was looking at a compass.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?", asked Ilsa.

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta—where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?"

"How do you know?", Vitri asked.

"Ah, lad… He and I once had our eyes on a treasure—Aztec gold.", he explained as he stowed his compass. "'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he's after that treasure, then."

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine—the Black Pearl."

Just then, the Interceptor docked at the Rock Face at Isla De Muerta (as the Scan tells me).

"You lads and lasses wait here.", Captain Sparrow ordered us. "Young Turner and I will rescue the lady."

(A/N: I will no longer remind you; The girls in the group are Ilsa and Fiorina)

"Hey! What about us?", Gregorio complained.

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates."

"All right…"

"Guard her well!"

He and Will then entered the cave as we waited back at the Interceptor. However, after ten minutes, We realized that we've been duped.

"What's keeping those two?", Ilsa complained. "I'll give them a good beating when they return."

"They sure are taking their time…", said Vitri.

"Maybe they were captured!", Yoris gasped.

"If Pete and the Crescent Alliance are hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too.", said Sora. "And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless… Let's go see."

"What about a few of us stay here?", suggested Pollonaire. "In case the ship really needs guarding."

"Good idea."

Sora, Donald, Vitri, Gregorio, Ilsa and I jumped off the ship and sent off into the cave. Meanwhile, in a 'vision', Jack and Will sneaked into the Moonlight Nook and saw Barbossa the other pirates, and Brown Ranger upon mountains of treasure. Elizabeth stood frightened behind a large chest. Barbossa held up the medallion.

"Every last piece that went astray you all have returned, 'cept for the one Barbossa is holding up now!", Brown Ranger announced. "And now, the blood will be repaid to free you from this curse forever!"

The vision ended as the six of us traversed the cave. Just then, Will and Elizabeth ran out of the Powder Store ahead.

"Quick, they're after us!", said will as they bypassed us. Sure enough, we (or at least, I) saw Nobodies that looked like pirates. Ahead of them were Pirate and Air Pirate Heartfuls, and they were fleeing from them.

"We'll hold off these nobodies!", I said. "Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!"

"Right! We'll light the signal flare!"

As they ran for the Interceptor, the eight of us (with the Heartfuls joining) held off the enemy. As most of the others held off a good number, I looked at Ilsa and she did the same, then we performed a Limit; Luminous Tower. I hopped on Ilsa (piggyback) and fired large shots at the enemies. Moments later, I spewed out light from my DirLuxGun like a fountain, showering the enemy with light, which eliminated them.

A minute later, a small firework flew up from the Interceptor and exploded in a flash of red.

"The signal!" Sora exclaimed to us.

Vitri nodded to him and threw a smoke bomb at the pirates, then the eight of us ran back to the ship, with the Heartfuls disappearing into a red Materia called "Pirate Twins". When we got up on the ship, Pollonaire reported, "Good thing we guarded the ship after all. The Three Truants attacked again, but we fended them off. Then, a Mushroom Heartless named No. 11 appeared, slipped into the hold, and asked for one of us to take his challenge."

"Allow me.", I said as I went for the hold. "I probably know what the challenge is."

Once I was gone, Sora noticed something wrong.

"Where's Jack?", he demanded.

"Well…", Will began, going into a flashback.

_flashback_

_Jack and Will went up to the adjacent section of the cave, where they hid, and a narrow hole are there. They looked out and Will gasped as the undead pirates, who were cheering, are in a semi circle in front of the stone chest. And Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann were standing on the rock where the cursed gold was placed._

_"Every last piece that went astray you all have returned, 'cept for the one Barbossa is holding up now!", Brown Ranger announced. "And now, the blood will be repaid to free you from this curse forever,!"_

_Will started to make his way down to the pirates. Jack whispered quickly, "No! Not yet. Wait for the opportune moment."_

_Will turned back to the captain._

_"When it's of greatest profit to you?!" He demanded._

_Jack sighed and said, "May I ask you something?" He approached Will, nearly getting in his face. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here… and try not to do anything stupid."_

_Jack began to walk away. Will picked up a wooden paddle and whacked Jack on the head, making the pirate fall down unconscious. Will threw the paddle down and walked away. Barbossa took a knife and put a deep cut in Elizabeth's hand. He held her hand, which was clutching the medallion, out over the stone chest._

_"Begun by blood… by blood undone."_

_After a moment, they both let go, and the blood-stained medallion dropped into the chest. Barbossa stood still, waiting for the feeling to return to his body. But nothing happened. The pirates were still undead._

_Barbossa quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and shouted, "You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner?!"_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "No.", she muttered, as she's now fully aware that she had tricked the pirates. Angry, Barbossa threw her down, and she landed behind the stone they had been standing on._

_"I don't understand!", One of the pirates yelled._

_"What's going on?", Another cried out._

_"Who brought this wench to us?", Barbossa demanded, looking among his men._

_"She said her name was Turner!", The pirate that carried Elizabeth away explained nervously with a sweat-drop._

_By some miracle, the medallion dropped down next to Elizabeth. She reached out to grab it, and her hand met Will's._

_"Hurry!", Will whispered then they began to run. Barbossa saw them._

_"You there!", he shouted to the two. Then he went bug-eye when he saw the medallion dangling from Will's hand. "The medallion! After them you ingrates!" The pirates took off after Will and Elizabeth._

_end flashback_

"Jack's no fairytale pirate," Will said after he explained what happened. Donald was tapping his foot while he and the others were staring at Will. "The real ones aren't to be trusted."

"That makes sense," Fiorina remarked, uncrossing her arms. Meanwhile, I got back from my challenge with a new crystal for Pollonaire's lightsaber.

"C'mon, let's get Elizabeth back to Port Royal," Sora said as he walked off. The others nodded in agreement and they set sail.

Meanwhile, at Twilight Town, Kairi's Conscience (whom Kairi will name Gallico, and so will I) Hayner's gang and Kairi have mastered what he had offered. Also, the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee caught wind of Gallico's actions through Hayner's as well as his gang's. (A/N: In case you want to know where Kairi sleeps, it's at Olette's house.)

The Disciplinary Committee decided to come over at Hayner's Usual Spot, where Gallico was taking a nap and so was Kairi (The other three were attending school).

"You there, young lady!", Seifer called out, indicating Kairi.

"Yes?", answered Kairi as she got up.

"Shouldn't you be at school, like the others?"

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid Kairi's a special case.", said Gallico, as he woke up from the conversation.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm her conscience, made into reality."

"Really? You can you explain that?"

"Well, how can you explain those 'guys in white jumpsuits' that see to be impervious to your Struggle Bats?" Apparently, there have been regular attacks in the (real) Twilight Town, too.

"All right, smart guy. Let's see if you can hold your ground in a Struggle Match."

"With whom?"

"Us three.", Seifer answered as he pulled out his own Struggle Bat. Rai pulled out a long wooden staff and Fuu whipped out her Smart Discus which returns to her at the push of a small remote button on her back.

"Sure! We'll take you on!", answered Kairi as she and Gallico pulled out their weapons.

Part IV. Will Turner's Past

Meanwhile, back at Port Royal…

As we sailed back, I spotted Gregorio standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the Interceptor's hold. I went up to him and was about to ask him what he's doing until he shushed me and asked me to call in the others.

"Is it true?", Will's voice said, after I called in the others, so we decided to eavesdrop. "You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours? Why choose my name?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know.", she replied.

They both gazed at the medallion in her hand. "Elizabeth…", Will began. "Where did you get that?"

The governor's daughter looked incredibly solemn. "It's yours.", she replied. "From the day we found you—drifting at sea."

Will looked somewhat relieved. "After all this time… I thought I'd lost it.", he said. "It was a gift from my father… he sent it to me."

Elizabeth slowly gave the medallion to William. "I'm sorry.", she apologized as Will took the trinket.

"But why did you take it?", he demanded.

Elizabeth looked sad still. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate.", she replied. "That would have been awful."

Will stood up, having realized something important. "Of course…", he muttered, loud enough for Elizabeth (and the rest of us) to hear. "Don't you see?" He walked over to the other side of the hold, apparently in deep thought. "It wasn't your blood they needed… it was my father's blood—my blood. The blood…" He sighed and turned back to her, "of a pirate."

"Holy #?!&!" I said, foghorn snuffing out the swear word but mysteriously, Elizabeth and Will didn't hear. "Who would've thought that Will was a pirate all along?"

"I bet Cap'n Sparrow knew about this the whole time…", Donald said.

"I hope the Captain's okay…", Sora thought.

"How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?", Barbossa wondered, slowly walking around Captain Sparrow, who was bound to the mast by ropes. Brown Ranger and Novus were guarding him.

Jack replied, "When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you've forgotten one very important thing mate." He paused for emphasis, then quickly said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa turned to Jack and remarked with a smirk, "I won't be makin' that mistake again."

"Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?", Jack proposed. "What say you to that?"

"Seein' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest.", Barbossa countered.

Captain Jack Sparrow was angry now, given up the calm act he was using. "Odd, I'm not actually concerned with your interest, you bastard. Give me back the Pearl!"

The undead pirate captain chuckled. "Alright! Lock him in the brig!" He commanded then he started walking back to the Black Pearl's helm.

A random pirate, named Twig, called out, "We're comin' up on the Interceptor. What do we do, Captain?"

Barbossa was quite annoyed. "Whaddya think, you idiot?"

Elizabeth, Ilsa, and Fiorina were looking out at the sea, admiring the sea and thinking, when Elizabeth spotted something.

"Guys, look!", they shouted to us, pointing out at the distance.

We all (Will included) ran to them and looked where the girls was pointing. "#?!&! It's the Black Pearl!" I exclaimed, foghorn filling in for the swear word.

"What now?", Donald wondered.

"I wonder what Jack would do?", Sora said to himself, crossing his arms.

Will began to think. "I'm not sure.", he answered, "I suppose… he'd run for it."

Sora nodded. "That sounds good to me!"

In the middle of that sentence, a cannonball is blasted to the ship, making it shake and we were all thrown off our feet. Will tumbled over the edge and into the water. Elizabeth got up and ran to where Will had fallen.

"Will!" she cried out, looking for them at the water's surface. He was nowhere to be found. "No…"

"This is why I hate sailing ships!", Yoris swore as he rolled about like a ball.

They heard a cannon being fired. "Everyone hit the deck!", Goofy yelled. There was another shake, throwing us off our feet again. I looked in front of myself and saw the medallion lying in front of me. I got up, put on a pair of leather gloves, picked it up, got out a leather pouch, put it in there, and put THAT in my pocket.

"We're just gonna have to fight!" Sora exclaimed, as he (as well as the others) didn't see me do what I did. Everyone nodded and Elizabeth ran to the hold to hide, with Fiorina, Gregorio, Yoris, and Pollonaire following. Goofy steered the ship to the Black Pearl and got that and the Interceptor side by side. The pirates had boarded on the ship. They looked like Nobodies to me but seemed a bit more skeletal than last time.

A cannon shot from the Pearl and exploded on the deck. Vitri, being ticked off by the cannons, went to the Interceptor's cannons and made it fire at the Pearl, making it tilt and stopped it from firing, then tossed his own bombs. Meanwhile, the rest of us fended off the pirates. We got used to fighting them now, so they were defeated easily despite their numbers.

"That was annoying…" Ilsa mumbled as she plucked off an arm that was clutching hers and threw it over board. Fortunately, the pirates were nowhere in sight, and the Black Pearl was starting to smoke from the cannon blasts.

"Yeah/Hooray!" Donald and Vitri cheered, assuming victory.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora added.

"Well, did you now, laddie?", Barbossa's voice came from behind them. They turned and spotted him, Novus (his design was different from Xin's), Brown Ranger, Barbossa's crew of pirates, Jack, Elizabeth, and the four who went with her, though the last six were tied up.

"Jack!" Sora shouted, who made a forced laugh. The six of us looked around and saw that we were surrounded by pirates. There was no way out, since our 'winged ones' (Fiorina and Pollonaire) were bound.

"#?!&…" I muttered, snuffed by a dolphin click, at the numbers around them then glared at Barbossa, who stared back.

"Now then.", the undead captain stated. "I'll be having that medallion." Sora hardened his glare. Barbossa stepped forward, and the six of us got into a fighting stance.

"Unless it's more important than their lives?" Barbossa added, indicating the hostages and for emphasis, two undead pirates pointed pistols at their heads. I also saw that Pollonaire was unconscious so he couldn't use his Force powers.

Sora ceased his glaring and growled. I was about to reach for my pocket until—

"Barbossa!" We turned to the side of the ship and saw Will Turner there, pointing a pistol at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

"Go ahead boy—shoot! We can't die.", Barbossa said with a laugh.

"You can't…" Will muttered. He lowered the pistol. "But I can. My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"Huh?" Brown Ranger blurted out in surprise.

"No way…" Novus muttered.

"On my word, do as I say.", Will continued as he jumped down from the rigging and pointed the pistol to his head. "—or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

The captain seemed to become calm again. "Name your terms… Mr. Turner," he said.

"Release all your hostages and these six!" Will stated.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave—now!" Will shouted. "And take the Heartless with you!"

Barbossa, Novus, and Brown Ranger bowed and said, "Agreed. Leave we shall…"

But then, they rose with an evil grin from Barbossa. "…but the Nobodies stay!"

The quintet heard Pete's cackle and turned to see the fat antagonist and Xin knocking Will out. A bunch of Dusks appeared around us.

"Hey, no fair!", Sora shouted as I secretly dropped a replica that mysteriously appeared in my other pocket.

* * *

The next thing we knew, we were in the hold of the Interceptor, tied together by ropes. Even, Yoris' Rayman Hands weren't underestimated and were bound as well.

"I gotta hand it to you, Barbossa," Xin remarked, looking down at the twelve of us. "The plan worked out perfectly."

"The powder is ready, Captain!", A pirate named Jacoby called out from overhead.

"Very well," Barbossa muttered. "Let's leave." The pirates nodded then they all took off.

After a few moments, Gregorio demanded worriedly, "What do we do now?"

"We'll be blown to smithereens!", Vitri pointed out, close to breaking point.

Jack sighed. "A good pirate knows when to give up.", he said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ilsa shouted with an anime vein mark on her forehead.

"Your average pirate, anyway.", Jack added, then he stood up after finally cutting his bonds off. He then cut off our bonds as well and awoke Pollonaire.

"C'mon, we've gotta get those power kegs out of here!", Sora said.

We nodded and we all (except Swann) went out to the Interceptor's deck. We spotted the Dusks, who were holding matches and were getting ready to light the powder kegs to blow up the ship. Before they could do that we took care of them easy and fast. After all that, Jack ran to the helm and took the wheel.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he said to himself, "But I'll be havin' her back soon enough."

With that, we've set sail for the Isla de Muerta once more.

Part V. Barbossa's End

"Now, let's be tryin' this again!" Barbossa shouted. They were in the treasure room again, reading their little ritual.

"The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned." He pointed his knife at William Turner's throat, and made a slicing motion across his own. Will didn't move. "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" The pirates cheered.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" Sora shouted as we ran into the cave.

"Man that was lame…", Gregorio muttered.

Novus was immensely surprised. "Not possible.", he said.

"Not PROBABLE, you mean!" Donald corrected with a smirk. "We're alive and we're pirates!", he added also with a smirk.

"This can't be!", said Brown Ranger. "Who are you!"

Jack stepped forward. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" He then brandished his cutlass. "Captain of the Black Pearl!"

We Lumus Squad nodded to one another and followed suit calling out our names and summoning our weapons.

"Sora!" He spun his Keyblade and got to his fighting stance. "Keyblade Master!"

"Donald!" He readied his wand and held it forward like a hammer (which it happened to be). "Court Magician!"

"Goofy!" He twirled his shield, 'hid' behind it, then peeked out with a serious face. "Captain of the Guard!"

"Rael!" I placed my shield in front of me and aimed forward with my weapon. "DirLuxGun Wielder!"

"Fiorina!" She did as I did, hands switched of course. "RefLuxGun Wielder!"

"Yoris!" He spun his bazooka around with his Rayman hands before aiming at the enemy. "JubJub Cannoneer!"

"Gregorio!" He twirled his javelin like a helicopter blade and actually rose into the air before he held it forward. "Meerca Lancer!"

"Ilsa!" She flexed her muscles, then took a martial arts fighting stance. "Brawlin' Medic!"

"Vitri!", he tossed his wooden swords upwards, and caught them again, one of them 'backwards'. "Gelert Grenadier!"

"Sir Pollonaire!" He activated his lightsaber at took a battle stance. "Jedi Shoyru!!"

"United as one, we stand for what's right!", said Sora.

"We are—", all of us, posing for battle. "The Lumus Squad!"

Powder crates from behind us, which were there to begin with, exploded for emphasis as we stood our ground.

Barbossa was daunted by this as Will secretly escaped, hid behind a stone, and watched the events go by. "And one more thing Barbossa," I said as I took out my pouch and dangled it in front of his face. "I've got the real one!"

Barbossa was once again daunted and angrily threw the fake one away, and it cracked into pieces.

"So you want to play pirate?" Novus asked them. "Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" With a wave of his hand, he gave the signal for his Heartless to appear and attack. Barbossa did the same for his forces and Brown Ranger called out his Axe-Sword.

Then we got ready to battle, and I morphed into the Parrot Ranger. (Jack wasn't looking, and enemies didn't count.)

"Brown Ranger's mine!", I shouted as I pulled out my Jungle Pistol.

They nodded while Jack went off to fight Barbossa, myself against Brown Ranger, and the rest against Novus, his Heartless, and the pirate crew, which were entirely skeletal now, but somehow I wasn't fazed, because I was already busy fighting.

Brown Ranger began by tossing his axe-sword toward me like a boomerang, but I dodged a la Matrix, landed on my hands, and completed a back-flip. I instantly fired at Brown Ranger and jumped into the air while I'm at it, dodging the axe-sword as it returned. Brown Ranger responded by pulling up a stone and tossing it at me, dealing a 'lucky shot'. As I fell to the ground, I caught myself, recovered, landed safely, and cast Blind at Brown Ranger. I followed up with a Firaga Burst, shooting a large fireball into the air and raining down small fireballs over the Power Ranger. Just as I did an Aqua Splash, Brown Ranger brought his axe-sword to the ground, generating a boulder from the floor. He then punched it, shattering the boulder into many stones, which were eroded away by my spell. Out of energy, I demorphed, cast Osmose on Brown Ranger, restoring my magic as well as draining his and, under the moonlight, performed Tsuki, firing a beam of moonlight, piercing at Brown Ranger's 'heart'. He fell to the ground, and 'powered down', revealing a stiff-chin man with brown hair, a red bandanna, plain grey shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

I then approached him with the Delta Device, and said, "I arrest you for conspiring with cursed pirates and betraying your former Organization!"

Of course he came out guilty and once he was 'contained', two green Materia were left behind. One of them had a purple sphere inside (Dark Punisher), and the other had a bunch of stones (Rockshatter).

"No more playacting now!" I said as I picked up the Materia and the cards. Meanwhile, Sora and the others have defeated the pirates, the Heartless, and Novus.

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked. We heard swords clashing at the back of the cave, and, sure enough, there he was going against Barbossa.

"Get em' Captain!" Sora cheered. Jack fended Barbossa off for a moment.

"Huh?" He replied in a daze. Then he grunted as Barbossa stabbed him quickly while his guard was down. Everyone gasped in worry.

"Jack!" I shouted as we saw him stumble back.

Barbossa looked proud. "You're a fool, Jack Sparrow," he said.

Just then, Jack stumbled into the moonlight behind him, where he instantly turned into a skeletal pirate, and I saw it in full detail without fainting. We all did a take at the sight. Jack looked at his hands, and shuffled a medallion between his bony fingers.

"Looks like Jack took one of the medallions when he's about to face Barbossa." Pollonaire remarked. "It seems to me that he wanted to try out the curse."

Will was impressed. "Jack…" He muttered.

Barbossa turned from his enemy and shouted, "Pete! Xin! Show yourselves! The tide has changed!"

We all turned around behind us, and there they were.

Pete put his fists on his hips and said, "See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" Xin then whistled.

A chameleon-type creature with glowing eyes and a lamp for a tail jumped around and inched its way down the walls until it hung next to Barbossa. "What's that?" I wondered at the sight of the creature. The creature immediately stuck up its tail. All the light seemed to vanish and be absorbed by the lamp.

"That creature's sucking up all the light!" Goofy shouted, "We gotta find it, or we'll never beat Barbossa!"

We all nodded and looked around. Gregorio then spotted glowing eyes on the wall as his ears twitched. "There!" He shouted, then he charged at it quickly and pinned one f its parts down. Vitri heard it as well and tossed a flash bomb, quickly defeating it. The light suddenly came back to the cave, and Barbossa was revealed as a skeleton.

"Let's go!" Fiorina shouted as we all brandished their weapons and charged. Sora, Pollonaire, Fiorina and I slashed at him (latter two with Solar Saber activated), while Goofy, Ilsa, and Vitri bashed him, Donald and Yoris blasted ice on him, and Gregorio skewered him. It wasn't long until Barbossa was weakened.

We then faced Pete and Xin, who backed away. "This isn't over you bastards! This isn't the last time you'll see us!" They then disappeared into a dark portal.

We all turned our attention to Jack and Barbossa while Will went to where the cursed gold is.

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?", Jack asked.

The undead pirate got back to his feet and brandished his cutlass. Jack sighed. "Well, enough of this, then…"

He threw his cutlass to the ground and brought out his pistol. "What say you we call it… a draw?"

Barbossa pointed his sword at Jack once more. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya—"

Jack quickly threw his medallion away and fired at Barbossa's chest. Barbossa began to laugh… but not for long.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will shouted. Everyone looked at where Will was. He held a knife in one hand, and both medallions in the other. I, also there, had the leather pouch with the medallion over it. Will dropped the medallions into the stone chest and I emptied the pouch into it as well. The curse had been undone; the blood had been repaid, and the medallions had been restored.

Barbossa flinched as he felt the pain in his chest. He realized that he was finally alive… but was about to die.

"I feel… cold," he mumbled as his face went white. Then he fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

We all walked out of the cave, now that the work was done.

"Man!" Sora exclaimed, "I guess being pirates was fun after all… in a good way."

Will stopped. "What now, Jack?", he asked.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again.", Jack replied, looking at the Black Pearl as if no other treasure in that island could ever come close.

"It looks like there are pirates who don't value gold first over anything else.", Ilsa said. "Captain Jack Sparrow, for instance, values his vessel, the Black Pearl."

"That she is.", Will said with a chuckle. "Thank you, Jack." He held out his hand.

Jack flinched wildly. "I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate.", he explained hastily.

"Hey Jack.", Sora remarked, "good luck."

"And remember to be good!", Donald added.

"Like that'll ever happen…" Fiorina muttered.

"I'm off," Jack announced. Turning to the ships, he saw Elizabeth rushing toward us.

"Will!" She cried out. Jack opened up his arms to receive an embrace, but Elizabeth passed by him and hugged Will instead. Jack hung his head.

Vitri put his hands on the back of his head. "Good for them.", he said.

Goofy nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh!" He turned to Sora. "Hey Sora—how come your face is all red?", he asked in a teasing tone.

Sora looked flustered. "What? It is not red!", he quickly denied.

Donald put his hands on his hips. "Aww, I know who you're thinking about," he teased. We all began to laugh while Sora tried to cover his face.

Suddenly, Jack's compass flashed with a familiar light. It began to float up into the air as a halo of light surrounded it. Jack was really surprised by this when he got out of his depressed state. Sora, Fiorina, and I performed the "Opening of the Gate" and it was all over.

Sora looked over to Donald. "You know… for a minute there… I was afraid that we were going to lose Rael to the curse of the treasure!" He remarked. It was my turn to look surprised.

Goofy raised his hand. "Yup. Me too!"

"Me three!" Donald laughed.

"Me four!" Gregorio.

"Five!" Yoris.

"Six!" Vitri.

"Seven!" Ilsa.

"Eight!" Pollonaire.

Fiorina grinned. "That makes nine of us.", she said.

"Not a chance!", I scoffed. "I picked up the medallion with gloves. Apparently, the curse comes to effect via direct contact."

"Hey! We were only kidding!" Sora shouted as he received a keychain from Elizabeth Swann (Follow the Wind). I also gave her, Will, and Jack a paopu each.

"I seem to be running out of time to make keychains for Sora.", I muttered to myself.

Just as Sora and the others went off on board the Interceptor, with Will on the wheel, I saw something splashing in the water. The thing splashed out of the water and jumped high into the air, letting me see what it is. It was a small blue creature with two long antennae, golden designs around its eyes, flippers and held a red jewel upon its chest; in other words…

"What's a Manaphy doing here?" I queried as the Pokémon landed in the water. "Are there Pokémon in other worlds too?"

Shrugging, I then got on board the Interceptor and we soon got back to Port Royal. There, we said goodbye to Will, Elizabeth, and Captain Sparrow. And then, Gregorio teleported us back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Bored

"I'm bored.", Sora complained as he drifted off to sleep in his bunk.

"Don't worry.", I told him, not knowing he was asleep. "Luckily, the next world is just 12 hours away." I was busy working on a new kind of Keyblade; a double-handle variety. Minutes later, I was done, and I have also created a special stub. Just then, without knowing, I drifted off to sleep.

"You'll need the rest.", Vitri said, who was holding my Sleep Materia.

* * *

Seifer and his gang were soundly beaten by Kairi and Gallico and were on their knees.

"Your arrogance makes you lose focus, Seifer.", Gallico told them. "Rai, use your wits. Fuu, you did well."

"Thank you.", said Fuu sheepishly.

"I see you three need more training. Despite your initial attitude on me, I'm more than happy to train you three."

"Are you serious?!", gasped Seifer.

"Of course I'm serious! But I should also train your mind as well as your body. Do as I say and you'll improve."

"Yes.", the three answered.

Kairi giggled, "The Disciplinary Committee is to be disciplined, eh?"

**William Turner**  
_  
Pirates of the Caribbean (2003)_

A very talented swordsmith. As a boy, Will was rescued at sea after pirates burned his ship and left him to drown. About the same time he was rescued, the pirate medallion his father had given him disappeared.

Young Elizabeth Swann was aboard the ship that rescued Will, and they've been friends ever since. As Elizabeth's father is governor of Port Royal, Will is a bit shy and rather formal around her.

**Elizabeth Swann**

_Pirates of the Caribbean (2003)_

Daughter of Port Royal's governor. To protect Will, she kept his pirate medallion hidden from her father and his men. A bit romantic about pirate life, she likes to steal a glance at the medallion every now and then.

Will is a bit shy and formal around Elizabeth because of her father's position. She kind of wishes he wouldn't be.

**Undead Pirates**

_Pirates of the Caribbean (2003)_

Pirates cursed by the Aztec treasure. By moonlight, they become terrifying skeletons vulnerable to magic attacks. They and Captain Barbossa are searching for something that will break the curse.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

_Pirates of the Caribbean (2003)  
_  
A pirate who sails the high seas. He sure is a colorful character, and one who really values his freedom. He says he's a captain, but he doesn't seem to have a crew.

Jack was arrested in Port Royal and thrown in jail, but Will Turner helped him escape during a pirate attack. Jack seems to know something special about Will's name. Wonder what it could be?

**Captain Hector Barbossa**

_Pirates of the Caribbean (2003)_

Captain of the Black Pearl and leader of the undead pirates.

The medallions' curse keeps Captain Barbossa and his men in a kind of limbo between life and death. Their true form is revealed in the moonlight, and it's a terrifying sight to see.

These days, Captain Barbossa has joined up with Pete in a search for… something.

**Novus**

A Crescent Unit who teamed up with Barbossa. We have no idea what his plans are since he was killed before answers could be sought out.

**Brown Ranger**

Traitor of Anarchy Force and now a member of Maleficent's force. His control over Nobodies was a valuable asset to Barbossa. Hopefully, his capture has deprived Maleficant and the Crescent Alliance of their Nobodies.

-A/N: Late update, sorry. Demyx's and Xaldin's entries will be added in their defeat. Same applies for their Ranger partners.-

**Grey Ranger**

Traitor of Anarchy Force and now a member of Maleficent's force. He went to Timeless River with Pete and Autumnus to prove his worth, but we didn't give him the chance. He is, at present, under Rael's 'custody'.


	13. Chapter 46: Halloween Town

nightelf37: Whew. I wonder what to do next.

Gregorio: Maybe you should introduce another summon?

nightelf37: Good idea… Hey! How'd you get here?!

Gregorio: I used my ears and my nose to find this.

nightelf37: Okay. But I'm currently in a bored mood, so can you please get out?

Gregorio: Sure.

He went out.

nightelf37: Gotta camouflage this room. As of now, I have given up on thinking this would ever be a game. Remember only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 46: Halloween Town

Part I. Sora's Inner Desire

I woke up after that nap and so did Sora. I asked him something.

"Sora? You're stupid, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, back at Timeless River, you took Past Pete for the present one, even if you did see him with Autumnus and Grey Ranger. You should look more closely to detail. And another case was when you took Mulan to be a man. I mean, Goofy saw through that!"

"Weren't you fooled as well?", Sora countered.

"I took her for either. And despite all this, you don't let your enemies fool you the same way. I mean, Black Ranger's words, or was it his partner's, sounded more convincing."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough!", said a female voice. When we turned around, Fiorina was putting on a ninja suit. "We're at Halloween Town. Here's your costume, Rael."

She tossed me a familiar one; the Tonberry costume I wore during my first visit.

"Now let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

Hurriedly, we went to the Transwarp Room and teleported down to a spooky forest. Of course, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I became what we became back at our first visit, but when it came to our Neopet friends, even Gregorio and Yoris, they became entirely different, despite keeping their uniforms.

For a start, Vitri became pale cyan, like a ghost, his hair became jet black, had a dark cape buttoned in place by a yellow and red circle, and two of his teeth became the sort saber-tooths have.

Ilsa became redder, had small devil wings on her back and her usual stubby tail now had a considerable amount of length and ended with a spike, like an imp.

Yoris' head simply became like a pumpkin and he retained his always-orange feet.

Gregorio's green outer fur became black and his white inner fur became cyan. Also, he had black devil wings behind him and fangs.

Pollonaire was now fully red like a devil and had a pitchfork to go along with it.

"Gawrsh, been a while since we've been here," Goofy commented as Fiorina made sure her costume was fine. "Why doesn't Fiorina look Halloween material anyway?"

"Her species, the Eyrie, doesn't have a Halloween form.", Pollonaire explained. "And in case you're curious of our symbol change again, this is the Haunted Woods emblem."

(A/N: And in case you readers are curious, the emblem looks like a scary face in a downwards arrowhead with a 'curved' triangle horizontally striped with orange, brown, and black.)

Donald spoke up. "Well, it certainly does look like Hallowee… Wha?" He turned to the path leading to the town. There were orange lights shining from the sides of the path.

The others noticed this too. "Are those… Christmas lights?" I asked as we all dropped our jaws.

Suddenly, a ghost-like dog came flying by us, barking madly. Sora was the first to recover. "Hey, it's Zero!", he exclaimed. "How've you been, boy?"

The ghost dog flew down the path to the town square. We just stood there for a moment. "Let's follow him guys!" Ilsa suggested, then we followed him.

As we came into the town square, we lost sight of Zero. Not that it mattered, because a new sight came before them. There were more Christmas decorations everywhere. We stared at the sight, totally flabbergasted.

"What's all this for?", Gregorio wondered. Before anyone could answer, we all heard bells ringing above us.

Donald looked up. "It's Jack!", he shouted. The rest of us looked where Donald pointed, and they saw a tall skeletal guy in a black tuxedo riding in some sort flying coffin pulled by skeletal reindeer with a big container behind it. We watched him fly around a bit. The coffin-sleigh flew down to the ramp in front of them and landed. The skeleton stood up and waved to the familiar trio.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" He called. "Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!" He looked at the rest. "Who're they?"

"Sorry I never introduced myself from our first visit.", I said sheepishly. I then introduced myself and the others, considering Gregorio and Yoris as 'new friends'.

Sora was confused. "Merry Christmas?", he queried. "Don't you mean 'Happy Halloween'?"

Jack nodded. "Of course," he said, "Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." He ended that sentence with great flourish, getting right into our face and scaring Pollonaire nearly out of his wits as he jumped onto Ilsa's arms.

Vitri silently snickered at his reaction and sniggered, "Who'd know that Pollonaire's quite a coward inside."

Jack stood back up. "Forgive me.", he said. "I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year—"

"Again? This year?" Fiorina, Ilsa, Vitri, and Pollonaire asked, cocking an eyebrow, after the Shoyru fully recovered from his scare.

"—but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town.", Jack finished his explanation.

The ten of us stood in a circle, talking amongst themselves. "Sandy Claws?", Sora wondered.

"I think he means 'Santa Claus'.", I replied.

Jack jumped onto the fountain in the center of the square. "Aren't these decorations wonderful?" He queried, "This year, Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too!"

"But first!", he added, drawing our attention back to him. "We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without."

"He got the name right this time!", I thought with a sweat-drop.

Jack motioned for the others to follow. "Come along—I'll show you," he proposed, and started walking toward a tall narrow building on the other end of the square.

Sora thought about the idea. "A Halloween Town Christmas…", he muttered. The rest of us took a glance around the square. The guillotine, the scary toys, and the skeletal reindeer made us shudder uncontrollably. Also, a purple, ghost-like creature with a roundish body, triangular eyes, a mouth with several sharp, purple teeth, a pair of disembodied hands floating in front of it, and spikes by its face appeared and quickly phased through us, scaring Pollonaire silly once more, who jumped onto Ilsa's arms again.

"This would be a very scary Christmas…", Yoris stuttered, a bit scared.

"What's a Haunter doing here?", I wondered.

"Wanna go check it out?" Sora asked, once again oblivious to the others.

"You're not scared from all this?!", I screamed. "You think the kids who love Christmas would want all this?!"

"What are you talking about? Let's go.", he said, obviously not heeding what I said.

Disbelieved, I slapped my mask, pulled it away a bit, and then let it snap back to my face. The others sighed and hung their heads in resignation with our eyes shadowed.

"C'mon, hurry!" Jack shouted at them and we all followed Jack after a moment.

An old, pale guy with black sunglasses covering his eyes, a white lab coat, black latex gloves and black boots, was on an automatic wheelchair, working on an experiment in what appeared to be a lab. There were also three little kids; one in a red devil costume, one in a pink dress and witch's hat, and one in a purple suit designed with skeleton bones (as well as being fat); with Halloween masks on, devil for the red, skull for the purple. They were working with a piece of metal.

The old guy looked over a huge book. He opened up his metal head and rubbed his brain, probably as a habit. Jack walked in casually with the others. Ilsa, Vitri, and Pollonaire cringed when they saw the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Finkelstein!", Jack greeted the doctor. "Where's Sally?"

The doctor glanced at him. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an experiment?!", He demanded angrily, irate at Jack's interruption, closing his metal head. He turned his wheelchair around and went over to the table.

The ten of us looked over to the three kids as they lift a piece of metal and carried it.

"Who're those three kids?" Ilsa asked.

"Those three are Lock, Shock, and Barrel," Sora replied, pointing to each of them respectively. "They used to work for Oogie Boogie on our very first visit here."

A lady that looked sewed together, had brown hair that goes to the middle of her waist and a dress that has been sewed; came in through the door and watched silently as well. She didn't look too hopeful.

"Hey, this is way too heavy!" The red one, Lock, complained.

"Then let's toss it!" The one in pink, Shock, suggested. They all nodded.

The doctor shot a deadly look at them. "You do and you'll be sorry!", he shouted at them. "Now bring it over here!"

However, the mischievous trio ignored the doctor and yelled, "Heave-ho!" as they launched the load over to the table. Pollonaire panicked and 'caught' the metal, then he 'set it down' on the table gently, and then he wiped his forehead in relief. As the woman sighed in relief, the trio took off their masks and ran for the door.

"Now how did that get suspended in thin air for a bit?" Dr. Finkelstein wondered.

The lady watched as the kids ran past her, then she faced Jack, who looked excited.

"Sally! Did you finish it?", he asked. "I want to show my good friends."

She looked solemn. "I'm sorry, Jack.", she apologized. "I… I need a little bit more time."

Jack paused for a moment. "Ohh… Well, that's all right.", he said. "Just as long it's ready for Christmas!"

Sally didn't change her expression as Jack passed her. "But… Jack…"

Jack turned back to all of them as he approached the door.

"I'd best be off.", he announced. "I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away!" He waved at us. "Wonderful to see you again," he added, indicating to the trio. "Good-bye for now!" He walked out.

"I just know this isn't the first time Jack tried to take over Christmas," I told Vitri.

"He has a point there.", Ilsa replied.

Sora began to think again. "Go get Santa Claus…"

Sally turned to Sora after Jack was out of earshot. "Please, Sora. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this.", she pleaded.

Donald nodded vigorously. "You can say that again!" He agreed.

Sora was silent. "Sora?" Goofy asked.

I walked up to Sora, to see why he's silent, and made a look. Sora was looking up with a giddy expression on his face.

"I think the idea of seeing Santa Claus caused his childish nature to appear.", Pollonaire said at Sora's expression.

"Excuse me?"

We heard Jack's voice and turned to him as he walked back in. "Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?"

We glanced at one another. "Um… who're they?" Fiorina asked.

Jack pondered. "Now what were they called again…" He muttered loud enough for the quintet to hear. He raised his head. "Heartless?"

"HEARTLESS?!", we all shouted.

Jack nodded. "That's right, Heartless! The ones who wanted to spoil Halloween before and will probably do the same with Christmas."

Sora agreed. "They're definitely not with us, but we can take care of them for you." His childlike excitement back suddenly. "And then we can go see Santa!"

I put my hands on his hips and started tapping my foot, and cleared my throat toward Sora. The others also gave him meaningful glances. Sora looked back at them, then at me, saw the looks, and hastily added, "But first, the Heartless!" We rolled our eyes before they followed Jack out.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

There was a short man in a black tuxedo with two faces that switches when he's either happy or, currently, sad, and has a ribbon that said 'Mayor' on his shirt shouting through a megaphone at the Wight Knight Heartless in the town square. "Now hear this you… you things! Leave Halloween Town at once… by order of the mayor!"

Naturally, the Heartless neither budged nor responded. "Jack?", the mayor cried out. "Where are you? I'm only an elected official—I can't handle this by myself!"

The eleven of us ran out of the lab and faced the Heartless. Hearing the mayor's last sentence, Vitri muttered, "He's supposed to be the mayor of this town?"

As Jack ran up to the mayor, the mayor called out his name and ran away.

We all brought out our weapons (those of us who had such anyway) and got into a fighting stance. However, the mysterious 6-fighter limit, restricted the fighters to only Sora, me, Jack, Vitri, Pollonaire, and Ilsa.

"We're on it!" Sora muttered.

During the fight, Vitri, Ilsa, and Pollonaire got to see Jack's fighting style. He primarily used magic, and also used his bony fists from time to time. Jack used Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder in very flashy ways, catching the Heartless off guard. And the town square is kinda… dangerous. (A/N: But I really don't want to describe those things).

In the middle of the battle, Sora switched to Valor Form with Ilsa and I switched to Searcher Mode. We both did spinning combos and missile barrages respectively and it was over. Also, I saw that Sora was wielding Follow the Wind and Mermaid Melody (fan-made).

Jack thought out loud as soon as the threat was over, "How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all these Heartless running around?" He turned to us. "He's going to need bodyguards!"

"And you're expecting us to be the bodyguards?" Yoris guessed. Jack nodded and grinned.

"Sure, we're up for the job!" Sora replied as he returned to normal. As the rest of us gave Sora a look, I, on the other hand, received another 'vision'.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Lock, Shock, and Barrel rode out of town in their walking tub.

(A/N: This is Halloween Town, so get used to it, okay?!).

"What should we bring along next time?" Lock wondered.

"How about a bucketful of caterpillars?" Shock suggested.

Barrel shook his head. "Lame! How about something even worse!"

"What could be a whole lot worse?", Lock queried at that, then the tub came to a halt.

The three of them went to look at what's in front of their tub. There, in front of them, is a witch and two identical looking 'soldiers'.

(A/N: This is Maleficent, Xin, and another Crescent Unit; Plenum.)

"Who're you supposed to be?" Lock demanded.

"She's probably just an old hag! And those are probably her bodyguards." Barrel teased.

"Silence!" Maleficent commanded.

"Yeah.", agreed Plenum. "Shut up!"

Shock looked intrigued. "A witch?"

Maleficent spread her arms out, and dark green flames surrounded her for a moment. The mischievous trio huddled together, shaking in fear.

"Hmm…" Xin mused, "Perhaps you three could be of use to us. Come along, all of you. We'll show you the true meaning of 'mischief'."

As the vision ended, I heard Jack finish talking, "All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!"

We had entered the woods, known to the locals as the 'Hinterlands'. We walked up to a narrow tree with a door in the shape of a Christmas tree on it.

"Here it is!" Jack announced, showing them the door. "The door to Christmas Town!"

The rest of us looked at the surrounding hills, in which there were more trees with holiday-themed doors embossed.

"Whoa, that's a lot of holidays," Vitri commented as they looked around. Just then, he noticed some of them. "Hey! That's the one for Valentines! And for Easter! And for Independence Day!"

As he ranted on, Jack began to pace in front of the tree. "The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year.", he began. "And I wanted something new." He turned back to the door. "And I found this!"

"The one for the Acara Swimming Festival, back at Neopia!", Vitri ranted on. "And the Usul Skiing Competition! And also doors for the rivaling Faeries; Jhudora and Illusen!"

Sora stared at the door, becoming more excited by the second.

"Beyond this door is a world filled wit wonders the like of which you've never seen!", Jack continued. "At first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!"

"C'mon!" Sora suddenly blurted out, shaking his fists with glee. "Just open it!" Eight of us gave him a look, as Vitri was still naming special days, both 'Real World' and Neopian. Jack, with great flourish, opened the door. Sora immediately ran up to it and jumped in. Donald and Goofy, ran up to the door after him and stared down into it.

"Huh?" Donald muttered.

Just then, they were pushed down by Gregorio and Yoris, who jumped in as well. As we heard Goofy's trademark holler, Ilsa grabbed Vitri by the cape, and jumped in too, bringing the ranting Gelert with her. The flyers (Pollonaire and Fiorina), jumped in as well, and they fell slowly as their wings were spread wide. This left Jack and me. We nodded to one another, then jumped in, but as we descended, we positioned ourselves in a way that we were running down the 'tunnel' with an icy blue vortex, decorated with snowflakes, and we screamed all the way. Unbeknownst to us, a member of Mushrooms XIII also jumped in the portal.

Part II. Christmas Town

On top of a snowy hill, there was a tree with a pumpkin head. The pumpkin head's mouth opened up and spat out Sora… although he looked… different. He tried to look up at the sight, but Donald, who's also different, fell on top of him. Sora tried to look up again, but Goofy, who's different as well, piled up on top of Donald. Subsequently, Gregorio and Yoris fell on the pile, then Vitri and Ilsa, then Fiorina and Pollonaire, who landed gently.

Jack and I ran out of the portal, but I bumped into the pile while Jack stopped just in time.

Sora finally pushed the six on him off (the Fliers got down as well) and looked down on the town at the bottom of the hill. "Cooool!" He exclaimed.

Donald got up and also took in the view. "Wow!"

Sora was now wearing a gothic version of Santa's outfit but the jacket was short sleeved and one part of the hat almost covered one of his eyes.

Donald was in a snowman costume, complete with a red scarf, and he also had 'stick' arms.

Goofy was a reindeer, complete with antlers. Vitri and Ilsa had the same costume as he, but their noses were red (like Rudolph).

Pollonaire and I were in 'Santa Suits', though mine looked more like a parka and was blue.

Yoris was now like a bush designed as a Christmas tree.

Fiorina was now in her standard uniform, but it had, instead of red and blue, white and cyan, and also, the logo had changed into a snowy peak in a blue and white square. Also, her fur was now pinkish red and her 'mane' was striped like a candy cane.

Gregorio was in his standard uniform as well, but it was changed, like Fiorina's. Also, his usual green outer fur was greener and his inner fur was red.

Jack noticed the changes, as the Mushrooms XIII Heartless emerged.

"Oh, nice outfits there!", he remarked. We looked at him in confusion before getting up took a look at ourselves. When we looked at Fiorina, we burst into laughter and as she looked at herself, she blushed, maker herself redder than ever, and we laughed all the more. When we were done laughing, Goofy noticed the new symbol.

Before he could say anything, Pollonaire told him. "This is the Terror Mountain emblem."

"Okay.", Goofy answered.

After a minute, Donald looked around for a bit. "So where's Santa?", he inquired.

Jack pointed down toward the town, which I took notice.

"In his workshop," he replied. He began walking down the long path before turning back.

"Shall we?", Sora, Donald, and our Neopet friends eagerly followed him. Goofy and I glanced at each other and sighed. Then, I felt someone tap at my back. When I turned around, it was the Mushroom XIII Heartless.

"Hello.", it said. "I'm No. 8. I've come to give you these. You missed them at Port Royal."

The Mushroom gave me two 'charms'.

"Those will summon Peter Pan and Spiky the Cactuar respectively."

"Peter Pan?", Goofy asked. "We just saved his world a year ago."

"I know, but I gave him something that connects with that charm so he can help you guys."

"Okay. Should we do your challenge right now?"

"No. 2 is already here, so you should do his challenge. Meet me at Twilight Town for mine."

"Sure.", I answered. Then the Mushroom disappeared into a dark portal. As Goofy and I proceeded down to the town, we saw that the others were finishing a battle with some Heartless.

"Too late already.", Ilsa told us with an angry face. "We're done."

"Sorry.", apologized Goofy. "We encountered another of those Mushroom Heartless who gave us two Summon Charms."

"Aw man, this is bad!", Yoris exclaimed, not part of the conversation.

"Yeah, Christmas is in big trouble!", Donald agreed.

"We can't let anything bad happen to Christmas!", Fiorina added in worry.

"C'mon, we gotta make sure Santa's okay!", Vitri informed us as we saw the workshop.

The eleven of us walked into Santa Claus' house. And we gasped at who we saw. Sitting on a green armchair was a stout man with white hair and beard in a red coat, black belt, gloves and boots; looking over a long parchment.

"I… I can't believe it!", I muttered softly.

"It's THE Santa Claus!", Goofy said excitedly.

Santa Claus heard Goofy and noticed us. "Oh, hello," he greeted. "Have you come to see if you're on my 'nice' list?" Sora ran up to him.

"Like a little kid…", Pollonaire said, rolling his eyes, after seeing Sora's childish behavior.

"And what might your name be?", Santa asked. "And please state you world."

"Um, Sora, sir! Destiny Islands!", the Keyblade Master replied in a very childlike manner.

Santa looked at his list. "Let's see… Sora…" He muttered while he looked for the name. Sora was eagerly waiting for his reply. Santa nodded as he found the name. "Well, according to my list, Sora, seven years ago you told everyone that you didn't believe in Santa Claus." He shook his head. "Oh, that is unfortunate."

Sora hung his head back in surprise while I gasped, "WHAT?!"

I grabbed him at the collar, pushing him to the wall. "YOU ACTUALLY SAID THAT, SORA!"

Ignoring my outrage, Donald turned to Santa. "Say, are Goofy and I on your nice 'list' Santa?", he inquired. "We are from Disney Castle."

Santa Claus looked over his list again, nodded, and smiled at Donald and Goofy, as a sign that the two are on his 'nice' list.

Donald jumped for joy. "Oh, boy!"

"What about us?", asked Fiorina, indicating herself and the other Neopets. "We're from Neopia."

"Oh, that world.", Santa remarked as he looked at his list. "I see that even if I never go there, I'm happy you still celebrate Christmas nonetheless. As for the list… what are your names?"

When Fiorina gave him their names, Santa continued, "As I was saying, as for the list, only Vitri is in the 'naughty' list; he really has to stop his habit of arguing."

"Sorry about that.", Vitri apologized. "What about him?"

As he indicated me, Santa said. "I'm afraid he isn't in either list."

"How is that possible?", Donald gasped in surprise.

"Well, it's probably due to his agnosticism. He neither disbelieves nor believes in me."

"I'm sorry about that, Santa Claus.", I said. "I'm afraid I'm waning in your belief. At least I don't say you don't exist."

Just then, a hot top-like penguin with a red body and a white sack-like tail came in, pulled out a plate of cookies from its sack and put them on the table then walked off.

"What is a Delibird doing here?", I then said to myself. I then, returned my attention to Santa. "By the way, why is Sora still not in the 'nice' list? Sora had done a lot of 'good' things since then by helping people against the Heartless."

"Apologies.", said Santa. "I didn't observe Sora ever since he stopped believing in me."

"Am I on your list too, by any chance?" Jack wondered. "It's me, Jack!"

Santa Claus was visibly surprised. "Jack Skellington?!", he exclaimed. Then there was a thumping sound from the door to his workshop. "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?", he demanded as he walked over to the door.

We glanced at Jack. "This time?", Yoris repeated.

Jack shrugged and hastily replied, "It's a long story!" The Short Ones just shook their heads and we followed Santa into his workshop.

Santa started looking around at the workshop when we got to him. We also looked around at the big assembly lines. Just then, Gregorio suddenly heard some voices above them. He turned his head only slightly so he didn't tip anyone off, he listened to the voices overhead.

"Why do we have to hide?" He heard someone whined, that he recognized as Lock.

"Shush!", a familiar voice quickly ordered. He gasped slightly as he recognized the voice belonged to Xin. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once!"

"What do you want us to do?", another voice wondered quietly, that he recognizes as Shock's.

Santa looked up from the first landing of the ramp. "Who's there?!", he demanded, glaring at the four of them.

The three brats jumped. "Busted!", they cried out. Xin vanished in a smoke cloud, and Barrel threw a bear trap to smash the window overhead, then jumped out, followed by Lock and Shock.

Jack gasped when he noticed the little kids. "It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!", he pointed out.

"Not those three…", Santa's voice trailed off into a deep sigh.

"I assure you, they're not with us.", Jack insisted.

Santa turned to Jack and put his hands on his hips. "Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty," he stated, "Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture." He started to walk back to his room.

Jack looked concerned. "Uh… Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first—"

Santa cut him off, irritated. "It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop." He walked into his room.

The others began to think. "What are those three doing here?" Donald wondered, crossing his arms.

"And more importantly," Ilsa added, "how did they find out about Christmas Town?"

Gregorio decided to say something. "Guys, before those three ran off, I heard them talking to someone.", he told us. "I think it was Xin!"

"Xin?", I gasped.

"Yeah," Gregorio confirmed, "But who knows what he'll do here. I bet Maleficent's here as well."

I nodded then turned back to Jack. "C'mon Jack. Let's catch those little pranksters.", I told him, then I took off with the others following.

After a moment, Jack muttered, "Oh, all right, then," and followed us out.

However, outside Santa's house, we encountered another Mushroom XIII member.

"Name's No. 2.", it stated. "Let's begin the challenge." It then began to shoot magical bullets. Luckily, Fiorina and I were in front as we summoned our shields, blocking all the shots. After a minute, it surrendered after being knocked back by a Reflect from Ilsa, gave us a Materia with a white feather symbol (Dispel), and vanished in a dark portal.

"Now what are we going to do?", Donald complained, since No. 2 had stomped all over the area ahead during his challenge, removing any footprints.

"Don't worry.", Vitri assured us. "I got their scent."

He crouched with his nose close to the ground as he headed toward Yuletide Hill. Naturally, we followed.

Part III. Return of Oogie Boogie

Meanwhile at a curled hill, Maleficent, Xin, and Plenum stood at the base of it with Lock, Shock, and Barrel in their tub a distance behind them.

"We were so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town," Xin muttered. "But now that Sora and those imbeciles are here, I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all."

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked in her high-pitched voice.

Maleficent grimaced, but quickly changed it to a grin. "The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course," she replied.

Lock looked excited. "That sounds really bad!" He exclaimed.

"Like Oogie's kinda bad!" Shock added.

"And that's super-duper bad!" Barrel agreed. They all nodded in agreement.

The three turned to them, a curious grin on her face.

"Oogie Boogie?" Xin queried, "That bag of incensed insects? Humph. How intriguing. And where might we find him?"

Shock sounded angry as she replied, "Jack and his dumb, stupid friends destroyed him and his friend named Ji!"

Maleficent nodded. "Ah yes, now I remember," she said, then smiled evilly. "More intriguing still! I believe we'll bring your master back for you!" The three troublemakers began to cackle evilly as green flames surrounded Maleficent, Plenum and Xin.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"YEE-HAH!", Goofy shouted as we returned to the Hinterlands, back into our Halloween forms.

"C'MON GUYS!", Vitri exclaimed then went back to tracking the kids down. "Either I'm actually good at this or this scent is getting stronger.", he wondered to himself as he continued to sniff.

"Guys!", Pollonaire said. "I'm feeling a disturbance up ahead…"

"Don't worry", Sora reassured as we walked to the way to the hill where we would soon encounter the three kids. "We can take on anything they'll throw at us!"

"Oh, I hope you're right, Sora…"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Back at the hill, Maleficent, Xin, and Plenum stared at the newly revived Oogie Boogie with the mischievous trio sitting on the curl of the hill. The bag laughed as he realized he was alive again.

"I feel like a million bugs!", he remarked, still laughing. He turned to the witch and Wutians. "I really owe you one for this, Maleficent and Xin."

Xin nodded. "Indeed you do, Oogie," he said, "Do you remember Sora, Donald, Goofy, and those other three?"

Oogie looked outraged. "Do I remember them?", he repeated, "Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me…" He paused, and turned to his three minions. "What was it they did to me?"

"Squashed you like a bug!", Shock exclaimed.

"That sounds bad!", Oogie remarked.

"And Jack helped!", Lock added.

"Even worse!" Oogie muttered, his rage returning.

"They creamed ya and your former friend Ji!", Barrel yelled.

"That's right, that's right!" Oogie shouted. "That's one thing I won't be forgetting anytime soon! It's that last thing I remember. And it the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

Plenum was amused by the extravagance of his statements. "Yes… that's right. That's the spirit," he said, "And we have the perfect plan in mind." He, Xin, and Maleficent turned their backs on him. "Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?

When they got no answer, they turned and saw Oogie with his head low. He looked like he had no energy left. "Mr. Oogie!" Lock cried out.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shock quickly shouted.

"We want to see how bad you are!" Barrel insisted.

Maleficent sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It seems he needs more time to recover.", she guessed.

"Watch out you punks!", they heard Sora's voice say. "Because here we come!"

Maleficent turned to the voice and back at the kids. "You three.", she ordered, "stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied." Oogie disappeared in a puff of smoke, and herself in the green flames. The Wutians disappeared in a poofy cloud as another dark one burst in the area, which the three kids went to look. "Our Heartless will help you," Plenum's voice echoed. "But do not fail us!"

The eleven of us arrived in time to see the Prison Keeper Heartless appear. "What's that?!", Yoris shouted when they saw the Heartless.

"Must be a Heartless!", Sora figured as we all got into a fighting stance then. Seeing that, the three kids jumped into the Prison Keeper's cage.

"Stop them!" Shock yelled.

"Tie em down!" Lock added.

"Get em!" Barrel ordered.

The Prison Keeper held its cage over its large mouth. In a few seconds, the three of them tumbled out and fell into the Heartless's mouth. It was surrounded in different auras and used different attacks at them, like fireballs, slashes, and going far as chomping at us.

We attacked it with everything they've got, then suddenly, the Heartless bit Ilsa on the rear. "OWW!", she shouted in pain. "How'd it even manage to bite my tail?!"

The Heartless made a look, spat her out, and began to… clean its tongue.

"I guess Ilsa's tail doesn't taste good to it", Goofy assumed as it continued to clean its tongue.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!", Ilsa said in rage as she jumped into the mouth. We watched for a moment, holding our breath, until she began bashing the insides a few times.

That was as much as the Heartless could take as it exploded. Ilsa fell to the ground on her feet but the three kids landed on her back, knocking her down, then ran for it.

As Ilsa started to get up, Shock screeched, "That was fun!"

"We need to go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!", Barrel noted as they ran out to the graveyard again.

"Oogie Boogie?!" Jack exclaimed in shock.

Sora folded his arms. "Wasn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town last time?" He inquired.

Jack turned to us. "The very same.", he replied. "I hope you're ready for trouble…"

"Don't we have enough trouble?", Gregorio muttered. "Will they make it double?"

"C'mon, we gotta follow them!", Sora exclaimed, then ran off after the kids with the others following.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile in the Hinterlands, Santa looked around at the thin, tall trees. "Confound it," he muttered as he walked, "Now I've lost my way." He paused as he took a look at the place again. "Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas."

"Is that you, Mr. Sandy Claws?", A voice said as the speaker peeked out from behind a tree. It was Sally.

Santa jumped a little and turned to her. "Yes, but… please, call me Santa Claus.", he replied.

Sally stepped out. "Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see… It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't."

"Well, I am behind on my preparations… Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas."

"But that's just it," she said worriedly. "Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!"

In the surrounding hills, while Sally explained to Santa what Jack wanted to talk to him about, someone was watching the two of them talk. Four someones, actually. "There. The large one in red," Xin explained.

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie repeated, fully recovered.

"That's right," Plenum confirmed. "Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running."

"And then they're all mine!" Oogie finished for him.

Maleficent nodded. "Yes.", she said. "And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!"

They began to laugh evilly. In the middle of Maleficent's cackling, Oogie suddenly stopped laughing. "Are we done?" He demanded impatiently, causing Maleficent to stop her cackle and the Crescent Units to stop theirs. Santa, hearing Oogie's voice, turned to the source.

"Who's there?" Santa asked. He stepped in front of Sally as Oogie Boogie came running toward them.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

We ran out into the graveyard and met Sally.

"What's up Sally?", Gregorio inquired as she stopped in front of them and panted.

"Jack!", she exclaimed, with a worried look on her face. "Oogie has kidnapped Santa Claus!"

We all jumped and gasped in shock.

"C'mon! We gotta go save him!" Sora shouted, then we took off to the Hinterlands with Sally following.

Part IV. Plenum Takes Over

Meanwhile at Santa's workshop in Christmas Town, Oogie Boogie laughed. Santa Claus was bound and gagged on a conveyor belt, squirming to free himself, while Maleficent was standing next to him.

Oogie jumped onto the belt. "I've done a little redecorating!", he proclaimed. The changes he had made had some skulls here and there, so it wasn't much.

"Wait… Something's not quite right.", he decided, then he looked excited. "I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!"

As he started running around, Maleficent looked down on Santa Claus. "I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless," she smiled evilly. Santa squirmed a bit more violently than before, who was **not** looking forward to be a Heartless. Dark green flames surrounded the witch as she prepared to use her magic.

Just then, Xin and Plenum saw that Oogie was going to collide with Maleficent. They tried to block his way but they were bowled over like pins and he bumped into the witch as he passed, making the flames dissipate and causing her to fall over on Santa, revealing her legs for a moment, and black high heels on her feet. The Wutians managed to glimpse that before she got up hastily and turned toward Oogie.

(A/N: Didn't see that coming, eh? I'm such a perv.)

"You clumsy oaf!", she seethed as she glared at him.

"Yeah!", Xin agreed as he and Plenum got up. "Watch where you're going!" Oogie stopped and looked back.

"Are you still here?", he demanded. "Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!"

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?", Maleficent demanded with an vein mark on her head.

Oogie thought for a minute. "Sorry!", Oogie taunted. "Can't remember a thing!"

Enraged, green flames surrounded Maleficent once more. "Very well, you ingrate.", she said with her teeth gritted. "You'll rue the day you spurned my help!" As she disappeared into thin air, Xin turned to Plenum.

"Make sure Oogie carries out his mission.", he told him. "If he doesn't, kill him and take over."

Xin then left in a poofy cloud. Oogie cackled as he walked over to the big machine in the back, and stepped into one of the holes that the conveyor belts fed into. After a minute, an explosion happened, causing smoke to rise from Santa's workshop.

Meanwhile, at Yuletide Hill, we (in our Christmas forms) arrived in time to see the smoke.

"That's Santa's house!", Fiorina shouted as Sally walked out of the portal and spotted the change.

As we hurried over to the town square, we ran into the workshop and got into a fighting stance, and saw the changes made to the place.

"Everything seems quiet…" Sora muttered.

Vitri looked at the changes. "Yuck, those designs are horrible!", he shouted in disgust. "I mean, what kind of idjit put those there?!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my decorations!"

We heard a voice shout and they looked up and saw Oogie. He jumped off and tackled Sally as she walked through the door.

Oogie landed on top of the structure in front of the conveyor belt. "Jack Skellington!", he shouted.

"Oogie!", he exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance.

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack!", he declared as he glanced at every one of us. "Same goes for your little sidekicks!"

"Hey, who are you calling sidekicks?!", I demanded. "And where's the Wutian?", I thought to myself.

"And what are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?", Jack demanded, as the two ignored me. Fiorina looked to the side and saw Sally hopping on one foot past the structure, holding her other leg in her hand.

"How the heck did that happen?", she thought-spoke with a sweat-drop as I 'heard' her.

"Who?" Oogie mumbled, confused by that name. "Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!"

He jumped down to the belt where Santa Claus was still bound. "And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!"

Sally gasped. She glanced at her leg and an idea popped into her head. Oogie put Santa back on his feet and led him to the hole in the structure that the conveyor belt came from. He laughed as he prepared to push Santa in. Out of nowhere, Sally's torn-off leg landed on the belt in front of them.

"Eh?", Oogie muttered as he looked at it.

While Oogie was distracted, Santa broke free of this grip and started running toward Sally.

"Mr. Santa Claus!", she called.

Oogie growled and tried to chase after them, but we got in his way while Santa's Delibird appeared out of nowhere, took the leg, and ran to Sally.

"Why, you…" Oogie grumbled as the rage built up. Before he could begin to escape, Pollonaire got in the way and said something as he waved his hand across Oogie's face.

"You just had a misunderstanding with Jack."

"I just had a misunderstanding with Jack.", Oogie repeated in a trance.

"We are actually your friends."

"You are actually my friends."

"How did he trick him that easily?", Jack whispered to Fiorina.

"He has the power to manipulate the weak-minded.", she thought-answered. "Just play along, okay?"

"You've seen a guy with the metal mask?", Pollonaire continued.

"Yes.", Oogie continued.

"He was the cause behind your dispute with Jack."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Why that imbecile!"

He ran onto the conveyor belt, but Plenum, who was on the glass platform above, jumped down to intercept Oogie.

"Oh no, you don't, Oogie.", he said.

The bag of bug rushed toward him, but the Crescent Unit was ready. At the right moment, he sliced Oogie in half with his halberd, spilling out all his bugs as they scurried away.

"I SO wanted to do this!", he stated as he jumped back onto the glass platform.

We attempted to follow him but only Jack, Sora, Donald, myself, Gregorio, and Vitri made it through before the hexagonal barrier around the three conveyer belts blocked off the rest. These started moving backwards, and spikes rose up behind them.

"That's right, away you go!" Plenum yelled.

The six of us began to run on the conveyor belt, as we didn't want to be stabbed by the spikes.

"Stop!", Donald shouted as he ran into the machine, only to come out at the conveyor belt to the left.

"Huh?"

He ran back through, panting a little, and came back to the center conveyor belt.

"Not again!"

"#?!&!", I cursed, which was snuffed out by a large bell ring. "Why didn't Fiorina and Pollonaire make it through?"

I looked around to see if there's anyway to beat Plenum when suddenly small steel boxes slowly started pouring out of the machine. Getting an idea, Sora ran to one.

"Fore!", he yelled as he whacked it like a golf ball, and it miraculously landed on Oogie's platform, cracking it a little.

Vitri did the same with both the boxes and his own bombs while I remembered I could attack even from my position. As I fired with my DirLuxGun, Donald and Jack cast magic and Gregorio batted with his javelin.

Meanwhile, Delibird untied Santa from his bonds.

"You okay Santa?" Sally asked as she reattached her own leg.

Santa untied the gag.

"Yes, thank you Sally," he replied. "Delibird!" The Pokémon saluted. "Go and help the others.", Santa ordered.

"Deli!" Delibird exclaimed, and quickly ran to the conveyor belt, somehow breaching the barrier, and flew up next to Plenum.

"What the?", he muttered as he spotted the bird.

Delibird pulled out a colorful sphere and handed it to Plenum, who intended to toss it down on us. Just before he could do that, Delibird flew off as the sphere exploded. While Plenum was stunned, one more steel box landed on the platform, and because of the weight of the boxes and the cracked glass floor, it broke and he fell. He got up in a jiffy and ran back into the lift. The conveyor belt zipped fast as Sora and I switched to Wisdom Form and Searcher Mode respectively, grabbed our friends, and zipped across the belt like crazy. Once it slowed down again, we started firing a flurry of magical shots and missiles, making Plenum fall again and end up in the spikes, skewering him to death. Luckily, I wasn't looking as he faded into darkness.

Gregorio sighed deeply. "Glad that was over.", he said then yawned a bit. "Bit tired though."

Just then, I saw a purple scroll and a green Materia with a magnet logo (Magnet) and picked them up. I gave the scroll to Sora and after he read it, he learned the Magnet spell.

"Alright, Christmas is safe again!", Sora announced as we stepped out of Santa's house.

"Yep, it sure is.", Pollonaire agreed.

Jack started walking out of the house. "Perfect!", he exclaimed. "I'd better get down to business!"

"What?", Donald shouted. "Leave that to Santa!"

"Yep, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!," Goofy agreed.

"Jack?" Sally called for him as she left the house. She was carrying a red bundle of clothing. "Here, it's done."

"Wonderful!", Jack exclaimed. "Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!" He snatched the clothes, quickly kissed her on the forehead, and immediately started to try them on.

"Jack…", Sally mumbled. "Do you really have to do this?"

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!", Jack protested as he fumbled with the costume.

"Um… I don't think so…", Vitri disagreed.

"Here you go again, Vitri.", sighed Pollonaire, rolling his eyes.

"What?", he answered back. "Don't you disagree too?"

Just then, Santa rushed out of his house to meet us.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington.", he began. "You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit!"

Jack twirled around and presented the incredibly then Santa Claus outfit. It fit him perfectly, but the combination with his skeletal body made it more than unnerving. Maybe a less scary, but hardly Christmas material.

"I don't think so.", I muttered.

"Don't even think about taking over for me again!", Santa continued.

Jack tried to explain. "I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And… I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right."

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack… you love to see them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?"

Jack scratched his bony head. Apparently, he didn't think about that.

"We both have very important jobs to do, Jack," Santa continued. "Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween—Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares!" Jack seemed to lighten up at this realization.

"That's a lot of titles…" Yoris remarked with a mutter. "I wonder who the mascots of the other holidays are."

"And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack…" Santa pointed out, obviously winding down, ignoring Yoris' wondering. "Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention… and I know Christmas needs mine—urgently." He turned back to his workshop.

"You're right!", Jack Skellington agreed. "I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!", Sora exclaimed with enthusiasm, making a fist.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!"

We heard the voice of Halloween Town's mayor and turned to the source. We saw him running toward them, holding a bunch of scrolls in his hand.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!"

"So true.", Jack remarked as he led the way back to Halloween Town at last.

"Okay, WHY did they elect an official like that?" Ilsa wondered as she and the other nine of us sweat-dropped.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington.", Santa called out after him.

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Well, there he goes.", he pointed out.

Santa nodded. "Yes, and I've got lots of name to check and preparations to finish!"

Suddenly, Jack's costume flashed brightly. This startled the mayor, who dropped the plans he had been holding, and switched his face to the sad one.

"Jack, this is no time for joking!", he scolded.

But Jack was too busy looking over the costume. "What's this?" He wondered, "Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs."

Knowing what to do, Sora, Fiorina, and I preformed the "Opening of the Gate". When it was done, Sora turned back to Santa. "We better get going," he informed him.

"Before you do, Sora…", Santa interrupted him. "I believe there's a friend of yours, who—if I recall correctly—was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?"

Sora nodded as he remembered. "Oh yeah… He did say that.", he replied.

Santa stepped forward. "Be sure to give him my very best wishes.", he asked.

"I will, but…" Sora seemed hesitant. "Do you know where I can find Riku?", he asked.

"Oh. So that's who was behind Sora's 'disbelief' in Santa Claus.", I muttered to myself. "I'll have to tell him off when we meet him again."

"No…" Santa replied to Sora with a sigh. "But don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me."

Sora's expression brightened up at Santa's advice. "Right!", he nodded.

Gummi Ship Time: More Keyblades

"I hope he's fine."

"I hope so too."

Sora and Fiorina were outside the bunk room, where I locked myself in, making new Keychains.

"What's with him, I wonder.", Sora asked.

"I guess he doesn't want to forget his ideas, so he's doing it as fast as he can.", Fiorina answered.

"Okay. I'll pilot the ship now."

"Sure."

**Jack Skellington**

_The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

He loves to scare people silly—but when Jack discovered Christmas, he was captivated. He even thought he could improve it by adding his own special brand of fright.

Jack wanted to deliver presents to the children of the world for Santa. Santa helped him realize that his talents were really meant for Halloween. But Jack still has the Santa suit Sally made for him!

**Reindeer**

_The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

A special set of Halloween-styled reindeer, custom-made by Dr. Finkelstein for Jack. They're just right for pulling Jack's coffin sleigh through the Christmas Eve sky.

**Sally**

_The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

One of Dr. Finkelstein's creations, Sally's patched together with parts that sometimes come off and move around on their own. She's gotten very good at mending herself with a needle and thread.

Sally usually helps Dr. Finkelstein around the lab, but she'd much rather spend time with Jack.

**Dr. Finklestein**

_The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

The mad scientist of Halloween Town. Sally is one of his creations.

The first time Sora and his friends met the doctor, he was trying to create a heart. He failed, but he hasn't lost his appetite for strange inventions.

The doctor's head is made out of steel plates that open up for maintenance.

**Lock**  
_  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

A member of the prankster trio that includes Shock and Barrel. Their walking bathtub helps them get around while they commit all kinds of mischief.

They sometimes help Oogie, but they're not really loyal to him.

**Shock**  
_  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

Another member of the trio of trouble makers. Shock is the most cunning of the three, and comes up with a lot of their ideas for mischief. Last time Oogie was defeated, she started behaving better—well, just a little bit better.

**Barrel**  
_  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

A member of the trio that includes Lock and Shock. He's often the object of his partners' pranks and practical jokes.

**Santa Claus**  
_  
The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)_

Known to some as Father Christmas, Santa Claus makes children's dreams come true every year on December 25th, delivering presents in a sleigh drawn by flying reindeer. To get ready for Christmas, he depends on his list of this year's good little girls and boys.

It seems our friend Jack Skellington is a bit confused. He thinks Santa's name is actually Sandy Claws.  
**  
****Plenum**

A Crescent Unit member who murdered Oogie when Pollonaire did a mind trick on him. He also said he wanted to do it so he probably is power-hungry. He met his end in a wall of spikes.


	14. Chapter 47: Pride Lands

Rael: What's with all those Pokémon?

nightelf37: No idea. But I know I'll make a certain pendant of… Oops. Best not spoil the story here.

Rael: Oh well. It' better be good.

nightelf37: I promise. Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 47: Pride Lands

Part I. All New Forms

In my sleep, I was on the platform where I had engaged with Darkside in my first Awakening. With me was 'Chosen One'.

"Why am I here?", I asked.

"I've come to explain about the Pokémon that you've been seeing."

"Yes? What about them?"

"You see, when the world where they resided faded into darkness, some of these Pokémon fled via unknown means, scattered across different worlds. While some have managed to return to their world right after you sealed the Door To Darkness with Sora, there are seventeen left to return."

"I see."

"One of the Mushrooms XIII will give you the special Pokéballs required. Now, awaken."

I woke up in front of Sora, who was just about to wake me up.

"Come on. Let's go."

I went along with Sora to the Transwarp Room, where everyone else was waiting. As usual, we were blinded by the bright light, but our surprise was not only because of the surroundings we ended up in, but also our forms.

"Hey!", Sora shouted in surprise. "Check us out!"

We looked down at ourselves. Sora was now a brown lion cub with white fur at his under belly and his spiky brown hair now as a spiky mane; he had his crown necklace still.

Donald was a hornbill bird with his head still as it is, a blue sailor hat with a black 'ribbon', and white feathers with blue wingtips.

Goofy was a tortoise with a yellow shell and golden yellow spots; he also has a green hat similar to his other one. His head remained the same

Instead of becoming a standard animal like Sora, I became what Pollonaire identified as a Blue Kacheek, a 'teddy-fox' Neopet.

"This brings back memories.", I wondered to myself. "But of what?"

As for our Neopet friends, they merely lost their anthropomorphic forms and became regular Neopets.

Fiorina and Vitri were on all fours, without their clothing, much to Fiorina's dismay, but they kept their hairstyles.

Ilsa was on all fours too, but she also became somewhat smaller. How small, you may ask? The size of a regular Ixi.

Pollonaire only became short and squat, since the Shoyru are a relatively upright Neopet species.

Gregorio was now shorter than ever, and also, his head and body 'merged' as his limbs became quite smaller but still usable.

As for Yoris, he stayed as is since he never was anthropomorphic to begin with.

We then looked at our surroundings. We were in a clearing of a dark rocky expanse, with acid ponds that has green mist rising from them at the edges of the area.

"This place is kinda creepy, though.", Sora remarked.

The Short Ones mumbled an agreement. Fiorina gasped as we found ourselves surrounded by hyenas. One of them, with its tongue hanging out, laughed hysterically. Vitri looked around at the canines lining the cliffs above us.

"Are they Heartless?", he asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, Vitri.", Pollonaire said. "But I get the feeling they're native residents."

"They're hyenas.", I told them. As everyone stared at me, even Sora, I faced him and asked. "You've never heard of places outside the islands other than other worlds?"

Sora shook his head and I face-palmed.

"Don't mind us!", Donald announced. "We're just passing through. We won't be any trouble."

Ilsa nodded hastily. "Yeah, that's right!", she added.

"Don't be silly," another one, a female, interrupted as she circled us. "We'd love for you to stick around for lunch." Another one, a sane male, was circling them too.

"Um… we didn't bring anything to eat," Sora pointed out hesitantly, a bit nervous as well as the others.

The male laughed. "That's not gonna be a problem!"

Just then, my bag (which I kept), launched slabs of meat all over the place, which the other hyenas ate.

"Not a problem anymore, right?", I asked nervously.

"Maybe, but we want some more; YOU!"

The tongue hanging hyena cackled insanely again then growled. Yoris screeched, creating a powerful sound wave which knocked down most of them and stunned the rest. We took this chance and ran for it. Sora however, who was at the back, tripped over his feet on the first few steps and ended up on his back.

"Going somewhere?", the sane one demanded, walking over to Sora. The rest of us daren't move in case he would be quickly finished off. Just then, a red lion cub jumped in and breathed fire at the hyena, forcing him to back away.

"Stay away from them!", he said valiantly. "Or I'll burn you into a crisp!"

Just before the hyena could strike the fiery lion, a roar sounded out through the clearing. The hyena groaned.

"Man, that Scar's got the worst timing."

"Just let him roar, Banzai.", the female advised.

Banzai shook his head. "Nah, we better go see what he wants, Shenzi.", he said, "Sounds like he's grumpy enough already."

The female, Shenzi, sighed deeply. "Fine. Let's go, guys. And that counts you, Ed.", Shenzi commanded.

All the hyenas left the clearing, leaving us and the red cub to sigh deeply in relief. We regrouped after calming down. "That was close.", I remarked, "We would've been lunch to them."

Sora looked at me. "Lucky for you, your form still has two legs.", he grumbled. "Why'd you become a 'Neopet'?"

"I guess it's because of my 'affinity' to them, whatever that is."

"Anyway…" Pollonaire began, then faced Sora's savior. "Thanks for helping us out, uhh…"

"Takeo.", the red lion answered. "The Lion of Fire."

"Y'know, everything's harder on four legs…", Sora complained, not part of the conversation.

"Better start practicing!" Donald suggested.

"Yeah, Goofy, Vitri, Ilsa, Fiorina, and Sora get to practice because they've got FOUR legs.", Yoris said, "while you can fly." Donald looked away nervously with a sweat-drop.

"I found a trick to it," Goofy spoke up, "Here, lemme show ya. All you have to do is…" He then broke into song and dance. "Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking across the floor!"

We all just stared at him with confused looks.

"Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!"

He walked out the area with the others still staring at him.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…", I said.

"That was… really weird…", Ilsa mumbled. "I can't believe I'm this small again."

"Hey come on! We've got a world to explore!", Goofy's voice shouted to the rest of us. We just shrugged and walked after Goofy.

"Wait a second!", Takeo spoke up. "What about those things?"

We saw gourd-like chests in the area. Quickly, I opened them and took out the Hi-Potions inside.

"Now let's move on, shall we?", I said.

Part II. Sora Wants To Be King

We found ourselves into a place where there are a lot of elephant bones. All the while, Takeo was making fires around his head, and shooting them skyward.

"Dang… this is a lot of bones…", Fiorina remarked as we looked around.

"You don't think this place is haunted… do you guys?", Goofy asked, a bit scared, and we were all quite irritated with Takeo's 'practicing'.

"Don't worry Goofy.", Sora assured. "Nothing can scare you." He took a glance at the 'graveyard'. "Because everything here is dead…"

"Exactly the point, Sora, and you're not helping.", I told him, rolling my eyes. "I think Goofy has necrophobia; fear of the dead."

We then heard a roar and we turned in time to see a lioness and a blue lion cub evading some Living Bone Heartless.

"Tetsu!", Takeo gasped in panic.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?", Sora asked his friends.

"Heartless?!", Yoris queried.

"What do we do?", Goofy wondered.

Sora made a determined face, with a determined look in his eyes, and ran to help the two. The rest of us took off after him. The Heartless backed the lioness and the blue cub to a corner until Sora got between them and the lions.

"Stay back!", he ordered the Heartless.

"Don't bother with that!", I called out. "They're animalistic in nature! Besides, only dark-hearted people can control them."

"So you want it that way huh?", Sora smirked at the Heartless, who didn't faze at all. "Okay, have it your way!"

He summoned his Keyblade… which appeared between his teeth.

"Aw crap." Sora muttered nervously with a sweat-drop. The Heartless roared and leaped at the Keyblade master and the lions, who were speechless and paralyzed in fear… until a shield flew smack at one of the Heartless, sending it flying into the one next to it. As that shield returned to me, a torrent of water followed from behind Sora. The Keyblade master turned to see the blue cub manipulating water.

"C'mon! Let's beat them!", Fiorina declared as she summoned her RefLuxGun… that ended up on her tail.

Donald brandished his staff, which was held in his talons and Goofy had his shield on top of his shell. Takeo 'fired up', snarling. The others summoned their weapons as well, but Yoris and Vitri had their weapons somehow implemented into their bodies.

The JubJub fired a sphere of ice… from his mouth straight at one of the Living Bones. Vitri ejected a bomb the same way, with similar results. Fiorina flew about in the air, hacking with her forepaws and firing her RefLuxGun at the same time. Donald meanwhile started casting magic, like Blizzard, to bombard them multiple times. Goofy started spinning, retracting his head, hands and feet into his shell; whacking one into oblivion. The rest of us fought just like nothing has changed, although I had to watch my tail in case an enemy might grab it and pull me.

While we fought, Takeo made sure the lioness was okay, who watched in awe with her blue eyes. The blue cub did so as well, protecting from any attacks. After it was over, we regrouped.

"Definitely Heartless.", Sora concluded.

"Thank you.", the lioness mumbled. "You really saved me."

Ten of us turned to her. "We're just glad you're okay.", Goofy cheerfully said.

We introduced ourselves, then Goofy queried, "What're your names?"

Takeo introduced the blue cub, who had aquatic features, which was strange for a feline. "This here is Tetsu, the Lion of Water, my brother."

"I'm Nala," the lioness replied, and eyed us. "Though, I got to admit, the ten of you are very strange."

We chuckled nervously with a sweat-drop running down the back of our heads.

"Anyway, did you see any other Heartless around here?", I asked her.

Nala looked confused for a moment. "Heartless… Is that what they're called?", she queried. She put her head down. "I'm not sure if there are any others…" She brought her head up. "I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands?", Donald repeated in confusion.

"I guess it's the name of this world…", Vitri replied silently to Donald.

Sora steeped forward. "Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there?", he asked.

"Sora.", I tried to interrupt.

But he continued. "Or some bad guys in black hoods?"

I tried again. "Sora!"

"Or maybe this really big idiotic bully named Pete?"

I tried one more time. "SORA!!!"

That caught his attention and as he turned to me, I said, "I don't think there are any 'clothes' at all in this world except for hats and necklaces, okay?"

"I agree.", Fiorina joined in. "Let me try."

She approached Nala and talked with her. We didn't hear what she said, and Gregorio didn't tell us, but we saw that Nala shook her head. We all hung their heads in dismay, sighing deeply. Sora turned to the others. "Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway.", he suggested.

"I'm with you.", Tetsu agreed.

"Me three.", added Takeo.

"Wait.", Nala cut in. "The Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve."

"Hey, we can handle a little danger.", Gregorio assured her. "You saw us beat those Heartless a few minutes ago, right?"

"I guess you're right…", Nala figured. "You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us."

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?", Goofy asked.

"Scar?", Donald repeated.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died.", Nala explained.

"Mufasa…", I pondered. "Sounds quite familiar. But where?"

"Whoa, whoa, back up!", Vitri exclaimed, interrupting my train of thought. "This 'Scar' is your king AND you want us to take him down?"

Nala nodded in reply.

"Could you excuse them for a minute?" Tetsu asked as he saw us huddle, then he and Takeo decided to talk with Nala.

"We would we do, guys?" Sora asked quietly. "We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones."

"I agree.", I said. "We aren't exactly freelancers."

"Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!"

"Sora…"

"I'd have to refuse of course," he added, laughing. "Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands."

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt to give them a… paw, or whatever front limb you have. Besides, I think you-know-who is here."

"O…kay then…" Sora muttered. He turned back and ran over to Nala.

While Sora talked to Nala, Donald muttered, "There he goes again…"

Vitri and Pollonaire turned to the avian. "He did this before?", they asked.

They turned back to them just in time to see Nala nodding and ran off.

"We better get going too.", said Tetsu. "Hope we meet again some other time."

With that, he and Takeo ran off in the same direction as Nala's.

Sora slowly walked back to his friends. "She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses," he replied before any of us could ask. "We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock."

"Okay then, let's go!", Vitri said as he led the way to Pride Rock… until he paused for a moment. "Where is Pride Rock?"

"I'm thinking… over there." I pointed to a big pointy rock ahead.

After we regained ourselves and collected the items in the gourds about, we started our journey to Pride Rock. While we walked, we conversed amongst ourselves.

"Now why would a rock be proud?", Yoris implored. "It's a rock for crying out loud!"

"It's because a pride is what they call a group of lions and a lot of lions live here." I replied.

"Wow! How do you know this much?", Donald asked, amazed.

"I learned it in grade school.", I simply told him.

"Hey, we're here.", Pollonaire announced as we neared the big pointy rock, the same rock that I spotted.

"It's…", Ilsa began.

"Big?", Donald finished.

"Exactly what I was going to say.", I said then walked to the path that leads to the entrance.

We walked by the sleeping lionesses, although Gregorio is a little nervous. (A/N: Meercas are rodent-like Neopets). We stopped as we saw Nala and a baboon (I identified it specifically to be a mandrill) with a staff come toward us.

"That's him.", Nala introduced Sora to the baboon.

The baboon stepped forward and approached Sora, scrutinizing on his face.

"Uh…" Sora stuttered, "What?"

The baboon stroked his white goatee as he took a gander at us. The other lionesses sat up, looking at the strange event taking place. I also saw a cub with strange brown markings among them, with an eyebrow raised. The baboon walked back to Nala and whispered something into her ear. Nala looked shocked for a moment then lowered her head in dismay. The lionesses went back to lying down and the brown cub frowned and did the same.

"What is it?", Sora asked, bewildered.

Nala sighed and explained as the baboon walked away, "I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work."

"How come?", queried Fiorina.

Nala continued, "You see, whoever saves the Prides Lands will be our next king… and he has to have the right qualities."

"Which means?", I asked.

"I guess she means Sora's not cut out for the job." Goofy replied for me. Sora sighed and hung his head, apparently disappointed. I however, sighed in relief. I thought if he were gonna be King of the Pride Lands, he'd make me leader of the Lumus Squad. The problem was, I'm not leader material.

"I'm sorry you came all this way.", Nala apologized.

Sora waved it aside. "Hey, no—it's okay," he said.

Nala stepped forward and lowered her voice. "You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here.", she whispered to us. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay.", Sora said with a smile. "We forgive you."

As we turned toward the exit, we found the three hyenas that we encountered back at where we 'landed', walking toward us.

"Hey!", Banzai remarked. "a snack."

Shenzi shook her head. "Snack? Nah, we got us a TEN course meal.", she smirked.

We backed up slowly and then, a roar was heard. Everyone looked up at the overhanging rock behind and spotted a tan colored lion with raven colored mane, a scar over his right eye, which is colored green with the other eye.

"Look at that, here comes Scar—the king," Banzai noted. We also spotted a strange 'lion' that seemed to be the sort in Chinese festivals. (A/N: Imagine the Foulander from _Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-_.) Then, for a second, the mask of the Crescent Unit flashed in my mind for a brief moment. Scar leaped down onto the rocks beside him and landed on our level. As he approached us, the other one tried to do the same. However, he ended up bouncing off some of the rocks but managed to land on his feet.

"What are you doing here?", Sora demanded.

The 'festive lion', whom we recognized by voice as Autumnus, laughed and remarked. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!" Sora turned back to us, as we were completely cornered by hyenas. Despite my bag ejecting meat like last time, only a few were distracted.

"Sora!", Donald shrieked.

"We're surrounded!", Pollonaire said, stating the obvious.

"Back! Back you beasts!" Fiorina ordered, as she screeched like an eagle, knocking a few of the hyenas back (Eyrie Screech).

"I may be small and cute, but you haven't seen my wild side!", Ilsa warned.

Scar turned to the lionesses behind him. "Go on, ladies—you've got some hunting to do.", he ordered.

"The herds have moved on, Scar.", one of them pointed out. "We can't hunt in a land without prey."

"No prey?" Scar repeated in disbelief. "Then what do you call this?", he asked, indicating the Lumus Squad. Sora and I were shocked.

"We're not prey!", I retorted, with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Oh.", Scar remarked. "Nice and fresh, too."

Autumnus turned to leave. "Well, they're all yours, Scar," he said to him, then loped away. Scar shifted his gaze back to Sora.

"Hmph.", he grunted as he got ready to pounce, but a wall of earth rose up, hitting his jaw, stunning him. Nala tackled him right immediately after as the brown cub with the strange markings joined us.

"Run!", Nala ordered. We quickly obliged. Little did I know that a medium pot fell out of my bag as we did so.

"Here's your warning, you mutts!" Ilsa shouted, then she charged one of the hyenas, pounded another with her forepaw (Ixi Clout), then stomped on the ground, shaking them off balance and partly burying one or two in crevices (Ixi Trample?). Then, pillars of earth (from the brown cub, as we discovered later) pushed the remaining ones higher. After the hyenas laid on the ground, passed out, we ran for our lives.

Nala came up behind us. "Follow me!", she shouted.

"Okay!", I shouted with a panicked look on his face.

Meanwhile, Sora thanked the brown cub for his assistance, who called himself Tao, The Lion of Earth.

Part III. Simba's Alive!

After a minute or two, we all sighed and plopped onto our stomachs, exhausted.

"That-that was a close one.", was all Vitri could say.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this.", Nala apologized again.

Sora waved the worry aside again. "It's no big deal.", he replied.

"Aw, it's not your fault.", Donald reassured her. "Sora wouldn't be a good king."

"Hey! I had to give it a try right?", Sora retorted, then closed his mouth.

I gave him a look. "So you DID want to be king!", I shouted.

Sora was sweating nervously. "Well… you know…", he managed to say.

But I wouldn't have any of it. "I wouldn't let you! Not if it ends up making ME leader of the Lumus Squad! "

"I wasn't thinking of that!", Sora replied.

"Oh.", I replied, calm again. "I thought that because my powers almost mirror yours. You have a Keyblade, I have a Gun of Light. You got magic, so do I. You have some abilities, many of mine mimic them. You got 'Drive Forms', I got 'Option Modes'. You get what I mean."

"Yeah.", Sora replied, looking down, ashamed.

Meanwhile, Tao got up after resting. "So Nala.", he began as he looked at her with a gruff face. "Is there someone else who could fit for the job?"

Nala looked solemn. "There was… but he died…", she replied. "when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa." She brought her head down. "If only Simba were here…"

"Simba?!", We all (A/N: Except for Pollonaire and Vitri, who weren't with us in our last adventure; the girls have managed to see him in battle) exclaimed, surprised.

"But Simba's just fine!" Sora explained, "He was fighting with us not that long ago."

"About a year, to be exact.", said Donald.

Nala immediately brought her head up and Tao raised an eyebrow. "You mean Simba's alive?!", she exclaimed then asked: "But where is he?"

Gregorio paused. "That… we don't know.", he replied.

"Still… Simba's alive!", she muttered to herself incredulously, "I can't believe it…", she then said out-loud, "Please—tell me more about him."

"Sure thing!", Sora replied.

Nala looked across the savannah. "But first," she started. "we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there."

"Right! Let's go!", Vitri exclaimed, then we made our way there.

Meanwhile across the desert from the valley, which I saw in a 'vision', at an oasis, far from where we are, a full grown lion with yellow fur, peach colored fur at the under belly, and red mane; was lying on the ground next to a water filled rock.

"Hey.", called a voice; the lion opened his amber eyes to see a meerkat with yellow fur, a white under belly, red hair and brown at the fingers, toes and at the tip of his; and a warthog with brown fur and black hair at the back and at the tip of his tail; looking at him.

"Why the long face Simba?", asked the meerkat. "You gotta lighten up and live a little!"

The lion, whose name was Simba, (the very same who aided Sora and his friends on their first adventure AND whom Nala was talking about with us) nodded his head.

"Y-yeah…", he muttered.

"What were you thinkin' about?", the warthog queried.

"Lemme guess.", the meerkat began. "The past, right?"

Simba nodded again, though sadly. The meerkat and the warthog looked at each other and said together. "Hakuna matata!"

Simba glanced away from, but managed to smile a little. He got up and walked toward the cliff. "Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa.", the meerkat said to the warthog, "Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big." He put his hand up to just above his head, being accurate.

Simba walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the clearing. He sighed and plopped on the grass that was under him. By some weird coincidence, the petals from the flowers floated off in a direction. A direction toward Pride Rock…

Just then, my vision ended as we arrived at the valley, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a huge hole in the path in front of them. Below was a long drop with several sharp rocks scattered along the bottom.

"Whoa…", Sora mumbled as he looked down, his voice trembling a little.

Nala backed up, ran up to the hole and leaped over it, successfully landing on the other side.

"Wow!" We all (except for Tao, who just rolled his eyes) said in unison.

Vitri made a determined look and turned around, walking back a little.

"Uh… what are you doing?", Ilsa asked, noticing what he was doing.

"…8, 9, 10.", he muttered. He turned back, facing the hole. "Okay," he muttered. Then he ran as fast as he could, and leaped over the hole. The next thing we all knew, he landed on the other side… but he rolled on and on until he smacked into a rock pillar, face first. He fell back on his back, with dizzy swirls on his eyes.

Just then, a small earth ramp of sorts appeared on our side. Tao motioned to Yoris and me, urging us, and we backed up. Then, Yoris rolled as fast as he could and I switched to Searcher Mode (Sora can't Drive, however), and skated like crazy. The next thing we knew, we were on the other side but we kept going on and collided into the still-unconscious Vitri.

"Darn you guys…", Sora muttered, then looked down again.

"What's wrong?" Nala yelled back to them, her voice echoing across.

"We're never going to make it!", Sora called back.

Nala sighed, shaking her head a bit. "I guess Rafiki was right.", she said to herself.

"What?", Sora shouted, not hearing her.

"Never mind! It's not important. Here, I'll show you how. You can do it!"

"No need for that, Nala!", Tao said. He then conjured a land bridge which the rest crossed, although Pollonaire and Fiorina decided to fly.

"C'mon, let's go." Nala said as we continued our journey. Just then, from above, I heard a bird screech in the air. When I looked up, I saw a large one whose feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers were red colored. Its underbelly was a tan color, and it had black markings around its eyes. (Pidgeot)

"Another Pokémon.", I muttered, then suddenly, I received another 'vision'.

KHKHKHKHKH

At the Pride Lands… The flower petals from the oasis floated over to Rafiki's place. They were floating peacefully until a hand snatched some of them. The hand turns out to be Rafiki's. He sniffed them a bit and let out a 'Hmm…' He jumped back inside his place and put the petals in a big tortoise shell. He swirled them around a bit while humming. He grabbed a fruit and broke it in half. He took a bite out of it and looked at the petals. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Simba?", he muttered, and looked at a painting of a lion with some streaks on it. "He's alive?!"

He promptly got, grabbed his staff and ran over to the picture; laughed joyously. He dabbed his fingers in a fruit and began to draw something on the painting. He smiled when he's done.

"It's time," he said, as he looked at the picture, that now had a red 'mane' on it…

KHKHKHKHKH

Then, my vision ended as I realized Tao had left and Nala was explaining something.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died." Nala continued as we continued walking. "we were told that Simba died alongside him."

We were intrigued. "Who told you that?", Goofy asked.

Nala stopped in her tracks as she 'realized' something. "Scar.", she replied. The others stopped as well.

"Huh…", Pollonaire wondered as he crossed his arms. "How did Scar know about that?"

We then heard footsteps. We all turned back and saw Rafiki.

"The king is that way.", the old baboon declared as he pointed his staff at the path onward.

Nala looked happier. "It must be Simba!", she exclaimed and started running. "Sora! Hurry!"

Since we haven't been given a warning, Sora called, "…Wait up!".

We followed Nala and since I easily get tired from these walks, I pulled out my Scooter and rode it.

"Woo-hoo! It's go time!!", Ilsa shouted excitedly.

"Where'd Tao go?", I asked to no one in particular.

"He decided to go see if his brothers were okay.", answered Goofy. "He also mentioned that Takeo and Tetsu were his brothers."

"I see."

Part IV. Reunions

We passed through the wastelands ("Man it's hot!!!!", Fiorina groaned as we ran.) and the jungle ("I didn't know there was a jungle in the wastelands…", Nala admitted.) we found ourselves at an oasis. The ten of us (we got separated from Nala) saw Simba surrounded by Aerial Knocker Heartless. The lion roared loudly, which made all of the Heartless disappear.

"Simba!", Sora called out as we ran to him. Simba spotted us and got into a fighting pose. Sora stopped in his tracks with the rest of us, seeing that Simba thought they were a threat.

"I-It's me—Sora! Donald and Goofy are here, too! As well as the girls, Yoris, Gregorio, and Rael, as well!"

Simba slowly approached and stared at us for a moment. I then saw Fiorina send a thought-wave at Simba (through her 'thoughts' that I've been reading, that's how I knew). I didn't know what she sent, but I saw Simba's eyes widen. He pounced onto Sora and nuzzled his stomach, which apparently, was the lion equivalent of a big hug. The rest of us laughed at the sight. Simba looked at Pollonaire and Vitri.

"Who're they?" Simba asked, indicating them.

"These two are our new friends, Pollonaire and Vitri.", Sora replied. "They've been traveling with us for a while."

"Hiya.", Vitri greeted.

"Greetings.", said Pollonaire

Simba gave them a good look. "Well, no offense but, they look odd," he said, "Especially Pollonaire, who doesn't look like any animal I know."

"Then what about me?", Fiorina asked.

Simba ignored her and turned his gaze back at the eight he had known back at our first quest. "What happened to you?", he wondered.

"Well, you see.", I began to explain. "I don't think there are any humans in this world, which Sora and I am, so there; we became animals to match the environment."

Suddenly, we heard some screaming from the jungle.

"Help! Simba! Heeelp!!", Timon's voice called out.

"She's gonna eat us!!", Pumbaa's voice added.

"Timon?", Simba shouted. "Pumbaa?" He turned to Sora, who had finally gotten up. "Something must've happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!"

Sora nodded. "Okay, we'll back you up!" Sora called out as we chased after Simba.

"Wait… did those voices say she?", Ilsa spoke up as it occurred to her.

"It must be Nala!", Donald realized.

"Oh dear.", I sighed.

In the jungle, the Nala closed in on Timon and Pumbaa, who were both trembling in fear and jappering incoherently. She was about to pounce but Simba tackled her halfway.

The others arrived just in time to see that and they all stopped. "Simba! Wait!", Sora shouted.

Simba and Nala started to fight. "Stop!", The Short Ones shouted at them.

"It's Nala, Simba!", Goofy added. "Don't ya recognize her?" The fight continued for a few more seconds, until finally Nala was on top of Simba.

Simba finally calmed down and stared at Nala in shock. "Nala?", he asked. Nala did a take, confused by this, and got off him. She gave him a funny look. Simba added, "It's me, Simba!"

Nala gave him a good look then finally recognized her old friend.

"Simba!", she exclaimed happily. The two bonked heads and circled each other. "You are alive!"

Timon and Pumbaa just looked on in shock, mostly Timon though.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" Timon demanded as the ten of us walked up from behind them and the two turned back to us. The two stared at us and we stared back.

"Hey there!", I greeted, waving to them, but Timon and Pumbaa just screamed bloody murder and ran off.

"Um… was it something I said?", I asked, sweat-dropping.

Timon hid behind Simba's front paw. "Don't worry.", Simba assured him. "They're all friends of mine."

Timon slowly stepped away from his hiding spot, his nerves still shot. "So that means… nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?", he implored, freaked out.

Sora nodded. Fiorina turned her head and saw Pumbaa hiding in a corner. "Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig?", he shrieked.

"Um… we won't eat ya.", I insisted. "Though I am an omnivore, you're definitely a pig. A warthog to be exact."

Pumbaa did a take. "Oh… I kinda forgot.", he admitted sheepishly then shouted. "And call me MISTER PIG!". Everyone laughed for a while at that.

After the mirth passed, Simba leaned down and said to Timon, "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Why am I not surprised?", he asked boredly as he shrugged. Simba and Nala walked back to the oasis together.

Sora glanced at Timon. "So how do you guys know Simba?", he asked.

Timon laughed. "How do we know him?" He repeated. "Okay, it's kinda like this…"

While Timon was explaining to them of how he and Pumbaa met Simba, strangely not going into flashback mode, Fiorina felt that someone was missing. She looked around to make sure. It turns out I was the one missing.

" Rael? Where'd you go?", she called out.

KHKHKHKHKH

While the others were busy talking to Timon and Pumbaa, I had followed Simba and Nala. I didn't know why though. Maybe I was possessed by something. By the time I got to where they wouldn't hear me, I realized where I was at.

"Huh?", I muttered as I looked around for a bit. "What am I doing here?" I then hid when Nala began talking.

As I pulled out a paopu from my bag and ate it, Nala told Simba, "You've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar."

Simba paused for a bit, doing a take. "…I can't go back.", he replied, shaking his head.

Nala turned back to him, shocked. "Why?", she asked.

Simba was silent for a moment, before replying, "Hakuna matata.", walking up to her. "It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it." He walked by her and to the cliff of where he was before.

"Simba…" Nala was at lost for words.

I stared at them, after hearing what they had said. "I wonder what happened that made Simba this way…?" I asked myself quietly, as I finished the paopu. My thoughts were broken when I suddenly heard:

"Wanna buy something?"

I turned to the right and gasped as I saw a Moogle named Kumop next to me, unchanged.

"Sure.", I answered, regaining my composure.

After purchasing some supplies and weapons, Kumop disappeared. Just then, I heard a voice.

"Hakuna!"

I turned to the entrance of the oasis and saw Timon, Pumbaa and the others in something that resembled a conga line. I also realized that the voice I heard was Timon's as I planted the paopu seed into the ground. After that, I snuck off to Simba.

"Matata!", Pumbaa and the others shouted. They repeated it again until they saw Nala walking away from Simba, making them stop abruptly.

"He's not the Simba I remember.", she muttered to herself. "Something about hakuna matata…"

After a moment of silence, Pollonaire finally said, "What's up with her?"

"I have no clue.", Timon replied. "But why would Nala hate hakuna matata?"

"Hey, can you guys try to cheer Simba up?", Pumbaa asked, looking at them.

"…We can try.", Sora replied. The nine of them turned to go toward Simba, but then they did a take when they saw me talking to Simba.

"Pay attention, Simba.", I began. "…I don't give a darn about whatever happened to you that made you what you are now, but the past just won't simply disappear like that, even if there's nothing you can do about it."

Simba looked at me, intrigued by my words, which I looked up in a 'book' seconds ago. "Sometimes bad things do happen, but you're not the only one affected; everyone else has their bad days too. Besides, the past makes us who we are. Just remember it… for everyone's sake."

The others stared at me, stupefied. Simba, sensing that the lecture was over, walked by without a word and disappeared into the jungle; the others walked up to me after Simba left.

"Wow… we never knew you could make a speech like that.", Sora remarked.

"I didn't.", I answered. "I just had the urge to look in my bag and then I saw some words in a booklet. Next thing I knew, I just had to say it to Simba."

"I see."

Part V. The King Has Returned

We slept for a few hours after that. Soon, we got up, one by one, to sneak out and find where Simba went. However, I was still asleep, so I was woken up.

"Hey, Rael!", Sora called out.

"Wha…?", I gasped and opened his eyes to see my friends looking down at me.

"C'mon, we gotta go find Simba and see where he went," Sora said as he, the others, Pumbaa, and Timon turned to a direction and walked off.

"Hey, c'mon! We're not getting any younger!", Ilsa said to me as I instantly followed them.

"Ya sure this is the right way, Vitri?" Goofy asked, glancing at him.

"Of course it is.", Vitri replied. "This nose never lies."

Vitri looked to the side and spotted Simba looking over the horizon. "Hey, there he is!", he said to us quietly. We all turned and hid behind the bushes, so we won't be seen. To make doubly sure, I pulled out a spray can and sprayed on all of us. (Timon remarked that we smelled like ants) We also noticed it was very early in the morning, and the sun hadn't come up yet.

"My father's dead," Simba mumbled to himself. "And it's because of me… It's my fault. I can't go back…" Simba continued, "It won't change anything."

_flashback_

_"Look at the stars," Simba's father said, which looks a little like him but older, Mufasa, advised. "The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."_

_"Really?", the younger Simba queried in awe._

_"Yes," Mufasa replied, "And whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…" They both look up at the night sky. "And so will I."_

_end flashback_

Simba looked up at the stars. "Father…" He begged, getting odd looks from his unknown watchers, "are you there?"

Suddenly, a swirl of clouds started to expand and swirl and glow. Simba and the other (hidden) audience, gasped. An image, Simba's father, Mufasa, appeared in the center of the swirl.

"Simba…", Mufasa scolded his son calmly, "you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back?", Simba demanded. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are," Mufasa's image insisted. After a few moments the image began to fade. Simba tried running toward it, but he stopped at the cliff. When he looked up again, the whole cloudy expanse was gone. Just then, a medium-sized seed conked on Simba's head, snapping every one of us out of the 'spell'.

"Who's there?", he asked stiffly, looking around, seeing us.

"Busted.", Ilsa gasped, making an 'L' on her forehead. "But it wasn't any of us."

We then heard rustling above us, and when we looked, we saw Powerwild, Bouncywild, and Sniperwild… Heartfuls jump down. Just before Simba could pounce on them (he's fought them before while he was a Summon), I got in the way.

"Calm down.", I explained. "Let me handle this."

I then reached for something in my bag, took out a certain heart-shaped object, then the three simians disappeared into a red Materia (Simian Trio).

"What were they?", Simba asked. "And why do you smell like ants?"

"One, those were Heartfuls, former Heartless who mistook a heart-shaped item for a real one, and took it, becoming benevolent and sentient.", I explained. "And two, I used one of my special 'gadgets' in my bag right here."

"Oh. Okay." Then Simba regained his composure, and then announced, "I've made up my mind. I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help… because I'll need it."

"He really is a king…", Timon marveled. The sun rose directly behind Simba, making him seem to glow.

The next morning, Simba told Nala he's going back home, which thrilled her, and we all started our journey to the Pride Lands. We were attacked by Heartless on the way, and we all got to see how Simba fights; using his claws, teeth, and his roar. When the going got tough, I decided to use one of the summons I bought from Kumop.

"TURBO!", I shouted, pulling out a small 'kitchen knife' Charm. As expected, at least for you readers, a Tonberry came out, complete with cloak, lantern, and knife.

Donald, who happened to see a Tonberry before, said in disgust, "Tonberries are slow. How useful could he be?"

Just then, in a flash, Turbo went true to his name; he zipped around the field, tripping up Living Bones and knocking about Aerial Knockers, much to the bird's surprise.

"WHA!…", was all Donald could say. However, much to his disappointment, the Heartless were still standing, although weakened.

As Turbo 'returned', I said with an irritated face. "Turbo had been weak since he was young. To compensate it, he built up his speed until he became what we saw right now." The others currently held off the Heartless while I explained to Donald. "That is why he is the reverse of most Tonberries; he's fast, but 'weak', while most are slow but deadly." By then, the present Heartless threat was over. However, another obstacle blocked our way; a Mushroom XIII member.

"I'm No. 7.", it introduced. "Defeat me in ten seconds and I'll offer you a reward. However, you'll be sent flying of you touch me, okay?"

"Fine.", I said, switching to Genesis Mode. "Let's get this over with." In a flash, I shot away with my gatling Gun-Arm and I was done.

"Very well.", it said in disappointment. "Here you go."

It gave me a bunch of balls, another shield for Goofy, and then disappeared.

Another minute later, we reached the savannah. Simba walked up a slope as he noticed that the grass he used to walk on was gone and the sky is pale green. When he walked to the edge though, he gasped as he saw the ruin that was the savannah he once knew. It had once been his home, as Nala told us, not a barren wasteland.

"Wait a minute.", Timon began with a skeptical look. "We're going to fight your uncle for this?"

Simba looked back at his comrades, then back to Pride Rock. True, it wasn't a great piece of real estate, but… "Yes, Timon.", he replied, "This is my home."

"And besides,", Yoris added. "I don't think his home was like this all his life."

Scar looked over his remote kingdom. Nothing was out of order… yet. And the pot left behind by those strangers has been feeding the hyenas and the lionesses well. His ears twitched as he picked up a sound. He looked up at the rocks behind him, and he saw Simba there, glaring down at him. Scar gasped in disbelief as Mufasa's son leaped down and started to approach him.

"Simba!", he blurted out. "You're… alive!"

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you.", Simba stated.

Nala and the Lumus Squad came up behind him.

"Simba's the rightful king!", the lioness added.

"Yeah, what she said!", Donald exclaimed.

Simba walked toward Scar, who stepped back until he was cornered. "The choice is yours, Scar.", Simba told him. "Either step down or fight."

Scar glanced at the wall behind him, seeing no way out in that direction. "Must this all end in violence?", he asked in which I noticed was an innocent tone. Scar slowly walked past Simba. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba…"

"I've put the past behind me.", Simba told him.

"Yes, but what about your faithful subjects?", Scar asked him, indicating the other lionesses.

"Simba, what is he talking about?", she asked, confused. Scar circled Simba with an air of triumph that I somehow detected.

"Go on," Scar said, "Tell them the one responsible for Mufasa's death!"

While this occurred, Simba shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I—" Was all he could say before a strong gust of wind blew, distracting us. Just then, on the rocky area Simba stood earlier was a lion who had pale fur, a red tribal 'marking' on his left cheek, and a white mane with some of it tied in little braids. Leaping from where he was at, he pounced Scar with incredible strength from out of nowhere, knocking the lion to his back.

"You murderer! Why would you do such a thing?!", the lion questioned Scar. My Scan identified him as "Hayao, Lion of the Wind."

"What are you talking about? And who are you!", Scar demanded as he tried to get Hayao off.

"I'm Hayao, Lion of the Wind, and witness of the Wildebeest Valley Stampede that occurred years ago. You'd stoop so low just to get rid of your own brother?", the white lion continued to question. "You planned all this the whole time: Leading Simba to the Wildebeest Valley for him to die in a stampede caused by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and when Mufasa saved him and subsequently climbed back up, YOU intercepted your brother, caught him, and threw him off to die!!"

"How would you possibly know all this; my relationship with Mufasa and my hyena minions?"

"How I got it doesn't matter. What matters is you're the culprit behind Mufasa's demise!"

Everyone, even I, was shocked at that statement. We couldn't explain it, but we could somehow sense the truth within it.

"Get off of me you imbecile!", Scar demanded as he pushed Hayao off. The Lion of Wind rolled all the way to a cliff side and fell off. Pollonaire flew off to catch him before he fell to the ground; despite being a stranger, he saved Simba from a potentially disgraceful talk-down and Pollonaire's not one to let any non-enemy die if he could help it.

Meanwhile, Simba was taking in everything he heard that white lion say. He couldn't believe it; Scar was his favorite uncle, and he liked hanging out with him. And now that he knew the truth, he became furious. As Scar got up, Simba pounced on him, sending the lion to his back again.

"Murderer! Tell them the truth!", Simba demanded, pressing his paw against Scar's neck. Scar looked agitated, but not angry as he admitted the truth.

"Alright. Alright!", he exclaimed. "I did it."

Simba wasn't satisfied. "Louder!", he ordered, pressing harder.

"I…killed…Mufasa!!", Scar yelled, enunciating every syllable for everyone to hear. At that moment, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came out of the king's chambers and piled onto Simba. Scar used that opportunity to escape to the peak as more hyenas appeared. As Simba faced Scar's stooges, Fiorina ran up to him.

"Simba! You go get Scar! We'll handle these guys!", she told him. Simba nodded and ran after Scar as more hyenas appeared and surrounded the Eyrie. More and more were coming despite the lionesses, who fought them off.

"This isn't good…", Pollonaire muttered the moment he saw the hyenas as he and Hayao (on a 'cloud') rose into the action. Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa came in (with Timon on Pumbaa) and they (or in this case, Pumbaa) charged into the group of hyenas.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!", Timon shouted as the hyenas went flying.

Gregorio stared at that as he vaulted over a hyena with his javelin."Now there's something you don't see everyday…", he managed to say as he subsequently zoomed about and bounced off more of these goons. (Meerca Zoom and Ricochet) Amidst all the chaos, he didn't notice a hyena sneaking up on him. It was about to pounce on him until a staff whacked it. Gregorio looked up and saw Rafiki, doing a karate yell as he jumped down from the rock he was on. He stared the hyenas down and they attacked him; however, he fought back with his staff and his hands and feet, kung-fu style. A hyena dizzily rose behind Rafiki until he backhanded it without looking. Gregorio and Yoris, who was shook off hyenas with tremors (Jubjub Stomp), were awestruck.

"Whoa… kung-fu monkey…", they both muttered.

Around that time, Hayao and Pollonaire were working together, pulling in and shoving off enemies with either Force powers or aerokinesis. Just then, we all heard Timon screaming bloody murder as he was chased by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to the king's chambers. Then, a couple of hyenas surrounded Pollonaire and Hayao, cutting them off. Meanwhile, Timon continued to run away from them until he was cornered. He turned around and nervously backed up to the wall as the hyenas closed in on him.

"Hey, you leave him alone!", I demanded as I charged in front of Timon, shield in front, but the three just chuckled to themselves and approached closer until…

"Hey!" They turned their heads to Pumbaa, who's at the entrance, glaring at them. "Are we havin' a problem here?"

"Hey, what's with the pig?", Banzai asked looking at Pumbaa, puzzled.

Pumbaa narrows his eyes angrily as he snapped while speaking in a deep serious voice, "Are you talkin' ta me?"

"Uh oh. They call him a pig.", yelped a concerned Timon to me, as he realized what just happened. I looked at Timon curiously. And thought, "He's used to it? Or has he seen this many times before?"

"Are you talkin' ta me?!", Pumbaa repeated, much angrier now.

"You shouldn't have done that.", Timon told a confused Shenzi.

"ARE YOU TALKIN' TA ME?!", Pumbaa yelled in the angriest of voices.

"Now they're in for it.", Timon said to himself in amusement.

"THEY CALLED ME… MISTER PIG!", Pumbaa roared. He then roared and charged at the shocked Hyena Trio. Timon and I, sensing what was going to happen, wisely got out of the way.

Sora, Ilsa, and recently returned Takeo, Tetsu, and Tao (the others were still holding off hyenas) ran in just in time to see Pumbaa beating the crap out of the hyenas. They decided to watch in amusement. After for some time, the three hyenas ran out of the cave, yipping like little puppies. Nala came in just in time to see them running out.

"Nala!", Sora exclaimed. Nala spotted them and came over.

"You're all okay!", Nala exclaimed, seeing that we were unharmed.

"Yeah, thanks to Pumbaa.", I added, making the warthog blush.

"Aw, shucks.", Pumbaa replied bashfully.

"Anyway, where's Simba?", Sora asked. The lioness looked at the path to the side.

"He went up there.", she replied. We looked at the path.

"Okay, let's go!", Takeo declared, and took off. The rest of us stood there for a minute, and then followed. However, in the middle of the path, there stood three familiar figures in a cloud of smoke, maniacally laughing.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!", a male voice said.

"Make it double and succumb to our will.", a deeper voice said.

The smoke cleared, revealing Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, virtually unchanged.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!", said Jessie.

"To turn all beings into Heartless!", said Biggs.

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!", said Wedge.

Jessie: "To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Jessie!"

"And Wedge!"

Wedge: "We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

Biggs: "Give up right now or be on your mark!"

Jessie: "Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"Aw, c'mon!", Ilsa complained. "Enough already!"

Suddenly, The Three Truants were encased in spheres of water. I then saw it was Tetsu who did it. The blue cub then waved his paw to the left, and it sent the three there and knocked them out.

"Come on!", said Tao, snapping us out of our 'spell'.

As he encased the truants in rock, Takeo was running ahead and we all followed soon enough.

Part VI. The Battle for The Pride Lands

We finally raced up to the flat peak, where we saw Simba and Scar circling each other, and also, Simba was panting in exhaustion.

"Simba!", Ilsa shouted, getting ready to charge in. Sora raised a paw to stop her, who gave him a look.

"This is his fight, Ilsa.", Sora told her.

Time seemed to have been slowed as the two lions exchanged a few blows, and Scar knocked him down near the edge of the peak. Simba looked up just in time to see Scar jumping toward his to make the final blow. Thinking quickly, Simba used his hind feet to propel him forward as soon as he landed, sending Scar plummeting over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooo…" We heard Scar's voice as he fell to his death. Simba looked over the edge of the cliff.

"You're okay!", Tetsu shouted as we ran to the middle. Simba went up to join us. Before we could celebrate, we heard a voice say, "This isn't over yet!" We turned to where we heard it and saw Autumnus.

"Because that was just a sneak preview!" Autumnus pointed his paw at the cliff. The seven of us looked to where Scar fell off. After a few seconds, Scar's paw appeared and grabbed the edge of the peak. Everyone except Autumnus jumped in surprise.

"Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless!", Autumnus informed them as Scar pulled himself up. "Your kingdom will rise again, that's for sure… But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!", Autumnus exclaimed with an evil grin.

Scar leaped over the edge and faced the five of them, ready for one last fight. The sky around them turned to a dark blue, and the floor of the peak became transparent, revealing some king of huge skeleton beneath the surface. Simba stepped forward.

"That's what you think!" He retorted. Everyone got into a fighting stance.

Autumnus grinned evilly and joined in as well. Scar immediately charged at us, but we jumped back. However, Ilsa went too close to the edge and fell off.

"NO!", Sora screamed, then charged at Scar in anger.

Ilsa was falling fast. In a few seconds, she was about to hit the ground, where the others were fighting. Just then, she was rescued by Fiorina who took her down safely.

"Just in time.", said Fiorina as she put down the Ixi. "We got ourselves a problem here."

Four 'Foulanders', who all claim to be Autumnus have somehow knocked out the lionesses, scared off Timon and Pumbaa, and surrounded the rest, including Hayao.

"We could use your matrix powers to hold off at least some of them.", the Eyrie continued.

Just then, as the Autumnus clones were about to pounce, a lion cub blacker then Sora, a moody, yellow one with a 'electric' feeling into him, and one that looks like a lioness cub, but male, pounced on them. They then got off and sent off a beam of darkness, thunder, and light, distracting them.

Taking the chance, Ilsa chanted, "An Trestagh!"

She, Fiorina, Vitri, Pollonaire, the yellow cub, Hayao, and two of the clones were sucked in, while the rest were left behind to do battle with the other two.

Meanwhile, as Sora and Simba were performing their 'Wildcat' Limit Break, I was making a break for it from Autumnus, who was chasing me and was being chased by the 'Elemental Lions'. It was about time when Tetsu had the idea of encasing the Foulander in a bubble, just like what he did with The Three Truants earlier. After enough time was spent, Autumnus was released, only to get his tail on fire by Takeo, making him run frantically. But then, he was zapped by a ball of lightning from Scar.

Tao then put up a barrier of earth to block off the other two balls as Sora and Simba jumped over the wall. Just then, the wall was busted by Scar but he collided into Autumnus, whose tail was still on fire. Despite this, he continued on and started leaping around, leaving fires behind, burning us. Takeo countered this by manipulating the fires and directing them to Scar and a still-on-fire Autumnus. While the fires hit the Foulander, Scar brimmed with dark energy and dodged every single one with ease, then zipped and KO'd the Elemental Lions AND Sora. Seeing it was up to me, I decided to perform a Limit with Simba; the Lion Rider.

"Let's do it!", I said.

"All right!", Simba answered.

I hopped on Simba, and we charged at Scar, attacking with double the speed. I then followed by tossing my shield up to Simba, who caught the 'changeable' handle with his jaw, and we charged again at Scar back and forth with a comet-like aura. We then finished by screaming out loud (at least I did; Simba roared), engulfing the area in a white light. This weakened Scar as I got off Simba, who slashed at him with all his might, making Scar land on the ground far from us. As Sora and the others got up, Scar staggered up to his feet and slowly stepped toward us, trying to reach us. Then a light left his body, and Scar collapsed.

Meanwhile, below, the Autumnus clones were successfully eliminated as everyone there returned.

After a few moments, Tao finally broke the silence. "It's over…", he muttered with a sigh, then he, Takeo, and Tetsu plopped onto the ground. Just then, Autumnus got up, injured from the flames.

"You haven't seen the last of me.", he said. When we turned around, he was at the side of the peak. Before we could do anything, he let himself fall down, but as we looked over, we saw him disappear in a dark portal.

"Dum, dee, dum. Dum, dee, dum.", Pete hummed to himself.

He, in Villain's Vale, was preparing to open a portal for… well, you readers know where.

Suddenly, a portal appeared above him and down fell Autumnus, back as a human.

"Oww.", they both groaned, with little Aerial Knockers circling their heads and dizzy swirls in Pete's eyes (the face of Autumnus is behind a mask).

Later, the Lumus Squad, Timon, Pumbaa, the Elemental Lions (Takeo, Tetsu, Tao, Hayao, and the other three {I will give them a 'bigger role' on our second visit}), and the lionesses watched as Simba walked forward on the overhanging rock to assume his authority. At the end of it, Simba roared. The lionesses roared in unison. For some reason, the Elemental Lions followed suit, with the yellow one's louder than the rest. A cloudy expanse appeared in the distance in front of Simba, and the image of Mufasa appeared once more. The imaged smiled at Simba as a ray of light beamed down onto Simba. The light looked rather familiar.

Sora held the Keyblade between his teeth as it flashed. Fiorina and I did the same with our Guns of Light (mine with my hands, Fiorina's with her tail). We then performed the "Opening of the Gate" the best we can, since our forms brought difficulties. Still, we were able to do it as the light faded, Timon was left with a surprised look on his face and the seven Elemental Lions looked in awe.

"Hey, what's with the light show?", asked Timon.

Sora turned to him and Pumbaa. "We have to say good-bye for a little while.", Sora explained.

"I'll go tell Simba.", Pumbaa offered.

The rest of us turned to face them. "Aw, he's probably busy.", Vitri informed them, "Just tell him we'll be back soon."

Timon sighed. "Oh, that's right—he's king now.", he recited. "He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget about his two best buddies."

Sora walked over to them. "Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?", he implored.

"Guess so.", Pumbaa admitted.

Timon was outraged. "Whaddya mean, 'Guess so'?!", he shouted. "What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast!"

"That's Mister Pig Roast.", The Short Ones corrected him.

"Same thing!", Pumbaa declared, looking all panicky. "And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!!" His panic level reached its peak and he ran off at break neck speed.

"Pumbaa! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timon yelled, running at the same speed as his friend as he went after him.

We looked on. "You can never forget your true buddies.", Pollonaire stated.

"Yeah…", I agreed. As Sora and the others turned to leave, I then turned to Hayao, who was watching, and asked, "What will you do now?"

"Well, I guess we'll help Simba restore order in the Pride Lands."

"And then?"

"We'll think about it."

"Why did you help out Simba?", I asked. "As far as I can figure out, you don't even seem to be acquaintances."

"I don't know either. For some reason, I was told to do that by a certain human who wore green clothing and had a circle with a green open book."

"Waaait a second. You don't seem to be a native in the Pride Lands, judging by what you said."

"You're right. Our master, whose 'DeviantName' is sirius-blackx2, met the human I mentioned earlier. As a result, we were sent here."

"Did you ask why?"

"Hey, Rael!", Sora called. "We're leaving."

"Just a sec. Well, I better be going."

"It's okay. We'll see each other again."

And with that, I rejoined my friends and warped back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Memory

"I'm relieved we're back to normal!", Ilsa said in relief, "I don't want to be that small ever again."

We were at the cockpit, deciding our next destination.

"Me too.", I agreed. "But somehow, I felt like I became a Blue Kacheek once before."

"Really?", Yoris asked. "Where?"

"That… I can't remember."

"So it looks like Donald, Goofy, I aren't the only ones with missing memories.", Sora remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", I retorted.

He didn't answer as the others all laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot.", I said as I took out a red stone from my bag and gave it to Sora. As the stone vanished, making Sora learn Fira, I said, "Takeo gave me that after he saved you. I forgot it was at the bag until right now."

"There you go again.", Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm. I didn't expect to get you all to become masters so quickly.", Gallico stated. "You're fast learners. I'll give you that"

In front of him were Hayner's gang, The Disciplinary Committee, and a short "Black Mage" (Vivi) as well as a fancy guy with grey hair, black coat which he wears like a cape, white 'regal' undershirt, black pants, a lavender band across his waist, and matching fancy boots (Setzer). Kairi was standing alongside Gallico as they all stood in The Usual Spot.

"I remember that Vivi and Setzer took wind of Gallico from the Disciplinary Committee, who found out about him from Hayner and his gang.", she thought.

"I congratulate all of you.", Gallico continued. "With my guidance, you managed to pass with flying colors."

"Gee, thanks.", Vivi said sheepishly.

"And with those Nobodies around, the guys in white jumpsuits, you will no longer be helpless against them."

"I take that you speak the truth.", said Setzer.

"Yes. I don't mean you can face and defeat them for good, but you hold them long enough for others to flee to safety."

"We know that, y' know.", Rai said.

"Good. I now proclaim you; Defenders of Twilight Town!"

Everyone cheered and raised their weapons upward.

(A/N: As usual, some entries are outdated.)

**Shenzi**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A cowardly hyena who hates lions. Shenzi takes the lead when she and her friends are up to mischief. She's always quick to follow the strongest leader.

**Banzai**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A cowardly hyena who hates lions. Banzai likes to complain but doesn't like to work. He's always looking to find an easy meal.

**Ed**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A witless hyena who's not very smart, but loves to laugh. He takes a lot of ribbing from his pals Shenzi and Banzai, but he doesn't seem to care.

**Takeo**

_sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt (2009)_

He is arrogant, can be mean, but deep down is a big softie. He also has the power of fire which can be dangerous.

**Nala**

_The Lion King (1994)_

Simba's childhood friend Nala has grown up to be a strong lioness. She's searching for help to save the Pride Lands, which have fallen into a terrible state.

**Tetsu**

_sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt (2009)_

He is a nice, sweet, good-natured, and has has no intention to use his powers for evil. He loves to practice moving the water, which is his power.

**Rafiki**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A mandrill who lives in the Pride Lands. Rafiki is a wise old shaman.

Rafiki was a trusted adviser to Mufasa, and has always looked forward to the day Simba would take his father's place as king.

**Scar**

_The Lion King (1994)_

Simba's evil uncle and brother of Mufasa.

After Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance, Scar became king of the Pride Lands and used the hyenas to do his dirty work. Scar hasn't taken care of the Pride Lands, and almost all the animals have been forced to leave.

**Tao**

_sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt (2009)_

Tao tends to be ill-tempered at times and is rarely happy, as seen when he saw us with Rafiki. The markings on his cheek, forehead, and left forearm symbolize his affinity with Earth and his power over it.

**Simba**

_The Lion King (1994)_

Son of the great Mufasa who grew up to succeed his father and rule the Pride Lands.

As a young cub, Simba mistakenly thought he was responsible for his father's death. He left the Pride Lands and met two new friends: Timon and Pumbaa. They taught him to lead a carefree life.

During their first quest, Simba helped Sora, Donald, and Goofy whenever they called on him.

**Timon**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A meerkat and one of Simba's closest pals. He found Simba, almost dead of thirst, when he was just a cub. Timon and his best buddy Pumbaa taught Simba their motto, Hakuna Matata, which means "no worries."

And that's how Simba grew up -- with no worries, taking life one day at a time.

**Pumbaa**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A warthog and one of Simba's closest pals. He found Simba, almost dead of thirst, when he was just a cub. Pumbaa and his best buddy Timon taught Simba their motto, Hakuna Matata, which means "no worries."

Some folks are a bit put off by Pumbaa's pungency, but a kinder fellow you'll never find.

**Mufasa**

_The Lion King (1994)_

A great king of the Pride Lands who was loved by all the animals who lived there. He passed on the wisdom of generations of kings to his son Simba.

Mufasa tried to climb to safety after saving young Simba from a stampede, but Scar sent him falling to his death.

**Hayao**

_sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt (2009)_

The Lion of Wind. He also happened to witness the stamped that killed Mufasa and disgraced Simba. He also has a good heart since he defended Simba from another disgrace attempted by Scar when he was asked to tell who was responsible for Mufasa's death which Simba thought he was.

-To Sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt

I don't mean to say that you really did all that stuff I mentioned. You see, I treated that one as different the same way I treat myself as nightelf37 AND Rael in the story. So chill.


	15. Chapter 48: Agrabah

Ilsa: All right! After this, we'll be back at Twilight Town!

nightelf37: How—

Ilsa: Creaks at the wall, light where there shouldn't, and lots of other flaws.

nightelf37: Fine. Remember, only the OCs and the plot are mine.

Chapter 47: Agrabah

Part I. Three Converts

"We're almost at Agrabah!", Donald announced, who was piloting the ship.

"Okay!", I answered at one of the back seats. "Just a few more to go!"

"Few more what?!"

"Custom Keyblades!"

"Do them later! We're here!"

"Eesh!"

As we all went off to the Transwarp Room, Donald decided to ask Pollonaire something.

"Why doesn't he get 'punished' when he swears?'", Donald asked, indicating me.

"I haven't heard him swear yet.", the Shoyru simply answered.

"Do you have to hear the exact word to 'punish' him?"

"Yes."

"That explains it; something's blocking out his swear words with various loud noises."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I suggest you—"

Before Donald could finish his sentence, he forgot it as they were all teleported down to Agrabah, and started just inside the town, with the gates behind us.

Elsewhere…

A red parrot with yellow at the beak and claws, and blue at the feather tips; was flying around tiredly. He landed on some stairs and sighed.

"Agrabah! We made it!", a voice he remembered remarked. He brought his head up and saw Donald walking into town. Following him were Sora, Goofy, and me. Despite most of my facial features blocked by a turban and a hankie over my mouth during my first visit, my glasses were a giveaway.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Jasmine 'n' Aladdin are doin'?", Goofy wondered as six more that the parrot didn't recognize followed him and the other three.

"Hey, maybe Riku's with them!", Sora suggested.

"Fat chance.", Gregorio grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and the King!", Goofy agreed.

"I doubt it Goofy." I said, pointing my finger up. "I'd rather give up and be surprised than rely on false hope. It's more comforting that way, especially when you find them."

The parrot, figuring that we could help, flew over to us.

"Keep dreaming, you two.", Donald scolded them.

Sora chuckled. "Come on, Donald.", he said, grinning. "you were thinking the same thing."

"No, I wasn't!", Donald lied.

"Yes you are!", the JubJub teased. As the rest of us walked on, Goofy heard flapping noises behind him. Vitri noticed too and when he turned around along with Goofy, he saw the parrot, who was a total stranger to him. Goofy, however, seemed to know him.

"Uh-oh, it's uh… um…", he stuttered, trying to remember the bird's name. "It's Iago!", he shouted as he remembered, putting his balled hand into his open hand.

Hearing this, Sora, Donald, Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio immediately turned around with their weapons. The rest of us turned to see the parrot, who panicked.

"Wait! You got the wrong idea!", he shouted to them.

"What idea?", Ilsa asked.

"You're Iago all right.", Gregorio growled, pointing his javelin in a threatening way at him.

"You mean the parrot that worked with that crazy yet evil vizier of Agrabah, who also used to work with Maleficent and Xin, and also had Bing as his partner?", I queried, summoning my DirLuxGun.

Iago shook his head, saying, "No! I mean, that was the old me. I've turned over a new feather. I'm legit. No more scams! Honest!"

"What does legit mean?", Fiorina thought in her head.

"I wonder about that too.", I thought as well, hearing her thought; her power seemed to be a bit out of control.

Sora folded his arms. "Bet that's your new scam.", he supposed.

"Being legit is a scam?", Vitri asked Sora.

"Ya gotta believe me!", Iago insisted.

Donald turned to Sora. "Sora, let's go!", Donald said.

"Hey! I was stuck in that lamp for months!", Iago shouted, then started to float to the stone steps nearby. "Then… some things happened and…"

Sora nodded. "So.", he said. "Free as a bird, huh?"

"No pun intended?", Gregorio asked, looking at Sora.

Donald shouted to Iago, "Have fun!"

Goofy, feeling sorry for the parrot, walked over to him. "Gawrsh, fellas.", he said. "He looks pretty sad."

"Yeah. I know a liar when I see one.", remarked Pollonaire.

Iago brightened up at this. "I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine.", he said as he flew up and landed in Goofy's outstretched hands. "Can ya guys maybe put in a good word for me?"

Goofy nodded. "Sure, we can do that.", he replied and as he said the next two words he glanced at the others, "can't we?"

"Uh…", the Sora, Donald, Gregorio, and Yoris muttered, looking doubtful.

Just then, I heard a slight hissing noise. Like two blades sliding against each other, I whipped around and saw about 6 Luna Bandit Heartless. Iago, who also spotted them, shot up into the air.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he flew away from the impending battle. As we all prepared for battle, we found ourselves surrounded by Heartless.

We fought there new types of Heartless, along with the common Shadow and Soldier.

"Let's try it!", I said to Donald.

"You got it!", he said as he stood next to me to perform another Limit, which I'm calling the Duck Ray. With staff and gun together, we fired a ray of fire, piercing at the Heartless, emitting a screech like Donald's, unnerving the Heartless to no end as well as, unfortunately, our comrades too.

"Aagh! Make it stop!", Sora begged.

"Just about done!", I told him as I tossed Donald into the air. The duck then pointed his wand downward and emitted a wide ray of heat which was warm for us, but eliminated the Heartless. As Donald landed, Goofy told me, "Warn us next time you're gonna do that, okay?"

"All right, Goofy.", I said.

Just then, we were surrounded by more Luna Bandits.

Sora grunted. "Where are they all coming from?"

A couple of them saw Iago and ran toward him. With a shriek, Iago flew up and out of the way. The Heartless bumped into each other. Iago fluttered backward and knocked down an urn, and flew behind some crates. They, by some weird coincidence, landed on top of some of the Luna Bandits. Behind the stunned Heartless, there was a path to a shop. However, a Fat Bandit and it's regular variant came in that way, but instead of attacking us, they attacked their Luna variants. A second later, I realized they were Heartfuls.

"This way!", I yelled as I spotted the opening. We quickly obliged and ran in with Iago screaming like mad. The Heartless didn't bother to chase as they were already gone due to the efforts of the Heartfuls, who then joined us.

Eventually, we stopped and caught our breath in a ragged building. Iago rested on a stack of boxes as I 'recruited' the Heartfuls and got the "Bandit Duo" Materia.

"You know, we would have been goners if it wasn't for Iago.", Pollonaire pointed out

"Really?", Yoris muttered while Fiorina was covering the two holes on her beak from the stench next to her. Sora looked up to the bird.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but I guess we owe you one.", he admitted to the bird, rubbing the back of his head.

Iago looked happier, or at least less depressed.

"Let's go to the palace," he suggested. "Jasmine and Aladdin should be there."

"They should be for your sake.", Gregorio said to him.

"What do you mean for my sake?!" Iago shouted, glaring at the Meerca.

"Never mind."

Yoris waved it aside. "Okay, okay, we'll go with you.", he said to the bird, "But you'll have to win them over on your own, got it?"

Iago nodded. "I got it."

"Good.", Yoris nodded back, which was hard for a JubJub, whose body was a head. He walked towards the exit then turned back to them. "Let's go guys."

Part II. Little Mischief

The eleven of us (Iago included) went up to the palace gates, (with Vitri and Pollonaire looking around in awe) and beyond that was a young woman with black hair in turquoise Arabian princess clothes, just at the doors that led to the palace's interior.

"Jasmine!", Sora called to her. The princess turned around, saw them with her brown eyes, and smiled.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!", she exclaimed.

Donald stepped forward and bowed. "Your Majesty." he said. Sora and Goofy followed suit. As we all bowed as well, I said to Sora, "Now that's respecting royalty."

"Would you be kind enough to introduce these newcomers?", Jasmine asked as we got up.

After some explanations and introductions, Jasmine chuckled. "I never had the chance to thank you for before," she said to the trio and me, "You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."

"Don't forget that Teleporter, Bing.", Yoris said.

Sora put his hands behind his head. "All in a day's work." he added with pride. Vitri noticed Iago hiding behind Goofy's back. Sora's expression changed to a worried one. "But, uh… it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again."

"Yup." Gregorio agreed. "Although you've always got Aladdin!"

Jasmine sighed. "He… hasn't been himself lately.", she said at that. The others except Iago gave her a look.

"Huh?", Donald mumbled, and brought out his staff. "Is it because of the Heartless?", he asked as he got into a fighting stance and looked around for danger. Jasmine shook her head.

"I'm not sure.", she replied and began to pace. "Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes… he just seems sad." Sora and Donald (who put away his staff) began to think, along with me and the others.

"He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time." Jasmine continued as she stopped pacing. "I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!", Vitri suggested. "I know! I'll go find out who she is! But could you tell me what Aladdin looks like first?"

Just then, Iago slipped into Jasmine's view and she gasped at the sight of the bird.

"Iago!" She shouted. She tried to grab him, but Pollonaire got in between them.

"H-hey!", he shouted, waving his arms around. "Iago's here to apologize to you!"

"That's right!", Iago agreed, nodding nervously. He flew onto Ilsa's shoulder, who was next to Pollonaire. "I'm legit this time. I've turned over a new feather. I want to wipe the slate clean and try again. Do you think that maybe you could forgive me?"

Jasmine didn't look convinced. "I highly doubt that.", she said.

Iago's worry went up another notch. "Really!", he shrieked. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused!!"

"Hey, calm down.", Ilsa said. "Don't go into a panic attack."

"And putting aside what Iago said.", Sora said as he made a gesture of such. "We'll look for Aladdin and asked him what's up."

Jasmine gave him a hesitant smile. "Thanks.", she said and walked back into the palace.

When she's out of earshot, we all (except Pollonaire, Goofy, and me) glared at Iago.

"What?" He asked, seeing the looks.

They shook their heads and we all walked back into town.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Gee, Iago, you're off to a great start getting on their good side.", Gregorio said sarcastically.

"Hey! I said was sorry already you rat!", Iago protested.

"What was that bird-brain?!", the Meerca growled with an vein mark on his head, glaring at the parrot.

"You heard me!!", Iago shouted, and the next thing we all knew, both of them got into a brawl. The others, even me, could only sweat-drop at that.

"Strange.", I thought to myself. "I heard from the townsfolk (back when Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to deal with Kurt Zisa) that the princess owned a tiger. But we didn't see any. I wonder why?"

"Stop, thief!" A voice cried out, interrupting my thoughts. We looked away from the brawl (which Gregorio and Iago stopped doing) just in time to see a brown furred monkey with a little purple vest and a small purple fez; running by with a lamp, which was black.

We exchanged glances and nodded. Then a young man with black hair and brown eyes, a purple open vest, some sort of white pants with a patch on them, and a red fez; came running by. (This is Aladdin.)

"Hi, Sora!", he quickly said as he passed, then paused for a second. Turning to me, he said, "You look quite familiar." Then he zipped away, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Aladdin?", Sora gasped.

"Come back here!" A mini man with a black beard, a white turban on his head, and a blue robe; yelled as he ran after the two . He then paused for a moment, looked at me, and said, "Nice to see you again.", then he zipped away, leaving another cloud of dust.

"You know him?", Sora asked me.

"Yeah. In our first visit, we rescued him and his stall from Heartless summoned by Bing. That was before Yoris, Gregorio, and I ran into you again."

"Oh. I see."

We then took off after the guy, after seeing that the rest went off without us. The chase ended at a dead end, to no one's great surprise.

"I wonder what this is about?", Ilsa thought out loud.

"Only one way to find out", Vitri said at that, making the Ixi flinch.

"If you can't control that fur ball…", The guy muttered, gasping for breath, "put a leash on him!"

Aladdin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry…", he said, then turned to the monkey.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu," he scolded him. Abu placed the lamp in Aladdin's hand hesitantly. He held out the lamp to the guy.

"…No hard feelings?"

The guy snatched it, grunted, and walked away, and smiled at me as he passed by. Aladdin turned to Abu.

"Abu!", he said menacingly, making the monkey flinch.

"Hiya," I waved to them, in an attempt to get his attention, which it did.

Aladdin and Abu walked over to them. "Sorry about that, you guys." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I was kinda in a hurry."

"We could tell.", Yoris remarked.

"So what happened, Aladdin?", Sora asked, changing the subject.

"You know Abu.", Aladdin explained, shaking his head. "He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp."

Abu started making a series of noises and hand gestures, as if he was trying to explain himself. Aladdin shook a finger at him.

"No talking your way out of this one!"

Everyone laughed, except Ilsa, who stooped to Abu's level.

"So… any particular reason why you took that lamp?", she asked the monkey.

Abu began explaining things to her while the others talked.

"So, who might you newcomers be?" Aladdin asked, looking at our Neopet friends.

Sighing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy explained what they had explained to Belle back at Beast's castle, and Hercules and Phil in the Olympus Coliseum, (look back at Chapters 39 and 41 to see what I'm talking about).

Afterward, Vitri spoke up. "So you can't really be down in the dumps, huh?", he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Aladdin looked confused. "Who said I was?", he inquired.

"Jasmine.", I replied.

Yoris smirked. "Got a secret girlfriend?", he asked.

Aladdin shook his head. "No way!", he replied, then he made a sad look. "But… I guess there's no fooling Jasmine."

He sighed. "You see, Genie and Carpet left to see the world some time ago."

"He has a Genie for a friend?", Pollonaire queried with surprise in his voice.

"I know that's what he wanted.", Aladdin continued. "and I wished him the best and all, but…"

"You miss him.", Fiorina finished for him.

Sora put his hands behind his head. "I guess it's really quiet with Genie gone, huh?", Sora assumed.

Aladdin nodded. "That's why I come out to the city.", he explained. "All the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, you guys just appeared. This place is full of surprises."

Then he noticed something. Iago was a few feet away from them, trembling on the ground. "Hey, what's Iago doing here?", he asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, Iago wants to apologize for what he's done.", Sora explained.

Pollonaire nodded. "See, he's so sorry he's trembling!" he remarked, smiling.

"Th-That lamp!", Iago blurted out.

"What about it?", Aladdin asked.

Iago made an irritated face, and before you could say 'boo', he zipped to Aladdin so fast before we could even blink.

"That was Jafar's lamp!", Iago shouted, holding Aladdin's hair and glared at him in his face. "There's no way I could miss that!"

Aladdin looked doubtful. "Really? There's a lot of lamps just like it.", he said.

"Come on!", Iago yelled as he let go of Aladdin and perched to the ground. "I was trapped in that thing for months! You think I wouldn't recognize it after that?!"

"I'm afraid he has us there, fellas," Ilsa said. They turned their attention to the Ixi. "Abu told me that was Jafar's. He's trying to take the lamp away so no one could, uhh… free him, either by accident or on purpose."

Sora and Aladdin reconsider this. "Yeah, it would be bad if he did get out," Sora muttered.

"Well, then.", Aladdin began. "let's go get it then."

We all nodded and began our way to the shop.

Donald glanced at Ilsa. "You could understand Abu, Ilsa?", he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah.", she replied, rather amazed herself. "I don't know how or why, but I can."

Soon enough, we were at the peddler's shop. We walked into the peddler's shop, who took notice. "Oh, what can I do for you people?" He asked as he put the lamp on a crate.

"Especially you?", he continued, looking at me.

"We'd like to buy that lamp from you," I replied, pointing at the black lamp.

The peddler raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I'm afraid it won't come cheap," he informed them. "And I got a gift for you."

As I was given a bagful of paopus from him, he said, "It's all the rage overseas. And they grow real fast. Strange for a starfruit."

"I think we could afford the lamp," Yoris walked forward and took out a bag that Merlin had given him just before we left for our journey. "How much is it?"

The peddler thought about it. "Can I interest you in another fine lamp?", he asked.

Fiorina shook her head. "No, that's the one we need," he replied.

The peddler grinned. "Okay, I'll sell it to you for say… 3,250 munny.", he decided.

"What?! That's robbery!", Yoris shouted, outraged. "1,750 munny!"

"Wait up!", I interrupted, "We have enough."

But the peddler ignored me and raised an eyebrow. "2,750.", he said.

"1,680!", Yoris countered, oblivious to my plea as well.

"2,350!"

As they two continued haggling, Gregorio turned to us and said, "Yoris is quite the haggler back at Neopia. He always managed to buy our groceries in the market, spending as little money as possible. It's because he lived in a poor family, and he's been a money saver."

"1,870!", Yoris continued.

"2,100!", countered the peddler.

"1,875! Take it or leave it!"

The peddler grinned. "…You need this lamp that much?", He queried amusingly. "Okay… I'll just give it to you… if you bring me a treasure, say, fit for a sultan."

Everyone was shocked by this. "Fudge! What a greedy midget he is…", Ilsa muttered.

"Tell me about it.", Yoris agreed, a bit angry about all that.

"Come on.", I pleaded to the peddler. "Can you put a discount? For me, to return the favor of what I did for you."

"Sorry, but business is business. However, I got something for you to repay that."

He pulled out what looked like an electrical lantern.

"It's no ordinary lantern, kid. And it does more than light up. Watch this."

He pushed a button and it transformed into what I recognized as an ASIMO robot.

"It's quite a loyal one, this thing. Whenever I touch him, he could do whatever I do. I think it's a copycat of some kind."

After looking at it for a minute, I thanked him as I shook hands with the peddler, who turned the ASIMO back into a lantern.

As we left, ASIMO lantern in hand, I wondered, "Where could we find treasure for a sultan, anyway?"

Aladdin seemed to be in deep thought. "Treasure, eh?", he mumbled.

Ilsa spoke up. "Why can't we give him something form the royal treasury?"

Aladdin shook his head. "It's not mine to take," he replied, "I can't ask Jasmine or the Sultan for something like that."

Iago fluttered over to Aladdin. "Hey! How about the Cave of Wonders?", he implored. Sora and The Short Ones glared at the bird, still not trusting him.

Aladdin grinned. "That's not a bad idea.", he admitted. "Okay, Iago, you lead the way. If we can pull this off… I might even accept your apology."

"Alright! We can't wait to see the Cave of Wonders!", Vitri exclaimed, excited.

"So lets-a go!", Gregorio called out, running to the exit of the town, but then paused at a Moogle's shop.

"Isn't that Mario's line?", I thought to myself as I went over to where he was, only to see that he spent the munny on Blizzara Armlets and Fira Bangles.

"Oh well.", I said as he equipped them on all of us. "Best prepare for what's ahead."

Part III. The Cave of Wonders

At some type of 'cave' which is shaped like a tiger's head, a certain fat guy walked into it, looking around in awe. After he walked in, the Lumus Squad, Aladdin, Iago, and Abu walked to the area.

"This is it, the Cave of Wonders.", Aladdin announced.

"Woah," Vitri said in awe.

"Okay, let's go.", Sora said as he led us to the cave.

We entered it, and passed through the Valley of Stone. We arrived at an area with waterfalls on each side. On the opposite end was a jewel floating in midair in the center of the hall. As we approached, Abu (who was on Aladdin's shoulder) jumped off and grabbed the jewel.

As the waterfalls vanished, all our Neopet friends scolded in chorus to Abu, "Look what you did, you little jerk!"

(A/N: This is homage to one of the scenes in pwillIard's Kingdom Hearts Comedy series.)

Several stone guardians then appear from the walls, their eyes glowing. Ice crystals appeared in the air above Abu and he ran around dodging them. As everyone else defended themselves from the traps, I took Abu into my hands and brought him over the moving floor, shield over my head, to set the stone in the pedestal and soothe the wrath of the Stone Guardians. The pedestal at the end of the hall then vanished into dust and an entrance opened. We then entered the Chasm of Challengers and saw a stone plaque, which read: "Complete your task within the time allotted."

When Sora activated it, we fell through several floors and fought Heartless. Since it was so repetitive and so fast, I couldn't remember much of the details. On the final floor, however, after defeating three Fat Bandits, a set of stairs appeared with a temple and another plaque, which read: "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!"

We all then entered the door and into the treasure room, where there was…

"Holy shit!", Donald blurted out. "That's a lot of treasure."

Donald got his consequence once more from Pollonaire; another tail feather lost to the lightsaber.

Ignoring the two, the rest of us turned our attention to a gold colored pedestal with gems on it.

"That one should do," Aladdin decided.

Behind us, Pete came in, but when he noticed the Lumus Squad (us), he quickly hid himself. (I decided not to tell, and I didn't know why; it's in the form of a vision.)

"That peddler's going to love this one," Yoris remarked.

"Yeah, and he'll give us Jafar's lamp for sure." I added. When I mentioned Jafar's lamp, Pete perked up surprise, then grinned evilly as an idea came to him.

Meanwhile, Iago and Abu tried to lift up an ape-like statue made of gold holding a huge red gem. Gregorio tapped his foot and shook his head.

"Iago, Abu, don't take stuff!", he scolded them, which startled them into dropping it. The Meerca stared at the gem, automatically drawn to its shininess.

Fiorina noticed the look and shouted at him, "Hey, snap out of it!"

Gregorio shook his head vigorously, trying to snap out of it.

"Now let's give it to the peddler." I said, making my way to the treasure. Unbeknownst to the Lumus Squad, Pete had chuckled silently and began his way out, before snapping his fingers.

Before I could get the treasure, the room suddenly got dark.

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly, Heartless had surrounded us, with some new ones called the Silver Rock.

"And those tests are hard enough!!!", Ilsa shouted, irritated.

"Why does this always happen?!", Donald complained.

"Let's try it!", Sora suggested.

"You got it!"

The two got together and performed the Comet Limit (Look it up in the Kingdom Hearts Wiki; The only Limit's I'll elaborate on are Sora's Limits with our Neopet friends and my Limits with theirs, and Donald and Goofy). After the Limit, the Heartless were no more.

"Now that that's taken care of.", Sora said, dusting his hands off.

"C'mon, we've gotta get back to Agrabah!", Gregorio exclaimed running to the stairs while carrying the treasure.

The others haven't been given a warning. "H-Hey wait up!" Sora called to the Meerca as they followed him. However, Abu couldn't help but get a souvenir…

Part IV. Race for The Lamp

As we left the Cave of Wonders, we were stopped by a small figurine made of clay and mud with a single foot and two arm-like appendages for balance. What made it more noticeable is that it resembled a top as it manipulated the sand below us, rendering us unable to move.

"What is that?!"

"A Baltoy.", I muttered, then said out loud, "I don't know but we better stop it.". Just then, a ball appeared on my hand. I then knew what to do. I tossed the ball at Baltoy and at the ball's collision, it opened up and shot a laser at it, 'capturing' it. The ball then fell to the sand, shook a bit for a few seconds, and then stopped.

I then went over to the ball, picked it up, put it in my bag, then turned to the others. "Now, shall we?"

Soon, we all ran into the peddler's shop, only to see that he wasn't there.

"Hey, where did he go?" I asked.

"Gimme that lamp, old man!", A rather familiar voice demanded outside the shop, catching our attention.

"Ohh, no!", the peddler shouted. "I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!"

We glanced at each other and ran out just in time to see Pete chasing after the peddler, who has the lamp. "Oh, no you don't!", Pete grumbled as he chased the peddler to the palace.

"After him!" Yoris shouted, and we all chased after the fat guy and midget man.

"Hey!" we all shouted.

Eventually, at the palace gates, somehow avoiding all the guards, Pete caught up to the peddler. "Thank you.", he stated as he snatched the lamp.

Enraged, the peddler increased speed. "It's mine!", he yelled, as he dove for the lamp and grabbed it out of Pete's hands. Infuriated, Pete continued to give chase as Sora and the company arrived at the scene.

"Lamp hog!", Pete shouted.

"Go away!", The peddler ordered.

"Gotcha!"

"No fair!", the peddler yelled. Pete was holding the lamp up high in one hand, while using the other to restrain the salesman.

"Heh heh, I win!", Pete taunted at the peddler. At that moment, Iago flew by and grabbed the lamp with his talons. It took Pete a good ten seconds to realize it was gone.

"Nice one, Iago!", Ilsa shouted.

"Way to go!" Pollonaire cheered.

"Don't drop it!", Donald advised.

"Get over here, will ya!", Sora told him.

"You're doing good!", Fiorina encouraged.

"Look! Behind you!", Goofy yelled.

Behind Iago, both Pete and the peddler came running after him. The bird led them straight into a wall. The two chasers collided, while Iago barely escaped the crash. The peddler fell to the ground, out cold, complete with dizzy swirls on his eyes, and Pete peeled himself from the wall, with a bad headache. He glared at Iago, who, in his pride, didn't notice that he was also heading for a wall.

"Dang!", Pollonaire shouted as he rushed over to where Iago crashed into the wall, and dropped the lamp to the ground. He managed to 'catch' it in time, and leered at Pete, lightsaber ready.

The fat guy laughed. "I already know that that lightsaber can't slice limbs." Pete informed him, "So you can't scare me with that thing." He walked slowly toward Pollonaire, who was ready to attack.

"You know Pete?", Pollonaire began. "I got a feeling that this is the last time you'll be a thorn at our side."

Pete scoffed. "As if.", he retorted. He reached for the lamp until a violent rumbling happened in the area. It lasted for a few moments, and everyone in the area was confused as to what the source was.

Suddenly sensing what's coming our way, I looked up to the sky just in time to see a brighter blue shape come speeding toward us. It did a few twirls and loops and then shouted, "I'm home! Al! It's been eons!", the being shouted and collided into Pete; Pollonaire took this opportunity to sneak away with the lamp and Iago. "Al, you princely little muffin, you! Cosmic travel can be so lonely without a friend. To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less… Oh, the humanity!"

"Genie?", Aladdin quietly mumbled.

"That's Genie?", Vitri queried, pointing at the strange fellow. Now that the others thought about it, the being had blue skin, black hair in a pony-tail, a big jaw with a small swirl beard, a red sash around the waist, and a dark blue wispy tail.

"Um… why is he mistaking you for Pete?" Pollonaire wondered, as he and the others sweat-dropped.

Genie, meanwhile, gave a look at Pete. "Hey, Al, have you been puttin' on weight?", he asked as he bloated himself. He returned to his regular figure. "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now."

What happened next was that a Genie clone appeared, with girl make-up, and they imitated Aladdin and Jasmine.

"'Aladdin!'" The 'female' Genie clone exclaimed.

"'Jasmine!'" The original Genie exclaimed then they hugged each other. Fireworks appeared in the background and exploded, making a heart shaped one.

"That's just weird…", Ilsa can't help but say, bewildered at the sight. Our Neopet friends and I, on the other hand, Including Ilsa herself, was trying very hard to keep ourselves from laughing.

"I can just picture it… Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest?", he queried, backing away to give, err… Pete some air. "Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to see you!"

"Genie!", Aladdin shouted. By now, we were all (save for Sora, Donald, and Goofy) rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs laughing. It gets quite painful when a person laughs that hard.

Genie looked between Aladdin and Pete. "Oops.", he mumbled, dropping a dizzy Pete to the ground.

Pete quickly regained his senses and got up. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!", he shouted to Genie.

"You're a fool to begin with!", Sora taunted.

"Oh, shut up!"

Genie ignored him and laughed as he hugged Aladdin. The rest of us sighed deeply to calm themselves as the mirth from the encounter finally passed. Genie looked at Sora and the gang. "Who're they?", he asked, indicating the Neopets. For the last time, we explained what we had told Aladdin; the transformation of Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio, and the introduction of Vitri and Pollonaire.

"Geez, how many people are we going to introduce ourselves to?", the Gelert muttered with an annoyed look on his face.

Everyone looked back at Pete, who yelled, "Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!" He slammed his fist onto the ground. In a dramatic display of fire and ice, the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord Heartless appeared.

"Holy #?!&!", I screamed, swear word snuffed by an explosion, as everyone brought out their weapons and/or got into battle stances. Splitting into two teams, Sora, Pollonaire, and Aladdin went over to attack the Volcanic Lord, while Donald, Vitri, and I went for the Blizzard Lord. As we exchanged blows, Vitri got an idea. As the Blizzard Lord gathered a bunch of ice around its "mouth" and launched it at him, he batted the blows to the Volcanic Lord. Pollonaire got the same idea, 'caught' the fires from the Volcanic Lord, and tossed it to the Blizzard Lord.

As Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and I hacked/blasted away at the two, they eventually exploded in a sparkly fashion. We stared at the remains of the lords, as their hearts drifted away, in awe.

Just then, Pete said, "If Plan B fails, go for Plan C."

Another giant Heartless appeared and judging by its designs, I took it to be the Thunder Lord.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!", I blurted out.

"What?", Sora and the others asked. Just then, the Thunder Lord sent out a flurry of bolts, knocking us all out. Still, I was able to open my eyes for a bit as I saw the King and the Solar Boy come into the scene and carry us out. I then lost consciousness as I heard them leave to fight the Thunder Lord. Five minutes later, I heard the words "Healing Light!" called out, and the next thing I knew, Sora and I were back in action.

"Who was our savior?", Sora asked me.

"Must be the Solar Boy.", I quickly answered. "Now let's finish this!"

I activated the Rockshatter Materia, which created a large boulder in front of me and when I touched it, it shattered and the debris flew all the way to the Thunder Lord, eliminating it and sending it heart to the sky.

"You!" Pete shouted at us. "You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!"

As he ran for the exit, Genie and Aladdin gave each other a thumbs-up. Just then, a flying purple carpet with gold and blue designs on it flew by, with Abu riding it. Iago, and Gregorio gave each other cheerful looks before we all followed the carpet. But first, I placed the treasure next to the still-unconscious peddler with a note: "Took the lamp. Here's the treasure. Deal is done. All is well."

In the basement of the palace, we put Jafar's lamp into an empty stone chest and covered it with a huge slab of stone.

"Now, are you sure it'll be safe in there?", Vitri asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll make certain.", said Pollonaire as he traced the line between the lid and the chest with his lightsaber, welding it shut.

"Not ht enough to slice limbs, yet hot enough to weld stone?", I wondered.

We all stared into the stone chest, where the lamp lay, then we left and that was the last we saw of it… The lamp, anyway.

The Lumus Squad and Iago were at the palace gates and we talked with Jasmine, explaining her on what happened.

"See, I told you I've turned over a new feather," Iago said, perched on Ilsa's head.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll accept your apology.", she said then gave Iago a stern look. "But don't cause any trouble."

"I won't, I promise!", Iago replied, nodding his head and placed his right wing over his heart and lifted his left wing up.

I looked around, realizing that someone's missing.

"Hey, where's Aladdin?", he asked.

Genie suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Hey! It won't be a good farewell party without Al!", he exclaimed. "No worries, I'll go fetch him!" Before he leaves, something clicked in his head. "Oh, almost forgot, here." He handed a charm with Genie's lamp on it to Sora. "If you need help, just give me a holler!", then he disappeared in a flashy way.

"…He's good, I'll give him that." Donald said, breaking the silence.

"Abu!", we heard Aladdin shout. We turned to the entrance just in time to see the monkey running with a huge red gem.

"Catch him!" Aladdin ordered us.

"Easier said than done.", remarked Pollonaire as he 'caught' Abu and lifted him up. Gregorio, meanwhile, stared at the gem, now free from Abu's hands. Aladdin walked over to them.

"He must have secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders."

Gregorio snatched the gem and scolded Abu. But then, the Meerca became enthralled by the gem's shine (once again).

"I guess some things are just hard to resist.", Yoris reasoned as Gregorio became hypnotized by it.

The Meerca shook his head vigorously, trying to snap out of it.

"Aw, who needs it!", he exclaimed and threw the gem. The others looked at where it landed, but I saw the gem hidden behind his back. I snatched the gem from his hand. Gregorio, who realized the gem wasn't in his hand for five seconds, turned to me, and saw I had an annoyed look on my face. The Meerca chuckled nervously.

"Oh… I guess it got stuck!"

I rolled my eyes. "A likely excuse, Gregorio.", I said sarcastically. Suddenly, the gem was surrounded by a familiar light, which brightened up the entire area. Sora pulled out his Keyblade, Fiorina her RefLuxGun, and I my DirLuxGun, and we performed the "Opening of the Gate".

When it was over, Aladdin walked over to us. "Sora… What is it?", he asked, quite surprised by all this.

Sora paused, and turned to Aladdin. "I think it's time for us to go.", he replied.

Jasmine looked at Aladdin, then back to Sora. "Will you be back?", she asked.

"We will, I promise!", Sora assured them. Aladdin gave him a thumbs-up, then we teleported away from their very eyes.

Gummi Ship Time: Urgency

WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!

Once we were back in the Gummi Ship cockpit, the vessel went on autopilot, in hyperspace.

"What's going on?!", Sora asked.

"I think someone close to one of us is nearing grave danger!", Gregorio answered. "I made the system like that!"

"It must be Kairi!"

"How can you be sure?", I reasoned. "It could be someone else."

"Like who?", said Donald.

"A girlfriend." Donald winced, thinking of Daisy.

"A boyfriend." Fiorina exchanged looks with Ilsa.

"Perhaps even a son." Goofy gulped, receiving a stare from the Neopets.

"All right, I confess.", he said. "I am a father."

The six Neopets face-faulted.

"Wait!", I said, looking over at the map. "We're headed for—"

"They're coming soon. I know it."

Gallico woke up in an instant, alerting Kairi, Setzer, Olette, Pence, and Hayner, who were all at The Usual Spot.

"You best get ready. I mean it!", he said.

**Iago**

_Aladdin (1992)_

Jafar's boisterous and cunning parrot. He's Jafar's eyes and ears for everything going on in Agrabah.

Iago's mischief finally landed him inside the lamp, imprisoned with Jafar. Now that he's finally free again, he swears he's turned over a new feather. But I wonder...

**Princess Jasmine**

_Aladdin (1992)_

The princess of Agrabah and one of the Seven Princesses needed to open the door to the realm of darkness.

Jasmine met Aladdin after she fled the palace to try and lead her own life. She's very grateful to Aladdin, Sora, and his friends for saving her city from Jafar.

**Aladdin**

_Aladdin (1992)_

A young man from the desert city of Agrabah. Not long ago, Sora and his friends helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and free Genie from the lamp.

Aladdin used to worry that someone known as a "street rat" couldn't really earn the love of a princess. But Jasmine taught that it's what's inside a person's hearts that really counts.

Aladdin's friend Abu, the monkey, is never far from his side.

**The Peddler**

_Aladdin (1992)_

He runs a shop offering all kinds of merchandise. There's definitely something suspicious about this fellow, though.

He also happened to have an encounter with (____) and his companions in the past.

**Abu**

_Aladdin (1992)_

Aladdin's faithful and rather furry sidekick. Abu doesn't talk a lot, but he always understands what Aladdin needs.

Unfortunately, Abu can't resist treasure, even if it belongs to somebody else.

**Genie**

_Aladdin (1992)_

Genie spent ten thousand years stuck inside the magic lamp until Aladdin found him. After Genie helped Aladdin defeat Jafar, Aladdin used his third and final wish to set Genie free.

For Genie, it's a dream come true. Instead of being at every master's beck and call, he's enjoying a carefree life.

**Carpet**

_Aladdin (1992)_

A magical flying carpet.

Carpet is an old friend of Genie's. Ever since Aladdin found him in the Cave of Wonders, Carpet will do anything to help him. Carpet can carry Aladdin across the vastness of the desert in the blink of an eye.

**Thunder Lord**

A Heartless called forth by greedy Pete in Agrabah after the Blizzard and Volcanic Lords were defeated.

It knocked out Sora and his friends with its use of thunder, but a miracle rescue got them back in action to defeat it.


	16. Chapter 49: Rescuing Kairi

Donald: Umm…

nightelf37: What?

Donald: Do you think ten members in a team are too much for an adventure like this?

nightelf37: Nope. I've seen one with more than twenty!

Donald: Really?!

nightelf37: Yeah. But I'm not telling you what.

Donald: Why?

nightelf37: Remember, only the OCs and the plot are mine.

Donald: But you haven't even answered my question!

nightelf37: On to the story!

Donald: Hey!

Chapter 48: Rescuing Kairi

Part I. Beginnings of a Battle

Hayner and the gang, along with Setzer, Gallico, and Kairi were lounging about in The Usual Spot when suddenly…

"What took you so long, Kairi?" , a voice asked, making everyone look around for the source. Then, a dark portal appeared at the side of the room, and Axel and White Ranger stepped out. "Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I gotta tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."

"That's them!", Gallico warned. Everyone got out their weapons and surrounded Kairi, who pulled out her Toy Sword. Axel slowly walked forward, and then was stopped by White Ranger.

"You know what?", he said to his comrade. "I think they're itching for a fight. So why not let's give them one?"

"Sure. I'll play along."

Axel then brought his arms up, then spread them wide as white circles appeared around his hands. When the whiteness dissipated, they revealed… a pair of pizzas.

Everyone's eyes went wide open at the ridiculousness of it all.

White Ranger sighed and summoned… two Struggle Swords. "You ready, everyone?"

"We were born ready.", said Setzer, who stood ready with a Struggle Sword

At the back row of the group, Hayner pulled out his cellphone and called a certain number.

We were teleported down abruptly into a dark alley in Twilight Town and landed in a heap, stacked on one another.

"Oww…", Ilsa groaned, at the bottom of the pile.

"Lightspeed… Rescue…", I groaned, 4th in the pile on top of The Short Ones, Donald on top, all unconscious.

Fiorina, below me in-between her wings, got up and shook the four on top of her off, ending up in another pile, which reversed the positions, meaning I was on top and Donald was on the bottom. Due to the impact of the throw, I awoke with a start. Immediately, as I got off The Short Ones, and Fiorina (coughing in the dust) got off the others, we pulled off Pollonaire, Goofy, Sora, and Vitri.

"Next time, let's not be too close to one another in our rush to the Transwarp Room.", Ilsa suggested, as she flexed her body, making sure no bones were broken.

"I agree.", said Sora. "I think that distress system will not do well at all, Gregorio."

We were walking along the street of Twilight Town.

"I guess you're right.", the Meerca agreed. "I'll remove it ASAP, after dealing with what we have to do here. Somehow, I'm thinking that it's Kairi who's in danger."

"Please don't say that.", pleaded Sora. "It could be anyone associated with the others."

"I'm sure Daisy is safe.", Donald said. "You all saw that she practiced archery as self-defense. And the Queen had approved it."

"I visited my son while Merlin returned Sora to Hollow Bastion to return the Gummi Ship and he was perfectly fine, and was training in shield combat like myself.", said Goofy.

"I'm an orphan.", Fiorina confessed.

"My family's living a poor life and it took more than both my careers and haggling skills to feed them.", explained Yoris. "I wouldn't think any bad guys would kidnap them all the way here."

"I'm from a royal family of Dragoons in Meridell Castle.", Gregorio told me. "I'm confident they are all fine."

"I was raised by a band of strong-willed guys when I was abandoned as a child.", said Ilsa. "It would take a lot to bring them down, much less here forcibly."

"My family's a band of rescuers.", said Vitri. "They are very resourceful and good hiders."

"As for me," Pollonaire stated. "My family resides at The Academy, where I learned the art of lightsaber combat."

"What of Kairi, then, Sora?", I asked. "Is there anyone protecting her? Can she defend herself? You know her status as a Princess of Heart and her 'thing' for you."

"What do you mean?", Sora asked.

"You know what I mean."

Suddenly, we saw a short "Black Mage"-like person come our way and introduced himself as Vivi, trying to stay calm. He seemed to sound like a girl, though.

"Can you guys fight? We need your assistance!", he cried out. "Seifer's at the sandlot! He needs help!"

"Sounds like we've got trouble!", Sora informed us.

"Didn't we have enough trouble?" Gregorio muttered. We were about to race to the sandlot with Vivi until… my cellphone rang. I took it from my bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"We need your assistance.", Hayner's voice said. "We got Kairi here and there's a spiky redhead and man in a white skintight suit here to kidnap her."

"Spiky redhead?! White suit?! Kairi's here?!"

My shout caught the attention of the others.

"Don't worry.", I finished. "Help will arrive."

As I ended the conversation, I said to Sora, "Kairi's here. I'll assist as a Ranger. Don't ask why. Gotta go!"

And with that, I was gone. Shrugging, the rest of the Lumus Squad followed Vivi.

In the sandlot, a few Dusks danced around Seifer, and two other people.

One of them was a bulky guy with tan skin, short black hair, long sideburns, and was wearing an orange tank top sporting two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms and baggy dark sweatpants with an 8 over wide shoes, and a thunderbolt necklace. The other one was a young girl in a sleeveless jacket, capri pants, plain blue shoes, and had periwinkle-colored hair that had a fringe covering her left eye.

"Rai! Fuu!", Seifer called out to his two companions. "Don't let up. Reinforcements are coming."

The three of them were having a hard time, and despite his pep talk, Seifer was on the verge of retreating. Just then, Vivi and the Lumus Squad came in.

"Stay down!", Donald ordered as he and the others brandished their weapons.

"Not a chance!", Seifer protested. "We know how to fight!"

"Okay. We're with you!", Sora said, then the thirteen charged at the Nobodies.

I was running through the streets, heading to The Usual Spot. Seeing no witnesses, I pulled out my Delta Device and got ready to morph.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

In a flash, I was the Parrot Ranger, and received enhanced speed. In seconds, I reached The Usual Spot, where I saw pandemonium. There, five teens, one white stick figure, one White Ranger, and a familiar spiky redhead was twirling his 'pizzas' about and fending off Hayner's and Setzer's (as the Scan said) attacks. The White Ranger did a sideward slash with one of his Bats, narrowly missing Olette, who backflipped away with her Struggle Staff, then flipped into the air as Pence appeared from below her with a Struggle Hammer, ready to deal a blow on White Ranger, who parried it with ease. From behind, Kairi (who looked quite different) was about to strike him from behind, but the other redhead (she is one, too) blocked it with his weapon. At this moment, I recognized the face.

"Axel!", I called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Am I supposed to know you?", Axel asked quizzically.

"Look again!", I said as my visor withdrew, showing my eyes.

Axel did a take, and then regained his composure.

"I see."

"What you doing trying to kidnap that Kairi?" I demanded, pointing at Kairi as the visor covered my eyes again.

"I see you know her, yet you're not Sora.", he said. "He has blue eyes and yours is brown. Now what was your name?"

Just then, White Ranger cut in. "Whoever he is, take care of that non-Anarchy Force Ranger. I'll deal with Kairi."

"Way ahead of you." Axel changed his pizzas to his original chakrams and charged at me before I could react, forcing me out of the area.

White Ranger then turned to the Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Gallico. Setzer was incapacitated in the battle.

"Now where were we?"

Part II. What's-his-name and Silver Ranger

The Lumus Squad and the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee have finally defeated all the Nobodies.

"Thanks for your help guys.", Seifer said, knocking fists with Sora.

"We would've been sitting ducks without you, y'know.", said Rai.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?", Donald asked, who was a duck.

"No joke.", answered Fuu.

"Impressive.", a man's voice commented. Everyone turned to find an Organization member facing them, clapping slightly with a hood over his face. With him was what I took later from my friends' description as a monochrome version of the "GingaYellow" of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman™ (Yellow Galaxy Ranger is a girl, and why I used "Pink Mystic Ranger" as Marluxia's partner is because… well… I just wanted to).

"By the way.", the Nobody added, "have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

"Is he with the Organization, too?", Goofy asked him.

"Axel?!", Fiorina, Gregorio, and Yoris gasped in surprise. "He's alive?!"

"Yes," the man replied to both questions, his voice devoid of an emotion that would've probably been annoyance.

"You havin' a fight?", Vitri wondered.

"Not a very organized Organization…", Sora teased.

The Ranger pointed at Sora. "Don't let your guard down.", he advised. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

Sora didn't look convinced. "Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister.", he said sarcastically. "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it.", the Nobody remarked.

"I doubt that.", said Yoris, "Last time I checked, Axel was a double-crosser."

"Him aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you.", the man continued.

Pollonaire was surprised by the remark. "Hearts?", the Shoyru repeated. "You don't have any hearts!"

Silver Ranger said, "We Rangers are not Nobodies."

"True, we don't have hearts.", he said, lifting his hood. The man has blue hair that goes to the bottom of his shoulder blades, elvin ears and an 'X' scar on his face, inbetween his eyes, which are cold, gleaming gold color. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."

"Whaddya mean?", Goofy queried as the man opened a huge dark portal behind him. Meanwhile, Gregorio 'accidentally' dropped a device that made its way into the portal and was linked to his hand by a string.

"We know very well how to injure a heart.", the man replied. "Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

Sora whispered to Donald, "Let's jump in after him!"

Donald was less than enthusiastic. "How come?", he asked boredly.

Sora shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure", he replied, "but maybe they'll lead us to the Organization's world."

Silver Ranger realized their intent.

"Don't be reckless.", he informed them. "Do you want to end up like Riku?"

Sora was caught off guard by this. "What?", he exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock. Using the bought time, the Nobody and Ranger stepped back into the portal.

"Hey wait!", Sora yelled as the portal dissipated, leaving them behind. Sora stood there in deep thought. "What did he mean, end up like Riku?"

Meanwhile, Gregorio retrieved the device and said, "That's enough intel to replicate that."

"Hey, dude", Seifer said, patting his left hand over Sora's shoulder. "I'd like you to have this."

From nowhere, Seifer whipped out a blue curvy trophy with four spherical gems on it- blue, yellow, red, and green. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town.", he informed them.

Sora pointed at himself in a gesture to say 'me?' "Thanks, but I don't need it.", he said to them.

"Just take it, please. As a token of my gratitude."

"Sure." Sora took the trophy, and then shook hands with Seifer.

"Maybe you'd like to participate in the Struggle Tournament sometime?"

"Of course."

"See ya", Seifer said as he and the other Committee members left, Vivi included.

"Let's head for the station.", Fiorina spoke up, and they all did, accidentally leaving the trophy behind.

Part III. The Absent Silhouette.

Kairi, Gallico, Pence, Hayner, and Olette backed out of the usual spot, not in the direction where Axel and the other guy went. As soon as they're in the alleyway, White Ranger materialized in front of them.

"Going somewhere?", he sneered.

"Actually, I figured we'd get a lot more room than there", Gallico retorted, readying his weapon and the others followed suit.

White Ranger smirked. "Well then, let's continue the show shall we?"

He swiped one of his bats at Hayner, who ducked just in time and tried to whack at him. White Ranger jumped out of the way and threw some balls of light in the group's direction.

Olette and Pence quickly blocked the balls and somehow made them go back at White Ranger, who got knocked back.

Kairi then preformed Sliding Dash (which she saw from one of Sora's demonstrations after she was rescued a year ago and what Gallico taught her) when she saw an opening, and did a combo on him. Gallico then jumped over and did another combo on him, sending White Ranger flying back but recovered in time.

Using the recovered time, White Ranger charged his Struggle Bats with light and sent out energy waves at the group. They weren't able to dodge fast enough and got knocked down, with a few bruises all over.

"#?!&! That hurt!", Gallico shouted as he winced in pain, as did the others. The swear word was snuffed out by the town bell's gong, even if it was not yet the hour.

"Did that hurt?", White Ranger asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Dude, that was a bad…", Hayner began to say.

"Shut up!", White Ranger shouted.

Pence, ignoring Hayner talking to White Ranger, remembered something, took out a blue sphere and tossed it at White Ranger, resulting in an explosion of ice. The 'bomb' hit its mark. White Ranger used his light to melt the ice that was on his arm and charged at the group with his bats. They all exchanged a few blows until their positions were reversed as they faced each other again.

"Well, you're all pretty good.", White Ranger couldn't help but comment.

"I would have said the same thing.", Kairi said, "Gallico here taught us this much in only a few days, but tell me… are you holding back?"

"I thought you were weak, but it looks like I won't hold back now!", White Ranger replied, then charged at the group at inhuman speed, his bats reverted to a pair of katanas. Gallico managed to get in the way and parry the attack and swiped at White Ranger, who was quick enough to dodge the attack.

None of them realized, however, that a strange black and purple orb had appeared out of nowhere behind White Ranger and sucked them all in. After the six were fully in, the orb disappeared.

White Ranger fell on the ground hard while everyone else fell on top of him.

When White Ranger regained consciousness, he shoved off the group, and then he saw that their weapons have changed.

"WHAT WAS that… huh?", Kairi muttered as she also noticed the surroundings. They were in a pure white hallway with structures with… flowers… designs on them.

"What the heck is this place?", Hayner asked, not realizing that his Struggle Sword became the Dream Sword, with its name inscripted on the side of the blade.

"This just isn't possible", Pence muttered, as he held the Dream Shield in where his Struggle Hammer was, moments ago.

"Do you… know this place?", Olette asked White Ranger as she held the Dream Rod, with its name inscripted on the handle.

"No… but I presume this is a place called Castle Oblivion.", White Ranger replied, standing up. "But what the heck are we doing here?"

Gallico stood up as well, holding a Dream Sword as well. "I'm… not sure, really…", the conscience said.

"Isn't… isn't this the Keyblade?", Kairi gasped from behind the others as she held the Oathkeeper (she was the one who gave the Keychain to Sora).

Just then, the six suddenly heard a clunk of something hitting the ground. They slowly turned around and gasped at what they saw. There, in front of them, was a tall stiff-chin man with brown hair, wearing a black cloak. He also had a large axe-sword.

"Lexaeus?", White Ranger muttered in disbelief. Meanwhile, Pence gave the man a funny look.

"Aeleus?", he blurted out. Hayner gave him a funny look in return before turning his attention back to the man, who threw his tomahawk to the ground, making stalagmites rise up and going towards the six. They managed to dodge it until Lexaeus ran up to them at inhuman speed and hit Gallico, making him fly back and slam into the wall.

"Aw crap!", Gallico blurted out as he fell unconscious. Lexaeus slammed his tomahawk to the ground, making rocks fly up and batted them to White Ranger, who managed to dodge some but the last one slammed into him.

"Ugh!", he cried out as he landed next to where Kairi is, who was stuck on the wall from the previous rocks, and the rock on White Ranger crumbled.

"Not so easy is it?", she asked smugly, smirking slightly.

White Ranger got up from the pile he was under, and summoned his katanas.

"Shut up," he retorted, and then he charged at Lexaeus.

Kairi plucked herself off the wall and summoned her Keyblade then charged into battle. White Ranger tried to swipe at Lexaeus continuously, but the man dodged every one of them, despite Hayner joining in. Kairi tackled Lexaeus at her side and tossed a blue sphere at him, encasing the man's arm in ice. Lexaeus smashed his fist into the arm, making the ice shatter.

"Whoa…", Olette muttered, stunned by the display of strength and was on the sidelines, tending to Gallico. Lexaeus slashed at his three opponents, knocking them back, and then began chanting.

"Oh dear!", Hayner, having no idea what he was doing, but knew it would be bad.

"Stalagmite!", the man shouted. A rumble was heard as soon as he shouted it. Kairi began looking around, trying to find where it'll hit. Then, Pence came out from elsewhere and pulled White Ranger out of the way as a stalagmite erupted from the ground at where the Ranger was.

"Man, that was a close one", he muttered as he looked at where the stalagmite is, which sunk back to the ground. Lexaeus charged at him and White Ranger at inhuman speed again. Pence quickly got up and blocked the attack with the shield. As he continue to hold against Lexaeus, he yelled to White Ranger, "Hey, aren't you gonna help?"

It wasn't needed as Olette arrived to make a harsh whack to Lexaeus' face with her rod, making the man reel back in pain. Then Gallico, back in action, preformed a combo on Lexaeus, making the man fly back a few feet.

"There's got to be an easier way to beat this guy!", Kairi said as she regrouped with White Ranger, who stood up.

"Well.", White Ranger said. "Just so you know, Lexaeus is no pushover."

"I kinda figured that", Hayner admitted. 'But still…we've gotta find a way to beat this guy...' Then he remembered something. 'Wait a second. I remember that Gallico taught me, Olette, and Pence something that needed the three of us.'

Sensing Hayner's idea, Kairi turned over to White Ranger. "Stand back.", she informed him, making the Ranger give him a look, if it could be seen behind the helmet. "I think a combo is gonna be made."

"I normally don't take orders from anyone, but in this case, I'll make it an exception", White Ranger said.

Just as Lexaeus raised his tomahawk to slash down at the group, Hayner shouted, "NOW!"

As Pence got in the way of the attack with his shield, Hayner zipped out of the way and thrust the blunt end of his sword, sending the man flying to the left. Olette, filled with some kind of energy emitting from Gallico, dashed to the side Lexaeus was flying and knocked him into the air.

Then the threesome jumped high into the air and did some combos at him before slamming their weapons up HARD on the man, sending him higher. They quickly flipped to the ground and Hayner glanced at his friends.

"Ready?", he asked the two, who nodded.

Gallico, who was watching the team said to himself, "They're doing it better than I thought they would."

The trio raised their weapons up high and fired three streams of energy.

"Twilight Trinity!!", they all shouted, as the streams caught Lexaeus and dealt great damage.

After the assault, the three skidded from each other and limped back to Kairi and Gallico. They fell to their knees and panted, from using too much energy.

"Did we… did we beat him?", Hayner asked, looking up slightly.

"I'm not sure.", Kairi said as a staff like the weapon Lexaeus wielded ended up on her hand.

The six saw the man slowly getting up, shouldering his tomahawk, and looked slightly burned.

"Aw… crap…", Pence muttered as the man stood up all the way.

Olette glanced at him. "Well… at least we tried… right?"

"Yeah… if you say so…", Hayner replied, smirking weakly.

"Let me take care of this one.", White Ranger proposed, to their surprise, as well as Kairi's and Gallico's. After what he did to them, he was going to defend them?

Lexaeus stared at them, and then he got out of his stance, calmly putting his tomahawk down and turned into a black and purple orb with the image of a tomahawk in it.

"An Absent Silhouette…", White Ranger muttered, loud enough for the others to hear. "It looks like we just defeated a fake, a copy of the Silent Hero."

After he said that, the orb disappeared and a small version of the Axe-sword Lexaeus wielded appeared in its place. Then the whole place lit up and the next thing the six knew, they were in the same area at where they battled. Also, their weapons returned to being the toys they were. White Ranger then gave the five and himself Elixirs, which they took and they instantly recovered.

"I'm an honorable duelist.", he said as he saw the 'Centurion' Kairi was holding. "Due to the interference of the Absent Silhouette, I decided we needed a breather and now we had one…" He brandished his bats, returning to battle. "Shall we?"

Meanwhile, Axel and Parrot Ranger (me) were fighting on the rooftops, tiring with each passing attack.

"Giving up now?", Axel said.

I had to tell the truth, I was getting tired and I wanted it to end one way or the other, as long as I didn't die.

"Yes?"

"All right, then."

Axel then shot a fireball at me and next thing I knew, I was flying.

Part IV. Reunited at Last

The Lumus Squad ran to the station. There wasn't anybody else around yet. Just then, something was falling from the sky and landed… on Ilsa. It was Parrot Ranger. As I powered down, regaining consciousness, a battle approached, the contenders (Sora saw) were Hayner, Pence, Olette, a White Ranger, a white stick figure, and….

"Kairi!", Sora gasped as he came in to join, summoning his Keyblade. However, as he got into slashing range, it turned into an umbrella.

"What the-"

"Sora?", Kairi asked, dodging a whack from White Ranger, who noticed Sora as well.

"Don't worry, Roxas!", the Ranger said, facing Sora. "I'll get you out of there!"

"What are you talking about?!", Sora demanded. "And why am I holding this?!"

"Play Aura's on, so your Keyblade's now that toy."

Regardless, Sora went into the battle. In the midst of that, he managed to say to Kairi, "You look… different. And… why are you here in Twilight Town?"

"You and Riku were gone for a long time", she replied as a blow meant for her was parried by Olette. "So I came looking for you guys."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Then, seeing that the Ranger was busy, Kairi hugged him, to his surprise.

"This is real", Kairi muttered.

Sora could only look at her for a bit, before he hugged her back. In the background, everyone not fighting was enjoying this heartwarming moment.

"Hey, lovebirds!", Gallico called out. "We could use a hand here!"

Together, they got back into the battle and the Twilight Town Trio were already exhausted, seeing that, Fiorina came in to help, only to have her RefLuxGun become a water pistol.

Pollonaire came in as well, to get a Toy Sword in place of his lightsaber.

Shuddering, the others stayed out of the way, and wished for luck. After a few minutes, I was awake and heard White Ranger say, "Guess I gotta go."

He opened a dark portal and vanished into it. At that moment, Sora regained his Keyblade, Fiorina her RefLuxGun, Pollonaire his lightsaber. Then, the Oathkeeper appeared on Kairi's other hand.

"The Keyblade?", I gasped. "Looks like we got a new Keyblader in our squad."

"Congratulations, Kairi Earthsea.", said Gallico. "I never thought you'd make it all this way."

"You mean you knew she would earn it?", Vitri asked.

"Yes. I am Gallico, Kairi's conscience. How I became a real entity is unknown, but I think it had something to do with Kairi's loss of her heart to Sora, then its return."

"Because of both transitions, you managed to materialize?", Fiorina guessed.

"That is correct. You know, the redhead named Axel, and the White Ranger attempted to kidnap Kairi."

"Axel?", Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Good thing I trained her and these three.", Gallico thumbed Hayner and the gang. "Not to mention the Disciplinary Committee as well. I think I'll stay here. After what I did, I deserve a rest."

"Won't you need to guide Kairi from right and wrong?", Ilsa asked.

"No need. Her heart will guide the way. Ciao."

Gallico then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good thing you kept that weapon, Kairi.", Pence remarked. "I remembered having a shield when we fought that Absent Silhouette. Hayner had a sword, and Olette a rod."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy exchanged looks with each other, then the latter suddenly said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

He got up and ran out. Sometime later, Goofy came back in with the trophy Seifer handed them. "We left this at the station! I'm just glad I got it!" However, he tripped on his own feet, dropping the trophy, causing the spheres to roll off. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I quickly got up and retrieved them.

Hayner got the red one, Pence got the green one, Olette got the yellow one, and I got the blue one. "That was close.", Pence said in relief.

I looked at the blue crystal for a bit and pointed it at the sun, making it shine. Hayner, Pence, and Olette did the same with their crystals. Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out the wallet. He took the crystal out of it and did the same as the others.

Suddenly, Sora's crystal began to glow with a familiar light. It floated up into the air.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade, I pulled out my DirLuxGun, and Fiorina pulled out her RefLuxGun and we performed the "Opening of the Gate".

When it was done, Hayner and the others walked over to us.

"Wh-What just happened?" Pence asked, surprised by that as well as Hayner, Olette, and Kairi.

"A new road is open", Sora explained. "And Riku is still waiting somewhere along it."

"Don't forget 'Wizard'.", Gregorio reminded.

"You'd better hurry, then", Olette remarked.

"You comin' back?", Hayner asked.

Sora nodded. "Promise!", he replied, giving them a thumbs-up.

"And could you guys keep an eye on the trophy?", Donald asked.

"Sure!", Pence replied, nodding.

Sora handed them the blue crystal he had and we waved farewell to the gang.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Kairi asked.

"With a ship," I replied.

"A ship?" she queried.

"You'll see," Sora replied.

"Wait a second!", Yoris gasped. "Didn't we say we'd promise to participate in the Struggle Tournament?"

Gummi Ship Time: Decisions, Decisions

"Will this do?"

"Nope."

"What about this?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oookay… what about this one?"

"As if!"

Kairi and I were deciding which new Keychain to equip on her and so far, she rejected the Spirit Belcher (custom), Star Seeker, Buurin Saber, and even the Peacemaker (custom), which I said is my variant of the Oathkeeper.

"Okay. How about this one?"

I handed her a Keychain that looked like a pink seashell, when she put it on her Keyblade, it changed into what I called the "Mermaid Melody".

"You know, I think the color on that changes between wielders.", I informed her. "When Sora tried it, it looked darkish blue. In your case, it's bright pink."

"Why is its shaft not in line with the guard?"

"That's because it's designed to look like a note. Anyway, we got a big day ahead of us, so why don't we just sleep."

"Okay."

**Vivi Orunita**

_Final Fantasy IX (2000)_

A boy who lives in Twilight Town. It's not so much that he follows Seifer. But he's so meek he does whatever he's told anyway, and usually gets stuck with the chores.

In spite of all that, Vivi likes Seifer and admires his strength.

**Setzer Gabbiani**

_Final Fantasy VI (1994)_

A wayfaring gambler who's ready for any game and any challenge. He'd even cast his life to the chips and let luck choose its course.

Setzer is the Struggle's prior winner. He tends to be followed by an army of lovestruck, screaming girls.

**Rai Boltzan**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

One of Seifer's followers... y'know?

Rai tends to get carried away -- and truth be told, he feels like he can't hold a candle to Fuu.

**Fuu Wincelot**

_Final Fantasy VIII (1999)_

One of Seifer's followers. She never says a word more than she has to, leading to some very unusual "one-worders."

Fuu has Seifer's complete trust, and sees her mission in life as making herself useful to him.

**Gallico**

Conscience of Kairi made real after her heart has been lost to Sora and back. He taught the Twilight Town teens in self-defense which paid up real well. He decided to stay in Twilight Town.

**Silver Ranger**

With the X-scar faced guy, he was pursuing the renegade Axel, but for some reason seemed more concerned about Sora's well-being.

He knows all too well how to injure one. No doubt his poise belies a more savage nature. He also insinuated they knew something about Riku.

**Kairi Earthsea**

Longtime friend of Riku and Sora, and one of the Seven Princesses with ties to the Keys and Keyholes.

She had lost her memories of Sora, and after they returned, she wanted to meet him more and more with every passing day.

Falling through an unexpected hole into the darkness, she arrived in Twilight Town and befriended Hayner, Pence, and Olette. When Axel and White Ranger arrived to kidnap her, she, her conscience Gallico, and her new friends held them off until help came in the form of the Lumus Squad.

Finally rescued, she joins Sora and the gang in their quest.

-A/N: I know that some entries are missing, but I'll get to them in what I think would be the right time.-


	17. Chapter 50: Hollow Bastion Again

Kairi: So this is your secret room.

nightelf37: Hey! This is off-limits to authors only!

Kairi: So girls can't be 'authors'?

nightelf37: No. But Sora is not allowed here either.

Kairi: So Keybladers cannot be authors?

Rael: That's not the point.

Kairi: How are you allowed here?

nightelf37: He's an author.

Kairi: What's an author?

nightelf37: Forget it. Remember. Only the plot and OCs are mine.

Kairi: I said, what's an author?

Chapter 49: Hollow Bastion Again

Part I. Forgot Something

"Oh dear.", Donald said in concern, looking at the star map, and steering the ship. There, "Hollow Bastion" was surrounded by a black and blue aura.

"What's wrong?", Vitri asked, seeing the face as he came over.

"Hollow Bastion's in trouble. Hold on to your butts!"

Donald uncovered a big red button that said HYPERSPACE and slammed on it.

I was escorting Kairi out of 'the room' (A/N: The room from the interaction segment earlier) when we were suddenly jolted forward onto each other and rolled all the way into… Sora and Goofy, who were looking for a certain 'room', despite being there some time ago. 'Catching' them, the four of us rolled down the hall and into a wall.

In another hall, as the ship suddenly went to hyperspace, Gregorio and Yoris got rolling and on the way, they bowled over Ilsa and the Flyers.

"Oww… why didn't I sense that?", said Pollonaire, getting up from the bowl-over.

"The ship must have gone into hyperspace.", Ilsa realized.

"Then we better get to the—"

Before Fiorina could finish her sentence, they were all warped down into the world.

Everyone landed at the Entrance (where we entered the first time) in a heap. As we got up off each other, a group of Soldier Heartless passed by. They promptly disappeared moments afterward.

"Heartless!" , Kairi gasped. Not a second after she said that, a group of Dusks floated by and out of sight.

"Nobodies too?!", I gasped. "Just great…"

"Can't believe we forgot to see you.", said two unknown voices.

We turned around to see No. 8 and a large version of him.

"Sorry we didn't come by as promised.", said No. 8.

"But better late than never, right?", said the big one, who was named No. 5.

"I guess.", Fiorina said, confused.

"Okay then!", said No. 8. "Let's get on with our challenges. Mine is that you bounce me in the air 85 times."

"I'll do it.", Sora volunteered.

"Me too.", Pollonaire added.

"Me three.", said Vitri.

"And No. 5's over here is to defeat him in 10 seconds. However, he regenerates fast."

"Leave that to us.", said Gregorio, Yoris, and Fiorina.

Whew. What was a close one.", Sora remarked. "Thanks for your assistance, Pollonaire."

"And yours too. He was resisting my Force Hold and I couldn't hold for very long."

"Hey!", Vitri cut in. "I also had to pitch in when both of you were pooped and believe me, wielding two bats is not easy."

"Either way, you chose your comrades well.", said No. 8.

"Actually, they volunteered.", Sora replied.

"But still, you permitted them as you could've chosen someone else."

"That's true."

"As a reward, here's a lens for the RefLuxGun wielder. The one with the DirLuxGun can use it too."

Meanwhile, No. 5 was congratulating his challengers. Why it was at the same time as No 8.'s defeat was because of having to repeat it so many times after failing almost that much often.

"Took you a while to find my weakness, eh?", said No. 5.

"Yeah.", Yoris agreed. "Stunning you was actually the best way."

"Still, my Jabbing Frenzy did the trick, right?"

"Okay. So… what's the reward? Your challenge was difficult after all."

"Oh… a new spear for Gregorio."

"Great!"

"Aww, will there be one for me?", Yoris complained.

"One of the other members may have something for you but for now, Ciao."

No. 5 and No. 8 then disappeared into a dark portal.

After a moment, Sora decided, "Let's go check in with everyone."

I nodded. "Got it."

Part II. Connections

We walked around the marketplace, inquiring the people of where the HBRC are. Then Scrooge gave us an answer; their HQ.

"Okay, thanks," Fiorina said. "And good luck trying to recall the ice cream."

Near the stairs that led down to the Borough, we saw two familiar people leaning on the wall.

"Oh, Cloud!" Sora exclaimed.

"So that's where you've been, Barret.", I said to him.

Cloud looked up slightly. He glanced at us with his blue eyes, and then closed his eyes again. Barret simply waved.

"What'cha doing?", Donald asked him.

"I'll get him," Cloud muttered, not really listening to us. "This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

"Who're they?", Kairi asked.

"Oh, we met them back at Olympus Coliseum," Gregorio replied.

Donald sighed. "I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud."

"You too, Barret.", Goofy added.

"If I do.", Cloud replied. "it's his fault."

Sora was confused. "Barret's?"

"No. Sephiroth's.", Barret answered. "Tell Cloud if you see him."

Pollonaire nodded. "Sure thing. What does he look like?"

Cloud kept his indifferent expression. "Silver hair. Carries a long sword."

"And he also has one black angel wing, right?", I asked.

They nodded.

"You know Sephiroth?", Sora asked me.

"Yeah. We even fought Sephiroth together at the Olympus Coliseum."

"Really? I can't remember."

Looking away, I grumbled, "I'm really gonna get Naminé for this."

The others turned to leave. "Be seeing you, Cloud, Barret."

"Be careful.", Barret advised. "He'll mess with your head, and make you think darkness is the only way." We all remained silent at this thought.

"Is something wrong?"

We all turned to see Aerith, who had a flower wagon with her full of sunflowers and marigolds. Behind her was a man in his 40's with a frying pan on his head, a brown bushy beard, crossed-eyed eyes, and a not-so-attractive physique.

"Uhh…", Sora mumbled.

"Crazy Dave?", I thought to myself.

Cloud started to walk away, and Aerith followed. Barret stayed where he was.

Cloud turned to Aerith and said, "It's nothing."

Aerith leaned in, with a curious air about her.

"I don't want you involved.", Cloud insisted.

Aerith considered that remark. "You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?"

"I just…", Cloud started. He paused, and said, "Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back."

Aerith didn't seem convinced. "Do you mean it?"

Cloud looked away. "Yeah."

"See?", Aerith pointed out. "You don't look so sure." She paused. "Well, okay, I understand. Go—get things settled."

This caught Cloud off guard. He was probably expecting more of an argument. "Huh?"

"No matter how far away you are…", Aerith stated. "Once you find your light… I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

Cloud thought about it for a moment. "I suppose."

Aerith nodded. "So I'll stay here… and I'll cheer for you… Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay," Cloud confirmed as he started walking down the stairs, leaving us and Barret behind.

"I wonder if he'll be okay.", Aerith commented.

"He'll be fine.", Sora assured her. "I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere."

Aerith smiled. "You're right." She turned to us and noticed Kairi. "Oh! You're… Kairi, right?" Kairi nodded. Aerith then left us, with that guy with the 'pot hat' following

"C'mon.", Sora announced as he began walking down the stairs, "We better go to the Headquarters." We nodded and started to walk down to the Borough. Before we got to do so, we heard Barret remark, "It's good to see Aerith again."

We stopped, and then Sora asked, "You know her?"

He nodded and added, "Cloud knows her too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to our apartment."

"So that's where you're staying.", I said.

Barret said nothing and left. As we then proceeded to the Borough and into the HQ, Fiorina said, "You know, I noticed something."

"What?"

"I saw that Barret had a certain pink ribbon on his left arm."

"You know, I saw Cloud had one too.", Donald remarked.

"So did Cid and Yuffie!", Yoris gasped.

"You think there's a connection between them?", Kairi asked, confused.

"I'm sure there is. Anyway, let's go to the HQ."

"I can't believe everyone ignored the dude with the pot hat.", I thought to myself.

Inside the Headquarters, Cid and Reeve were at the computer, operating it. Quistis was writing at a clipboard where we signed our names. Yuffie was toying around with her giant shuriken. Minerva and Kunsel were doing squats.

"Hey there. Just in time.", greeted Reeve. "We got some good news for you, so get going to where Squall is."

"You mean Leon.", Cid corrected him.

"Whatever."

"What sort of news?"

"The computer Ansem was using has been located.", Yuffie said.

"That's great!", Ilsa cheered.

"Uh-huh.", Minerva agreed. "There should be all sorts of information on the Heartless, the Organization, and those Rangers."

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too?", Sora asked. "Looks like that's where Riku and 'Wizard' are."

"You mean Windelle?", asked Kairi.

"Yup. That turned out to be his last name."

(A/N: Kairi had been briefed on what Fiorina, Yoris, and Gregorio actually were. Of course, Pollonaire and Vitri have been introduced to her as well.)

"Maybe there's info of the King and the Solar Boy too."

"Go see for yourselves.", Kunsel suggested.

"It can't hurt!", Yuffie added.

"What do you mean?", Fiorina asked.

"Nothin'.", Cid answered. "Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!"

"And before you go, sign in.", Quistis said to Kairi.

As she displayed the clipboard and gave a pen to Kairi, I took a look at the list.

20. Ilsa Ellits  
21. Vitri Sitol  
22. Barret Wallace  
23. Marlene Wallace  
24. Denzel Ezalb  
25. Cloud Strife  
26. Kairi Earthsea

"Looks like Reeve has permitted kids to join in.", I remarked.

"I heard that!", said Reeve. "But I never said they couldn't join this Committee. Barret just didn't want them to yet."

"Oookay."

Part III. Two Trios

We walked into the bailey, shifting our eyes in case we get attacked by Heartless or Nobodies. As we got halfway through the area, a girl's voice asked, "Excuse me? Are you with the Restoration Committee?"

We all looked back and didn't see anyone there at first. Then, three small girls floated up into the air in front of us.

"What the?", Kairi muttered, seeing this odd sight.

One of them had brown hair that looked short on the front but there was a long strand at the back and at the end there are small yellow wings; her eyes were blue on the left and green on the right, she wore a white tank-top with a blue skirt and half of what looked like a frilly dress on her right, and dark brown boots.

The other one was a blond with a blue headband around her forehead and green eyes, a red long scarf around her neck with the ends like wings as well, a yellow bikini-top and bottom (thankfully covered by a brown skirt), light blue arm bands on her forearms, and blue and cyan boots.

The last one had white hair (that was spiked upwards) and red eyes, black tank-top, long black gloves, black shorts and long black boots; she also has small bat wings on her back.

"What's the Restoration Committee up to?", the brown haired one asked them, which my Scan identified as Yuna.

When the Scan also identified Rikku and Paine, (A/N: You know who those are. At least those who played Kingdom Hearts II or Final Fantasy X-2) I decided to walk around to their backs.

Sora stepped forward. "They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern."

Yuna turned to her companions. "Scoop!"

"Huh?" Kairi mumbled.

"Uh, Sora? Kairi?", I asked the two, not part of the conversation concerning the 'pixies'.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy with white hair we're looking for?"

"Riku.", Sora answered. "Have you forgotten?"

As Rikku raised an eyebrow, Paine suggested to her comrades, "Let's report."

"To who?", Donald asked them.

Yuna faced us again. "Our leader, of course!"

Rikku nodded. "Yeah, you know, Malefi—" Her voice was cut off as Paine one shut her mouth forcefully.

We, except me, tried to listen to the muffled exclamations (while giving them an odd look) that followed, but gave up. I, on the other hand, suspected something and grabbed the three of them into my hands.

Paine, struggling to get away shook her head us. "Don't mind her.", she told us. "I assure you, we come in peace."

Rikku nodded.

"I'm thinking otherwise.", I said. "I heard that the blonde was about to say "Maleficent" until she was cut off."

"You're kidding…", Yuna mumbled, giving up the struggle. "She could've meant to say someone else."

"Give me a name that starts with 'Malefi-' other than Maleficent."

They gave no answer, then without warning, they vanished in a flash of red, blue, and yellow light.

"Wh-what was that about?", Fiorina asked out loud.

"I have no clue…", Sora replied.

"Don't you get it?!", I complained. "They're obviously spies for Maleficent!"

"I could be someone else."

"Name one!", I countered.

When he didn't answer, I said, "Even if it isn't Maleficent, unless any of you know another person whose name starts with 'Malefi-' yet isn't Maleficent, we'll have to assume it is her, along with Xin and the Crescent Alliance."

Seeing things heat up, Ilsa decided to change the subject by clearing her throat. "Shouldn't we go and meet Leon?"

"Uh… sure.", the rest replied. As we resumed walking to the castle, I said to everyone, "Remember, we must assume those three work for Maleficent unless proven otherwise."

We looked up at the castle above us as we approached the postern. Sora looked around. "Leon?", he called out.

"Over here!", a voice answered. We turned to the source and saw Aerith. Apparently it was her that answered Sora's call. As the eleven of us (Kairi's part of the Lumus Squad now) approached her, we also saw the guy who was following her near her flower wagon, which was parked a distance away.

"Where's Leon?", Sora asked.

"He's in Ansem's study. Irvine, Rinoa, the King, and the Solar Boy are with him." Aerith replied.

Donald, upon hearing the King, shouted, "We'll get to see the King!"

Goofy was also excited. "Oh, boy!"

As the two of them started chatting, Sora asked, "Is Riku with them?" Aerith shook her head.

"What about 'Wizard'?", Fiorina asked. Aerith shook her head as well.

Fiorina, Kairi, and Sora sighed.

"Well", Sora mumbled. "We might as well go check it out anyway."

Aerith gestured to the path behind her. "The study is past those hallways.", she told them.

"Thanks!", Vitri said as we marched to the stairs into the halls. As we entered and traversed there, we heard a skittering noise behind us. Sora and the others looked around, but saw nothing. I looked up in time to see something blue crawl along the ceiling and disappear from view.

"What was that?", I asked. A moment later, I gasped silently, "Stitch?"

KHKHKHKHKH

We then continued into the room ahead, which was a study that was a complete mess. There were books everywhere, boards with diagrams and notes in various places, and there were other broken and cluttered objects all over the place. The only things that were in order were the chair at the desk and a portrait of some kind. It was a picture of a man with white hair with a few bangs sticking out and amber brown eyes, a white lab coat with a purple tie and a black undershirt. The man looked strangely familiar somehow. Also there were three men looking at it. All of them had silver hair, styled differently, and they all had black motorcycle suits. (A/N: These are The Remnants; Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. I will not describe what they are; look them up in the Final Fantasy Wiki.)

"Ansem…", Sora muttered.

"This is Ansem's room?", Pollonaire muttered.

"Looks like it.", Yoris replied while Kairi looked at the surroundings, somewhat familiar with them.

"Hm?", one of the silver-haired strangers said.

Apparently, the three have noticed us and turned around. We gulped. Then, the muscular, short-haired one asked us, "Where's Mother?"

(A/N: Can't help putting this in.)

"Excuse me?", Sora replied in disgust.

"I said, where's Mother?"

"How should we know?", Ilsa retorted. "Who is your Mother?"

The one with the long-ish hair, said to his comrade, "Loz, I think Mother was back at that world."

The third, who looked like the leader, added tearfully, "Yazoo's right. When those Heartless destroyed our world, I'm afraid Mother died with it."

"Fine.", Loz said, also in tears. "Can we beat these guys up, Kadaj?"

"Uhh, guys?", Sora interrupted, not knowing these three can attack at any moment. "I was wondering if you know where Sephiroth is."

"You know where he is?", Yazoo asked.

"I was about to ask you that."

"What about Big Brother?", queried Kadaj.

"No one knows who he is, not even the viewers, so don't bother.", said Vitri.

"Not that reality show, idiot!", screamed Yazoo, outraged.

"Sorry. Who is your Big Brother, then?"

"Cloud.", replied Yazoo, regaining his composure.

"Cloud?!", we all gasped.

"How can that be?", Kairi asked.

"It's none of your concern, lady. Just tell me where he is and we'll no longer bother you."

"Should we?", Sora asked me.

"We don't have time to waste with these buffoons.", I whispered back. "Besides, Cloud can take care of them."

"Sure thing." Sora then faced the silver-haired trio and said, "Cloud's somewhere in town, so check there, okay?"

"Thanks.", answered Loz as the three vanished in front of our eyes in a portal of darkness.

(A/N: I didn't want them to meet up with Tifa or Leon on their way out, so there.)

"Where's the King?", Donald asked, quickly snapping out of the trance.

Kairi looked confused. "The King?"

Donald hastily explained in a condescending tone, "King Mickey!"

"Don't forget Django, the Solar Boy.", said Fiorina.

Sora looked around the study. "Hello?", He called out. No one was in sight. I took a glance at the portrait of 'Ansem'.

Just then, a woman's voice exclaimed, "Hey, you!"

Without looking, I replied, "That's a nasty way to call for one's attention, lady."

"Sorry. Um… excuse me?"

"That's better."

I turned around to the voice, which was from a woman with black hair that reached to the middle of her back and reddish eyes, black tank-top, gloves, skirt, (with some sort of cape at the back) and shoes. (The others have looked before I did.)

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow...", Vitri thought and so did the rest of the guys.

She looked around at the study then back at us. "I'm looking for somebody.", she explained. "Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

"Why'd you ask?", Gregorio asked as he thumbed toward Sora, who pulled on one of his hair spikes.

"Gee, what kind of hair gel does he use?", Fiorina thought-spoke to no one in particular, and which I heard.

The woman giggled. "Spikier."

Kairi got an idea. "You mean… Cloud?" Everyone stared at her.

"…Yes!", The woman confirmed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Somewhere in town, last time we checked.", I answered.

The woman sighed. "I'll just take a look around." And so she did. She checked everything; the walls, the desks, the bookshelves… especially one section of the wall between two of the bookshelves. She eventually kicked it with remarkable strength, making the room shake and scaring all of us; we were amazed by the woman, although I somehow kept a calm face.

The woman gave up. "Sorry to bother you.", she said as she walked to the door.

We stood at attention. "No bother, ma'am!"

The woman walked out of the study and closed the door behind her.

"Remind me to never anger her.", Vitri said.

"So you made it", another voice behind us remarked.

Part IV. Blue and Into the Computer

We turned back to find Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa leaning against the wall that the woman in black had been investigating.

"Leon!", Sora shouted.

"Irvine! Rinoa!", I said.

They got off the wall and nodded/winked/smiled. As we approached them, the three looked at Kairi. "Oh, you're with them too," they said to the redhead girl.

Sora looked around again. "Where's the King?"

Irvine shushed him and, mocking a monk's voice, said, "Patience, o hasty one. You'll meet him soon enough." He followed with a wink, annoying Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Wait a second.", said Pollonaire as he bypassed the three and placed a hand on the wall. A rectangular light flashed around Pollonaire's hand, and a whole section of the wall disappeared in a flash of light, revealing a futuristic-looking hallway. Everyone, even Pollonaire did a take at what happened.

"What? How did—?", Squall was at a loss for words, then he sighed. "Never mind."

Ignoring him, Goofy muttered, "Cool…"

We all walked into the room and saw many things, including three metal circles, each with an eye, a screw on its top, two bolts, two horseshoe magnets each, all stuck together (For Pokémon fans, this is a Magneton). We then went into a room where a computer terminal and a machine of some sort behind it. Sora ran to the computer terminal.

"This is it!", He proclaimed excitedly. "Okay, where's Riku?!" He typed couple of keys then smacked them. Apparently, he never used a computer before.

I went to Sora immediately (I, on the other hand am a computer whiz) and stopped him.

"Whoa there, Sora.", I told him. "Breaking it won't help."

"Easy, one key at a time.", Rinoa told him as the same blue thing crawled up the wall behind her, which Pollonaire sensed. (Why he didn't sense it first time is beyond me.)

"Yeah, these keys are very delicate," Ilsa added, slamming her fist on his head.

Sora stepped away from the terminal and looked at her. "I guess I got carried away there," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Riiight.", I muttered.

Goofy looked up. "Whoa!", he exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling. Everyone looked up and did a take.

What appeared to be a blue koala with large ears looked down on them with big blackish purple eyes, as startled as the rest of us.

I looked at the others, and looked at them, whispering, "Let me handle this."

I then turned to the space koala and yelled, "Hey, Stitch!"

The blue koala suddenly lost its grip and landed on the keyboard hard. The koala like thing stared at us. Kairi gasped, obviously not used to such a sight.

"Know me?", it asked.

"Where's Lilo?", I whispered. Stitch lowered its head in sorrow.

Infuriated by not being able to do anything, and also because he didn't like how my charade was going, Donald shouted, "Get offa there!"

He jumped onto the keyboard and Vitri and Pollonaire followed him. The creature jumped out of the way, with the koala jumping onto the three's heads, and onto the floor away from us. Donald growled angrily and turned in place to face him in annoyance, taking a few more steps on the keyboard and hitting more keys. Suddenly, a siren sounded out, startling all of us.

"Attention current user.", a deep voice addressed us from the terminal. "This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."

"Who's there?", Sora asked the voice.

"I am the Master Control Program.", it replied. "I oversee this system."

Sora looked around for the source. "Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Pollonaire was counting, "One, two, three!"

The three on the keyboard jumped off it, but only two landed on the floor; Donald landed on the keyboard again, making another siren blare.

"DONALD!", thirteen voices yelled simultaneously.

(A/N: One of my favorite parts.)

"I'm sorry…", he protested.

"Decision gate reached.", the Master Control Program announced. "You are now under arrest."

"Arrest?", Sora repeated in disbelief. Goofy walked over to Donald and tried to pick him up.

Kairi looked around, somewhat frightened. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know.", Ilsa answered, also looking around.

Rinoa looked at the device in the back of the computer room, which was starting to glow with a bright light.

She shouted, "Run!"

Everyone looked at her, then the device, and we all hightailed it outta here. However, the device shot beams of light that hit Sora, Goofy, Kairi, and Donald, freezing them in place (the rest of us got out of its range in time). Then the beams started to make them disappear block by block and we could only watch in shock as this was happening and they were completely in the machine.

Breaking the silence, I exclaimed, "We have to go after them!"

"Ack! How could I have forgotten?!", Irvine gasped.

As the rest of us looked at him (me and our Neopet friends), he pulled out from his coat seven handheld devices with a screen, some buttons, and a slot of some kind.

"These Personal Terminals may help you get in the computer. It was made by Cid to manage the Claymore system and the Saucer computers. Just aim at that red device there and press this button. Your body will fall into a comatose state as your mind is in the system. Also, put in these programs."

He gave each of us the PETs (Personal Terminals) and inserted a certain chip in each slot. We then aimed our PETs at the device and activated them. Seven beams shot out from the PETs and once they touched the device, we lost consciousness.

(A/N: And thus, no Gummi Ship Time. However, I'd like to put in something else.)

**Kingdom Bites Remake: What if… I was defeated by that cowboy?**

…no other reasonable alternative, I said, "Fine! Have it your way." and we then started our battle.

The 'cowboy' began with some shots which I blocked with my shield. Just then he did something I did not expect; he rushed towards me, pushed my shield aside a bit, and then thrusted the barrel of his shotgun at me. I then spun around and bashed him with the shield and, after I then put some distance between us, I saw him suddenly cast a Thunder spell from his other hand and I was hit but somehow wasn't paralyzed (looks like the 'pain' condition applies everywhere and that clothes don't get damaged in here). I then shot away at him and he was repeatedly stunned but soon, he was back on his feet and zigzagged towards me, dodging my next shots. He then, quite unexpectedly, swung his shotgun at me like a sword a number of times and at the eighth blow, he pushed me away and did a shot. Then, he was approaching me once more. Just as he was close enough for a punch, he did just that on my stomach, and before I passed out from the pain, I thought, "I should've used that Potion."

(A/N: Not good, eh? Sorry. Out of boredom.)

**Cloud Strife**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

A "SOLDIER" who effortlessly wields a hefty sword. He once fought against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades.

Cloud hates letting other people see what he's thinking, so he can be an enigma to other people.

He searches for Sephiroth, hoping to settle things once and for all with his inner darkness.

**Barret Wallace**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

A companion of Cloud who fought alongside him against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades.

He looks quite scary at first sight, but he has a good heart.

He's currently in Hollow Bastion, waiting for his and Cloud's home to reemerge.

**Yuna**

_Final Fantasy X (2001)_

One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others.

They were looking for Leon, but...why?

**Rikku**

_Final Fantasy X (2001)_

One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others.

It looks like these three have been hired by someone for some kind of mission...but what?

**Paine**

_Final Fantasy X-2 (2003)_

One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others.

They claim to come in peace...but, really, what ARE they?

**Kadaj**

_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006)_

One of three silver-haired dudes who are looking for Sephiroth and Cloud.

What is their connection with Sephiroth, anyway?

**Loz**

_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006)_

One of three silver-haired dudes who are looking for Sephiroth and Cloud.

What is their connection with Cloud, I wonder?

**Yazoo**

_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006)_

One of three silver-haired dudes who are looking for Sephiroth and Cloud.

What are they gonna do when they find who they're looking for?


	18. Chapter 51: Space Paranoids

Rael: Aren't those PeTs from "Megaman NT Warrior"?

nightelf37: Absolutely!

Rael: Why didn't you just zap us in just like Sora and the others.

nightelf37: It's because of something in the future, when the MCP—

Rael: All right! All right! I catch your drift. How are you here if we aren't in the Gummi Ship?

nightelf37: This is in your mind, so chill. Remember, I own only the plot and the OCs. Sorry for the long delay. I had final exams in school.

Chapter 50: Space Paranoids

Part I. Sark and Tron

I felt numb. Slowly, it went away as I twitched my fingers. I slowly got up, groaning. As I got up, I saw I was in a blue blocky space, with red lines and a feeling of being inside a computer. Circuitry lines filled the area.

"I wonder how Cid felt when he first tried this?", I thought to myself. I then took a look at myself and gasped. I was wearing a mainly blue jumpsuit lines with traces of yellow and red lines, and strange gloves and boots of matching color that somehow fit well. When I touched my head, I felt a helmet and straight lines. I then looked at my chest, where I felt the most painful and saw, instead of a red circle divided diagonally by a gold line (which I was expecting), a silver circle which faded horizontally into black at the middle and back into silver on the other side. On it was a red 'reverse-curved' V. I recognized this as the emblem of Virtupets (A/N: That last word is known only to those who know Neopets well.)

"Awesome.", I thought out loud. "I feel like I can do anything."

Just then, I heard two groans. I looked and saw Sora and Kairi unconscious on the ground in blue jumpsuits, navy gloves and boots, and lined with cyan circuitry.

(A/N: Unlike mine, which resembles Megaman EXE.)

"Sora! Kairi!", I called as I came over, waking them up. As they got up, they noticed their changes as well.

"Wha—", Sora began to gasp, but another voice called out to us.

"Sora!"

The three of us turned and saw Donald and Goofy (in the same suits like Sora and Kairi) and behind them were six robots, and the eight of them were escorted hands up by yellow jittery machines.

One of the robots was a griffin with steel grey wings, red 'mane' and 'tail fur', yellow 'beak', middle 'talon', and blue 'eyes' and joints.

The second was a greyhound with red 'shades', nose, feet, ear 'bulb', and tail bulb, and silver and black plating with a pink screen at the chest.

The third was a large one with a young deer's head, red eyes, and black and greenish plating.

The fourth reminded me of a Mettaur™, but instead of a black body, was yellow plating and a mouth, instead of simple feet such with toes, and in place of a simple helmet with a green cross is a helmet with two depressions at the sides and protrusion at the center between it leading to like a spike.

The fifth was rodent-like with a yellow and green body with only its feet and 'long, flat tail' being silver.

The sixth was a white-plated, tall, dragon-like humanoid with red 'eyes', 'core', 'spike tip', and 'wing top'.

Only when I saw the Virtupets emblem did I palm myself in the face for not recognizing our Neopet friends, who were in Robot Color.

Sora, surprised by their helplessness, said to them, "Go on, show 'em who's boss!"

"Sora, those aren't Heartless. And they probably are stronger than they look."

Just then, a red beam shot down from above and materialized into a man in a red jumpsuit.

"Who are you?", Kairi asked fearfully.

"I am Commander Sark.", he replied calmly.

"A Heartless Commander?", Sora said, not intimidated as he folded his arms.

"Humph. Observe."

Sark stretched forth his left hand and a red light shone from it and zapped our companions.

"All right! Stop!", I exclaimed. "You're the boss! We catch your drift!"

Sark stopped zapping our friends, then smirked and took us prisoner.

We were now in a room with a black field around us. The only window there revealed our location to be a 'canyon' that was… devoid of any other programs save for the terrain.

"What kind of world is this?", Kairi wondered.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked back at her and shook their heads. Fiorina and Pollonaire were looking out the window, Gregorio and Yoris were sulking, Ilsa was helplessly bashing at the 'door' we entered, and Vitri was rubbing his 'eyes', thinking this is a dream.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system.", a man's voice said. We turned to the source and saw a man, who was leaning against a computer terminal. This guy was wearing a blue jumpsuit, like Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy and it was somewhat similar to Sark's.

The aforementioned four were confused while the rest of us thought about it.

"A what system?", Sora queried.

"A computer system—for processing data.", I told him.

"Correct.", said our cellmate. "This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed."

As the man stood up, he continued, "But this program was acquired by another User. This new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion OS.'"

"OS for Operating System, right.", I said.

"Right again. He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."

"Did you guys get any of that?", Sora asked us.

While Donald and Goofy shook their heads, I said, "We're inside THE computer as data. The Master Control Program has zapped you, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi in while the rest of us 'jacked in' with a special device."

"Something wrong?", Tron asked.

"Nothing, Tron.", Donald replied.

"Rhyme on.", Vitri said. "Anyway, my name's Vitri."

"I'm Sora.", said the Keyblade Master, and the others then said their names.

"Name's Kairi."

"Fiorina."

"I'm Rael."

"And I'm Donald."

"Call me Gregorio."

"You can call me Yoris."

"Address me as Pollonaire."

"I'm Ilsa."

"Nice to meet ya Tron, I'm Goofy."

"With that configuration, you must be Users.", Tron concluded.

"Users?", Kairi asked, confused.

"It's what they call us from the outside world.", I told her.

"Correct again.", said Tron. "You seem to be very proficient in computers, Rael."

"Gee, thanks."

He shifted his eyes a bit then looked back at us. "You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?"

"MCP?", Gregorio asked.

"The Master Control Program."

Kairi nodded. "That's the thing that arrested us, right?

"Uh-huh. It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed."

While we didn't understand it, it had a clear meaning as we all jumped back in surprise.

"De-rezzed?", Donald repeated in disbelief.

"You mean deleted", I said.

Sora looked worried. "So, how do we get outta here Tron?"

Tron thought for a moment. He walked over to the terminal he had been leaning on before. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world."

The eleven of us leaned in, waiting for Tron to finish. Then he continued with some good news (sarcastically), "But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago."

We stood in that position for 1.5 seconds until we hung our heads in defeat.

Tron kept hypothesizing, "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up."

"Really?", Yoris asked, excited.

"However," Tron continued, "we're stuck in this cell." He jabbed a thumb at the dark field mentioned earlier, which had an orange keyhole symbol flashing in the center. "We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields."

"Let me try.", I said. I then held out me left hand at the lock, but instead of my DirLuxGun appearing, my hand transformed into a Buster.

"Wow.", Tron gasped. "I never saw this kind of programming."

I charged power, and then fired at the door, blasting it into 27 cubes that disappeared.

Part II. More Programs

After throwing the prisoners into the Pit Cell, Sark went into a room with a 'keyboard' there. The door closed behind him and when he got to the keyboard, he typed in a few keys and a big screen colored blue appeared. On the screen is what looked like a somewhat ugly face.

"My lord," Sark resided, "The prisoners you've arrested are now in the Pit Cell along with Tron."

"Excellent," the face responded.

"Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?", Sark asked, curious.

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace."

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power..."

"Out of the question.", the MCP interrupted. "The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis."

Just then, an alarm blared.

"You're dismissed, Sark.", said the MCP "Stop any remaining anomalies in the system—or else. End of line."

"Acknowledged.", Sark answered as the screen went blank.

I gasped in surprise when the field disappeared. As I returned my hand to normal, Tron approached me.

"Remarkable. You seem to have some unique functions.", he said.

"Gee thanks.", I answered. "But it's not from me. As you overheard, some of us 'jacked in' with a special device. That device probably offered me these abilities."

"I'll accompany you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?"

"Thanks, Tron.", I said as I reached for my backpack, but then I realized it wasn't there.

"#?!&…", I swore, which was censored by a bleep. "I forgot only our minds are in the computer."

"I just remembered. I'd like you to have this", said Tron as he gave me a slim box that went on my waist and ejected 'chips' (computer sort) and a wristwatch-like object that has a slot for the chips the former ejects.

"I was given them by a being in white which didn't have any designs of any sort; just plain white." (This is Chosen One.)

"Plain white?"

"Yes. I had no use for it and I thought you might like to have it."

"Thanks, Tron."

We and the others then walked through the hall ahead, and arrived at a bright circular platform. When all twelve of us were on it, the platform sped toward the canyon. As the platform went, I took a look at the chips the 'box' gave out. Among them were a "Cannon", a "CyberSword", an "Invis", and a "MiniBoomer".

"Now where have I seen these before…", I wondered to myself.

But my train of thought was interrupted as we arrived at the canyon area. We got off the platform and walked down the path in front of us. It wasn't long until we came upon a big room with a huge structure in the middle, a circuitry design around it, and a bunch of junk lying around at the sides. They walked into the room and stopped in front of the structure.

Tron looked up at the structure. "This is the energy core."

"Wow.", pretty much everyone else muttered in awe.

Kairi looked around at the junk, then back to Tron. "How do we power this back up?"

Tron pointed at the top of the structure, where large red blocks were jutting out from the top it; where there was a hole. "We need to find the part that will fit into that outlet." He then indicated the pile of junk around us. "There should be something we can use in all of this junk."

Suddenly, a pink polyhedron body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, blue rectangular prism tail, pink, polyhedral head ending in a blue beak, and hexagonal eyes appeared from underneath the blocks and faced us.

"What program is that?", Tron asked.

"It's not a program; it's a Pokémon called Porygon.", I said. "Let me handle this, guys. I wanna test my new program powers."

I stepped forward, activated my Buster, then aimed at Porygon. The Pokémon responded by creating a hexagonal barrier between me and the others (the rest of the Lumus Squad and Tron). I pulled out a 'chip' and inserted it, saying, "BattleChip! Cannon! Slot In!" A Cannon replaced my Buster and I fired. It responded by lifting itself up and using Signal Beam. I summoned my shield to block the attack and it did come out. It followed with Psybeam but I jumped up… and high too.

"Whoa!", I gasped. "This program rocks! CyberSword! Battlechip in! Download!"

Mid-air, CyberSword in hand, I turned like a screw toward Porygon, who used Protect to knock me back. I landed on my feet, and turned around to see the Pokémon use Psybeam. I used a Barrier BattleChip to defend from that attack, and then I followed with a Charge Shot. The Pokémon took the blow full force and fell backward. Almost instantly, a Pokéball (like the one No. 7 of Mushrooms XIII gave me) appeared on my hand and I tossed it to the Porygon. Naturally, the ball captured it and after a few seconds of shaking, the capture was done and it disappeared in a beam of light.

The hexagonal barrier went down and Sora came over to me, saying, "You really rocked back there!"

"Thanks! Now where's that part?"

"There it is!", said Pollonaire, pointing to a red block that had a large logo of some kind differentiating it from the others. He then 'lifted' the block and set it in place at the hole in the energy core. The device in the center flashed with a bright light as the energy returned to the machine. The energy core sank into the ground, rotating as it did so. Once the flat top was even with the rest of the floor, the whole room lit up as the circuitry lines became bright with energy. All of us, except Tron, looked in awe, placing hands over their eyes in the manner of a cap's visor. I simply activated the 'shades' in my Program suit and looked at the sight in its full glory, albeit in a lower brightness.

"Guess that's that.", remarked the Shoyru, wiping his forehead, which had 'sweat' on it.

Tron nodded slightly and turned to the sextet. "Indeed. Now, can you do me a favor?"

Fiorina smiled and replied, "Of course!"

"You don't want to hear what it is first?", Tron asked, shocked by the reaction.

Sora grinned, placing his hands behind his head, "Hey, you helped us out. Now it's our turn!"

Tron shook his head. "You really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical.", Donald gave Tron a funny look, but didn't comment. Tron turned to the lift we had come here on. "Let's hurry back to the pit cell."

"Right," Sora said with a nod, his eyes closed. After a three second silence, he opened them again. "Where's that again?"

I palmed my face, saying, "You have a lot to learn about computers…"

"It's the sector where we met," Tron explained, giving us an odd look.

"Oh… right, okay!", Sora nodded. And so we begin our way back to the Pit Cell where we first met.

As we rode the platform back, Kairi looked at me for a couple of seconds, particularly my face.

"What?", I asked, irritated.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They look… unique."

"What's unique about them? They're plain dark brown."

"Exactly!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in Destiny Islands, we rarely see any brown-eyed people, besides Wakka and a few others."

"Really?! It's the other way around in my world!"

We were interrupted by the platform reaching the Pit Cell. We returned there and Tron began to type away on the terminal, trying to get the Research Lab function to work for us as we watched him from behind. After a moment of silence, Sora finally asked, "So, what did you want us to do?"

Tron stood up and turned to them. "Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD."

Yoris smiled. "You bet!"

Sora was yet again confused. "So, um…"

"DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace.", Tron explained, sensing the question. "Copies of all original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted."

Goofy looked excited. "Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?"

"…or Anarchy Force?", Vitri added.

Tron considered this. "Hmm…most likely." He knelt back down in front of the terminal and resumed typing. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions."

He turned back to them, showing more determination than they had seen from him before. "Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP took control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be; A free system for you—the Users."

"Yeah, that's the spirit Tron!", Fiorina grinned exclaimed, spreading her wings a bit.

Then something seemed to strike Kairi as odd. "Wait a minute, Tron. Isn't the MCP one of those programs, too, and do you know who it was who made it?"

"Actually…" Tron seemed to hesitate. "I don't know."

Sora focused on the task at hand. "Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?"

Tron was surprised. "You mean you don't know?", he chuckled. "My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise."

All of us jumped in surprise upon hearing it. "Ansem?", we shouted as we exchanged nervous glances.

Suddenly, the screen on the terminal started to crackle behind Tron, who immediately got to work again. "It looks like the MCP is on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!"

Sora was at a loss for words. "Sure… but Tron… Ansem is…"

"We'll get ya the password!", Donald cut in.

"Yeah, so don't worry!", Ilsa added.

Tron finished up. "Okay, you're good to go. Hurry!"

We quickly ran to the terminal. Cylindrical beams of light enveloped us, and we disappeared.

Part III. What Now?

Back outside in the lab, Irvine and Rinoa were making sure that our bodies were safe while Squall (or Leon, whatever you want to call him; I'll use either name anytime) was typing away at the computer, trying to help in case we didn't make it, as he told me later.

Suddenly, a blue light shone forth from the machine. The three looked just in time when the four forms of the Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy slowly appeared. They blinked and looked around, finding themselves back in Ansem's computer room. Then, seven beams shot out from the core and made contact with the PeTs of the rest (me and our Neopet friends).

The four started cheering. "We did it!", Sora shouted.

Leon walked over to them.

"Guys! You're alright!", he cheered happily.

"Where have you been?", Irvine asked, folding his arms.

As the rest woke up groggily, I was the first to gain composure and explained. "Well, we were inside the computer's world, where programs live and…" I continued to describe the world of data, the MCP, and the password Tron needed to access the dataspace.

The three took this entire info in. "Hmm… So we can't access that data without the password?", confirmed Rinoa.

"Yeah, but the problem is, Tron said that his User was Ansem,", Sora added gravely.

"But it could've been another Ansem.", Yoris suggested.

There was silence. After a while though, another voice spoke up. "Well, what do you know?" We all turned to the source and saw the same woman from before (at the last chapter, after we encountered The Remnants) as she looked around at the computer room. "A secret room! I guess I didn't look hard enough.", she nodded to herself. "I'll just take another look around." With that, she walked back to the study.

The Lumus Squad stared at each other before running after her. (A/N: It's hard to indicate a group you yourself are part of. How is it done correctly?) We ran into the study to see the woman literally trashing the place, such as throwing stuff into the air.

"Man, she just won't give up.", Sora commented.

"And we won't either!", Vitri said in determination.

"Yeah! We'll find that password!!", Gregorio agreed.

The woman eventually went up to the portrait of Ansem. She nodded. "Excuse me.", she muttered as she went to the left side of the picture. Without any effort at all, she lifted it up, making all of us (except me; I don't know why) jump in shock, and set it down to the side, causing the room to shake a little. She dusted her hands off as she looked at a diagram of some sort on the wall. She punched it hard, making the dust fly and the room to shake more. After that she shrugged with a sigh. "Oh well," she muttered and was about to walk off.

"Hey wait!", Sora called out to her, making her turn to him. "You haven't given us your name. I'm Sora Windsun, by the way."

The woman smiled warmly. "My name's Tifa Lockhart.", she said. "See ya." With a wave of her hand, she left.

"Good luck finding Cloud!", I called out to her as I saw her go. While I did that, the rest of the Lumus Squad was staring at the said diagram. We saw that most of the words where faded here and there. "What's this doodle?" Sora asked.

"Hollow…" Donald began to read, "Main… Security… Tron… Door… to… um…" He fumbled with the last word.

"Looks like a diagram of something.", said Goofy.

Donald squinted at the last three words. "Door… to… darkness?"

Then it struck Sora like a lightning bolt. "Oh!" He exclaimed, making the others jump. He walked closer to the wall and jumped up to point at the three letters. "D-T-D!"

"DTD!", the others proclaimed.

Irvine walked into the room. "What's up, guys?"

Sora pointed at the diagram. "Look at this! This must be the dataspace!", he exclaimed. "The DTD. See? The Door to Darkness!"

The sniper walked over and looked at the doodle. "Well, well. What do you know," he muttered, "However… there's still the password to deal with."

"Say, fellas, did someone mention the Door to Darkness?", a new voice asked. Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and Sora did a take.

One of them was a familiar person in a black coat. He was short, around 2 ft, and had two disproportionate round ears on top of his head. The other was none other than the Solar Boy, Django.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi exclaimed.

"Django!", gasped the rest of us.

They both quietly shushed them, and looked around nervously. They quickly shut the door behind them. King Mickey barely took off his hood when Donald tackled him in a bear hug. Goofy ran over to them and picked both of them up, laughing in excitement. Pollonaire almost did what Donald did but restrained himself in time and did a 'handclasp' instead, but Ilsa hugged them both, with a wide grin on her face.

Sora was also excited. "Long time no see!"

"Shh!", Django shushed them . "The Organization and the Rangers might be listening!", he scolded them.

Sora did a take with realization and nodded, in the same gesture the King did. Goofy put Donald and the King down. Ilsa did the same with Django.

"You're Kairi, right?", said the Solar Boy to the 'new girl' (Fiorina was first, and Ilsa came in next).

"It's nice meeting you", Kairi said as they shook hands.

The King quickly looked around again, and muttered, "You mentioned the Door to Darkness?"

The whole Lumus Squad stood at attention. "Uh, yes, sir," Goofy replied. "Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password."

The King looked a little confused. "Password?", he repeated.

"A code?", Django whispered to him.

"Erm… If you say so.", Donald muttered, who got a light smack from Gregorio's javelin.

"Well," the king said suddenly (A/N: okay, from now on, we'll call him Mickey, but I may revert to 'The King' anytime) getting the others' attention while Donald held his head, "the Door to Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle…"

Irvine snapped his fingers and had a face of realization and gasped, "Of course!". He then returned to the computer room.

"Huh… I wonder what's up?", Goofy wondered. It then hit me.

"Eureka! The princesses' names are the password!", I exclaimed, making the group besides Mickey and Django do a take.

"Oh, I get it now!", Kairi said, with realization.

"By the way, what are you fellas tryin' to do?", Mickey asked as they group glanced at him again.

"Well, with that password," Fiorina began to explain, "We can get access to Ansem's research data."

Mickey became excited. "So that means you might be able to find out where he is!"

The others stared at him before Sora laughed, breaking the silence. "Stop joking around, your Majesty. We already defeated Ansem. You know that."

"Maybe he means another Ansem the Wise.", I told him, who scoffed the idea.

Mickey blinked, and then folded his arms. And Django told him, "Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do, Mickey."

"Alright, we're all ears.", Gregorio said as he perked his own.

"Well, anyways, I've got a question…", Sora began but was cut off.

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?", Irvine asked them, appearing at the doorway to the lab. We looked between the three of them, trying to weigh the two important tasks.

"Don't worry," Mickey assured them, "We're not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, we'll stand and fight with everybody here."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah… we will too. Anyway, we can discuss this after we get back from helping Tron," Sora said, changing the subject.

"Alright, then we'll talk more later.", Mickey decided.

Donald was still enthusiastic. "That's a promise!"

Django smiled. "We'll see you when you get back." He then blinked. "Oh, and while we're here, let me give your clothes some new powers."

Sora and I brightened up at this. "Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Thanks!", Sora exclaimed.

Mickey smiled and held out his hands which have a yellow sphere and a large coin with what Pollonaire identifies as the emblem of (Neopet Term) Mystery Island. "Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift for all you've done so far."

"Hey, thanks again.", I said as we each took our gifts. Sora's orb was absorbed by his clothes, thanks to his gloves, and he flashed a bright golden color for a second. He blinked after feeling the odd power.

"Well, we better get to Tron," Ilsa finally said, and she began to walk back to Ansem's lab. The rest of us began to follow her to the lab too, when Rinoa asked us to halt for a while.

"Wait." She pulled two things out of her pocket and held them out. "I found these before I went into the lab. I figured you might want it." What she held out were two other charms, one of them had a ukulele on it, the other a UFO?. We took it from her and examined it at eye level.

"Thanks, Rinoa.", I said as I pocketed the UFO? Charm, and Sora did likewise with the Ukulele Charm and we walked past Rinoa to the computer room.

Part IV. Anti-Form Strikes Again

Meanwhile, Sora typed some commands into the computer, thanks to Leon guiding him.

"You press that… then that… and there", he said as Sora pressed the correct keys. "Now press the enter key and you'll be in Tron's world."

He complied and quickly joined Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. The rest of us pulled out our PeTs and aimed at the core. The device flashed again, and it sucked the four in block by block until they were completely converted into data again. As for us, we were in a coma once more.

KHKHKHKHKH

The eleven of us appeared in the pit cell.

"Here we are…", Sora said as he looked around the place.

It was almost just the same as we had left it.

"Wait, where's Tron?", Ilsa asked, looking around. We looked around as well. True to what the bulky Ixi said, Tron was nowhere in sight.

"That's weird; he was here when we left him…", Donald muttered, glancing around the area. His eyes rested at the terminal, which had an odd diagram on it now.

He walked over to the terminal along with Goofy. Apparently, Goofy also noticed something odd about it.

"What's this thing right here?", Goofy wondered as he and Vitri stared at it.

Sora and Donald panicked. "Don't touch anything!", Donald cried out.

Suddenly, light surrounded them, like they were about to be teleported again.

"Guys!", Sora whined as he and The Short Ones disappeared in a flash of light, followed by the girls, then Pollonaire.

"I didn't do it!", Goofy shouted before he, Vitri, and I disappeared as well.

KHKHKHKHKH

We all reappeared later in the middle of a huge flat arena-like area, with a proportionate grid beneath them.

"I didn't touch nothin'!", Goofy insisted.

Pollonaire looked around the area. "I'm… pretty sure Goofy had nothing to do with this." he said, a creeping feeling coming over him.

"Welcome to the game grid.", Sark's voice echoed through the arena, startling us.

"Game grid?", Sora repeated.

"That's right," Sark confirmed, "you've been selected to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subjected to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well…", Sark chuckled evilly, "no one wins."

"We're not gonna play your games!", Yoris protested.

"That's right!", Gregorio agreed with him.

"You have no choice.", Sark insisted.

Sora glared at the arena, growling. "Alright, bring it on!"

As soon as he said that, a bunch of Heartless called Magnum Loaders appeared around us. We surveyed our surroundings before they got out our weapons. Kairi still hasn't gotten used to fighting multiple enemies at once, so I had to protect her for a bit as Sora and the others dealt with the Heartless. Suddenly, a big Heartless called a Devastator appeared near us, charged an electrical sphere and fired it at Kairi. Quickly, I held her at the waist and jumped up high, dodging the attack, which hurled straight toward a wall and exploded, making a huge crack in the wall that led all the way through.

"How is that possible?", Fiorina, thought-spoke out loud.

"Woah!", we all exclaimed at the sheer power of the electric attack, AND my high jump, which I could never do before, even with my special shoes.

Then an idea popped into Vitri's head. "That's it!", he exclaimed in his head, then shouted at us. "C'mon, we gotta go through there to escape!"

"Right!," Sora exclaimed and we ran to make our way to the crack. Several Magnum Loader and Strafer Heartless appeared in their way, in an attempt to stop us.

"NetGuard! Battlechip In! Download!", I commanded (I was at the front), performing the action as a shield like mine, but designed yellow with a green cross appeared in front of me. The Strafers fired their lasers at full power. As they hit the shield, a powerful ground wave came out of it and obliterated all the Heartless. Then a Devastator appeared from above and pinned down Sora. Quickly, I fired a Charge Shot, while Donald and Yoris launched Thunder attacks at it, destroying the Heartless.

Just as we were about to continue, Kairi spotted something and exclaimed while pointing somewhere, "Look!"

We all looked in her direction and saw a figure being pummeled by Heartless. The figure fell to the ground and we got a look at them. We did a take and Sora exclaimed, "TRON!!"

Indeed, Tron was on the ground, and a Magnum Loader Heartless wheeled up to the security program and was about to finish the job until the Keyblade Master went in the way and suddenly, a flash of darkness stunned everyone in the area. That flash then faded and I saw that only the Heartless, the unconscious Tron, Kairi, and I were in the area. Kairi and I did a take at what we saw next.

Sora was still there, although he now has purple circuit lines in place of the blue lines. His head was bowed down, shadowing his eyes. And his armor was now black. The Heartless immediately ignored me, Kairi, and even Tron and charged toward Sora, wanting his suddenly powerful heart.

The two of us watched in shock as the Heartless got near him. However, something odd had happened. 'Anti-Sora' quickly dodged them all and proceeded to attack. Kairi and I watched in awe as 'Anti-Sora' did what he had to do… and he didn't even have the Keyblade; instead, he used his hands as if they were claws.

Snapping out of my trance, I decided to come over and assist him. And for good reason too, for Sora was losing. Instantly, hoping it works, I cast Cure on Sora and he regained health. Sora looked at me with a frown (I can't tell), then attacked… a Magnum Loader behind me. I assisted him in healing the whole time, both in Cure spells and Recovery BattleChips and when the opposition was no more, Sora returned to normal, and everyone else was back, not knowing what happened. Kairi remained stupefied the whole time.

"That takes care of that.", Sora said without any indication of knowing what just happened to him.

"Didn't you even realize you entered a Drive Form!", I gasped. "You were so freakin' awesome!"

"Really?"

"But you couldn't heal yourself in any way there, so I had to do that for you. Many of your comrades also disappeared and only Kairi and I were the witnesses."

"Whoa. Anyway, let's get back to the Pit Cell and assist Tron."

Flabbergasted by his calm expression, I said, "You don't even want to know that you were like a black-and-purple machine of destruction?! Like say, a strong Heartless?!"

"No. Tron's more important right now, so let's move!", said Sora.

Sighing in defeat, I complied as we all took Tron through the hole and back into the Pit Cell.

Part V. The Seven Princess Password

In the Pit Cell, we put Tron down next to a wall. As he woke up, he asked why we were here.

"We came to give you the password.", Sora answered.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?", Tron replied.

"I'm afraid we don't know how that's done on that computer,", I said.

"But aren't you a computer whiz?", the program asked me.

"I not familiar with that sort of computer, either. Are you okay?"

"I'll be all right...once we access the DTD."

We then got going, but Tron was still weak, so Ilsa carried him on her back. En route to the Dataspace, we encountered a 'program-like' Moogle named Artemecion.

"You should buy stuff for yourself, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy.", I told Sora. "Meet us outside the computer for ours since technically, only our minds are in here."

"Sure.", replied Sora, confused. After he did his purchase, we resumed our journey. A minute and a Heartless attack later, we made it to the dataspace. As Tron accessed the terminal, the system booted and showed a row of seven portraits, three we knew, three we didn't and one blank. Below was a rectangle where letters appear when you type.

"All right, what's the password?", Tron asked.

"Well...Snow White, Jasmine, Belle...", said Donald.

"Aurora, Alice, Cinderella...", Goofy continued.

"Kairi.", Sora finished.

"Wait!", I said. "How do we know it's in that order?"

"Oops.", the three said with a sweat drop on the back of their heads. I then looked at the portraits and I identified each one silently.

"The first box is empty.", I thought. "The second has 'Prince Philip'. Third, Beast. Fourth, 'Prince Charming'. Fifth, Alladin. Sixth, Sora. And seventh, 'Prince Fitzgerald'."

"I know!", I then said out loud. "Type what Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in alphabetical order."

Tron did just that (Alice, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Kairi, Snow White) and then there was a small rumble.

"That did it!", he said, then suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode.", said the computer. "This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."

"Oh, no!", Tron gasped as he typed at the computer.

"Not another game!", Sora complained.

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine.", Tron replied. "This isn't a game. Stay focused!"

Just then, a Heartless symbol appeared on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appeared in front of us.

"Warning!", said the computer. "You will be de-rezzed!"

An instant later, ball shaped cages descended from the ground and captured everyone but Tron, Sora, Pollonaire, Donald, Kairi, Yoris, and Ilsa. As the rest of us were lifted up, the remaining six fended off the Heartless and Tron continued typing away. From my position, I fired down at the Heartless, trying to assist as much as possible. Fiorina did likewise and so did Vitri. Goofy and Gregorio could only watch and hope as they have no ranged weapons. Eventually, the 'game' was over as Tron placed his hand on the scanner on the keyboard. As energy flowed into him, he said in a victorious tone, "I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!"

"Oh boy!', Donald cheered.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the keyboard flashed. A beam of energy shot down at the group below, who all ducked away from it. At the same time, the cages opened and the five of us in them fell down in a heap.

"Finally.", said the MCP. (We recognized his voice back before we entered the world for the first time) "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

We all gasped; the five of us who fell for air, and the rest in distress.

"No!", Tron protested as he placed his hand on the scanner and restored power to it. Tron inserts a disc from out of nowhere, inserted it into the disc slot, and the alarm stopped.

"Program!", the MCP said. "You changed the password!"

"There, that should buy us some time.", said Tron.

"Tell us what's going on!", Kairi asked him.

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower."

"What do we do?", Goofy asked.

"We've got to protect the User town. Let's head to the tower!"

We returned all the way to the Canyon and rode the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, we saw a large transport beam.

"It must be total chaos outside.", said Tron.

"I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too...", added Donald.

We looked around, saw another computer terminal, and ran back into the Hallway. There, a large hostile program appeared and whirled its gears.

"I'm disappointed in you, Program.", said the MCP. "Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because I want to help them.", Tron answered. "Something written into my code commands me to do what is right."

"Really? And what command would that be?"

"I can't really say for sure."

"Friendship!", Yoris answered. "A command more complex than even your own! A command to help others!"

As the rest of us nodded, the Hostile Program made a move.

"Uh-oh—look out!", Sora gasped.

The program then replaced the floor below into a wide conveyor belt that moved fast. As we struggled to keep in place, only Sora, Tron, Kairi, myself, Fiorina, and Pollonaire managed to do so, the latter two by flying, as walls appeared around the seven of us, program included.

The battle then commenced as the six of us rushed to the Program. It countered with lasers but Fiorina, Pollonaire, and I blocked the attacks and then ascended into the air to reveal Sora, Kairi, and Tron performing the Limit Setup. As the three performed the Limit (Kairi does whatever Sora is doing), the three of us in the air watched. Then I nodded to Pollonaire and got ready to perform a Limit as Fiorina let go of me.

Hand in hand, the Shoyru and I created orbs of light from our other hands, and drove it into the Hostile Program as Tron's Limit finished. The program pushed us back, but we retaliated by releasing yellow (me) and green (Pollonaire) lightning bolts (A/N: This is Electric Judgment, not Force Lightning), stunning the program, and finishing the Limit (I call it Dual Force). Fiorina took this chance and swooped down, Lunar Saber activated. She slashed through the Program and after a few seconds of crackling with electricity, it exploded into bits.

"Awesome!", whooped Kairi as the barricade went down and our comrades joined us.

"I really owe you one.", thanked Tron as we went to the terminal. "With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want."

"What Ansem would want...", I said.

"Listen, Tron.", Sora explained. "We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. From something he left, probably. And one more thing...Ansem—he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess."

"Well, actually...he's my enemy, too.", said Tron as he finished and stood up.

"What do you mean?", Donald asked.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it."

"Maybe the Ansem Tron knew next wasn't the first Ansem.", I whispered to him.

"I don't...understand it either.", Tron replied to Sora. "But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go—before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"Access channel?", Sora asked, then looked at me.

"I haven't learned that portion, either.", I said.

"I knew you'd ask.", said Tron, chuckling as he pressed a button on the terminal. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected."

Just then, grid beams appeared around us.

"Here's the hint for the new password.", Tron finished as he gave Sora a 'tablet'.

"Thanks Tron! Take care!", said Kairi.

"You too! And give my best to the Users!"

We then disappeared in beams of light.

Part VI. The Real Ansem

Back in the computer room, Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy rematerialized as the rest of us regained consciousness.

"Well, that's that!", said Sora.

Leon, who stuck around, pointed to the monitor.

"Look."

We all did and saw small moving sprites of ourselves on the screen with the words 'Thank You!' typed underneath.

"Tron...hang in there.", said Kairi.

"So, where do we start?", Leon asked.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!", said Sora as Leon began typing on the keyboard.

"The King and the Solar Boy are checking the situation in town. They'll return soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password."

"That's easy.", I said, looking at the tablet Tron gave us. "It's soradonaldkairigoofy."

"That's...to the point.", he said.

"Well?"

"There's one more. It's asking me to place colors on this monochrome picture."

"The crown and border is yellow, blue on the NW and SE area, and red and maroon horizontal stripes on the other two areas."

"I described the Meridell emblem on our 'walks'.", Vitri confessed to me.

"That finally did it.", said Leon. "We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not gonna check out the data?", Gregorio complained. "It wasn't exactly easy to get!"

"I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora. Why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?" Sora looked hesitant. "It's just a few keystrokes.", he assured him. "Easy, right?"

"Allow me to do that.", I volunteered. Leon then left the room and we walked to the computer. I then typed something on the computer.

"Did it work?", Donald asked.

"Hey, despite it's advanced look, it just so happens that there's too much data for this computer's processor to handle quickly, okay?", I answered. Just then, a search box appeared on the screen.

"Okay now.", I said. "Let's try Riku. Uhh… what is his last name, Sora?"

"Rivenhart."

I then typed "Riku Rivenhart" on the search box, and then pressed Enter. A few seconds later, a red window appeared on the screen with the words "Data Error".

"No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know...", said Sora in depression as he sadly walked away. Goofy pushed me out of the way to type something,

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Asking the computer if it can tell us about the Nobodies.", Goofy replied.

He typed "Nobody" and a gray window with the Nobody symbol came on the screen.

"What's this?", Ilsa asked. But the red window appeared again.

"The data is corrupt.", said the computer.

"What!?", Donald gasped.

"Let me. I have more ideas.", I said as I went over to the keyboard. I typed "Organization XIII", which showed the red window, "Neopet", which was just for fun; nothing came up, and "Ranger", which did show a list but nothing about Anarchy Force. In frustration, Sora slammed his fist on the keyboard, crying out, "Stupid computer!" I quickly held him back, but he struggled.

"Sora! Stop it!", I told him. Eventually, I won out, but I used too much force and we fell in a heap. (A/N: I **so** wanted to do that scene. I waited for three years to reach this point!) I then got up and started to type.

"What are you trying to do?", asked Goofy. "So far, nothing came up."

"That's why I'm typing what this computer SHOULD know; Ansem the Wise."

When I typed just that, then pressed Enter, after a few seconds, a golden window appeared with a picture of an elderly blond man wearing a red scarf. Below the portrait was the name "Ansem Heartking".

"This is Ansem the Wise?", I asked myself quizzically.

"Well, I see ya got things workin'!", said a familiar voice.

We turned around to see Django and Mickey enter the room.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Django!", we all chorused.

Django shushed us again and the two of them walked over.

"Good goin'.", said Mickey. "The computer should tell us the things we need to know."

"But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled.", said Goofy.

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know", added Ilsa.

Suddenly, Mickey jumped in surprise and so did Django.

"Ansem the Wise!", they gasped.

Everyone except me looked at one another.

"Come on, are you teasing us again?", Sora asked, thinking the two have lost their minds or something.

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like?", Donald asked in worry.

"Of course we didn't!", said Django. "This is Ansem! We're positive!"

"Huh?", said Kairi. Sora then grabbed the King by the hood and Django by the hand.

"Excuse me? Could you come this way, please?", said Sora as he did that. I was irritated by this offense of royalty and followed him stomping as I went.

"What's with him?", Kairi asked Fiorina.

"Sora once greeted the King's teacher with a simple 'Hey there!', then, he said 'Where's the King?' in earshot of his dear Queen, and now, Sora is pulling King Mickey by the without his consent."

"Let's go after him before he does something to Sora."

Everyone else went over en route to Ansem's study, only to see a hole in Sora's hairdo, me aiming at his head, and the King and Solar Boy looking, stunned by what I just did.

"You have gone too far, Sora! Pulling the King like that! And by the hood! Don't do anything like this again or I'll make another hole there! You understand?!"

Sora, with a nervous face, nodded and said, "I understand."

Everyone else remained flabbergasted, then I turned to face them, saying, "What?!"

At that question, everyone else shook off what happened and proceeded to Ansem's study. Then Sora and I followed.

At the study, Sora showed Django and Mickey the large portrait of Ansem.

"Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?", he explained.

"Rael told you before; someone could've shared the same name as his.", said Pollonaire.

"He's got a point there, Sora—and we never finished explaining.", said Django.

"What?", asked Donald.

"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts—the one some of you fellas defeated.", said Mickey.

"True.", remarked Vitri. "Pollonaire, Kairi, and I never participated."

"But, what you actually fought was his Heartless.", the King continued, "Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."

"You mean...", Sora began.

"We defeated an impostor, right?", Ilsa finished.

"Whaaaat?", everyone else but Ilsa and me gasped.

"Yes.", said Django. "A fake. But he still had to be stopped."

"Aw, I can't believe it...", Sora said as he hung his head in disappointment.

"I'm kinda confused.", said Goofy. "If the Ansem that we defeated was the fake Ansem, then... what happened to the real Ansem?"

"Well, that's just what we're tryin' to figure out.", replied the Solar Boy. "Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. We're pretty sure he'll give us some help. You know, we came close to finding him once..."

"Don't tell me there's more...I'm lost enough as it is!", Sora complained.

"Well, let's see", Pollonaire said. "Someone named Ansem, who wasn't Ansem Heartking, became a Heartless. And that means a Nobody got created when that happened too, right?"

"Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization", agreed Mickey.

"Whaaaat?", we all gasped.

Django and Mickey then looked at the painting and the Solar Boy said, "I know we've met this fake Ansem before, and we've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, I sort of felt like being around the same fellow."

"So, where did you meet this guy?", Gregorio asked.

"Gosh...I can't remember.", apologized Mickey.

"Me neither.", said Django. "Ansem the Wise—Ansem Heartking—must know the impostor's true identity. That's why we've got to find him and ask him about it."

"You...!", Sora said in an angry tone at the picture. "You started all of this! Because of you, Riku... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?"

"He's...", Mickey said, then looked away. "I'm sorry. I can't help."

"Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"What about Wizard?", Fiorina asked Django. "What about him? Do you know?"

Like Mickey, Django looked away, and said, "We can't help. Sorry."

"I see."

"Maybe they have been kidnapped by Anarchy Force or the Organization.", Kairi suggested.

The two swiftly turned to her and Django gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of you in the Lumus Squad.", Django said. "We were planning to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But—now I know we forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound—and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends."

We nodded, and then Mickey proposed, "Let's look for them together."

Suddenly, a huge explosion knocked The King off his balance.

"Outside!", Pollonaire said.

With a serious tone, Django said, "Sounds like we got to start by helping out here!"

He and Mickey then ran into the corridor and we followed him. On the way, we were stopped by a horde of Armored Knight Heartless. Before we could even attack, they were eliminated from behind by wheeled machines with shields in front of them and cannons behind those shields. Behind the machines was Luxiere.

"Innovative machines, eh? Alert Heads, they are. Go!"

We bypassed the Soldier and the Alert Heads and went outside to see a horde of Heartless is pacing its way through the site, despite two machines similar to MaxVIT (back from our first visit to Hollow Bastion) fending them off. Some of the Heartless attacked the machines, while others bypassed them.

"Let's get moving!", said Sora and we all complied, preparing for a fight of our lives.

**Commander Sark**

_Tron (1982)_

A powerful program who doesn't serve any user—just the MCP. Commander Sark is pretty harsh to any program that tries to resist his master's power.

**Tron**

_Tron (1982)_

A security program that was improved and upgraded by Ansem the Wise. He's the fellow who also reprogrammed the MCP. Tron is dedicated to making sure the system functions correctly, but the MCP wants to take control away from the users.

Only Ansem knows why these two programs behave so differently.

**MCP**

_Tron (1982)_

The Master Control Program. He rules the system as the chief control program.

Instead of working for the users, the MCP is planning to take over the system for himself. By refusing to follow the users' orders and trying to enact his evil plan, he's causing chaos among the other programs.


	19. Chapter 52: Battle of X000 Heartless

nightelf37: Looks like we got things moving! Remember; I own only the OCs and the plot.

Donald: But I have a question.

nightelf37: What?

Donald Why is this fanfic rated T?

nightelf37: Shouldn't you know? Your uncensored swearing made it that way.

Rael: And my censored one too. Now get reading!

Chapter 52: Battle of X000 Heartless

Part I. Several Starters

The eleven of us were rushing down the street and encountered Heartless attacking the HBRC Headquarters. They were at the door, but only up to there; Zell was impeding their progress.

"Guys!", he began shouting. "I could use a breather here!"

"What does that mean?", Kairi asked.

"He means, we gotta take over for him for a while!", answered Ilsa.

"Oh, right."

"You've got some stuff to learn, girl."

"Whew. That was quick.", said Fiorina.

Ilsa and Kairi looked at her direction and saw that she and the others have done the fight and finished without them. (A/N: personally, I 'forgot' how the battle went.) Shrugging, they rejoined the Lumus Squad and went on, but not before a request to escort four machines on the way out.

Somewhere else, a group of Heartless was fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Maleficent, Pete, Xin, and Autumnus were watching. To their annoyance, the Nobodies seemed to be winning.

"Hear me, my Heartless!", ordered Maleficent. "Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!"

"What, are you nuts?", Pete said. "We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!"

As Pete ran away, Autumnus said, "As much as I hate to agree with Pete, our Heartless can't defeat them."

As Autumnus followed, Xin told her, "I'm gonna check up on the seven commanders of our Heartless, so if you'll excuse me…"

As Xin disappeared in a puff of smoke, Maleficent muttered, "You pathetic cowards!"

To Maleficent's disdain, the Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless. Just then, the Lumus Squad have turned a corner and entered the scene, followed by four machines that looked like the machines her Heartless bypassed earlier, but different. One of them was a red version of it. The second was blue, ran on wheels, had 'arm shields' and wielded pikes as its main weapon. The third was yellow with buzz-saws as it main weapon. Fourth was green with a rocket launcher on its back. Maleficent vanished in a flash of green flame, as the Heartless and Nobodies continued to fight.

"Heartless!", she ordered. "Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to this so-called Lumus Squad!"

The Heartless then stopped fighting the Nobodies, and both of them turned to us.

"Uh-oh!", said Kairi as she and the rest of us got ready for battle. Both of us charged, then suddenly, I heard—

"An Trestagh!"

A second look later as I dispatched an Armored Knight, I saw that Ilsa, Kairi, and some of our opponents were gone. I decided not to tell Sora and fired at a Samurai Nobody headed for Donald. Once we had defeated the opposition (the machines lent a hand too), Kairi and Ilsa returned.

"What was that for?", Kairi asked the Ixi.

"I wanted to see how capable you were on your own.", Ilsa simply replied.

Kairi looked away from her in a huff, took Sora's hand, and walked on. Shrugging, the rest of us followed and so did the four machines.

Part II. They're Really Freelancers

As we continued on, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine suddenly flew in from down the hall.

"Where's Maleficent?", Yuna asked.

Folding my arms, I said, "Don't you know? She's your leader, after all."

Sora answered to her, "Looks like she ran away."

Rikku remarked, "Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her."

Paine added, "I guess we picked the wrong side."

As the Gullwings turned to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. I suddenly realized their affiliation.

"So you're actually freelancers?", I said.

"Freelancers?", Yuna asked as the three turned around with confused faces, not knowing what the term meant.

"Mercenaries, forces for hire, whatever you are, you need to be paid in some way, right?"

"Uh-huh.", Paine agreed. "I guess you can call us that."

"If you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's?", Fiorina suggested. "They can always use help."

"Does this Leon have any treasure?", Rikku asked.

"Yeah, lots of stuff!", Gregorio agreed.

"Perfect!"

"Who ARE you?", Sora asked.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning.", answered Yuna.

"Just three treasure fanatics.", said Paine.

"Later, taters!", said Rikku.

"Before you go, I'd like you to have somethin'.", said Pollonaire.

Before I could say anything, he rummaged into my bag and pulled out three miniature weapons (Actually, there were five items but I count pairs as one). One of them was a pair of magical handguns. The second was a pair of daggers. The third was a sword adorned with a spade-shaped skull on its hand guard. As he 'gave' the weapons to each of them (Those who have played Final Fantasy X-2 would know which goes to which), he said, "Use them well."

The Gullwings smiled (even Paine), then disappeared like they did before.

"Does Leon really have any treasure?", Goofy asked.

Gregorio snickered and ran ahead. We promptly followed.

Part III. Sephiroth

As we ran along, finding the exit of the town (where we were told to bring the machines to), eleven Dusks appeared and stood in our way.

"We don't have time for you!", said Sora, then turned to each of us. "Let's all deal with this one-on-one."

"Got it!", I said as we all arranged ourselves in a line, and the Dusks did likewise.

Then we charged. When both teams clashed, six things happened simultaneously. Sora and Donald swung down their weapons at their targets, killing them. Goofy and Pollonaire swung theirs upward, with similar results. Ilsa and Gregorio thrust their attacks forward, ending their enemies' existence. Fiorina, I, and Yoris (with an Ice Ball) did point blank shots at our foes. Kairi clashed with her target Dusk and both struggled. Vitri was about to strike at the Dusk when he brought his bats down. A second later, he rushed forward and performed a corkscrew kick, taking his foe down. At that same second, Kairi's Keyblade (which currently was the One-Way Direction, a double-handle custom Keyblade of mine) was flung into the air. As it began to fall down, Kairi grabbed it (on the other end) and slashed the Dusk coming at her.

"Are you all right?", Sora asked her in concern.

"I'm fine, Sora.", replied Kairi, rubbing the back of her head. We then continued on and ran around the bridge ahead until a large beam of light slammed into the ground in our way.

"Whoa!", I gasped as a familiar figure emerged from the light. As he turned around to face us, I cried out, "Sephiroth!"

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?", Goofy asked himself.

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now.", Sephiroth replied.

"Just what are you gonna do to him?", Fiorina asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you.", Ilsa told the One Winged Angel.

"I see… He wants to meet me again." He then turned to walk away, and then said, "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out."

As Sephiroth flew into the air and disappeared, Sora asked me, "You know Sephiroth?"

Palming my face, I said, "Didn't I tell you already?!"

"When?"

"You're hopeless.", I said, looking away from him, then we were about to continue on when suddenly, the three Remnants appeared.

"What do you want this time?", Gregorio asked, folding his arms.

"Have you seen our Brother?", Loz asked.

"Or Sephiroth?", added Kadaj.

"We haven't seen Cloud for some time now.", Donald said.

"And as for Sephiroth, he just met him a while ago.", Yoris continued. "Too bad you came in the second he disappeared."

"Then let's get moving.", said Yazoo to his brothers as the three disappeared the same way they disappeared before.

An instant later, we headed on and encountered Quistis, Minerva, Kunsel and Cid fending off a bunch of Heartless.

"We'll help!", Sora called out to them.

"Watch your backs!", Quistis cried out in return. Sure enough, Dancer Nobodies appeared from behind us. Instantly two of them went for Sora and me and we were kicked vigorously. Each kick sent us into the air and when they stopped, we landed in a heap. The four machines did nothing to help, although it is probably in their AI that close range with fast units is unwise.

"Oww.", I remarked. "That was the most painful attack from a 'grunt' I've ever experienced."

I checked on how the others were doing while I took Sora and withdrew for a while. (The other four were busy with the Armored Knights on the other end.) One of the Dancers has grabbed Donald and was (WTF?!) dancing with him before kicking him on the beak, knocking him down before being incinerated by a fireball from Yoris. Another Dancer grabbed Goofy by the head, skidded around for a while, evading Gregorio's attempts to attack, and tossed its target in the air. Before it could smack Goofy upon landing, Gregorio reached the Dancer and skewered it as Goofy landed on the Dancer, finishing it off. Fiorina was nimbly dodging every 'two-fingered' strike from her target Dancer and Ilsa (despite her size), Vitri, and Kairi were doing the same. Eventually, Pollonaire got tired of this (no Dancers have targeted him) and 'froze' the Dancers targeting the former four in place. Said four (Fiorina, Vitri, Kairi, and Ilsa) took advantage and struck them down. Meanwhile, our HBRC allies have finished off the Heartless and moved ahead.

Before they did, Kunsel told us, "The King and the Solar Boy are in the bailey. You better head over there!'

"Roger that!", Sora told him as we headed there.

Part IV. The Battle Outside

Once we were at the Bailey, and saw no one, the four machines we were escorting moved on their own accord and went ahead. Once they were out of sight, we approached a rock formation and looked out over the expanse.

"Whoa…", Pollonaire gasped, amazed by the vastness of the outskirts. At that same moment, a metallic wagon drove itself behind us.

"Hello. I am an S573W Custom Combat Wagon. My name is Shinra."

"Haven't I heard something like this before?", I thought as the rest greeted the wagon in return. (A/N: The 'recall' is from Red vs Blue Episode 7, the M808V MBT; Sheila.)

"I'm sure you want to see how your comrades are doing, right?", Shinra told us.

"Uhh… yes?", Sora answered.

"Good. Let me show you."

The wagon then projected numerous screens in the air which showed us how everyone was doing. One of the screens showed a large army of Heartless approaching the city, with four machines looking like MaxVIT, the four machines we escorted, and four others. One of the 'others' looked like the Angeal Penance statue which served as the town fountain's decoration. Two of the 'other' machines were semi-titanic and had arachnid-like legs. Both had two arm turrets and a moderate-sized head. The only difference between the two was that one was red hand had a large tail akin to a scorpion's and the other was dark green and had no such tail (A/N: These are the Scorpion and Spider Guard units from Final Fantasy VII [Crisis Core]). The fourth was a giant tank-like unit with two giant cog-like wheels, a relatively small turret, and a launcher from the back that deployed 'sticks on helicopter blades' that were charged with electricity (A/N: This is the General's Tank with its Support Machines from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-).

Another screen showed Yuffie, Aerith, and Rinoa fending off loads of Armored Knights, who kept running past them, as if their hearts weren't their target. A third showed Stitch and a blue alien inside a UFO? attacking the Heartless with their lasers. A fourth showed the Gullwings fighting off a small number of Armored Knights with their new weapons. A fifth showed Squall, Cloud, Irvine, and Barret back-to-back with one another, surrounded by numerous Heartless.

"Think you can handle this many?", Squall asked.

"Well… Might be tough if one more shows up.", Cloud remarked.

"Let me take care of that extra enemy.", Irvine suggested.

"Fighting too, eh?", said Barret under his breath.

Cloud and Squall then jumped away from each other and began decimating Heartless as they moved in while Barret and Irvine fired from their positions. As they fought, Barret and Cloud got separated and stumbled into Luxiere and Kunsel. As they fought, they were surrounded by Heartless. Before any of them can blink, the Heartless were suddenly all gone. They see Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly 20 Heartless surrounding them.

"Sephiroth!", gasped the four, the SOLDIERs in surprise and the other two in alertness.

As the four clutched their weapons, Sephiroth walked forward and pointed his Masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touched the bandaged "Fusion Swords" (or First Tsurugi, whatever you want to call it).

"I understand that you've been looking for me, Cloud.", said Sephiroth, partially oblivious to all except Cloud.

"Yeah.", Cloud replied. "Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away."

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"

"Shut up, you…", Barret countered.

"Face it—you turn your back on the present and live in the past.", the One-Winged Angel continued, ignoring the previous back talk. "Because the light of the present is too much!"

"You don't know him!", Kunsel said defensively.

"Cloud! Barret!", a voice called out.

The four turned to look, but flashes of light made them wince.

"I know.", said Sephiroth. "Because…I am you, Cloud."

Sephiroth vanished in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looked around himself and ran, leaving his comrades behind, as Tifa ran to where the remaining three were.

"Tifa!", Barret called. Just then, the four were quickly surrounded by the Remnants.

"Of all opponents it had to be you.", Tifa said to Loz.

"This'll be fun.", he simply said.

"Maybe they could lead us to Sephiroth?", Yazoo suggested to Kadaj. "Or our Brother, Cloud?"

"Stay away from him!", said Luxiere daringly. "You'll have to bypass us first!"

"Gladly.", said Kadaj as the three engaged the four in battle. At that moment, Shinra turned off his screens.

"Leon, everybody—hang in there!", said Sora. Just before we could go on, Mickey and Django dropped from the sky and held their arms out, backs toward us.

"Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and 'Wizard'!", ordered Mickey.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!", Sora protested.

"Don't worry.", Django assured him. "There's already lots of help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But…I promised Leon!"

"Lumus Squad!", Mickey called out. We all, sans Sora, straightened up. "Take Sora and get goin'!"

"Riku…give me a little time, okay?"

"Your Majesty!", Donald called.

"We understand." said Goofy.

"We'll go search for Riku and 'Wizard'!", Fiorina continued.

"Right.", said Django. "Watch for danger!"

"You be careful, too!", Yoris called back.

"Wait, you guys!", Sora said looking back at us.

Sora looked back at Mickey and Django, who were scouting the area, still looking away from us.

"Sora, do as you're told!", Ilsa told him.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not!", Pollonaire ordered with a serious face.

"Yeah.", I told him. "You saw on Shinra's screens that there are lots of combatants; the members of the HBRC, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, the Gullwings, and those 12 machines. Nothing can stand a chance against them."

"C'mon, Sora! Ya gotta be good!", said Vitri, then he winks at him. Sora caught on with their facade, although I really was intending to do what Mickey and Django asked us to do.

"Gotcha.", said Sora.

"Well then, skedaddle!", added Gregorio.

Sora mouthed the words "Thank you", then, after seeing their intent, I sighed, then said, "Let's go!"

We all ran right past the two 'veterans' and down into the cliffs. Shinra promptly followed.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty!", Sora apologized.

"Hope you can forgive us!", said Goofy as we left over the rock face.

Part V. The Duo of Water

The twelve of us raced to catch up with the others in the fighting, but at the Castle Gate, we were interrupted by the appearance of Demyx and Blue Ranger, who hesitantly ready themselves. They don't seem sure how to react, particularly Demyx.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively.", they called to us, as if we were best buddies.

"Demyx Nosrac!", Donald called.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?", Vitri asked, folding his arms.

"How'd wimps like you get into Organization XIII and Anarchy Force?", Sora said.

The watery duo acted all scared, and then Ilsa added, also folding her arms, "I bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah, but we can!", finished Donald.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance.", Demyx said to us, wagging a finger.

"I agree with him.", I said to Sora. "And as far as I know, there is no such Ranger incapable of fighting, at least when morphed." But I readied my shield and DirLuxGun anyway, as did the rest with their weapons. Demyx and Blue Ranger turned around in response, looking worried.

"Man! We told them they were sending the wrong guys…", muttered Blue Ranger.

"Who are these kooks?", Kairi wondered out loud.

"Remember, Sora, the Organization's made up of Nobodies.", Goofy reminded him.

"Right—no hearts!"

Blue Ranger and Demyx turned back around and the latter countered, "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…"

"You can't trick us!", said Donald in return. "Only the Ranger has a heart, but it's a dark one!"

Demyx turned around again, and put on another face, pointing at Sora, saying, "Silence, traitor."

Then a dome of water appeared around him and Blue Ranger. They stretched their hands up to the pinnacle and the dome turned into two bubbles in their hands. The bubbles explode and form their instrumental weapons. They grabbed it and spun it around, pointing at us with a smirk on their faces (Actually, we can only see Demyx's face, but I assumed that Blue Ranger had that face, too.)

"Dance, water! Dance!", Demyx ordered, and all of a sudden, a wave pushed most of us back, and before we knew it, the barrier of hexagons appeared again, leaving Sora, me, Ilsa, Kairi, Vitri, and Yoris to deal with the watery duo as the rest fended off Dancers on the other side.

For a start, the two began by summoning numerous water forms, and by some unknown condition, we had to eliminate all 100 of them with in 80 seconds. Instantly, I decided to use the talisman Django gave me and cried out "Warden!" My clothes instantly changed into a purple shirt with a (A/N: Neopet term!) "Mystery Island" decal, silver soldier's pants and purple winged shoes. In addition to my DirLuxGun and shield, I also had a levitating spherical droid (A/N: Think of it as a Marksman-H combat remote first seen in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope") which was also purple in color. Then the battle started.

Sora, Kairi, and Ilsa went straight for the water forms and started striking them down, while Vitri and Yoris unleashed lightning attacks all over the place. I, on the other hand, stood in place and shot them down two shots at a time and my droid joined in the firing. Once all the forms were gone with 20 seconds to spare, the water duo began to leap around, conjuring towers of water in their wake. One of them hit me and I was sent into the air. Amidst that, I took the chance to morph into Parrot Ranger (and out of Warden Mode). As I landed, I whipped out both my pistols and fired at Demyx, who was about to try and whack Sora and Yoris with his Sitar. He took the hits and I landed on his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Ilsa and Vitri were teaming up and sending Blue Ranger into the air with their attacks, but they didn't expect to be counterattacked by pillars of water. Kairi was somehow caught in these and as she was sent in the air, she took the chance to strike at Blue Ranger and did so. As she followed up with combos on the Ranger, Demyx got me off him and started deluging us with a bombardment of bubbles. Calling my shield, I protected myself and Yoris, who ducked underneath me for shelter, while Sora quick-dashed about to dodge the spheres.

At that same moment, Blue Ranger managed to get Kairi off his immediate worries and as he was about to land, Ilsa caught his legs and swung him around and around, with Vitri whacking his head whenever it was possible. Eventually, she let go and he went straight for Demyx, stopping his torrential attack and at that instant, Kairi landed on my shield, which I was still using as an 'umbrella', then immediately jumped off to the ground, feet first.

"Given up, yet?", Yoris asked, bazooka ready.

"Not by a long shot!", Demyx said. "It's time for my Redux!" (A/N: I know! I took this idea from BlackChain14; ID No. 1803537, but perhaps in return, I'm giving him ideas.)

Part VI. Poseidon and the Water Zord

"Ο Θεός της θάλασσας, Σεισμοί και άλογα, Poseidon!", cried out Demyx.

Simultaneously, Blue Ranger called out, "Water Zord, I command you to come forth!"

In all of a sudden, the ground shook and our surroundings slowly changed. Eventually, it became something that reminded us of the Coliseum, but the ground seemed to be like a turtle's carapace. Then from above us, a titanic being that looked like King Triton, but at the same time, wasn't quite like him appeared from above us.

"Just to tell you, Sora.", I said to him. "That one is NOT King Triton from Atlantica."

"I know.", he replied quietly.

"Just to tell you…", Demyx's voice stated, "I've been at Atlantica before. And I've based my Redux on the Great Sea King himself. Although I first had one based on some 'King of Rock and Roll'."

"Whatever, man.", Vitri interrupted. "Stop gabbing and start getting ready!"

"Born ready, dog-face.", Blue Ranger's voice said as I was suddenly sent sky high and was caught by a large hand. I saw that the hand belonged to the Water Zord, which was blue, had an aquatic theme, and looked like a merman (not the male counterpart of the mermaid). "Say your prayers, Parrot Ranger!"

Just then, I was released and surrounded by a barrier of light.

"It's time for you to summon your Zord!", said a familiar voice.

"Chosen One!", I gasped.

"Here it comes."

Overhead, I saw a falcon-like green helicopter coming my way. But when I looked again, I saw it was—

"The Samurai Star Chopper! Isn't this—"

"Yes.", Chosen One answered for me. "The very same one the Green Samurai Ranger used. When I discovered it wasn't destroyed in Ninja Storm's final battle, I searched for this Zord. Now I found it, it is now yours to use."

"Now I see what you mean by recycling and utilizing traces of power from former Power Rangers." I then 'flew' into the Star Chopper and went to the cockpit. Just knowing what to do, I pressed a couple of buttons and the Samurai Star transformed into the Samurai Star Megazord.

"Let's get it on, Blue Ranger!", I called out to him.

"Oh yeah!", he replied.

Both of our Zords suddenly landed on a flat invisible plane above Demyx's Redux. Then both of us charged forward. Both our Zords began with locking hands, pushing. We naturally pushed back one another, then Blue Ranger had his Zord fire a jet stream of water. My Zord withstood the attack, then back in the cockpit, I received two 'power disc' and when I inserted it in the appropriate slot one at a time. This called out the Leo Laser and the Squid Drill, which combined into the Turbine Combo. Blue Ranger didn't bother to wait as he had his Zord summon a large piece of clothing (!).

"You can't expect to pull my 'gun' away with that and I know how you might do that.", I told Blue Ranger.

"I have no such intention.", replied Blue Ranger as he had his Zord use the cloth and wrap it around my Zord's 'gun' arm. Instinctively, I had my Zord aim the 'gun' at the water Zord and as it pulled me down, I fired and shot the Zord's 'ear'.

"Dammit!", scowled Blue Ranger." I can't balance as well anymore."

Taking advantage, I had my Zord pull the cloth off my foe's hand, then fired at the other 'ear', sending him further off balance.

"You're just as incompetent as Demyx!", I realized. "And as for that cloth, it was a big mistake!" Then I followed up by wrapping the cloth over the Zord's head, blocking its visual cameras. Then had my Zord trip up the Water Zord, then take up its rotor and toss it at the enemy, destroying it. Sensing a 'time's up', I jumped off the Samurai Star Megazord, which disappeared instantly, and as I fell slowly, I saw from a distance Blue Ranger demorphed who (unsurprisingly) looked like Demyx, had a Cyan shirt, denim jeans, blue shoes, and 'Goth' chains.

As we fell, I pulled out the Delta Device, accused him of theft of the Olympus Stone (or conspiring with Demyx for it), and of improper name calling. As usual, he was branded guilty, and was 'contained'. As I continued falling, I saw Kairi running along the trident, which its prongs were dug into the floor, and dealing the 'final blow' on Demyx. At that moment, we were returned to the "Castle Gate", where Demyx slumped to the ground. His sitar is dropped and in a devastated tone, screamed, "Noooo wayyyy!"

He then faded away in a wave of water. Once he was gone, Sora eased up, then spoke to no one in particular, "Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?"

"Hey, Sora!", Kairi called.

"Don't antagonize them!", Donald told him.

"Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first.", Vitri agreed as Ilsa came over to the sitar and picked it up.

"Oh. Sorry.", Sora apologized.

"Then let's go!"

As we started to walk off, noticing Ilsa's 'loot', two voices from behind scolded to us.

"So there you are!", they said.

We stopped, wide-eyed and turned around to see Mickey and Django walking up to us and crossing their arms. As we looked down at the ground in shame, Mickey said, "You sure have lotsa friends to help."

As we looked up hopefully, Django finished, "So we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

We straightened up in attention and saluted, "Affirmative!"

The two walk ahead. Just then, there was an explosion from above and we saw a rock head straight for the two.

"Look out!", Goofy gasped as he pushed them away, and was conked in the head in their place. He fell to the ground and slid against the cliff wall on the other side. We all ran over to him, calling his name, but Goofy remained unconscious.

"No…", Mickey muttered.

Donald tried to wake him up, saying, "Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!"

"C'mon, wake up!", Sora pleaded.

"I'm sorry about the ice cream!"

In some hope of lifting our spirits a bit, Vitri snapped at Donald and asked, "What is this about ice cream?"

"Goofy…?", Django began to say.

"Ohhhh…Goofy…", Donald was mourning gravely as he laid his head on Goofy's chest.

"This is not happening…", Fiorina was saying. "It can't be happening… It can't…"

Behind us, Mickey and Django clenched their fists, then got serious, saying, "They'll pay for this."

Mickey then whipped off his cloak, summoned his Keyblade, and ran ahead. Django and Kairi followed him. Then Donald felt a surge of anger and ran after the three, Gregorio, Yoris, and Vitri following. Sora stood up, took one more look at Goofy, and followed. Pollonaire and Fiorina took flight and went after the rest, Ilsa right behind them. I stayed behind with Shinra, placing my head on Goofy's chest when I suddenly heard a heartbeat.

Widening my eyes in relief, I gasped, "Goofy's not dead…yet."

Shinra went over to me and asked, "Anything I can do?"

"Yes.", I said, with tears of joy. "Take Goofy and follow me. I gotta tell them the good news. Besides, if he does die, I want him to have a proper burial."

And with that, Shinra and I went after the rest of the long-gone Lumus Squad. But before I did that, I took Mickey's Black Coat. (A/N: I'll use it later. Much, much later.)

**Shinra**

The metal wagon brought to life by Reeve's 'Inspire' during the Heartless attack on their world. Its purposes in the town are miscellaneous, but beneficial.

**Demyx Nosrac**

Organization XIII's Number IX. He used a type of instrument called a "sitar" to control water...but he wasn't very good at fighting.

Demyx was under orders to "liberate Sora's true disposition" while surveying the world of Olympus.

**Blue Ranger**

Demyx's combat partner. As incompetent as the Melodious Nocturne, he was finally defeated with relative ease with Parrot Ranger's discovery of his 'Zord', whatever that is.


	20. Chapter 53: The Seven Crescent Commander

nightelf37: I wanted to add in some more of my special OCs, so that's why I did this segment, okay?

Rael: What's with the Pokémon around here, again?

nightelf37: Just think of it as a side-quest.

Rael: Okay.

nightelf37: Good. Remember; only the OCs and the plot belong to me.

Rael: Merry Christmas to you all!

Chapter 53: The Seven Crescent Commanders

Part I. Primus, the First

Just as Shinra and I were on our way to the Ravine Trail, I realized that the wagon was going the other way.

"Hey!", I shouted at it. "Our friends are at the ravine!"

But it ignored me and I followed it…all the way to the HBRCHQ. There, Shinra set Goofy down next to the door. Promptly, Reeve opened the door and asked, "What's wrong, Shinra?"

"Goofy needs medication, sir.", Shinra answered. "May you please take him in?"

"I will. Carry on in the fighting."

Reeve then carried Goofy inside and I made my way out of the town with Shinra until we ran into Irvine and Squall, who were facing off against a Crescent Unit.

"You two are quite impressive, I'll give you that.", said the Crescent Unit.

"You can't expect to win, Primus.", Squall said in return.

"Mind if we lend a gun or two?", Shinra said.

The three combatants turned to us, and then the wagon said, "Firing sub-cannons!"

It fired two medium sized spheres of energy at Primus, who twirled his halberd, deflecting the blows to Squall (who deflected it to the air) and Irvine (who dodged it semi-"a la Matrix", with the sphere barely missing his hat). Sighing, I switched to Searcher Mode. [since I first used this Mode in Halloween Town, I'll describe what it looks like; I now wore an orange shirt with the (Neopets Term) Brightvale symbol, orange shorts with crosshairs on them, roller skates, and a missile gun-arm in place of the DirLuxGun]

Primus wasn't at the least fazed. Instead, he started to fire bullets from his halberd, which we dodged. I followed with a "Macross Missile Massacre", sending a wave of more missiles than my missile gun-arm should (logically) hold. Primus spun his halberd around in an attempt to bat off the missiles, but he didn't see Squall rush in amidst the missiles (I didn't see him either) and slashed the halberd in half. He then backflipped away from the missiles and leaped onto a rooftop.

He then pulled out another halberd (!) and spun it around in one hand, switching hands time to time, to unnerve us. While he did this, Irvine was unimpressed and simply, shot the halberd, sending it flying away. After Primus received an 'uh-uh-uh' sign from the sniper, Shinra fired its sub-cannons once more and it struck home. The Crescent Unit fell to the ground and Squall finished him off (I looked away).

"Go!", Irvine told me and Shinra. We both acknowledged the order and did so as I returned to normal.

Part II. Secundus, the Second

We eventually reached the fountain, which I had to pass by, only to see that the statue was gone and the fountain was off. In its place was another Crescent Unit.

"Ooh!", the Crescent Unit said. "Another fighter!" He then readied his halberd, saying. "En gaurde, stranger! I am Secundus, one of the Seven Commanders!"

Shrugging, I summoned my shield and DirLuxGun and Shinra prepared its sub-cannons. Suddenly, Secundus vanished in front of us.

"Like the late Bing, Wutai Associate.", I cursed to myself. "This'll be tough."

Secundus appeared behind me and knocked me down with the halberd's handle. He then backflipped onto Shinra and was about to skewer the wagon when he was 'pushed' off and onto the ground.

"Pollonaire?", I gasped, since so far, the only Force-user I know. "Is that you?"

"Nope.", a voice said. "But I am not an enemy either."

I turned to the source, which was a 'black' teenager with crew cut black hair, dark brown eyes and an average build. He wore a plain black T-shirt adorned with a white circle and two mountain range-like shapes near its sides (the Sith Emblem from Star Wars if you don't know). He also wore denim pants dyed in black also, a red hooded cape made of special material that enables him to glide when he opens it wide (as I saw later), white sneakers and matching leather motorcycle gloves.

He stood on a rooftop, then disappeared in a poofy cloud. Just then, I saw Secundus get up, ready to strike me again. Then the stranger appeared again next to me.

"Who are you?", I asked the stranger.

"Jerry Estevez, member of the late Royal Guardians of Radiant Garden, which is the former name of this place.", he answered as he pulled out two 'lightsabers' and activated them. I gasped in shock as the blade was not out of laser, but rather out of a certain metal that was lightweight and extremely sturdy.

"Training sabers?!", I said. "One of my allies have that too, though it was out of low-powered laser."

"I see you know about Jedi and Sith, eh?"

"I thought you resided here, unless the two factions have existed here in the past."

"Well, I once belonged to a certain world in a place called 'the galaxy'. Well, it's a long story, so maybe another time, okay?"

At that moment, Secundus charged forward and Jerry 'threw' him back. I followed with a Teleport, bringing me to Secundus' back, and then followed up with an Aqua Splash, freezing the Crescent Unit solid. Afterward, Jerry 'leaped' into the air and slashed right into Secundus, making the ice block containing him shatter, Secundus along with it, although I did see a poofy cloud.

"Looks like you gotta get moving.", said Jerry. "We'll meet again someday." And with that, he disappeared in a poofy cloud (which I knew was not a Force power). Shinra and I then traveled on.

(Jerry will return in the sequel Kingdom Hearts Remake 3: The Heartless Syndicate. Technically, it's not a remake, but I'd rather keep the name as it is quite unique to me and for the sequel to 'make sense'.)

Part III. Tertius, the Third

Shinra and I were on our way to the Bailey when a certain wind-blade shuriken whizzed past my head (left side), then did so again (right side this time) a few seconds later, returning to (I realized) Yuffie, who was around the corner (how the Conformer, as she called it, got past my face twice, I have no idea) alongside Rinoa. They were currently engaging another Crescent Unit.

"Hey!", the kunoichi (female ninja) greeted to me. "Did you miss me? Yuffie is on the scene!"

"We could use your help here!", said Rinoa.

"Happy to.", I said blankly as I readied my weapons.

Just then, Tertius leaped high into the air and cast Energy, sending a ball of such flying towards us. Yuffie and Rinoa launched their weapons at it in an attempt to stop the ball, but it went straight past and struck them. The ball continued on towards me and (remembering it has to hit four times to disappear) I decided to jump back at the ball's speed with my shield in the way horizontally, making the attack hit the shield twice before dissipating. The impact and my maneuver, though, had me fall onto the ground.

"I see you managed to null my Energy spell.", said Tertius, who was still in the air. But try to dodge this!"

He conjured four magical spheres (not looking like the one from the spell Energy) and they diverted in different directions—only to converge towards me. I received the blow full force and cascaded onto a wall.

"Oww!", I screamed in pain. "That hurt!"

I then pulled out one of the Materia and called out "Pirate Twins!"

Close to me, a portal opened and out emerged said Heartfuls (If you don't remember, they were first encountered at Port Royal, when we rescued Elizabeth and Will from Isla Muerta the first time). I motioned Yuffie to not attack them, since she was about to do so. She diverted her attention to Tertius' Heartless and Rinoa did the same. The twins jumped about, dodging the Crescent Unit's Matra Magic (the spell I got hit from; Tertius was now on the rooftops). In a blink of an eye, Red (Pirate) dashed to Tertius and slashed at his chest, stunning him. An instant later, Blue (Air Pirate) swooped down from above, slammed his head, then did an uppercut at the chin. Red leaped over Blue, landed on and jumped off its shoulders, and slashed at Tertius. But for some reason, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Drat! He got away!", Yuffie said.

"Dismiss!", I said to the Heartfuls and they disappeared.

"Get going!", said Rinoa and I obeyed.

Part IV. Secundus is Back

Somehow, Shinra and I got lost in the chaos of Claymores and Saucers vs Heartless vs Nobodies brawl, with some civilians using handguns and heavy weights (flower pots and dumbbells, for example) as assistance, and ended up away from the Bailey. As we ended up at a crossroad, a Crescent Unit appeared, though he seemed to have been frozen some time ago, implied by his semi-stiffness. A second later, I realized it was—

"Secundus!"

"Nice to see you again.", he said mockingly. "Now that that Force guy is no longer around, I can finish you off easy."

In a blink, he was gone, then I was attacked from behind, then in front, then behind again, and this was repeated a couple of times, then I was finally thrown down. Shinra could not do anything to assist. I was face up, and I saw Secundus walking over.

"Humph.", he said. "Looks like you're not that good on your own after all. You always needed a distraction to prevent back attacks. Now you're finished!"

He raised his halberd and was about to skewer me when a blast of ice knocked him away. I got up, looked at the source, and saw a young girl (actually just about Kairi's age) who had long platinum blond hair with two slightly shorter bangs framing her face, chartreuse green eyes, fair skin, blue tank top adorned with 'waves', cyan sandals, navy blue A-line skirt, a black belt (taekwondo variation), and snow white gauntlets.

"Who do you happen to be, girl?", Secundus asked with a sneer.

"My name is Elwina, and you're going down."

She sheathed a sword out of ice, then a shield similar to a familiar enemy (A/N: Heck, her hairstyle is nearly exactly like his and it looks better on her). Secundus readied his halberd, ignoring me at the moment as I got up and away, and then Elwina charged. She did a swing, but the Crescent Unit jumped back and fired from his halberd. Elwina blocked it with her Frozen Pride (which my Scan told me), then shot a beam of ice from it. Secundus tried to bisect it and succeeded—only to be knocked down by a Tsuki from me (I have not left the battlefield).

"Nice.", Elwina remarked.

"You too.", Shinra replied for me as it rammed Secundus into a wall, but before it reached, the Crescent Unit teleported to a rooftop.

Elwina jumped up in pursuit and I used Teleport to follow. I was met by a halberd blade to the gut. Secundus had managed to somehow prevent from being stunned, and had the gun end of his halberd at Elwina's neck.

"I have you both now.", remarked Secundus. "No way either of you will make a move without dying."

He was right, we were at a two-way standoff, and he had the advantage. Just then, a trio of Dusks intruded and attacked the three of us. As Secundus was distracted, Elwina took the chance to stab him in the heart, while I turned to dispatch the Dusks with a Solar Bouncer. Seeing that the enemies were gone, Elwina said goodbye to me and left. I then got down from the roof, and returned to Shinra.

"Wait up!", a familiar voice said. I turned to see Goofy come over.

"Goofy!", I gasped.

"Sorry I was late."

"Late?! Everyone else thought you dead!", I explained.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"I'll be leaving now", Shinra said, turning to leave.

"Why?", Goofy asked.

"You're better in fighting than I am. I was next to useless for Rael here. He was even on the verge of death were it not for foreign assistance."

"Oh, okay. I'll do what I can."

Shinra then left, and Goofy and I did too, for the Bailey and all the way to the Ravine Trail. Before I did, though, I picked up the "Matra Magic" and "Energy" Materia left from Secundus. (He had exchanged Materia with Tertius.)

(A/N: Elwina will return in Kingdom Hearts Remake 4: Final Bout, which is set a year or two after KHR3.)

Part V. Quartus, the Fourth

At the start of the Ravine Trail, I saw Tifa, Quistis, and Fiorina facing off against another Crescent Unit.

"We'll help.", Goofy called out to them.

"Goofy! You're alive!", Fiorina gasped.

"He just happened to be unconscious.", I told him.

"Focus! Too Late!", the Crescent Unit suddenly said.

Quartus then cast a spell, encasing his three female opponents in white orbs and lifting them into a cloud covered area of the sky. A second later, there was a giant explosion above. Then his three opponents fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like it's up to you and me, Goofy.", I said. Goofy gulped, and then got his shield ready.

"Let's do it!"

"Ooh. I'm gonna enjoy this."

Together, Goofy and I tossed our shields and they twirled around in a cyclone. Both shields struck Quartus again and again as we brought away our fallen comrades. As our shields returned to us, Goofy jumped forward, shield in front of him and I thrusted him forth with my own, sending him like a rocket at Quartus, knocking him down once more. I ten decided to use my new Materia; the "Matra Magic". Four magic spheres emerged from my hand, soared in the air, then crashed down on Quartus. When Goofy and I came over, nothing was left; just a few tatters.

"Oops. I guess that was a little too much."

By that time, Fiorina came over to us and said that we should get going.

"What about Quistis and Tifa?", I asked.

"Don't worry, they're fine. We should go on ahead."

"Uh, okay."

With that, the three of us continued on. But not before picking up the "Shockwave Pulsar" Materia left behind, which miraculously remained intact.

Part VI. The Mobile Lawn

The three of us were continuing on when a poofy cloud appeared in front of us. It was Tertius.

"Looks like I found myself three shield users.", he said as we summoned our weapons (and/or shields; Goofy's weapon IS a shield).

Just before any of us could make a reply, fireballs zipped past us and we fended them off. I turned to the source (the others did too), and I saw Crazy Dave (who had been sticking around Aerith's wagon before the attack) on a mobile home. What's strange was that the mobile home was indeed 'mobile', and had a large platform holding a lawn of plants. But these plants weren't the simple elegant flowers; these were an array of mutated vegetation (nothing grotesque, thankfully) armed to the…roots with various genetic weaponry. They then fired peas, cabbages, and whatnot—toward Tertius, who took them full force.

Assuming the lawn's owner is our ally, we dismissed our weapons and headed for the lawn—and the plants let us pass without a hit. A stray pea hit Goofy, though. On the head. But he was okay. As the three of us went to the door, we knocked. The door opened, and revealed the guy who had been pursuing Aerith's wagon before the attack and beside him was a guy in a bee keeper suit and opaque visor.

"Hey, Crazy Dave, who are these guys?"

Crazy Dave answered to him in gibberish, with the other guy nodding in affirmation from time to time. He then turned to us.

"I see you've encountered him while he was harvesting sun from Ms. Gainsborough's flowers." (Tertius was then attacked by a bunch of Nobodies, who were also attacked by the 'mobile garden'.)

"Sun?", Goofy repeated. "He gathers sun?"

"Yes. It's a resource I need to grow these plants I have on this here lawn."

"I see. You haven't even gave us your name.", Fiorina said.

"My name's Joe. G. I. Joe."

"G. I. meaning…"

"Gardener Initiate."

"Figures.", I remarked. "I bet you fought zombies in the past."

"As a matter of fact, I did." (Tertius was now summoning Heartless to attack the lawn, but they were stopped short by a wall of 'nuts'.), Joe said as he took off his beekeeper headgear, revealing a 21-year old guy with black hair styled in a devilock and sporting a goatee.

"I once lived in the suburbs, where a mad scientist named Dr. Edgar George Zomboss sent legions of his undead forces—all to get to my one brain.", He continued. "The nerve of it. Doing it all for just one brain—to eat."

"Yeah. I know just how you feel.", Goofy said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, guys!", a voice said from behind.

We all turned to see a Chomper Plant get blown apart, revealing Tertius, tired, and angry. The rest of the plants turned to fire at him, but Joe raised a hand, and they turned away from Tertius and resumed attacking outside the lawn, where the Dusks and other Heartless were.

"What is it that you want here?", he asked.

"Me? It's not what I want, it's what my mistress Maleficent wants; to take back this whole place and claim it as hers again."

"There's no way we're letting that happen again!", Goofy said in return, readying his shield.

"Again?", Joe asked, pulling out twin peashooters (guns, not the plants).

"Uh-huh.", I answered, readying my weapons. "Heartless once ravaged this town, leaving the castle and after that, Maleficent took it for herself. And basically, we entered her stronghold, brought her down, and left. In time, the town returned and so did the citizens."

"Now, Maleficent wants it back.", Fiorina finished, preparing for battle herself. "We're making sure she doesn't take it again."

"Ohoho. You really think you can defeat me?", Tertius said, raising his halberd upward. "Me, an elite unit from the Crescent Alliance?!"

"Lame.", I said. "Maleficent said that a year ago when we engaged her along with the Wutai Associate Leader, Xin. As a matter of fact, you did not even mention him while you're soliloquizing."

"Why should I?", he said proudly. "I prefer the witch over him."

"I bet Commander Xin's gonna have your head off your body when he hears about this.", Fiorina said, crossing her arms.

"Oh really? Like he'd believe you if you ever get to meet him in person again."

Just then, we head a blipping. We all looked below and saw that it was a (Potato) mine. And it was underneath Tertius.

"Son of a—"

The curse was cut short by the mine's detonation. When the smoke cleared, Tertius was no more. All that remained was his helmet.

"Well, we'll be going now.", Goofy said to Joe, like this happens everyday. "Good luck defending your brains—and heart."

"The Heartless are after that.", I added as we felt his mobile lawn.

Part VII. Quintus, the Fifth

As the three of us followed the cliffs, we were suddenly surrounded by Armored Knights. Luckily, they were gunned down by Barret, who arrived from behind. Behind him was Cloud, and behind HIM was a Crescent Unit.

"Guys?", I asked. "Why are you running from a Crescent Unit?"

"We aren't running, we needed better surroundings.", Cloud answered.

"Oh, all right.", I said, confused as we were at a narrow passageway, a cliff wall on one side, a deep crevice on the other. As the Crescent Unit warmed himself up, making cracking sounds with his knuckles, I asked Cloud a question.

"Uhh… why is your sword bandaged?"

"Is it really the time for that?", Barret asked.

"While I engaged Heartless as I tried to escape from my world, the latch that kept my Fusion Swords together broke.", Cloud explained.

"He used a ridiculously long strand of wide duct tape to keep it together, you know.", Barret filled in.

"Really? It doesn't look gray at all, which duct tape is.", I replied.

"What's with the gabbing?", the Crescent Unit asked, who was done getting ready. "Let's start with the fighting."

"We're on it!", Barret answered back as he turned his Gun-Arm into a Drill-Arm. He and Cloud then charged toward the Crescent Unit (scan named him Quintus) and—I couldn't see what was going on since they were inside a fight cloud.

Do you think we should help?", Goofy asked.

"If you want, go ahead.", I told him. "I'd rather not get lost in all the confusion. I remember being inside a fight cloud before, and believe me, it ain't pretty."

"As a matter of fact, you have been inside a fight cloud with him, Yoris, Gregorio, Donald, and Sora.", Fiorina added. "But you couldn't possibly remember as it was in Castle Oblivion."

Just then, the fight cloud stopped and when we looked, only Cloud and Barret were there.

"Drat! He got away!", Barret cursed.

"Go on ahead.", Cloud said. "We still got Heartless to bust."

"Got it!", I answered and the three of us took off while Barret and Cloud, went the other way.

KHKHKHKHKH

Goofy, Fiorina, and I have been traversing the narrow passage and we still haven't seen the end of it yet. Just then, we saw Aerith and Ilsa up ahead.

"Aerith!", Goofy greeted. "Don't you think it's too dangerous for you to be out here?"

"Don't worry.", Ilsa cut in as she and Aerith stopped. "I found out that Aerith's an awesome mage in her own right. Her staff's no joke either."

"You didn't even choose to fight me, eh?", a voice said. When we looked around, Quintus appeared right in-between us.

"Of all Crescent Alliance Units we faced, you're one of the most undesirable.", I remarked.

"Oh really?", Quintus said in return, 'cracking' his knuckles once more.

"I don't know, but you seem to be less of a menace than those others we have faced.", Ilsa answered, doing the same thing Quintus was doing.

"Oh, really? I'll show you who's a menace."

Quintus then charged at Ilsa, and both got lost in a fight cloud. It lasted for a couple of minutes, with Aerith casting Cure spells time to time.

"Y'know, I have encountered some loony characters on my way.", I said to no one in particular, though Fiorina, Goofy, and Aerith stood to listen. "There was Primus, who spun around his halberd to show off, Secundus, who was a teleporter like the late Bing, Tertius, whose fate was sealed by a Potato Mine, and Quartus, whom I did overkill with Matra Magic. Now here's Quintus, who seems to have a tendency of getting into fight clouds."

"Why are they getting this silly, I wonder?", Goofy asked. Just then, the fight cloud dissipated, revealing Ilsa grabbing Quintus upside-down by the leg.

"Your time's up!", she said, as she did a super-strong uppercut, sending him into space, where we saw an audible gleam.

"Well, I best be returning to base.", Aerith said as she left us. After standing around for a minute, the four of us (Ilsa included) continued the other way, out of the passageway.

Part VIII. Sextus, the Sixth

Zell and Cid were circling Sextus, another Crescent Unit, and they were almost winning. They wee in the same place Cloud encountered Sephiroth.

"You really were a pain in the butt compared with those other Crescent Units we faced off against.", Cid said.

"Yet you spared them?", Sextus asked. "Just because they weren't worthy?"

"That's not it!", Zell answered. "We were always called to help our comrades elsewhere just before any one of us could deal the final blow."

"Yeah, right. I bet they're coming back for revenge."

"I bet not!", I said. I was at the cliff above the three, with Goofy, Ilsa, and Fiorina. "I have witnessed each of their demise."

"And you're next.", Fiorina finished, pulling out her gun. But it turns out that no one was listening as the three were fighting already.

Sextus was fending off Cid's stabs with his own, while doing kicks and prodding with his halberd's back end to stall Zell's punches and kicks. Even when the Lightning Bruiser (Zell) tried aerial attacks, Sextus just makes him grab the halberd, which he twirls to send Zell towards Cid. Soon enough, we got tired of this as Ilsa spoke up.

"Don't you think we should help?", she asked.

"Now you mention it, I was hoping they'd fend off the Crescent Unit, but now that I think of it," I replied. "I haven't tried out my newest Materia."

I pulled out a blue Materia with three white orbs in them (Shockwave Pulsar), pulled out one of my Materia from my bracelets, and replaced it with the blue one. I then used my new spell, which encased Sextus in an orb of light, which went up with him. The six of us (Zell and Cid included) watched him go up, and then a white light appeared near the orb, forcing us to block our eyes. When it ended, Sextus fell from the sky, and landed in a thud.

"Well that takes care of that.", Zell said, clapping his hands clean (honestly, I don't know what the correct term is).

"Like you did anything to bring him down.", Cid said.

"Still, we helped hold him off so as he wouldn't summon Heartless to ravage the town."

"I'm still doubtful though…"

As the four of us from above looked on, we realized that this was going to take a long time. Shrugging to each other, we decided to leave.

Part IX. Reunion.

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Fissure… (the area after the Ravine Trail)

Sora finally caught up, tired, with Mickey and the others (namely, Django, The Short Ones, Vitri, Kairi, and Pollonaire).

"Are you okay?", Django asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…"

"Ohh, Goofy…", Donald lamented.

"Hey, guys!", someone shouted.

They turned around to see me, Ilsa, Fiorina—and Goofy, alive and well, waving.

"Goofy!", they all shouted as we ran over to them.

"Ya know, that boulder really hurt!", Goofy remarked

Mickey jumped onto and hugged him, happy that he is back.

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time.", Goofy said, seeing his affection for him.

Donald, however, walked over to Goofy and slammed his (Hammer) staff into Goofy's shin (Mickey had been put down already), and Goofy jumped on one foot in pain.

"That hurt, too.", Goofy complained.

"Don't you ever do that again!", Donald said, in worry.

The rest of us laughed in relief, happy that Goofy was back.

**Kingdom Bites Remake: What if…we entered Monstro after being at Hollow Bastion**

…Soon we saw a giant cage with 2 tentacles (the Parasite Cage) and it was imprisoning Pinocchio.

"You ready?", Sora said.

"I'm game!", I replied as we got ready for battle (The party was Sora, me, Goofy, Gregorio, Donald, and Yoris).

KHKHKHKHKH

After an easy battle due to our outnumbering him, a hole opened in front of it and it spat out Pinocchio into the hole.

We followed him into the hole, which ended up back at Geppetto's ship, with Geppetto still calling out for his son. Just then, he said "Please! Give me back my son."

We then saw Pinocchio at a platform above being held by Riku and Windelle (but we knew better).

They said nothing and left. The eight of us [remember, at this time, we have Ilsa and Florina (at that time, she believed that was her name)] went off in pursuit.

After crossing numerous chambers, we finally found them with Pinocchio. When we demanded them to let him go, they asked, "What? You don't remember your best friends?"

"Liar!", Sora answered. "You're not Riku!"

"Yeah!", I added. "Windelle never got to be best friends with me to begin with!"

At that time, Jiminy reached Pinocchio. When Pinocchio said, "Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it", his nose grew (indicating he was lying).

"Oh! I guess I'm okay.", he then said as Jiminy jumped for joy. As all of us looked at what was happening, Parasite Cage fell down in front of 'Riku' and 'Windelle', leaving us to deal with the Heartless.

(end)

-There are no "Jiminy's Journal" entries since Jiminy wasn't around to record the characters I encountered, even if he could teleport from Sora's 'hood' to my bag-

-The seventh commander will be introduced in the next chapter.-


	21. Chapter 54: Everything Unfolds

nightelf37: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was working on my other stories. By the way, about the Black Coat, I will not use it in this story. And I have a confession to make; Django was just an excuse to make my character as I needed a 'veteran' for the Guns of Light; my 'counterpart' for the Keyblade. And since his gun is the GunDelSol, well… he may end up as an AU Solar Boy. Anyway—

Aang: The plot and OC belong to him! And everything else belongs to their respective owners/companies.

nightelf37: You're not in this story, Aang!

Aang: Sorry.

nightelf37:

Chapter 54: Everything Unfolds

Part I. Xemnas and Black Ranger

The Lumus Squad, Mickey, and Django continued deeper into the Great Maw, where tons of Heartless stood idle.

"I'm telling you, your entry concerning Hayao is a fallacy.", I Jiminy.

"I'm sorry, okay?", the cricket said. "I'll correct it as soon as I could."

"Good."

Just then, Django and Mickey slid to a stop.

"What's with them?", Fiorina asked, confused. Just then, Gregorio saw something up on the cliff and gasped, catching our attention.

A man appeared in a black cloak. Next to him was a figure Fiorina, Yoris, Gregorio, Ilsa, and I knew all too well; Black Ranger. The first figure then took off his hood, revealing his silver hair and amber eyes.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!", Donald said.

"You mean it's his Nobody!", Goofy corrected.

"The leader of Organization XIII…", Pollonaire concluded.

"And the Black Ranger would be Anarchy Force's leader, right?", Ilsa said.

"Wait a minute. Now I remember!", Django exclaimed.

_-flashback-_

_The Solar Boy and the King were standing in Ansem's Study, in front of a man sitting in his chair, eating sea-salt ice cream. This man wore a periwinkle lab coat and underneath this, he wore a dark grey vest, white collared shirt, as well as a violet ascot, and black pants and shoes. He also draped a red sweater or coat of some sort over his shoulders. His hair was blond and worn long and slicked back and he also sported a short mustache and goatee. This was Ansem (Heartking) the Wise. Around the room, there were several tanks containing hearts._

_"Wise Ansem. We're here to seek your advice.", Mickey said._

_"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friends.", Ansem said. "I'm intrigued by your hypothesis…and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."_

_"Uh-huh, that's what worries us too.", Django remarked._

_"The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us…"_

_Ansem rested his arm on the table, his hand on his forehead. There was a knock on the door. Ansem looked up and his guests turned around. A man in a lab coat with white hair opened the door and walked in. He bowed slightly._

_"Master Ansem.", the man said. "Regarding the experiment I presented the other day… With your permission, I'd like to proceed—"_

_Ansem stood up and declared, "I forbid it!" He also pounded un the door to point how angered he was. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

_"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking…"_

_Ansem shook his head and said, "Xehanort…Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

_Xehanort restrained himself, bowed again, and left, closing the door._

_-end flashback-_

"Now we remember!", Django finished. "Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!"

I then said, "Reminds me, how'd the two of you meet?"

But they said nothing, pulled out their weapons, and ran up the cliff.

"Let's go!", Sora said, but before we could proceed Heartless quickly surrounded us. As we readied for battle, we saw that there were thousands all around us. "Move it!"

"We can't let Xehanort get away!", Donald said.

"Right! But there's too many!", Gregorio complained.

"We'll have to split up.", Fiorina declared. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"No. we'll have to stick together.", Kairi protested. "We have a greater chance of survival."

"What about we split up into teams?", Vitri suggested. This earned him an angry look from Pollonaire. Then to his surprise, the Shoyru smiled and said, "For once, I agree with you."

"All right.", Sora proposed. "Donald, take Gregorio and Yoris with you to the west. Goofy, Vitri and Pollonaire to the east. Kairi, with Ilsa and Fiorina to the south. Rael and I will charge north."

"Agreed!", we all chorused, then did as instructed. Just as our comrades split up, Sora and I charged valiantly against the Heartless horde we decided to face.

Part II. Septimus, the Seventh

After, like, twenty minutes, everyone has finally cleared the Great Maw of Heartless. We had finally gathered where we thought Mickey and Django ran off, but there, we saw a Crescent Unit atop a tremendous quadrupedal tank-like creature. It had turquoise-colored, discus-shaped main body serving as its head, and its legs branched out to give the impression of a mechanized arachnid. This creature had a metallic cross adorning its face diagonally between its two red eyes, resembling both metallic "eyebrows" and a metallic "mustache."

"Another Pokémon.", I muttered. "And owned by the Crescent Alliance at that."

"Hello there, Lumus Squad. *cough*.", the Crescent Unit announced. "I am Septimus."

"The seventh of the Seven Crescent Commanders?", Goofy asked.

"Yes. *cough*. After hearing that my pesky, battle-incapable brothers have been wiped out by you guys—"

"Most of us didn't even know they were killed.", Sora protested. "I, for one, did not see a single Crescent Unit in here other than your leader, Xin, and his right-hand man, Autumnus."

"Whatever. No matter who has killed my brothers, I will avenge them by taking down the Lumus Squad *cough* one by one in a duel."

"You sure you're healthy?", Yoris asked, putting his "Rayman Hands" behind his back. "Because I think you're a little sick."

"*cough* Never mind that. The first I will battle is you!"

Septimus pointed his halberd at me, and then I was pulled toward him by some invisible force. Seconds later, I heard a Beehive Barrier (I will call it that from now on) materialize.

"One-on-one?", I asked. "It's not fair since you have your Metagross."

"So you know this *cough* Pokémon?", Septimus said.

"What's going on?", a voice said. I turned to see that Kairi had managed to be within the Barrier's range before it materialized.

"Oh well.", Septimus sighed, then said to Kairi. "You will engage my Pokémon, while your *cough* boyfriend deals with me."

"He's not my boyfriend!", Kairi retorted.

"Yeah!", Sora called from outside. "I am!"

"Whatever.", Septimus said, then, hopping down from Metagross, scattered some powder into my face. I happened to be allergic to it, whatever it was, so I sneezed.

"Ha-ha. Now you're under the same handicap as I. *cough* "

"No.", I protested, secretly summoning ASIMO. "I've been at this handicap long ago. You just made it kick in after I had two years travelin' without it."

"All the better.", Septimus said in an 'evil smile' tone. "Metagross, attack the girl. *cough* Start with a Bullet Punch upon approach."

As Metagross headed for Kairi, I whipped out my DirLuxGun and fired away at Septimus. The Crescent Unit spun his halberd and deflected each blow, and then he aimed for me with the back end of his halberd. Naturally, I held up my shield and blocked each strike. I then performed a Solar Bouncer, which Septimus was about to defend against. But he was interrupted by his…ahem…cough. This cost him a second, a second he could have used to dodge the attack, but he took it full force. I was about to cast a Thunder spell when I got the urge to sneeze. I resisted it, which cost me a couple more seconds, which Septimus used to try and skewer me, which I barely had time to block.

(A/N: Why is it in any fiction, no one is handicapped by common sicknesses in battle? This is what I suffer. And, in-story, I had been taking "lagundi leaf" capsules to inhibit the colds. By the way, the herbs I mentioned exist in real life.)

Meanwhile, Kairi would've been pummeled by Metagross was it not for ASIMO who stood in the way, took the blows, and 'copied' Metagross's powers along the way. It then pulled its right arm back, which then glowed, and then it slammed its arm on Metagross. Kairi, pulled out her Keyblade (which was currently the -fan-made- Topgun Spinneret) and cast Fire on the Pokémon. Apparently, Sora had been teaching her magic along the way. As Metagross and ASIMO exchanged punches and Metal Claws, Kairi leaped onto Metagross and drive the Keyblade into its back. (The Topgun Spinneret's ability is to enhance stabbing attacks by spinning its 'top' edge.) The Keyblade dug into the Pokémon's metal plating, and Metagross screeched in pain.

At that time, Septimus has decided not to risk doing prolonged attacks and went straight with striking at me with his halberd, coughing all the while. I was defending from each strike, looking for an opportunity to counter with a Solar Saber. On occasion, I managed to find chances to bash him with my shield. And not just front bashes; I also did 'uppercut' and 'hammer' bashes, swinging up and down respectively. Finally, I caught my chance and took it. I swung my Solar Saber at him, but I only managed to scratch his right leg.

Speaking of legs, while Metagross has already shook off Kairi, ASIMO (having 'tagged' Kairi moments before) was hacking away at the Pokémon's front ones. This resulted in Metagross being unable to keep itself upright. Frustrated, Metagross used Confusion, 'catching' the little robot, then 'tossing' it right into the barrier, where it was 'dismissed'. While it was at it, Kairi decided to switch targets and head for Septimus, who was currently backing away from my (slow) advances; I was hindered by another sneeze. Quickly, she did a Thunder at point blank range, with the tip touching his armor. This resulted in Septimus being zapped with the voltage of an electric chair.

(A/N: Apparently, Thunder attacks are low in voltage when from a distance. And Kairi happened to hit a critical spot as well.)

I, in turn, switched targets and tossed one of those special Pokéballs the Mushrooms XIII gave me and tossed it at Metagross. The ball caught the Pokémon on impact, and dropped onto the ground. As usual, the ball shook a bit, then it finally stopped, and then it disappeared.

"Another one down.", I remarked as the Beehive Barrier dissipated.

"I wonder where the King and the Solar Boy are?", Ilsa remarked.

Just then, Gregorio perked his ears and pointed.

"That way! Follow me!", he said as he ran off. Naturally we followed.

Part III. Turning the Tables

A minute later, we finally saw who we were looking for as they recently dispatched an Armor Knight. As we caught up and called up to them, we saw Black Ranger and his partner standing, facing a dark castle ahead. Naturally, they faced away from us.

"Xehanort!", Mickey called.

"Black Ranger!", I called.

"How long has it been since you abandoned that name…, comrade.", Black Ranger said to the cloaked person.

"Out with it, you two!", Pollonaire called.

"Where's Riku!?", Sora demanded.

"Where's Windelle!?", Fiorina called.

"If you want to know where they are…", the cloaked man said as he turned around. "Perhaps you should ask your king."

"And the Solar Boy.", Black Ranger said, turning around. "They should have some answers."

Sora looked from them to Mickey and Django, and everyone else did likewise.

"Hold it!", Django called as the two figures began to disappear into a dark portal. The King and he jumped in just before the portal closed.

"He's gone…", Sora muttered as he slumped to the ground and slammed his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder

"Sora.", Gregorio muttered, putting his javelin after he had shot Trackers on the Solar Boy and the King moments earlier, then muttered to himself. "More data gathered on the dark portals."

"What's goin' on?", Goofy asked.

"Way to fall right into their trap.", said a familiar voice.

We turned to see (for some of us) a(n) (un)familiar figure leaning against a rock.

"C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII.", the redhead figure said. "Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless—that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?", Yoris asked.

"The guy you just saw with the Black Ranger. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S."

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?", Vitri asked, confused.

"Man, you're slow.", the redhead said as he pointed to the Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. The Guns of Light have that power, too. And that is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?", Donald asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us!"

"You…you're the one who tried to kidnap me!", Kairi gasped.

"Bingo. The name's Axel.", the man introduced. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah.", I said. "Seven of us met you at Castle Oblivion with the Red Ranger."

"And four of them I see right now, you, the duck, Sora, and the dog-face who is not orange." (Vitri is the dog-face who **is** Orange.)

"And the three you did not mention are right here.", Fiorina said, showing her RefLuxGun. Gregorio twirled his javelin, and Yoris showed off his bazooka.

"Well, well. I've heard people change in time, but this is ridiculous."

"Cut the small talk, Axel!", Sora said. "Why'd you try to kidnap Kairi?!"

Axel just scratched his head.

"Tell me! Why?!"

"Look, about what I did…I'm sorry."

"Axel!", a voice said. An instant later, Silver Ranger and his elven-eared companion appeared in a dark portal between Axel and us.

"Uh-oh!", Axel gasped as he began to disappear. As Axel started to vanish, Sora tried to run to him, but the two of them held out their arms and stopped him.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.", said the elven-eared man. By then, Axel was already gone. "We have a few friends of yours, by the way."

"I don't care about any of that!", Sora said to them, "Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!?"

"If it's about those friends we've mentioned you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of them.", Silver Ranger assured him.

"Take me to them.", Sora pleaded.

"Are they that important to you?"

"Yeah. More than anything. At least Riku."

"Show me how important.", the elven-eared man said.

Sora thought about it, then knelt on the ground, much to his comrades' surprise. I, on the other hand, was using the Delta Device on them, to see if they were telling the truth.

"Please.", Sora pleaded.

"So, you really do care for them.", Silver Ranger said. "In that case…the answer is—"

"No.", I finished, showing my Delta Device, which showed a green circle, marking "Innocent". "You don't have our friends as hostages! You don't even know where they are to begin with!"

Sora jumped up in anger, shouting, "You rotten liars!"

"Are you angry? Do you hate us? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless.", Silver Ranger told us.

The elven-eared man snapped his fingers and some Armored Knight Heartless appear behind them. As he and Silver Ranger looked toward the sky, they said, "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts."

The elven-eared man then held up his hands and continued, They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?", two other familiar voices said.

In green flames, Maleficent and Xin appear behind the Lumus Squad.

"Kingdom Hearts belongs to us!", they said. "The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be OUR dominion!

"Maleficent, Xin, no! Enough Heartless!", Fiorina demanded.

"We do not take orders from you!", Xin talked back as they summoned Soldier Heartless around the Organization member and Power Ranger.

"Fools…", Silver Ranger muttered as he snapped his fingers. Nobodies appeared and took down the Heartless, including the Armor Knights they summoned earlier as Maleficent took control of them upon appearing. The Nobodies then turned their attention to us.

"Bloody murder!", I gasped. Just then, Maleficent and Xin appeared between us and the Nobodies. Maleficent glowed with a green aura and spread her arms out. A wall of flame emerged to block them from us.

"While we keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them—forever!", Xin ordered as he fought them off valiantly.

"Xin, Maleficent…", Sora muttered.

"Do not misunderstand us.", said the witch. "We shall have my revenge on you yet."

The Dusks overtook Maleficent and she was pulled down beneath their weight. Eventually, Xin fell, too.

"Xin ! Maleficent! ", Sora called.

"Leave! Now!", Xin shouted.

"We don't take orders from you!"

I grabbed Sora and said, "Sora! C'mon! I'd say the same thing, too!"

"But…what about…", Sora protested in worry.

"If they survive, we'll see them again! If they don't, all the better!", Vitri argued. "At least we'll have one less enemy faction to worry about!"

Nearby, the flames died down and Maleficent and Xin were gone.

"Now then. Where did we leave off?", Silver Ranger spoke up, keeping his calm tone.

He snapped his fingers and the Dusks disappear, Armored Knights taking their place.

"Which side are you guys on anyway?", Sora complained.

"The Heartless ally with whoever has the strongest heart in darkness.", answered Silver Ranger.

"But, you guys don't have no hearts.", Goofy argued.

"True, but there is one member in the Organization who isn't like the rest. He has a Heart. And we Rangers aren't Nobodies, so we do have a Heart."

The two flicked out a hand toward us, and the Heartless attacked. Sora knocked them away, releasing hearts into the air. Fiorina and I shot more of them down, but hearts were released as well. Kairi took one down too, with similar results. The organization member smiled.

"Yes! Extract more hearts!", he goaded as they and the hearts vanish.

"No! The hearts!", Kairi lamented.

We were still surrounded by Heartless, and Surveillance Towers arrived, too, blocking any chance of escape. As an Armored Knight slammed its saber down at Sora, he blocked with his Keyblade.

"Maybe everything we've done… Maybe it was all for nothing.", he wondered out loud. "What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?"

"Imbeciles!", a voice said. "You can't be trusted to do anything!"

"Huh?", I gasped.

Just then, a black pool of darkness appeared underneath us and we were all pulled down into it.

Part IV. The Realm of Darkness.

Upon regaining consciousness, we found ourselves surrounded by blackness, though we could still see one another clearly.

"What's this place?", Gregorio asked.

"The Realm of Darkness!", Pollonaire answered, fright evident in his face. (Remember, he has been here before).

Sora and Fiorina looked around, seeing nothing.

"Riku!"

"Wizard!"

Meanwhile, Donald spotted a silver-colored Power Ranger. He did not bear a Roman Number on his chest, so we knew this was not one of Anarchy Force.

"Who's there!?", the duck asked as he ran over, but the person disappeared, leaving the box. We the rest of us caught up with Donald as he picked it up.

"What is it?", Ilsa wondered.

"Are ya sure you wanna open that?", Goofy asked.

But Donald already opened it before Goofy could finish. Inside the box were a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. I picked up the photo and handed it to Sora.

"The guys from Twilight Town.", Kairi gasped. "There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and some other guy we haven't met."

"His name is Roxas.", Sora answered.

"You know him?"

"No… The name just popped into my head… This is Roxas."

Donald held the ice cream bar and tasted it before Goofy could say, "Are you sure you wanna eat that?"

Donald pulled it out of his mouth and remarked, "Salty… No…sweet!"

Suddenly, it glowed, and next thing we knew, Sora, Fiorina, and I performed the "Opening of the Gate" one more time. This time, however, the 'lock' was stronger and Kairi had to help out too. Finally, we saw a portal of light, and we crossed it.

There was a great flash of light, which Luxiere, Minerva, and Kunsel saw from the outskirts of town.

"No! Guys!", Luxiere gasped.

"Relax.", Kunsel said with a face of assurance, turning to leave. "The Lumus aren't going down that easily."

"The Keyblade's chosen one… He's a lucky kid.", Minerva remarked, following Kunsel.

The light turned into a long beam shooting into the sky, and Luxiere said, "See you soon." before following his friends back to the Headquarters.

Part V. Gummi Ship Time: What Now?

Back in the Gummi Ship…

"I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places.", Sora wondered.

"Sure does!", Donald agreed.

"I'm sure Maleficent and Xin have their reasons.", Vitri argued. Pollonaire just rolled his eyes.

"A photo and some ice cream? Hmm.", Fiorina thought out loud. "Wonder if they're some sort of clue. And who would've left 'em for us, anyway?"

"Riku?", Sora suggested.

"Ya think?", Goofy asked.

"Just this feeling I got."

"I recognize that Power Ranger.", I muttered, taking a "lagundi leaf" capsule.

"Where?", Sora asked.

"I saw him on TV back in my world, along with other Power Rangers."

"There are more Rangers?!", Donald gasped.

"Yes. But of all Ranger set's I've seen, only Anarchy Force is the all-out evil one."

(A/N: I have not watched Power Rangers Lost Galaxy™ and all series before it. I did see the movies, though.)

"Look! We're almost there!", Gregorio called, who was piloting the ship.

"Hey, what if the Heartless are back again?", Sora said, concerned. "I can't use the Keyblade—that would only help the Organization."

"Yeah.", Fiorina agreed. "I thought **only** the Keyblade releases hearts, turns out the Guns of Light can, too."

"As well as the swords of Leon, Cloud, Kunsel, and even Sephiroth.", Yoris added. (We saw them through Shinra's screens.)

"But guys, I think ya have to use it.", Goofy replied to Sora, Fiorina, Kairi, and me. "If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks."

"Yeah, you're right.", Sora answered.

"Who knows?", Ilsa asked. "Maybe Riku and Wizard are already preparing to backfire the Organization's plans. But first…"

"We're here!", Gregorio called out. "In Land of Dragons!"

"Land of Dragons?!", I gasped. "Shouldn't we be at Twilight Town to look for clues about the ice-cream and the photo?"

"Sorry, but Twilight Town disappeared again from the map."

"All right.", I sighed. "Let's go."

**Kingdom Bites Remake: Materia**

Sometime in the HBRCHQ…

I was sitting around, arranging the Materia to use for the next mission. Just then, Yuffie came over.

"Are those Materia?", she asked.

"Well… I call them that.", I answered. "Why?"

"At what worlds are you able to use them?"

"Just about any world, I guess."

"Then that can't be Materia!"

"Well… I did say I call them Materia.", I retorted. "I didn't exactly say they **are** such. What's your problem anyway?"

"Well…", Yuffie said as she sat down next to me. "Back in our world, we also had Materia. I still have a few with me, but they don't work."

"Why not?"

"Well, I think it's because real Materia draw their power from our world, which we called The Planet. Since this is a different world, the Materia I have with me have no power."

"I never wondered about that when I used the spheres Merlin gave me, and those I looted from the bosses."

"…"

"…"

"Are you gonna keep staring at me all day?"

**Primus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. Bit of a showoff. Led to his downfall.

**Secundus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. A teleporter like Bing, a foe we met in the past. Was a big problem for (____), but two strangers rescued him each time.

**Tertius**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. Quite the monologuer. Met his end in a land mine.

**Quartus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. Wielder of the notorious Shockwave Pulsar spell. Perished from (____)'s Matra Magic.

**Quintus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. Has a tendency to fight in fight clouds. Was sent into space by Ilsa's uppercut.

**Sextus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. A quite capable fighter in his own right. Ended up as fodder from a Shockwave Pulsar from (____).

**Septimus**

One of the Seven Crescent Commanders. Rode a large blue four-legged metal something. Had a fit of colds. Shocked to death by a close range Thunder by Kairi.

-fallacy correction-

**Hayao**

_sirius-blackx2 from DeviantArt (2009)_

The Lion of Wind. He also happened to witness the stamped that killed Mufasa and disgraced Simba. He defended Simba from another disgrace attempted by Scar when he was asked to tell who was responsible for Mufasa's death.


	22. Chapter 55: Back to Land of Dragons

nightelf37: Since I used the names of the worlds as a chapter during the first visits, the chapters will be named "Back to insert world name" .

Rael: Remember, only the OCs and plot belong to me.

[*text*], if we went to Beast's Castle first before Land of Dragons. You know what I'm inferring to.

{*text*}, if it was vice versa.

Chapter 55: Back to Land of Dragons

Part I. A Mole in the Organization?!

Deciding where to land, we chose the burnt-down village in the Land of Dragons and walked around.

"Where is this [again]?", Ilsa asked.

"Land of Dragons.", Vitri said. "It was in this world where I was found after being lost in the realm of darkness."

"How did you even get there?"

"You see, when Fiorina and the others lost their memories, you jumped into the portal after them. Then Pollonaire followed, and then me."

"How'd you survive?"

"I've been asking myself that question, too.", Vitri replied, rubbing his chin.

"I wonder how everybody's doing?", Yoris wondered, not part of the conversation.

Just then, Gregorio located something and pointed.

"Look!", he shouted.

We turned to see someone in a black cloak at the edge of the town. There was also someone else with him but before I could identify him, they ran.

"Wait!", Sora called as he started to run after them.

"Sora!", a familiar voice called from behind. We turned to see it was Mulan.

{"Who are you?", she and Ilsa asked each other, then they gave out their names accordingly.}

["Who are you again?", Mulan asked Ilsa which The Ixi gave the appropriate answer to.]

"Mulan, hey. No time to talk.", Sora cut in. "We gotta catch that guy!"

"I'm following him, too!"

"Then let's go!", said Gregorio as he already ran ahead.

We followed him up to the Ridge and we looked around. Midway, Mulan tapped Sora's shoulder and pointed somewhere. We all turned to see the cloaked man and his partner run farther up the mountain. We followed him to the Summit, but when we got there, no one was in sight.

"Looks like he got away.", Donald said. "Shit."

Rolling his eyes, Pollonaire 'lifted' Donald and sliced another tail feather.

"OWW!", Donald screamed as he lost another feather.

"For some reason, Donald had the daring to say some 'bad' words.", Goofy explained to Mulan. "Pollonaire here is teaching him a lesson."

"So, how come you're after somebody from Organization XIII?", Yoris asked.

"What is that?"

"The guy in black.", the Jubjub filled in.

"One of the bad guys!", Kairi added, then introduced herself, having forgotten to. "My name's Kairi."

"There's also the Anarchy Force, a group who tags along with the Organization. They wear tough head coverings and skintight suits."

"I knew it!", Mulan said. "There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. And there was indeed someone with him who wears a skintight suit. I had been up here tracking them, but when you arrived, I lost them."

"Sorry!", Goofy apologized.

"Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went."

Just then, we saw a multitude of Rapid Thruster Heartless over the edge of the summit.

"Again?", Vitri complained, doing a face palm.

"Okay, first things first!", Sora ordered. We started to run, but he, Kairi, Fiorina and I suddenly stopped. As the others continued on ahead, the four of us turned around and saw the cloaked figure standing in the snow. Next to him was the Ranger we saw back in the Realm of Darkness.

"Hey! You! Quit sneaking around!", Sora said to the figures, who respond by pointing past us. We turned around and knocks away a couple of Rapid Thrusters floating nearby. Then the cloaked man took out a familiar wing-like sword, while the Ranger pulled out a very familiar gun. The girls decided to help fend off the Rapid Thrusters while Sora and I deal with these unknown figures. However, they did not seem to be in the mood for fighting and just stood there. Still, we were on our toes. When Sora charged the cloaked man, he just parried with his sword, never letting up, never counterattacking. But I just stood and faced the Ranger, and I finally saw that this was not one of Anarchy Force.

(A/N: If you've read, Kingdom Hearts Remake: CoM: ReverseRebirth, you'd know who these are.)

Just then, Sora was pushed away by the man in the black cloak. They held up a hand to us, then ran back down the mountain. Sora chases them, but fell short as they suddenly vanished.

"That guy… No… Why…would he? Riku?", he muttered.

I was still flustered, and didn't react until Mulan and the rest of the Lumus Squad bypassed me. As they (and I) reached Sora, Donald asked, "Are you okay?"

"Did ya get 'im?", Goofy also asked.

"Hmm… Oh—he's gone.", Sora answered.

"What!? You lost him?", Ilsa interjected.

"Anyway… What now?"

"I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first.", Kairi suggested.

We all nodded, then a rumble occured in the mountain.

"What was that? Come on, we better get off the mountain.", Mulan said.

"Okay.", Kairi answered.

Before leaving, Sora took one more look at the Summit, then turned around and walked to the Ridge. Suddenly, the mountain shook again and a gigantic "Storm Rider" Heartless burst out of the snow and into the air. As it roars and flew away from the mountain, Mulan realized and told us, It's heading for the city! We've got to warn Shang!"

Part II. The Way Down

As we headed down the mountain, I received a 'vision' again. This vision showed the throne room, where Captain Li Shang is knocked to the floor by the figure in black and his silver comrade. Their weapons vanish from their hands as they walk toward the Emperor. The vision ended as we were crossing the Checkpoint.

"This doesn't make sense.", Gregrio muttered to himself.

"What?", I asked.

"Well, when we met the cloaked guy and the Ranger back up the mountain. The Scanner verified it was Riku and Wizard."

"Maybe they are.", I said.

"And that's not all; The Scanner's gone crazy and it's confusing us with someone else in the same team."

"For example?"

"In the area, where the Scanner showed Donald and Goofy, it verified Goofy's position where Donald was and vice-versa."

"Have you tried fixing it?"

"This glitch was probably from the Realm of Darkness."

We had to cut the conversation short since we finally reached the Imperial Square. There, we saw Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po lounging about.

"Huh? Everything's fine.", Sora said, confused.

"Well, now… Look who decided to show up.", Yao said.

"What? Is that a problem?", Yoris said

"Nah!", Ling answered.

"We're just glad you're not in black cloaks.", Chien-Po said in relief.

"Or skintight suits and weird headgear.", Ling added.

"You saw them?"

"Yeah—they're in the palace.", Yao answered.

Mulan ran to the palace, and the rest of us followed. As we reached the steps, we saw a member of Mushrooms XIII.

"No. 4", it introduced. "You're about halfway in completing our challenges, I see."

"Let's see. We've already finished Nos. 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, and 11.", Sora said. "Is that right?"

"Right, you are. Your challenge here is to defeat 85 of my clones without getting hit even once."

"I'm game!", said Sora.

"Count me in!" Yoris.

"I'm up!" Fiorina.

"Let's do it!" Vitri.

"I'll do what I can." Mulan.

"Let's get this over with." Me.

"Then let's get on with it." said No. 4 as it multiplied rapidly. Quickly, we split up to get the challenge done.

Sora was rushing as normal, but steady enough so as not to fail instantly. Yoris rolled about like a bowling ball, Rayman Hands holding his bazooka and launching Thunder balls. Fiorina took to the sky and fired below, effectively avoiding getting hit. Vitri tossed bombs all over, as well as doing complex maneuvers while he was at it, dodging every attack directed on him. As for me, I cautiously walked about, always firing at the closest clone and, if possible, kicking them away. Soon enough (after 5 retries, to be exact), the challenge was complete and Yoris was finally given something; an attachment that enables him to launch all three elements at once (before, he could only alternate between Fire, Ice, and Thunder between battles).

"Cool!", Yoris said. "I finally got an item!"

"Hopefully that will come to good use.", said No. 4 as he disappeared.

After standing there for a minute, Kairi broke the spell by calling out to us, "Let's go!"

"Oh, right.", Sora said sheepishly as we went to the Palace Gate, which was locked. We banged on the doors, calling, "Open up!"

Looking for another way, Mulan looked to the pillar next to her. At that moment, Fiorina and Pollonaire stopped and looked too, then to where it led.

"Over here!", Mulan said, indicating the pillar.

Immediately, Goofy jumped onto the pillar and started climbing and so did Vitri. Donald jumped on, slid a few inches, then resumed climbing. Sora tagged along behind, and Mulan climbed last. Meanwhile, Fiorina and Pollonaire were carrying the rest of us up to where the pillar led. Gregorio and Yoris were first, then Kairi and I were next. As I was being lifted up by Fiorina, Mulan tripped and fell back down the pillar. Sora reached to catch her, but she was caught safely by Ilsa, who waited below. Once Mulan was safely at the Antechamber, where the pillar led to, the fliers fetched Ilsa. She was last since she was heavy.

Part III. Xigbar and Purple Ranger

Once we were on the Antechamber, we all (even I, thanks to my winged shoes) dropped down to the floor. Donald and Gregorio landed on their stomachs, but then got up. Ahead, we saw a cloaked figure at the end of the hall before two doors. Nearby was a statue, another figure at the shadows.

"Wait!", Mulan said.

The person flinched at the sound and turned to face them. Sora walked slowly toward him.

"…Riku?", he asked.

The rest of us looked at each other in confusion, but I turned to the figure at the shadows and saw—

"Sora!", I called. "That's not Riku!"

At that moment, the cloaked man took off his hood, showing his scar, eyepatch, and long striped hair in a ponytail. The figure in the shadows revealed himself to be Purple Ranger.

"Bingo. I'm not Riku, whoever he is.", the man said. "My name's Xigbar Retexe."

In a snap, twelve Sniper Nobodies appeared around us while Sora was distracted. When he looked back to the doors, he saw no one. But I saw Xigbar and Purple Ranger run from behind us to the Palace Gate, laughing evilly. We all then focused on our respective opponents.

KHKHKHKHKH

Ilsa faced her Sniper, and when it fired, she cast Reflect, which sent the bullet back at the Sniper, killing it. She then cast Cure on Gregorio and Mulan, who were having a hard time with their Snipers.

KHKHKHKHKH

Yoris stared intently at his opponent, and when the Sniper fired, he rolled quickly like a bowling ball and attempted to run it over, but the Nobdy teleported to the ceiling and was about to shoot at the Jubjub when Fiorina deflected the blow, having dealt with her Sniper.

KHKHKHKHKH

Goofy and I stood back-to-back, blocking shot after shot from our Snipers, protecting Donald, who has taken severe damage from his Sniper, which he luckily managed to defeat. Soon, I managed to predict their pattern and dispatched them quick.

KHKHKHKHKH

Three Snipers surrounded Sora and Pollonaire, and began firing, warping around to avoid their bullets deflected by the two. After a while, Pollonaire 'caught hold' of one of the Snipers and Sora took the chance to slash it with his Keyblade. As he did that, the Shoyru 'caught' another Sniper and impaled it with his lightsaber. (Apparently, Nobodies are made of more delicate stuff than beings of flesh.) Suddenly, the third Sniper warped behind Pollonaire. But before it could do a point-blank shot, Sora took it away in time with a Magnet spell and cut it down.

KHKHKHKHKH

Two Snipers warped around Vitri and Kairi, firing lasers at the two, who deflected them with difficulty. Suddenly, the Gelert said, "Act fast."

"Huh?", Kairi asked, confused. Instantly, Vitri leaped into the air and caught his feet at something at the ceiling. He started throwing bombs at Kairi, who deflected them, which were, for some reason, sent flying at the Snipers. These warped away, but the bombs followed them into their personal portals and wiped them out. Two more Snipers (Gregorio and Mulan's opponents) joined the fray, but they met their ends quickly when the Limit ended with Vitri dropping a large bomb from nowhere and dropped it on Kairi, who hit it and was protected from the explosion.

-This Limit's called Bomb Drop.-

KHKHKHKHKH (A/N: Too many breaks? Let's say some of the recent events happened simultaneously)

At long last, the Snipers were finally gone.

"Guess it wasn't Riku.", Goofy said.

"I knew it wasn't him from the beginning.", I muttered sorrowfully.

"Sorry.", Mulan said. "I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang."

"Oh! Right!"

Part III. Storm Rider and Argentum

We entered the Throne Room and saw the Emperor sitting upon his throne, Shang standing nearby.

"Your Excellency! Shang!", Mulan reported. "Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!"

The Emperor raised his eyebrows in realization. "Ahh. So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Y-yes, Your Excellency.", Shang answered.

"You see, two young strangers visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitors, but was quickly defeated."

"To my dishonor."

"It seems that young man and his companion were the ones that I have heard whispers about."

"Did he mention the name Riku?", Kairi asked.

"What was the color of the other guy?", Fiorina asked. "The one not in the black cloak."

"The cloaked man didn't offer his name.", The Emperor answered to both of them. "He was rather rude. And as for his partner, he was colored silver."

"Rude? Then it WAS Riku!", Sora confirmed.

"So it wasn't Xigbar who 'warned' the Emperor.", Yoris said to Gregorio.

"I had my suspicions."

At about the same moment, Donald said to Goofy: "Riku's in the Organization?"

"Gawrsh…"

"But why would he come here?", Ilsa wondered.

Just then, a huge rumble shook the palace.

"I'll check outside.", Mulan said as we turned to leave.

"Mulan!", Shang called, obviously concerned for her well being.

"Shang—guard the Emperor! I'll be fine—with them!"

"Th-that's right!", Sora added.

"Indeed.", The Emperor replied. "That is true: We need not worry while you protect us."

KHKHKHKHKH

We decided to return to the Antechamber to find some answers, but when Mulan opened the door, we saw a Crescent Unit and next to him were two (I identified to be) Pokémon. One of them was a fox-like creature covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as having nine tails, each of which was tipped with orange. It also had a fluffy crest atop its heads and a similar ruff around their necks. The other one was quadrupedal and mammal-like. Its dark blue to gray body was covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It had a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its broad, circular feet were equipped with three claws each, and spikes protruded from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs.

"A Crescent Unit!", Sora and the rest of the Lumus Squad gasped.

"Ninetales and Absol! Two at once!", I gasped, happy that there are two Pokémon for me to 'take home', even though it would be likely twice as hard.

"Former Crescent Unit, actually. I'm Argentum, and I work for the Organization now."

"What?!", gasped the whole Lumus Squad.

"Some of us want to be on the winning side, and Maleficent's definitely not it."

Argentum then whistled and from above, the Storm Rider appeared. It swooped down over us as we dodged to the ground. At the same time, Gregorio tackled Ninetales and Yoris did likewise to Absol.

As the Storm Rider glided, Argentum backflipped and landed atop its head. Sora got up and raced toward it, grabbing onto its tail. Mulan, Donald, Goofy, and Ilsa did the same. Fiorina and Pollonaire took to the skies, Kairi and Vitri with them as they held ono them. As the Heartless flew high into the air, I, staying below, took out another Option coin I ended up holding when we ended up in the Realm of Darkness. The 'coin' had a grey stone with curved lines converging to a certain point. behind that was a "V" curved inward with orange at the top and purple at the bottom. There was a purple triangle filling the 'gap' and above it were five stars alternating between orange and purple. (A/N: In Neopets, it's the Kreludor emblem.)

I cried out, "Sniper!"

In a flash, my clothes changed into a blue shirt with the emblem that was on the 'coin', jeans, my old blue sneakers (from KHR1). My weapon was now a yellow crossbow with a medium topaz at the front. Knowing what to do, I aimed at the Storm Rider overhead and fired. A large 'arrow' of light emerged from the crossbow (and its recoil almost pushed me to the ground) and flew straight for the Storm Rider.

Seconds ago…

Sora, Mulan, and Goofy were engaging Argentum while Donald and Ilsa were striking at cones on the Storm Rider's shoulders, with Fiorina and the others helping out. Just then, something hit the Storm Rider hard and shook everyone off the Storm Rider. Argentum twirled his halberd and cast Aero to save himself. Sora cast Aero to rescue himself as Goofy and Mulan were caught by Fiorina and Pollonaire and the two flyers glided down to drop them, Kairi, and Vitri. Just then, whirlwinds appeared around the square.

Meanwhile, Gregorio was dodging Ninetales' Quick Attacks and Embers by Dodge Rolling. He counterattacked with a series of jabs, but Ninetales was just too fast. The Meerca also avoided touching any of its tails, avoiding any possible curse or any such mystical whatnot, which he's right about. Yoris was firing volley after volley of elemental balls at Absol, who was smoothly evading each blast. In one of the balls that did reach the Pokémon, it cleaved the attack in half with a Razor Wind, which also bisected all other following balls in the way. Yoris saw one of these come for him and he got out of the way to launch another volley.

Up above, Pollonaire and Fiorina were fighting the Storm Rider when Sora, Donald, and Goofy rose to their level in a whirlwind and landed on the Storm Rider, which was going wild with Thunder Attacks and bombs which struck below. There, amidst the explosions, Kairi and Mulan fought Argentum as Ilsa toyed with the sitar she looted from the battle with Demyx and Blue Ranger. As she plucked the strings, water flowed about, defending her from the bombs, and doing lots of other stuff. I saw this as wierd and came over to where she was.

"Do you really think this is the right time to test a new weapon?!", I screamed at her since the explosions were loud.

"Why do you ask?!", she asked.

"Because it's not the right time! Playing a guitar—"

"Sitar!"

"—sitar amidst a barrage of bombs is just plain crazy! And you're not even experienced with it yet!"

"Why?! Demyx played this sitar!"

"He's a master of it, so it's justified! Now put it away, okay?! Try it out in our Gummi Ship's Training Room later!"

"Fine!", Ilsa said as she somehow turned the sitar into a blue 'charm' miniature.

"I didn't see Demyx's weapon come from that when we fought him.", I thought to myself. "Perhaps his defeat turned it into that when someone else took it. Or maybe it's just like the attachments I found from Vexen and Larxene."

At that time, Yoris was finally winning in his battle with Absol. By relentlessly attacking, Absol's low Level, and a stray bomb from Vitri, who was using them against the Storm Rider's, the Pokémon was finally downed. He then took out a ''Pokéball", which I gave him while Sora and the others were in the air dealing with Storm Rider, and tossed it at Absol, catching him, and sending him away. Gregorio was getting the upper hand against Ninetales as well. Despite the long range advantage, Gregorio had more stamina in the end and, taking his chance, took out a "Pokéball", which he received in the same manner as Yoris, and caught Ninetales with it.

Above, Sora and the others dealt the final blow on the Storm Rider and as it fell. Kairi and Argentum locked weapons at one another with Mulan standing by. Seeing the falling Storm Rider, the female Keyblader kicked Argentum in the groin, then kicked him backwards with the same foot. Before the Crescent Unit could recover, the giant dragon Heartless fell upon him and atop it were Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fiorina, and Pollonaire.

"That was a tough one.", Kairi sighed in relief, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Just then, Shang rushed out from the door and embraced Mulan, to her surprise, who hugged him in return.

"Mulan! You're all right!", he said.

"Way to go!", Vitri remarked.

Realizing he was still hugging her, Shang released her and they looked away from one another embarrassed. Above the palace, fireworks blazed.

Part IV. The Emperor's Gift

In the Throne Room…

"Once again, you have served China well.", The Emperor declared. "It would please me to reward you." Donald and Vitri shook their hands together gleefully. "What is it that you wish?" Goofy rubbed his rumbling stomach.

"Well… You say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?", Sora asked.

"That is all you request?"

Before any of us could say anything else, Sora confirmed, "Yes." and we all hung our heads.

"Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops as well as test our special unit."

"Did you?", Kairi asked.

The Emperor chuckled ans continued, "I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed."

"He said a ragtag team of various fighters had arrived, and they would take care of things.", Shang finished.

"That's gotta be Riku!", Sora confirmed.

"But what's he doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII?", Goofy asked.

"No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough."

"Yeah, that's good!", Donald cheered.

"I wonder.", Fiorina thought to herself, not part of the conversation, though I could 'hear' it. "Was that Ranger Wi— It can't be. I don't know."

"Uhh… Fiorina?", I said. "I hear your thoughts, you know. You should be careful."

"Oh, sorry.", she said audibly. "I was just, uhh… unsure of myself."

"You know, Fiorina? Lately, you have been lsing control of your telepathy powers. On occasion, we keep hearing your thoughts."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Ah… Now then, Fa Mulan.", said the Emperor, halting our conversation. "Do you have a request?"

"I'd like Shang…I-I mean… well… The Captain…"

"Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?"

"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?", Mulan asked, surprising Shang.

The Emperor chuckled again and said, "I hardly expected such humble requests. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan… Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No way…"

"Two reeds together are stronger than one.", the Emperor said. "But the choice is yours alone."

"Thank you, Your Excellency!", Mulan said.

Sora and the rest (including myself) were about to turn and leave when the Emperor called, "Oh, and before you go, I wish to offer you the special unit I mentioned earlier."

"Are you certain, Emperor?", I asked, confused.

"Yes. Guards."

A large door from the side which we never noticed before opened. Two imperial guards emerged form it and brought with them—

"A Wizard and Defender Heart—", Sora began to say.

"Heartfuls.", I finished. "See the colours. Primarily yellow, white, and orange."

"You see, during Shan-Yu's attacks in our villages, some of our soldiers, not in my regiment, encountered these two during a skirmish.", Shang explained. "They acted differently and didn't attack them. In fact, the Heartless attacked them and they protected the soldiers, too. When the regiment returned to the Palace, these Heartfuls, as Rael calls them, followed. Since some of our soldiers aren't as trusting as the regiment who befriended them, the Heartfuls were locked up, and they didn't resist. Some of the generals had plans to use them as a fail-safe in the event Shan-Yu invaded the palace, but—"

"Lux attacked before they could get the chance?", Gregorio guessed.

"Yes, and unfortunately, the very generals with those ideas were… turned into Heartless.", the Emperor said. "So we didn't consider about them until now. I wish to leave them to your service."

"Are you saying you somehow knew we would take them, assuming we did, Your Excellency?", Kairi asked skeptically.

"I don't know why, but I somehow felt they would be better off with you."

"Well, normally, we don't take such offers from strangers, especially if it seems too good to be true.", I said. "But since you're the Emperor, who are we to refuse? We'll take them."

As I said that, I thought I saw someone behind a pillar but before I could find out, he disappeared.

I turned to Shang and asked a question.

"By the way, Captain? What made you sure that that little red dragon was telling the truth?"

"Wasn't it the truth?", Shang replied. "That Mulan's a woman?"

"That's beside the point. Even if he did say the truth, why did you believe him instantly? Is it in the legends that dragons are always truthful? Is that why?"

"I think so."

"Well, you see, that dragon said he was a family guardian to the Fa family. But the truth was that he was doing this to be a guardian **again**, which means he was lying. I can't believe you took Mushu's words for granted."

"Well, sorry.", apologized Shang, who rubbed the back of his head. "But what's happened has happened and you can't change that."

"Oh well. Good luck with Mulan."

"Wha…"

"Never mind."

(A/N: I found out later that the guy behind the pillar was someone from the "Story Crew", which were first hinted upon in "Escape From The Heartless".)

Gummi Ship Time: Demyx's Sitar

In the Training Room, Twilight Town Simulation…

Pollonaire and Vitri were knocked down by a surge of water. They got up and faced Ilsa, who was using the sitar and utilizing its water powers.

"You did well, Ilsa.", said the Shoyru.

"Thank you. This could add up to my arsenal."

"I agree.", said Vitri. "Melee, Cure spells, Reflect spell, a matrix spell (An Trestagh!), and now a Water sitar. What're you gonna call that?"

"I'll call it Arpeggio."

"Nice name.", said Pollonaire.

"I'll have to—" Vitri was about to say when he was given another harsh look. "—agree with you on that."

**Argentum**

A former Crescent Unit who joined the Organization. Rode the Storm Rider probably as a test to "earn his keep". Met his end underneath the Storm Rider.

-Sheesh! I forgot to set the six-figher limit. And I was expressing too many ideas in a hurry. I'll try and promise that it won't happen again.-


	23. Chapter 56: Back to Beast's Castle

nightelf37: Remember, only the OCs and plot belong to me. I got nothing to say for now.

[*text*], if we went to Beast's Castle first before Land of Dragons.

{*text*}, if it was vice versa (which is 'canon' in this fanfic).

Chapter 56: Back to Beast's Castle

Part I. The Ball (Crashed)

In a dream…

I saw flashes of events, one of them had me in front of a chimera of sorts, with a head of a snake, torso and arms of a monkey, and the abdomen and tail of a cat. (A/N: This is Mrfipp's Carl.) Beside that chimera was a portal of darkness.

"Cross that portal and find the _____. We'll need him to seal Neopia's Keyhole!"

"Got it!"

I then saw myself cross it— and suddenly I was falling backwards. As I was about to hit the ocean below, I was hit by a tidal wave, not that I ever got hit by one before. Next thing I knew, I was in the sky. It was dawn there. I continued falling, and before I knew it, I was in the water again. Still, I seemed to be breathing. I then flipped and landed on an invisible platform.

Before I knew it, doves flew from underneath my feet, revealing a green circular platform with a triangle with 3 circles in its edges colored red, blue, and yellow respectively. As I saw the doves fly off, I was suddenly in third person view; I saw myself. I then looked up and saw a cloaked figure (not of the Organization I soon came to know) drop a small sack onto me (not "me" me, but me from the beginning). I saw myself doze off for a while, then awaken once more. I then turned to the cloaked figure and saw that he had a badge which consisted of a closed, red, and thick paperback book. As the figure disappeared, I woke up.

-A/N: That figure is not from the Story Crew, but of its archnemesis, the Book Troop. Their purpose is to alter events so that the bad guys win. So far, their efforts have been in vain due to the Story Crew's intervention.-

KHKHKHKHKH

"Get up! We're almost there!"

I woke up with a start to see Fiorina. As I got up from my bunker, I said, "What's wrong with the Refresher system Gregorio installed? Recently, I'm always being woken up."

On cue, Gregorio poked his head into the room and said, "Sorry about the problems in the Refresher system. I'll try and get some time to fix it."

"Do that.", said Fiorina. "He always wakes up tired ever since."

KHKHKHKHKH

In Beast's Castle…

Belle was in her room preparing for a night of ballroom dancing. She was humming to herself as she finished putting on her (trademark yellow) dress when the Wardrobe said, "I hope tonight goes well."

"So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous."

"The master does have his shy side, you know."

KHKHKHKHKH

Finally, we landed and as we entered the castle, we saw the Beast pacing in the Entrance Hall, wearing a fancy suit.

'Hey there!", Sora greeted. Donald looked around.

"No Heartless and no Nobodies!", he said.

"I think they're close, though…", I said. "So we—

"Better watch out!", Kairi finished.

The Beast sighed in frustration.

"What are you so mad about?", Yoris asked.

"Why are you here?", the beast asked.

"The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere.", Pollonaire explained. "We're looking for a way in."

"Hmph."

Just then, from we saw Belle walk down the east staircase.

"Tonight is very important.", Beast said as he walked up the stairs and met her at the entrance to the Ballroom. They bowed to each other. She took his arm, and he led her into the Ballroom. We stood there for a few seconds, then Vitri spoke up.

"Why didn't they even have the time to greet Kairi [and me]?"

"Perhaps we came at a bad time.", Goofy suggested.

"Well, there's only one way to find out.", said Donald and as he ran up the stairs, I was hearing "Hakuna Matata". Everyone, even Donald, stared at my backpack, which was shaking. Embarrassed, I took out what was making the music; a 'radio' of some kind. I turned it off, returned it, then apologized.

Sora rolled his eyes, and as Donald continued up the stairs, he took Kairi's hand and followed. Taking the hint, Vitri grabbed Fiorina and did likewise. Following were Ilsa and Pollonaire, with Goofy coming after them. Just as Gregorio and Yoris were about to follow, I told them, "Maybe you should head to where the 'rose' is. Beast treasures it yet there are no guards."

"You got it.", Yoris said as he and Gregorio headed off to where it was.

Just as I was about to head to the Ballroom, I heard something from behind. I turned to see two Pokémon; A Gulpin chasing a Wurmple.

"Easy as pie.", I said as I tossed two "Pokéballs" and caught both of them. As the balls warped away, I continued to the door and opened it. There, I saw the Beast and Belle in the middle of the Ballroom staring into each other's eyes.

"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening.", Lumiere announced. As I entered and closed the door behind me, joining Sora and the others, he added, "And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too."

"A welcome indeed.", two familiar voices said.

Belle was surprised and she hugged the Beast close, who looked up at the railing above the dance floor. Sora and I ran further into the ballroom and turned around to see a cloaked man standing behind the railing. With him was Green Ranger, who had a III on his front (I only saw his back the first time I saw him).

"The Organization!", Sora gasped.

"Anarchy Force!", I gasped.

"You don't know when to quit.", said Xaldin.

"Oh yeah! We'll show you!", Donald said, as the rest (sans Yoris and Gregorio) came over.

"Get out!", Beast said as he left Belle and ran toward Xaldin and blue Ranger. Belle glares and said, "Not tonight!"

Green Ranger snapped his fingers and several Dragoon Nobodies appeared. The Beast ran and swiped through them with a roar.

"We've come to take something you hold very dear."

As Beast let out a loud bellow, Xaldin said, "Yes. Let your anger grow…"

The two then disappeared, leaving the Nobodies to take care of us.

'Beast! We have to get rid of these guys first!", Sora said.

"I'm with you!", I said.

"Me, too.", said Ilsa.

"Me, three.", Fiorina.

"Four.", Kairi.

"The rest of us will protect Belle.", Pollonaire said as he, the others, and the castle staff quickly hurried Belle out to the balcony away from the fight. Lumiere however, stayed behind and went over to me.

"Mind if I assist you once more?", he said.

"Of course.", I said as the candlestick hopped on my head and got ready to shoot flames.

(My Escape from the Heartless chapter on him (as well as Belle, Beast, and Ilsa) will explain how he got his 'powers'. Or I could say the "Story Crew" (as explained in Chapter 4 of "Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender") changed things.)

KHKHKHKHKH

A few minutes earlier…

Gregorio and Yoris made it to the West Wing, to where the Rose was.

"Finally, we made it.", Yoris said, gasping for breath.

"What was Rael so paranoid about?", Gregorio asked himself. Suddenly, Dragoon Nobodies appeared and were bent on taking the rose.

"I guess this answers your question.", Yoris said, taking out his bazooka. Gregorio did likewise with his javelin and they attacked.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Oh just great!", Vitri cursed to himself. Dusks and Dragoons were in the balcony headed for Belle as he, Pollonaire, Donald, and Goofy fended them off and surrounded the Princess of Heart. As for the servants, they were ignored by the Nobodies even as they scrambled. The four were having a difficult time parrying the lances, and Donald had the worst time. His problem was that his staff was not appropriate for such; Goofy uses a shield (and was currently a large-radius one), Pollonaire had Force Powers and a 'sword', and Vitri's got two of those, sans Force Powers. As a result, he was knocked out fairly quick, but since Nobodies were the enemy, they did not go after his Heart.

"Protect Belle at all costs!", Pollonaire commanded to no one in particular.

"We know, we know!", Vitri complained. "You've been telling us that practically every minute."

"Look out!", Goofy gasped.

The two Neopets turned to him, then to where he was pointing, and saw a team of Dusks and Dragoons head for them. They too fast to be avoided or blocked and were about to get hit when a flurry of fireballs wiped them out. The three turned to see me with a candlestick that was spinning its 'arms'.

"Need backup?", I asked then turned to Donald and cast Cura on him.

"How is a candlestick able to shoot fire?", Goofy asked. "It reminds me of Sora summoning Mushu back at the threat of Xehanort's Heartless (Kingdom Hearts 1)."

"Lumiere was using my Fire Materia.", I explained. "Which is inserted at his underside."

-A/N: That's not the real reason, though it could be. I'll explain in Escape From The Heartless-

"Okay.", said the three, convinced.

"Come on, guys. We've dealt with all the Nobodies around here.", I said as we took Belle back into the Ballroom. The castle staff came out of hiding and joined us.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Where's Belle!?", Sora asked, after finishing off the last Dragoon.

"Over here!", I called, then indicated her.

"Whew, she's okay."

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all.", Kairi said.

Suddenly, the Beast realized something and raced out of the Ballroom.

"What's wrong?", she asked as Belle quickly ran after him.

"The rose!", I gasped, running after them. "I hope Gregrio and Yoris have protected it!"

"What?!", everyone else in the Lumus Squad asked as they followed.

Part II. The Stolen Rose

In the Beast's Room in the West Wing…

Beast was pacing around the room, with Yoris and Gregorio watching him with scared faces. Suddenly, he roared and slammed the floor, shaking the two off their feet.

"What's wrong?", Belle asked. "Please, calm down!"

As she went closer, the Beast swung to face her, who held up her hands.

"Calm down!? You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?"

"Hey. What's with you?", Fiorina asked in an agitated tone.

"It's the rose.", Ilsa said. "Beast's rose."

"What, that? He took it?"

"But surely, you can find another rose…", Belle said.

"That rose is not like any other ordinary roses, Belle.", Ilsa cut in, angered as much as Beast for Belle's unawareness of his curse. "It's a special one. The reason why the Beast is what he currently is."

Just then, the Beast turned away and said, "Belle… Sora… I want you all to leave the castle." He then turned toward us again and said, "Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle."

"You can't mean that…", Belle pleaded, but the Beast said nothing further. Belle was about to reach a hand out to him when Ilsa stopped her and shook her head. Kairi was shedding tears from all the drama. Vitri, who was closest, offered her a tissue paper to blow on. She took it, blew on it, and returned it to him, who made a face of slight disgust as he bundled it up and tossed it to a nearby corner. Immediately, a broom hopped over to it and swept it away

(A/N: Come on. I didn't think there would be a wastebasket in their timeline. As for the broom, he's just a random character I could think of at the moment.)

Meanwhile, Gregorio turned to Sora and said, "I think his mind's all made up."

"Yeah."

As Belle turned away Sora said, "Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down."

Belle nodded, turned to look at the Beast one more time, then left. Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere were in a hallway in the West Wing. Belle waved solemnly at them as she walked by and down the stairs.

"Poor child…", said Mrs. Potts as we soon came over.

"How could it have come to this?", said Cogsworth.

"And they were so looking forward to this evening…", said Chip with a sorrowful face.

"Now, now—no need to be so sad, dear.", said her mother. "Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over."

"What's so special about that one rose, anyway?", Kairi asked.

I turned to explain to her the curse upon Beast and the servants. Why she wasn't surprised by the fact that there is a walking and talking candlestick, clock, teapot, and teacup was because Sora had introduced them to her and assured that they were friends.

I then turned to the four objects and said, "I presume there is a time limit in the curse, right? A rose can't live forever cut off, probably not even a magical one."

"You're right.", said Lumiere. "He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose."

"Ah, but that is not all…", said Cogsworth. "Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life."

"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom…", said Mrs. Potts.

"Poor Beast! Then we have to get it back.", said Sora.

"Please do!", pleaded Chip.

"We can't without the Beast, though. If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself."

We all nodded, then returned to the Beast's room.

"Hey, Beast.", Ilsa called.

The Beast sighed and said, "Leave me alone."

"Come on now, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would've sacrificed yourself to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Perhaps you left nothing for yourself while you were at it. I mean, would you really throw your happiness away? The rose is your one and only hope, isn't it? Well, it's likewise for your servants, too. So don't throw away your last chance. Do you remember what it was like before Belle came here? Before I came here?"

The Beast stood straight from his hunched position, remembering.

"See? You can't give up. Not now.", cheered Yoris.

"I know one thing.", said the Beast.

"What?", Sora asked.

"This castle belongs to me. Neither Xaldin Droftrah, nor his green-clad companion will ever be welcome here."

"That's the spirit!", Ilsa said, clasping her fist and palm together.

Part III. Search for the Rose.

Finally convincing the Beast, (as well as getting the Rumbling Rose keychain from him) we headed out to seek Xaldin and Green Ranger. As we reached the entrance hall, we heard a voice.

"So, Beast…you came after all."

We loked up to see Xaldin standing high at a stained-glass window, holding the enchanted rose. With him was Green Ranger.

"You had us worried.", said Green Ranger. "I was afraid you'd given up for good."

"What do you guys really want?", I demanded.

"…Kingdom Hearts.", said Xaldin as he took off his hood, revealing black dreadlocks, big sidebruns, and blue eyes. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast—that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!"

"What about you, Ranger?! What are YOUR plans? You aren't Nobodies!"

"It's none of your concern.", said Green Ranger as he snapped his fingers to summon Dragoons and Dusks to our location. Not having the time to bother with these, I cast Shockwave Pulsar upon the opposition and they were dealt with in an instant.

Gently, Xaldin and Green Ranger floated down from the high pedestal, looked back at us and then left through the front door. We followed them into the Courtyard, but they were no longer in sight. Just then, Fiorina noticed something and looked up to see Belle on the balcony outside her window, who sighed and looked to the Courtyard. When she saw us below, she gasped, about to head back inside. But instead, She looked to the spot on the balcony next to her. She disappeared for a while, then reemerged with the rose and called down to us.

"Look! It's the rose!"

"Good job, Belle!", Pollonaire called. "Stand by as we come over to your location."

But unfortunately, Xaldin appeared and grabbed her.

"#?!&!", I said, with the swear word blocked by a crow's caw.

As the Organization Member juped from the balcony and flew off, I instructed Fiorina and Pollonaire to fly after them. As they followed Xaldin, we followed them from the ground. Even when we lost sight of them, Gregorio's Scanner told us where they were. Eventually, we located them at the Bridge. As we approached the wind duo (Xaldin and Green Ranger), Pollonaire and Fiorina landed beside us.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!", Beast roared at them.

"With pleasure, but we'd rather travel light…", replied Green Ranger.

"What shall I leave behind?", Xaldin asked. "Belle? Or the rose?"

The Beast growled, torn between the only one (other than the Lumus Squad) who doesn't shun him for his appearance and the item tied to the curse on him and his servants.

Making his choice, he chose Belle and began to run to her. Catching Xaldin off guard, Belle elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed the rose. Before Green Ranger could do anything, a flash bang landed on the ground near him (tossed by Vitri, of course). As the Lumus Squad (and Beast) turned away (Fiorina informed everyone via thought-speak), the flash bang exploded and blinded the wind duo. As Belle continued running towards us, Beast and Sora, who said "Good one, Belle!", bypassed her and charged towards the wind duo, who quickly recovered from the flash and leaped away in time.

As they landed away from us, the wind duo threw up his hands creating six small pillars of dust each which had lightning bolts inside them. They then released their arms and the dust cleared, leaving six naginata for Xaldin and six spears for Green Ranger, which teleport into the air above him. They caught two in each hand, and created a wind tunnel that held the other two.

"Where's the fun in this?", said Green Ranger.

"It's not supposed to be fun!", Ilsa called from behind.

"Then let's have you in the game, too."

The wind duo then sent their lances straight for us. Three each snagged Ilsa, Kairi, Gregorio and me, and then sent us into the air. As we were let go, I saw Sora preparing an Aeroga spell to cushion our landing. Looking at Gregorio and Ilsa and winking at them, I positioned myself to thrust them and Kairi down faster, leaving me 'last' to land. Taking my chance, I morphed into Parrot Ranger and landed on my feet as the others were cushioned by Sora's Aeroga.

As I turned toward Kairi, I said, "The Ranger with the lances and the 'III' is the 'bad' guy; I use a pistol."

I summoned the Jungle Pistol and we got ready for battle; the Beehive Barrier appeared again. At once, the wind duo called back their lances, then charged them all upon us. Most of them we dodged with moderate difficulty, but Beast grabbed two, mid-air and tossed them back at Xaldin. Before either him or Green Ranger could catch them with their wind powers. They were stunned by a few shots from my Jungle Pistol, a Strike Raid from Kairi, and a javelin toss from Gregorio. Sora and Beast took this chance to perform a Limit.

(I know I said I wouldn't elaborate on the canon-in-game Limits, but I'll make this an exception. And perhaps a few others.)

Beast wrapped his cape around Sora, protecting him, then both of them roared, damaging Xaldin and Green Ranger. Afterwards, Sora to dashed towards them in a flurry of slashes, and Beast slammed the ground, stunning the wind duo. They finished by standing back to back and howling once more, amounting to loads of damage. As the Limit ended, evrything suddenly went dark. When it became bright again, Xaldin and Green Ranger were atop their lances which formed into a dragon. As this 'dragon' fired a wide blue energy beam across the bridge we were on, some of us scattered, while Ilsa and I just defended ourselves. When the wind duo finally landed with their weapons close by, I nodded to Gregorio, and he knew what I intended to do. At the same moment, Sora did likewise with Ilsa. (Almost) simultaneously, the four of us performed two Limits; the Leaping Slammer and Comet Lance.

Sora and Ilsa began leapfrogging over one another, making shockwaves as they landed their weapon/fists on the ground, which headed for the wind duo, who evaded these, but not Gregori and me as we charged in the same fashion as Meteor Strike (Gregrio's Limit with Sora). As Sora and Ilsa caught up, the Meerca and I finished with a flurry of magical arrows. Then, after a couple of seconds, Ilsa and Sora emerged from way above the wind duo and created a 'crater' upon landing, which its shock waves knocked them down.

Xaldin then got up and shouted, "That's It! I'm calling up my Redux right now!"

Part IV. Aerial Giants

"विष्णु वाहन, Vahana of Lord Vishnu, Garuda!", Xaldin called out.

"Wind Zord, descend!", Green Ranger called.

Once again, the ground shook, but this time, our surroundings didn't change. Instead, we saw up in the air a white, titanic man-eagle with a crown on its head. Xaldin leaped into the air and landed on the head. As it took off, a green humanoid, green-colored, avian-themed mecha landed on the bridge, miraculously not breaking it, and once Green Ranger boarded it, it took off. I called for the Samurai Star Chopper and instantly, it appeared and stopped right next to the bridge.

"Hop in, everybody!", I said. Strangely without hesitating, everyone hopped in and we took off. Somewhere in the skies, I eventually located the two wind duo's giants. They didn't notice me as I flew overhead Garuda's crown, which had a hole.

"Sora!", I commanded."The five of you head down that hole! Inside is Xaldin, who is piloting the Redux. Don't ask how I know. Just go for it!"

Without hesitation, Sora and the others headed for the door, then they jumped off, falling through the Redux's hole perfectly. It was at that moment when it and the Wind Zord detected my prescence.

"So the Young Ranger wants to play big, eh?", said Green Ranger. "Well, you're playing with the big boys now! Digi-Ground, Initiate!"

In an instant, a virtual platfrom materialized below us. As Garuda and Wind Zord landed. I transformed my Chopper into Zord form and descended to the Digi-Ground, too.

"Okay!", said Green Ranger. "Let's get it started!"

As his Zord and Garuda assumed battle stances, I had my Zord do so, too. Then the battle started. Garuda was the first to charge. As it rolled up its fist to punch, I had my Zord leap in the air, and as I received the Serpent Sword disc, I inserted it and the Sword appeared in my Zord's left hand. As I was about to land, I had my Zord turn the sword down toward Garuda. However, the Redux clasped its hand on the sword, but then, my Zord landed its bottom on Garuda's head, dealing damage.

As my Zord continued riding piggyback on the Redux, the Wind Zord summoned a lance and started to charge at me. Immediately, I had my Zord flip, taking Garuda with it between the legs and flipping it around. As my Zord landed on its hands, I followed through and slammed Garuda on the Digi-Ground, and then swatted aside the oncoming lance.

"You must be in a panic right now.", Green Ranger taunted. "Don't you think you should surrender now?"

"Not a chance!", I replied as I observed Garuda, which was currently in a deranged 'state'. Sora and the others were probably distracting Xaldin from his Redux controls.

"Okay, then. No more holding back!"

The Wind Zord then twirled its lance and then it charged again. This time, I backflipped and landed behind Garuda, which was subsequently stabbed by the Wind Zord.

Inside the Redux…

Inside a Castle Oblivion battle matrix-esque field, Sora and co, were having a hard time defeating Xaldin, and despite the fact he couldn't use his 'lance 'dragon' attack, but he could still skewer the lot with his lances. He had them cornered and was about to finish them off when a large lance appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Xaldin, who got pushed aside, instead of getting a stab wound. Sora took the chance to do his Limit with Beast and Kairi did likewise with Gregorio, doing the Meteor Strike. Xaldin could do nothing but take the hit and after all that, Ilsa finished him off with an uppercut to the jaw.

Back on the Digi-Ground…

My Zord was already running out of 'time' when suddenly, Garuda vanished, leaving the Wind Zord's lance behind, as well as six orbs which descended through the Digi-Ground. Taking advantage of Green Ranger's distraction, both from seeing Garuda disappear and his attempt to retrieve his lance, I had my Zord quickly bisect the Wind Zord by the waist. I happened to hit a weak spot since it began to explode in places, then ended with a bang. As I got out of my Zord, I saw Green Ranger demorph into, unsurprisingly, a Xaldin lookalike with a navy shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

I took out my Delta Device, and declared him of conspiring with Xaldin and of tormenting an innocent (Beast has not done anything against the Organization, and in our encounter with Black Ranger and his partner back at Hollow Bastion, he did not participate in the fighting). As usual, he was branded guilty and was contained. As I landed gently back on the Bridge, we saw Xaldin clutch his stomach in pain.

"Is this the end?", he asked as his six naginata fell around him. He and his weapons then faded away in a flurry of clouds. But as it cleared, we saw one of the naginata remain and a Mushrooms XIII appear. It clapped, saying, "Well done. You have defeated Xaldin. I'm No. 3. and no, I have absolutely no relationship whatever with Xaldin and Green Ranger."

"What's our challenge here?", Ilsa asked as she restrained Beast (She was just as strong as he is, despite her additional magic).

"Collect 450 of my prizes within my time limit. Sora, choose four companions for this challenge."

"Hmm… I choose, Fiorina, Pollonaire, Yoris, and… Parrot Ranger.", the Keyblader said.

"I don't see any Rangers anywhere.", No. 3 said. Sure enough, I was no longer around. As Parrot Ranger, that is. I was at the back with the mentioned three, Donald, Goofy, and Vitri.

"Uhh… I'll choose Vitri instead."

"Booya!", said the Gelert as he and the other three aforementioned came over to Sora.

"Your reward for clearing my challenge is this lance Xaldin left behind and another Lens.", said No. 3.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Commendably done.", No. 3 said as the 450th prize was collected. "Here are your prizes."

The Mushroom disappeared, leaving behind a Lens. As Gregorio took the lance and I the Lens (which enabled my DirLuxGun to "spreadfire".), the castle staff arrived.

Belle handed the rose to the Beast and said, "Here. It's yours again."

As the Beast took it, he began to say, "Belle…"

"I know. You want me to leave the castle."

"What matters is… You weren't hurt by Xaldin… You're safe. And… I'm very grateful to you…for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do.", she said with a smile "You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be."

"Listen, Belle…", said the beast as he placed the rose on the ground.

"Yes?"

The Beast was having a hard time forming words, and he glanced at the group.

"Say it!", Sora encouraged.

"Go on!", said Lumiere.

"C'mon!", Yoris cheered, clapping his Rayman Hands.

"You can do it!", Ilsa called.

"We have confidence.", Chip said.

"Don't be bashful, now.", said Goofy.

The Beast looked back at Belle and said, "Belle, I'd like you to stay… With me… Please?"

Belle smiled and held out her hand. The Beast understood and placed a hand on her waist and around her hand.

"I will.", she answered and the Beast smiled.

"Maestro—music!", Lumiere called, and suddenly, music played and the pair began to dance.

(A/N: You know who I mean.)

"Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?", Sora asked his friends.

"Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right.", Goofy answered.

"She is rather unique, isn't she?", remarked Lumiere.

"Always ready for a little adventure.", added Chip.

"The two of them do seem made for each other.", finished Cogsworth.

"Yeah, they sure do!", Ilsa said.

As the two continued to dance, we bid farewell and teleported right back to the Gummi ship.

Gummi Ship Time: McSpanky's

"What's our next destination?", Kairi asked.

"Port Royal.", Donald answered, who was on the wheel.

"Hey, that's that?", she asked, pointing to something in space. It looked like a hamburger, and it had a scary, angry face.

"It looks like a fast-food store to me. Let's try out their food. I'm tired of our current Gummi Ship food supplies."

"I hope there's a way to attach to the doorway."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Welcome to McSpanky's?", a male voice said. "Please stick out your tongue on the scanner."

In front of us was a tongue scanner, which was on top of a reception desk. Shrugging, Sora went first and stuck out his tongue on the scanner. A harmless, yet ticklish laser scanner was emitted onto the tongue

"Order identified.", said the voice. "Your food will be sent to the Gummi Ship. As for the cost, it will be siphoned from your wallets and accounts. Next."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Wow! This burger's uber-delicious!"

"The best spaghetti I ever tasted!"

"If only our own shops had food this yummy."

"This omelette is better than the one at Tyrannia, but only just."

"I wonder if we'll cross paths with it again."

The eleven of us were at the main hold, eating the food we purchased at the McSpanky's.

"I wonder how much money was spent.", Kairi wondered as she munched on a cheeseburger.

"According to my calculations, we still have enough for some stuff to synthesize and healing items.", Virti stated as he held a scientific calculator. "Despite the expensive food, we happened to hoard enough munny from the Heartless and Nobodies we beat, especially at the battle at the Great Maw."

"That's good.", Pollonaire remarked, then yawned. "We better get to sleep now."

"I second the motion.", muttered Goofy.


	24. Chapter 57: Back to Port Royal

nightelf37: Remember, only the OCs and plot belong to me.

Rael: By the way, who do you think could serve as voice actors for some of the characters here?

Sokka: So long as they aren't using my voice actor. Aren't those ideas from Mrfipp?

nightelf37: How'd you know him? I haven't seen him use a fanfiction of your TV show.

Sokka: I don't know.

nightelf37: Forget it. I'll list them next chapter.

Chapter 57: Back to Port Royal

Part I. The Curse is Back?

Somewhere in Isla de Muerta…

It was eerie and quiet in the island. Treasures left unguarded, no one to take them. Just then, a hooded man emerged from a Dark Corridor. Following him was a Power Ranger who resembled the Gold Ranger (from Power Rangers Zeo™) and had an X (Roman for ten) on the front. They walked to the large treasure chest full of medallions and did something to it.

KHKHKHKHKH

The Lumus Squad landed at the Rampart in Port Royal.

"So this is Port Royal?", Kairi asked Sora.

"Yes, it is.", he answered.

"You know, I sense something different about this place.", Kairi muttered.

"We had the same feeling too, y'know.", Yoris remarked.

"In fact, it feels like only one of us is as… well…"

"'Detailed'?", I answered.

"Yes!", Kairi said, snapping her fingers. "That's it!"

"I figured as much."

Just then, we heard a noise from somewhere.

"That's coming from the port.", said Gregorio. "Let's check it out."

We headed for the Harbor and there, we found Jack Sparrow being chased by several cursed pirates.

"Jack!", I called.

"Zola! Laer! Some Lumus Squad assistance!"

"Dammit! First, my classmates! Now, Jack Sparrow!"

"On what?", Fiorina asked.

"Calling me by that!", I replied to her, outraged. "I hated it when I was called by that name."

Sora, not part of the conversation, called back to the pirate and corrected him.

(A/N: I wonder how many times I have said that?)

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?", the pirate called back, who was by now surrounded by the undead.

"Aye aye…", Sora sighed as we headed to the enemy.

KHKHKHKHKH

(I decided to skip the battle here, sorry.)

Once the pirates were defeated, Sora said, "Those pirates were cursed. I'd thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec gold… What gives?"

"Some scallywag must've got greedy.", Jack Sparrow replied. As he saw our hostile looks on him, he then said, "Oh, I see… You don't trust me, do you?" We nodded. "Likely a wise choice, I AM a pirate, mates." Just then, he noticed our new member. "Who is this cute lass?"

"Kairi.", Gregorio answered, then whispered. "She and Sora have a thing for each other."

Before he could say more, we heard Elizabeth's voice calling.

"Jack! Sora!", she said as she ran up to us.

"Elizabeth!", we called in return.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow was thinking, "Some sticky business is afoot, I fear."

But before he could leave. Elizabeth stopped him and said, "Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why, so he went to Isla de Muerta—to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him."

"Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass."

"Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?"

"Well, if any lass could…"

"Are you sure he's in trouble?", Fiorina asked.

"No. Not certain.", Elizabeth answered. "But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right."

"Lucky man…", Jack muttered.

"Please, Jack!", Elizabeth pleaded. "Take me to him!"

"Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me."

"I shall reward you. Of course…you do owe Will. He has saved your life before."

"Right. Shall we?"

Part II. Luxord and Gold Ranger

A few minutes later, and a tussle with some pirates and Lance Soldiers, we boarded the Black Pearl and set sail for Isla de Muerta. Kairi was being introduced to Elizabeth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were up at the aftdeck, Vitri and Gregorio were at the portside railing, Pollonaire and Yoris at the starboard railing, and I was creating more custom Keyblades, with Ilsa and Fiorina watching me.

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!", Vitri suddenly called. Everyone turned their attention to where he was pointing and we saw Will unconscious on the Interceptor's railing.

"Will!", Elizabeth called. As Jack placed a hand to his chest, she turned to him, "Stop that, Jack. We've got to rescue him!"

The Black Pearl was positioned next to the Interceptor, and then we boarded it. As the others (save for Jack Sparrow, who stayed at the wheel, and Sora, who made sure he wouldn't abandon us in the event of a 'monster' attack) searched for survivors, Elizabeth and Kairi picked up Will and took him to the stateroom. Soon enough, finding no one else on board, the rest of us followed and so did Jack and Sora.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Will, wake up.", Elizabeth was calling. Slowly, Will opened his eyes.

"Elizabeth…"

"What happened?"

"The medallions…and…the stone chest—someone's taken them… Next thing I knew, we were attacked…but I couldn't see who it was—his face was shrouded…in a black hood. Also, there was someone in a suit somewhat like the one who conspired with Barbossa."

"The Organization.", Sora muttered.

"Anarchy Force.", I muttered.

"We found a way out of the cave…but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us…", Will continued. "I've seen their likes before, but I can't remember where… I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship…"

"Will…", Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth… I feel rather…"

Will fell asleep in Elizabeth's arms and she lay him down.

"Our turn, guys.", , Ilsa said.

Elizabeth stood up and said, "You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there."

"Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today.", the captain cut in. "Thank ye. We're turning for home."

As Jack turns to leave, Ilsa asked, "Just like that?"

"Just like that!", he answered as he returned to the deck. As he opened the doors, he stopped and said, "Don't remember invitin' you."

As we came over, we saw a figure in a black cloak and a Ranger resembling Zeo Ranger Gold (Power Rangers Zeo™) appear, with the treasure chest beside them.

"So it was the Orrrganization and Anarchy Force.", Fiorina concluded. "We'll handle this!"

The cloaked figure held out a hand and said, "The Darkness of men's hearts—drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless—a veritable maelstrom of avarice:"

A large Heartless (identified in my Scan as a Grim Reaper) appeared, swinging its pendulum-like axe.

"I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII and Anarchy Force?", Gold Ranger asked.

"And you want an answer now?", Jack Sparrow asked in return.

"Precisely!"

The two disappeared, leaving us to fight the Heartless. We expected a difficult battle, but it was surprisingly easy. In a few Limits, we were done and it fell off the port side and into the deep ocean. Whether it's headed for Davy Jones' locker or not, I couldn't care less.

"Oh, yeah!", Vitri whooped.

"Not over yet!", I said as I turned to the chest.

The two mysterious figures appeared again and were standing behind the treasure chest. The Organization member took off his hood, revealing his blond hair and stubble. He also had blue eyes and a Nobody insignia earring on his left ear.

"This is Luxord Oenroc and Gold Ranger saying, "Thanks for the Heart."", said the Organization member.

"Throw him overboard!", Jack Sparrow ordered.

"Aye aye!", Sora answered.

"You bet!", Polonaire agreed, ready to 'throw' the two overboard.

"Parley!", Luxord called.

"'Scuse me?", Capt. Sparrow asked, not hearing him clearly.

Parley!", Gold Ranger repeated.

"Barley?", Goofy asked, not hearing him clearly.

"Parley.", Gregorio corrected.

"It's a bit of a pirates' code.", Jack explained to us. "Anyone who invokes 'parley' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete."

"This is no time for rules!", Sora complained.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code." He then turned to Luxord and Gold Ranger, saying. "All right, you two. Out with it!"

"We surrender the chest with our humblest apologies.", said Gold Ranger.

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want…?"

"Just some souvenirs…for the memories.", Luxord answered, grabbing twelve medallions. He threw them into the air and several Gambler Nobodies appeared and snatched them away.

"Drat!", Ilsa swore. "We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!"

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate.", Jack said, preparing to fight.

"Oh?", Gold Ranger answered, faking fear. All of a sudden, the Grim Reaper resurfaced and hovered at the Black Pearl's port side. It then shot a gust of wind that blew the twelve of us onto the Interceptor. As I got up quickly from the attack, I saw Luxord send Gambler Nobodies to the cannons and commanded them to—

"Fire!"

The cannons on the Black Pearl let loose on the Interceptor. Quickly, I activated an emergency system found in my bag. I didn't know what did since I lost consciousness after that.

KHKHKHKHKH

I had that dream again. I had been having it since Yen Sid told us our mission. At first, it was so blurry I barely remember it. But recently, especially since defeating the Storm Rider back at Land of Dragons, it was getting much clearer. It always featured myself in front of that chimera next to the portal of darkness, who was telling me something urgent. It usually followed with me falling into the sea, then the sky, then the sea again, leading to the 'mural' and the mysterious figure dropping that (I assumed) amnesia powder.

But this time, this dream was different. I was seeing long 'flashes', somewhat like what I experienced after locking the DTD with Sora. The first flash was of myself in front of a computer, receiving a message and suddenly being surrounded by energy streamers.

The second one consisted of a yellow squirrel-rabbit hybrid right in front of me as I lay on a bed. The third had me, the yellow squirrel-rabbit hybrid, and three other "Neopets" facing a divine, pink-and-purple themed Faerie.

The fourth had me facing a fiery Faerie who wielded not only fire, but also light, darkness, and (presumably) the other three classical elements. The fifth consisted of the divine Faerie in the third flash giving me and the four yellow Neopets who went with me certain pendants.

The sixth had me facing a giant wolf-like beast, with a yellow cat-like Neopet and two pink-clad characters alongside me. The seventh showed me meeting the chimera. The nexts ones were so darn fast I couldn;t remember what they were, though one of them was long enough for me to recognize a Keyhole similar to the ones Sora had been locking in the previous year.

Then it resumed, finally slowing at certain scenes where, one by one, the my yellow Neopet comrades were pinned down by non-searing flames. And then, it showed the fiery Faerie from the fourth flash pinning me to a wall by the neck with her own hands. Then the flashes acelerated once more. I managed to see glimpses of myself (and my comrades) kick the Fire Faerie's butt. There were also flashes of my previous battles. Then it slowed to one where I was being returned to human form (and wearing the clothes I wore during the events of "Kingdom Hearts Remake 1") via energy streamers surrounding me. As the streamers disappeared, I heard the chimera's voice again.

All right! But I'm afraid you have yet one more task to accomplish.

"What?!", I was saying. "What about my return home?!"

Don't worry. After this, you will be returned to the exact time in which you left.

"Okay... What should I do?"

Find Squad Meridell and bring them home!

"And?"

Cross that portal and find the Keyblade wielder. We'll need him to seal Neopia's Keyhole!

"Got it!"

I then saw myself cross it—and suddenly I was falling backwards. At this time, it was like I was actually there, feeling the wind past my body. As I was about to hit the ocean below, I was hit by a tidal wave, not that I ever got hit by one before. Next thing I knew, I was in the sky. It was dawn there. I continued falling, and before I knew it, I was in the water again. Still, I seemed to be breathing. I then flipped and landed on an invisible platform.

Before I knew it, doves flew from underneath my feet, revealing the same green circular platform As I saw the doves flew off, I turned to look up, and to my surprise, my view shirted upward, and I saw the cloaked figure. As it disappeared immediately without dropping its sack, which it should have done, scenes flashed before my eyes, showing everything I've been through, from my entry to Neopia, all the way to now. Then, I woke up.

Part III. Jack Sparrow the Skeleton (again)

I got up from what I felt to be a life raft, which was floating in the sea. In the distance was an area of surfaced shipwrecks. Just then, I heard a few groans and when I turned to see what it was Fiorina and Sora. I shook them both, and was answered with a grumble from each. Relieved they're all right, I waited, panicked since we were in the middle of the sea, and in the middle of the night. As I also mulled over what I last dreamt, Fiorina read my thoughts, got up, and asked, "You remembered something?"

"Uh-huh. Remember the conversation after leaving Pride Lands?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I finally remembered why I am here."

"What?"

"I was sent here find you and take you back home. And also to bring Sora with us, too to seal the Keyhole of Neopia."

"What was that?", Sora asked as he got up.

"Don't worry, Sora.", assured the Eyrie. "You'll be returned home afterward."

"After what?"

"Dinghy off the port bow!", we heard a voice said. We looked around and saw the Black Pearl headed our way.

"Over here!", Fiorina called to the ship as she waved both her hands and wings.

"Hang in there!", we heard Elizabeth's voice. "We'll come over and pick you up."

KHKHKHKHKH

In the area of surfaced shipwrecks…

Kairi was uncnscious for who knows how long until she heard Yoris say, "You stole a medallion again?"

She awoke and got up to see him, Donald, Goofy, Gregorio, Vitri, Ilsa, and Pollonaire staring at Jack Sparrow, who was in the cursed skeletal form he took upon after he took a medallion from the cursed chest.

"Were I only that fortunate…", he said.

"Fortunate?", Donald asked as Kairi regrouped with her companions.

"So, uh, how come you're all skeleton-y?", Goofy asked.

"Perhaps I got a tough o' somethin' from that monster that attacked us.", the captain replied. "Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you eight?"

"'Cause we're not greedy!", Gregorio replied. This earned him a look from everyone else, save for Kairi. "What're you looking at?"

"That still doesn't solve the mystery.", said Ilsa as Jack walked out of the moonlight and regained his human form.

"Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world.", Pollonaire guessed.

"There must be different laws.", Donald remarked.

"Yeah… we're always just passing through…", Kairi said. "Wonder when we'll see home again…"

"Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?", Vitri said, trying to perk up the others.

"Quit yammerin', mates!", cut in Jack. "We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float."

"Aye aye!"

They continued to the Seadrift Keep (they also noticed that Sora, Fiorina, and I were missing), and they were walking for around three minutes when they heard something jingling. Just then, from behind an old steering wheel, a little bell-like creature emerged. Along with its bell-like body (which was the round sort that, well… jingles), it had stubby feet and arms, and a red ribbon on its back. (A/N: This is a Pokémon called Chingling, as I told them later.) In an instant, Vitri was upon it and in a few seconds, bagged it with a small burlap sack, straining to keep it inside.

Just then, Donald pointed elsewhere and said, "Look!"

The others turned to where he was pointing and saw a a Gambler Nobody, flipping a medallion in its hand.

"A medallion! Get it!", Jack said. He and the others, save for Vitri, who was still struggling with the little bell critter came over to the Gambler's location when the Nobody gestured to gamble. The pirate nudged at Kairi, who sighed and accepted the bet. The Gambler took out and 'asked' for an O or an X. She said "O", and when the Nobody flipped the card, which had O on it, it cringed and dropped some munny. As Kairi received it, Jack decided to go for it also, but the Nobody dodged him. This resorted Donald to cast Thundaga at the Gambler, who dropped the medallion and was eliminated.

Sighing, Jack picked it up and said, "Eleven more to go!"

"How do you know?", Kairi asked.

"A pirate must have a keen eye.", the pirate replied. "Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?"

"What does savvy mean anyway?", asked Pollonaire.

"Huh? What's that?", Donald asked, not part of the conversation. He was pointing to a ship coming in, which had Elizabeth standing on deck.

"Ahoy, mateys!", she called out.

"Ridiculous imitation—and yet, I'm flattered.", Jack Sparrow remarked as the nine of them (Vitri managed to subdue the bell critter) boarded the Black Pearl. As they arrived, Jack's skeletal form was shown. Also, the nine saw Sora, me, and Fiorina. As Kairi rushed to hug the three of us, particularly Sora, Will saw Jack and gasped, "Jack, what happened? This is horrible!",

"Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?", he said as Kairi let go of the three of us.

"Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth.", Vitri answered as he headed for me and showed the Chingling he bagged.

"It's Organization XIII and Anarchy Force.", I answered as I took out a Pokéball and caught Chingling.

"They're the ones behind it all.", Fiorina added. "Wonder where they went."

"The hooded man and his companion took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole.", Will answered. "We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom."

"Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate?", Jack remarked.

"I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them."

"That I believe."

Will turned to the Lumus Squad and asked, "Sora, I think we'll need your help."

"Got it."

"First, let's find all the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken and the creatures will remain invincible."

Part IV. Search For The Medallions

At Port Royal…

We stopped over at the Docks and dropped anchor there. (A/N: Is that right?)

"All right, team.", Gregorio said. "We split up into four teams and locate the eight medallions found here.

"And how do you know?", Jack asked, toying with his compass.

"Well, I took your compass and used it after finding out that thing points to the holder's most cherished item. And being a bit on the greedy side, I admit, I thought of the medallions and it pointed here."

"How about knowing there were eight here, then?"

"All right, that was a lie. I got a 'gizmo' here that detects magical signatures.", the Meerca replied, holding the Finder. "It happens that all the cursed medallions emit the same readings."

"I didn't understand a thing you said.", the captain said. "But let's not dawdle, shall we?"

Jack Sparrow took Vitri and Pollonaire with him and set off. Without turning around, he called, "I entrust the ship to Miss Swann and Mister Turner."

"We won't let you down, Captain Sparrow.", Will called back.

A minute later, Sora set off with Donald and Goofy. Then the three girls set off (Fiorina, Ilsa, and Kairi). Last was me, Yoris, and Gregorio.

KHKHKHKHKH

Captain Sparrow's team…

Vitri, Pollonaire, and Jack Sparrow were strolling down the streets, keeping a keen eye on any Gambler Nobodies. Vitri, however, was lazily twirling his bats and was whistling.

"Will you please tell your dog-faced friend to shut his trap?", the captain asked Pollonaire.

"Fine…", Vitri said as he stopped whistling. "Strange that no one is scared or curious or whatever."

"Whatever do you mean?", Jack asked.

"Look at us. Don't we look different to you?"

"Everyone looks different from one another, even identical twins."

"Not that sort of different. I mean different different. Like… not exactly 'human', like yourself, and all the residents in this port."

"Believe me, I've seen stranger stuff than you, your green, spike-head friend, or any of your comrades."

"That doesn't explain the others. Like Elizabeth, Will, and the others who live here.", Pollonaire said.

"Hey! A pair of Gamblers.", Vitri cut in.

"I told you before that I don't want you squandering our earnings in such lowly bets.", the Shoyru replied without looking.

"He meant the Gambler 'Nobodies'.", said Jack Sparrow, and sure enough, there they were.

"Then let's get 'em!", said Pollonaire as he, Jack, and Vitri charged.

KHKHKHKHKH

The girls…

"Dammit!", sreamed Fiorina as she became a card the second time around from a bet.

As she 'flew' about, Kairi was attacking the Gambler and its Dusk 'bodyguards' while Ilsa was on a run to grab the card that was Fiorina. After a while, the Ixi managed to do that and tossed the card right at a Gambler's head, stunning it. Kairi took the chance to strike it down and take its medallion. Just at that time, Fiorina, who was in the air, returned to normal. As she caught herself in time and landed softly, the Gambler escaped.

"Again?!", Ilsa cried out.

"Come on.", said Kairi. "Let's hurry and find it!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora's team…

"Gotcha!", said Sora, after tracking down the second Gambler he located after it eluded him for six times already.

"My turn!", Donald said. He faced the Nobody, who took out a die. Donald guessed 'even', but it came out odd, and the duck became a die himself. In retaliation, Sora and Goofy pounded the Gambler with their weapons, who was defended by a team of Dusks who were with it at that time. Meanwhile, the Gambler was getting away.

"I'll hold these off.", Goofy said as the die that was Donald bounced about and tackled the Dusks. "Go grab that medallion!"

"Got it!"

The Keyblade master headedfor where the Gambler was and cast a Fire spell, finishing off the Nobody. He headed for the medallion, collected it, then headed back for his friends.

KHKHKHKHKH

My team…

I held the dice which were Gregorio and Yoris and I was tossing them at the second Gambler I found. We were at this ever since I located it. Neither of us happened to be good throwers and we kept dodging, and before long, my companions returned to normal and pummeled the Gambler to oblivion. It disappeared, and I took the medallion.

"I give up on this.", Yoris said. "Let's go back."

"I'm with you.", Gregorio agreed. "The others must've found the rest."

"All right.", I said as the three of us returned to the Black Pearl.

KHKHKHKHKH

Later, at the Black Pearl…

"All right.", I said. "Eight medallions. That makes nine all in all."

"Where are the last three?", Elizabeth asked.

"Let's try Isla De Muerta.", Jack sugested, who received a scornful look from Miss Swann.

"Come on now.", Ilsa cut in. "It's the Black Pearl he cherishes the most, not the gold. You saw how he felt when he got his ship back."

KHKHKHKHKH

At Isla De Muerta…

We stopped over at the Rock Face and dropped anchor there. When it came to the investigating party, Jack, Sora, Goofy, Vitri, Fiorina, and I volunteered. The six of us got down and headed for where the chest once stood. To our surprise, there was the chest. Jack decided to aim for the lock and when he fired his gun, smoke instantly billowed out the chest. As the smoke was about to clear, we heard three all-too-familiar voices laugh.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!"

"Make it double and succumb to our will."

The smoke cleared, revealing Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!"

"To turn all beings into Heartless!"

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!"

"To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Jessie!"

"And Wedge!"

"We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

"Give up right now or be on your mark!"

"Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"Where are the medallions?!", Sora demanded.

"Oh, these?", Wedge asked. He motioned to Jessie, who whipped out three of the cursed medallions.

"Want 'em?", she asked. "Come and take 'em!"

"Let's do it!", I said, turning toward Vitri.

"You got it!", he replied.

In a sudden, Vitri's 'bats' glowed and as he threw them, they headed for the Three Truants. Despite this, they defleacted these attacks even as the bats zipped all over the place and tried to pound them with all they've got. While I tossed bombs at the three, Vitri held my shield up to gather energy for the finishing move. Just as Jessie whacked a bomb back at us, Vitri went in front and blocked the attack with my shield. And then he tossed the shield to where the three stood. The shield's gathered energy sucked them in, and created energy grenades. All this exploded in a flash of fireworks as our weapons magically reappeared on our hands. While it's not weird for me, it is so for Vitri since he just took them from my bag back at our first visit in Land of Dragons.

We thought they were done for, but when the smoke cleared, we saw that while Jessie was down, Wedge and Biggs have been able to cast Wall on time.

"You're not beating us up that easy this time.", Biggs said.

"You ready?", Fiorina asked Sora.

"Let's get it on!", he answered.

Quick as a bullet train, they charged, Keyblade ready and RefLuxGun in Lunar Saber Mode, towards Biggs and Wedge. Before either Wedge could fire his machinegun or Biggs could block with his katars, they were forced to lock weapons with the Eyrie and the spiky-hair, who then swiftly switched opponents, catching the two off guard. They continued this for several seconds and finally they finished with a united beam of moonlight, landing nearby afterwards.

When Biggs and Wedge fell to the ground, defeated, Fiorina approached them, took out a small knife and a test tube, and then made cuts on their (and Jessie's) wrists, and collected them into the tube. She then got up, ignoring Sora's shocked face, and motioned for Ilsa to "finish the job". Nodding, the Ixi went over to the three and puched them through the cave's skylight. A few seconds later, we heard a twinkle.

"What was that for?", Kairi asked Fiorina.

"Well, about the cursed gold…", she began to say.

" The gold pieces alone aren't enough to break the curse, young lass.", Captain Sparrow cut in. "The blood of those who touched it must be repaid as well."

"That's why I took the blood of those three?", Fiorina finished.

"What about the Gamblers who got them?", Donald asked.

"They disappeared in sparkles when they died. Their 'blood' is probably on these by now."

"What of Luxord and Gold Ranger?", Sora added.

"They wore gloves.", I said. "I'll still do my share anyway. I didn't put on leather gloves back at Port Royal when we collected those other medallions."

Part V. Showdown at Port Royal

Back at the Black Pearl…

"Finally, all 12 medallions that were taken have been reclaimed!", Elizabeth cheered.

"But where's the chest?", Jack asked.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it.", Will answered.

"Prob'ly in Port Royal.", Sora guessed.

"Why's that?", Elizabeth asked.

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go where there's lots of people."

"Anarchy Force is helping the Organization, but we have no idea what their plans are.", I added.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?", Will gasped.

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate.", Jack replied sarcastically.

"We know sarcasm when we hear it, Captain.", Vitri retorted.

"I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents.", the captain continued as he walked up the stairs to the helm.

"Well, Jack…then…we have to help!", Goofy said.

"Then let go and haul to run free!"

KHKHKHKHKH

At Port Royal…

Finally, we arrived at the Harbor. Deciding on who should go, the decided party was Sora, me, Jack (of course), The Short Ones, and Pollonaire. The rest were to stay behind to protect Elizabeth, Will, and the Pearl in case of any 'monsters' or petty thieves.

"It's not that I think you're weak, Kairi.", Sora was saying to his childhood friend. "It's just that—"

"You'll be of better help here with us.", Fiorina finished.

"Promise you'll return alive.", Kairi said.

Before Sora could say anything, Gregorio called out, "Hurry up already!" Sighing, Sora waved to Kairi and got off the Black Pearl.

A minute later, as we headed for the town, we saw the Grim Reaper waiting.

"Go! He's for me.", Jack Sparrow said as he led the Heartless away from the stone chest, which was nearby. The rest of us approached it and took out the medallions.

"Now to break that curse!", Sora said as he took out the medallions and added them to the chest.

"That's all of them!", Yoris cheered.

"Then what's this?", Jack asked. We turned to see he was still "skeleton-y".

"Ack! I get it!", Gregorio said. "Either Jack wasn't cursed by the gold but by the Heartless, or…"

"The blood price!", I gasped. "Some of us must have touched the gold at some point!

"Oh, I've no worries, then.", Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"All of us need to spill a few drops of blood.", I continued. "And hope no one else has touched the pieces."

"Regardless, we still have to defeat the Grim Reaper.", Sora said.

At that moment, the Grim Reaper swung its axe at us, but we doged the attack. However, it hit the chest, scattering the medallions, and Pollonaire, who didn't dodge in time despite his supposed Force sense.

"Get the gold!", Jack ordered.

"Leave that to me.", Pollonaire said weakly as approached the chest and set up a Force Field. He then started 'pulling' the gold to the chest. As he did that, the rest of us headed for the Grim Reaper.

In a flash, Yoris blasted the Heartless with Thunder and Ice attacks. This left it vulnerable for Sora in Master Form (with Gregorio and Donald) to perform a flurry of slashes and magic. Meanwhile, me and Jack (he also has a gun) took turns firing at the Heartless. Because of all the turmoil going on, I didn't hear Jack's -deafening- gunshots.

As Sora finished his combos (and exited his Form), the Grim Reaper transformed into three skulls that slammed about in the battle area. It shook the area so much as we dodged that it was a wonder that no one else came to investigate our battle or scream for guards. This continued for a few minutes, and then it returned to its original form.

"Let's do it, Jack!", Sora said.

"Aye!", Jack nodded.

"Mind if I join in this?", I asked.

"No problem.", Sora replied.

In an instant, Jack produced a treasure chest which Sora and I opened, creating a vortex that drew the Grim Reaper towards it. Afterwards, Jack leaped into the air, and slashed the trapped Heartless. Below, Sora attacked its lower body while I had my DirLuxGun in Lunar Saber mode and was doing the same. We finished by having Jack dropping a bomb inside the chest, and closing the lid. As we observed the Grim Reaper hovering above, stunned, since we were all close to the chest, we looked at one another, then we fled in separate directions as the chest exploded, critically damaging the Heartless. Just before it could recover, Gregorio rushed and skewered at its 'heart', felling the beast.

KHKHKHKHKH

We called for everybody else (including Elizabeth and Will) and asked for a few drops of their blood to be repaid. Each of them complied and soon enough, it was done. We turned to see Jack, who was just returning to normal form once more. As the captain examined his hand, Sora said "All better." with a sigh of relief.

Next to the fallen Grim Reaper was Luxord and Gold Ranger, who claimed the Heart.

"Bravo, Lumus Squad." was all they said before disappearing in a Dark Corridor.

"Just who were those chaps?", Jack asked.

"They're part of two different groups working together collecting hearts.", I explained. "First, they release Heartless into different worlds, which we defeat. This leads to them getting the hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this."

"What's the plan, then?"

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all.", Fiorina answered.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this."

"Is there any way we can help?", Will asked.

"Anything at all?", Elizabeth added.

"There is.", Jack said. "We should take the chest and cast it overboard into the deep ocean, sending it to Davy Jones' locker for all eternity."

"Then everybody lend a hand.", Ilsa asked, who was ready to lift the chest.

Part VI. Jack's Reward

Somewhere in the ocean…

"Heave-ho!"

The stone chest which once, and still does, held eight hundred eighty two cursed pieces of Aztec gold was cast overboard and left to sink all the way to the abyss.

At the Harbor, upon the Black Pearl…

"It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow, his gold-clad mate, the Nobodies, and the Heartless about.", Jack remarked, after getting rid of the chest with the rest of us. "They'll ruin the market for us true pirates."

"So that's why you went to Port Royal.", Elizabeth scoffed. "And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone."

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann."

"Better the evil you know over the evil you don't, eh?", Vitri said.

Sora nodded and said, "Too bad. You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf."

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?", Jack replied.

"Oh…oh, yes—a reward.", Elizabeth remembered. "And what'll it be?"

"That lovely blade of Sora's. Or the gun Fiorina is holding. Either will be fine."

"Huh?", we gasped, but the two who were asked nodded and said, "Okay. Sure."

They both flipped the handles of their weapons around and offered them to Jack Sparrow, who hesitated.

"Hold on! That was far too easy.", he said. "What's the rub?"

But he took the weapons and held them up. A few seconds later, they vanished from his hand and reappeared in their respective owners'.

"There, you see?", Jack said, pointing at the two with both hands.

"I wonder why you didn't ask for mine.", I said.

"You seem to rely on it more than Sora and Fiorina here."

"I see. Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack."

"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade and gun. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you Miss Swann and Mister Turner to join me. That'd be reward enough."

"Done.", Will replied.

"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all.", Pollonaire mulled.

"Why's that?", Kairi asked.

"He and Sora are so alike, don't you think?"

"Are not!", both of them said simultaneously, turning towards each other. Everyone else laughed from this. Just then, as I slowly was backing away from the group, Something splashed in the water. I turned around to see Manaphy.

"Hey there, little fella.", I called. "Are you lost?"

Manaphy nodded and floated to me.

"I know you may not believe me, but I can return you to your world.", I continued as I took out a "Pokéball". "This will not make you mine. It will warp you back home. You'll have to trust me."

After a few seconds of mulling, Manaphy nodded. I used the Pokéball on Manaphy and caught it.

"Let's get back to the Gummi Ship.", i called to my companions.

"Returning now.", Gregorio said as he took out the Teleporter and warped the entire Lumus Squad back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Absent Silhouette

"Next destination, Olympus Coliseum!", Donald said, on the controls again.

"All right!", I said.

Just then, there was a noise from the back.

"Who's there?", Donald called as he put the ship to autopilot.

We, consisting of Donald, me, Sora, Fiorina, Yoris, Goofy, and Gregorio, looked to see two (according to Kairi) Absent Silhouettes.

"You have forgotten about us.", they said. "And now, you'll pay the price!"

In an instant, Fiorina, Sora, and I (as far as I know) were sucked in and the others couldn't to a thing about it.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Is this…?", Fiorina uttered.

"Yes. This is where you fight Absent Silhouettes.", Kairi's voice was heard. The Eyrie turned to see her and Ilsa.

"We were sucked in by the Silhouette as well.", said the Ixi. "And the other one's got Sir Pollonaire."

Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder, The three turned to see whom Fiorina knew as Larxene.

"Great.", the Eyrie muttered. "This thunder crazy bee-otch again."

"Don't you mean—", Kairi was about to say when Ilsa cut in.

"We Neopets aren't allowed to utter profane language. It's in our code."

"Anyway, we should beat this one to get outta here.", Fiorina said. "Right, Kairi?"

"That's right."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Marluxia."

Sora, Pollonaire, and I were facing the Graceful Assassin, number 11 of the Organization.

"Who is he?", Sora asked as he dodged a blast wave from Marluxia's scythe..

"The reason why you lost your memories, Sora.", I said as I fired a couple of rounds, and then I turned to Pollonaire. "He's a member of Organization XIII. I believe there is more information on Fiorina's copy of Jiminy's Journal."

"What's this number on our heads?", the Shoyru asked. Above him was a number 37. Just then, he was slashed by Marluxia. I responded with a Solar Bouncer. When Marluxia retreated, I saw that Pollonaire's number became 36.

"It's our life count!", I told him as the Assassin headed for Sora. "The number is reduced by 1 each time he slices you. You're doomed if it hits 0!"

"How did you know?!", Sora asked as he grabbed Marluxia's scythe, knocked him into the air and hurled the scythe at him, adding 13 to his life count.

"I don't! I just inferred it. Who says we can't determine stuff in the midst of a battle?"

"Behind you!", Pollonaire yelled. I turned just in time to block an attack.

KHKHKHKHKH

Larxene just made copies of herself, which surrounded the three girls.

"We're in deep trouble.", Kairi said.

"Don't worry about that.", replied Ilsa.

As one, the clones charged, but the Ixi countered with a Reflect, which drove back the clones, and made a screen of smoke. As it cleared, there were water clones composed of notes surrounding the girls, with Ilsa holding the Arpeggio. Quickly, she sent those clones straight for the copies and pulled them in.

After locating the real Savange Nymph, Kairi grabbed Larxene by the wrist and threw her into the air. Then she grabbed her clone, also by the wrist, and spun her around, lifting her up off the floor. She then hurled the the clone at the original as she fells back down, causing the copies to forcibly merge, stunning Larxene for a short time.

"Nice move!", Fiorina said as she followed up with a series of laser blasts that pierced Larxene.

This finished her off since when she stood up again, she disappeared, leaving behind… nothing.

"That's it?", Kairi asked.

"What else were you expecting?", Fiorina asked.

"A weapon. I got one when I fought the Absent Silhouette of Lexaeus. I gave it to Donald, though, since it was a staff."

Just then, the three girls were teleported back… to the Gummi Ship's bathroom. And at the bathtub. Which was filled with water.

KHKHKHKHKH

"You're finished!"

Marluxia was on floor level with Sora ( whose life count is 5), and was about to slash at the Keyblade master when the latter leaped over the former's weapon, and then knocked him into the air and across the arena. Pollonaire (whose life count was 1) added up to the rebounds by 'moving' him across the pillars. I (with a life count of 7) finished him off with a Shield Boomer. Marluxia disappeared at thet moment of impact, leaving nothing.

"That's that, then?", Pollonaire asked.

"I guess.", Sora said as we were teleported back… to the main hold, where Vitri was waiting.

"Thank goodness you're okay!", he gasped. "Who knows what could have happened?!"

"We're okay.", assured Pollonaire. "Besides, we aren't going down that easy, not even by Death in Pink!"

"Isn't that a bit, out of character, for someone like you?"

"We're back.", a female voice said. The four of us turned to see Fiorina, Kairi, and Ilsa, who were drenched.

"What happened to you?", I gasped.

"We fell into the tub after beating the crap out of the Absent Silhouette of Larxene.", Kairi explained, then she paused for a while and asked, "What are you looking at?!"

Sora immediately shifted his attention to Vitri, who said, "What?"

Then I turned to Pollonaire, who had that look on him. The indecent sort of look someone has when they get to see a girl's… you know… Especially when they got their clothes wet.

"Didn't think I had to tell you that, inside, Pollonaire is always trying to get a chance to see a girl's… features.", Ilsa explained. "He's looking at you since he already did so on us, if you know what I mean."

At that remark, Kairi made an angry face that would look like it could set off some steam. She called up her Keyblade and smacked the Shoyru on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"And I thought he was chivalrous!", she said afterward.

"Well, there is such a thing as a Chivalrous Pervert.", I pointed out.

Vitri and Sora just shrugged their shoulders.

-Longest Gummi Ship segment, huh? I don't know what's got into me. Well, see you next chapter. Sorry, but I got no entries today, save for these.-

**Larxene Trahrae**

_Formerly Organization XIII's Number XII. She has been eliminated._

_Larxene conspired with Marluxia and Pink Ranger to turn on the Organization and the Rangers._

_Larxene was unfeeling and loved nothing more than to bring people down, but she met her demise when that malice came full circle._

**Yellow Ranger  
**

_Larxene's Ranger partner. She was just as much a b**ch as the Savage Nymph and this led to her capture since she pushed Sora and company too far._ **  
**

**Lexaeus Yelweh**

_Formerly Organization XIII's Number V. He once brandished a giant tomahawk, but now he has been eliminated._

_Lexaeus rejected Marluxia and Pink Ranger's bid to dominate the Organization, and formulated his own plans—but the plans failed and he met his end._

**Marluxia Yllitrahe**

_Formerly Organization XIII's Number XI. He has been eliminated. _

_He plotted an Organization rebellion and tried to seize the power of the Keyblade and the Guns of Light, but Axel's betrayal led to his destruction. _

**Pink Ranger  
**

_Marluxia's Ranger partner. He was second in command in the plot on overthrowing the Rangers (and the Organization). He and Marluxia sought the power of the Keyblade and the Guns of Light but Axel's betrayal led to their downfall._

**Vexen Rednalloh**

_Formerly Organization XIII's Number IV. He has been eliminated._

_Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were among Organization XIII's founding members, and there was no love lost between them and neophytes like Marluxia. Vexen and Cyan Ranger opposed Marluxia's plans to take over the Organization, and the Chilly Academic was consequently destroyed by Axel, with his fellow Ranger contained by none other than the group the rebels were trying to manipulate._

**Cyan Ranger**

_Vexen's Ranger partner. He, Brown Ranger, and Grey Ranger hated rebels, and Marluxia's troupe were such. They tried to get rid of us to thwart the rebellion's plan, but Axel and Red Ranger took them down. While Vexen perished, Cyan Ranger was spared death by capture._

**Zexion Zitro**

_Formerly Organization XIII's Number VI. He has been eliminated._

_Zexion disliked dirtying his own hands, and relied on his wits to dispose of any rivals--but it was one of his own schemes that wound up destroying him._

**Red Ranger  
**

_Axel's former Ranger partner. Unlike the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Red Ranger joined Marluxia in his plans to overthrow the Organization. This led to his demise as he tried to beat us down._


	25. Chapter 58: Back to Olympus Coliseum

nightelf37: Okay. Here are my ideas on the voice actors of the following chracters. For now, I will put in those of the Lumus Squad (Excluding, of course, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and me). Let's see… we'll have Sahsa Williams for Fiorina.

Rael: Ain't that Kelsie from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue?

nightelf37: Gareth Yven for Yoris…

Rael: Dax from Opertion Overdrive!

nightelf37: Jorgito Vargas Jr. for Gregorio…

Rael: Blake from Ninja Storm!

nightelf37: Deborah Estelle Phillips for Ilsa…

Rael: Katie from Time Force!

nightelf37: Walter Jones for Vitri…

Rael: Zack from the first season!

nightelf37: John Tui for Pollonaire…

Rael: Daggeron from Mystic Force! Also Cruger from SPD.

nightelf37: And James Napier for "Wizard".

Rael: Conner from Dino Thunder!

nightelf37: That's right. I used Power Rangers actors for this. Remember, only the OCs and plot belong to me.

Chapter 58: Back to Olympus Coliseum

Part I. The Hades Cup

I awoke from my sleep (with the help of the Refresher system Gregorio installed) ready to do whatever I will be doing upon descent to Olympus Coliseum. I was almost at where the food was stored when I bumped into Kairi.

"Oh.", she gasped.

"Sorry.", I said as I continued past her. I decided to go to the Transwarp Room. Once I was there, I prepared the Materia I needed and other equipment. Five minutes later, everybody else arrived and we teleported down as usual.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at the Underworld, where we ended up teleporting to again. The first thing Kairi did upon seeing the place was shudder.

"Don't worry, Kairi.", said Pollonaire holding her hand. "I was scared the first time as well."

"Don't go trying anything again.", Kairi answered back, slapping it.

"The coast is clear!", Gregorio called, not part of the conversation as he perked his ears. (A/N: Here I go again.)

"No sign of the Nobodies or the Heartless…", added Vitri, who took a deep sniff. "For now, anyway."

"Well, let's go then.", said Ilsa as she led the way. The rest of us followed. We continued down the path, surprisingly without any Heartless about, until we ended up at a stadium across the Styx river that was all lit up.

"What's that?", Donald asked.

"The Underdrome.", Auron answered, who appeared out of nowhere beside us along with Vincent. "Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there—battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up."

"How did it get UN-locked?", Kairi asked.

"Some fool must have broken the seal."

"What an idiot.", said Sora.

"I think I'm looking at that idiot.", Jiminy said as he came out of my bag and looked at the spiky-head.

"Are you saying when I came to rescue Meg that I—"

"Yes."

"And I think I have an theory on how that was done.", I added. Somehow, Hades placed an image of Meg at the lock of the Underdrome and the second you unlocked it, then he entered with Meg."

Suddenly, Vincent grunted and headed away with Auron.

"Where are you going?", Fiorina asked. "We should catch up!"

"If you need something to do, go help your friends.", said Vincent as he took himself and Auron away in the same fashion he did when he rescued me before. As they did that, Yoris caught our attention and pointed to the entrance to the Olympus Coliseum, where Hercules and Megara were.

"Hey.", greeted Herc.

"Herc! You feeling any better?", asked Vitri.

"Well…same routine.", Meg answered for him. "Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it's all in his head."

"Gawrsh, Herc.", said Goofy. "We know you're a hero!"

"That's right…Blunderboy.", echoed Hades' voice. "How can you mope on a momentous day like today?"

As the Lord of the Dead appeared in a puff of smoke, he continued. "The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, lose?"

"I bet you'd like that!", Gregorio said with a snide remark.

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen…are back! Yours truly, Hades—the one and only Lord of the Dead—brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Hero"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup! And I assure you that the "Great" Hercules will be there. Otherwise… You'll never see your girlfriend again."

"Lowlife!", screamed Fiorina as Hades vanished.

"Heh, you're too kind, kid.", replied Hades, taking it as a compliment.

Sighing, we headed to the entrance to the Underdrome, which was a pair of pillars near a body of water, where a boat was parked. There, we saw Hades' minions; the nervous Panic, and the clumsy Pain.

"Just talk to me if you wanna enter a tournament.", said Panic.

"His Most Perniciousness is feeling kinda charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything.", said Pain. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

"And if you win, you'll get lots of fabulous prizes!"

"There are a bunch of tournaments, so make sure you check back often."

"Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time."

"I'm handling registration for the Hades Cup. Don't go to Panic for that one!"

"Well, sign up."

A scroll then appeared from Pain's hands and floated to Hercules.

"Wait a mintue.", I wondered to myself. "I don't remember how writing is done here."

I swiftly turned to a seemingly random pillar to find someone in very familiar garbs, but he vanished before I could identify him.

(A/N: As I can't remember how the Greeks did their writing, I'll assume it's by quill for scribes. Besides, the animated film had 'present day' parodies.)

"Come on, sign up.", said Herc, after he finished writing.

Sighing, I then wrote, "Combatant: Lumus Squad. Will assume 'fighter limit' of six, including out-of-group partners. Members: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rael, Fiorina, Gregorio, Yoris, Ilsa, Pollonaire, Vitri, Kairi (newbie)."

"Why am I the newbie?", Kairi asked me as I wrote.

"Because you're the latest addition to this team.", Ilsa said. "No one else has joined since your arrival. It makes perfect sense."

"If you're done, would you please give me the list now?", Pain asked.

"Here you go.", I said, giving the list.

Part II. The Pre-Finals

After signing up for the Hades Cup, we took a look with Hercules at the tier board.

"Who do we face first?", Herc asked.

"Let's see…", said Fiorina. "It's Spin Strike."

"Another Heartless team.", Gregorio sighed.

"Look!", gasped Donald. "Auron and Vincent in the tournament, too! As partners!"

"Uh-oh!", said Goofy. "We might have to fight them in the finals!"

"Why are they even paired up?", Vitri wondered out loud.

"I bet they're real heroes, huh?", said Herc.

"Well, I don't know them to be villains…", replied Sora. "But you're the only hero around here, Hercules. You know that."

"Maybe before… Now I'm just a washout…"

"Stop that, would you!", I said. "We are the ones who failed, not you. so stop being so bummed out."

"But I shouldn't have entrusted you to do it."

"Come on.", cut in Pollonaire. "Rael suggested we stay behind and entertain the audience. And they liked us. Why we failed was because of three annoying truants who tired us out after our battle with the Hydra. We could've beaten it again were it not for them."

* * *

"Whew!", Kairi said. "That was a doozy."

The ones who dealt with the Spin Strike were Sora, me (naturally), Hercules, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"How'd it go out there, champ?", Sora asked Herc as I was twirling the "Training Scanner" Gregorio used back at our first visit to Olympus Coliseum.

"I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys."

"Don't throw in the towel yet, Herc!", Donald said. "We need you in the semifinals!"

"Yeah.", agreed Goofy. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

* * *

Before we knew it, we were on the semi-finals. Each of us has managed to participate in at least one battle, with Sora, me, and Herc as the 'regulars'.

"Next are the Hades Cup semifinals.", announced Pain. "Try not to lose too quickly."

"Bring it on!", I said. "There's nothing the Lumus Squad can't beat…yet."

We looked at the tier board and saw ourselves in the semifinals tier, next to us was a Heartless team called Bad Alert.

"These seem to be a tough bunch…", Pollonaire contemplted. "But noting we can't handle, right?"

"That's right!", agreed Fiorina. "We can't chicken out now!"

* * *

"Bad Alert" was a toughie, but we made mnaged to make it through.

"We made it to the finals!", I said, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"If we win, we'll all be heroes!", said Fiorina.

"We can't stay junior heroes forever, you know.", added Ilsa.

"I'll try not to mess things up.", Herc said.

"Like you even could.", Vitri remarked. "We couldn't do this without you."

"Hey, is that Auron?", Kairi asked. We turned to where she was pointing and indeed, Auron was there by the door.

"He and Vincent are our final opponents, right?", Herc asked.

"Auron!", Sora called, who had a reddish glow to him, which faded away as he turned around.

"And you are?", he aked.

"Huh?"

"Auron…?", Donald asked, thinknig something was wrong.

"I must defeat you and atone for my crimes.", was all Auron said before he left us alone.

"Hey! What was that all about?", Kairi wondered.

"You want to find out?", Vincent asked, who suddenly appeared next to us. "Come with me."

Part III. Auron's Free Will… Trapped!

"Whoa. That was unnerving."

Kairi was just recovering from our recent transportation; Vincent in his 'red mist' form. As I reoriented myself (only she, Gregiorio, and I were brought along), I saw that we were in the Cave of the Dead. As we situated ourselves behind a pillar, we saw Auron and Hades.  
Vincent stood stright and leaned against the pillar, Kairi, Gregorio, and I went down on one knee and stared out from behind the pillar.

"If only we could hear what they were saying…", I whispered, placing my hand on the floor.

"Yeah.", Kairi agreed, involuntarily placing her hand on mine.

"I got it.", said Gregorio as the two of us promptly let go. "I'll rely to you the message."

"Okay, let's review.", said Hades. "State your crime, prisoner."

"I exist.", Auron replied. "That is my crime. It is…inexcusable."

"Ooh, good, very good."

"What's wrong with Auron?", Sora wondered. "He's never acted that way before."

"Shh.", said VIncent. "You'll see."

"Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two."

"I understand.", said Auron. "Defeat Hercules."

"And the Lumus Squad.", added Hades.

"What? No, only Hercules."

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?", said the Lord of the Dead as he placed a hand on Auron's shoulder. Several small balls of light swirled around it and Auron groaned in pain. As Hades pulled out a figurine of Auron, he clarified, "Hercules and the whole Lumus Squad. Including the new girl. Are we clear?"

"We're clear, Hades.", Auron answered.

"Lord Hades."

"Lord Hades…"

"Good.", said Hades as he let go of Auron. "Now go. And one more thing. Finish off the other red guy when you're done."

As the two then left the area, Kairi realized, "So that's how he's controlling Auron!"

"What a jerk!", Gregorio scoffed.

"That would be a compliment to him.", said Vincent.

"I can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlife's bidding… We've got to help him!"

"C'mon, let's go!", I said. "Take us back, Vincent."

* * *

Back at the Underdrome entrance, Auron got into the boat that would take him to the arena. As Panic waved goodbye to the rest, Pain stared at him, and he stopped.

Just then, Vincent arrived, dropped me, Gregorio, and Kairi, and went after Auron.

"What's wrong, Kairi?", Sora asked. helping her up.

"Auron's in trouble!", I answered for her. "It's like Hades brainwashed him!"

"He's using some kind of a statue.", Gregorio reported.

"You know something?", said Hercules. "That sounds kinda familiar… Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage."

"What do we do?", asked Yoris.

"See if you can find that statue. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld."

"Right.", said Sora. "We're on it!"

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving.", Hades said, emerging out of nowhere. "You've got a match coming up."

"I'll fight Auron in the finals.", proposed Herc. "One on one."

"Oh, you forgot that there's still Vincent."

"Let me provide a partner.", I said as I got the ASIMO lamp and transformed it to its robot form.

"Nice.", said Hades as he turned around looking worried. As he tried to think of a plan, Herc turned to us and said, "I'll draw things out to buy you time."

"But—", Sora began to protest.

"Just hurry back. I know you can do it!"

"Congratulations! You've got a deal.", cut in Hades.

"Thanks."

"On one condition! The entire Lumus Squad have to meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say?"

"That'll drive the crowd wild…"

"It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives."

Just then, Pain and Panic arrived back with the boat. When Herc, ASIMO and Hades got in, they sailed off.

"Sucker!", muttered Hades. "You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing."

Quickly, the eleven of us remaining left to find Auron's statue.

* * *

Minutes later…

Auron, VIncent, ASIMO, and Hercules were fighting in the tournament. As Vincent 'tried' to gun down ASIMO, who already 'tagged' him and copied his Cerberus, Auron was trying to slice at Hercules who dodged back and stopped the blade.

"Now that is entertainment!", Hades was saying.

Meg and Phil watched as Herc struggled to keep Auron's sword at bay.

Meanwhile, the rest of us entered Hades's Chamber to find the Auron figurine on the stone table.

As we all rushed to it, as we were a distance away, Sora tripped up. As he landed his hand on the statue, which shocked him, Goofy smacked into him who was passed the current, followed by The Short Ones, and then the girls. As Pollonaire, Vitri, and I were lagging behind, we saw this and avoided touching them.

"Whoa!", I gasped as we went around them and to the other side of the table. As the rest continued being zapped, Vitri knew what to do. He pulled out one of his 'bats' and slammed it on Sora's wrist, forcing him to let go of the figurine. At that split second, thoughts penetrated our minds.

_It is not too late!_

_Let us turn back!_

_Yes, but I…I cannot accept it._

_Where is the sense in all this?_

_But…there must be another way!_

_Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!_

Once they sopped, Sora muttered weakly. "I get it. This is what belongs in Auron's heart."

"Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life.", said Goofy.

"Yeah…but in the end, that's really what made him stronger.", added Kairi.

"Let's give it back!", said Fiorina.

"The shock must have obviously wiped them out of their energy.", Pollonaire said. Just then, Dusks surrounded the eleven of us.

"Nobodies?", I gasped. "Where did they come from?"

"No matter.", cut in Vitri. "It's up to the three of us. Me, you, and Pollonaire."

"Got it."

At that moment, the Dusks charged, and were 'sent' flying by Pollonaire. Vitri rushed them, whacking them illy with his bats, leaving a bomb or two as he passed. As these exploded, eliminating them, nother wave appeared. I used Matra Magic on them and each of the blasts landed on each of the Dusks, taking them out easily. (I was conserving my gun's energy after learning from what happened last time when we fought Hades when rescuing Auron.) As the third wave came, Pollonaire sliced through them all with a Saber Throw. We thought they would stop, but they kept coming. By then Sora and the others have recovered enough.

"Man!", Vitri complained. "They just won't stop!"

Just then, smoke appeared from the table and we heard three all-too-familiar voices maniacally laughing.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!", a male voice said.

"Make it double and succumb to our will.", a deeper voice said.

The smoke cleared, revealing Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"Crap.", I muttered.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!", said Jessie.

"To turn all beings into Heartless!", said Biggs.

"To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!", said Wedge.

Jessie: "To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Jessie!"

"And Wedge!"

Wedge: "We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

Biggs: "Give up right now or be on your mark!"

Jessie: "Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"Of all times, you had to come now!", Polonaire complained. But to his (and our) surprise, the Three Truants turned to the Dusks.

"Let's see how strong these guys are, eh Jessie?", said Wedge.

"You bet. Let's do it, Biggs!"

"I was born ready."

The three then assumed battle stances and begin to attack the Dusks, all of them being lost inside a fight cloud.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it.", Pollonaire said.

"We'd better skedaddle!", Vitri added. With that, the eleven of us got out of the Cave, leaving the the Nobodies and the Three Truants to their battle. Five minutes later, we arrived at the Underdrome entrance, where Pain was waiting for us.

"Ha! Hercules must be screaming for mercy by now!", he said. "What? Did you come to see Hercules lose, too?"

"Just get us aboard, will you?", Yoris said.

Part IV. Heart of a Hero

Back at the Underdrome…

The fight with Auron and Hercules was still going on (Vincent and ASIMO already knocked each other out, with ASIMO returning to lamp form and sitting next to a pillar, safe from falling off). Auron cleaveed downward with his sword, but Hercules dodged. The man in red then spun around, letting the sword swing. Hercules dodged underneath it and swungs back up. Just after that maneuver, Hercules realized he was right on the edge of the platform, when Auron ran up and clasped the sword down onto Hercules, who blocked it with his hands. As they continued to struggle, Hades called to Auron, "Now! Finish him!"

"Auron, no!", I called.

"Hey, Auron!", Vitri yelled. "This belongs to you!"

Pollonaire, who held the figurine, 'tossed' it onto the field. It bursted over Auron, and his free will returned to him. He stoped fighting and sets his sword down. As Hercules caught his breath, Auron uttered each of our names (save for Kairi's).

"Auron!", the Lumus Squad gasped

"Ugh, prisoner!", called Hades to Auron. "What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me."

"Maybe you didn't hear me.", replied Auron as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gregorio, Yoris, and I went onto the arena platform. "This is my story, and you're not part of it."

In a fury, Hades burst into a pillar of flame and disappeared from his chair. As he reappeared down on the platform he yelled, "That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh?"

"Really?", I said sarcstically, collecting ASIMO. "A fair fight?"

When the others laughed, Hades replied, "Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules."

He snapped his fingers and the stone gate behind him lifted up to reveal a swirling green vortex which I knew was the river of death, where the souls wer esent to. We heard a scream as Hades teleported Megara (and three others; Ilsa, Vitri, and Kairi) to the pool. As they were suspended by clouds of smoke, Meg called for Hercules.

"Hey, I warned you right at the get-go.", Hades reminded Herc. "You don't compete, you lose the girl."

The Lord of the Dead snapped his fingers again and the four were lost to the river of death.

"No!", gasped Herc and Sora. As Fiorina and Pollonaire bypassed us and Hades to go after their comrades, I stopped Sora before he could go with Hercules.

"Now without this, you aren't.", I said as I took out my scooter, switched it to Hover Mode, and gave it to Sora. "Now go!"

And with that Sora ran past Hades and jumped in the river to save his girl.

"Looks like Wonderboy and half of the Lumus Squad have dropped out of the standings.", said Hades as the stone gate behind him close. Me, Gregorio, Donald, Yoris, Goofy, and Auron glared at him.

"Well, you've still got us to deal with!", I called back.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good."

Hades turned red and we began to fight. Auron was the first to rush at him. Hades gripped the sword, effectively stopping it. Learning from the last time, the rest of us five huddled together and dealt with him defenively. I did not use a single shot in the whole fight and resorted to magic and using my shield. By thaat time, Auron decided to back off and huddled with us. After a few more minutes of fighting, and we still didn't do a scratch. The whole time, Vincent lay where he was, undisturbed by the fight.

As Hades began to laugh, I was complaining, "We can't win."

"How come?", Yoris asked.

"Because it's his Underworld.", Auron reminded us.

"Gee, then how do we beat him?", asked Goofy.

Hades was getting ready to throw something else at us when the stone gate opened. We looked and saw no one.

"I think a true hero should be able to help.", we heard Hercules' voice say. We turned to the voice to see him, with a bright glow to him, holding Meg. Sora was holding Kairi in a similar fashion, with my scooter lying next to the others, who were already in battle stances.

"But…you…", Hades stuttered.

"I owe you one, Hades.", said Hercules as he smiled and put down Meg. "I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I'll never forget that again."

"Just no more crazy stunts.", Sora said as he put down Kairi.

"Speak for yourself.", I said to Sora as Pegasus entered the arena. "You wouldn't have made it without my scooter."

"People always do crazy things when they're in love.", said Herc as Meg hopped on Pegasus and flew off.

"What is so funny, you imbeciles!", Hades yelled at us, catching our attention. "How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!"

Suddenly, Sora, Hercules, Vincent (who has recovered), Kairi, Ilsa, and Fiorina were pulled toward Hades and a Beehive Barrier blocked out the rest of us.

"#?&!", I said, swear word snuffed by a fire alarm.

And then for some reason, the barrier became slowly translucent, and finally opaque.

"What the hell?", Donald gasped—losing yet another feather to Pollonaire.

"I'm getting tired of this.", sighed the Shoyru. "The S-word is already enough."

* * *

Inside the barrier…

"That's it!", said Hades as he conured a column of fire around himself that expanded outward. This brought the health of his opponents to a low level when it was rectified with a Curaga from Ilsa.

Hercules then generated two glowing orbs in both of his hands as Hades began to turn red. He launched one of htem at the god, who returned to his blue color. Sora, VIncent, and the girls took this chance to pummel him with their attacks. Just then, Hades conjured a globe of fire into the air above the six. As it shot out litle fireballs, shrinknig it, Ilsa defended her comrades with Reflect, which diverted the attacks to Hades. Hercules also put up Aura Guard on everyone, then launched his other glowing orb at Hades.

"This isn't happening!", Hades gasped as Ilsa tackled him and tossed him high. Fiorina then leaped up to him and dd a point-blank Tsuki at him. While Hades didn't take much damage from it, the force of the blast pushed him back into the ground. When he got up from the blast, he saw Sora and Kairi coming his way. Before he could do a thing, Vincent distracted him with a few gunshots, and then the two Keybladers slashed through him as one.

This forced him back (and the barrier down). As Hades clutched his chest, as if tired out, Kairi struck one more time, but Hades teleported to the edge of the river of death. As he backed away, he said, "It's…not over…yet…"

He didn't realize where he was backing away at until he wobbled at the edge. By then, it was too late and he tripped over the edge and fell into the river.

"He'll be back.", I said. "He's a god after all."

Part V. Unfinished Business

Later, in the Underworld Entrance…

"What'cha gonna do now?", asked Donald.

"I lived my life defending others.", said Auron. "But now…there's no one left to protect. Maybe…it's time I shaped my own story."

"Yeah…", Sora agreed. "You deserve it, Auron—after everything you've been through."

"Heh. I suppose I should thank you."

"Not at all."

"Fine."

Auron turned away and we all (me and the Lumus Squad) did a face palm.

"You should know irony when you hear it.", Fiorina said. "I mean, sure, you could thank us a little…"

"You should say what you mean.", said Auron as he turned back around. "I guess I could spare a few words."

"Thanks for meddling."

This resulted in everyone but me doing a face fault, where I laughed hard from the irony of it. As Auron walked away with a smirk, Vincent ws about to leave as well when I noticed something on his arm; a pink band.

"Hey, Vincent.", I called as the others got up.

"Hm?"

"What's that pink band on your arm?"

"Yeah.", agreed Sora. "I could swear I've seen it somewhere before. Oh, I know! Some friends of ours had them."

Curious, Vincent turned to us and asked, "You know some friends who share this pink band I wear?"

"Yeah.", Ilsa answered. "Why?"

"Perhaps you could take me to them?"

This left us speechless. No one ever asked to join us before to leave this world. Well, sure Alladin asked once before, but Donald had wanted to uphold the law about too much 'interference'. Vincent is one diefferent case, however, as we somehow know he isn't a native of Olympus Coliseum.

"Okay.", Goofy said.

Just then, from behind Vincent emerged a Mushrooms XIII member and an Absent Sihouette.

"No. 6 is the name.", said the Heartless. "Sorry I was late. Please select the party who will engage in the Sihouette's battle."

As Vincent joined us, we chose our members carefully. Making our choice, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pollonaire, Yoris, and Gregorio approached the Nobody and they disappered.

"Good.", said No. 6. "Now, for the rest of you, my challenge is to eliminate all my clones in 45 seconds. I replicte in groups of six, so you better hurry."

* * *

Four minutes later…

After trying again the challenge for four times, we finally claimed success and at the same time, Sora's team returned with a tome-shaped accessory.

"Well done.", said No. 6. "Here's your reward; A pair of bats made out of an alloy that is 50 times tougher and 85 percent lighter than steel."  
It disappeared in a Dark Corridor, and left behind exactly what he claimed. Vitri picked them up and said, "These really rock! I could get used to this. Here are the Toy Swords, Rael."

He returned to me the two wooden weapons and I stowed them in my bag.

"Now, let's go outside, shall we?", I said. "I'm feeling a bit woozy from this Underworld's atmosphere."

* * *

Back at the surface, we returned to the (still wrecked) Olympus coliseum under a full moon night sky and met with Hercules and Megara.

"Thanks again, guys!", sid Herc. "You're the best."

"Excuse us for meddling…", said Donald.

"Aw…sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled.", said Meg. "I'm kidding. Thank you, Lumus Squad."

"So where you guys headed next?", asked Herc.

"Aw, you know…", said Kairi. "You two lovebirds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around."

Herc and Meg looked at each other, then separate, slightly embarrassed. Although, they can't stop looking back at each other and smiling.

"Yeah, we gotta go.", said Vitri.

"Uh-huh, before we start meddlin'.", Goofy added. "A-hyuck!"

"Right."

Just then, Phil walked over and said, "Are you turkeys trying to put me out of a job? If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train?"

"Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil!", Herc complained. "I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again."

"Besides, Kairi's still a bit rusty in battle.", I added. "So she's still up for grabs."

"Hey, are we true heroes yet?", Donald asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!", Sora added. "C'mon, Phil, how 'bout it?"

"Lemme see now… Well, you're not wise enough…Not quite…seasoned enough…"

"Okay, okay, we get the hint!", Sora complained.

"Look, kid, it's not my call!"

"Aw, shit!", said Donald. As usual, Pollonaire sliced off another tail feather.

"Course if it was, you'd have no problem.", continued Phil, unfzed by what Pollonaire did. "I'd make you all heroes, in a heartbeat!"  
Sora and Donald looked at each other, then back at Phil.

"Really?", Sora asked.

"Say it again!", said Donald.

"On second thought, if those are your true 'hero' faces, you still got a lotta work to do.", Phil said as he began to leave.

"Hey, what do you mean?", Donald asked, pursuing him.

"Go away!"

"Phil!", Sora pleaded, , also pursuing Phil.

"Leave me alone!"

Meanwhile, Meg and Hercules looked into the stars.

"See that?", asked Meg.

"Well, whaddaya know…", said Herc.

This caught everybody's attention. We all looked up and we all had different reactions. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped in joy. Phil shed tears of joy. Kairi felt proud for Sora. Vitri, Greogio, and Yoris stared with their mouths agape. Pollonaire, Fiorina, and Ilsa made a wide smile. Vincent managed to smirk. I, however, stared curoiusly and pondered.

"Now how did the gods know about the Meridell emblem? I mean, while we are in here, our emblems are of Altador."

Sure enough, in the sky was a formed constellation of the Lumus Squad (sans Kairi) with the Meridell emblem as a 'background', signifying us as true heroes.

Gummi Ship Time: Passenger and Stowaway

"So. where are we headed?", Vincent asked.

"Hollow Bastion.", said Sora, who was behind the wheel.

"I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pollonaire, Kairi and I were headed to the bathroom when…

"I can't believe I also forgot to meet you."

We turned around to see a Mushrooms XIII member.

"No. 10. I was meant to meet you at Isla de Muerta, but those three truants got in ym way and I had to flee."

"What's your challenge?", I asked.

"Simple. You must defeat the real me in 55 seconds as I shuffle myself amongst four clones."

"I see.", said Kairi. "What's the reward?"

"Another staff for Donald Duck."

"Okay.", Pollonaire said. "Let's get this over with."

It wasn't that hard as Pollonaire used the Force to determine the real one easily.

"My. You have a psychic in your team. Oh well, here you go. And also, here's another gift."

No. 10 gave what he promised as well as a package, and then disappered in a Dark Corridor. Once he was gone, Pollonaire opened the package to see…

"The rest of the Torn Pages!"

"That's great!", I gasped. "We've got to tell Sora about this!"

-No new entries. Sorry.-


	26. Chapter 59: Hundred Acre Wood

nightelf37: Chris Brown.

Rael: What about him?

nightelf37: I was thinking… for my plans of a KHR3…

Rael: But there's no Kingdom Hearts 3 yet.

nightelf37: But it won't make sense if I make the sequel to KHR2 Kingdom Hearts III, like Mrfipp did.

Rael: But Mrfipp did not remake Kingdom Hearts 2 like we did.

nightelf37: You mean you did. You and I are one and the same.

Rael: Fine. What is it about Chris Brown?

nightelf37: Well, for the new character, Jerry. I was thinking of—

Rael: Assigning Chris Brown as Jerry's 'voice actor'?

nightelf37: Exactly. Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 59: Hundred Acre Wood

Part I. Treasures

The twelve of us (remember from the last chapter) descended onto Hollow Bastion to resupply on our healing items (and synthesize for better gear, including Sora's Ultima Weapon).

"Is this Hollow Bastion?", asked Vincent.

"Uh-huh.", answered Kairi. However, before any of us could proceed any further, the Gullwings appeared.

"Liars!", said Yuna.

"Wha—?", Sora gasped.

"Leon doesn't have any treasure!", Rikku complained.

"And we fought for you guys.", Paine added.

"Gregorio, Gregorio.", said Yoris.

"I had to say something.", Gregorio countered. "And I didn't say he had treasure. I only said he had lots of stuff. Besides, treasure doesn't always mean gold, jewels, and other rare materials."

"I don't see how we're gonna work this out.", said Yuna.

"So what shoud we do?", Ilsa asked. The Gullwings then huddled and talked with one another, whispering below our range of hearing, and either Gregorio isn't telling us what he can hear, or even **he** can't hear them. Finally, they made their desicion; to take **our** treasure.

"But we don't have anything worth taking.", Fiorina protested. "Except for some Orichalcum."

"I'll take a look anyways.", said Rikku as she scanned each of us for stuff worth taking. None of us made any move to impede her progress. Fiorina even spread her wings to show that she's hiding nothing behind them. As for Vincent, Rikku had a lttle fun by pulling up pieces of his red clothing and playing hide-and-seek. Soon enough, she was done and she told Yuna what she found.

"All right, then.", Yuna declared. "We're taking all your items instead!"

"You gotta be kidding me!", I exclaimed.

"Oh, foofie."

"This stinks…", said Rikku.

"So not cool…", Paine added.

"Look, apologies for the fib, but…", Pollonaire began to say.

"Forget about it. Leon told us the whole story. He said your journey's been pretty rough."

"So it wouldn't be right if we took your things.", Yuna added.

"We'll root for you. Here, this is from us.", Rikku finished as she conjured a treasure chest.

"Bye! Good luck on your journey."

The three Gullwings then disappeared, leaving the treasure chest behind. Kairi approached the chest and opened it.

"It's a Keychain. And a battery of some kind."

"You can keep the chain.", Sora said. "Let's see what the battery is."

Kairi got up and gave the battery to Sora.

"Hmm… I wondder what's the use of this."

"I think I know.", I said s I took it. As I placed it next to my DirLuxGun, I saw energy transfer from the battery to the DirLuxGun.

"I get it!", gasped Pollonaire. "If my guess is correct, that battery is some sort of charger."

"Well, whatever it is, this will help me greatly in places where direct light isn't available.", I said.

"Anyway, let's get back to the HBRCHQ.", Sora said. "I still gotta fix Pooh's book."

"Vince?", a voice called from behind. We turned to see Yuffie.

"Yuffie!", I called as she headed towards us…and braced her arms around Vincent.

"I missed you so much!", she said. "Let's go and meet the others."

"You know… We were about to do just that.", said Fiorina.

KHKHKHKHKH

We arrived at the HBRCHQ. Currently inside were Luxiere, who was doing squats, Cid, who was at the computer, Marlene and Denzel, who were paying rock-paper-scissors, Zell, who was taking a nap at a wall, and Irvine, whose left arm was in a sling.

"Hey there, Yuffie.", Zell said as she awoke. "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Vincent Valentine.", Cid answered. "One of our friends back at our world."

"We found him at Olympus Coliseum, you know.", said Vitri.

"Gosh! What happned to you?", I asked Irvine.

"Well, dring the Battle of X000 Heartless (honestly, we don't know just how many Heartless were there) an Armored Knight broke my arm. But no worries, with the help of Aerith's healing, this will mend real soon."

"Can't it be healed instantly?"

"Well, Cure spells can't mend injuries like this, though it can speed up the process."

"Speaking of which, what are the casualties?"

"Thousands of Heartless, numerous Nobodies, Demyx Nosrac of Organization XIII, and the Seven Crescent Commanders of the Crescent Alliance."

"What about this side?"

"Many Saucers wrecked, a few Alert Heads smashed, MaxVIT and its copies destroyed, and my broken arm."

"I see. May you please call Merlin?"

"Sure thing."

Meanwhile, Aerith and Minerva entered and saw Vincent. As they, he, and the rest of the Lumus Squad made small talk, a flying letter left the base.

"Well, we're just here to rest and resupply, so we better get started.", Fiorina said as she and the rest of the Neopets left the base. As Donald and Goofy followed after, Merlin appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now why did you call for me, young man?", he asked.

"Not me.", replied Irvine, then he thumbed at me. "He asked for you."

"Um… about the book…"

"Oh, that." Merlin then called up the Pooh Book.

"Are you ready, Sora?", I asked him.

"Uh-huh. I'll be back, Kairi."

"Okay."

"Oh, wait.", I said. "Take my bag. You never know what you might need."

"Okay."

As I offered the bag to Sora, I took the book. Sora had the Torn Pages ready. As I opened the book wide, Sora put on my bag and placed the pages and soon enough, a light shone from it and he vanished.

"Sora!", Kairi gasped.

"Oh, don't worry about him.", Merlin assured her. "He will be fine."

Part II. A Blustery Rescue

In the book, Sora reentered Pooh's House, and there, he reunited with Darby and Christopher Robin.

"I'm back.", Sora called.

"Hey there, Sora.", Chris greeted back with a sullen face. "For some reason, Pooh still calls me Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?", Darby asked.

"Well, let's go to Piglet's House.", Sora suggested.

"Okay.", Chris replied.

"Time to slap my cap.", said Darby as she took a cap out of nowhere and put it on.

KHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile, at Piglet's House…

Leaves were falling from the trees, and Pooh was there with Gopher.

"Say, what's wrong, sonny?", Gopher asked him.

"Oh, I was just thinking—and—and wondering."

"You should be skedaddlin' outta here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's Windsday, of course!", Gopher said as he returned to his hole in the ground.

"Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday! Now, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday! Oh, bother. Let's see now. Who is 'Everyone'?"

Pooh then sat down and poked his head, thinking.

At that time, Sora, Chris, and Darby entered the area. Just then, a strong breeze picked up. So strong, that a hunny pot flew into Sora's head.

"Ouch!", he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Wonder if Pooh's here—", Darby wondered to herself.

Suddenly, the breeze blew through again and Piglet came flying through the air, past the three.

"Oh, help, help!", he said. "Somebody save me!"

"Piglet!", Chris called as Piglet flew onto a tree branch and held on.

"Sora! Darby! Christopher Robin! Help! Please!"

"Hold on, little guy!", Sora said as the three of them ran to the tree. As it was a bit high, Darby got on Chris and he got up on Sora.

"There you go!", Darby said as she grabbed him from the tree.

"Whew! Thank you, Darby.", said Piglet as they all went down. "Oh, here comes Pooh Bear."

Sure enough, Pooh walked over to them.

"Pooh!", Chris replied. "You're all right!"

"Why, hello. It's nice to meet you.", said Pooh. "Happy Windsday."

"Nice to m-meet you?", PIglet said to Pooh. "But, Pooh. It's me, Piglet. Don't you remember me?"

"And us, too?", added Chris. "We're friends!"

"We are?", Pooh asked. "Hmm— It seems I can't remember."

"Oh, Pooh—", Piglet said. "That's v-v-very sad!"

He then walked off crying, and was promptly picked up by the breeze again.

"Goodbye, Darby! Goodbye, Christopher Robin! Goodbye, Sora! Goodbye, Pooh!"

"Piglet—", Chris called. Just then, Owl arrived.

"Oh my. That does look rather fun, doesn't it?", Pooh said, missing the point.

"I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament!", said Owl. "Sora, would you mind going after poor Piglet?"

Take that balloon!", Darby suggested.

Sure enough, a large red balloon was nearby. Sora grabbed it, cutting it from the tree it was tethered to, and took off after Piglet.

"Sora!", Chris called.

"I'll be fine!", Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Take Pooh and follow me!"

"Okay!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Chris and Darby struggled from the strong winds, trying to catch up with Sora. The kids were lucky to withstand pebbles, twigs, and hunny pots; Sora had to deal with those, beehives, and giant tree stumps. He was badly bruised by that time, but he managed to get Piglet.

However, just as he thought he got a good grip, Piglet slipped from Sora's grasp and ended up in an even higher tree. Chris and Darby arrived just in time to see Sora descend onto a nearby tree stump.

"Jump down, Piglet!", Chris called as Darby checked on Sora. "I'll catch you!"

"Oh, d-d-dear—", Piglet was afraid.

"You can do it, Piglet! You just have to be brave!"

"All right. I'll t-try—"

He let go of the branch, covered his eyes, and jumped. While Chris missed Piglet, Pooh didn't and caught him, but fell over.

"Oh, that was rather frightening.", Pooh said. "I do hope you're all right, Piglet."

"Oh, P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered?"

"Of course, Piglet. But today I think I shall call you 'my friend Piglet who is very brave'!"

"Me? Very brave? No— But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear!"

As Pooh stood up, Darby said, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet—Somebody-I-Don't-Know.", Pooh said to Sora.

"Oh— Uh, sure. Don't mention it."

"He still didn't remember any of us.", Chris said, sighing as Pooh left.

"Don't worry, Christopher.", Darby replied, trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure we'll come to that soon enough."

Part III. Hunny Slider

Later, Sora, Chris, and Darby made their way (with Piglet) to Rabbit's House and saw Pooh flying in with a blue balloon, heading straight for Eeyore's house of sticks.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!", Piglet stuttered.

"C'mon!", Sora said and the four of them ran across the bridge ahead. However, they were too late as Pooh crasheed onto the house and let go of the balloon.

"Eeyore, Pooh. Are you okay?", Chris asked.

"Gosh, that's too bad, Eeyore.", Darby said as she looked at the wreckage. "After all that work—"

"No matter.", Eeyore replied. "Most likely would have fallen down anyway."

"Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore.", Piglet offered.

"Oh, hello there, Piglet. Thanks for offerin'. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day, though."

Just then, Pooh stood up and said, "Well, hello, Piglet. And hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Pooh, this is Eeyore.", Chris reminded Pooh. "You know Eeyore, don't you?"

"Um, I do?"

"What could've happened to him?", Darby asked Piglet.

"Maybe Pooh's tummy is so rumbly that it's making him forget.", Piglet guessed. "If we bring him some honey, he's sure to remember!"

"Well—I guess it's worth a try. Don't you think, Christopher?"

"Sure."

"Might work.", Eeyore said. "But prob'ly not."

"First we gotta find some honey."

"If honey's what you're looking for, I know just the place. Follow me."

Eeyore led the way as he walked around to the other side of Rabbit's House.

KHKHKHKHKH

Seconds ago…

Rabbit was carefully stacking hunny pots.

"Splendid, just splendid.", he said. As he left, probably to get more, Eeyore and the others reached the stack.

"This is the place I told you about.", the donkey said

"Wow! Look at that.", Sora said as Pooh headed straight for it.

"How yummy for my tummy!", Pooh said as he sat down and started eating.

"But doesn't that honey belong to someone?", PIglet asked. Sure enough, Rabbit returned to the stack, carrying another pot—and saw that Pooh has already eaten up all the honey.

"Oh, no! My honey!", he gasped. "Pooh, did you eat **all** my honey!"

"Oh, hello.", Pooh said. "It's nice to meet you."

"What did you say?"

"Is that for me, too?", Pooh asked, pointing to the pot Rabbit held, who reluctantly gave it to him. As Pooh sat down and started eating, Rabbit said, "Oh, I was sure I'd found a safe place for it, too—"

"Sorry. It's our fault.", Chris apologized. "We brought Pooh here."

"Oh, hello, Sora, Darby, Christopher Robin— It's good to see you again."

"Same here—We really are sorry.", said Sora.

"It's quite all right.", Rabbit said. "I know Pooh can't be stopped when he gets this hungry."

Just then, Pooh has finished the honey and stood up. He turned to Rabbit and asked, "Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Is there any more?"

"Are you feeling all right, Pooh?", Rbbit asked in return, shocked that Pooh forgot about him. "Could you really have forgotten all about me? What on earth is going on?"

"Is there more honey? You see, my tummy's rumbly."

"That's it!", Rabbit said. "He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing!"

"Oh! We thought that, too.", Darby said.

"Then let's stuff this bear full of honey!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"But I thought Pooh ate all your honey, Rabbit?", Sora said.

"Oh, I've got more. Must have emergency rations. But I hid them a bit too well."

"Where?", Chris asked.

"There.", said Rabbit as he pointed at a downhill slope. As the kids looked down it, they backed away, scared.

"Whoa.", Darby said, terrified.

"Don't worry about that.", Sora said as he got my scooter from my bag which he brought with him and switched it to Hover Mode.

"Let's go, guys. Let's find some honey."

Reluctantly, Chris and Darby got on and so did Pooh.

"Ready.", Sora asked. Everybody did a shaky nod.

"Then let's ride!"

(A/N: I'm trying to interpret this from a video of the mini-game, so bear with me.)

Sora kicked off and they slid down the slope. Along the way, they snagged orbs which went into the bag (and also into Pooh's mouth). When the four slid off an escalation and flew up for a moment, Darby was screaming, and Chris was speechless, but Sora stayed focused, and Pooh maintained his child-like face. This happened again as they spun out of control somewhere in the course. And also when they reached a large, narrow, natural, ramp as they shid through it and flew straight for the sun—and out of a 'picture' and into a matrix with rocks, trees, and words.

As Sora traversed the area as if he went through these everyday, Darby faced Chris and said, "I never seen this part of the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Neither have I. I didn't know Rabbit was really this good at what Sora's doing right now. And that there were other dimensions like this."

"Get ready!", Sora said as they suddenly entered a rectangular 'portal' and landed on the snow in a nighttime mountainous place. The four took a breather for a few seconds, then a rumble was suddenly heard.

"Oh, my.", Pooh said. "Is that my tummy rumbling?"

"I don't think so, Pooh.", Darby replied fearfully. "That's too loud to be so—"

Just then, a giant snowball emerged from behind.

"Go!", Chris screamed.

On the double, Sora kicked off and they started to flee from the snowball. When they thought it was over when they entered a small caveway, more appeared as they left it. Collecting more hunny, Sora finally got the out of harm's way…or so they thought. s it happens, another snowball crashed down, caught them, and flew out of a rectangular portal and into another, leading back to where they left. As the snowball crashed into a stnding tree hollow, the shock forced out the four of them. Luckily, Sora recovered all of them in time as they continued sliding down the hollow, still collecting honey. Sora hit few rocks on the way, and this shook off Pooh or Darby, but Chris retrieved them as Sora continued on, trying to dodge more as they left the log.

"Pease be careful, Sora.", Chris pleaded.

"Sorry. I'm trying."

Just then, they slid down yet another, almost vertical slope. While Chris screamed along with Darby this time, Sora didn't let himself get distracted as they finally made it to the bottom—and out of the course, landing into a large bale of hay as a cushion.

KHKHKHKHKH

"There now, Pooh.", Rabbit said as a little device that looked like a pitcher filled the pots with hunny. "Have just as much as you like."

"Why, thank you.", Pooh said as he ate it all up.

"Whoa ther, Rabbit.", said Chris as he recovered from the previous ordeal. "How did you manage to scatter all that hunny?"

"Well, it wasn't easy…"

"Easy?", Darby cut in. "We were almost crushed by a snowball. Five of them to boot!"

"All right. I received help from a stranger who wore green clothes and a badge with an open book."

(A/N: The Story Crew 'meddled' once more.)

Just then, Pooh has eaten all the honey, but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey?"

Everyone sighed and Sora asked, "Just how much hunny does Pooh eat in a day?"

"I never thought of calculating it.", apologized Chris as Pooh walked over to the entrance to Rabbit's House.

"My tummy seems to be telling me there's some honey right in there."

As Chris turned around, he complained, "Aww, not again."

"What is it?", Darby asked as she turned around. "Ah!"

Pooh was stuck at the rabbit hole, flailing his legs on the outside.

"Bother. I'm stuck.", he said.

"He still doesn't remember.", sighed Rabbit. "What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear?"

"Whatever it is, we'd better help him.", Darby said.

"Oh, yes. And quickly, too!", Piglet added.

"Oh, stuff and fluff.", Pooh complained.

Immediately, Sora, Chris, Darby, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet stood in a line and began to pull Pooh, "Giant Turnip" style.

"One—Two—Three!"

Pooh was successfully popped out of the hole. He flew through the air, and landed on the ground.

"You're okay now, Pooh.", Sora called as the bear got up.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you.", argued Rabbit. "Why, just—just look at him! He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blustery wind, or—Or maybe he actually needs more honey! Or he's—he's sleepwalking and—and dreaming!"

"Well, if I am dreaming—which I suppose I could be—I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit.", said Pooh.

"That's right, you're always stopping by for lunch!" Then Rabbit gasped, rwalizing something different. "Wait! Pooh! You called me 'Rabbit'!"

"Well, of course, Rabbit."

"What about Eeyore?", Piglet asked. "Do you remember Eeyore, too, Pooh?"

"Oh, hello there, Eeyore. It's ever so nice to see you today."

"Thanks for noticing me, Pooh Bear.", replied the donkey.

"What about me?", Darby asked.

"Of course I know you, Darby.", Pooh answered. But when Chris bent down and pointed to himself, smiling.

"Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know!"

Chris sighed and so did Sora.

"Well, at least you remember Rabbit and Eeyore now.", Sora said as Pooh and Piglet left.

"Now why did Pooh remember her first?", Chris wondered to himself.

Part IV. Balloon Bounce

Later, Sora, Chris, and Darby decided to head for Kanga's House, where they see Pooh and Piglet.

"Hi!", Chris called.

"Well, hello, Christopher Robin, Darby, Sora!", Piglet replied.

"Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know, Darby, and Somebody-I-Don't-Know.", Pooh greeted.

"Why didn't ou just call them by the names Piglet gave them?", Darby asked.

Pooh wasn't able to answer since Kanga hopped toward them, with Roo in her pouch, holding a bottle. This caught everyone's attention.

"Eeyore told me Pooh wasn't quite himself.", Kanga said "I thought this might be just what the poor dear needed."

"Yeah, I hope it'll make Pooh better!", added Roo.

Just then, we saw Tigger headed our way, bouncing in on his tail.

"A Tigger's a wonderful thing! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of spriiings!"

Once he reached them, he spun around and posed with his arms in the air. Just then, he saw Kanga's bottle.

"A present!", Tigger said. "For me? Why, presents are what Tiggers like best! And it's not even my birthday!"

He snatched the bottle and bounced away, singing to himself.

"But Tigger!", Kanga protested. "That's not for you!"

"Wait, Tigger!", Roo called and went after him.

"Oh, dear!", Piglet said.

"C'mon, let's go after him.", Sora suggested and they all pursued him. One minute later, they caught up to him and explained everything.

"You mean Pooh even forgot about ME!", Tigger asked, shocked.

"Yes, Tigger.", Piglet answered.

"That bottle you thought was a present was medicine to make Pooh better.", Chris said.

"Aw, who needs medicine, Christopher! Why, some tiggerific bouncing will jog his memory for sure!"

Tigger bounced around Chris, but stopped after seeing the kid give him a stern look. Tigger then turned to Pooh and said, "Well, Pooh?"

"That looks like fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Nothing, huh? Hmm— Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick!"

Tigger and Roo led everyone to a large, long, blanket. Above, balloons flew by.

"How did you arrange for all of this?"

"I received help from a certain guy in green and a badge with an open book."

"That sounds like the guy who helped Rabbit with his emergency hunny rations.", Darby said.

"Now's not the ime to investigate on another case.", said Chris. "Right now, we have to help Pooh remember all his friends."

"Oh, all right."

KHKHKHKHKH

After five minutes of jumping and bursting balloons.

"I bet you remember me now, don't you, buddy-bear!", asked Tigger.

"Well, I remember that bouncing always makes me hungry.", Pooh said casually.

Tigger gasped, then looked down.

"All that bouncin' and he still doesn't remember me?", he said. "Well then, I guess bouncin's not the answer. It makes a Tigger almost never wanna bounce again—"

He tossed the medicine bottle behind him and it was about to land on the ground when Darby caught it in time.

"Please be careful with that.", Chris warned.

"Aw, sorry Christopher Robin—but Pooh not rememberin' me has me confuzled. I don't even feel like bouncin'!"

"Oh, but Tigger.", Pooh replied. "I always thought bouncing was what Tiggers did best."

Upon hearing that, Tigger turned around happily.

"Pooh Boy!", he gasped. "You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all!"

Tigger laughed and bounced around.

"That's great!"

Part Expotition

The next day (apparently, time passes by faster in the book), Sora, Darby, and Chris decided to enter the Spooky Cave and they saw everyone gathered there.

"Hey, everyone—", Sora said, then gasped. "Uh-oh— Where's Pooh?"

"He went in there.", Piglet said.

As they looked deeper into the cave, Rabbit said, "Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside?"

"Jagular—well, now.", said Owl. "That reminds me of when dear cousin Alphonse—"

"Say, why are you all sitting around here?", said Darby. "If you're worried about that bear, let's go find him!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!", Tigger said.

"Yeah, let's go!", Roo added.

"But if there really is a jagular, we'd better think this through.", said Rabbit.

"It seems we've got a bit of time.", said Owl. "Why don't I just resume where I left off? My cousin—that is, my father's younger sister's—"

"What do you think we should do?", Kanga asked as Owl rambled on.

"Simple.", Sora said. "We go in there."

"But what about the jagular", Gopher began to protest.

"Don't worry.", Darby cut in. "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

"And Sora, you could use that big key of yours to scare it off, right?", said Chris.

"Of course."

KHKHKHKHKH

It was a long walk, but finally, they found Pooh in a cavern made of crystal.

"Good sleuthin', everyone!", Darby said as Chris and Sora approached the bear.

"Ooh! There you are!", said Chris.

"Hey—we looked everywhere for you.", said Sora.

"I was looking for a very dear friend that I remember I made a very important promise to. And also a best friend of mine other than Piglet."

"So, did you find them?", Chris asked.

"No, I looked and looked. But he doesn't seem to be anywhere."

Just then,Tigger bounced Pooh.

"Oh, Pooh Boy! So there you are.", he said.

"But, Tigger, did you have to bounce me so—bounce-ily?", asked Pooh.

"Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!"

"Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my friends!"

"Now, try to remember, Pooh.", Kanga consoled. "Who is it you're looking for?"

Suddenly, Pooh's tummy rumbled and he thought it was the jagular.

"No, it's just your tummy grumbling. You must be hungry.", said Chris.

"C'mon— Let's head home and see if we can find you some honey.", Sora told Pooh.

"I'd like that, Sora."

"Pooh! You—you finally remembered!", he gasped.

"Remembered what, Sora?"

"Pooh—", Chris said, sighing.

"I like it ever so much when you're cheerful, Christopher Robin."

Chris gasped and hugged him, "Me too, Pooh. Me too."

"Oh— There's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly."

"All right. Then let's go home!"

Sora offered a hand to Pooh, who took it. Chris did likewise, and Pooh took it, too. Together, everyone left the cave with happy faces. As they walked, Chris turned to Sora.

"Thank you for all you've done.", he said.

"Don't mention it."

"Here.", said Darby, handing Sora a Keychain. "It's from all of us."

"Thanks."

Part VI. Honey Pot

Darby, Chris, and Sora entered Starry hill when they heard Pooh.

"Oh, bother!", he said.

They saw Pooh on the hill with a hunny pot over his head.

"Are you all right?", Chris asked as the three ran up the hill to Pooh.

"Sora? Darby? Christopher Robin? Is that you?", he asked. "Help!"

Christopher Robin grabbed Pooh by the hunny pot. Finally, the pot flew off past Sora. Pooh was also headed his way, so the Keyblader caught him.

Later, the four sat together on a log under the gigantic moon.

"So, what were you doing here?", Chris asked.

"I was thinking, Christopher Robin: Perhaps there's a way to make it so Sora won't go away."

"You mean a way to make me stay?", Sora asked.

"Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again?"

"Pooh—", Darby said, concerned, then they all looked up at the moon. "I didn't know Pooh had a friend while Chris and I weren't visiting."

"Don't worry.", Sora said. "I promise I'll come back and visit you now and then."

"Could you make it 'now and now' instead? That seems a bit better to me. Sora, if I go looking for you, will I find you?"

"I'll always be with you—right here.", Sora replied, pointing to Pooh's heart.

"You don't have to go anywhere.", he continued. "Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want."

"You mean I just have to stay right here?", Pooh asked.

"Yep, that's all."

"Would you promise?"

"Promise."

"I promise too!", Darby said.

"And so do I!" Chris.

"Me, too.", said Piglet, who jumped in…and so did Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, and Owl.

"And so do Roo and I." Kanga.

"We sure do!" Roo.

"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Sora." Rabbit.

"Thanks."

"After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea." Owl.

"Guess you'll be stayin' awhile." Eeyore.

Sora laughed.

"Goodbye, Sora." Gopher.

"Thanks, Gopher."

"If you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal Tigger!" Tigger.

"I will, Tigger!", Sora replied as he, hopped off the log.

"You're leaving?", Chris asked.

"Yes. I really have to go."

"Well, I won't be sad, because you'll always be right here forever and ever.", Pooh said as he touched his heart. "Right, Sora?"

Sora looked around at everyone and said, "And all of you…are right here, too. See ya!"

And with that, Sora jumped off th hill, leaving Pooh and the others behind. But not for the last time.

Part VII. Outside the Book

Meanwhile, I held the closed book with one hand, and (unconsciously) Kairi's in the other. We were waiting for the others to come back from their shopping. So far, no one else has left or entered the area, save for some flying letters. Suddenly, the Pooh Book glowed. I immediately let go of Kairi's hand (and she did, too realizing she was touchng my hand) and looked at the book. The old form was tattered and had Sora and Pooh holdng hands with one another and Tigger bouncing beside them. It then hanged into a fixed up cover with Sora, Christopher Robin, Darby, and Pooh sitting together side-by-side with their back to the viewer (me) and facing a moon in the night sky.

"You did it, Sora.", I said as I opened the book. Immediately, Sora got out of the book.

"Sora!", Kairi gasped and hugged him.

"Hey, Kairi.", he replied, then asked me. "How long was I in the book?"

"I don't know. Like… two-thirds of an hour."

"That short? I was there for, like, about a day and a half."

"Apparently, this book has been magic'd up so that time passing here and time passing in the book are at different rates.", I said.

"I also got some good stuff, too."

"Like?"

"An Orichalcum+."

"That's great!", I gasped. "A little more to go before you finally get the Ultima Weapon!"

"Ultima Weapon?", Kairi asked.

"It's rumored by the Moogles to be a very strong Keyblade. I'll need thirteen of these Orichalcum+—"

"And a regular Orichalcum to synthesize it.", I finished.

"We're back!"

The rest of the Lumus Squad and the HBRC arrived. Just then, Leon noticed the Pooh book.

"How'd you get your hand on that, Rael?", he asked. "I thought it was gone for good."

"Apologies, Leon.", said Merlin. "I intended to tell you, but when the Heartless messed with it, I decided to keep it a secret until they fixed it."

"Why would you want to do that?", Rinoa asked.

"I didn't want to worry him."

"So, are we ready to go?", Kairi asked.

"You bet!", Donald said. "I also got the formula on how to make sea-salt ice cream!"

"We're all ready to go!", said Goofy.

Just then, I noticed the list Quisis held. I glimpsed at it and saw a couple more people added in the list.

27. G. I. Joe

28. Tifa Lockhart

29. Cloud Strife

30. Vincent Valentine

"I see that Cloud and Tifa joined the Committee, too.", Ilsa remarked.

"Yeah.", Pollonaire replied. "We had another scrape with those three silver-haired guys."

"You sure you need nothing more?", Kunsel asked. "You're always welcome, you know."

"Have you forgotten?", Vitri said. "We're already members."

As we talked, the Lumus Squad were at the door, ready to teleport away.

"Well, see you again some other time.", said Barret.

"We'll be back!", Gregorio replied as he used the Teleporter and took us back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Secret Mission

"Jiminy?", I called. I was at the bunks.

"You called?", he asked s he hopped from my bag.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Of course."

"What is it that I asked you to do?"

"That while Sora is in the Hundred Acre Wood, that I'd sneak out of him and scatter what you gave me."

"Yes. The mini-cams."

"What is it you wanted to accomplish?"

"I jus wanted everyone to have a look on what it looked like.", I said as I took out a screen from my bag, which showed everything that happened to Sora.

"Ah. Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

-Finally, some more Journal Entries!-

**Gopher**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Gopher is an excavation expert. That is, he's a specialist at digging holes. Whenever you need to find him, just look for a mound of fresh dirt._

**Piglet**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968)_

_One of Pooh's friends in the Hundred Acre Wood._

_Piglet's tiny and startled by just about anything. But knowing he has friends like Pooh always helps Piglet feel a little more courageous._

**Owl**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Owl seems to be the wisest resident of the Hundred Acre Wood. Whenever anyone has a question they can't answer, they ask Owl. He's always happy to help, but his answers aren't exactly right!_

**Eeyore**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Eeyore always seems to be a bit gloomy. His usual residence is a house built of sticks. His tail is held on by a tack, but it keeps falling off and getting lost._

_Eeyore spends quite a lot of time wandering the Hundred Acre Wood looking for a new home, because his stick is always falling down._

**Rabbit**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Rabbit is proud of all the vegetables he grows in his garden - especially the carrots. _

_Pooh likes visiting Rabbit, as Rabbit always seems to have some honey to share._

_Rabbit is a very hard worker, and he wishes Tigger wouldn't bounce so close to his prized carrots._

**Kanga**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Roo's mother. When she leaves her house, she just pops little Roo into her pouch and off they go._

_Kanga is always ready with kind and gentle advice for her neighbors in the Hundred Acre Wood._

**Roo**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_The youngest resident of the Hundred Acre Wood. Roo looks up to Tigger, and dreams of bouncing just like him someday._

**Tigger**

_Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966)_

_Tigger sure is energetic. He loves to use his tail to bounce all over the Hundred Acre Wood. Sometimes his bouncing gets to be a bit much, but he doesn't mean any harm. Underneath that happy-go-lucky exterior, there's a sensitive, gentle heart._

-The last part was just a bit of randomness, okay?-


	27. Chapter 60: Back to Agrabah

?: Hello?

nightelf37: Who might you be, young lady?

?: My name is Jenny Vivano. I am a member of the Story Crew.

nightelf37: What brings you here?

Jenny: I've come to give you this.

Jenny offered a suspicious yellow bottle. nightelf37 read it.

nightelf37: "Just one quick whiff… No more!" Hey, isn't this… from Calibah Quint?

Jenny: You know him?

Just then, something random happened.

?: Doctor Octagonapus!

Doctor Octagonapus fired a beam of pure energy from his mouth, shaking the whole Gummi Ship. He then mysteriously disappeared.

nightelf37: Doctor Octagonapus is property of Dom Fera A.K.A. DominicFear from YouTube. And remember, Only the plot and OCs belong to me. Whoa!

The Gummi ship was at critical condition, about to crash.

Chapter 60: Back to Agrabah

Part I. Return of an Old Enemy

"Try to shake them off!"

"I can't!"

"How are you certain they got missiles?"

"I'm not waiting to find out!"

We were dodging missiled from some Vic Vipers, some enemies we (Sora, Donald, Goofy, me, Gregorio, Yoris, and Fiorina) never thought we'd see again.

"Why now of all times do they have to come?", Gregorio complained, who was on the wheel with Donald.

"Don't ask me!", replied Donald.

"I'm not asking you!"

As I looked into the periscope I asked to have installed after Sora's visit from the Pooh Book. From there, I looked at our pursuers. Just as I saw that the Vic Vipers had a certain symbol resembling a closed book (just like the one that guy back at my Awakening had), the enemy hit something critical.

(A/N: At that same moment, in 'the room', Dr. Octagonapus fired his Lazor.)

"Uh-oh!", Donald said. "We're going down! Agrabah's just ahead!"

"Then we better prepare for a crash landing!", Yoris said.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!", we all screamed as the Vic Vipers split up and we entered Agrabah's atmosphere and crashed into the sands. Luckily, it had an emergency landing system. For water, that is. And as such, the air cushions that surrounded the Gummi Ship caused it to bounce in the sands until it finally landed close to the city gates.

(A/N: If you have seen the Buzz Lightyear movie, then you would know what this is a "Shout Out" of.)

KHKHKHKHKH

In the dungeon of Agrabah…

The Peddler went to the coffin where Jafar's lamp was sealed. In his hand was a stone-cutting tool.

"This thingymajig better be worth it!", he said. "Or I'm gonna demand a refund from that black-clad guy!"

Once he ws next to the coffin, he used the stone cutter on it and a minute later he saw the lamp inside.

"Ooh, goodie!", he said. "Now I better give this lamp to that guy for our agreement."

As the Peddler ran off with the lamp, little did he know that someone saw it all; Iago.

KHKHKHKHKH

"The Auto-Repair system is on the job, so by the time we get back, the Gummi Ship will be ready for takeoff.", Gregorio said as we walked the streets. Just then, we stumbled into the Peddler's shop, and Goofy almost stumbled into a vase, almost breaking it.

"Ulp!"

"You break it, you buy it!", the Peddler warned. "Oh! Hello there, friends."

As he greeted us, we noticed plenty of gold behind him.

"Wow!", Fiorina gasped. "You made out like a bandit!"

"Please…I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work."

"Or a well-paid bounty hunt.", I muttered.

"Gosh, they sure are nice.", Kairi remarked.

"And they're on sale!", said the Peddler. "Interested?"

"No thanks.", aid Sora. "Listen, have you seen a guy in a black coat? Someone from Organization XIII?"

"Or anybody in skin-tight suits and helmets covering the whole head?", Ilsa added.

"Who me?", the Peddler asked. "Most certainly not."

"Okay. We'll keep asking around, then.", I said. "And thanks for the lantern."

Just then, Iago, Aladdin, and Abu entered the shop.

"Sora!", said Aladdin. "Don't let him get away!"

At that moment, we turned around to see the Peddler—gone.

Aladdin sighed.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Can't believe it… That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!"

"Jafar!", Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yoris, Gregorio, and I gasped in surprise.

"Jafar?", asked the others, confused as they don't know much about him, especially Kairi.

_flashback_

_"Give me the magic lamp, Aladdin.", Jafar said._

_another flashback_

_As he pointed his snake staff at Aladdin, Jafar said, "And now, street rats, I bid you farewell."_

_He then left with a swish of his cloak._

_yet another flashback_

_Commanding several Bandit Heartless, he said, "Crush those urchins!"_

_and yet another flashback_

_Jafar laughed psychotically._

_end flashbacks_

"You guys better be careful.", said Aladdin. "I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge, too."

"I expect he's still sore about that whole lamp thing.", Yoris said.

"Iago was there when Jafar was released.", said Aladdin, then he turned to the parrot. "Okay, Iago. Spill it."

"Hey! I told you everything I know!", he protested.

"This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. I'll never speak to you again!"

"Don't be too harsh on him!",, Pollonaire said.

"I can't take it!", the parrot admitted. "I know where Jafar is!"

"Where?", Vitri asked.

"Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um… Ack! I really shouldn't…"

"Iago!", Aladdin demanded.

"Stop it!", Pollonaire protested.

"He's in the desert ruins.", Iago admitted.

"Let's get the jump on him.", Gregorio said. "Lead the way!"

"Wait a second…", said the Shoyru. "I sense something wrong with this."

"What are you suggesting?", Ilsa asked.

"I'm suggesting only **some** of us go to the ruins."

"Why?", Sora asked.

"It might be a trap. And a means of distracting **all** of us from their real purpose."

"Their? You think soemone else is helping Jafar?", asked Kairi.

"You bet I do!", the Shoyru replied. "And I'm certain it has something to do with Jasmine."

"So what should we do?", Donald asked.

Part II. Trials of Sand

Iago led Aladin, Sora, Pollonaire, and I to the Palace Walls to proceed to the ruins only to see a sandstorm in the way. The girls were sent to protect Jasmine, and the rest (The Short Ones, Goofy, and Vitri) were to search the rest of the city for anything strange.

"What a disaster!", Iago complained. "We're just gonna hafta turn back."

"There's gotta be a way…", said Aladdin.

"Aw, c'mon, kid, that's an easy one!", we heard Genie's voice say. We looked up to see him flying through the air.

"Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!", he said as he swung around Aladdin. "This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines in a time like this!"

Genie vanished, then reappeared almost as big as the palace wall.

"Live large! Wow 'em, Al!", he said as his eyes bugged out. He teleported back to Aladdin, but small this time.

"Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do ya say, kid?"

"Hey, Genie!", Sora called.

"Sora!", Genie called as he teleported again. "Wanna see a little something I call 'Sandstorm Sweep'?"

"Uh-huh!", we all said. "Take it away, Genie!"

"Alakaza—"

He turned to see the sandstorm…only to be disappointed on how small it was compared to him.

"Uh… You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy."

He pointed a finger and magic twirled around to the sandstorm, dissipating it. We were amazed regardless.

"How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al?", Genie asked as he disappeared.

KHKHKHKHKH

We walked to the Sandswept Ruins, only to see a gigantic hole in the ground.

"Now what do we do?", Aladdin complained.

Onn cue, Carpet flew in and pointed to itself.

"Nice timing, Carpet!", Sora said as he hopped on and took off.

"You're not the only one who can fly, you know!", said Pollonaire as he followed.

"Don't forget me!", I said as I took out my scooter, switched it to Hover Mode, hopped on it, and went after them, taking Aladdin with me.

As we soared, we saw Jafar's shadow appear near a ruin on the other side of the hole. As the shadow headed toward it, it vanished in red smoke and Rapid Thrusters appeared.

"Stick wih me Aladdin!" I said as I took out my DirLuxGun.

"Mind if I hop on Carpet later, Sora?", Pollonaire asked as he threw his lightsaber at a flock of Rapid Thrusters. "I can't stay in the air indefinitely."

"Sure.", replied Sora as he cast Blizzard on the Heartless.

"He's getting away!", Aladdin said. Indeed, Jafar's shadow was getting away. The three of us chased him all the way to the roof of a tower, deflecting his attacks. ust then, the shadow vanished in smoke again and more Heartless appeared.

We defeated them in a jiffy and suddenly, a monument appeared on the tower. We examined it and it showed three switches around the ruins.

"Judging by these pictures, I'd say that two of the three switches are in Agrabah.", Pollonaire said.

"We don't have the time to go all the way back!", Sora complained.

"That's why I had the idea to split up the team. I'll call up the others."

Pollonaire unfurled his right sleeve, revealing a communicator. He pressed a button and Vitri's voice sounded.

"Vitri Sitol reporting for duty!", he said.

"This is Sir Pollonaire Freidl. I need you guys to look for a switch of some kind. I'll explain as you go."

"Affirmative."

(A/N: As you noticed, I 'changed' the location of the -in game- switches.)

Part III. Crescent Unit Ventus

"We're here.", Vitri said.

He, Goofy, and the Short Ones were just outside, near to the main gates of Agrabah, and where the Gummi Ship crashed.

"Now what?"

"There is a mud brown tile—"

"I'm color-blind, Pollonaire. You should know that."

"Then tell Donald to look for a mud brown brick."

"Why him?"

"If you want, tell Yoris or Gregorio."

"I see a different colored brick!", Donald called.

"We found it.", aid Vitri as the five went over. "Now what?"

"White orbs will appear when Thunder is cast on the switch. On my signal, tell Donald or Yoris to use Thunder on the switch, then on the orbs."

"Affirmative."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Ilsa Ellits reading you, Sir Pollonaire."

Ilsa was at the courtyard in the palace. Fiorina was sitting near the birdcage, teaching Jasmine how to play rock-paper-scissors and Kairi was practicing her magic.

"Do you see a blue tile?", Pollonaire asked.

"I see plenty of blue tiles in the courtyard."

"Look for one that seems to be of a different shade."

"Found it."

"Okay. White orbs will appear when Blizzard is cast on the switch. On my signal, tell Kairi to use Blizzard on the switch, then on the orbs."

"Roger that."

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the tower…

"All right, then."

"What next?", Sora asked.

"You see that switch near us?" Pollonaire was pointing to a panel on the floor that was fiery red. "White orbs will appear when Fire is cast on the switch. On my signal, cast fire on the switch, then on the orbs."

"How do you know all this?", Aladdin asked.

"There was a tablet left here. It reeks of dark energy from the Crescent Alliance, similar to that guy who was with that big ugly dog-face named Pete. I know it might be a lie, but we have to play along."

"Okay. I'm ready.", said Sora.

"Cast Fire.", said Pollonaire as he contacted Vitri and Ilsa.

He then turned to his device and said. "Cast now!"

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Thunder!", cried out Donald. As the bolt struck the brick, orbs appeared.

"Cast Thunder now!", Vitri ordered.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Blizzard!"

Kairi cast Blizzard on all the orbs and they all lit up and shattered.

"It's been done.", Ilsa said to Pollonaire in the communicator.

"Good job, everyone."

Just then, a scream was heard. Before Ilsa could make an S.O.S., she and Kairi were ambushed.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Back at the tower, a doorway opened somehwere below us.

"Let's go in!", said Pollonaire. "The enteance is right below."

"On the double.", I said as I took out my "Hover" scooter.

The five of us than flew into the tower window. As we entered, we proceeded into the Ruined Chamber, deep inside.

"The game's up, Jafar!", Sora called.

"I'm not Jafar.", said an unknown voice. a second later, a Crescent Unit appeared.

"I am Ventus", he said. "The one behind all of this."

"Where's Jafar?", Aladdin demanded.

"I'll tell if only one of you manages to defeat me in a duel."

"I'm in.", Pollonaire volunteered.

"All right, then.", said Ventus as he 'pulled in' the Shoyru and cast a Beehive Barrier. It then grew opaque.

"Again?", I complained as we heard clashing of weapons.

"This happened before?", Aladdin asked me.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Hmm…The Gummi Ship seems to be fully fixed."

Gregorio and the others were digging up the Gummi Ship that by then was almost buried in the sands.

"What do you suggest we should do?", Donald asked.

"Lift off to space of course, then teleport back down."

"Okay.", Vitri agreed. "Until we got new requests from Pollonaire, it's the best we could do."

And with that, the five entered the Gummi Ship and took off to park it above the world, then they teleported back down.

Part IV. A Confession to Make

Back in the Beehive Barrier…

Pollonaire was having a very difficult time against Ventus. In addition to the size of the battlefield, Ventus' excessive use of winds battered him harder than the ice breath of th Snowager, minus the freeze.

"Getting tired?", Ventus asked.

"I won't surrender even if I was!"

Pollonaire then did a Force Throw, and Ventus countered with a gale, both of which pushed back their opponents.

"Just give up already.", Ventus taunted. "I'm more talented than you are."

"All right! That's it!", Poolonaire replied in a rage. Immediately, he unleashed Electric Judgement on Ventus.

"What the f-" was all the Crescent Unit could say before the bolt hit him. As the Shoyru was already straight up ticked off by Ventus' discouraging banter, this fatally wounded him, but he still had a few more seconds to live.

As the Beehive Barrier dissipated, he said, "You're too… late. Jafar has… already…"

Ventus then fell, dead.

"I'm sorry, but was just that irritating.", the Shoyru apologized to us.

"What is the meaning of this, Iago?", Aladdin asked.

Sighing, the parrot flied to a stone and explained, "Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be **very** convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna—"

"Where is he?"

"C'mon Al, you've gotta forgive me."

"Where's Jafar!", Sora demanded scaring Iago.

"Stop it, Sora!", I screamed, slapping him at the back of his head.

"Well…um, let's see…", Iago said. "right about now, he's probably attacking the palace. I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and WEIRD!"

"Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be our friend.", Sora scolded. "But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself."

"I knew you were still a bad guy.", said Aladdin.

"Understand his situation.", Pollonaire explained. "I saw that he hesitated when Aladdin pressured him to tell us where Jafar was."

"What are you trying to say?", Sora asked.

Just then, the ruins began to collapse. At that moment, Carpet flew in just in time to save us.

"Let's go!", Aladdin said as we all flew out of the collapsing ruins and back to the Palace Walls.

KHKHKHKHKH

Since it was a hectic journey out (it took only one minute), the carpet slumped to the ground in fatigue.

"Get some rest, Carpet. You earned it.", said Aladdin.

"C'mon, let's get Jafar!", Iago said.

"That's right!", I replied.

"And who asked you?", Sora retorted.

"As I was about to say before the collapse of the ruins, Iago hesitated **because** he wanted to protect us!", Pollonaire cut in.

"You're just defending him because you like him!", Aladdin argued.

"You **forced** him to talk! So he talked. And **that's** what Jafar wanted."

"Enough argument!", I screamed out loud with my hands to my ears. This stopped the argument. "Shouldn't we be heading to the palace?"

KHKHKHKHKH

As we traversed the streets of Agrabah (and rejoined Vitri and the others), we encountered the Peddler and interrogated him.

"I guess you know everything now, eh?", he asked.

"You can't keep shady stuff secret for long.", said Donald.

"So true.", he confessed. "I had just snuck into the Palace with the help of a guy in a black Eastern suit to, er…, borrow some treasure when I heard this…voice. It said: 'Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward.' 'Who are you?' I asked. The voice spoke again. 'The true Sultan of Agrabah.', he said. 'Imprisoned by villains.' I didn't release him, but I gave it to the guy in black who also gave me something to cut away the coffin that stored the lamp."

"Who gave you whatever it is that could cut through the solid rock of the coffin?", Yoris asked.

"You guys were the ones who sealed him away?"

"Yeah, but he tried to destroy this world a year ago with the help of a guy who once terrorized you before my friends and I came to the rescue.", I said.

"I see."

"So where did you get all your treasure?", Goofy asked.

"Why, the man who helped me in, of course."

"Is Ventus his name?", I asked.

"Yes. The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would make sure Jafar would be sent out of Agrabah for good. So there was no need to upset Agrabah."

"And you bought that?", asked Pollonaire.

"I'm a merchant. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen…"

"Oh, you're so kind…", Vitri said with sarcasm as we then proceeded to the palace.

KHKHKHKHKH

At the palace, Jafar had Jasmine and Kairi in chains at the main door. Fiorina and Ilsa were bound and gagged by magical ropes a distance away.

"Just wait, Jafar!", warned the Princesses of Heart. "You'll get exactly what's coming to you!"

"Indeed I will, Princesses.", said Jafar. We arrived as he said that, but Pollonaire 'told' the girls to keep quiet. He then motioned Fiorina to do the same.

"All of Agrabah will belong to me, while the two of you… *ahahahaha* will be given to Maleficent and I will finally be back in her Hellfire Club."

The princesses weren't listening as they struggled at their chains.

"Oh, please…", muttered Jafar as Ilsa and Fiorina were quietly released. "Right about now…your precious Aladdin and Sora are whispering your names, with their last breath."

At that time, Ilsa and Fiorina were freed and were ready to battle. Once that was done, Pollonaire cleared his throat and caught Jafar's attention.

"Are you done rambling?", Sora asked. "Ventus has already been defeated."

Jafar looked away from us, as if disgusted. Just then, he noticed Iago on Goofy's shoulder.

"You dare defy me! You useless bird!", Jafar said. He then aimed for Iago with his snake staff's eyes. When Iago hid behind me as I had my shield ready, Jafar switched his target to Aladdin and shot a beam of energy at him. Iago flew into the way, took the hit, and fells to the ground, unmoving.

"Iago!", Goofy cried out.

"You'll all be joining him…VERY soon!", Jafar assured as he glowed with magical energy. Red smoke billowed from behind him. As Vitri quickly proceeded to free Jasmine and Kairi, Jafar transformed into his genie form and grew enormous.

Once the Princesses of Heart were freed, Jafar ripped off a tower from the palace and dropped it over the Lumus Squad.

"Whoa!", Sora gasped.

"Run!"

"Son of a—", I began to utter when suddenly, we were teleported.

Part V. Showdown with Jafar

We all reemerged in the Transwarp Room of the Gummi Ship.

"Sorry.", Gregorio spoke up. "This what what I could think of to save us."

"Wow!", said Alladin. "This is how you travel to other worlds, Sora?"

"Yes."

"Now's not the time for this!", Goofy reminded. "Agrabah's still in danger from Jafar."

"Oh, right.", Jasmine gasped.

"Getting us back down now!", Gregorio aid as he worked the Transwarp Room. Soon enough, we were all warped back down… at the City Gates. Or at least where the city gates would've been.

"No!", Aladdin and Jasmine cried out in despair as they saw their beloved hometown in ruins.

"Don't worry!", said Kairi as Carpet arrived. "We'll deal with this guy and after that, we'll call up for Genie to fix this!"

She then rode on Carpet and before Sora could protest, she took off.

"Don't leave me behind.", I said as I took out me "Hover" scooter and sped away after her.

"Let her try and handle this one.", Pollonaire told Sora, then he said. "Of course, I won't let her do it by herself!"

With that, he and Fiorina took off and pursued Kairi and me.

KHKHKHKHKH

"All shall bend to my will! The world is mine to control!", Jafar said as he showed off more of his cosmic powers.

"Hey, Jafar!", a voice said.

He turned to see Kairi, Fiorina, Pollonaire, and me.

"You think you can stop a genie?", he taunted.

"That's what we're gonna find out!", Fiorina answered.

"Bring it on, then!"

Jafar started by lifting up debris from the wrecked city and spinning it around himself (and at us), but Pollonaire defended us against it with his Force powers. Fiorina and I followed up with a flurry of shots and Kairi cast Blizzara.

"Cham Dabadabada!", chanted Jafar as he aimed his fingers at us. As lightning bolts emerged, Kairi cast Reflera and I cast Wall. As the smoke cleared from the last attack, Kairi was suddenly grabbed by Jafar.

"This is the end. Obey me.", he said.

Seeing her in trouble, I pulled out the UFO? Charm and held it up high.

"PuPu!"

From the sky, a wormhole appeared, from it emerged a grey flying saucer with three yelow half circles below it, a blue 'dome window', and a green antenna. Inside was a small blue alien. The UFO fired a series of shots that freed Kairi and Carpet. As those two feld, Jafar tried to mash the annoying flying object, but it was too fast and the rest of us were hitting him. when Jafar proceeded to to around debris and surrounded himself with it again, trying to hit us with it. While Kairi Fiorina, Pollonaire, and PuPu dodged it with little difficulty, I decided to cower below, and try to look for Jafar's lamp.

"Aha!", I gasped, seeing the lamp. Just as I was about to reach it, Jafar blasted me with a fireball and I was somehow sent upward. Luckily, Pollonaire 'held' me aloft as I recovered my scooter and as Pupu para-dropped Elixirs. We all caught them, kept them away from Jafar, and as Pollonaire 'moved' them to my bag, Pupu had to go and he left.

"Eesh!", I said as I got on my "Hover" scooter once more. "I almost got the lamp."

"Why would you try and do that?", Fiorina asked as she regrouped wih me.

"Jafar's portable prison.", I explained as Pollonire zipped around Jafar and harassed him with Saber Throws. "Rub it and he gets sucked in. Destroy it and he'll probably be gone, too."

"What about Genie?"

"Alladin wished for his freedom, so there are no worries for him.", I said as Kairi was doing what Pollonaire did, although with Strike Raids instead.

"Take this!", siad Jafar as he begn to launch fireballs at us. Pollonare 'caught' all of these and 'diverted' them back to Jafar, stunning him.

"Now, Kairi!", Fiorina yelled.

Immediately, Kairi took Jafar's genie-tail and wrapped him up. After that, she pulled on it, making him spin around and around, stunning him even longer. Before she let go of the genie-tail, I asked, "Do you see the lamp?"

"I do.", kairi replied as Pollonaire and Fiorina attacked Jafar.

"Try to destroy it!"

"Okay."

She pulled Jafar's genie-tail the other way to get to the lamp, but just before she could reach and do a hit, Jafar recovered, and shoved off the flyers, sending them to where Kairi was. While Pollonaire 'missed', Fiorina was headed for Kairi. As I got ready to strike Jafar in retaliation, I saw Kairi narrowly 'dodge' Fiorina and grab her hand. Suddenly, both of them disappeared in a flash of light, just like when Sora joined hands with an ally to switch into a Drive Form. As the light faded, I saw Kairi alone on Carpet, but her clothes were different now.

"What the hell!", I exclaimed. "Kairi can assume Drive Forms, too?"

Kairi's clothes now had a yellow theme and the Meridell symbol at the front of her dress. She also wielded Fiorina's RefLuxGun and the (fan-made) CAFtius Union.

"Fusilier Drive!", cried out Kairi as she fired some shots from her gun and then followed with a Thunder Raid. jafar tried to grab her again, but she directed Carpet real well and dodged each grab. All the while, Jafar ignored us as we thought up of a plan.

"We know that Drive Forms have a limited duration, right?", said Pollonaire. "So before Kairi and Fiorina separate, we go and find the lamp."

"I read you.", I replied as we were doing just that. "What should we do if we find it?"

"Destroy it, of course."

"There it is!"

We found the lamp and successfully 'picked' it up. We thought we would finally defeat Jafar as Pollonaire brought his lightsaber down at it, but it bounced off.

"The #?&!", I muttered, swear word snuffed by a sneeze. "Ventus must have cast a barrier on"

Just then, the Drive Form was up and Fiorina separated from Kairi and landed on Carpet.

"Whoa!", Fiorina gasped. "What just happened?"

"I think I underwent a Drive Form.", Kairi replied.

"You'll never escape!", Jafar said as he got ready for another attack. However, he was interrupted by a Blizzara spell from me as Pollonaire and I regrouped with the girls.

"It's time to finish you off!", I said.

Pollonaire rushed through Jafar and said, "This is for Iago!" as he slashed through him.

"This is for Agrabah!", I said as I performed Taiyou at his torso, somehow burning a hole.

"This is for tying us up!", Fiorina shouted as she did as I did.

"And this is for me!", said Kairi as she performed another Strike Raid, finishing him off as he started to crackle with electricity.

"No… How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?", he said.

"Don't mess with street rats!", Kairi answered as she and the flyers sped away.

"And I'm middle class!", I added as I followed.

And with that, Jafar exploded in a burst of magic and his lamp melted away.

(A/N: It's true. I am a middle class citizen.)

KHKHKHKHKH

"Aww…I hope she's okay.", said Sora as he and the others waited at the ruined gates.

"Don't worry.", Goofy tried to assure him. "She's got friends to help her."

"We're back!", a voice called.

Sora and the others all looked up to see the four of us coming back. As we got closer, Kairi jumped off Carpet and into Sora's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay!", said Sora as they continued hugging.

Just as I was gonna ask Sora to call up for Genie, he appeared.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?", he complained.

"Sorry, Genie.", Aladdin aologized. "Things happened kinda fast."

"And I had some new moves to show off, too…"

"But, Genie, we still need your help!", Donald said.

"Who's gonna fix Agrabah?", Yoris asked.

"Oh, yeah! One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up!", said Genie as he readied his magic. "You won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it!"

"Just like it was, please.", Aladding requested.

"Really? Same old same old?"

Sora and Aladdin nodded, then the rest of us.

"All right.", he said as he swung his arms. "Ooh, yeah!"

Magic flew around everywhere, and in a minute, the buildings of Agrabah were successfully retored.

"Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?", Genie said as he flew off, presumably to do some more fixups.

Aladdin stretched his arms and thankes us for defeating Jafar.

"Hey, you behave yourself, got it?", Aladdin said to Iago.

"For the last time, he was trying protect us the whole time. You just forced him to lead us into Ventus' trap.", Pollonaire argued.

"Now look who's arguing.", Vitri snickered.

"I most definitely got it!", Iago replied to Aladdin. "No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?"

"Oh, no—it's not like that, Iago.", Ilsa explained. "Friends don't have to 'do' stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters."

"So…what do you guys do for fun?", Jasmine asked.

"We do this!", Donald anwered, making a funny face with Goofy.

"Uh…that's not quite what I meant…"

"Well, anyway…", Fiorina began to say.

"Ow, my beak…", Iago exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, Iago.", said Goofy. "I hope ya didn't hurt yourself."

"Well…at least I can still fly."

As Iago flew, Goofy walked beneath him to catch him if he falls. However, he doesn't watch where he's going.

"Look out!", Donald gasped as Goofy crashed into a market stand.

"Ooh! Was that my cue?", Genie said as he came back. "Am I on? C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something!"

"Everything's fine. Don't panic…", Aladdin assured as we saw magic flying around. "Genie!"

"But I can't hold it any longer!", Genie said as he spun around in the air. "Ahahahaha. Oh, that's good! Everybody! You are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay?"

"You got it!", Kairi called.

"Well, you've done it again, guys.", said Jasmine. "Don't forget about us, okay?"

"We won't.", I said.

"And Sora…about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for…", said Aladdin as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulders. "You'll find him. Trust me."

"Thanks, Aladdin."

Gummi Ship Time: Yet Another Absent Silhouette

"Again?", Fiorina complained.

A few minutes after we returned to the Gummi Ship, an Absent Silhouette sucked Sora, Fiorina, Donald, Yoris, and Kairi in. The Silhouette was of the Chilly Academic, Vexen.

"Let's take him down quick!", said Yoris. "We don't have time to waste!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship… (Gregorio was driving)

"I heard you were the biggest whiner back at the first Altador Cup."

I was talking to Vitri because Goofy was worried about his habit of arguing.

"You're right.", admitted the Gelert. "Back then, even as an Agent, I wasn't exactly the most liked Neopet to converse with. Prior to my replacement as Left Forward by Gregorio, I was totally bummed out, but I knew better than to put the blame on him or Sir Pollonaire."

"I was surprised about that, y'know.", the Meerca remarked. "About not trying to take your anger on me."

"As I took a leave of absence, I went home and decided to rethink my life.", itri continued, ignoring Gregorio's remark. "But after a visit from a therapist, I realized that I had a rare case of ************. A lust for arguments, if you will."

(The word snuffed by asterisks is not a swear word, but I decided not to make up a term.)

"Must have been rough for you.", Goofy remarked.

"Uh-huh. I've always been berated since, but I deserved it. And then my life changed when I met my special someone. It was a bit shaky, at first, but she managed to tone down my 'illness'. While I still argue, I no longer have the lust to do so; just a tendency for it a few times a week."

"So, how's your relationship going?", I asked.

"Just like how Donald is going with Daisy, I think."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora finished off the Absent Silhouette with a Sonic Blade.

"Finally, that's over!", Yoris said as the Silhouette then disappeared and left behind its shield.

"I think that's the last of them.", said Fiorina as she picked up the shield.

"How do you know?", Donald asked.

"They all seem to be based on the Organization members that were at Castle Oblivion. Of course you don't know them because of what happened there that needed to have your memories modified."

Just then, they were teleported back to the Gummi Ship's… 'secret room', where nightelf37 and his guest were hiding after that 'random' ordeal.

"Hey! Get out of here!", said nightlf37 as he pushed them through the 'arc' and out of the room. "And don't bother finding out anything that happened!"

-That was yet another bit of randomness on Sora and the others 'returning' to where nighelf37 (me) makes interaction with the viewers.-

**Ventus**

A Crescent Unit presumably sent by Maleficent to re-recruit Jafar. Using the Peddler to retrieve the lamp, he almost sent us walking into a trap. His insults eventually led to his downfall.


	28. Chapter 61: Back to Halloween Town

nightelf37: So, wht brings you here, Jenny? Why did you give me the bottle?

Jenny: It's because…well…

nightelf37: What happened before you joined the Story Crew? For some reason, I could tell that you underwent an instant aging process.

Jenny: Yeah, I did undergo an instant aging process with the help of the bottle I gave you.

nightelf37: Uhh, what happened after your parents tried it?

Jenny: How do you know about my parents?

nightelf37: This.

nightelf37 shows a short comic titled "It's a Gas".

Jenny: Oh. Well, after my parents tried it out without reading the instructions, the results were disastrous. An instant later, a member from the Story Crew appeared and told me to come with her.

nightelf37: Did you?

Jenny: Yes. And she took my parents with her. Of course, I also came.

nightelf37: I see, uhh—

Jenny: Don't you have a fanfiction to work on? We'll continue this later.

nightelf37: Okay. And remember, Only the plot and OCs belong to me. Here's a random quote: An apple a day keeps the doctor away! An apple to your head and the opposite could be said!

Jenny: Is that from Neopets' Caption Contest #1108?

Chapter 61: Back to Halloween Town

Part I. Kairi's Holiday Looks

"Man, I hope we haven't forgotten anybody else.", I wondered.

"What are you saying?", Gregorio asked, holding up a weird bonsai tree.

"Where'd you get that?", I asked the Meerca.

"I nicked it from the merchant."

"That was naughty of you, but thanks.", I said as I took out a "Pokéball" and 'caught' the Bonsly.

"Anyway, we're nearing Halloween Town soon.", Goofy said. We were at the Gummi Ship's main hold. "I wonder what costume Kairi will have?"

"Whatever it is, it might be something really—"

"We're here!", Donald called through the speakers scattered around the Gummi Ship.

"Aww…shucks.", I muttered as the three of us went to the Transwarp Room (everybody else save for Donald was there). Once Donald arrived, we teleported down.

KHKHKHKHKH

Down at Halloween Town…

In his lab, Dr. Finkelstein was still working on his latest creation. He pulled the switch and the lab table erupted with electricity. It swirled around inside his robot, but the machine just sat there.

The doctor spun around in his wheelchair and said, "There's nothing wrong with my design—it's flawless. There must be something wrong with the parts those imbeciles brought me. I need to find better assistants.

He rolled over to the desk, where the familiar heart-shaped container was located. Unbeknownst to him, the experiment's head turned to look at him. The doctor thought he heard something and turned around in his wheelchair…only for something to attack him.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Wow, you look"beautiful!", Gregorio exclaimed.

"At least in Halloween standards, that is.", I said as I unconsciously touched Fiorina's hand.

We were all looking at Kairi, who was wearing a frilly black blouse with a touch of green, white and green striped stockings, black shoes, and a blck pointy hat on her head. Her face didn't change much except being a bit dusty and greyed out.

"Now if you only had a broomstick…", Vitri said with a smirk.

"Huh?", Donald gasped. We turned to where he was looking and saw Jack Skellington wearing his Sandy Claws outfit, picking up pesents that were scattered about the woods we were in.

"Who's that?", Kairi asked.

"That's Jack Skellington, the King of Nightmares.", Fiorina said. "He's technically the ruler of Halloween Town, even if he's not the mayor."

"Perfect timing, ladies and gentlemen!", the skeleton said. "Lend me a hand, won't you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them."

"You just happened to find them?", Sora said as he crossed his arms, clearly not believing him.

"Of course, Sora. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that."

"But…You thought you'd hold on to the suit?", I asked.

"What, this? It's just a costume. And Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on. We've got work to do! Oh, who's this cute lassie?"

"Her name is Kairi.", Yoris said as he picked up a present.

"Ah, hello there, Kairi. Perhaps you could lend a hand here?"

"Sure."

KHKHKHKHKH

After collecting all of the presents, he headed for the portal to Christmas Town and crossed it. Once had crossed it, we saw that Kairi had (what I called) a "kawaii" Mrs. Claus suit.

"Aww!", Pollonaire said, whose pupils of his eyes somehow became pink hearts (for the moment). "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Shucks.", Kairi blushed, then asked herself. "It's a wonder I'm not shivering despite the clothes not covering much of my body."

"Come to think of it, I never seen Mrs. Claus, Santa's wife.", I wondered to myself.

"Shouldn't we be headed for Santa's house?", Goofy asked, interrupting our thoughts.

Carrying all the presents, we headed for Santa's house. We entered it, and we greeted Santa, save for Kairi, who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is this…for real?", she asked.

"As real as your friends, young one.", replied Santa.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"By the way, Santa, we found these in the forests of Halloween Town.", Ilsa said as she put down a huge bundle of gifts on the table.

"You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy?", Jack added as he put down his bundle.

"Of course." Santa replied. "But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen."

"Stolen!", Donald asked. We all looked at Jack, who scratched his head.

"Oh, Sandy…", the skeleton protested. "You don't think it was ME?"

"Still wearing the outfit, I see."

"I just thought I'd dress for the occasion. But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it!"

"Very well, I'll leave it to you.", said Santa.

"All right, Lumus Squad! We best be headed off!"

As Jack turned to leave, I asked Santa, "Just wondering, but where's Mrs. Claus?"

"Well…", he motioned me to come closer. When I did, he whispered to me, "There are a lot of Santas scattered all over the universe. Some have a Mrs. Claus, others don't, some have reindeer, others use different animals, a few are even muscular. I'm the Santa assigned for the Christmas Town linked to Halloween Town, which is also linked to Valentines Town, St. Patrick's Town, Easter Town, Thanksgiving Town, Independence Day Town, and every other known holiday town you can think of."

"Oookay…", I said.

"It's true. Don't tell the others."

"Sure, sure, I won't.", I said as I turned to the door when we all heard a crash from the Toy Factory. The twelve of us (Lumus Squad and Jack skellington) ran to the second floor Wrapping Room to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel in amongst the toys.

"No!", said Shock as Lock tossed away a sailboat. Barrel looked at a stuffed bear and said, "This looks good."

"No!", Shock argued.

"Boooring!", Lock added as Barrel tossed the bear away. "This one?"

"No!", said Shock.

"No way!", added Barrel.

"Hey!", Donald called.

This caught the attention of the three miscreants as they looked and saw us.

"So YOU three took them!", accused Goofy.

"Took what?", Shock asked with an innocent look.

"You stole the presents, didn't you!", Ilsa declared.

"It wasn't us!", Lock protested.

"But… it really sounds like fun!", Barrel said as the three started to—

"Run for it!"

"Not so fast!", said Pollonaire as he 'caught' them and lifted them into the air.

"What would we do without you, Pollonaire?", said Vitri.

"I don't know.", they Shoyru replied as he 'pulled' the kids closer. "Run for hours on end to grab these elusive kids?"

He then 'flipped' them upside down as Sora came over to interrogate them.

"Where'd you put the presents?", Sora said.

"We told you!", Shock protested. "We don't have 'em!"

"Then why are you in here!", Jack asked.

"We're looking for parts for the experiment.", Lock explained.

"Experiment?"

"Dr. Finkelstein's making us a friend!"

"One we get to boss around!", added Barrel.

"It's true the doctor's been hard at work making **something** lately…", Jack wondered to himself.

"Besides, Christmas presents are boring.", Lock said. "Not scary or gross… So what good are they?"

"Yeah!", Barrel agreed.

"There's nothing fun here. Let's go back to Halloween Town!"

With that, Pollonaire let the three go and they skedaddled. With that, we returned to Santa.

"So, were those pranksters responsible for taking the gifts?", he asked.

"It doesn't look like it.", said Goofy.

"Then that means…"

Just then, Sally ran in, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're all here.", she said.

"And somebdy new.", Kairi added as she introduced herself. "Is something wrong?"

"The Heartless are back in the town square. I thought you should know."

"That's our cue!", said Sora.

"Back to Halloween Town!", added Donald.

As we started to leave, Jack reminded us about the finding the gift-napper.

"The Heartless were playing with some presents when I saw them…", said Sally.

"Aha!", Jack said. "We have our culprits!"

Part II. Boxes or Presents?

We headed all the way back to the Halloween Town Square (back in our Halloween forms) to find the Mayor yelling at the Heartless.

"You! You can't be here!", he said. "Leave Halloween Town, by order of the mayor!"

But the Heartless, which were Wight Knights and 'Graveyards', were busy playing with presents and they didn't pay attention.

"He's the mayor?", Kairi asked in disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Vitri said as he rolled his eyes.

"Somebody? Anybody!", the Mayor cried out. "I'm only an elected official—I can't handle this by myself."

"Sally was right. We've got to get the presents!", Jack said.

"Let Kairi have a go.", I said to Sora.

"May Donald and I join in, too?", asked Goofy.

"Who isn't letting you?", I replied.

"Let's just get to it!", Kairi cut in as she called up her Keyblade (which was the Heart Releaser). Donald and Goofy joined her as the three of them took care of the Heartless. As the three of them fought, which was nothing awesome, the rest of us made small talk with one another.

"How do you think Kairi's doing?", Vitri asked Pollonaire.

"Well, I think she's doing remarkably well. She only has a short way to go before she matches Sora in terms of skill. On the ther hand, she's getting into spells more, compared to Sora's pound-'em-down style."

"Hey!", Sora protested.

"Not that it's a stategy frowned upon.", Ilsa cut in, "In fact, it's actually effective, beating them down until you find a weakness."

"Gee, thanks."

"What summons haven't we tried yet?", I wondered to myself.

"Let's see…", Yoris said. "Well, we still got the Simian Trio, the Bandit Duo, the Moomba (obtained while Sora was in the Pooh Book), the Counter Friends (Wizard and Defender Heartfuls back at our second visit in Land of Dragons)…"

"Okay, okay.", I cut in. "I better make sure they get summoned some time."

By then, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were donw with their task and retrieved many of the presents. Just then, Jack saw an open present lying on the ground, although he stepped on the doll and picked up the box.

"What a shame!", he said. "It looks like it was such a nice present."

I did a face palm and said, "Uh, Jack. The present is the contents of the box, not the box itself. The box is for safe transport. "

But Jack ignored me and we proceeded to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Just as we reached it, the door opened and the doctor wheeled himself out, rubbing his head.

"Oh, help! Someone help me! My latest experiment is gone—it's been stolen!", he cried out in distress.

As he then went inside, we all followed. The lab was a big mess, and we saw that the table had broken straps. Apparently, something was tied up there and it broke free.

"I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked!", the doctor explained. "I collapsed! And when I awoke, my experiment was gone!"

"Don't worry, Doctor—we know who took it.", Gregorio said.

"Who!"

"The Heartless.", Sora answered.

Donald and Goofy nodded in return, but the Doctor thought otherwise.

"What, those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless."

"Not the Heartless, huh…", I said.

"Who else could it be?", Kairi asked.

"Say, I have an idea. The thief must like Christmas presents. So… We place irresistible gifts about to draw him into a trap." Jack suggested.

"And this miscreant is the same one who stole my experiment?", the doctor asked.

"That's right."

"How will we know for sure?", Yoris asked.

"Well, now, that's easy! We'll scare a confession right out of him!"

'Gawrsh…", said Goofy.

"What do you say we go with Jack's plan…just for now?", Sora asked.

The rest of us nodded and Jack said "Let's get to Sandy's house posthaste! We've got to make some Christmas presents, quickly!"

"On the double!"

KHKHKHKHKH

After a few Heartless encounters, we made our way back to Santa's House.

"Have you found the presents yet?", he asked.

"Almost, Santa!", replied Kairi.

"We're going to reel in the thief with Christmas presents as bait.", Vitri said.

"Would you mind if we used your factory to create a few presents?", requested Jack.

"Presents as bait?", Santa said with doubt. "Goodness…I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, we could just use the boxes. No need for a toy inside.", I said.

"Oh, all right. Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause… All right, use the second floor. And put some heart in it."

"Thank you, Santa.", I replied as we all ascended the stairs in the Toy Factory to the Wrapping Room. There we met some elves and one of them approached us.

"You're going to make presents, right? Please follow me.", he said as he led us past rows of machines where elves were at work at a conveyer belt. Once we reached an empty machine, he said we could use this.

"Let's make some gifts!", Sora said out loud.

"Yeah!", the rest (save for me) cheered.

KHKHKHKHKH

The job happened to be so boring I didn't bother trying to remember any details, although the three miscreants meddled on occasion. Thankfully, the task was short and in twelve minutes, we created 100 decoy presents.

"Finally! All done!", Donald said in relief.

"Not quite.", corrected Jack.

"There's more?", Vitri asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest."

As he then left, the rest of us decided to return downstairs to where Santa was.

"Did you finish making the presents?", he asked as we appeared.

"Uh-huh. We're just waiting for Jack.", Fiorina answered.

"So, where do you suggest we should leave them?", Ilsa asked.

"Oh, I know a good spot.", Santa said. "Whenever you're ready just say the word."

Just then, Jack walked in from the door. "I'm back!"

"Now then, are you all set?"

"Yes.", answered Kairi. "Let's go!"

We then followed Santa outside all the way to Candy Cane Lane. Once we reached a gate, Santa gestured to the giant Keyhole. Knowing what to do, Sora nodded to Kairi, who summoned her Keyblade and unlocked the gate.

"Welcome to the Christmas Tree Plaza.", said Santa. "This place should work well for your plan. Now, Jack…what IS your plan?"

"I've got it all figured out."

"You do…"

"Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea. If we catch the thief for you, I would be honored to deliver the—"

Quickly, I cast Silence on Jack and he was now mute (for the moment).

"And on that note, we'll be going.", I cut in.

Once Santa was gone, we entered the plaza. The second Jack's Silence status was gone, he said, "I'll need five volunteers for this."

"Why five?"

"Not all of us can fit in the present we have to hide in."

"We're hiding in a present?", Kairi asked.

"Yup.", Jack agreed. "So who's in?"

"I am."

"Me too." Sora.

"Me three!" Donald.

"Four." Goofy.

"Five." Me.

Part III. The True Meaning of Christmas

"Stop kicking!", said Donald.

"It's not me, Donald.", replied Goofy.

"It was me.", Kairi apologized.

"Patience, friends.", Jack reminded.

"Shhh!", I said.

The six of us were inside one giant present with a bow with dozens of smaller boxes around. The others were situated on rooftops surrounding the area.

"I said cut it out!" Donald.

"Sorry." Kairi.

"Gawrsh, was that you?" Goofy.

"How come we have to be the bait?" Sora.

"Good plan, eh?" Jack.

"Ouch!" Donald again.

"Anything yet?", I thought.

"Nothing.", replied Fiorina in thought-speak. "Oh, wait! I see something."

"What is it?"

"It's a contraption of some kind. Made of metal. It's coming your way. Oh, wait. It's picking up a present. It's now on its way. Dung it!"

"What is it?"

"A barrier of …agons app… … the area. I'm losing …ection."

"We should pop out! Now!", I told Jack.

"About time!"

The six of us popped out of the box and saw a a large, mechanized being that was made up of a wide mixture of objects. Its body was large, funnel-shaped, and had three curled spikes lining its outer edge. Its lower body was much smaller and was apparently made of an upside-down skull, with the eye sockets acting as its hip joints. Its legs were relatively thin and short and ended in feet comprised of two small wheels, each with two white spikes on their sides. Its left shoulder was decorated by a faded green spiral and the arm was a bellowed tube that ended in a spiky clamp. Its right arm was bulkier and ended in a massive, elaborate, three-pronged claw. Its neck was long and thin and its head was long and capsule-shaped. Its eyes were black with very small, faded green pupils, its mouth was filled with sharp teeth, and there were several twisted pieces of metal resembling "hair". Inside its 'furnace' body was a the ghost that spooked Pollonaire during our second visit to Halloween Town (for Vitri, Ilsa, and Pollonaire, it was their first). We didn't know what it was, but Jack did as it twirled its arms around.

"Doctor Finkelstein's experiment did it!", he confirmed.

"And the Haunter either is somehow possessing it, or is trapped.", I thought. "Although I presume the former."

"We should defeat it, right?", asked Kairi.

"Right!", I replied as I pulled out the Simian Trio Materia and called out their names.

Instantly, out of a portal above me, the three simians popped out. Sniper(wild) and Bouncy(wild) started firing from either side of me while Power(wild) charged forward and began pummeling the Experiment.

"Lend a hand, will ya?", I called to the rest, who just stood watching. This broke them out of their spell and they started attacking. For some reason, they got lost in a fight cloud. Coming out of the cloud were lasers, shockwaves, the Experiment's parts (which were like the Guard Armor Heartless; able to separate its parts from each other), and Keyblade swings. While I landed a few shots myself into this cloud, my summons had to be dismissed and when that happened, the smoke cleared and the Experiment has knocked out Donald and Goofy. Sora, Kairi, and Jack were on the opposite side of the Experiment. The 'artificial Nobody' now had its part seperated.

"What now?", Kairi asked.

"We fend off the other parts while one of us deals with the body.", Sora said.

"We'll leave that to you, Sora.", I told him as I cast Gravira on the arms and then fired on it. Kairi was deflecting lasers from the head and Jack danced around the legs. Meanwhile, the torso was spinning wildly and the ghost inside it was shooting black spheres (Shadow Ball) from the 'grille', all the while approaching Sora, who was getting ready to strike. Once the torso was close, Sora spun around and whacked the torso, sending it to the head. This resulted in the parts coming together.

"Let's finish it already!", I proposed.

"You got it."

-A/N: This is the Dance Call Limit, with added attacks prior to my 'being here'.-

Jack grabbed Sora and Kairi and spun them around, damaging the Experiment. Afterwards, he let go of them and I grabbed him, spinning him around, doing more damage. I tossed him into the air (he was surprisingly light during this) and as Sora and Kairi joined me, the four of us conjured a glowing pumpkin that released ghosts and blck orbs to strike the Experiment. We finished the Limit by Jack tossing Sora into the air as a flurry of ghosts and bats fly around us to pummel the machine, following with a beam from the moon, which consumed the Experiment and sent out a shower of confetti.

When the beam dissipated, the Experiment had fallen apart and the Haunter inside was unable to battle. I then took out a "Pokéball" and caught the ghost Pokémon. After the ball shook for afew seconds, it stopped and vanished.

"We did it! The mystery is solved!", Kairi cheered. Just then, Santa arrived in his sleigh with Delibird. The rest descended from the buildings and rejoined us.

"Did you catch the thief?", Santa asked.

"Naturally!", Jack answered.

"I just can't figure out why the doctor's experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents.", Sora wondered out loud.

"His experiment?", Polloaire asked.

"The thief! It was a moving puppet made by Doctor Finkelstein."

"What? No one took notice of the 'ghost'?", I wondered to myself.

Meanwhile, Santa walked up to the Experiment and said, "The doctor's made a moving puppet? I see… He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like."

"Are you serious, Santa?", Vitri asked.

Santa nodded and Jack leapt into the sleigh.

"Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart.", Santa answered as Jack rode off in the sleigh.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

As the rest headed for Halloween Town, Santa turned to me and said, "Rael, I would appreciate it if you take Delibird with you."

"Really, Santa?", I asked.

"Yes. I remember a year ago when it was a stormy night at Christmas Town. As I was wandering about looking for a lost reindeer, I found that poor thing lost and alone. It did not seem to be lonely, but I brought him to my house anyway for some company."

"Don't you have elves for that, since you have no Mrs. Claus?"

"True, but you get bored after being with them for who knows how long. While the Delibird did offer Presents that exploded, he also offered those that heal, although the former was more frequent. I remember the times that it had rescued me in numerous occasions. I—"

"Uhh, I gotta go now.", I cut in. "My friends are waiting."

"Oh, of course. Take good care of him."

"I will."

Santa then left and Delibird went with me as I headed to Yuletide Hill. As I reached the pumpkin portal, I turned to Delibird, pulled out a "Pokéball", and said, "Time for you to go home."

Before it could react, I aimed the ball's beam at Delibird and it ws caught. A the ball disappeared shortly after, I crossed the portal.

KHKHKHKHKH

At Halloween Town Square…

Sora and the others were with Dr. Finkelstein and they told him about his experiment.

"Interesting! So the puppet wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!"

"Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart.", Fiorina said.

"That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart.", the dctor agreed as he left for his house.

"But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents?", Goofy wondered.

"Maybe because…presents are a way to give your heart to someone special.", Sally answred as she came over. A that same moment, I arrived.

"Hmm…when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it.", Kairi sighed gloomily.

Just then, we heard the sound of ringing bells and Jack dropped out of the sky. We then saw Santa in his sleigh flying up near the moon.

"Happy Halloween!", he said as it started to snow.

"What a nice present.", Sally said.

"I don't understand.", Jack wondered. "There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow!"

"Jack, as I stated before, the present is the contents of the box, not the box itself.", I repeated.

"But what really matters is—", Donald began.

"—the act of giving the gift.", Sally completed. "To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy."

"Right…of course!", Jack said. "Thank you, Sally, you're absolutely right. Wait! What's this? I feel so strange…so very happy!"

"Jack, that must be Sally's present!", Goofy answered.

"Really? This wonderful feeling?", Jack assented as he took Sally's hand in his. "Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything."

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you."

All of us felt a little bashful from that, especially Sora, Donald, Kairi and Fiorina.

"You don't even have to ask for that.", Jack said as they began to dance.

"Maybe I never gave her a real present after all.", Sora muttered.

"Who?", Gregorio asked.

"Kairi, of course.", Yoris answered as he nudged the Meerca. The mentioned girl was too busy watching the dancers, sighing, "Even for a skeleton and a rag doll, it looks so romantic."

"Aw, I bet she'd like most anything you gave her.", Goofy told Sora.

"I know. That's what made it so hard to decide.", Sora replied.

"It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart!", Ilsa reminded him.

"My heart…"

"I think Kairi's like Sally.", Vitri whispered to Pollonaire.

"How?"

"Well, as long as she can be with Sora, what else does she need?"

As we watched Jack and Sally dance, they suddenly changed in my view. In their place were Fiorina and 'Wizard' (in the human form I saw him in the last time we saw him).

"Fiorina's imagining this.", I thought to myself. "And her thought are leaking into me again."

Just then, the vision was over as Pollonaire woke up Fiorina with a snap of his fingers. She 'woke up', dazed, and Sora felt likewise.

"We better head back to the Gummi Ship.", he reminded us.

Gummi Ship TIme: Boredom

"I'm bored.", I muttered.

I was at the quarters, trying to sleep. Sora and Vitri were on the beds, snoring off, much to Pollonaire's chagrin, who wa trying o get some sleep as well. Yoris and Gregorio were sleeping side-by-side. Donald and Goofy were on the wheel back at the cockpit, and the girls were practicing at the Training Room.

"Hmm…nothing much to do.", I muttered. "We all better get some shut-eye."

I then cast Sleep in the whole room and we were all sleeping peacefully.

KHKHKHKHKH

nightelf37: Now where were we, Jenny?

Jenny: But this isn't the next chapter yet.

nightelf37: I know, but I wanted to hear your whole story before you leave and, probably, before somebody else comes in.

Jenny: But then, who will be in the next chapter?

nightelf37: Eh, I can deal. Please continue where you left off.

Jenny: So, after I followed that girl to Hadithi, the world of the Story Crew.

nightelf37: Hadithi? That's Swahili for story!

Jenny: I know. After sending my parent to the Infirmary, she led me to the Office, where her Boss is. I was interviewed by him, and before I knew it, I was a member.

nightelf37: How is the Story Crew doing for you?

Jenny: They have really good services. I don't even miss being a kid. Well, I have nothing more to say. May I leave now.

nightelf37: Sure.

Jenny 'leaves'.

nightelf37: Okay. And remember, Only— Oops. This is the end of the chapter. Well, be seeing you next chapter. Bye!

-Here is the only new entry.-

**The Experiment**

_Dr. Finkelstein's puppet creation._

_Unlike Sally, it didn't have a heart — so it went to find one in the love that's bundled with all presents._


	29. Chapter 62: Back to Pride Lands

nightelf37: Hmm… I wonder who will be coming here next.

A Story Crew member appears in a puff of smoke.

nightelf37: Who are you?

?: I've come to give you these.

Unknown person, who was blond and had seemingly 'empty' eyes gave nightelf37—

nightelf37: The Vibe Scepter? From Vibe Island? (Super Princess Peach) And a glowing sphere of some kind (the Talker from Peadar O' Guilin's The Inferior)

?: And these, too.

Unknown person gave nightelf37—

nightelf37: A piece of the Allspark (Transformers movie)? And a death shroud, from the Ever After's North Farm (May Bird series)? And a small note? Hey! Are you—

The unknown person disappeared before nightelf37 could finish.

nightelf37: Randal Octogonapus? Oh well.

nightelf37 reads the note.

nightelf37: "You may have forgotten about him by now, but the only reason why Stickee (Kingdom Hearts Remake 1) came to be is because he was a rogue Story Crew member. He sided with Ansem simply for the evulz." Hmm, that makes sense. Remember, Only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 62: Back to Pride Lands

Part I. Hiarity and Uncertainty

"Have you ever thought of turning off the engines once our path is clear?", Yoris asked Donald, who was, as usual, flying the Gummi Ship. Ilsa and Kairi were in the cockpit, too.

"Yeah.", Ilsa agreed. "I mean, there is no friction in space, right?"

"True, but so long as there are happy faces in this vessel, we'll never run out of power.", Donald answered.

"Okay."

"You know, earlier, I saw Gregorio painting a smiley face at the engine room.", Kairi reported.

"What?"

"I think it's because of what you told him earlier. When he told you about how outer space goes and about conservation of energy."

"So he thinks a painted happy face can add up to the contribution of energy?"

"That's right!", Ilsa agreed. "I wonder where he got the paint, anyway?"

"Never mind that. We're here at the Pride Lands."

"Are you prepared for a change in body, Kairi?", Ilsa asked the female Keyblader.

"Why?"

"Because humanoid forms like these are prohibited in that world. Let's see what you'll become."

KHKHKHKHKH

Once we touched town to the Pride Lands, like most of us expected, Kairi reacted to her form in this world. And also from the fact she was no longer wearing clothes. Hilarity ensued and we boys had to turn away while Ilsa and Fiorina consoled Kairi about her form, which was a magenta lioness cub with white at the underbelly. Her hairstyle became her mane and she kept her item pouch, which was now dangling in a strap that stopped at her hind legs and her tail.

Finally, as she calmed down, we traversed the Savannah, although at a slow pace while Goofy taught Kairi how to walk on fours. As I sailed on my scooter (as I have too low stamina to keep up with the others if I ran alongside them), I spotted three very familiar hyenas. As we got closer, we saw that it was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Oh, it's you guys.", Shenzi said. "Man, we were hoping you were a meal.

"Hiya!", Sora greeted.

"Don't gimme any of that "hiya" stuff!", Banzai snapped back at him. "Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living."

Ed laughed upon hearing that.

"C'mon, it's not that bad.", Shenzi told her buddy. "I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday."

"Hey, how's Simba?", Fiorina asked.

Shenzi just laughed.

"We gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name.", Banzai said for her.

"Ooh. Say it again!", Shenzi pleaded.

"Simba!"

Shenzi laughed again, and requested again, "One more time!"

"Simba!"

Shenzi laughed once again.

"Simba!"

This time, all three of the hyenas laughed.

"Did these hyenas wake up on the wrong side of the den?", Kairi asked.

"Nah.", Ilsa told her. "They are hyenas, after all. Here, they really have a sense of humor."

Yoris couldn't take this and pounded them down with a sonic scream.

"That's enough!", he said after doing that.

"Go on then, see for yourself.", Shenzi replied as she and her amigos got up. "Simba is one wishy-washy king."

"Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a different king.", Banzai added as the three left.

"Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened?", Goofy asked once the hyenas were gone.

"Well, let's go find Simba and see.", Fiorina suggested.

The eleven of us headed for Pride Rock, and Pollonaire told Kairi about what we did in our first visit. Finally, when we reached Pride Rock, we saw a large mass of darkness. Through it emerged Scar.

"Scar?", I gasped.

"Maleficent's ally native to this world?", Kairi asked me.

"Uh-huh."

Before any of us could do anything else, three lion cubs (whom the ones who didn't battle Scar witnessed, namely our Neopet friends, Donald and Goofy) charged from behind and unleashed thunder, light, and darkness on the ghost, which disappeared.

"Hey there, guys!", Fiorina greeted. "We didn't catch your names before. Could you introduce yourselves to us?"

"Oh, sorry.", said the 'effeminate' cub. "I'm Hikaru. The black one is my brother, Teo, and the moody yellow one is Raiden."

"Hey.", greeted Teo.

"Hi.", greeted Raiden in a sullen manner.

"So, what's up?", I queried.

"As you have seen here, the Pride Lands is still a sullen wasteland.", Hikaru explained. "Also, as you have witnessed earlier, there are ghosts of Scar all over the place."

"You mean there's more than one?", Goofy asked.

"Yup.", Raiden answered, suddenly hip.

"What about Simba?", Ilsa asked. "What is he doing about it?"

"Now that's the bad news." Raiden was now angered. "We don't know what he's doing."

"Let's go see him.", Yoris suggested.

"We were about to do just that.", Teo agreed.

KHKHKHKHKH

A minute later, we reached Pride Rock. Just as we wandered about, a lioness (not Nala) came over.

"Have you come to see Simba?", she asked.

"We saw Scar's ghost!", I reported.

"An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride.", she said. "Yet… King Simba won't do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself."

"Trust me, Simba will think of something.", Sora assured her.

"The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action—as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like yesterday… The mighty Mufasa…"

"Simba'll do all that, too. You'll see!"

"I'm not so sure."

With that, the lioness left. Sora then turned to us and suggested we talk to Simba.

We all agreed and minutes later, we found our way to his den. There, we saw Simba, who looked real sullen and unsure of himself.

"You came back…", he greeted.

After introducing Kairi and the other "Elemental Lions" to Simba, Donald asked if he was okay.

"You don't look so good.", Yoris said with concern.

"Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost?", Vitri suggested.

"Yeah! It seems like everybody's worried about it.", Sora continued. "So, now's your big chance to show 'em what you're really made of!"

Simba just growled and replied, "That doesn't concern you!"

"It does if Heartless are involved!", I thought as we all gasped from his reply. Seeing our worried faces, he calmed down and apologized.

"It's okay.", Sora answered.

"I just wish I knew what my father would do.", Simba sighed.

"But he isn't here, Simba.", Gregorio responded. "It's all up to you now."

"And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being the king. Not what your father woulda done.", continued Goofy.

"So you're saying…it's all up to me…", Simba asked.

"See, there ya go!"

"Exactly!", added Timon and Pumbaa, who suddenly appeared from next to us.

"We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it's your turn.", Timon said. "Remember what we taught ya."

"You gotta put the past behind you.", Pumbaa quoted.

"It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!"

"Yeah, you can do it!", Fiorina cheered.

"You gotta live for today!"

Pumbaa swung his head and finished, " And find your own path!"

Simba took all of this in. "Live for today… And find my own path… not my father's…"

"That's it!", Sora agreed.

Nala then emerged from where we entered and walked up to Simba.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba.", she said.

"Nala!", Donald greeted.

"Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can.", she then asked us.

"As long as Sora and his friends handle the dangerous parts!", Timon said. We all nodded upon that.

"I'm counting on you, Simba…and so is our baby.", Nala reminded.

Simba blushed, and some of us snickered.

"Great! Now we're going to have to babysit!", Timon complained. We all knew it as a joke, though, so we all laughed.

"Let's go see Rafiki first.", Simba considered. "I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost."

"Reminds me. Where are the others?", I asked Hikaru as we got ready to move.

"Well, they're in the outlands, looking for a way to bring back life to the Pride Lands."

"Yeah.", Teo agreed. "Despite our knowledge on the elements, none of us control nature itself."

"I see.", I said.

Part II. Hide and Seek with the Hyenas

A few minutes later, Simba lad us to the Stone Hollow, where Rafiki was waiting.

"Oh ho ho! The king—he is ready to be king?", asked the mandrill.

"I think so.", the king replied, uncertain.

"Can you tell us about Scar's ghost?", Ilsa asked.

"Oh, yes…the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba."

"Hesitating?", Simba gasped.

"Ohh… You thought you were not?"

"Gawrsh, that ghost sounds just like a Heartless.", Goofy remarked.

"Hmm, I don't know.", Simba sighed.

"You're right, you don't.", Rafiki agreed. "But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba."

"That's all? Come on.", Simba pleaded. "You have to tell us more about the ghost…"

"No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do."

"Aw, don't say that!", Kairi protested. "Not when he's ready to try!"

"In his head, perhaps…but what about his heart?"

"Forget it, guys.", Simba scoffed. "Let's head for the elephant graveyard."

KHKHKHKHKH

As we rushed across the Savannah, I said to Simba, "I'm certain it'll make sense to you in time."

"You think?", Raiden replied for him.

"I don't know if this is made to be a secret test of character or not, but it most likely is."

"Why are you riding that scooter instead of running like the rest of us?", Hikaru asked.

"Unlike the rest of you, who are able to run around all day or are just flying, I tire easier than others. Not that I have such low stamina. It's just that the rest of you have more than me. I'm saving up mine for battles."

"Oookay."

Eventually, we reached the Elephant Graveyard, where we saw fires burning.

"Whoa!", Kairi reacted with awe.

Just then, Donald located the hyenas.

"Hey you!", he cried out, catching our attention.

"Aw, c'mon, can't you guys just leave us alone?", Banzai grunted.

"Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?", Simba questioned.

"Huh? Scar's ghost?", Shenzi parroted.

Ed just laughed, but Banzai hinted that they did and the three ran away.

"You **do** know.", Sora confirmed as the fifteen of us (the Lumus Squad, Simba, and the three Elemental Lions) quickly pursued them. As we reached a 3-pronged-fork, the hyenas took one each. Thinking quickly, we split up. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Simba, and Kairi chased Shenzi, Fiorina, Raiden, Hikaru, Teo, and I went for Banzai, while Pollonaire, Ilsa, Vitri, Gregorio, and Yoris pursued Ed.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Face it, we lost her!", Donald complained.

Sora's group had lost track of Shenzi.

"How could we possibly track her down now?", Simba sighed.

"If only we had Vitri here right now.", Donald muttered. "He would be able to sniff them out."

"But we didn't have much time to think and he ended up with the others chasing Ed.", Kairi reminded.

"Why did we even bother splitting up to get the three?", Sora growled. "I mean, Ed's not exactly the one we can negotiate with."

"Looking for me?", they heard Shenzi's voice. The five turned to see the hyena, who had a somewhat familiar 'festive lion' with her.

"Autumnus?", Sora gasped.

"Like he's the only Crescent Unit who has enter the Pride Lands.", he scoffed, his voice obviously not Autumnus'. "I'm Nomen, Xin's third-in-command."

"What are you doing here?", Goofy asked.

"Find me again and I'll tell you.", said Nomen as he suddenly kicked Shenzi towards us and ran away.

"What was that for?", the hyena gasped seconds before being apprehended by Sora and Co.

"Now don't you go anywhere.", Sora told her. "You know what I can do to you."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Why do we even have to look for him, anyway?"

Pollonaire's group were playing seek with the hiding Ed. Suddenly, they smelled something invigorating. Something…that makes them want to fight. The five turned their heads to the scent to see a strange creature, 'possessed' by darkness. The creature looked like a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur(or lizard), with curled leaf-like growths, presumably buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck. Along with a large leaf shaped like a scythe protruded from its head, it had red eyes, and has one large toenail on each foot. Behind its small tail was Ed.

"Who's that with Ed?", Yoris asked.

"I don't know.", Vitri replied. "But whatever it is, Rael's gonna want to catch it!"

"Are you sure he—", Pollonaire argued.

"Hey! I start the arguments here!"

Just then, the 'plant lizard' (a Bayleef from Pokémon) shot a storm of leaves (Razor Leaf). As the five quickly dodged out of the way, Ed started to run. Pollonaire, Gregorio, and Ilsa pursued him, leaving Vitri and Yoris with the Pokémon.

Yoris started by firing a volley of fireballs, which the Pokémon defended with a blue force field (Protect). The second the force field disappeared, Vitri leaped and tackled the Pokémon before it could do anything else. Yoris rolled over and was about to slam on the Bayleef, but then its eyes went blue (Detect) and it started to dodge that and every other following attack the two Neopets could dole out.

After dodging a substantial amount of attacks, two dark green vines (Vine Whip) came from under the leaves around Bayleef's neck and struck the two Neopets senseless. After the two got beat up, Bayleef turned to leave. However, Yoris wasn't about to give up as he got up and aimed at the leaving Bayleef. He then fired a barrage of fire and ice balls. This caught Bayleef by surprise as it got burnt first, then frozen solid.

Seeing that Bayleef was unable to battle, he took out two Potions, and used them on Vitri and himself. Indicating the frozen Bayleef, the two of them pushed along the block of ice containing the Pokémon. Moments later, Pollonaire, Gregorio, and Ilsa met them again, with Ed in tow.

"…"

"…"

Well, apparently, they had nothing to say for the other.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Just where could Banzai be?", Raiden complained angrily.

The five of us had stumbled into a maze of bones whilst pursuing the hyena. While Teo sucked the darkness from the shadows, Hikaru illuminated the area, using his eyes like flashlights. I took one out myself from the bag and joined Hikaru in searching. Kairi and Raiden looked into the lit-up or 'darkness-less' areas, and so far, they reported nothing.

"Hmm. I wonder where he is?"

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the bag and the next thing I knew, I was in the air. I looked up to see the Pidgeot I spotted back at our first visit in the Pride Lands. However, I saw that it was now 'possessed' by darkness. I did my best not to look down as Fiorina called my name and flew after me.

Pidgeot saw this and dropped me atop a stone pillar, and then turned around to perform an Aerial Ace on the Eyrie. Fiorina saw this and made a quick dive, barely evading the attack. Pidgeot turned around and followed the Eyrie, about to 'use' Peck. Fiorina spun midair, narrowly dodging the beak, and 'used' her own Peck at the Pokémon. She then followed with a(n Eyrie) slash at the back, sending Pidgeot plummeting to the ground below.

Speaking of which, erstwhile on the ground, the Elemental Lions found Banzai and they began playing hide-and-seek. For some reason, the hyena was able to dodge everything the lions blasted, be it lightning bolts, shine balls, or even ground-running shadows. Suddenly, they saw the bird who nabbed me earlier fall to the ground, and then they saw me stuck on a pillar.

Seeing Fiorina already headed my way, while Teo and Hikaru headed for Banzai, Raiden summoned a lightning bolt which struck the Pokémon. He was about to do it again when he was ordered to stop. It was from me, atop Fiorina as I descended. As he looked, I tossed a "Pokéball" at the Pidgeot, with predictable results.

"All right!", I whooped as we landed on the ground. By then, Banzai was subdued with tendrils of darkness and light.

"Looks like we caught Banzai.", said Fiorina. Let's gather back at the fork."

KHKHKHKHKH

Minutes later…

The fifteen of us made our way back to where we split up earlier, our captives in tow. When Pollonaire's group returned with the unconscious Ed and the (harmlessly) frozen Bayleef, I 'caught' the Pokémon and shoved Ed with his comrades.

"Oh no… I guess you caught us **all**.", Banzai gulped as I thanked Pollonaire.

"What're we gonna do?", Shenzi cried out in real distress as Pollonaire replied to me that it was Yoris and Vitri who did the 'work'.

Ed simply laughed.

"Tell me about Scar's ghost!", Simba interrogated.

"Sorrrry.", Banzai lied. "We don't know nothin'."

"Ooh, wait! It's coming back to me!", Shenzi blurted. "That's the one who only hangs out around fraidy cats. Right, Banzai?"

"Enough!", Simba shouted, but Ed simply laughed as the ghost appeared behind us.

"And there it is.", finished Banzai, prompting us to turn around and indeed, we saw the ghost.

"Must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere!", Shenzi snickered. Indeed, I noticed that Pollonaire was having weak knees, but most shocking was that Simba was also frightened.

"Simba! Do something!", Kairi stammered.

"How does it feel to be king, hmm?", 'Scar' asked Simba, who was backing away. "Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now. After all, you **are** the son of the great Mufasa."

To our surprise, Simba fled like a fraidy cat.

"Where are you going?", I called, but Simba ignored me and continued.

"Ah, Simba…running away as always.", 'Scar' snickered as he vanished. The three hyenas then left, and we did nothing to stop them. After all, we had already interrogated them and they were no longer of any use to us.

"Gosh, Rafiki was right.", Yoris said once we were alone.

"You mean, Simba's still unsure?", Sora asked.

"Seems like.", Yoris answered with a sigh. "Do you think there's some way we can help?"

"Hmm… We should start by talking to Simba some more.", Gregorio suggested. "Let's head back to the Pride Lands."

"You didn't get a chance to shoot a 'tracer' on him?", I asked the Meerca.

"Sorry. I don't have an infinite stock."

Part III. The King's Return (again)

When the fourteen of us (Lumus Squad and the three Elemental Lions) returned to Pride Rock, Nala was the first to approach us and she asked for Simba's whereabouts. Before any of us could answer, Rafiki came in and answered for us.

"Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him."

"Why didn't you just say so?", Ilsa complained to Rafiki.

"But where's Simba now?", Donald asked the mandrill, unrelated to Ilsa's demand.

"Hey, I know!", Timon answered for us as he and Pumbaa came over. "He's at the oasis. It's our favorite hangout!"

"Got it!", said Pollonaire. "We should check it out."

"I'll lead the way!", Pumbaa offered.

"Oh, no you won't!", Timon countered. "Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills!"

"Oh…right."

"Don't worry about us.", I said. "You remember the 'thing' is used that made us smell like ants? I'll use something like it so we can approach him unnoticed."

"Good luck, then.", said Timon.

KHKHKHKHKH

The eleven of us (the Elemental Lions decided to stay behind to try and console the lionesses) hurried to the Jungle where we reunited with Simba the first time. Just then, we made it to the Oasis, where Simba was sleeping. However, we also saw whom Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi identified as Nomen, waking up Simba.

"Father…", Simba gasped as he awoken.

"Hmm. It seems even your dad's abandoned you. How sad.", said Nomen.

"Nomen?"

"That's right. I have a message to deliver you from Scar's ghost."

Simba whirled around and growled at the Crescent Unit, who pressed forward as he backed away toward the cliff.

(A/N: It would have been a very familiar scene were it not for Hayao's dramatic entry to spare Simba from shame.)

"Simba!", I called as we came over. Nomen saw us and quickly ran off.

"Simba, are you okay?", Ilsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Was that a Crescent Unit?", Gregorio asked.

"Duh.", I pointed out. "But whether he's still with the Crescent Alliance or defected to the Organization, I don't know."

"He's still for the Alliance.", Sora answered. "He said he's Xin's third-in-command."

"It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was.", Simba sighed, not part of the conversation.

"But Simba… That's not what you're supposed to be.", Yoris said. "You can't be Mufasa. You can only be you.

"Everybody believes in you as a king.", Pollonaire agreed. "They just want to see what you'll do."

"The only reason why some say they liked your father better is because ya haven't done much of anything yet.", Goofy finished. "That's it."

"I know that.", Simba replied.

"Then stop moping and **do** something!", Donald cried out.

"I can't!"

"…Fine.", Kairi sighed in disappointment. As she turned to leave, she called for the others to follow. "Come on, everybody."

"Yeah. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try?", Vitri growled as we approached a log. Just then, we saw Scar's ghost appear close to Simba, who had turned away. Having an idea, I took out a special megaphone from my bag and I hid behind the log. Sora and the others were confused at first at what I was about to do. Just then, Scar's voice was heard.

"The hesitant king will one day lose all his friends.", it said. The others then realized that I was speaking and that the device was making my voice sound like Scar's. Now catching my drift, they hid as well as Simba turned to the ghost.

"He won't even be able to make any new friends.", Sora spoke through the device.

"King Simba the doubtful, he is…", Yoris said.

"Worried by a silly ol' ghost…", Vitri taunter in a teasing manner.

"Who can do nothing but scare you.", Fiorina added.

"Ooh, Simba the do-nothing king…", Gregorio continued.

"No!", Simba countered as he glared at the ghost.

"Try and stop me!", Kairi taunted.

"If you can.", Pollonaire finished. Ilsa finished with a menacing, evil laugh.

Simba leaped at Scar's ghost and it vanished. Now that my plan worked, I stowed my Voice Changer as we came over to him.

"You did it!", Sora whooped.

"The ghost is gone!", I declared.

"We knew you could do it!", said Donald.

"Hooray for Simba!", Goofy cheered.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me…and help me see clearly.", Simba realized. "My father…wasn't so fortunate."

"There you go again.", Fiorina said.

"I mean… Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed.", Simba continued "All of you. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki…Nala. And Hayao and his pride (group of lions). You all want what's best for me."

"You know it!", Ilsa agreed.

"But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom."

"Are you gonna say it, or do it?", Kairi asked.

"Wait and see."

"Simba!", Timon called as he ran like the wind toward us. Once he reached us, he explained, "Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala and those three other weird-colored lions (Teo, Hikaru, and Raiden) high-tailed it out of there. And now they need your help."

As Simba started to run back to Pride Rock, Timon said, "Our little Simba…all grown up and finding his place in the world…"

"Nice try. You're coming, too!", Simba called as he saw we weren't following.

Shrugging, the rest of us joined Simba and we ran back to the Pride Lands.

KHKHKHKHKH

Once we made it to the Pride Lands, sure enough, there were a bazillion ghosts of Scar all over the place. I freaked out a bit, but Kairi calmed me down. The eleven of us then charged, ready to do some ghostbusting. They were relatively easy, and more so when Hikaru, Raiden, and Teo joined us.

Later, we made it to Pride Rock, where Nomen had Pumbaa (scared ****less) and Nala (injured) cornered. Just as he was about to attack, the three of them noticed us arrive.

"We're here!", Sora called.

"Where's Simba?", asked Nala. On cue, Simba emerged as we parted and bowed to make way for him.

"I've come back, Nala.", Simba said.

"So, Simba the cowardly decided to return.", Nomen snickered as he faced Simba.

"Now that we found you again, why not tell us what you're doing here.", Sora demanded.

"Oh, well. A promise is a promise. I came here to finish what Scar failed to do; t conquer the Pride Lands."

"Well that's not gonna work since I'm no longer the coward your ghosts made me be.", Simba told Nomen.

"I can see that. So, do you want a one-on-one?"

"No, I want you to leave."

"All right. Leave I will.", Nomen said as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"That was too easy.", I muttered.

Just then, dark energy emerged from everywhere in the Pride Lands and clashed in the Savannah.

"You just had to tempt fate, didn't you?", Donald scolded.

"Are you with me, everyone?", Simba called to us.

"So long as you stand for what's righteous, we are your sworn allies, Your Majesty!", Pollonaire said as he, Gregorio, and I saluted. The rest bowed.

"Then let's go!"

Part IV. Liberation of the Pride Lands

All of us, save for Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala, were headed for the Savannah when suddenly, my Neopet friends and I were separated from the rest by a "Beehive Barrier".

"What the—", I gasped.

"Go!", Ilsa called to the others, who then left to deal with the darkness ahead.

From behind, there stood three familiar figures with the three hyenas. All of them were laughing maniacally.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of evil!" Wedge.

"Make it double and succumb to our will." Biggs.

"To infect the worlds with supreme darkness!" Jessie.

Biggs: "To turn all beings into Heartless!"

Wedge: "To denounce the wrath of our poison darts!"

Jessie: "To extend our reach to Kingdom Hearts!"

"Biggs!"

"Jessie!"

"And Wedge!"

Wedge: "We three blast off at the speed of dark!"

Biggs: "Give up right now or be on your mark!"

Jessie: "Cause we're gonna take you down!"

"Not these guys again.", I complained. "Speaking of which, you never used any poison darts on us!"

Just then, the Three Truants flung darts at us. We dodged, but only Yoris, Fiorina, and I made it with no darts on our bodies. As for the rest, they were now feeling bad and slumped to the ground.

"There you go again!", Fiorina berated me.

"Sorry."

"Let's get this started.", Biggs said as the six charged. Just as they got close to us, FIorina performed Air Shield and blew them back. While it knocked the hyenas out cold, the Truants continued.

Biggs went for Fiorina and started mking swift moves with his katars, always close to making a cut on the Eyrie. Fiorina ws surprised from his sudden skill, but she was able to dodge the Krawk's movements and landed some counterattacks with both her claws and RefLuxGun, which Biggs parried and reflected.

Jessie was swatting away Yoris' balls easily with her harpoon. Even as the JubJub used his multiple-firing option, the Lutari didn't faze one bit as she dodged and defneded herself with ridiculous ease.

"Hey!", Yoris called as he continued firing.. "Did you and Biggs switch weapons again?"

"And if we did, what are you gonna do about it?", Jessie grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna knock your head." Yoris then got rolling and he circled Jessie again, firing balls as he went. When she least expected it, he rolled towards her and ran her over.

Meanwhile, I was shielding myself from Wedge's machine gun bullets. Even as they pushed me back, I kept on the defensive.

"Heh.", the Draik smiled. "You ain't as good as 'Wizard', eh?"

"Well, for one, I'm not him.", I retorted as I then performed Sky Dropper (back at KHR1) and the Draik was suddenly knocked down as if something invisible slammed on him from above. I then proceeded to perform Taiyou on Wedge when Fiorina was sent flying to me. As we collided, I let my shot fly, which narrowly missed Wedge. As Fiorina got off me, I saw Yoris being rolled towards me and slam…at a cliffside wall we were close to. After looking at his now unconscious figure, Fiorina and I turned to face the Truants.

"You might as well give up.", said Wedge.

"Like we'd do that.", scoffed Fiorina.

"Your loss, then.", said Biggs as he and his friends aimed their weapons and, in some way, joined 'tips'. At this converged point, a sphere of energy began to form. In a state of slight panic, I aimed for the pshere and Fiorina did the same, positining her gun next to mine. We both charged our guns as we were about to perform the Unity Ray.

"Challenging our united beam attack, eh?", Jessie queried.

"FIRE!", Wedge commanded. As one, he, Jesside, and Biggs separated their weapons, launching their sphere. Fiorina and I fired our beam and it made contact with the sphere. However, for some reason, the sphere is pushing towards us despite not being a continuous attack. Luckily, Yoris got up and launched a Thunder ball which flew in an arc, just like when Yoris proected me and Ilsa back when I lost the DirLuxGun to 'Wizard'. The second that happened, Fiorina and I managed to shove the sphere back at the truants, knocking them out.

"Ooh…", Wedge groaned as I finally had the sense to head to our poisoned comrades and cast Esuna on them, revitalizing them.

"Thanks, Rael.", Ilsa said to me as the "Beehive Barrier" dissipated.

"Let's hurry to Sora.", Pollonaire shouted, catching our attention. "They'll need backup."

"Then let's go.", I replied.

KHKHKHKHKH

When we arrived at the Savanah, it turns out Pollonaire was wrong. Sora and his friends didn't need backup; they needed us to take over the fight from here.

And the fight was against a titanic Heartless reminiscent of a "Shaman" and "Living Bone" Heartless.

(A/N: Check the Kingdom Hearts Wiki or the Kingdom Hearts II game itself to find out what it looks like. I won't describe it from here.)

"What happened?", Fiorina asked Kairi in a tone of distress. Said Keyblade wielder was already weakened, with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Simba knocked out cold. As for the Elemental Lions, they were limping and carrying the latter four away.

"Nomen and his Groundshaker were much tougher than we realized.", Kairi explained as she gasped for breath.

"Rest and tell the others to fall back. You may have weakened them enough for us to finish off."

"Okay."

As Kairi and the Elemental lions headed back to Pride Rock, the seven of us turned to the Groundshaker.

"I guess it's up to us.", I gulped as we stared and prepared to fight.

"Looks like it.", agreed Fiorina. "We'll have to give it our all. Are you ready?"

"As if I have a choice?"

"Then let's go!"

The Groundshaker begn by raiging its forelegs in the air and brought it down onto us. The seven of us scrambled in response, and I switched to Searcher Mode. I skid around the Groundshaker's legs, blasting magic and shots like crazy. Fiorina and Pollonaire were in the skies, trying to attack Nomen, who was romping around the Groundshaker's 'forest' back and launching fireballs from his mouth. Yoris rolled around in high velocity, doing as I did. As for the other three, they managed to make it to the 'forest' and were doing what they can to attack Nomen.

Just as I dodged yet another stomp and fire blast, I reverted to normal. I immediately called for assistance and Fiorina came to my aid and took me onto her back.

"This isn't working!", she complained. "We nned a better plan!"

"Well don't look at me.", I said. "I'm not a strategist."

"Wasn't gonna ask you."

"Look out!", I gasped as I saw the Groundshaker about to crush Gregorio. The Meerca retaliated by (WTF?) thrusting his javelin at the foot. They struggled for a few seconds, then Gregorio thrust himsef upward (somehow) and then stabbed through the 'neck', which was just a set of rings hanging mid-air. This sent the Groundshaker's head rolling to the ground. Fiorina and I then proceeded to join Gregorio, who was now attacking the eyes. We followed suit for a few seconds, and then it began to reconnect to the body and leap up high. This somehow sent everybody else to the ground. Presumably, Nomen knocked them off. We all gathered together, and Pollonaire and Fiorina got ready to lift us with both Force and Air powers. When the Groundshaker slammed on the ground, we were all lifted into the air and onto the Heartless' back. There, we faced Nomen and the "Shaman" part of the Groundshaker.

"So all of you are here.", said Nomen as he dismissed the "Shaman" part. "You know, beating Sora, Simba, and those other comrades of yours was a piece of cake. A just-from-the-freezer piece of cake." By then, the seven of us had surrounded him.

"Your threat ends here and now!", said Yoris. He then charged towards the Foulander, who promptly dodged by jumping over him. Gregorio came in with some quick jabs. Nomen countered this by, after evading a stab, biting on the javelin and throwing it (and Gregorio) off. Ilsa then went in with a headbutt, which Nomen failed to evade. He retaliated by biting on Ilsa's (short) tail.

"Again?", she complained as she was then thrown off.

"Why are we attacking one at a time?", I asked to no one in particular.

"We're doing this not because we're 'mooks', but because we may risk hitting each other if we all go for him at once.", Pollonaire explained as Vitri pummeled Nomen with paw slaps and bombs.

"I see.", I replied as the Gelert was then pounded into the ground by the Crescent Unit. Pollonaire himself came in to try and slash at Nomen, who leaped up and jumped on his head. He then leaped off the Shoyru and headed to me. I held up my shield to defend myself from his claws, although I did fall down from the impact.

Before Nomen could slash at my face, Fiorina performed Tsuki, and fired at Nomen, pushing him off me. She then proceeded to jab her beak at his body. She then kicked him into the center, where everybody else has regrouped.

"Let's do this!", I then said.

"With you all the way!", Fiorina replied as I somehow knew what to do. As the "Shaman" appeared again, a magic circle appeared below everyone excluding the "Living Bone" part. The circle had a black seven-point star, and six shields and one five-point star. We were perfoming the Neopet Power Limit.

(A/N: If Sora has a Limit with multiple characters, why can't I? And as for the spells the characters will be casting, it's available only for the Limit,)

I started by performing Combo Shots, firing a series of blasts at Nomen and the "Shaman". At the same time, Gregorio zipped round the field like a firework rocket, Yoris cast Meteor on the field, Fiorina cast Ultima, Ilsa cast Quake, Vitri deployed a "rolling bomb", and Pollonaire stabbed his lightsaber on the Groundshaker's back, electrifying it and Nomen. We continued this for fifteen seconds, and then we all joined hands, which resulted in a shining light.

When the light faded, Nomen was knocked out and the Groundshaker was beginning to 'fall apart'. Quickly, we all leaped off the Heartless as it began to disintegrate, taking Nomen with it. After we witnessed the Heart float into the air and vanish, we sighed, relieved that the fight was over and we headed back to Pride Rock.

KHKHKHKHKH

At Pride Rock, Simba and Nala looked out into the Savannah, where the Groundshaker was vanquished.

"Simba seems fine now.", Sora sighed in relief. He and his comrades have recovered from their failed attempt to defeat the Groundshaker, which my Neopet friends and I did.

"Ha! The king has returned!", said Rafiki. "The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him."

"Even if he did fail where his friends didn't, it's the thought that counts.", Teo added. "Ain't that right, Raiden?"

"Totally!"

"Do you think your quest will ever be over?", Simba asked Sora.

"I don't know… But I think, as long as the Keyblade stays with me… I'll have to keep fighting."

"Ahh… The struggle never ends.", Rafiki remarked. "That is the great Circle of Life."

"Never ever?"

"I believe…the secret to victory…is a strong heart.", Hikaru said as he pointed at Sora's heart.

Suddenly, Rafiki started to yell at us, "Go on, go on, go—go then!" He laughed. "Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues…"

As Rafiki held up his staff, Kairi bid Simba goodbye and said, "Till we meet again, Your Majesty."

"I hope that's soon."

"It will be!", Fiorina answered. "So long!"

With that, after saying goodbye to Timon, Pumbaa, Raiden, Teo, and Hikaru, we made our way down Pride Rock with great haste. After reaching some distance, Gregorio pulled out the teleporter and we returned to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: Reminiscence

At the back seats in the cockpit (Donald and Gregorio were flying the ship as usual), Vitri and Pollonaire were recalling their time in the Realm of Darkness since I had asked them about it. I was leaning close to the door.

"Just curious, but…what do you remember when you were in the Realm of Darkness?"

"Well, other than that void we all experienced when Maleficent and Xin rescued us, I also remembered being near a certain shore called Dark Margin.", Pollonaire said.

"You know, I've been there as well, although Dark Coastline was the area's name.", Vitri cut in. "A human girl I met said it was named so. She had blue hair, a gorgeous figure, and man, is she beautiful!"

"I met her as well!", Pollonaire gasped. "But not in the 'beach'. "

"So we were both in the Realm of Darkness and not once did we see each other yet met one particular person regardless?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it!"

"Uhh…I think we'll stop there.", I interrupted, ending the conversation. "I forgot I need to notify Sora we got everything needed for the Ultima Weapon."

With that, I left the cockpit.

(A/N: In case you're wondering, the girl Pollonaire and Vitri mentioned was Aqua from _Birth By Sleep. _I mean, come on! In Blank Points, or Hearts, she met Ansem The Wise, who was sent to the Realm of Darkness after the disaster with his Encoder. Who know how time runs there compared to the Realm of Light?)

**Hikaru**

_Elemental Lions of sirius-blackx2 in DeviantArt (2009)_

A sweet and gentle lion. His best friends are Tetsu and Raiden and he looks up to Hayao. He (yes, he) is a good-natured individual and basks in the light. Even with his kindness, he knows when to kick butt.

**Teo**

_Elemental Lions of sirius-blackx2 in DeviantArt (2009)_

Hikaru's brother and polar opposite, not only because of their elements, but in their personalities. He is sneaky, cunning, and edgy. Despite the darkness in his heart, he stands for benevolence.

**Raiden**

_Elemental Lions of sirius-blackx2 in DeviantArt (2009)_

If there ever was a lion that suffered from major mood swings, it's him. One minute, he's be nice and the next, he's nasty with his lightning powers. In general though, he is a nice lion with a good heart. Notably, his roar is louder than that of a pride of lions.

**Nomen**

Xin's third in command. He was sent here to attempt to bring the Pride Lands into darkness once more. We managed to defeat him and we saved the Pride Lands once more.


	30. Chapter 63: Attack of the MCP

nightelf37: Whoa! Who would've known that I've been at this fanfiction for about a year now?

Rael: I would. By the way, expect an overly long chapter, just like the Atlantica one.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 63: Attack of the MCP

Part I. Miscellaneous Matters

In a dream…

I saw Rafiki heading back from Pride Rock to his tree which was a distance away from the King's home. He was returning to hit the…leaves when he saw the painting of Simba. Last time he painted on the picture, there was only him. Now, it had a bunch of other characters.

On the upper left hand side of Simba was a blue upright critter with a fox's tail (me). With him were a lion-eagle hybrid (Fiorina), a blue fur ball with feet (Yoris), a green rodent (Gregorio), a short, red 'deformed' deer (Ilsa), an orange canine (Vitri), and a green winged reptile with a spike on his head (Pollonaire).

On the upper right hnd side of Simba were seven lions of different colors. Six were young cubs with red (Takeo), blue (Tetsu), brown (Tao), beige (Hikaru), black (Teo), and yellow (Raiden). The seventh was in the middle, an adult, and was white with some traces of red and blue on his mane (Hayao).

Below SImba were a red lion cub (Kairi), a white hornbill (Donald), a yellow armadillo (Goofy), and a black lion cub (Sora) with the Keyblade held by his teeth.

"Ahh…the heroes of light.", Rafiki said. "Some of you will meet again with Simba someday."

(A/N: What I mean by that is that there will be a new team of adventurers in Kingdom Hearts Remake 3: The Heartless Syndicate.)

KHKHKHKHKH

In Hollow Bastion…

Somewhere in the Town Square, Zell and Tifa were facing one another, ready to spar. Minerva was there as well, serving as the 'referee'. Barret watched from a distance. There were a few other people too, but they were busy doing their daily life to watch the showdown.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Zell asked.

"Is there any reason not to?", Tifa replied.

"Nope. I'm game. Are you?"

"Of course I am."

With that, the two combatants went into their battle stances. Just before they could start trading punches, someone else came in, catching their attention with a call.

"Hey! Mind if I join in? I wanna play too."

Tifa recognized this guy. It was Loz; one of the three Remnants she, Cloud, and the others fought once before. She looked at the grey-haired guy with a hostile face. Loz just smirked. Zell looked confused. Minerva stayed calm. Barret frowned upon seeing the Remnant.

"I don't see why not.", Zell agreed as he prepared to fight.

Tifa sighed from his response and prepared to fight. Loz prepared the weapon (the Wolf Fang?) on his wrist, and went into his battle stance.

"This'll be fun."

Loz then charged…right into Tifa, who swiftly countered his punch, and swerved him straight to Zell, who did an uppercut right at the punching arm, and then followed with a kick at Loz's side, knocking him to the ground.

Loz got up from the attack, charged the weapon on his wrist, then zipped forward in an instant. This didn't surprise Tifa, as she has fought him before. but this took Zell off guard as Loz did a sucker punch on him, both paralyzing and knocking him out. However, as Tifa saw it coming, and was at close proximity, she then pounded Loz in the face, knocking him to the ground again.

"Heheh.". Loz snickered as he got up again to fight some more.

KHKHKHKHKH

Elsewhere in the town…

Irvine and Vincent were firing on some hay dartboards as target practice. Yuffie was there as well, cheering for them both. Somebody had the idea to ask who was better in the art of gunmanship. Suddenly, as they were shooting, a shot was heard that didn't sound like it was from either the Exeter or the Cerberus. The three turned around to the source to see a black leather-clad, silver-haired person. Vincent and Yuffie recognized this person as Yazoo.

"Am I interrupting anything?", he asked.

(A/N: I don't know his personality, but let's just say after their revival by the darkness has…done something to them.)

"If you wish to join in target practice, that's okay.", Irvine replied. "Unless we're the ones you'll be shooting at."

"You seem to have read my mind."

"I knew it."

The second they stopped speaking, the three aimed their guns and loaded them. Irvine and Vincent had their sights on Yazoo, who had two guns (Velvet Nightmares) aimed at both of them. Yuffie prepared her shuriken, ready to throw it at the Remnant.

"Be careful.", Vincent warned. "He can also use those guns like a blade."

"Just great.", the sniper muttered. "Another gunblade. This time, it can be used as a gun."

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere near the hole in the town walls…

Leon, Cid, and Cloud were looking at the hole the Heartless blasted back in the Batlle of X000 Heartless.

"When do you suggest we should get this wall fixed up?", Leon asked.

"I don't think we should fix this up just yet.", Cid replied. "I eyed some good stuff out there. Also, I found a portal somewhere out there that serves as a secret entrance to the castle."

"So we'll need to seal that opening before closing up this wall?", Cloud finished.

"You got that right, Cloud. Turns out it led straight to the Computer Room. If anybody finds out about this, who knows what might happen."

"Heheh.", a voice snickered.

The three heard the voice and turned to see the Remnant Kadaj hiding behind a box. Seeing he was found out, he made a run for it and the three promptly followed.

Part II. Cyberspace meets Real Space

I woke up with a start, muttering how weird those dreams were. I was in the main hold, where I put myself to sleep with Sleep. Seconds after I awoke, one of the doors in the room opened and Yoris came over.

"Rael! Come to the cockpit!", he gasped. "You need to see this!"

Instantly, I followed him to the cockpit, where everybody else has gathered. As usual, Donald was on the controls.

"What's happening?", I asked.

"It's Hollow Bastion!", Gregorio answered. "There's a barrier of some sort surrounding it. Something like the 'Beehive Barrier', as you call them, that keeps us in or out. At the same time though, it doesn't seem to be that kind of barrier."

"Hmm…I remember seeing something like this before.", I thought.

"You think we can still teleport down to the place?", Pollonaire asked.

"Well, we must get down there regardless.", Ilsa said.

"Then let's head for the Transwarp Room and try.", Fiorina declared as she headed there. Left with no alternative, we followed her. Once we were all in the room, Gregorio teleported all of us down, and we all hoped for the best.

KHKHKHKHKH

Fortunately for us, we were able to teleport down without hassle. However, we saw that the town was 'changed' in some way. Everything that wasn't living or sentient was colored in radical hues, in almost unrealistic reds, greens, yellows, and blues.

Just when we thought that was wierd, something less so appeared in our sights. It was a small platoon of Soldier Heartless.

"Wait a sec…I thought everything was supposed to be under control here!", Sora wondered.

"Ain't it obvious it isn't?", I yelled at him.

Just then, Claymores began to appear, surrounding us.

"Wha—", Donald gasped.

Seconds later, Saucers came over and, for reasons we don't know, attacked the Claymores, which tried to attack us and them. It was over in a few seconds, with the Saucers winning.

"I don't know what just happened, but we better go to the HBRCHQ for some answers.", Gregorio declared as the Saucers left the Lumus Squad alone.

"And fast.", Vitri added as we all heard an explosion. "We can't waste time here."

With that, we all got going quickly. As we ran, we saw Saucers and Claymores fighting each other. Also, there were Strafer Heartless about, which were supposedly "Space Paranoids"-exclusive.

"Do you think Organization XIII and Anarchy Force are responsible for this?", Kairi asked as she cast Blizzard on one of the Heartless.

"I think not.", I replied as I used a Solar Bouncer on a horde of Lance Soldiers. "Judging by the cybernetic look of this place, my suggestion is something in Tron's world, perhaps the MCP."

"Help!", we heard a voice scream.

Immediately, after pummeling the last Heartless in the area, leaving the Claymores to the Saucers, we made our way to a dead-end alley, where we saw a couple of Magnum Loaders cornering Marlene and Denzel. Their staffs have already been broken into two.

"We're here!", Denzel called, waving his hands in the air, holding what was left of his 'weapon'.

"On it!", said Sora as he performed Strike Raid, taking down the Magnum Loaders in an instant.

"Thank you for saving us back there.", Marlene told Sora as we carried the kids to the HBRCHQ.

"Don't sweat it.", Fiorina replied for him.

A few minutes later, we were at the Headquarters. Luxiere, Merlin, Reeve, Aerith, Rinoa, and Quistis were there.

"Hi, guys.", Luxiere greeted. Aerith had a tray of lemonade and soda. When we put the kids down on a seat, they took a cup each from the tray, and drank.

"You guys look like you could use a drink.", Aerith said as she handed us the drinks. We each took a cup and drank them. After I downed the lemonade, I realized it was salty. Naturally, I was shocked from the surprising taste.

"Was that salt you added into the lemonade?", Pollonaire queried. "That's actually smart of you! You see this mixture provides water, sodium, and potassium, which we lose from sweating."

"Whoa! I didn't know that!", Luxiere gasped.

"Hmm… Why does this soda feel…milky in my mouth?", Ilsa asked.

"She added milk into the soda.", Rinoa answered.

"Okay…", Sora said, then asked. "Wait just a second… What happened to this place?"

"Yeah!", Vitri agreed. "Didn't that Heartless look like the ones from Tron's world?"

"They sure are.", said Reeve, who was working at the computer. "I'm working on a program to stop this present threat. With some help from "

"Please hurry, Reeve!", Quistis begged.

"I am! I am! Give me a second!" Clearly, Reeve has managed to lose his temper. He must have been working on this for quite some time and must have beenn plagued by nagging pleads to hurry.

"Confound it! Hurry!", Merlin demanded. (See?)

"Another interruption, and I swear I'll leave it all up to you, and if you fail it will be all your fault!"

"What's going on?", asked Goofy.

"The MCP is wreaking havoc inside the computer.", Luxiere explained.

"Not again!", Donald complained.

"We got that information from Kunsel, who went on over to Ansem's study, seconds after a strange beam altered the colors of everything that wasn't living.", Reeve explained.

_-flashback-_

_Kunsel walked into the Study and entered the passageway to the computer room. There, he went over to the railing just past the computer, which provided a view down to the Heartless Manufactory, where a magnet-like creature was floating around, which seemed to be possessed by the darkness. Kunsel then ran to the computer room and typed at the keyboard, opening a door at his right side, leading to the Manufactory. He headed there to see the machine's lasers sending out Heartless._

"It turns out the MCP is using the data in the computer to crank out Heartless.", Reeve explained to us in the present. "And not just in the Manufactory where that magnet-like creature is. For some reason, this new field seems to be enabling them to emerge just about anywhere."

_The Heartless sped off and Kunsel swiped them down with his sword. He ran back into the computer room, where more Heartless emerged. Of course, he struck them down and then proceeded to type on the computer, which its screen read "Ignorant users. Obey the MCP". All the while, an alarm blared._

_-end flashback-_

"The MCP's been messing around with the town's control system, too.", Aerith added. "The Claymores are on his side now, and the big weapons that helped us out in the Battle of X000 Heartless are now offline for the moment. The Alert Heads are offline as well, but thankfully, the Saucers are controlled under a secure channel, so they're still with us."

"So that's why they were fighting each other.", Kairi realized.

"The MCP doesn't know when to quit.", Rinoa sighed.

"Anybody have a clue on Tron's status?", Fiorina asked.

"We can't reach him.", Reeve replied. "We figure he must have been forced onto the game grid. And it doesn't sound like a particularly fun game, either."

"Man!", Ilsa cussed.

"We'll go check on Tron.", Sora said.

"I'm afraid you'll have problems there.", Denzel said. "The doors to the castle have somehow been locked. Marlene and I tried fleeing there when these Heartless appeared, but we couldn't open the doors."

"Then what should we do?", Vitri complained.

"Well, when we ran into Cid, he told us about a secret entrance to the castle outside the town walls.", Marlene answered.

"What was Cid doing?", I asked.

"He was chasing some bad guy with Cloud and Leon."

"And the others?"

"We don't know."

"Anyway, as I said earlier, Merlin and I are working on an MCP Eradication program.", Reeve cut in. "Progress is slow, but it's nearing completion."

"Well, I better hope so!", Merlin said, which earned him a stern look from Reeve. Apparently, the two don't agree with one another very well.

"Listen, we'll need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed.", Quistis said. "We'll send it to your device once it's finished."

"Don't sweat it.", Sora assured her. "We'll make sure to tell Tron!"

"We're counting on you all.", Rinoa reminded. "Please don't let us down."

"Roger that!", Gregorio saluted as the eleven of us then headed out to save Hollow Bastion.

Part III. The Other Fights

The eleven of us traversed the streets of Hollow Bastion, making our way to the Bailey, which was a distance away from the HQ. While the others walked or ran, as always, I used my Scooter.

Just then, Sora turned to me and said, "Hey, do you remember what I took from you after I purchased some stuff back at Space Paranoids?"

"Uhh…"

_-flashback-_

_"Thanks, Artemecion.", Sora said as he purchased some Ethers from the Moogle._

_"No. I should be thanking you for the purchase. Until we meet again."_

_With that, we then made our way to the Dataspace. As we walked, Sora asked me something. _

_"Uhh…mind if I take your…BattleChip thingies?"_

_"Yeah, yeah.", I said, not paying attention and giving him the stuff._

_"Thanks. I asked just in case something might happen that you may need it."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whoa!"_

_Suddenly, Heartless appeared all around us. Naturally, we went into battle._

_-end flashback-_

"I can't remember.", I said.

"Well, here you are.", Sora replied. He gave me the two objects Tron had given me when we first visited Space Paranoids; the BattleChip gear.

"Thanks. Feels like you managed to find a fighting chance to this problem. But…I'm not sure it's safe for me to use this here. I mean—"

"Look out!", Ilsa called.

At the intersection we were at, I saw Tifa and Zell cascade to a pile of crates close to our location. We turned to the direction they were thrown to see Loz and Barret grasping each other's arms, trying to throw off the other.

"Grr…"

Despite some kicks in the gut and the groin from Barret, Loz didn't let up for even a second. The remnant then tried to throw him off just like one of his opponents have attempted to do to him once before. However, Barret managed to counter this by firing his Gum-Arm, throwing Loz off balance, resulting in both of them falling to the ground on their backs. Zell and Tifa got up from the crates and went for Loz. Barret moved away in time for the two close combatants to pummel him.

"You think we should help?", Goofy suggested.

"They can deal with him on their own.", Gregorio said. "For us, we got a town to save."

With that, we went on, leaving the four to their battle. But just before I left, I noticed a few magic streamers leave my Cura Materia, but I didn't mind it. As we continued, I decided to try out my BattleChip gear, to see how it works in this "Dimensional Area", and since I didn't want to find out what would happen if I used a "Cannon" Chip, I decided to try out another one.

"MiniBoomer. BattleChip in. Download.", I muttered as we detected some Heartless around the corner. As the Mini Boomer appeared on my hand, I handed it to Vitri, who then tossed the bomb to the Heartless, eliminating them.

"Why did we just do that?", Ilsa asked. "I mean, we can beat them up like we always do."

"Now that I think of it, perhaps I should have.", I said sheepishly before turning the corner. That turned out to be a mistake as we suddenly heard gunshots behind us when we entered the next street. We saw VInent and Yuffie backing away. leaping across rooftops as they went, and they were attacking in the opposite direction they were going. Vincent was firing with his Cerberus, and Yuffie tossed and caught her shuriken.

Then, I saw Yazoo run past us, apparently after the two. But he didn't bypass us and leave it at that; he also shot each of us once as he went. Once he was out of our way, we also saw Irvine trying to catch up.

"Where's the Bailey?", I called to him as he stopped.

"That way!", he replied, pointing to opposite of where he was running. "And before you go, may I see your 'Materia'?"

"I don't see anything wrong with them.", I said as I held up my bracelets, which held them as I don't imbue them into my wrist. Just then, for some reason, Irvine held out his hand to them. Next, I saw streamers leave my Materia and enter his hand.

"What did you just do?", Sora asked.

"I Drew some magic from Rael's Materia.", Irvine answered. "It's something me, Squall, and our friends from our world can do."

"Uhh, may we go now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!", I answered as we headed off to the Bailey, while Irvine went to follow Vincent, Yuffie, and Yazoo.

KHKHKHKHKH

Just as we entered the area where we vanquished Demyx, we saw a Mushrooms XIII member.

"I'm No. 9.", it greeted. "I love spinning. However, I need someone to help me keep me on the move. Hit me 75 times without letting me stop spinning."

"Let me have a go!", Vitri volunteered. Sora joined in, too.

KHKHKHKHKH

Minutes later…

"That was a doozy.", Sora sighed in relief.

"Congratulations.", said No. 9. "The only one left is No. 12, who is at Twilight Town."

"What of No. 13?", asked Yoris.

"He'll present himself after No. 12's challenge is passed. Now my reward for you is this."

He presented a new shield for Goofy, who took it.

"Farewell."

No. 9 then disappeared. The eleven of us then decided to move on. As we continued, we met more and more Heartless, both common and Space Paranoids variety. Despite all of this, we pushed on, and passed by Gardener Initiate Joe's mobile home. It was being attacked by the Heartless as well, though Joe's garden was more than capable of dealing with them as they fired peas, cabbages, butter(?), and watermelons(?). As we reached the Narrow Passage (where Quintus was encountered and defeated), we heard sword clashes.

"Is there another way to the Crystal Fissure?", asked Sora.

"What makes you think the secret entrance is at the Great Maw?", Fiorina responded.

"Why not let's just head across this passage?", Ilsa suggested. "I mean, what cold be there we can't beat?"

We had no answer for that, so we crossed the passage. Along the way we encountered a couple of Shadow Heartless, which were naught but target practice against us. A few seconds later, we found out where the clashes are from. Squall and Cloud were fighting the remnant Kadaj. Cid was there as well. As they were blocking our way, we decided to join the fight. I started by using a Cannon BattleChip. Instead of a Cannon appearing in my hand, it appeared on a stand, like a turret, ready to fire.

Just as Kadaj, who leapt over Cloud, came into the Cannon's view, the Cannon fired, knocking the remnant down. However, he managed to recover in time to intercept Cloud's slash. He then pushed himself off Cloud, thrusting him to us, and jumping away…right into Leon's attack. As Cid appeared and came over to Cloud's side, Kadaj took Leon's hit and cascaded into the cliff wall.

As the battle continued, I had a talk with Cid.

"Cid, Denzel told us you know of the secret passage to the castle. Do you know where it is?"

"I do. You know the cliff where you encountered Xemnas? Somewhere there, you'll find a stone you need to push to reveal a cave entrance. In there is the teleporter."

"Thanks. What were you doing that had you locate that cave?"

"You see, we had plans on expanding this town soon, so we took a ride on G.I. Joe's Humvee to survey the outskirts. As we surveyed, one of Joe's gizmos detected air pockets in a rocky expanse. Naturally, we checked there and, lo and behold, we found a strange magical object. Merlin was with us, so he tested it with his magic and claimed he couldn't detect anything dangerous."

As we talked, Kadaj had got up and resumed fighting Squall and Cloud, using his double-bladed sword (Souba?) and was holding his own pretty well.

"How did you know where it led?", I queried.

"Merlin used some of his magic to make some sort of scout and had it cross the portal. As for how we knew who that Xemnas guy was, in case you were gonna ask, we saw him from a distance, and Merlin 'granted' us the Scan ability you have, so we were able to know his name."

"I see."

During that conversation, Squall was weakened enough for him to perform his Limit Break, the Renzokuken. Kadaj received a number of timed slashes from the Gunblade, and then Squall followed with the Fated Circle. He jumped up into the air while charging energy into his gunblade. At the peak of his jump, he spun in a circle, releasing a shockwave that struck Kadaj and eliminated any approaching Heartless, as we found out seconds later from the rising hearts.

As Kadaj backed away from his adversaries, we saw him fade away into darkness. But Cloud wasn't going to let him go just like that. He leaped at the fading Remnant, who was about to fall off the cliff, and struck him down.

"Hmm… perhaps the Remnants were revived by the darkness when the Heartless invaded and consumed their world.", I guessed.

Due to the numerous attacks, the Remnant was reduced to dark tendrils and those headed somewhere far away from here, yet still in this world.

"Thanks for the backup, guys.", said Cloud.

"But we didn't do much of anything.", Kairi replied.

"Still, that cannon packed a punch.", Squall told us.

"It was from me."

"Well, we better get back to the town.", Cid called to the two. "Who knows how long our Saucers can hold out to the Claymores and Heartless?"

"On our way.", Squall said as he and Cloud joined Cid and left. Just before he did, he decided to Draw some magic from my 'Materia'.

Once he was gone, the eleven of us then turned to each other, and after changing some of our equipment and preparing items, which we never had to do until after that Groundshaker battle, we moved on and entered the Crystal Fissure.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at Hollow Bastion…

For reasons no one can comprehend, Loz, Zell, and Tifa were leaping across flat rooftops at a certain district, trading punches, kicks, and headbutts. Barret did his best to catch up with them. While he can jump rooftops, he can't do it to the extent of the rest of his friends, who can leap great distances in a single bound. What's worse, there were Heartless intervening.

"Too slow!", Loz taunted as he held off his adversaries with little difficulty. As he fought, a one point, he somehow managed to snag both Zell and Tifa's arms and threw them to each other. However, this left him wide open for a Magnum Loader to attack him from behind. Following that were a regiment of Strafers, which ran over him, Tifa, and Zell. Barret gunned down all those Heartless and when the three trapped from said Heartless seconds ago got up, they started to fight again. Finally, Zell had enough of this, and had taken enough damage to perform his Limit Break; Duel.

First, he charged at Loz with a strange aura in him. As Tifa jumped out of the way, Zell pummeled the Remnant with four punches (Punch Rush). Second was that he pulled at Loz's leather suit, and kneed him at the belly (Booya). Third, as Loz backed away from the sudden pain from something so powerful, Zell raised his leg up high, then slammed his opponent down with his heel (Heel Drop). Following was a spin kick to the face (Mach Kick), forcing Loz back up on his feet. After that, Zell did a 'charged' uppercut (Dolphin Blow). Next, he lifted Loz, jumped into the air with him, and then threw him and himself to the street below (Meteor Strike), right on a Devastator attacking a civilian.

As the civilian then ran off to safety, Zell charged up another aura, a white one. He primed his fist, which charged with power. Then he zipped…right past Loz and disappeared, spinning the Remnant around as he passed. When Tifa and Barret came over to see the Remnant wobbling on his knees, they then saw a twinkle. From there emerged Zell, still with his fist charged. When he finally plowed through Loz, there was an explosion of energy (My Final Heaven), which flipped the Remnant to the air. Wanting to do some more payback, Tifa leaped off the roof and right onto Loz, then slammed her leg onto his chest, sending him to the ground and making a crater.

Because of all the damage, Loz faded into dark tendrils and those flew away.

"Good riddance for that one.", Barret said as he and Tifa jumped down to join Zell, then the three headed off to fight more Heartless.

KHKHKHKHKH

As we entered the Great Maw, here we saw thirteen black Mushroom Heartless in Black Coats, most likely the whole of Mushrooms XIII.

However, eleven of them disappeared after two seconds. A second later, one of those left disappeared as well, leaving one behind.

"You haven't beaten everybody yet.", it said. "Come to me after you do."

And with that, the last Mushrooms XIII member vanished as well.

"Who do you think it could've been?", Yoris asked to no one in particular.

"Perhaps is was No. 13.", I guessed. "Anyway, let's head to the 'other' entrance."

When we traveled all the way to where we confronted Xemnas for the first time. In the area to the left of where we met Axel, we saw a large boulder we haven't seen before. We haven't noticed it since back then, we were too caught up with the Organization's agenda and the intervention of Xin and Maleficent to observe the surroundings.

"Looks like we found it.", said Donald.

"Thank's for all your help.", a voice said. Then, we saw who spoke; White Ranger. He emerged from behind us. He then summoned his swords and brought them down, creating a wave of light. We all jumped out of the way, and the attack destroyed the boulder, creating a cloud of smoke. Before he can even think of bypassing us in all that, Ilsa got in the way and snagged him by the foot. As she then swung him around and around, Kairi was about to cast Gravity on the Ranger, but he conjured sphere of light from his swords to throw Ilsa off balance, and knock most of us away. Seconds later, a "Beehive Barrier" sealed the battle, leaving the girls, Sora, and me trapped with White Ranger.

"Now what?", Goofy said in distress as the barrier became opaque.

"We have no choice but to wait for the victor to emerge.", Pollonaire said.

Inside the barrier, White Ranger's Play Aura was on. Fiorina and I now had water guns, while Kairi and Sora had a Toy Sword. While this deemed our weapons worthless, it wasn't the case for Ilsa as her weapons are her fists and they can't get any 'lower' than that. As for my shield, it remained what it was. Since our guns were now useless, Fiorina and I sat this one out while Ilsa, Sora, and Kairi fought the Ranger.

Just then, I had an idea and used a CyberSword BattleChip. When the weapon appeared on my hand, I tossed it to Sora, who caught it and used it. I repeated this process and handed the second CyberSword to Kairi. This proved useful as White Ranger still used his katanas.

"You're not real Power Rangers, are you?", I called to White Ranger as he parried his opponent's attacks.

"You're guess is right.", White Ranger replied as he then knocked down Ilsa. "You see, Power Rangers usually fight as a team, have a Red Ranger as leader, and other righteous nonsense. Not us, the Anarchy Force. We are capable of doing in teams of good guys even by ourselves. Because we are actually an organization, just like the one Xemnas leads. Our powers are not provided by some benevolent entity or corporation. As we aren't real Power Rangers, we aren't bound to the Ranger Code."

"What is this Code?", Kairi asked, her and Sora's weapons locked to the Ranger's weapons. Ilsa was weakened from the Ranger's last attack and was casting Cure on herself.

Sora explained to Kairi, having learned the code from me when he found out I was the Parrot Ranger, "One, is to never use their powers for personal gain. Two, is to never escalate a battle with it. Three, is to try as much as possible to keep it a secret."

"That's right, Sora.", White Ranger agreed as he pushed way his adversaries. "While you may think the Organization wants to make themselves whole again, their leader has a…different agenda."

"What do you mean?", Fiorina asked.

"We wish to make a brand new world with the power of Kingdom Hearts, one heart at a time. That…is what Xemnas really wants!"

"No way!", I exclaimed.

"It's true. And now, you're all going down!"

White Ranger charged, and kicked Kairi at her 'weak spot', then made for Sora.

(A/N: I'd rather not tell you what it is, lest I be called a pervert. Oh wait, I am one already after that event involving Maleficent after she was knocked over by Oogie Boogie.)

However, Kairi was thrown at Ilsa, and they happened to grasp each other's hands, resulting in a flash of light. When the light faded, Kairi was alone, but her clothes were now colored fuchsia pink. The Meridell symbol was in front once again, and Kairi was wielding the Circle of Life.

"Melee Drive!", Kairi cried out as she placed her Keyblade on her back (and it stuck there) and then she charged at White Ranger.

KHKHKHKHKH

For some demented reason, after they cornered him at the tunnel leading to the Bailey, Yazoo ignored Vincent's and Yuffie's attacks, focusing on Irvine, who dodged each attack with moderate difficulty. Seeing his shots weren't doing enough, the remnant decided to attack at close range, scoring numerous hits. In addition to the hits on him from Yazoo's gunblade, this was enough for the sniper to perform his Limit Break.

When Irvine leaped a good distance away and started to twirl his rifle, Yuffie and Vincent moved out of harm's way, leaving Yazoo a little confused. Before he knew it, he was bombarded by a series of consecutive shots, then a cluster of them, and then some particularly poisoning ones. Following those were a small fireball that exploded on impact, a series of 'grenades' that attached to Yazoo and exploded a second later, and then a flurry of bullets. Even as Yazoo staggered, Irvine wasn't done yet as he continued in his assault as he fired a shot which pierced through the Remnant's body, and then finished with a powerful blue laser blast.

(A/N: Those were all of his Shots. Rather than go straight for the best, which was the last, I decided to go for all.)

Because of all the consecutive attacks, Yazoo faded into dark tendrils and floated away into the sky. Yuffie came over to Irvine and applauded him for what he just performed.

"It's no big deal.", Irvine replied. "Now let's go. We got more Heartless to deal with."

KHKHKHKHKH

Throughout the battle, Kairi managed to knock White Ranger's swords out of his hands. After doing a series of melee attacks, which the Ranger countered well (despite NOT being a Power Ranger, he still IS one, after all), Kairi kicked him away.

"Whoa!", Sora gasped as he joined me and Fiorina. "I didn't know Kairi can use Drive Forms as well!"

"I think all Keybladers can have that power.", Fiorina guessed. "She must have gotten hers through her conscience Gallico."

"Too bad we only found out about this late in our adventure.", I sighed. "Perhaps it would come to use in the next."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Just then, all of the occupants of the barrier (i.e. all of us) were sucked into a 'matrix'. In there, we saw Kairi backing up a bit and stretching her arms outward before charging at White Ranger. She started with a punch that went through him and did three hits on him. She then followed with three more punches and a kick and leaped away, only to rebound from an invisible wall and charge again. She then did a series of kicks, one upwards, one downwards, and one flip kick. She then did four punches, three head on, and the last while facing the side. Kairi then leaped away a large distance, and then she charged at White Ranger, fists forward, gliding like Sora does, and when she pummeled through him, there was an explosion afterward and the area shined white.

(A/N: Think "Rush Assault", a Limit Break Zack Fair does in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-.)

We were then out of the matrix, and the barrier was gone as well. Kairi and Ilsa were now separate again, and our weapons were back to what they were. As for White Ranger, he still stood, albeit barely, but not enough to force him to demorph.

"I'll get you back for this!", White Ranger swore as he got up. Just then, dark tendrils came from the sky and accumulated around White Ranger's raised hand. After collecting that 'darkness', he set off a flash-bang, blinding us for a few seconds. When we recovered, he was headed for the portal ahead, which looked like a Save Point.

(A/N: Yes, I acknowledge these things existed in the game and they exist in this fanfic, too. They just don't have anything interesting to be worth noting every single time. I **may **feature one soon.)

Before we can do anything to stop him, White Ranger crossed the portal. Acting fast, we all frantically followed him through the portal. The second we touched it, we all felt nauseous as we felt our stomachs 'flip'.

Part IV. Inside the Castle

We didn't know low long it was, but when we were relieved of the 'nausea', we were at the Computer Room. Most of us were still queasy, but Yoris managed to see a white figure entering Space Paranoids. As we all regained consciousness, we saw Kunsel knocked out.

"Oh no!", Sora cried out. "Kunsel!"

"We got something worse!", I called to him.

I was right. The magnet creature that seemed to roam about in the room before, was now hostile, prepared to attack us. The "Magneton" started by charging its magnets, then unleashing them on us. We all jumped out of the way as the bolt hit the floor.

"WideShot! BattleChip In! Download!"

A blaster appeared on my hand and when I fired, a wide wave of water, like a sword wave, emerged and went for Magneton, who countered it with a Sonicboom, which pierced the WideShot and was headed for Fiorina, who blocked with her shield.

"Boomerang! BattleChip In! Download!"

Another blaster appeared on my hand with a boomerang attached. Snapping out of whatever trance they were in, just as Magneton charged for a Zap Cannon, which could possibly destroy the computer system, everybody attacked at once. Sora, Kairi, and Donald cast Blizzard. Vitri tossed a bomb and Yoris shot an iceball. All those attacks made the Zap Cannon blow up on itself. It then froze up from the ice attacks and before it could fall to the Heartless Manufactory below, I tossed a "Pokéball" at caught the Magneton.

"All right.", I whooped. Behind us, Kunsel awoke.

"How'd you guys get here?", Kunsel gasped.

"Well…", Sora began. He then explained about the secret portal outside the town walls,

"I see.", Kunsel replied, then continued, "You guys better hurry. You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over. Did you check in with Reeve?"

"Uh-huh.", Goofy nodded in agreement.

"And the program?"

"It's almost done.", Kairi answered.

"Great! Too bad we can't can't get in touch with Tron. Maybe you guys should give it a shot."

"No, we'll go talk to him personally.", Donald offered.

"Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication program."

"The I/O tower. Got it!", Gregorio affirmed.

"Thanks. And watch your backs."

"Wait! How will you get the disk here?", Vitri asked. "I mean, aren't the castle doors locked?"

"Don't worry about that. Irvine had some spare time to teach us how to make those flying letters of his."

"Speaking of which, I wonder where HE learned how to make those in the first place?", I thought to myself as I handed my BattleChip gear to Sora. "Nah. He must have forgotten."

"That's good to hear.", Ilsa replied to Kunsel. Meanwhile, Sora was typing at te computer, ready to transport. "Well, you better get oud of the way. Sora is about to digitize us into Space Paranoids."

As Kunsel (as well as me and our Neopet friends) moved out of the way, beams came from the red core and hit Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy, 'converting' them block by block into data, transporting them into Tron's world.

"Our turn.", Fiorina said as we pulled out our PETs and shot their beams into the device. This rendered us unconscious a our minds now entered the computer world.

Meanwhile, Kunsel wrote a flying letter to Luxiere, telling him to send the program.

Part V. Two Worlds, One Battle

When the eleven of us emerged into the Pit Cell, we saw Heartless patrolling the area.

"Gosh, I hope Tron's okay.", Pollonaire sighed with concern as took back the BattleChip gear from Sora.

(A/N: Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi entered Space Paranoids physically. The rest of us did so mentally.)

"Me, too. Let's head for the game grid.", Sora said as Fiorina walked to the computer terminal and typed at some keys.

After getting a positive response, she cheered, "Great! The terminal works!"

"Then let's go!", whooped Donald.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the User world…

A flying letter, albeit tattered, made its way to the HBRCHQ. Luxiere caught the letter and read it.

He then turned to Reeve and called, "Kunsel needs the program pronto! Are you done?"

"It's at 99 percent. Would be complete already, were it not for the loon's magic."

"Are you calling me a **loon**?", Merlin said,

"I'm tryin' to work here!"

Merlin pointed his wand at Reeve "Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's the loon!"

"Would you please stop it!", Rinoa cried out. "You're not helping!"

Merlin ignored her and created a spell on his wand. Just then, the program was 100% completed and Reeve took out the disk.

"Finally!", Reeve cheered.

Just then, Merlin's spell hit the keyboard and knocked Reeve to the floor, who dropped the disk, which rolled to Luxiere, who picked it up.

"Thanks, guys.", Luxiere said. "I'll be off, then."

"Won't you just send it in a flying letter?", Rinoa asked.

"Sorry, but I received a letter from Kunsel, tattered. I'm thinking it's better if I head to the castle myself. I'll burrow Joe's humvee."

As Luxiere left, Quistis cast Blizzard on the keyboard, which had went up in flames from Merlin's spell.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the computer…

The eleven of us made it to the game grid, and we saw Tron surrounded by Heartless running everywhere.

"Tron!", Sora called as the security program threw his Identity Disk at one of the Heartless.

"Careful…!"

"Watch out!"

Just as Tron caught his Identity Disk, a Devastator Heartless shots a ball of energy at him, knocking the program to the ground.

"Hold on!", Fiorina called as we got ready for battle.

KHKHKHKHKH

In the User world…

Luxiere was headed for the Bailey when we was surrounded by Devastators. He prepared his flamethrower (the one he used when he and Kunsel sparred with us prior to our first visit to the town). Just before anybody could attack, a flurry of feathers fell from above and struck down the Heartless. Luxiere looked up to see Minerva on a rooftop with her staff.

"Thanks, Minerva.", Luxiere said. "Can you spare some time with me to go somewhere? I need to deliver a program to stop this threat."

"Isn't the castle that way?", Minerva asked, pointing away from where Luxiere was going.

"The doors are—oh, why didn't I think of that? You can bust down the door!"

"I guess that works." Minerva leaped down to the ground and faced Luxiere. "Why were you headed out of town?"

"I was gonna use the portal Cid and Merlin found. But why go all the way there if you could use the door and blow it down, right?"

KHKHKHKHKH

"Initialize!"

"Confirmed!"

Back in the game grid, we were almost done with the Heartless and I was about to perform a Limit with Tron; called Antivirus. We started by unleashing an EMP that slowed down the Heartless as we pounded them down with Thunder attacks. When I handed my shield to Tron, who used it to repel all attacks on us, my 'shield' hand transformed into a Buster and I fired both, deleting more enemies. The Limit ended with Tron tossing my shield upward, which then hovered above our heads, then he clasped his hands on my Busters and when I fired, a large, bright explosion spread throughout the whole area, clearing the field of Heartless.

Once the light faded, we all went through the hole that led back to the Pit Cell.

"You really saved me.", Tron remarked. "That was one powerful maneuver we did."

"Don't mention it!", I replied.

"Look! Your shield!", the program exclaimed.

I looked at my shield to see it had (permanently) changed once more. While it had the same shape as my previous one, it had the design of a NetGuard; designed yellow with a green cross.

"Whoa!", I gasped, then regained composure. "Anyway, what's going on here?"

"The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the Users. What's been happening on the outside?"

"You see, in the User world, there's a machine for making Heartless—it's gone totally berserk… The town's Claymore system is having problems, too. But our friend in the Restoration Committee is putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good."

"Let's try it!", Tron said.

"Great!", Yoris cheered.

"So what's this Restoration Committee?"

"It's a group of refugees who fled their world which were destroyed by the Heartless.", Yoris explained. "They are helping in restoring the town and defending it from the Heartless (and Nobodies)…They're all on the outside worrying about you, Tron."

"I must have a lot of User friends."

"Uh-huh.", Vitri affirmed, then suggested. "Say, that program might be done by now, don't you think?"

"Then to the tower we go!", Gregorio shouted, raising his (rather short) arm.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back outside…

The doors to the castle were blown apart by a special fireball from Minerva.

"Don't worry about the door.", Luxiere assured. "We can have it repaired after this."

Minerva nodded as the two ran across the hallway, bypassing the offline Alert Heads.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at Space Paranoids…

The twelve of us (Lumus Squad and Tron) were almost to the I/O Tower when suddenly, Heartless appeared.

"Outta the way!", Yoris yelled as he launched a triad of thunderballs which deleted the Strafers that stood in our way. The moment two Magnum Loaders appeared, I used a FlameLine BattleChip and as its name suggested, a line of flames burst from the floor, burning the Heartless to bits. When a Devastator emerged to block the path, I weakened it with a Charge Shot and Sora delivered the finishing blow. With all threat gone, we headed for the Communications Room.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the Computer Room…

Kunsel was typing away at the computer, and was also guarding our comatose bodies.

"Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely.", the MCP said.

Just as Minerva and Luxiere arrived, Kunsel could no nothing more to impede the program.

"No good!", Kunsel wailed, pounding the keyboard.

"We're here with the disk, Kunsel!", Luxiere called, coming over.

"Good. Insert it to the disk drive."

Luxiere complied and headed to the computer's disk drive.

"This is your final warning.", the MCP warned. "Stop at once."

"Bon appetit!", Luxiere teased as he inserted the disk. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

As he then did a high five with Kunsel, the MCP asked in a 'flustered' tone, "What…what are you loading?"

"You'll find out.", Kunsel said. "Soon enough."

"Very well, then. You were given you warning, Users. Now witness my power!"

On cue, several Devatator Heartless surrounded Luxiere, Minerva, and Kunsel.

"Looks like our stand, guys.", Kunsel muttered as the three got ready for battle.

KHKHKHKHKH

In the Communications Room, the twelve of us stood around the center system.

"Nothing's come in yet.", Tron said after waiting for about a hundred microcycles.

"Just wait for it.", Fiorina assured him. "It'll come."

Just then, the system lit up and Tron smiled.

"There!", he said.

"All right!", Vitri cheered.

Tron jumped up onto the system and took off his Identity Disk from his back. He held it to the system and it glowed, floating off his hands and upwards into the system. A dozen microcycles later, the Disk returned to Tron with the program inside. As Tron received his Disk, he looked at it, analyzing the data.

"What's it like?", Goofy asked Trom.

"This is very strange…"

"That's Merlin's magic!", Donald answered.

"Huh? There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer!"

"Meaning…we're set?", Kairi asked.

"Well, like you Users say… we won't know till we give it a try!", Tron answered as he jumped off the system. "We'll need a sailer to reach the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar!"

Part VI. Final Showdown

Later…

After some more Heartless encounters, we made it to the Simulation Hangar, just outside the Hallway, and we board a solar sailer simulation, which resembled a large 'panel' with controls just like what may be expected on a starship. To the left was a translucent yellow 'piece' that seemed to be 'cut' from one side (back and front) and side (left and right) of a ring. The 'piece' on the right mirrored its left counterpart. Tron accessed the systems in the vehicle and thse 'wings' became opaque. The sailer then left the hangar across a 'data stream'. We saw nothing but purple 'skies' and blue 'ground' as we crossed.

"You've got to keep a lookout. The MCP isn't going to just let us waltz in.", Tron said as we stood scattered around the sailer. I also 'posted' Hi-Cannon turrets around the platform.

"Since when did you learn how to dance?", Vitri asked jokingly. "Because waltz is a three-step dance."

"It's called 'figure of speech'. Ansem once taught me that."

Just then, a Devastator floated up behind Sora, but before it could land on the bridge of the sailer, the Hi-Cannons I posted blasted it off long enough for the Keyblader to delete it with Firaga. More Heartless came and soon, the turrets weren't enough. Fortuntely, we deleted them before they could overwhelm the sailer. Finally, we made it to a canyon full of red-and-purple pillars; Tron called it the Central Computer Mesa.

As we disembarked the sailer, we located a large grey building.

"Is the MCP there?", Gregorio guessed.

"Straight ahead.", Tron confirmed.

"Time to settle things for good.", Sora said as we all heade inside to the Central Computer Core. At the center was a red spinning 'processor' pillar-like object which converged to a certain point, and then diverged again to the shining pit below. We turned to the left and saw Commander Sark standing, waiting for us.

"Who was that?", Sora asked.

"Have you forgotten?", I asked him. "That's Commander Sark."

"The MCP's number two.", Tron added.

"That I didn't know, Tron."

"Tenacious little bugs!", said Sark. "You're time is up. Prepare for de—"

Before he could finish, Vitri tossed a bomb at Sark, which bounded on the ground and exploded at the program's helmet. Sark landed on the floor, data pulses dying off.

"That's for imprisoning us!", the Gelert yelled.

(A/N: This interruption is homage to one of MaskedMegaman's KH Ultimate Team-Up videos in YouTube.)

Tron looked confused for a bit, and then turned to the MCP.

"Now for the MCP!"

"This thing is the MCP?", Kairi asked.

"That's it. Ugly, isn't it?"

"Tron… Don't you understand?", the MCP reasoned. "We don't need Users. We've advanced—they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!"

Tron shook his head and refused. "MCP. You still don't get it, do you?"

Just then, we saw Sark stand up, perfectly fine. White Ranger, seemingly looking quite 64-bit, was beside him.

"Did you really think such an underhanded tactic would stop me?", Sark asked. "You're quite the persistent one, Tron. We would have made a great team had you not decided to side with the Users."

Tron just made a hard stare at him.

"What are you doing here?", Sora asked White Ranger.

"The usual chaos Anarchy Force does outside their agenda with the Organization."

"Why here, of all places?"

"So I can attempt to rescue Roxas, of course. I'm gonna get him out of you, even if I have to destroy you in the process!"

"Sark. MCP.", Donald called. "I hate to break this to you, but that guy in white is a 'User', like us."

The MCP stopped spinning upon hearing this.

"White Ranger is a User?", asked Sark.

"Yes.", Fiorina answered. "We met him before in the User world. Besides, doesn't his name already imply that?"

"Names aren't a logical means to tell a program from a User." White Ranger said. "Besides—"

"Sark.", the MCP called, interrupting the Ranger. "I shall grant you all my functions to de-rezz this opposition."

"Acknowledged, Master Control.", Sark answered.

The MCP shot a beam of light and it hit Sark, charging him up and enlarging him.

"Oh, crap.", muttered Yoris.

"I think a twelve on three are too uneven odds.", White Ranger snickered.

"Excuse me?", Sora said in a disgusted tone. "Two of those 'three' are really big."

"Still, you're more than us. Now it's time for you to go bye-bye."

White Ranger charged up energy from within, and then unleashed it right at us. For some reson, as if I was guided by some supernatural force, I quickly tossed the BattleChip Gear to Sora. A second before the wave hit, Tron conjured a firewall, but it was only big enough to protect Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. The rest of us were hit by the blast and we felt intensive pain.

KHKHKHKHKH

The next thing I knew, I was awake back inside the Computer Room, hearing blasts everywhere. A second later, I realized I was being stepped on by a Devastator, which was currently firing somewhere. The second it reaised its foot to move closer to its target, I quickly summoned my DirLuxGun and shield (which retained its yellow-with-green-cross pattern) and performed Spinneret, which made my shield spin rapidly as I dug it into the Heartless' armor like a buzz-saw. When it was then destroyed, I got up to see the two SOLDIERs cornered, with Minerva behind them casting a barrier.

"Back so soon?", Kunsel asked. "Did you defeat the MCP?"

Around me, my Neopet friends also awoke and stood up. I then looked at my PET, which was now somehow busted.

"I'm afraid not.", Yoris replied sullenly. "We were somehow…de-rezzed…from the system, and so our minds instantly returned."

"What are we gonna do now?", Gregorio sighed. "With Sora, Tron, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy facing a giant Sark, the MCP, and Anarchy Force's White Ranger. I don't think we can help them now."

"So…the only way back in is to be digitized into the core, just like Sora and the others?", Luxiere asked.

"Looks like it.", Pollonaire answered as he went to the computer and typed.

"But the solar sailer is at the Central Computer Mesa.", Ilsa reminded him. "Even if we do get in the computer world, we won't be able to go there without it."

"And even if we decide to make the journey the long way by foot, we'll be too late to help our friends, or even save them if they lost.", Fiorina added.

"So…all we can do is hope?", the Shoyru asked. he was answered with a nod. He slammed his fist on the keyboard and cussed, "DAMMIT!"

Just then, the computer started to react.

"What's going on?", I asked.

Seconds later, a screen came into view. There, we saw Sora and his friends fighting the Sark, White Ranger, and the MCP.

"Sora!", I gasped.

As if he heard me, Sora turned to whatever 'camera' is viewing this battle.

KHKHKHKHKH

Erstwhile, back at the Central Computer Core…

Sora was retreating from Sark when a wall appeared in front of him, created by the MCP. Instead of stopping, Sora ran up the wall, and then jumped off it, striking Sark on the head, who was approaching him all the while. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi were dealing with White Ranger, who had decided to use his Play Aura again. But for some reason, the weapons-now-toys were still as damaging as when they were still weapons.

"Damn this cybernetic environment!", White Ranger cussed as he evaded blows from his opponents.

As Sora then broke the barriers surrounding the MCP, Tron was using his Identity Disk to strike at the MCP's core. Suddenly, Sora heard a voice. Well, everybody heard it, but didn't pay attention to it.

"Sora!"

The Keyblade master turned his head to somewhere up.

"Sora!", a different voice called.

"Fiorina?"

"Don't worry about us.", she called. "We're safe in the User world. "

"How? I saw you got all de-rezzed."

"Only our minds were there in a digital avatar.", Pollonaire explained. "Once the avatar was destroyed, our minds returned to our bodies."

"That's good to hear."

"Now that you know we're A-OK, get over your sorrow and whoop that MCP's ass.", I told him. "And pound down the White Ranger who sent us out of here!"

"You got it!"

While Sora had conversed, Tron had lost his aim as the MCP unleashed lasers on him inflicting severe 'wounds'. Quickly, Donald cast Curaga on Tron, then went back to dealing with Whte Ranger, who was now losing the fight.

"Damn this cybernetic environment!", White Ranger cussed again.

"You just said that a minute ago.", Goofy said.

"Like I care! I'm outta here!"

As White Ranger ran for the exit (no "Beehive Barrier" ever came up) the MCP, with its barriers minus one, turned to the fleeing fighter.

"Where are you going?", the MCP asked the Ranger.

"I know a losing battle when I see one!", the Ranger said as he was gone.

"And you're about to see why!", Tron yelled as he flung his Identity Disk at the heart of the MCP. The Program shook in shock from this hit. It then turned blue, spun in the direction reverse of how it usually spins, and disappeared. Now that the threat was finally over, Tron jumped for joy, to everyone's surprise (yes, even us who are in the User world, who are seeing it through the screen).

"We did it!", Tron whooped as fanfare music played out of nowhere.

(A/N: What fanfare, you ask? Final Fantasy, of course!)

"I see Tron has a silly side, too.", Kairi giggled, ignoring the fact that music was playing out of nowhere.

"I learned it from you. Of course, I do have my silly limits."

"Okay, then I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world.", Sora said as the music stopped.

"You? Maybe we better not try that."

"Aww…How 'bout it, guys? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron!", Sora teased as he spun around. "Sound good?"

"Yeah!", Yoris called from the 'outside'.

"That's a good idea.", Vitri added.

Tron giggled and said, "Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash, I have a meggsage for these guys. To you, Sora, Donald, Kairi, Goofy, your friends outside this system, your friends in the Committee, and to all the Users out there; Thank you… You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system."

Tron then held out a hand to Sora, who took it, and Tron pulled him into a hug.

"Uhh…"

"Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?", Tron asked.

"Uhhh…it's a first for me."

"Gawrsh, Tron, it's like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon.", Goofy said.

"Okay.", Tron nodded. "Well, then…"

Tron proceeded to give Goofy, Kairi, and Donald a hug. He then turned to where my Neopet friends and I watched and waved as if saying goodbye.

"I promise."

Tron the started to back away slowly.

"Where are you going?", Sora asked.

But the program just waved, and then jumped into the core, where the MCP was deleted. Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy ran to the edge and watched him fall. The rest of us 'outside' saw it all happen as well.

"Tron!", Sora cried out.

Part VII. A New Name

Back at the Computer Room, there was a large rumbling as several systems come back online. As the screen deactivated, we aw a flying letter zip into the room and to Minerva's hands. When she opened it, we heard Yuffie's voice.

"Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before. Also, those Remnants that came from our world after Cloud and Sephiroth have been defeated and they faded to darkness."

"Well, that's good news.", Yoris said with a sullen face.

"What should we do next?", Ilsa asked with a tone of optimism. "We revisited all the worlds. I guess all we can do left is to investigate Twilight Town."

"What about we find Sephiroth first?", Fiorina suggested. "I also heard there was a cave below this town. Let's find out where it leads."

Just then, the red core shone and 'returned' Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Goofy.

"You're here!", Luxiere said.

"Welcome back!", Minerva greeted.

"How's the town?", asked Kairi.

"A-okay!", Kunsel replied with a thumbs-up. "Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. Except for a person in white spandex that came out of the computer and disappeared through a portal, other than that, we made it.

"Now how did White Ranger get out of Space Paranoids without us noticing?", Gregorio mulled to himself.

Just then, an alarm sounded.

"What's happening!", Minerva gasped. Just then, the alarm stopped.

"Greetings, friends.", a familiar voice greeted. "System is up, and ready for User input."

"Tron!", we all gasped.

"Stay in touch."

"Yeah!"

Donald ran to the keyboard and started typing.

"Oh boy, oh boy!", he yelled as he hit the keys.

"Hey, stop that! It tickles!", Tron pleaded.

"Tron is ticklish?", Vitri asked us. He then started to grin, and went to the computer. Goofy and Sora laughed as he then tapped keys as well.

"How 'bout this!", Sora said as he joined in the typing.

Tron giggled and said, "Please stop that!"

Everybody laughed as the typers resumed typing.

"I think Tron's been hanging around those guys too much.", Luxiere said to Kunsel.

"W-wait, wait just a moment.", Tron said amidst giggling. "I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first built."

KHKHKHKHKH

Outside…

Everybody who had fought the Remnants (Zell, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Irvine, Vincent, Cloud, Cid, and Leon) gathered in the Restoration Site and looked in awe as they saw beams of light shooting upward in the sky. Other citizens gathered as well.

"That's right… I remember now.", said a random civilian.

"Do you remember anything? …Leon?", Irvine teased his friend.

"It's Squall."

"No fair!", Yuffie complained. "Why do they get to call you Squall? Why do I, Cid, and Aerith have to address you as Leon?"

"Because we were his first friends." Zell answered. "And 'Leon' was the name he remembered when he and you guys lost your memories."

"That's not a valid reason!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Elsewhere…

Reeve, Merlin, Rinoa, Quistis, Denzel, Marlene, and Aerith exited the HQ and saw the magical shards of light fall down around the city. There were civilians out there as well.

"Just like the old days…", said a random civilian.

"Hmm… I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!", Merlin wondered.

"Who knows?", Quistis replied. "Perhaps the reign of Xin and Maleficent in the castle caused the name change."

"What made you think that?", Aerith asked her.

"It's just a guess."

KHKHKHKHKH

Later…

We (the Lumus Squad), along with Minerva, Luxiere, and Kunsel, walked outside to the Postern, where other civilians were standing outside.

"You know, this town had another name once.", said a senior citizen. "I remember it now as if it were yesterday."

"Really? And what name would that be?", Kunsel asked politely.

"Radiant Garden."

"Ahh."

After looking at the lights for more than three minutes, Fiorina turned to us and suggested, "Wanna look for this cave I was talking about?"

"Sure.", Sora agreed.

And with that, we looked into the first big hole in sight and when we saw it led somewhere deep, we nodded to one another and jumped in.

(A/N: This is the entrance to the Cavern of Remembrance.)

-We aren't leaving Radiant Garden just yet! We still got this place and Sephiroth do deal with. Stay tuned!-


	31. Chapter 64: Radiant Garden

nightelf37: Sorry I had to split the chapter up, but there's so much left to do in this world.

Moritz: That's why there is no Gummi Ship Time, right?

nightelf37: Righ—hey! Get back to your story, Moritz.

Moritz: Sorry.

Moritz leaves.

nightelf37: *sigh* I better get back to Shisno Chronicles, Neopets Warden Force, and Pokecaptor Brendan after this. Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 64: Radiant Garden

Part I. Cavern of Remembrance

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.  
Seize all Hearts and consummate the great heart.  
All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all  
Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts  
The great darkness sealed within the great heart.  
Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.  
For the heart of light shall unseal the path.  
Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door.  
The door of darkness, tied by two keys  
The door to darkness to seal the light  
None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness  
Ones born of the Heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens _

"What are you reading?", asked Kairi.

While the rest of us prepared ourselves for whatever might be ahead, Pollonaire was reading a random inscription on the walls of the cavern. The reading seemed to be on a piece of wall that was 'torn' off and left here seemingly conveniently for us to read.

"Just reading a certain inscription."

"I saw that before!", Fiorina said.

"Where?", asked Kairi.

"In a World Terminus at End of the World when Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rael, Yoris, Gregorio, and I were saving the worlds from Dark-Ansem."

"Dark-Ansem?", Vitri asked. "Can't say I've heard of him."

"We decided that'd be the 'nickname' of the Ansem who isn't Ansem Heartking."

"Okay."

"You guys ready?", Sora asked.

"Yeah!"

KHKHKHKHKH

After crossing the Depths of the Cavern, we made our way to the Mineshaft, where we found a path deep into an area with green walls. When the last of us made it there, two "Beehive Barriers" blocked the way out and the way ahead. Heartless of the local variety and then some emerged from Dark Corridors to surround us. Even as we fought them as usual, they were much tougher than we expected and it required all our skills to defeat them all.

"Whoa!", Kairi gasped. "These Heartless are stronger than we thought."

"This is one dangerous dungeon.", Pollonaire sid as he caught his breath. "Perhaps we should turn back?"

"Of all times, we just had to hear someone suggest this.", I said.

"Come on.", Sora protested. "It's not like there isn't a good reward at the end of this place."

"You better be right."

KHKHKHKHKH

After a few more minutes of exploring the caves, we encountered a contraption of sorts. Before any of us could stop him, Sora went straight for the contraption and whacked at the valves, which made them turn as the pipes around it blew off steam. We then saw all the machinery around us start to move as the ground shook. Once the quake stopped, we headed back to the Depths, then back to the Mineshaft, and then entered a door leading to another rea of the Mining Area. When we saw all the machinery moving about, everybody except Sora dropped their jaws.

"How can we ever make it through all this?", gasped Ilsa.

"No need to worry about that.", Pollonaire said. "Don't forget; Fiorina and I can fly and carry you to the next door."

"I'll find it.", Sora volunteered.

Before any of us could reply, he started moving past all the obstacles smoothly. We were amazed by his slick maneuvers as he never done them with us around. A minute later, he called out, "I found the next door!"

We all ran to the platform where the first rising platform was. We found him up above, indeed close to a door.

"Wait there, Sora!", Fiorina called. "We're gonna bring the rest!"

Part II. New Forms?

A few minutes later…

Once we crossed the door, we found ourselves at the Mineshaft once more. After we crossed underneath a series of pipes, we were met by No. 12.

"I'm here to give you a sneak peek at your new Drive Form/Option Mode. My challenge is at the end of this cavern."

No. 12 then conjured two orbs, just like the ones that gave Sora his Drive Forms or the first time. Sora and I took them and we encased in a clear orb and were blinded by a flash of light.

When the light faded, Sora's clothes were now white/silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. Each Keyblade (he had two for this form) seemed to move with an arm, though when Sora stopped moving, they hovered behind him. He seemed to be in mid-air and his hair and clothes slowly flowed as if he was being held by the wind. His clothes also systematically glowed white on and off. There were also two large sparkles of pure white light that move randomly around Sora with a white wisp following them.

As for me, I wore pink-purple checkered casual pants, silver 'air shoes', and a silver shirt with a decal that had a pink diamond with a purple border. surrounding the diamond were pink-and-purple fairy wings and a four-pint star. behind all that was a purple shield with a pink border.

(A/N: Neopets term: the Faerieland emblem)

My weapons were now, instead of the DirLuxGun and my shield, two miniature fighter planes. Also, instead of my usual glasses, I was wearing goggles some basketball players wear to protect their eyes from the ball. Still, my vision was good; in fact, it was clearer than ever. And I had wings similar to those on my emblem.

"Whoa!", I gasped and so did Sora.

"Like them?", No. 12 asked. "They're called Final Form and Ultimatum Mode. They're yours for you to use until the end of the Engine Chamber. When you'll get to keep those permanently I will not say. Now have fun."

As No 12. disappeared, I noticed that Goofy, Vitri, and Ilsa were gone. Pollonaire, Fiorina, Kairi, Gregorio, Donald, and Yoris were left.

"The Final Form must have required three comrades to disappear.", I mulled. "Valor and Wisdom used one, Master used two, and 'Anti' used all save for me and Kairi."

Suddenly, Heartless appeared all around us. Instinctively, Kairi grabbed Gregorio's hand and they disappeared in a flash of light. When it faded, Kairi's clothes were now green, the emblem was like the one our Neopets friends had when they were in Disney Castle; the Roo Island emblem. On her back was her Keyblade (currently the Oathkeeper) and on her hands was a spear.

"Dragoon Drive!", Kairi called out as she then leaped to the ceiling, turned and kicked off it, and impaled a Heartless.

As we weren't spaced out, Sora and I also headed off to fight. While the Keyblade master's Keyblades spun to hit enemies all around him while he cast loads of magic, I swerved around the 'room' feeling the wind on my face as my planes shot down anything that stood in my way. Donald and the others just stood there, flabbegasted by such awesomeness. Once the enemies were gone, Sora and I flew through the next door. Kairi leaped after us. Snapping out of their trance, Fiorina and Pollonaire took up Yoris and Donald and flew after them.

KHKHKHKHKH

In the Engine Chamber, Heartless appeared to impede our progress, but Sora, Fiorina (with Yoris), Pollonaire (with Donald), and I flew past them all. As for Kairi, she jumped past them all with only a few bounds, presumably from her new form. We passed through a hallway full of pipes that blew off steam at certain intervals, and after a couple more Heartless were destroyed in our way, we headed for the next door, which led us to another part of the Mineshaft, where we flew (Kairi now had to hold on to me) across the ceiling to an area unreachale by other means. At that point, we returned to normal.

"Please, Kairi. Remind me next time we do this again!", Gregorio complained. "The second you gripped my hand, I became lost in the void, and all I can see is what you were seeing."

"You know, I feel the same thing whenever Sora goes into Wisdom Form.", Donald pointed out.

"So do I when Sora uses Valor Form, though there have been exceptions like his first time.", Goofy added.

"So that's where you go whenever I assume a Drive Form?", Sora asked. "Into my mind where you see whatever I see?"

"That pretty much sums it up.", Fiorina answered. "You know, it was really terrifying when you assumed that dark Drive Form Rael and Kairi witnessed back at Space Paranoids. You know, when you put yourself into harm's way to rescue Tron when we were escaping the Game Grid. It was like we were constricted by darkness."

"That wasn't the first time.", I pointed out. "Back at Beast's Castle, while you guys fought that big Heartless…what was it called?"

"Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn.", Jiminy said as he emerged from my bag.

"Wha—oh, never mind. Anyway, as you fought those Heartless, before I could come in after you, the door closed and I was surrounded by Heartless. After I managed to defeat them, when the door opened, I saw Sora in what I will dub as 'Anti Form'. I was knocked down by it and when I got up, it reverted to you and everyone else returned. Also, it seemed like you had no idea what you were doing, or even the fact that you assumed the form."

"Although it did seem different when you entered Anti Form again at Space Paranoids.", Kairi added. "Instead of going feral, you ignored Rael as you continued fighting the Heartless, leaving him to heal you as you can't do so while in that form."

"Why hasn't anybody told me about this?", Sora asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. Especially with Riku still missing."

"Also, I did tell you about it after you returned to normal at Space Paranoids, but you seemed oblivious.", I added.

"What could be the cause of this?", Goofy wondered.

"Perhaps it's the overuse of Drive Forms.", Pollonaire guessed. "You entered Valor Form multiple times during our first visit at Beast's Castle. You had also used it while defending the gates of Radiant Garden with Leon, Kunsel, and that black machine."

(A/N: I never bothered with 'remembering' this as most of these times were during classic 'skirmishes', just like the usual battles in-game that aren't bosses.)

"You also used the Drive Forms a bit more when you obtained Wisdom Form.", added Yoris. "Thankfully, you couldn't Drive for some reason in the Pride Lands."

"According to my calcuations, which I did ever since you first entered Anti Form, every time you enter a Drive Form, a piece of darkness lingers in you when you resume normal form.", Pollonaire explained. "As more of those pieces stay, the more likely you were to assume Anti Form. Thankfully, whenever you obtained a new Drive Form, the darkness disappeared. And when you used that Final Form, you had so much pieces of darkness, but most of them disappeared when you entered it."

"So basically, the more Sora uses Drive Forms, the more likely he is to assume Anti Form?", Ilsa asked.

"Correct. A piece of advice for you, Sora. Use your Drive Forms sparingly. Limits with us and your summons are a bit less powerful, but at least you don't accumulate darkness when you use them."

"All right.", Sora said sulenly, taking all of this in. "I wonder why I had that Form anyway?"

"It must have been from that time you turned into a Shadow to release Kairi's Heart, and yours in the process, to complete the Keyhole so it can be sealed.", I deduced.

The eleven of us just stood there for a few minutes when suddenly, our stomachs rumbled.

"Looks like we haven't eaten in a while, huh?", Vitri said, lightening the mood.

"You're right.", I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out some provisions. After we all ate our fill, I asked them to hand their trash and I returned them to my bag.

"I'll throw them away later, okay?", I told them. "Now let's go."

With that, the Lumus Squad crossed the door.

Part III. Garden of Assemblage

The first thing we saw when we entered the Transport to Remembrance was a white hallway reminiscent of a place all too familiar to me, Gregorio, Yoris, and Fiorina; the halls of Castle Oblivion. There was one major difference though. Instead of a wall, to our right was rising water; reverse of a waterfall.

"You ready, guys.", Sora asked.

"With you all the way!", Goofy answered for all of us.

"Then let's go!"

The second we started running down the hallway, Nobodies of all kinds appeared to stop us. But we didn't halt for even a second as we plowed down or pushed aside anything that stood in our way. Getting weary from the running, I decided to pull out my Scooter, swithced it into Hover Mode, and some of us boarded it. Fiorina and Pollonaire decided to fly while Sora, Kairi, Gregorio, Goofy, and Ilsa chose to run and be at the 'frontlines' while the rest of us shot down any Nobody trying to follow us.

After a couple of minutes have passed, we made it through the hallway and the second we crossed the door, we found ourselves in the Garden of Assemblage. It was a circular area with its walls as bookshelves. At the center was a computer.

When we went in 'deeper', we realized we were actually outdoors and that the bookshelves had a circular floor above them. Rising falls served as the walls of the garden and protruding from those were keyhole-shped pipes with a pink glowing interior and each with a symbol resembling a weapon. Past the computer was a stairway leading to that floor. And past those stairs was yet another door. As we turned around the computer, we saw No. 12.

"Hey there, guys!", greeted the Mushroom XIII. "You wanna do my challenge?"

"Uhh…what is it?", Kairi asked.

"Like your challenge with No. 6, you should defeat all my clones. Unlike your challenge with No. 6, I will multiply my clones in rapid succession within a minute. As I think I may be too difficult, ALL of you may pitch in. However…"

There was a flash of light and when it faded, there were clones everywhere.

"Go!", said No. 12.

The moment it said that, it was massive pandemonium. Luckily, even as we all did our all to destroy the clones, the computer didn't get trashed, and the books didn't fall off and get ruined. After one minute of Keyblade swings, balls of ice, shield bashes, energy shots, javelin thrusts, Force throws, bombs, and general melee, we managed to complete No. 12's challenge.

"Well done.", it said. "I guess it's my fault I decided to pitch all of you in."

"You kidding?", Donald said incredulously. "Even with the eleven of us together, we had only three seconds to spare!"

"Exactly. Anyway, here you go."

No. 12 handed over a Lens to me.

"This'll allow you to shoot around corners. No. 13's at the Great Maw. You'll obtain something special from him once you meet him. Ta-ta."

Once No. 12 disappeared, Fiorina decided to access the computer. There, we realized that the 'pipes' were passageways to simulation rooms where we can combat any Organization XIII member that was defeated. They didn't have data on their Anarchy Force partners, though.

"Which one would you want to try out first, Kairi?", the Eyrie asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you don't seem to be in par with us just yet. Don't get me wrong; I know you're really talented with the Keyblade, but we've been fighting for longer than you have. We've been agents of our organization for years."

"And Donald and I have been serving the King for longer.", Goofy said.

"But, you know, Sora and I been at this world-saving business for only a year.", I said. "And yet we are the 'leaders' of this squad. Strange, huh?"

"Uhh…I think we're getting off the subject.", Yoris said as he jumped up onto the chair. "If you don't want to decide, Kairi, allow me. I'm selecting…Vexen."

"That creepy ice person?", Sora asked.

"Yup. He seems easiest compared to the other members. And also, the computer says only three at a time can go. Who do you want in your 'party' for this battle?"

"Umm…Vitri and Goofy."

"The two dogs, eh?", the Gelert snickered.

"What do you mea… Oh.", Goofy realized.

"Okay.", Yoris confirmed. "Go to the 'pipe' that has the shield symbol."

As Kairi and her 'party' did just that, Yoris continued to use the computer.

"Would you like some more practice, Sora?", the Jubjub asked as Kairi's party disappeared into the 'pipe'.

"Who do you want me to face?", the Keyblade master asked.

"What about…the Silent Hero?"

"Lexaeus?"

"Why not? Let Donald and I come with you for this fight."

"Okay. Sure."

As the mentioned three headed for the 'pipe' with the axe-sword symbol, I decided to 'try out' Demyx with Gregorio and Pollonaire, leaving Ilsa and Fiorina to laze about.

Minutes later, when the nine of us who entered the pipes returned from our 'battles', Ilsa sighed in relief.

"About time!", the Ixi said. "Let's go find No. 13!"

Nodding, the the eleven of us went to the door up the stairs. As we traveled up the tunnel it led to, we found out that it led to the street where the RGRCHQ is.

(A/N: The place is called Radiant Garden now, so it's no longer HBRCHQ.)

"At we can return to the Garden of Assemblage anytime we want.", Gregorio thought out loud. "We better tell the Restoratiom Committee about this so we can access this place anytime easier."

"Good point.", Pollonaire said.

KHKHKHKHKH

After we explained to the Committee what we've been through at the Cavern of remembrance and what we found at the end of it.

"Sure.", Leon accepted. "We'll mark that place for you to go to and make certain But…, why would you want to keep the passage to the cave open as well?"

"Oh, just in case anybody wants to try their luck through loads of Nobodies.", Sora replied.

"It always helps to have a backup entrance, you know.", I added. "May I check the member list one more time?"

"Okay.", Leon accepted as he handed over the list.

1. Squall Leonhart  
2. Rinoa Heartilly  
3. Quistis Trepe  
4. Irvine Kinneas  
5. Yuffie Kisaragi  
6. Aerith Gainsborough  
7. Cid Highwind  
8. Zell Dincht  
9. Merlin Starshine  
10. Reeve Tuesti  
11. Kunsel Jung  
12. Luxiere Moreau  
13. "Minerva"  
14. Sora Windsun  
15. Donald Duck  
16. "Goofy"  
17. Rael Garcia  
18. Fiorina Lowearth  
19. Gregorio Maille  
20. Yoris Obbles  
21. Sir Pollonaire Freidl  
22. Ilsa Ellits  
23. Vitri Sitol  
24. Barret Wallace  
25. Marlene Wallace  
26. Denzel Ezalb  
27. Cloud Strife  
28. Kairi Earthsea  
29. G. I. Joe  
30. Tifa Lockhart  
31. Vincent Valentine

"Looks like there has been a correcting of the list.", I mulled.

"Yeah. We forgot about Minerva for some reason. And somehow, we listed Cloud twice."

"Well, we better be going.", Sora said. "We still got some loose ends to clear up before we go."

"Okay. Good luck. Oh, wait. I want you guys to have these."

Leon gave Sora two Keychains. One of them was the Sleepng Lion, the other was the (custom) Metal Storm.

"It's for reuniting me with my old friends. Thank you."

"Uhh…you're welcome I guess.", Sora answered.

"Actually, it was Rael, Gregorio, Yoris, and me who brought them from Traverse Town to Hollow Bastion a year ago.", Fiorina said. "Back when you, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith thought this was your home."

"Well, we better get going. So long."

Part IV. Facing Sephiroth

Before we headed off to find No. 13, we passed by the Moogle's store (Synhesis Shop) where the shopkeeper flew to us, handing Sora a Keychain.

"It's done. The Ultima Weapon."

As Sora then summoned his Keyblade, attached the new Keychain, then took off the old one, and the Keyblade changed accordingly.

"Wow!", I gasped. "What a kickass weapon you got there!"

"You see, Pollonaire!", Donald told the Shoyru. "He said a swear word!"

"I hear it.", Pollonaire answered as he then kicked me in both shins.

"All right!", I cried out. "I deserved that!"

"We can't have you lame so I'm fixing this up.", Ilsa said as she lay her hands on where Pollonaire kicked me. Seconds later, that area was healed.

"Every female in each squad is trained in healing arts and force fields.", the Ixi explained. "I underwent the Final Fantasy variety. As for my matrix spell, I learned them from the books in the library in Beast's castle before it fell to darkness and after it was restored by Dark-Ansem's defeat."

"Oh.", I replied. "I see. Well, let's get going."

KHKHKHKHKH

20 minutes later, we travelled all the way to the Great Maw, where we saw No. 13. As we approached the Mushroom, we also noticed a silver-haired man with a very familiar long sword standing in the same spot where we saw Xemnas' face for the first time; the Dark Depths.

"I can see that you have cleared all my comrades' challenges.", the Mushroom said.

"How do you know?", Kairi asked.

"They told me, of course. For satisfying my fellow members, I bestow upon you this Keyblade."

The Mushroom approached Kairi, who had her Keyblade out, pulled out a Keychain, latched it to Kairi's weapon, and then detached the previous one and handing it to her. As for the Keyblade, it was now themed black, white, and red and it had figures of the Mushrooms XIII.

"It's called the Winner's Proof.", the Mushroom said. "Also, we change our allegiance from 'neutral' to your side. We will not be able to help you directly in combat, but we have other ways of assisting you. And before I go, I'd also like to hand you this."

The Mushroom approached Sora and gave him a bundle that seemed to contain sheets of paper. Scribbled on the package was "Secret Ansem Report".

"Secret Ansem Report?", Sora read.

"Yes. Not by the fake Ansem, which the first was made from, but the real one; Ansem Heartking. Farewell."

And with that, No. 13 vanished. With the Mushrooms XIII 'dealt with', we headed for the where we thought we saw Sephiroth and sure enough, there he was, looking out into the distance.

"What is Cloud doing?", he asked us without turning.

"Beats me.", Sora replied.

"Hmph. By the way…"

All of a sudden, Sephiroth whipped out his Masamune.

"Who are you?", he asked as the sword almost touched Sora. we all jumped backwards in shock and I fell on my butt after that.

"I'm not sure we should tell you.", Pollonaire answered as we brought out our weapons.

"Well… That's an interesting sword you're carrying.", the swordsman said as I got up.

"This?", the Shoyru asked, indicating his lightsaber.

"No. The one the kid's holding.", Sephiroth corrected, pointing his sword at Sora.

"It's the Keyblade!", Donald answered.

"I see… So that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you must be its chosen wielder."

"So what if I am?", Sora asked.

"I wonder if it won't change it's mind—once I defeat you.", Sephiroth wondered as he prepared to fight.

"I defeated you before, and I'll defeat you again!"

"Hmm…it looks like you still remember our fight back at Olympus Coliseum a year ago."

"Actually, he didn't.", I answered. "I did, and I reminded him."

"In any case, I want to see the Keyblader's power. On his own."

"What? He and I had a hard time against you last time!"

"Surely he must have gotten stronger since then."

"Since when have you cared?"

"Since seeing you were the only ones besides Cloud who could defeat me. Now show me your strength."

Before anyone of us could react, Sephiroth summoned a "Beehive Barrier" that trapped Sora with him. The barrier then became opaque.

"Again?", I cried out incredulously.

"Friends of the Keyblade bearer.", we heard Sephiroth say as we heard sword clashes. Apparently, the Barrier doesn't block out sound too. "Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things."

"Okay.", I said grudgingly. As I then listened to the sword clashings and magic (from Sora), Kairi was writing on a piece of paper. A minute later, she sent a flying letter. I turned to her in surprise.

"What? While we were waiting for Sora while he was in the Pooh book, I learned how to make flying letters from Irvine. I guess you weren't paying attention, huh?"

"I guess I wasn't."

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere in the town of Radiant Garden…

"A new time of peace, a new name to call this town.", Irvine muttered as he strolled the streets of Radiant Garden. Just then, he saw a flying letter head for him.

(A/N: Kairi doesn't know how to send it to anyone else.)

"A flying letter?", the sniper said to himself as he took the letter. He opened it and read the message.

This is from Kairi Earthsea. I need you to give this letter to Clloud Strife or at least tell him this; "Come to the Dark Depths. Sephiroth is looking to settle things." He'll know what it means.

Just as Irvine finished reading, he saw Cloud coming his way. When he called him, the swordsman came.

"Is there a problem?", Cloud asked.

"Not really, but I got a message from one of Sora's friends. She said, 'Come to the Dark Depths. Sephiroth is looking to settle things.' I'm not sure what it means. Do you?"

"I do. Thanks for telling."

And with that, Cloud left.

KHKHKHKHKH

It has been eight minutes since Sephiroth decided to challenge Sora (for the Keyblade). After thirty more seconds, the barrier fell away, revealing the two swordsmen, both in 'good' condition.

"How'd you like that?", Sora said.

"I admit you're very skilled…", Sephiroth commented as he brushed his shoulder. "But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me. By the way…" He then turned to the rest of us. "Did you give him my message?"

"Perhaps we did, perhaps we didn't."

Just then we heard a voice from behind us. "Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!", Cloud said as he appeared.

When we all moved out of the way, Sephiroth prepared his Masamune

"Cloud… You'll never let go of the darkness…"

Cloud readied his sword, replying, " Shut up!"

Sephiroth walked closer and held up his masamune

"You'll never let go of your past…"

"Shut up!"

Cloud ran at Sephiroth, who jumped into the air. Cloud looked up and jumped at him. The two exchanged blows with their swords in midair.

"Cloud! Get him!", Sora cheered.

Sephiroth knocked Cloud back, who spun to the wall, and jumped higher in the air. Sephiroth charged after him. Cloud cleaved his sword downward and struck the blocking sword of Sephiroth several times. Sephiroth retaliated and Cloud dodged backwards. Sephiroth went in for three more strikes, which Cloud blocked, but was still pushed back. Sephiroth hit him upward, then down to the ground. Before he hit, Cloud spun to gain a footing. He dodged as Sephiroth shot down at him with the Masamune. Cloud landed on the rock wall and ran along it. He jumped and swung at Sephiroth. Their swords clashed and they switch sides. Cloud caught himself as he fell. They both turned around and struck. Their swords were locked together, neither one backing down. They glared at each other.

"Absurd.", said Sephiroth. "Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!"

"Wrong!", a female voice said. We turned to where we (and Cloud) came in and saw—

"Tifa! Stay back!", Cloud said.

Sure enough, it was her. Below, Gregorio managed to hear more people coming, despite all the loud clashes the bandaged Fusion Swords (Cloud) and Masamune (Sephiroth) made.

"How can I?", Tifa asked. "I wanna help you."

The swords parted and Sephiroth cleaved down as Cloud dodged back. As both readied their swords again, Sephiroth stopped Tifa.

"You can't.", he said. "He'll never let go of the darkness."

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light."

Sephiroth moved his sword toward Tifa, who jumped back and continued, "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth—but in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do."

Sephiroth brought his sword down, but she dodged and moveed forward to punch him. She missed and caught her footing on his other side. A flash of light hindered Cloud from interfering. Tifa delivered two punches and two kicks, but all were dodged by Sephiroth. He then knocked her backwards, making her slides along the rocky ground. He then struck at her with his masamune four times, but she dodged each one. Cloud saw another flash of light.

"Look out!", Kairi yelled.

There was another flash. Sephiroth flew in towards Tifa, but Cloud jumped into the middle. He held his sword out towards Sephiroth.

"Cloud, you can have my light.", Tifa offered.

"The light doesn't suit you.", Sephiroth argued.

"I just…don't know.", sighed Cloud.

Just then, he glowed with a blue aura.

"Stop!", said Sephroth as he launched himself towards Cloud, but stoped as the latter glowed with yellow light. The two of then then soared into the air with a flash of light. However, the result wasn't as we expected. Instead of the two disappearing, both crashed to the ground once more. While Cloud crashed close to us gruffly, Sephiroth gracefully touched down.

"Cloud.", we heard some more voices say.

"Here they are.", Gregorio muttered.

The ones who arrived were Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid. Aerith was there, too.

"Huh?", Cloud gasped, confused.

In between where he and Sephiroth stood moments ago was the White Ranger.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"What do you think? Spreading chaos."

"This fight is between me and Cloud.", Sephiroth told the Ranger "I don't care who you are, but you're in my way."

"Why thank you.", the Ranger replied with sarcasm. "That's what I hoped."

"What?", Tifa gasped.

"I see you have been fighting with an incomplete heart, Sephiroth.", said the Ranger. "I have something to make it whole."

"You don't mean…the Remnants?", Yuffie gasped.

"Oh, yes. I do mean those. If you wan them Sephiroth, come and get them."

"I have no reason to care.", said the Masamune wielder.

"I expected you'd refuse."

White Ranger then pulled out a strange remote and pressed its button. Much to everybody's surprise, Sephirtoh keeled over in pain.

"Surprised?", the Ranger asked. "It looks like this cold, calculating badass has a weak spot."

Cloud didn't make any move to help or cut down Sephiroth as he and Tifa joined their friends. Slowly, Sephiroth tried to stand up, but with difficulty.

"What's wrong, Sephiroth? I've never seen you struggle before. You've always been a heartless guy. You would've made an honorary member of the Organization. Too bad they were too scared of your skills. Not even Xemnas had the guts to recruit you when I suggested you. Then again, you had your personal agenda. Forcing Cloud to succumb to his darkness."

White Ranger then walked to Sephiroth and knelt to him.

"I'm doing this as a favor, Cloud.", White Ranger said. "I don't expect a thank you, but I'll be taking him away for a while. I want to hone my skills in the sword and Sephiroth is one viable subject. He'll be one of us if I defeat him. Else, he'll meet you again."

The Ranger then opened a Corridor of Darkness and they both vanished through it. Once that happened, the eighteen of us remaining stood speechless, taking in wht just happened.

"Where'd they go?", Aerith asked, breaking the silence.

"Are they at the Nobodies' world right now?", Ilsa wondered.

"It can't be said for sure.", I sighed.

Just then, Cloud, Tifa, and their company walked over to us.

"What will you do now, Cloud?", Sora asked.

"I guess…I'll have to renew my bond with my friends. Here. This is for helping me out."

Cloud gave us another Keychain and when Kairi tried it, the Keyblade seemed to look like (to me) a car key.

"But wait—when did we help?", Kairi asked, really confused as we were.

"When you sent that message to me.", Cloud replied. "And as much as I hate to say it, looks like that White Ranger did help me."

"With him out of the way, we can have our get-together!", Barret said as he did a noogie on Cloud. "Come to think of it, you haven't seen Denzel for a long while."

"Guess I haven't.", Cloud answered with a smile.

"For an easy way back to Radiant Garden, go to that cave.", Gregorio cut in. "It'll take you to the Computer room past Ansem's study."

Before anybody could reply, he then teleported us back to the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship Time: X-Anagrams

(This page will also feature 'excerpts' from the Secret Ansem Reports, so this chapter may be a long one.)

**Secret Ansem Report 1 - **_My efforts these many years have come to fruition, with the world I govern having become a paradise worthy of being called "Radiant Garden." Nurtured by the pure water that is the source of life, fragrant flowers bloom in abundance, and the people face each day with hopeful smiles. But where there is light, darkness also lurks. As noted in my earlier reports, I must solve the mystery of this "darkness of the heart." This paradise depends on it. I shall perform an experiment to probe the depths of a person's heart. One of my own apprentices, Xehanort, has volunteered to be a subject. The young man has served me ever since I nursed him back from death's door some years ago. He had lost all his memories at the time, but later showed remarkable intellectual curiosity and readily absorbed my teachings, gaining deep wisdom. Any mental immaturity is surely due to his young age. If I explore Xehanort's heart with psychological tests, I may be able to recall the past locked away within. My apprentice Even has also shown great interest in Xehanort's memories. But is he really the right subject? Xehanort does indeed exhibit extraordinary talents…Too extraordinary…Perhaps they are even superhuman. _

Sora and I were reading the Secret Ansem Report. "Hmm…so this is what Ansem's been doing.", I said. "Interesting past, Xehanort has."

"Uhh, are you okay?", Sora asked.

"Like I'm not? We'll have to look further." We then looked into the next report.

**Secret Ansem Report 2 - **_I have made a grave mistake. My study of the "darkness of the heart" began with a simple psychological test and quickly snowballed. Spurred on by my youngest apprentice, Ienzo, I constructed a massive laboratory in the basement of my castle. Unbeknownst to me, my six apprentices then began collecting a large number of subjects on which to perform dangerous experiments into the "darkness of the heart." As soon as I found out, I called my apprentices together and ordered them not only to cease their studies, but to destroy the results of their research thus far. What on earth was happening within the hearts of my six beloved apprentices? While pursuing the mystery of the darkness of the heart, could they themselves have strayed into its depths? Yet I remain the most foolish of all, for having begun these experiments. We are not meant to interfere in the depths of another's heart, no matter what our reasons for doing so…And my error plunged me into despair. _(A/N: This is where I make an 'edit'.)_ Two visitors from another world soothed my dejected soul. One was a tiny king named Mickey came wielding a legendary key—the infamous "Keyblade," said to bring both chaos and prosperity to the world. The other visitor, appaarently unrelated to the former, was a boy whose name was Django. He wielded a lesser-known weapon; the "Gun of Light", and pitifully, neither of us had much information about it. Still, he and Mickey were very knowledgeable on many other topics, and we deepened our friendship as we conversed companionably. Upon Mickey's advice, I decided to review the data obtained at my basement lab. That is when I discovered the "Ansem Reports." Though they bore my name, the only one I had written was number 0. Apparently he had gone on to pen numbers 1 through 8 himself. Yes—the first subject in my foolish experiments._

"Looks like it was Xehanort after all who did the Ansem Reports you encountered.", I told Sora.

"Yeah. Turns out Django and King Mickey were indeed separate visitors and met each other here. Let's continue."

**Secret Ansem Report 3 - **_Chaos affects not only this world, but many other worlds besides. In the "Ansem Reports" my apprentice Xehanort had written under my name, I found the records of his hideous experiments along with his hypothesis about the door that had appeared out of the darkness in my basement. All living things have hearts, and all hearts hold darkness deep within. Worlds are no exception. If a world is a being, the heart it holds must be colossal…and the darkness at its core must be monstrous indeed. Did Xehanort pass through that door in an attempt to contact that dark realm? No, not only Xehanort. It appears my other five apprentices, believing it was for the sake of research, stared deep into the darkness and were pulled into it. Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus…They have ceased to be human. I, too, have had everything taken away from me, banished to a hollow realm of nothingness. What is Xehanort hoping to gain with my pilfered existence? Will my people cease to smile? If the light of hope has been extinguished, I shall henceforth walk with darkness as a friend. Here, in the realm of nothingness to which I have been relegated. Darkness in the midst of nothing. "Darkness in Zero." Thus, I shall be known as DiZ. Discarding the stolen name "Ansem"…And going in search of revenge. _

"So that's where the real Ansem was taken. Into the realm of nothingness.", Sora realized.

"He must have escaped some time, or else this report could not have made it here in the Realm of Light.", I told him.

Suddenly, Vitri cut in. "Hey there, guys. What's this?"

Without giving us a chance to answer, he took the report and read the third entry.

"So this is where the names of the Organization were derived from."

"What do you mean?", Sora asked.

"Well, Zexion is an X-anagram of Ienzo. Lexaeus for Aeleus, Vexen for Even, Xaldin for Dilan, and Xigbar from Braig."

"X-anagram?", I asked.

"You speak too loud, Rael, you know that? Didn't you notice that the names of Organiation XIII's members all seem to have an X on them? From the names I've seen here, I could tell that the names of the Organization members are anagrams of these plus an X."

"Now that you mentioned it, that seems to be the case.", Sora realized.

"Now all there's left is to guess the rest." Just then, I saw the Gelert grin evilly and giggle.

"What?"

"You know, perhaps I might be a pervert here, but, hee hee, You know that Xemnas is an X-anagram of "Ansem", the name Xehanort stole right?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out, when you re-arrange the latters in "Xemnas", you can also get—."

"Oh no, you don't!", I gasped as I pounced on him.

"Why, what was it.", Sora asked.

"One hint. M-A-N-S-E-X."

Sora gulped from all the dirty thoughts that could be thought of.

**Sephiroth**

_Final Fantasy VII (1997)_

_An unsurpassed swordsman who was once revered as a hero._

_For a long time Sephiroth's whereabouts were unknown, and no one can say for sure why he has returned._

_He seems to have some connection to Cloud's past. _


	32. Chapter 65: Back to Twilight Town

Rael: Looks like Gummi Ship Time may come to an end, right?

nightelf37: Yeah. Looks like 're at the last leg of this adventure.

Rael: Finally! Hey, I saw that the Halloween Eyrie is a skeleton costume.

nightelf37: I see. But it's too late now to 'retcon' this. Besides, this takes place before I knew of that update.

Rael: Okay.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 65: Return to Twilight Town

Part I. The Lingering Sentiment

In the Gummi Ship, Sora and I continued reading the Secret Ansem Reports. The rest, save for Donald, who was driving as usual, were either practicing at the Simulation Room or dawdling about.

**Secret Ansem Report 4 - **_The distant days spent in that beautiful paradise are an illusion to me now. How long have I been here, banished to the realm of nothingness? It is only by relying upon my anger and hatred that I have been able to retain my sense of self here where all existence is nullified. My heart is being overcome with hatred toward my apprentices, possessed by the darkness, and with the anger I feel for stupidly allowing myself to be betrayed. Is this darkness, eating away at my heart? I cannot continue to idle away my time here. What are Xehanort and the others attempting to do? I must unravel the mystery of these Ansem Reports, intercept my apprentices, and defeat them. That is my mission…the only way to repay the world for my sins. Those beings who lack hearts—the Heartless—must be the key. The darkness of the heart, made flesh. Cursed shadows who not only lack hearts, but multiply by seizing hearts from any and all living things. Where have they come from, and where are they going? Three elements combine to create a life: a heart, a soul, and a body. But what of the soul and body left behind when the heart is lost? When the soul leaves the body, its vessel, life gives way to death, but what about when the heart leaves? A being does not perish when its heart leaves its body. The heart alone disappears into the darkness. There is little time. If I remain in this realm much longer, I will certainly learn these answers the hard way. My heart is already a captive of the darkness. Thankfully, a certain being of white is keeping me company here as I write. Upon his behalf however, I will not write down more about him._

**Secret Ansem Report 5 - **_In this realm, where all existence has been disintegrated, I have just barely managed to preserve my sense of self by continuing to think and to write. It is a place where even time has lost all meaning. Eternity is as but a moment here. I must make haste. Certainly their plans are already underway, as my friend tells me. The Heartless must be the key to unraveling this mystery. The six traitors were operating a laboratory that churned out those cursed shadows. Not only did they generate "pureblood" Heartless from living hearts, but they then used those Heartless to synthesize artificial versions of the creatures as well. These synthetic Heartless bore insignias and were called "Emblems." Pureblood or Emblem, these Heartless act only to fulfill their instinctive needs. They single-mindedly detect hearts and swarm around them. A human's commands would be ineffective; the Heartless would easily steal the human's heart and use it to increase their own ranks. But what if an even stronger Heartless was giving the orders? If he cast aside his own soul and body and became a Heartless, wouldn't he be able to control the otherwise intractable Heartless? Furthermore, wouldn't he be planning to make use of the creatures' instincts? If the heart-seeking Heartless have their sights set on a larger, more powerful heart, their ultimate goal is crystal-clear. The largest heart in existence—the heart of the world. This is all conjecture, but it would seem he is utilizing the Heartless in his search for a path leading to the heart of the world. _

We both gulped on reading all this, though we also read the original Ansem Reports. After a few moments of silence, we sighed, taking in everything the Report so far had to provide.

"We'll be stopping by Disney Castle.", Donald announced through the speakers around the ship. "After that, it's Twilight Town."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sometime later, as the eleven of us wandered the Garden of Disney Castle, we saw Chip and Dale headed our way.

"Sora!", Chip said. "Something very weird is happening in the room of the Cornerstone."

"What you mean? More thorns?", Gregorio asked, remembering Maleficent.

"No! Something else!", Dale replied. "Here, we'll show you."

We followed the two chipmunks all the way to the Cornerstone of Light.

"We came down here to check on the Cornerstone, and we found this in the room.", Chip explained.

Upon arriving in the room, we all saw a giant portal on a wall very close to where the Cornerstone stood.

"What is that?", Yoris asked.

"It looks like a portal to another world.", Goofy answered.

"Like, what else could it be?", scoffed Vitri.

"That's what we thought, Goofy.", said Chip. "But the thing is—we don't know where it goes to."

"Maybe you can check it out for us, Sora.", Dale suggested.

"Sure, no problem. We'll check it out."

"Thanks, Sora. And be careful; who knows what's on the other side."

After some insurance from Gregorio that the portal was safe, we crossed it and ended up in a canyon in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, even though the portal shrunk, it remained visible.

"Heh. I wanted to try out a device I was working on; the replication of a Dark Corridor.", the Meerca muttered. "Of course we'll only use it in case of emergencies."

Just then, dust billowed in front of us and when it cleared, there stood a man in brown armor, kneeling on the ground with a Keyblade.

His helmet was mostly gold, save for the visor, which was black, and it sported two, red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor was black had had orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots were gold, and there were other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It wore black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor on the torso was red, as are small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wore gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curved upward sharply.

When he saw us, the knight stood up, pulled his Keyblade from the ground, and began to speak.

"Ven… Aqua… Keyblade… who are you?", he said. "I can feel it… we have met before it was when before… no… it wasn't you… it isn't you I have chosen… why is it not him…" He then started to get angry. "Xe… ha… nort… is that you? Xeha… nort… Xehanort!"

As the knight prepared to fight us, he said, "I shall take you all on!"

"What does he mean?", Fiorina asked me.

"I think he means we won't be facing him six at a time, just like the 'boss fights' before."

The knight then charged at Sora and started to perform multiple swings on the wielder, who parried it with difficulty. Just as the knight finished his combo with a 'drill attack', Pollonaire quickly pulled him back in time. However, they weren't prepared by the knight's following attack. The knight turned his Keyblade into a whip-like weapon, which reached out to strike Sora again and again. He was then interrupted by a Taiyou and a Tsuki by me and Fiorina respectively.

"Guns of Light…never seen them before.", the knight mulled. He then turned his Keyblade into a giant cannon, ready to fire at the two of us. As we jumped out of the way, it then launched a giant sphere of energy, which seeminly followed us. Left with no choice, the two of us brought up our shields and hoped for the best, but then, against all odds, Kairi jumped in and whacked it back at the knight, leaving him vulnerable.

"Hmm…Aqua's chosen. How can this…?"

Before the Knight can ponder any further, he was bombarded by Donald's magic, Vitri's bombs, Yoris' cannonballs, and balls from my summoned Simian Trio Heartfuls. Just then, as he dodged the following attacks, the knight tossed his Keyblade into the air, which turned into a speeder of some kind. He then boarded it, evading our comrade's blows, and zipping all the way to a recovering Sora, where Ilsa and Goofy were standing by. The knight then turned his glider back into a Keyblade, then turned it into a cog-like object and tossed it straight for Sora. Ilsa saw this and conjured a barrier, but it broke in three seconds. Goofy blocked the 'spinning cog' with his shield, but he himself ended up taking the blow. In retaliation, Sora entered Valor Form with Goofy and, with Ilsa's help, leaped for the knight, who resummoned his Keyblade to parry the first blow. Of course, Sora didn't stop there and did what he always did while in Valor Form; spin and slash away.

"Just how much more can this guy take?", I said as the rest of us regrouped and headed for where the knight was.

"You may think I'm crazy, but when I tried probing the knight's mind, there was no mind to probe.", Fiorina told me.

"What? Is he what I think he is?", I asked s I dismissed my Summon.

"Yes. 'It' is more like a suit of armor with sentience."

"You really believe such stuff can happen?", Donald asked.

"Come on.", Yoris exclaimed. "In a universe where magic is possible, you can't believe in animated suits of armor?"

Just then, Sora was blown straight to the ground near us. We looked up to see the knight conjuring a ritual-like attack, contracting itself. A second later, it spread its limbs outward, releasing a bright red aura from its arm gauntlets and helmet. What's more, it then split its Keyblade into two weapons. Swiftly, the knight went straight for Vitri, who failed to intercept the attack and got pummeled real good. The rest of us leaped away and bombarded him with magic and projectiles, but the knight let up only after knocking out the Gelert. When he charged straight for Pollonaire, he was invulnerable again and even as the Shoyru used the Force to keep it at bay, he was eventually knocked out. Before the knight coud head for Donald, Ilsa got in the way and focused her barrier as it attacked relentlessly. When the knight finished its combo, Kairi emerged from behind Ilsa and bombarded the knight with a new Light magic.

"She's became talented in magic…like Aqua once had.", the knight muttered as it backed away, its aura gone.

"What in the world are you talking about?", Ilsa aid as she pummeled the knight with her fists. From wither side of her, Fiorina and I emerged into its view and fired blasts of light at it. Still, the knight managed to get up and create some sort of seal below each of us, either colored orange or blue. Donald, Fiorina, Vitri, Pollonaire, Kairi, and I had had the blue seal. Sora, Goofy, Yoris, Gregorio, and Ilsa had the orange one. A few seconds later, before the knight went straight for me, we realized our magic/attacks hve been sealed, whichever we were best with.

"Crud.", I swore as the knight then transformed his Keyblade into a jet ski-like transport, zip to the skies above, and then bombard us with Blizzaga and Magnega magic. Gregorio, Donald, Vitri, and Goofy, their weapons rendered useless, cowered under Ilsa, who protected them with her barrier. Sora and I decided to try and shoot down the knight as Fiorina and Pollonaire took for the skies after it as it flew around. As for Kairi, she decided to use her unique "Weapon Drive" (as I call it) by tapping Yoris' head and both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Cannon Drive!", Kairi cried out as she emerged with blue-themed clothes, the Kiko Lake emblem my Neopet friends had when in Timeless River, and a Keyblade (fan-made Metal Storm) and a Buster-like cannon on her right hand. While she still had a blue seal, Kairi was able to use her hand cannon to shoot fireballs.

Eventually, our eventual firing onslaught struck the knight, reverting its transport to Keyblade form, and as the knight fell, I performed the finishing blow with a Solar Saber. Seeing it was of no use to continue fighting, it put its Keyblade in the ground and knelt before it.

"I see. Your strength is… What I sensed in you is…"

It stopped before it could finish. Behind us, the portal enlarged. Sora then asked the knight a question.

"Do you know where we are? Why did you attack us? Who are these 'Ven' and 'Aqua' you're talking about?"

"Could it be that—?", Pollonaire began.

"The Aqua we met at the Realm of Darkness, may be—", Vitri continued.

"The same one the knight is talking about?"

"You need not know about this place.", the knight answered Sora. "I thought you were Xehanort when I first saw you and your company. Ven and Aqua are some… old friends of the one who once wore me. You may call me the Lingering Sentiment."

"I see."

"I have no further power to give you. All I have is my hatred towards Xehanort. Will you allow me to engrave that into your heart?"

"Uhh…I'm pretty certain you already did that when you engaged us in battle.", Fiorina cut in.

"Very well. Should you need to hone your skills, I shall wait here."

With that, the eleven of us crossed the portal back to Disney Castle.

KHKHKHKHKH

After explaining to Chip and Dale what was there, we returned to the Gummi Ship and sailed across the stars. We faced some hostile vessels on the way, but thanks to Gregorio's modifications on my model, and his and Donald's expertise in piloting, they were dealt with swiftly with little bother. In the main hold, Sora and I continued to read the Secret Ansem Report.

**Secret Ansem Report 6 - **_My choice to befriend darkness here in the midst of nothingness was a sound one. The moment I stared straight ahead with a calm heart, neither rejecting darkness nor fearing it, I gained a newfound power. A superhuman power—the power of darkness. It is likely Xehanort and the others were enraptured by this power, eventually becoming its prisoners. I do not intend to allow my heart to be devoured by the darkness, as they did, of course. With this new power, I uncovered a "corridor of darkness" that connects the realm of nothingness to the outside world. While it is still difficult to come and go as I please, my banishment is now a thing of the past. To deceive Xehanort and my apprentices, I first used my power to change form before returning to the realm of light with my white friend. As I had suspected, Xehanort had become a Heartless. Under my name, he commanded other Heartless in quests to snatch away the hearts of many different worlds. At the center of the heart Xehanort has stolen was "Kingdom Hearts," which attracts tremendous darkness itself and attempts to send any and all matter back into its depths. The other five have disappeared. Have they become Heartless, like Xehanort? Or did they vanish after Xehanort exploited them? I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth. It is the soul and body that remain when a being loses its heart. When a Heartless is born, these entities disappear from the realm of light, to be reborn as entirely new beings in a completely different realm. _

"Looks like darkness is not evil, eh?", I said.

"You won't convince me of that, Rael.", Sora retorted.

"Maybe I won't. But perhaps this report will. If not, then most likely Riku."

Sighing, Sora shook his head as we continued to read.

**Secret Ansem Report 7 - **_While beings born of darkness and those lacking hearts may find them convenient, it is dangerous for others to make much use of the corridors of darkness. Darkness erodes the heart. In search of a place to proceed with my research and planning away from prying eyes, my friend and I found ourselves in "Twilight Town." It is a quiet village, forgotten in the chasm between light and darkness. We situated ourselves in the basement of an abandoned mansion standing beyond the woods. My underground research resulted in one new discovery after another. When a Heartless is born, the body and soul left behind are reborn into this world as a different being. They possess different intentions than their Heartless brethren, and while it is unclear what these sentient "things" are after, it would appear they are responsible for much bedlam in the world. My erstwhile friends the Solar Boy, the King and his subjects, along with a hero wielding the Keyblade, are battling the Heartless even as a new threat approaches. He also seems to have allies, one of them wielding a "Gun of Light". This new threat…they have given themselves a fitting name, I suppose. These non-beings: "Nobodies." A great number of Nobodies have lost human form, as have the Heartless. Yet the Nobody born of someone with a strong heart retains its shape, with but the faintest visible changes. It appears my betrayers have retained their human forms as Nobodies, and are gathering more followers in hopes of furthering a new scheme. "Organization XIII," formed of 13 Nobodies with my betrayers at its core, has divided into two; they are said to be carrying out some sort of research. The also seem to have allied with yet another dastardly band of evil humans who are somehow able to control the Nobodies just as well. Sadly, I was unable to discover much about them. Seeking to uncover the plans of this Organization and its ally, I have decided to head for where six of each of its members have gathered. Towering over the outer limits of the realm between darkness and light: Castle Oblivion._

"Looks like Ansem knew about Castle Oblivion.", I mulled.

Just then, Gregorio called from the speakers.

"We're here at Twilight Town!", he called.

Upon hearing that, we put away the Report, and then made our way to the Transwarp Room, where everybody, save for Gregorio, was waiting. Finally, said Meerca came nd teleported us down, unknowingly for the last time.

Part II. The Struggle Tournament

Upon touchdown in Twilight Town, we ended up at the Tram Common. Just then, my Cellphone, which was running low as I had no reason to use it, rang. It was Olette.

"Hello?", I answered.

_"Hey there, Rael."_

"Olette! Uhh…what's up?"

_"Aw, come on. You guys promised Seifer you'd join the Struggle Tournament!"_

"Oh, right! Where should we meet you?"

_"The Sandlot. the stage has been set up. Meet ya there."_

"Okay. Bye."

As I ended the conversation, I turned to Sora and told him bout the Tournament.

"I'm game."

KHKHKHKHKH

A half-hour later, after some arrangements with the officials, we managed to sign up Sora, and a few others to the tournament. We looked at the tier board.

1. Sora Windsun  
2. Bobby Prince  
3. Hayner Yecaps  
4. Timo Viitanen  
5. Setzer Gabbiani  
6. Adrian Carmack  
7. Pence Lateme  
8. Vitri Sitol  
9. Sir Pollonaire Freidl  
10. Vivi Orunita  
11. Olette Lessac  
12. Adam Ring  
13. "Gallico"  
14. Joseph Hewitt  
15. "Lucario"  
16. John Romero  
Defending Champion: Seifer Almasy

"How'd you get signed up, Pollonaire?", Vitri asked. "Mind tricks?"

"They allowed me in. Don't worry. I won't use the Force or my wings. You can trust me on the former."

"Right…I'm good with one bat."

"Why didn't you enter, Kairi?", Fiorina asked.

"Seifer personally said I do not come. Perhaps it was because Gallico and I whooped his butt."

"I see. Well, we better pay attention. Looks like the producer's ready to announce."

On the stage, which was at the Sandlot, the producer (named Dennis) announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! Visitors from regions beyond! It's time for this season's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Seifer Almasy!"

"Go for it, Gallico!", cheered a few of the residents.

"You can do it, Sora!", Donald, Goofy, and I called out.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!", continued Dennis.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!", cheered Kairi.

"Vitri! Pollonaire!", cried out Fiorina and her 'squadmates'.

"Setzerrrrr!", a fanclub of girls cheered.

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!", more of the residents cheered.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up.", Dennis said. "So you know what comes next: Let's…"

"STRUGGLE!", every Twilight Town resident whooped.

Above us, fireworks (the sort for daytime) were set off. Dennis then got off the stage for the MC (named Steve) to begin.

"It looks like we have quite a number of contenders today.", announced Steve. "So let's get the preliminaries over with. First up, Sora Windsun vs. Bobby Prince."

Swiftly, Sora got on to the field to meet a dude covered in a white jacket and pants. His face was covered with shades and a scarf. While Sora took a Struggle Sword, Bobby settled for the Struggle Hammer.

"Uhh…isn't it a bit hot for you to be wearing that?", Sora asked.

"Don't worry. It's cool. Let's get this thing over with."

As both of them got ready for battle, I turned to Seifer, who was close to us, and asked. "How does the scoring system work here?"

"The Struggle Tournament consists of a few simple rules: each participant begins with 100 points recorded into a device strapped into their bodies prior to starting the match.", Seifer explained. "Every time one of the participants is hit, they'll lose points depending on how the strength of the opponent's strike. To win, one should have more points than his opponent by the end of the time limit or all 200 points."

"I see."

(A/N: I thought the idea of balls strapped into Velcro suits in the manga was too farfetched, so I made up one of my own.)

By then, since Seifer explained the mechanics to me in a rather slow manner, Sora seems to have claimed victory.

"And the winner is Sora!", Steve said as he raised Sora's left hand into the air. As Sora waved to the crowd, everybody cheered.

"You did well, Sora.", Bobby grunted as he got up and left.

"You didn't easy either, Bob.", Sora replied as he got off the stage a well.

"Now let's get to the next match!", Steve announced.

KHKHKHKHKH

(A/N: Since most of these fights are insignificant, I decided to skip a few of them.)

"Whoa! Looks like Hayner and Setzer are doing quite well.", remarked Gregorio.

"Hey! Looks like Vitri's up.", Yoris said.

"And Pence, too!", said Kairi.

"Do your best!", Ilsa called out to the two as they tepped up to the arena. Pence had a Struggle Hammer and Vitri chose a Struggle Sword.

"Hmm…you only practiced 'swordplay' for a couple of days, Pence.", the Gelert said. "Whereas I have been at this art for a few years now, even though bombs is my forte."

"Gallico's an awesome teacher. With his help, we managed to reach Hayner's level of experience, and he's no slouch when it comes to Struggle."

"Very well, then. Let's get this over with. And see who's better."

As the two then put some distance between them, Steve called out, "Start!"

Vitri charged headfirst, but Pence parried that blow. Vitri followed by swinging his bat around the other way around, but that was evaded and Pence followed with some hard strikes. Following that was general melee, both of them trading blows and parrying those. On the score meter, which was situatued on a table Dennis was next to, both the red and blue meters pushed each other back and forth across the yellow line inbetween.

"Does that represent the score?", Sora asked Vivi, who was up next with Pollonaire.

"Uh-huh. The Blue represents the 'home' resident. The red stands for 'visitor'."

"So Twilight Town has other visitors?"

"Yes. They come from the Train Station."

In the end, the timer rang, signaling that the time limit was over.

Steve, who was observing the contenders, looked at the score meter and declared, "It looks like…Pence is the winner!"

"All right!", the kid whooped.

"I underestimated him.", grunted Vitri. He then turned to Pence and said, "Looks like Gallico taught you guys as well as you claimed."

"You weren't bad yourself."

"Yeah. But I prefer two bats. I can do well with one, but not as good as with two."

"Well, we better get down. Vivi and Sir Pollonaire are next."

"Uh-huh."

As the two of them went down, the other two mentioned went up on stage. Vivi had a Struggle Sword. As for Pollonaire, he had a strap of some kind on his wings, perhaps as a means for fair play. As for his weapon, it was a Struggle Wand. The Shoyru gripped his weapon tightly, knowing through King Mickey that bigger isn't always better. And Vivi, having been trained by Gallico, as Kairi had explained, looked really cute. This made him all the more potentially threatening, at least to Pollonaire.

"I know you think I may be really skilled.", Vivi said, possibly readng his thoughts.

"Never judge a book by its cover, I always say.", Pollonaire quoted. "I don't underestimate anybody, not even shorties. Especially shorties."

"You're right. Let's get this started."

"All right! Round 5. Vivi versus Pollonaire!", Steve called out.

Part III. The FInals

After that fight, and then some, Steve announced to the audience.

"And that ends the prelims, folks! Let's take a look again at the tier board."

"Phew! I knew Vivi was one tough customer.", Pollonaire sighed in relief. "I made it through somehow."

1. Sora Windsun  
3. Hayner Yecaps  
5. Setzer Gabbiani  
7. Pence Lateme  
9. Sir Pollonaire Freidl  
11. Olette Lessac  
13. "Gallico"  
15. "Lucario"

"Hey, guys!", Yoris said. "Looks like Sora's gonna face off with Hayner."

"Hey, now.", Steve called on the 'stage'. "Let's recap on the current combatants in the semi-finals. The eight who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Stuggler number one: a kid named Sora!", Sora put his hands behind his back upon his name being called. "All together in this tournament, a trio with a close bond: Hayner, Pence, and Olette!" The three pulled out their Struggle bats and pointed their ends together and raised them high. "A regular finalist who is a ladies man and has his own fanclub: Setzer!" Setzer waved to his fans, who called out his name. "One of many friends of Struggler number one: Pollonaire." The people clapped respectfully as the Shoyru focused on a certain contender. "Out of nowhere, he trained Hayner's company, the Disciplinary Committee, and a few others, now a resident of this town: Gallico." The white stick figure waved. "And an enigmatic entrant, who merely goes by the alias—Lucario."

I turned to Lucario, who wore blue pants, black boots and gloves that seem to have a large spike protruding from the back side of the hand. He also wore a yellow jacket with blue long sleeves and a hood completely conealing his face. He also seemed to have a jackal mask that seemed to be colored blue with black lines converging at the 'snout'.

"So-who will win this sweltering Struggle!", Steve continued. "Who will take home the grand prize; The Four Crystal Trophy, and…a chance to take on our defending champion, Seifer! It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers review the official Struggle Rules before we proceed!"

Next to Steve and the trophy, which Hayner and his friends decided to respectfully give back, Seifer was holding up the Championship Belt. He knew it now belonged to Sora, but he intended to 'win it back' in this tournament.

"Hmm…Lucario.", I mulled. "Now where have I heard of that name?"

"Hey, don't we have one of those?", Sora asked me, interrupting my thoughts, referring to the belt.

"Never mind that.", I replied. "You're up against Hayner."

"All right."

As Sora got up on the 'stage', I then looked around again and it was then that I realized something.

"Hey. Where's Kairi?", I asked myself.

Sure enough, she, along with Ilsa and Fiorina, were nowhere to be seen.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Why are we after this guy again?", Kairi asked Fiorina.

Somewhere in the streets of Twilight Town, the two of them and Ilsa were following Bobby Prince, the guy who faced Sora in the prelims.

"He seems…shifty.", Fiorina said. "I looked into his mind and detected something familiar. You two can always go back if you want."

"Nah. I'm sure Sora's gonna win the tournament.", Ilsa replied.

Just then, they lost sight of Bobby. The three stopped, suspecting they were found out, and put their backs together.

"It's not polite to stalk on people, you know.", Bobby said as he leaped down in front of Kairi. Bobby then pulled out his jacket, but before the three girls could see what was under, he used a 'blizzard ball' and blasted them away with it, making a pseudo-wall of ice. He then took out a wrist device, put it on, and said something I would have called a "henshin call".

"Anarchy Force!"

There was a flash of light and when it faded, there on the 'ice wall' stood White Ranger.

"Hey there, girls.", he said. "Remember me?"

"White Ranger!"

"That's right. You're coming with me."

KHKHKHKHKH

"Now what Lens do we have so far again?", I asked myself. I checked our inventory, and I saw we had a wide beam Lens from No. 8, spreadfire Lens from No. 3, and a regular Lens. I was equipping the 'shoot round corners' lens from No. 12 and Fiorina equipped a regular Lens.

"Now what else haven't we used yet?", I wondered.

So far in the tournament, Sora won against Hayner, Setzer had a close win against Pence (by two points), and Pollonaire was currently about to face off against Olette.

"You know I'm not gonna go easy on you, even if you're a girl."

"I'd be disappointed if you did."

Losing interest, I decided to read further into the Report.

**Secret Ansem Report 8 - **_It appears that I have been too distracted by the behavior of Xehanort and his cohorts, and the events occurring in their vicinity. My friends' struggle to protect the realm of light from the threat of Heartless is now over, with Xehanort's Heartless—going by the name Ansem, Seeker of Darkness—defeated at last. The other wielder of the Keyblade, this "hero," traveled from world to world sealing up keyholes and laying Heartless low. Meanwhile, the King and the Solar Boy (Django), who had dived into the realm of darkness, worked with the Keyblade-wielding hero and the other one with the "Gun of Light", who also found two more like him, to close the door to Kingdom Hearts from the realms of both darkness and light, thus holding off the threat of tremendous darkness. But there are still a great number of Heartless afoot, and Organization XIII, this "Anarchy Force", and the Nobodies continue to be active in the shadows. Indeed, the world is still a very dangerous place. We must find a way to do battle with these enemies. Thus I will both make amends and have my revenge. It is for this reason that I infiltrated Castle Oblivion. It consists of 13 floors above and 12 floors below ground, with the contents of its "White Rooms" transforming in response to its visitors' memories. Organization XIII was conducting experiments on memory here. The subject in these experiments, a girl named Naminé, appeared to possess extremely unusual abilities. Were they attempting to derive something from these powers? Refusing to be distracted by Organization XIII, I had returned to my own secret research when a new visitor appeared at the castle today. It was Sora, the Keyblade-wielding hero who had defeated Ansem, and his companions, including the one, no—two with the "Guns of Light". Deep underground, the stench of darkness arose. All the players are coming together, it would seem._

"Hmm…good thing Ansem also noted me.", I mulled.

Just then, after the timer rang, Steve announced, "Pollonaire wins this match!"

As the crowd clapped respectfully, Steve continued, "That was a very close one, folks! And Olette gave a pretty good fight, too!"

Olette was kneeling on one knee, and had dropped her bat. Pollonaire approached her, offered his hand to lift her up, and then he said, "That's game. You really did well, Olette."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean it. I barely made it through with such a handicap. Gallico really taught you well."

"Really?"

"Umm…contenders?", Steve cut in. "Would you please be kind enough to get down from the stage to make way for the next Strugglers?"

"Oh, right.", Olette said sheepishly.

"Sorry.", Pollonaire apologized.

With that, the two of them went down the stage and the next two contenders went up it. Gallico had a Struggle Sword and Lucario had one too.

"Hey, the girls haven't been back for some time now.", Vitri suddenly thought out loud.

"Yeah… Come to think of it…can you even track down their scents?", I asked him since he was next to me.

"I can still sense them. If I concentrate, I could find them."

"Mind if we come along, too?", Hayner asked.

We turned to see him, and Olette and Pence were with him.

"Sure. Why not?", repied the Gelert as the three kids joined him in his search for Kairi, Ilsa, and Fiorina.

By that time, Gallico had his butt handed to him by Lucario. The battle was so fast it took only as long as my conversation with Vitri, although it was a bit drawn out.

"What the fu—", Gregorio began to cuss, but Yoris slapped his mouth with his Rayman Hand.

"Don't cuss so dirtily! It's not the Neopian way."

"Sorry."

"Well, it looks like the tournament is coming to an end.", I said to myself. "Now where's Vitri? I didn't expect him to take long. Oh, wait. It's only been ten seconds."

As I said that, Dennis got up on the stage and announced, "Now we're on to the semi-finals. The first match is Sora vs. Setzer." Cheers from the audience. "And then Pollonaire vs. Lucario." Applause. "The tension is rising amongst the audience! So let's—"

"STRUGGLE!", the audience finished.

With that, Sora and Setzer got up on stage. Just then, I felt something I thought I already took care of before landing on Twilight Town; the need to use the bathroom. I went to Gregorio to tell him something.

"Uh, Gregorio?"

"Yeah?", the Meerca asked.

"I'm gonna leave for a while to…go. When I'm not back by the time Pollonaire and Lucario end their match, find me. I might get lost."

"Sure. My Finder will locate you."

"Okay."

With that, I headed off. As I wasn't exactly the hygenic sort, I decided to resort to finding a dark alley. Thankfully, it wasn't long until I found one. I jumped to it, and after I looked left and right to make sure there was nobody around, I zipped my shorts open and relieved myself. It only took a few seconds before my bladder was empty. However, just as I zipped my shorts closed, Dusks and Creeper Nobodies appeared nd surrounded me.

"*sigh* Can't a guy take a piss in peace?", I grumbled as I assumed Warden Mode. I then perfrmed Bolt Discus, tossing my shield around me and electrocuting the Nobodies. As my shield returned, I then cast Raging Storm, which resulted in three fiery tornadoes appearing around me, dealing damage to the Nobodies as they hit. When the coast was clear of them, I resumed my regular Mode and hurried back to the Sandlot.

Part IV. The Truth About Lucario

By the time I was back, Pollonaire was facing off against Lucario.

"What took you so long?", Yoris asked me.

"A regular Dusk ambush. Nothing I can't handle."

"Did you find the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Pretty much.", I fibbed, although I did consider that alley as a 'bathroom'. "After I relieved myself, that ambush happened. By the way, who won the last battle?"

"Sora."

"I see. Who's winning now?"

"See for yourself."

I looked and saw the two contenders still at it. Pollonaire, who was already sweating. was parrying a couple of blows from Lucario, who doesn't seem to be letting up even in the slightest. During the onslaught, Pollonaire managed to whack Lucario's mask off. Before he, or anybody else, could see his face, Lucario made an awesome comeback and somehow knocked out his opponent with a precise swing with his bat (and then some?). And for some reason, Lucario's mask was back on his face the second he did that.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened… Um…but…the winner is Lucario. In a positively blistering comeback!"

"I could swear these very words were said in another place, in another time.", Pollonaire muttered as he lay on the floor.

Rather than help him up like 'fair play' people would do, Lucario just left the stage. Ticked off by what the victor did, I decided to help him up myself. But I didn't need to do so as Pollonaire got up on his own.

"Oww…I just know that guy's not human.", he said as he got down on stage and approached me.

"What do you mean? Is he a monster or something like the Nobodies."

"I don't mean that. What I mean is…well, Sora's a human, right?"

"Duh."

"And you're a human."

"Yup. And Kairi. And Riku."

"And Goofy and Donald aren't. Neither are we, the Neopets. You catch my drift?"

"I get it. So what is he, then?"

"I don't know. But he seems to possess some kind of power. Quite like the Force I use, yet at the same time not like it."

"We better tell Sora about this.", I said. A second later, we saw Sora and Lucario get on stage. Dennis then got on stage as well to hand them over their 'weapons'.

"Keep it clean, fellas.", he said as he then got off stage.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Sora vs. Lucario!", Steve announced.

"Be careful, Sora.", I warned him. "I don't know how, but I got a bad feeling about this guy. Don't let your guard down."

"Since when have I done that?", Sora asked.

"Right now. Behind!"

Sora turned around—and met Lucario's bat right at the face, knocking him down, and costing him three points. Sora made a comeback by swinging at Lucario's left shin, then up at the left arm. He followed with a counterclockwise rotation, swinging his bat right at Lucario's body. The following blows gave Sora quite a comeback, but Lucario was recovering as well and the two started to fight in earnest.

For some reason, I started to lose interest again and resumes reading the report.

**Secret Ansem Report 9 - **_I should have expected nothing less from a Keyblade-wielding hero. And the Gunners of Light have done well, too. Sora and his friends defied the machinations of Organization XIII and Anrachy Force and rescued Naminé. Naminé was a witch who controlled the memories of others. Most likely these powers were achieved through a special process when she was born. Naminé is a Nobody, created when a young girl's heart left her body. Yet she has no corresponding Heartless. This is because the "young girl" in this case was a princess. Kairi, a resident of Radiant Garden over which I had ruled, was one of the Seven Princesses that uphold the realm of light. With no darkness in her heart, Kairi produced no Heartless, and instead of vanishing, her body remained in the realm of light. In other words, both the Nobody called Naminé and the Heartless—proof of a lost heart—are extremely unstable beings who lack the bodies needed to produce a Nobody. Therefore, they also lack Kairi's memories. One reason for this maybe that Kairi's heart did not return to the darkness when separated from her body, but rather migrated to another vessel…deep within Sora's heart. That is, Naminé is an alter ego of the Kairi who has directly interfered with Sora's heart. Could this be why Sora and those hearts are connected to him were able to have their memories controlled? She is a "non-being" in the truest sense of the word; having not even become a Nobody and with nowhere left to go, she is but the most fleeting of shadows._

"Interesting." I muttered.

Meanwhile, Sora and Lucario were still fighting. Both weren't letting up and the score meter has been 'tied' for the last couple of seconds. Even as I read the report, I paid attention to the score meter.

"Their fight is really intense.", Donald remarked.

"Yeah, it's almost like Sora was fighting with his Keyblade; no holds barred.", added Goofy.

"By the way, Vitri and Hayner's co. haven't come back yet.", Yoris said.

"Eh, perhaps he started an argument with those kids.", Pollonaire guessed.

"Is he that attention deficit?", I asked.

"Not that much. It depends on what Vitri hears."

Just then, the timer rang. The fight was over. I knew both did their very best. But who made it on top? I looked at the score meter (Lucario was represented by the red meter, and Sora was represented by the blue meter) and saw that the red meter was ever so slightly smaller than the blue one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sora—our new top Struggler!", Steve announced from next to the score meter.

The audience promptly cheered upon hearing this. Lucario only turned away in shame, taking in the fact that he lost.

"Now, we shall proceed with the final match: Sora vs. Seifer!"

Upon hearing his name Seifer got up on stage, his Struggle Sword ready.

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket.", Dennis called from below.

"There's only room for one up here.", Seifer said. "Ain't that right, Sora?"

"You got it. Let's give it our all."

"Ever since learning from Gallico, I always have been."

"Umm…Lucario?", Steve called. "You should leave the stage now for the last match to begin."

Just before he could move, a tranquilizer dart flew through the air and hit Lucario at the neck. Pollonaire quickly turned to see Purple Ranger with a sniper rifle.

"It's Anarchy Force.", he whispered to me as Lucario got down to his knees.

"Grr…up to no good again.", I grunted as Purple Ranger disappeared. "Sowing chaos is what they do apart from assisting the Oganization."

Just then, Lucario got up, seemingly possessed, and then flung off his clothes in one swift motion. It turns out like what Pollonaire indeed expected; Lucario was no human. In fact, he was one of the creatures the Mushrooms XIII wanted me to find and bring home; a Pokémon.

Lucario was bipedal, jackal-like, and around four feet in height. Lucario's forepaws, no longer concealed in gloves were black and the spike turns out to be actually a body part. In addition, there was a third spike on Lucario's chest. It also turns out that, in addition to his snout behind the mask being real, his ears were quite long and pointed, even for a jackal. Lucario also had a furry yellow torso, and his thighs were in the shape of what looked like blue shorts. Also, Lucario stood on the balls of his feet, rather than on his entire foot. Stemmed behind his head were four black appendages.

"How could I have not realized that Lucario was a name for a Pokémon!", I thought to myself. "Maybe he knew I suspected and influenced me to ignore it."

"How right you are, human.", said Lucario telepathically. "Now that my secret is out, and the fact that I have lost in swordplay, let me see your true potential, Sora Windsun."

"How do you know my name?", Sora asked.

"For someone so talented, you are so clueless. I read it in the tier board."

"Oh, right."

Just then, a "Beehive Barrier" materialized, enclosing the entire 'stage', alarming the audience.

"Why did you decide to imprison me as well?", asked Seifer.

"How unfortunate of you. If you can, stay out of this. I'm only here for Sora."

"Do as he says, Seifer. This is no Dusk horde."

"All right. I got some Elixirs so we can continue our fight after this."

"Okay. Lucario, let's do this."

"You read my mind.", replied Lucario as he closed his eyes and covered his face with the black appendages from his head, making him appear, in a sense, blindfolded.

As the Pokémon assumed battle stance, Sora tossed his Struggle Sword at Seifer, and then summoned his Keyblade, currently the Fenrir.

"You know the last part was just a figure of speech, right?", Lucario said.

"Even I know I'm no mind reader.", replied Sora.

"I use the power of Aura, which is a form of spiritual energy and the essence of every living creature.", Lucario explained. "Prepare yourself!"

Lucario started by running up to Sora and putting his palm on him. Before Sora could do anything to stop Lucario, he was sent flying to the barrier by the latter's huge light green blast (Force Palm). Sora got up from this, switched to Limit Form (the only one he could us without having to 'join' with another), and then performed Sonic Blade, zipping back and forth across Lucario. However, he was stopped by the Pokémon's next move; Lucario repeatedly punched and kicked him at a fast speed, inerrupting his attack (Close Combat), seinding Sora to the barrier again.

"You really think I'd be easy?", Lucario taunted.

"Apparently, he hasn't been outside Twilight Town, or he would've known about all the bad guys Sora kicked ass against.", I thought to myself.

"So it seems that this Sora is a legend across the stars?", Lucario said to me, reading my thoughts.

"You got that right!", Sora replied as he charged at Lucario, about to begin Ars Arcanum, but the latter foresaw this and caught the blade by his forepaws. Then, his right leg was suddenly on fire and Lucario brought that leg right at Sora in the form of a kick (Blaze Kick), sending him to the barrier once more. Seeing his form is doing no good, Sora reverted to his original form and when he saw Lucario headed for him, he cast a Reflect spell. Unfortunately, Lucario's hands glowed and he slammed them into Sora's barrier, destroying it. He then tossed the Keyblade wielder upward, slamming him to the barrier's ceiling.

"Do you really like slamming your opponents into walls?", Sora asked as he pointed his Keyblade down as he fell, which met Lucario's fist as he went for an uppercut (Sky Uppercut). This sent Sora to the ceiling once again.

"I'm getting tired of this!", Sora complained as he placed a hand on the barrier. He was close to our position and, out of concern, placed my hand on the barrier as well. Just then, as I noticed my hand would have touched Sora's were it not for the barrier, there was a bright flash of light and when it faded, I was inside the barrier and Sora was outside it.

"How is it possible?", Lucario gasped, not being able to believe what just happened.

"Truth be told, I haven't the faintest clue either.", I said.

"In any case, you're going down in his place!"

"Not a chance!"

To start off, I used an ability I forgot about (back at Chain of Memories) until now; Solar Matrix. When I used it, time seemed to stop and I delivered multiple shots at Lucario. As the matrix began to fall away, I followed with Aqua Splash, spraying melted ice at the enemy, freezing him. But as I did that, Lucario moved as if I weren't attacking at all, putting his hands together and creating a ball of black and purple circles (Dark Pulse). He then fired it as a beam at me, pushing away my Aqua Splash as it ended. Even as I brought up my shield to protect me, I was still hurt from the attack. Shrugging it off, I did a couple of Headshots (aimed with some magic as I can't do such without it as it's an ability), and then followed by casting Osmose. I did it multiple times, draining Lucario of his energy and regaining my own. All the while, Seifer curled himself up to make himself a smaller target. While he wasn't scared, he knew we were too powerful.

"Aah!", Lucario screamed in anguish. "What are you doing? I fell…weak."

"I'm not draining your life, but your energy.", I explained. "Now to finish this!"

I performed Solar Bouncer, shooting a ball of light that made its way to pounce Lucario, who put his hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them, meeting with my ball of light. As the two attacks collided and pushed each other, knowing either one of them may fall out to the other, I charged up my DirLuxGun for Taiyou. Just before both ball attacks dissipated, I fired my gun with all its power and it sent Lucario right into the barrier. My attack continued for a few seconds, and when it stopped, Lucario slumped to the floor, unable to battle.

"Sorry, but whether you like it or not, you're going home.", I said as I tossed my second-to-last "Pokéball" at Lucario, catching him. Once the ball stopped moving, it vanished.

At that second, the barrier fell away, and everybody in the audience murmured regarding what had happened. This went on for a few minutes when Seifer (after giving Sora the Elixir) called out, "Citizens of Twilight Town, despite this surprising turn of events, may we please continue with the tournament?"

"Uhh…of course.", Steve finally agreed. "That is…if you both wish to continue."

"I wish to continue.", Sora declared.

"As do I.", said Seifer.

"Then…uhh…let's proceed."

One by one, the spectators clapped. Soon enough, just about everybody had put the ordeal with Lucario behind them.

"Sora, the underdog hero, versus Seifer, our defending champion!", Steve announced. "The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Let's get this settled with.", Seifer declared. "Once and for all."

As the two began to fight (with Struggle Swords, of course), Vitri returned (finally) but he seemed to be tired.

"What is it Vitri?", I asked. "What did you discover? And where are Hayner and his friends?"

"We saw White Ranger dragging a burlap sack on a wagon. I think the girls are in there. When we followed him, he ran with the wagon all the way to the Old Mansion. As we pursued him, he muttered that he can't bring wheeled objects through Dark Corridors and he wasn't strong enough to carry it. Once he made it to the mansion, he summoned Nobodies to attack us."

"Why didn't he summon them earlier when he realized he was being pursued?", asked Goofy. Apparently, he, Donald, Yoris, Pollonaire, and Gregorio were listening.

"I saw him do a facepalm before summoning them. Perhaps he forgot. Anyway, as the Ranger unlocked the closed gates, Hayner told me to come back here and fetch you guys."

"Oh, dear.", grumbled Yoris. "We can't do this without Sora. I mean, he's the leader." Blank looks. "Sure, maybe he's a bit stupid, but…aww, I don't know why he is. He just is, that's all."

"Let me be your temporary leader.", Pollonaire offered. "I mean, I know how to lead."

"I don't think we exactly went through our ordeals as a team, but rather as a circle of friends each with the ability to fight who more or less agree to just about whatever any one of us decides.", I said.

"…Uhh, I didn't understand a single word you said.", said Donald.

"What I mean to say is that we aren't a team; we're a bit closer than that."

"A 'nakama'?", Vitri guessed. I nodded, not understanding. Pollonaire looked surprised. "What? When I was on leave, I learnt some Chinese and Japanese in Shenkuu. I still confuse the two to this day, though."

Just then, the final match was over, and Sora won. As the crowd went wild, thus me not being able to catch everything Steve and Dennis had to say afterward. The seven of us got up on stage and approached Sora, who held up the (second) Championship Belt. Seifer came over with the Four Crystal Trophy and, once again, offered it to Sora.

"You really are the strongest guy in Twilight Town.", he said. "You truly deserve this. While your friend did defeat Lucario, I know he's no good with a sword."

"You got that right.", I muttered, then informed Sora about what Vitri told us.

"What?", he gasped after we explained everything. He then turned to Seifer. "Thanks for everything, but we gotta go."

"Don't worry about it.", Seifer said. "There re no ceremonies after this tournament. Mind if we come with you guys?"

"By 'we' you mean…", asked Donald.

"My Committee and Setzer."

"…Okay.", Sora agreed. "We had plans on going there."

Part V. Back to the Mansion

Some time later, as the Lumus Squad (san the girls) and the "Twilight Town Kids" (sans Hayner and his gang) headed for the Old Mansion, I asked Sora something.

"Do you remember the picture we found in the Realm of Darkness? If you don't it's this."

I took out the photograph from my pocket, having packed it there once we made it to Twilight Town. It showed Hayner's gang in front of the closed Mansion gates along with the unknown boy Sora identified as Roxas.

"Oh."

"Weren't we suposed to look for clues about this photo and the ice-cream that came along with it?"

"Right!"

Finally, we reached the mansion and saw Pence, Hayner, and Olette lying on the ground. Sora and Seifer ran over to Hayner.

"Hey, are you all right?", Seifer called as his 'cohorts' (Rai and Fuu), Vivi, and Setzer woke up Pence and Olette.

"I'm fine, Seifer.", Hayner grunted as he got up.

"You gotta be careful!", Donald warned.

"It's my fault.", sighed Vitri. "I shouldn't have accepted their help."

"You don't know much about Twilight Town.", Pollonaire berated him. "You would've needed them anyway. Are you sure the girls were in that sack?"

"I am. This nose never lies. And I wouldn't either, especially since we're talking about Sora's childhood friend."

"Oh dear. What could they possibly gain from this?"

"Most likely to enrage us to extract more hearts.", Yoris guessed.

"You know, word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors.", Setzer said, not part of the conversation.

"I'd say.", I thought. "he report seems to hint that Ansem Heartking is one of these visitors."

"We had plenty of guesses about this place, but the most prevalent is the theory that this place is a gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town.", guessed Vivi.

"What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town?", Gregorio asked.

"Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?", Pence asked.

Goofy nodded and took out the crystal and the munny pouch from my bag.

"I made that pouch myself, and I still have it.", Olette said as she took out her own. "So there shouldn't be two of them here."

"Remember the trophy I gave you?", Seifer asked Sora, who nodded and took it out.

"It's the only one of its kind, y'know." Rai remarked.

"Unique.", said Fuu.

"Same goes for the crystals—red, blue, yellow, green—only one of each color.", Setzer continued.

"But for some reason, you've got your own!", said Vivi.

"That's right. I was there when the crystals were found during construction project where—"

"Never mind the history of the crystals, Setzer.", Hayner cut in. "Where'd you get your copy, Sora?"

"The pouch is from the Solar Boy, who was with the King when they and Pollonaire rescued us from our first encounter with the Nobodies, the white beings attacking this town.", Yoris recalled. "When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too."

"But then…where did HE get it?", Pence asked.

"See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one.", Hayner concluded. "That would explain that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense."

The Lumus Squad looked at each other, then I asked, "It…does?"

"Things have went missing in this place, never to be found again.", Vivi said.

"After we brought our ideas together with Gallico, we concluded—", Seifer began to say.

"That the other town must be where whatever's missing from here went!", Pence concluded.

"Now I get it!", I said.

Just then, a dozen Dusks appeared.

"Like that could stop us.", scoffed Gregorio.

As the Meerca finished saying those words, giant cards emerged from behind and tried to imprison us. While most of us escaped the traps, the only ones who did so were the Twilight Town Kids. Immediately, the eight of them took out their Struggle Bats (save for Rai and Fuu, who took out their staff and Smart Discus respectively). Through our 'prisons', we saw Gold Ranger run past the kids, who were fending off the Nobodies effectively, and into the mansion.

"I knew Anarchy Force was behind this attack.", I muttered. "Always making mischief if not helping the Organization."

"They seem to be getting really good at fighting.", Pollonaire remarked.

"Huh?"

"See for yourself."

I looked and indeed, I saw Dusks actually being eliminated. And then I realized the final blows were done by using special blue balls that emulate the Blizzard spell. Just then, I saw a white stick figure come over to us, bypassing the kids. As he released us, I realized it was Kairi's conscience; Gallico.

"You seem to be in a fix.", he said. "Where's Kairi?"

"She's been kidnapped by White Ranger."

A few seconds later, King Mickey and Django came to the rescue and eliminated the rest of the Nobodies.

"Did you guys just manage to defeat some of these Nobodies?", Django asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did.", Hayner replied proudly. "With the help of these Blizzard Spheres we got, that is."

"Ah. I see. Mickey, tell Sora what we know."

"Okay.", the King said, then reported. "I found out where Ansem is—Ansem Heartking the Wise! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold. But why'd you all come here?"

"Other than the fact Anarchy Force kidnapped the female members of our team,—", Gregorio said.

"Namely Ilsa, Fiorina, and Kairi, someone gave us a clue.", I finished.

"Who?", Mickey asked.

"Well, Your Majesty, Sora thinks it mighta been Riku.", Goofy explained.

"And from that gun his companion had, I suspect without a doubt that 'Wizard' is with him.", Gregorio said.

"Wizard?", the King asked.

"Windelle's actually his last name.", Yoris explained. "We don't know his first, just his nickname."

"Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right."

"You mean Riku and 'Wizard' are okay!", Sora gasped.

"If that's what ya think…"

Sora and I crossed our arms, "I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!"

"It's not for us to say.", Django said as he and Mickey turned away.

"But why?"

"It's a promise we don't wanna break."

"You made a promise to Riku!", Sora realized. Django did a facepalm and Mickey gasped and covered his mouth. "So he's okay! I can see him again!"

"All right!", whooped our Neopet friends as they high-fived each other, happy their comrade is still okay.

"Huh?", Fuu cut in.

"Who're Riku and Wizard, y'know?", Rai asked.

"Riku's my best friend.", Sora explained.

"And Wizard's a lost teammate of ours.", Gregorio added.

"That's IT!", Pence realized.

"You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?", Olette asked Django.

"Gee, guys…", said the Solar Boy.

"That's enough!", Donald yelled.

"Yeah. Let's go!", Gallico said.

Sora turned to face the mansion and said, "Kairi! Riku! We're on our way!"

We all approached the doors and, cautious in case Anarchy Force is up to something, had our weapons ready, slowly, Pollonaire 'opened' the door and we entered the Mansion Foyer.

"There's gotta be a computer somewhere.", said Django.

"A computer…", Pence mulled.

"Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?", Vivi asked.

"It might be.", said Mickey. "And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there."

"Riku and 'Wizard' told you that, didn't they!", Sora accused.

"Please, Sora. We made a promise."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Hey! Stop pestering the King!", Donald scolded Sora.

"Don't make me put another hole in your hairdo.", I warned him.

"Right. Sorry…", Sora apologized.

"Should we split up?", Vitri suggested.

"Nah.", Pollonaire disagreed.

"Okay."

One by one, we searched the rooms, starting with the Dining Room.

"This place seems to be dusted only a few days ago.", Seifer said. "Just look at the accumulation of dust."

"Yeah.", Gallico agreed. "While it is coated with dust, it's not to the extent of being abandoned. Somebody must have lived here for some time."

Later, we checked the White Room, where, as the name suggested, everything was white, save for the drawings on the wall. Sora mulled that it seemed familiar, and I was reminded of a particular person.

"By the way, have you had any word about the girl Naminé?", Yoris asked. "We asked you about it the first time we met."

"Sorry, but we never saw such a girl.", apologized Olette.

"I see."

Soon, we made our way to the library. While most of us browsed thorough the books (Gregorio had the nerve to nick a few and place them in a special container, which we'll end up using later), Pollonaire 'pulled' books out only to 'put' them in again.

"What are you doing?", Yoris asked Pollonaire.

"I have a feeling there is a secret entrance somewhere."

"You're hoping for a revolving shelf or something?"

"Yes."

Eventually, at a shelf Setzer was browsing, the Shoyru managed to 'pull' a book titled "Zero Darkness" and the bookshelf pulled itself back, to Setzzer's surprise, and then moved to the left, revealing a passageway. There was enough of the bookshelf to return the book to close the passage though.

"Let's check out that place.", Pollonaire suggested.

Without question, the eighteen of us (Gallico stayed behind in case) made our way through the passageway, where we eventually found a room riddled with technology. There were plenty of monitors, and near the seat were a number of keyboards.

"There!", Django said.

"We found it!", cheered Sora.

"How does it work?", Donald asked, then turned to me.

"I don't know how this thing works.", I told him. "It's too advanced, even for me."

"I can handle it.", Pence offered as he sat down at the computer and started pressing buttons.

"Okay…", he said as he worked. "Here we go… Ah!"

"Problem?", Fuu asked.

"I can't go any further without a password."

"Any of you have a clue what the password might be?", Django asked.

While Sora thought about it, Vivi and Setzer went down the corridor other than the one we entered through.

"Well, we only got this photo…", Vitri said as he took out the picture fro my pocket.

"And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!", Donald added.

"Yeah, the one Donald ate up.", said Yoris.

"It was in the box right next to the photo."

"Hey, that's it!", Django remembered. "Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!"

"Okay, what's the name of the flavor?", Pence asked.

"The name of the ice cream was…sea-salt ice cream.", I said.

Pence typed it in, and then the computer reacted positively.

"It worked!"

"You did it, y'know!", Rai cheered.

"Who'd put something so simple as a password?", Pollonaire grumbled. "He should've mized it up with Leet."

Just then, to our right, a mysterious machine that seemed to be a teleporter buzzed to life. Just then, Vivi and Setzer returned with a few items.

"Let's go!", Sora said to us as he went to the teleporter.

"We'll be here to hold down the fort.", Hayner told us.

"We hope you find your lost friends!", said Seifer.

"We will!", I replied as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Django, and Mickey entered the machine and were teleported away. The rest of us, namely me, Yoris, Gregorio, Vitri, and Pollonaire, were about to go as well before we were stopped by Vivi.

"Wait!", he called. "Before you go, we'd like to give you these."

Setzer handed us some colored balls. The other Twilight Town Kids followed suit.

"With some help from Gallico, these Blizzard Spheres have become anti-Nobody defense weapons alongside the standard issue Struggle Bats. ", Seifer explained. "Of course, as they are one-use items, they are only as secondary weapons."

"Thanks.", I said as we 'boarded' the teleporter. "Tell Gallico I'll be waiting for Thunder and Fire equivalents of those." As I followed with a wink, the whole place around us changed as we teleported into the other Twilight Town.

Part VI. Betwixt and Between

As the five of us reemerged into what looked like the room we left, only the Twilight Town Kids were absent, we saw Sora and the others looking at where the computer supposedly is. We turned to see that it was completely totaled, as if somebody smashed it in anger with a sword.

"Are we back in the same place?", Gregorio asked.

"It's obvious we aren't, unless we were actually sent to the future or something.", Vitri argued.

"I don't think we are.", Pollonaire said as he looked at his timepiece. "My watch, which can tell the exact time and sycnhronize automatically with time travel, says that only a few seconds have passed between there and here."

"This is the other Twilight Town.", Sora explained. "Roxas's Twilight Town."

"There has to be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere.", Django said. "Let's split up."

"No need.", Pollonaire cut in. "I think what we're looking for is that way. I can feel the darkness in the Force."

"Well, we'll see if you're right.", said Django as the ten of us made out way to the alternate Basement Hall. Just before I followed the rest, I saw the teleporter operate again.

"Come on, Rael!", Donald called. "We found it."

Sighing, I followed but just before I turned away, I thought I saw the TTDC emerge (Seifer and his gang). Ignoring that, we went to where the White Room should've been. Instead of Memory Pods, there was a black and green portal of light.

"There…", Pollonaire said.

"This is it.", Mickey concluded.

"Are you ready?", Django asked.

"Definitely.", Sora answered.

"Like we have a choice.", I said. "The worlds are at stake."

We all entered the portal and found ourselves in an eerie expanse of blues, purples, and greens. Nobody sigils marked the 'floor' and more of those floated around in all directions. For some reason, Django and Mickey were nowhere in sight.

"What is this place?", Sora asked.

"It's called Betwixt and Between.", Yoris answered.

"How'd you know?"

"Kairi told me about it. And…there's a sign floating about."

Sure enough, a sign with the name floated around. It also had a certain logo on it. It was an orange circle, with an open book colored in blue and white inside it.

"Copyright of the Story Crew.", Yoris read the fine print.

"Well, which way should we go?", Donald asked, not part of the conversation.

"Beats me.", replied Vitri. "Wait! How did Kairi know the place's name?"

Just before he could be answered, we were ambushed by Nobodies. Of course, they didn't stand a chance against us, but as time passed, even as I summoned the Bandit Duo Heartfuls, they kept coming.

"It's no use!", I complained as the Fat Bandit incinerated a couple more Dusks.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!", a familiar voiced warned.

Out of nowhere, Axel jumped in and sliced at a few Nobodies with his chakrams.

"Get goin'!", he said.

"Why?", Sora asked.

"Don't ask. Just do it!"

Two Nobodies pulled Axel to the ground. Quickly, I ordered the Bandit to cut them down and it complied.

"Are you okay?", Sora asked as our comrades split up to fend off the Nobodies.

"I'm sorry for trying to kidnap Kairi. It was the orders of Xemnas. Do you remember the last time you saw me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after when Saïx Notilab emerged—"

"The blue-haired guy with the X-scar?", I guessed as I dismissed my summons.

"That's right. He's No. VII of the Organization and Xemnas' number two. Saïx. Git it memorized?

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, I saw White Ranger come here. When I sensed that your teammates were in the sack he had, I tried to stop him, but he was deluded and fought me. It only got worse when Gold and Purple Ranger came and knocked me out and when I woke up, I realized I can't open Dark Corridors."

"Just great! How are we supposed to get to the Organization's base now?", Sora complained.

"Don't worry. Gregorio has managed to replicate the manifestation of dark portals.", I said. "Maybe you could…guide him to where he should open the portal?""

"Sure. I can do that.", Axel agreed.

Just then, Sora detected a Dusk headed our way. He whirled around and knocked it off, yelling, "Leave us alone!"

Of course, they didn't listen and attacked anyway. Axel started by conjuring a wall of fire. I decided to do the same.

"Hey there. How'd you do that?"

"Remember when we first beat you back at Castle Oblivion? I somehow earned your ability after that battle."

"I see."

"I also got such of Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion, the latter two I got from their respective Ranger partners."

"Oh."

"Could you guys please lend a hand here?", Sora called as he zapped numerous creepers with Thundaga. I did what Sora asked by casting Lightning Bolt, trapping a whole bunch of Nobodies in electricity, preventing movement. Axel then incinerated them with a large fireball. Another wave came, which Sora dealt with swiftly using a Magnega-Blizzara combo. A wave of Creepers came, which I handled quickly with Matra Magic. We dealt with the following waves with relative ease, but they kept coming and coming and they showed no signs of slowing down.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side.", Axel remarked as too many of them finaly surrounded us.

"Feeling a little…regret?", Sora asked.

"Nah…I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

"Let me first.", I said as I performed Raging Storm, which summoned three fiery tornadoes around me. These circled us, sucking in Nobodies and burning them to a crisp. When the tornadoes dissipated, I slumped to the ground, my energy drained. And despite what I just did, there were still Dusks everywhere. I gasped for air, and then said to Axel, "Okay. I give up. Your turn."

Axel winked at me, and then jumped into the center of the horde. As he focused his energy, his chakrams spun around and spouted fire. Axel then unleashed everything he got, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterated the Nobody horde. When the flames faded, our comrades were back.

"Whoa!", Sora gasped.

"What a big flame.", Donald remarked.

"Big? It was TITANIC!", Vitri argued.

The two then turned to see Sora and me rushing over to Axel, who was lying on the floor. He seemed to be fading, particles of him leaving his body.

"You're…fading away…", Sora gasped.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find find your friends. Oh, almost forgot… Sorry for what White Ranger and I tried to do to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself.", I told him as Gregorio came over.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel laughed weakly.

"What were you trying to do, Axel?"

"I wanted to see Roxas. He…was the only one I liked… He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny… You, Sora, make me feel…the same… Your friends are in the castle dungeon."

"Guide me.", said Gregorio as he pulled out a black sphere with a 'camera' meant to shoot a beam. Axel held his hand to it, and the "Dark Corridor Replicator" shot a beam and opened a portal.

"Now go.", said Axel as he then let go of the device and disappeared completely.

Just then, I had a vision (again).

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere, in a white room that had thirteen chairs of variable heights. Only eight were occupied. The occupants were Purple, Gold, Silver, and Black Rangers, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, and Xemnas. The seats (as I found out later) were meant for Org. XIII members only, but since there were less than thirteen left, the Rangers took dibs on the empty seats.

"Seems we're getting a lot more free seats.", Xigbar remarked. "I did find Axel's show quite entertaining, but still…"

"He just went and died.", Purple Ranger finished.

"Maybe he was satisfied.", Luxord said. "Maybe he got something from putting his life in the line."

"Hey, we don't exist!", Xigbar retorted. "What life is there to put on the line? That goes against the rules of gambling."

"Indeed, Axel put somethin' that didn't exist on the line… And probably won. "

"Obviously a cheater.", Gold Ranger snickered.

"All he got was nothingness.", Saïx said. "Axel couldn't stand living without a heart. And was destroyed by getting close to one. He was weak.

"But… Some things awaken through weakness.", Xemnas reasoned. "You can see. Axel touched Sora's heart. When he was with Sora… Perhaps he awakened too."

"Really?", Black Ranger said. "Anyway, we should hurry Kingdom Hearts is nearing completion."

"That's right.", Purple Ranger agreed. "See you later."

With that, the discussion ended and everybody teleported away.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Back in Betwixt and Between, the remainder of the Lumus Squad, as well as Django and King Mickey, stood before the portal.

"This leads to…", Sora muttered.

"Aw, come on! Let's get going!", Donald said impatiently.

After waiting for a few seconds to gather our courage, we crossed the portal, knowing it will lead to there we want to go, and awaited whatever may be ahead.

**Lingering Sentiment**

_A man connected to the portal which appeared at Disney Castle._

_The armor covering his body can master the Keyblade's power much more than Sora. _

**Axel Ziegreh**

_Organization XIII's Number VIII. He commands fire and carries a uniquely-shaped weapon._

_He is the former mentor of Roxas. He would give anything to get him back._

_He has proven to be an odd duck of sorts within the Organization, lashing out against treachery, yet stirring troubles with his own betrayals all the while._

_He claims he and Sora share some sort of bond, but Sora can't imagine what that might be. _


	33. Chapter 66: The World That Never Was

In, well, you know…

Fiorina: Finally! A few more chapters and this story's over!

A Story Crew brand item lay in in a corner.

Ilsa: Uhh… I'm sure the author said he'll be having a sequel to this.

Fiorina: Aww, man!

nightelf37 appears with an "Author Power" emitter.

nightelf37: No need to worry, girls. 'Cause you two won't be coming in KHR3.

Kairi: So I'm still going?

nightelf37: Of course! You are one of the main characters of the series. And it will take place two years after this.

Ilsa: Is that so?

nightelf37: Yeah! Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me. Now if you'll excuse me…

nightelf37 disappears with a flash, wiping the girls' memories of this conversation.

Back in the Gummi Ship…

nightelf37: Dammit! I looked onto the secret passage to the Mansion's computer room incorrectly. I realized that Roxas (in Digital Twilight Town) found his way there by sketching something on a table with a crayon. Sorry for the 'wrong info'.

Chapter 66: The World That Never Was

Part I. Final White Conflict

Somewhere in a dark city, a Corridor of Darkness opened. From it emerged Sora, Donald, Goofy, me, Gregorio, Yoris, King Mickey, Django, Pollonaire, and Vitri. Although most of us made it through without any adverse effects, I had a small migraine. The King and the Solar Boy walked ahead as we stopped and looked around. As they then stopped into the street ahead, we saw them look up into the sky. We all ran to see what they were looking at; a giant flying fortress almost covering a heart-shaped moon. A haunting welcome to The World That Never Was, as we discovered the name later.

"Axel said our friends are in the dungeon.", Sora told Mickey.

Just then, thunder sounded from the sky and dark clouds swirled.

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle!"

He and the Solar Boy then ran ahead and we promptly followed. However, we lost them and it started to rain. Grumbling, I checked my bag and found, to my surprise, an umbrella. I pulled it out and opened it, offering shelter to our Neopet friends. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't seem to mind the rain. I also noticed that, save for the buildings and a wrecked truck, there were no signs of life, save for us, (Neo)Shadow Heartless, Anarchy Force, Nobodies, and Organization XIII (we presumed the latter three).

"Why do you have an umbrella?", Sora asked.

"Doesn't it rain in your world?", I asked in return as I twirled it.

"Yes, but we don't have such things."

"Then how do you know what an umbrella is?"

"A year ago, back at Deep Jungle, at the camp, when Jane asked us to look for those, uhh… 'slides', I saw one of those, which was colored yellow. Jane described it to me."

"It's a miracle you remember that."

"Hey! What's that mean?"

"Forget it."

Sometime later, we reached a certain skyscraper with a large television screen at the top. The building was called Memory's Skyscraper. We looked up to the heart-shaped moon and saw lightning flash through the sky. As Sora and I then walked on however, as we were ahead, we heard the sound of steel. Sora and I turned around to see our comrades held back by Samurai Nobodies.

"Sora!", Donald called.

"Guys!", Sora gasped as we ran to them. I tossed the umbrella to Pollonaire, who 'caught' it and the Nobodies made no move to stop it. Just then, the space around us began to warp. Sora and I then turned around to see White Ranger emerge.

"White Ranger!", I gasped.

A second later, a figure in a black cloak (Org. XIII brand) appeared and summoned the Oblivion Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?", Sora gasped as he summoned the Bond of Flame (another parting gift from Axel) and I called up my shield and DirLuxGun. Just in time too, as it was, because the two fighters chose that moment to charge. Five items of battle clashed (I don't consider my shield as a weapon), and we were at a standstill. Just then, a bright flash happened around the four of us.

KHKHKHKHKH

When the light faded, Sora and the Organization member were nowhere in sight. The two of us now stood on a 'mural'. It showed Sora in a relaxed, sitting stance, as if asleep, the Keyblade in his left hand. I was in the same position there on the mural, only I was opposite Sora, faced likewise, had the DirLuxGun on my right hand, and my shield on the left. (_That's not right._, I thought. _I hold my gun in the left hand._) Surrounding 'us' were a ring of circles with the crown symbol Sora's necklace depicts. In miscellaneous places around the mural were a number of circles that were about the same size. They showed, Donald, Goofy, Gregorio, Yoris, Fiorina (the three of them in their human forms), all asleep, Kairi, Riku, 'Wizard' (human form), and Ilsa, all awake. There were also silhouettes of two individuals we who joined us since after our awakening in Twilight Town; Pollonaire and Vitri.

"Now I'm relieved that Roxas is back in the realm of the living, the Organization has no need for Sora.", White Ranger said with a snigger.

"What if Sora defeats Roxas, then?", I asked out of curiosity.

"How dare you say that? For your insolence…Light Zord, come!"

"You're calling your Zord right away?", I exclaimed.

"I'm not bound by the Ranger Code, remember?"

I gulped, then as the Zord emerged, I took out out my Delta Device and got ready to morph.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

In a flash, I became the Parrot Ranger. I then raised my Delta Device and called, "Samurai Star Chopper!"

In an instant, both our Zords appeared and we boarded them. The second we did that, as I changed the Chopper's form into its Zord Form, the mural enlarged itself such that it is proportional to the Zords as it is to us before. Or something like that.

"Now, prepare to die!", screamed White Ranger as his Zord, which resembled a white, humanoid, avian mecha (like Green Ranger's) pulled out a sword from its back. As he then charged, I quickly 'pulled out' the Serpent Sword, which I used back at my second Zord battle and blocked the attack. We both then jumped back.

"Man!", I cursed. "I'm not good in using swords!"

"Good for me!", sneered White Ranger as his Zord charged up a ball of light. Immediately after he tossed it, I got out of its way—and, somehow, right into the White Zord's 'foot', which sent my Zord flying.

(A/N: I really don't know how to explain actions that involve piloting humongous mecha.)

Somehow, I quickly 'recovered', 'called out' the Leo Laser and the Squid Drill, and then combined them into the Turbine Combo. As I landed the Zord on its feet, White Ranger made a snarky remark.

"You seem to like using guns."

"What can I say?", I replied. "I'm a gun-type of fighter."

I then fired multiple shots at the White Zord, which decided to jump up and attempt to slash at my Zord. I had it (somehow) dodge that and fire a couple of shots. Some of them hit, and as I landed my Zord behind his, I did a leg sweep, tripping up the White Zord. At the second he fell, White Ranger piloted the Zord to charge a light ball and, as he flipped from my leg sweep, throw it at me. I didn't have enough time to react as it went straight for my Zord's abdomen. This blew me away and I rolled to the edge. As I got my Zord up, White Ranger charged at me. Panicked, the second his Zord was in punching distance, I had my Zord crouch and throw him over the platform, leading him to fall to his doom.

"Gah!", I exclaimed as my 'time' ran out, my Zord disappeared, and I powered down. "That was frighten— Oh, wait! His Zord has wings!"

Sure enough, as I expected, the White Zord emerged from where it fell. As I ran to the other side, I saw the Zord malfunction and explode in places before breaking down entirely. The second it did though, White Ranger jumped out and landed.

KHKHKHKHKH

In an alternate matrix, Sora fought against the other Keyblade wielder on the same mural I was on.

"Wh-What the-?" He managed to mutter before he turned his attention to the Nobody, who whipped out an Oathkeeper Keyblade.

Sora narrowed his eyes at him ad shouted, "So you want to fight? Well bring it on!"

As he got into stance, so did the Organization member. The Nobody (presumably) twirled his Keyblades around, and suddenly Sora felt himself being slashed. Sora blinked in surprise there. The Nobody then charged at him at the speed of light. Sora tried to slash at him but the Nobody slid to his side and jumped up. The Nobody slashed at him while spinning downward. Sora managed to dodge it and used Sliding Dash to hit him and did a combo. Sora then did Explosion (you'd know this if you know the game), making his opponent go upward. Sora then did some mid-air combos. His opponent landed on the other side of the platform and began chanting. Knowing from experience, Sora didn't waste time charging at him. However, he was a second too late as the Nobody shouted, "Photon!"

A big ball of light surrounded Sora for a bit before it exploded on him. He winced after that ordeal and used Cura on himself. Then the two charged at each other again and their weapons clashed. While they were trying to overpower each other, Sora finally asked while straining, "Wh-who are you?"

"Someone from the dark," the Nobody replied.

They pushed each other back and panted for a bit while Sora stared at the Nobody.

"You can't be Riku?", he asked him as the Organization member stood up.

"Riku?", he repeated, "…I defeated a Riku once."

"You what?", he demanded, enraged.

The Nobody got into a fighting stance again. "Tell me…" he began, "Tell be why he picked you!"

KHKHKHKHKH

White Ranger charged at me, both swords drawn, making sparks on the 'floor' as he dragged them. When he reached me (the platform somehow got smaller), he picked them up and slashed down with his left sword, which I dodged, almost losing balance. I blocked a second attack from that sword, and then pinned down his right with my shield. I prepared to shoot the Ranger, but he jumped straight over me.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora had managed to pin his opponent by forcing the Oathkeeper down under his own Keyblade, but the Organization member got out of that and jumped up and over Sora. The member jumped toward Sora again to attack, but Sora jumped over that. When Sora was right over him, the member slashed at Sora with both of his Keyblades. Sora blocked that attack, but was sent even higher into the air.

KHKHKHKHKH

After sending me to the air with a pillar of light, White Ranger jumped after me. As he approached, I turned around mid-air and put my shield right in front of his swords. With the help of gravity, White Ranger pushed his swords down, sending me to the platform in a heap. After rolling for a second from the fall, I then got up with a little effort and saw White Ranger up in the air. I expected him to go straight down again, but he just floated there.

KHKHKHKHKH

After he had brought Sora down to the ground again, the Nobody just floated in the air, observing Sora and the platform's details.

"I see," he muttered, "That's why." He fell back to the platform and slashed at Sora, who jumped back.

The member charged again, using both his Keyblades to attack. Sora dodged three attacks, jumping back, and stood in a defensive stance as the member kept bashing his Keyblades on Sora's.

KHKHKHKHKH

White Ranger decided to touch down again and I backed away as he tried to attack me. I kept backing away, and just before I reached the edge, I dismissed my DirLuxGun and assumed a defensive stance as the Ranger kept bashing his swords on my shield. Clearly, he wasn't in his right mind as he would've done a different tactic. Just then, I heard a portal open behind me and I took a second to look back into it. It proved to be a mistake as the Ranger then did a powerful kick, sending me through it.

KHKHKHKHKH

Suddenly, a portal appeared at Sora's left and I came flying out. I collided with Sora, making him drop his Keyblade, which the Nobody knocked away, and I lost my shield, and both landed a few feet away, right where the Ranger then appeared.

Sora and I immediately got up and made a mad dash for them, by they were secured by our opponents. White Ranger had his foot firmly planted onto my shield, and his right sword was pointing at me. The Nobody held the Oathkeeper over Sora's Keyblade, the Oblivion pointed at Sora himself.

I was at a loss on what to do, and then I remembered the DirLuxGun. As for Sora, he stretched his hand forth toward his weapon. The Bond of Flame disappeared from the Nobody's capture.

"What?", gasped both of them as they looked.

I took my chance as I called up my DirLuxGun and performed Headshot a couple of times on White Ranger. At exactly the same time, Sora retrieved his Keyblade and slashed with all his might through the Nobody.

The second our attacks connected, I received a vision.

KHKHKHKHKH

A certain boy got up from the floor at the Mansion in Twilight Town. Just then, a Dark Corridor opened and three figures came out. One was an Organization member, the other two were the Black and White Rangers of Anarchy Force.

"Do you want to know?", a hooded figure asked the boy, who looked like the one in the picture we were given back at the Realm of Darkness.

_"So… Anarchy Force was already allies with the Organization for some time now.", I thought. "I didn't think it'd be this long."_

The hooded figure revealed the name "Sora" in front of the boy.

"You feel nothing.", Black Ranger asked. "You can feel nothing. Do you want a meaning?"

The letters that formed the word "Sora" then spun around the boy. After a few seconds, an X was added, creating a new name.

"Roxas.", the boy read.

"A new you.", said the hooded figure, who turned out to be Xemnas.

KHKHKHKHKH

As the vision ended, the 'light duo' dropped their weapons, disappearing in light. As Sora and I dismissed our weapons, the Nobody walked forward while the Ranger staggered back. The Nobody stumbled to his knees, his hood falling back and revealing his head. I then recognized him; he was the boy in that picture, the one with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in front of the Mansion; the one Sora named Roxas. I then turned to the Ranger and saw him fall over backward. As he demorphed, I saw that he looked like Roxas (for some reason), wore a red shirt, jeans, and a crown necklace like Sora.

"I guess we underestimated you two.", he managed to say.

"*sigh* Why do the Rangers look like their Organization partners?", I muttered as I held out my Delta Device. "This is for screwing with us, your attempt to kidnap Kairi, potentially 'deleting' us back at Space Paranoids, and general chaos."

Just as White Ranger got promptly 'contained', I received yet another vision.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas was on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, sitting on the edge. Just then, White Ranger (in his suit) and Axel emerged from the side and sat next to him.

"Finally woken up?", Axel asked as he and White Ranger sat in-between Roxas.

"Axel.", Roxas greeted the two.

"Nope, maybe you're going to sleep. Soon, I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this."

"I… I'm going back to how I was."

"I've thought about it a lot. Naminé said the same thing. Roxas… You have a heart, don't you? While Naminé and I… We don't really have hearts, do we?"

"I… I don't know either."

"I guess not…", White Ranger muttered.

"But, the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either… If so, then… Nnh, never mind."

"Hm? What're you getting at?"

"I'm sure Sora'll find the answer. Because he's me."

"Yep, that's true.", Axel agreed as he gave his friends sea-salt ice cream. White Ranger pulled off his helmet and the three of them began to eat it.

"This really takes me back. D'you remember?", Axel asked. "We first met the day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here."

"Yeah. This is where I came from.", Roxas said. "Everyone… Hayner, Pence, Olette… I hope they're okay."

"They're okay.", White Ranger told him. "In fact, all of those kids, even Seifer and his gang, have become defenders of Twilight Town. They made me proud despite the fact I was fighting them at that time."

"I see… So… I have to go. Sora's waiting for me."

"Yeah, I guess he is.", Axel said as he turned his head away to hide a tear he shed and took another bite of the ice cream. "Whoa, this ice cream really is salty!"

Just then, the three of them began to glow.

"So, this is goodbye, then?", asked White Ranger.

"I'm afraid so.", Roxas replied. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"See you, guys.", sighed White Ranger.

"See ya, partners.", said Axel as his shed tear fell to the ground and glowed.

KHKHKHKHKH

When the vision ended, I turned back to the Nobody, who slowly stood up and opened his eyes while Sora gave him a funny look. Looking back to Sora, he said, "You make a good other." And then a flash appeared. Suddenly, we were back at Memory's Skyscraper. The rain had finally stopped.

"You make a good other.", Sora repeated to himself as our comrades came over.

"Are you okay?", Yoris asked.

"What…just happened?"

"Gawrsh, I dunno.", Goofy said. "You two just disappeared. Then me and the others had to fight some Nobodies."

"Oh. He said… he defeated Riku…"

"Who said that?", Vitri asked.

"That guy. In the black coat."

"But nobody could defeat Riku.", Donald protested.

"Y…Yeah, you're right."

"A black coat means Organization XIII.", Pollonaire said as he gave me the umbrella. "He must've been tryin' to trick you. That must be why we didn't see him!"

"Huh?"

"You must be tired, guys.", Gregorio said.

"We weren't hallucinating, I swear!", I protested as I returned the umbrella into my bag. "What we've been through was real. And I have the proof." I held up the containment card that held the demorphed White Ranger and showed it to them. "Sora and I faced the White Ranger, and that guy in the black coat. I don't know about the 'defeat Riku' stuff as we were separated, but the fight was real. I can still feel the pain."

"Okay. Anyway, let's just find a way to get into that castle!"

"Right."

And with that, after I put away the containment card, the eight of us continued walking. Sometime later, we rejoined Mickey and Django. We reached an area called the Brink of Despair, where the Castle That Never Was, the Organization and Anarchy Force's headquarters. It floated over a deep chasm and its base swirled. As for the road, it ended.

"Dead end?", Sora asked.

"There's gotta be a path somewhere.", Mickey said.

"Mind if I look?" Pollonaire offered.

"Sure.", Django accepted.

"*sigh* I hope the path is short. I can't possibly lift all of you one by one."

Part II. The Girls Escape

"Hey! Come out and fight!"

Somewhere deep in the castle, in the Soundless Prison, the girls were behind bars. As Ilsa shook them in an attempt to call for attention, Fiorina was talking to Kairi. For some reason, Pluto was there as well.

"Come on, I'm sure you can slip through the bars.", Fiorina said. "You can go find Sora and have him come rescue us."

"No."

"Why not? You don't have to worry about us."

"Two reasons. One, I'm not leaving without you guys. Two, I can't, even if I wanted to, because a barrier was placed over the bars."

"Oh, right. At least the prison food is good."

"Oh, about time!", Ilsa said with angered relief. Fiorina, Kairi, and Pluto got up and approached the bars of the cell to see who's coming. It was Silver Ranger and his partner.

"What are you going to do with us?", Fiorina demanded. "No need to keep it a secret!"

"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger.", Silver Ranger said. "Also, we'll be dispatching Heartless to your chamber so you can release their Hearts."

"And don't bother using other methods.", added his partner. "Any Heartless eliminated by anything other than a Keyblade or a Gun of Light will just reemerge elsewhere later. And we'll know if that happens."

And with that, the two left.

"No… Sora's in danger because of me…", Kairi sighed with sorrow as her friends turned around.

"Don't look now, but I think the Heartless are coming!", gasped Fiorina.

A few seconds after that, Kairi turned to see a Corridor of Darkness. Pluto was close to it, barking. What emerged from it was not the Heartless, but an old friend Fiorina once looked like.

"Naminé!", Fiorina and Ilsa gasped. "I never thought I'd see you again!" The two then turned to each other and said, "You know her?"

"This way!", said Naminé, ignoring the greetings.

"Who—?", Kairi started to asked.

"Believe in yourself. C'mon, hurry!"

After a moment's hesitation, Fiorina and Ilsa crossed the portal. Kairi followed with Pluto behind him and took Naminé's hand, which then glowed with light.

KHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile, outside the castle, a section of it shone brightly, causing us to block it with our hands. Just then, the Keyblade appeared and Sora took it. As I called up my DirLuxGun, Sora pointed to the center of the castle's base. Just then, a beam shot out from the Keyblade and hit it, and then a bridge of energy appeared, leading into the castle.

"We're almost there, girls.", I muttered.

Just before any of us tried to cross it, Pollonaire tested it out by tapping his lightsaber at it, which met it as if it were solid ground. He then walked on it, and jumped up and down on it. When nothing happened, he turned to us and said, "The path is safe to cross. Let's go."

One by one, we crossed the ramp that led us to the first area named Nothing's Call. Once we all made it through the ramp, Sora was about to shout but I clasped his mouth in time.

"What do you think you're doing?", I hissed. "Of all the stupid things you could do, this is the worst."

"That's right.", said Pollonaire. ""Remember where we are. This is their stronghold."

Just then, Django and Mickey ran off.

"Wait! Your Majesty!", Donald shouted just as they vanished from sight. A second after that, Nobodies, including one new kind (the Sorcerer), appeared from all around to attack.

"So much for stealth.", sighed Gregorio. "Looks like we got company!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Elsewhere in the Castle, the four girls and Pluto were running down the steps at the area called Twilight's View. As Kair and Naminé held hands, the latter's form shook slightly.

"Huh? What's happening to you?", Ilsa asked.

"Never mind her!", Fiorina said as they stopped. "We've hit a block."

"What'd you expect from making loud steps as we ran?"

They stopped talking as they saw Silver Ranger and his partner (fine, I'll call him Saïx, even though they don't know his name) emerge from a dark portal in front of the two Berserker Nobodies who guarded the way ahead.

"There you are, Naminé.", said Saïx. "I'm afraid leaving is not an option, girls."

Silver Ranger than held out his left hand and offered, "We'll take you to your friends."

Kairi got defensive, Ilsa took out the Arpeggio she salvaged from Demyx, and Fiorina called out her RefLuxGun. Silver Ranger retreated his hand and asked, "You don't want that?", he asked.

"We do.", Fiorina said. "But we'd rather find them without you around."

Kairi then summoned her Keyblade and Naminé retreated behind her.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter.", Saïx said. Beside him, Silver Ranger did what Saïx said he may have done if he weren't a Nobody. Except for the dying part. After Silver Ranger caught his breath, he then said, "Oh well, we tried to be nice. Now we'll do this the hard way."

Just then, they heard the sound of a sword and a gun blast. They turned around to see the Berserkers fall to the ground and disappear. Their vanquishers were a figure in a black cloak holding a wing-like Keyblade and another silver-colored Ranger who wasn't an Anarchy Force member.

"And who are you supposed to be?", Silver Ranger asked.

"You can take it from here, Riku, Windelle."

"Riku!", Kairi echoed.

"Windelle?", Fiorina and Ilsa gasped.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure dismissed his Keyblade and shot a white ball of fire at the two, who dodged and jumped backwards. The two saviors then grabbed the latter and slammed them against the wall, weapons against their necks. However, Saïx just smiled as he put his hand to the wall, created a portal, and he and Silver Ranger escaped through it. Just as the former two started to enter, Kairi ran up to them and called, "Wait!"

The two stopped and turned around as Pluto ran up to them. They backed away from him, but he stayed. The girls, save for Naminé, who has mysteriously disappeared, walked up to them.

"Riku…you're really here…", Kairi said as she took off the hooded figure's hood, revealing the figure of Dark-Ansem, who looked away from her. Still, she didn't seem frightened as she caressed his face. Before the Ranger could attempt to sneak off, Ilsa grabbed him, and Fiorina removed his helmet, revealing silver clean-cut hair.

"You haven't returned to normal, haven't you, 'Wizard'?", Fiorina asked, looking sullen.

"Apparently not."

Just then, Fiorina suddenly hugged him tight. Apparently, they were more than just teammates. They were best of friends.

"I can't believe it!", the Eyrie said as she sobbed. "You were there. You knew we were. Yet you didn't say anything!"

"I know, I know. I'll explain later. I wouldn't want to repeat myself when we explain to Sora and the others."

"Okay."

Close by, Ilsa watched, also shedding a few tears, overjoyed that they were reunited.

KHKHKHKHKH

Elsewhere, Sora, me and what's left of the Lumus Squad (not that the others have died or anything) continued through Nothing's Call to Crooked Ascension, which was a large elevator of some kind.

"I wonder why they need this.", Vitri muttered. "I mean, don't the Organization use Dark Corridors to travel?"

"Just be happy that they have these, okay?", Pollonaire replied, ending the discussion as we entered the elevator.

"Whatever."

As the elevator rose, we noticed a Moogle in a corner.

"Greetings.", he greeted. "I'm Stiltzkin. Please purchase some items before you go."

Sora approached the Moogle and did business. Apparently, we had a lot of valuable junk despite all the synchronizing we did for plenty of good items, including a Save the Queen+ for Donald and a Save the King+ for Goofy. Unfortunately, there were no recipes for the others' weapons. Finally, the elevator came to stop. As we left, Stiltzkin said, "Thank you for your patronage."

With that, and a lot of munny, we entered (or rather, exited to) a wide expanse to the outdoors. We walked a hallway that also had a very wide platform in the middle. As we entered the platform, we heard a voice.

"Sora… You've done well.", it said.

We looked up to see Silver Ranger on a very elaborate high ledge.

"Where's Kairi?", Sora demanded.

"Where are our friends?", Gregorio demanded.

"Who knows?", shrugged Silver Ranger. "I expect they're catching up with their friends from the darkness."

"What do you mean!", Yoris asked.

"They don't need you anymore."

"I'm supposed to believe that?", Sora scoffed.

"Well, you don't have to… But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you… Just look there."

Silver Ranger pointed to the heart-shaped moon. We turned to look.

"Our Kingdom Hearts… Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts… Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer and the Gunner of Light!"

Silver Ranger then snapped his fingers, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing happened. We just looked with a curious and unsure face. Ten seconds later, the Ranger then snapped four more times and finally, hundreds of Shadows and Armored Knights Heartless emerged from the walls.

"We gotta fight!", Gregorio said as we got ready for battle.

"But—Kingdom Hearts!", Sora protested.

"Guys!", a familiar voice called. We looked up to a distant balcony to see Kairi, Ilsa, and Fiorina, waving their hands at us.

"Guys!", Fiorina called. "We're over here!"

"Kairi!", Sora called. Just then, he was pounced by Shadows.

On the balcony, Kairi gasp and said, "You leave Sora alone!"

"Take my hand!", Fiorina said. Kairi complied and Ilsa followed without being told. They then leaped off the balcony and landed on the floor safely thanks to Fiorina's wings slowing their fall. They resumed running to help their comrades, but Shadows overtook them from behind, catching them off guard. Just then, a Tsuki sailed through the Shadows and obliterated them. 'Dark-Ansem' and Wizard then came over and helped the three up.

"Here.", 'Dark-Ansem' said as he handed Kairi a A red silken Keychain that connected to a paopu fruit token. Kairi took it, summoned her Keyblade, and changed Keychains. The Keyblade now looked The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing non-dangerous. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wrapped around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade.

"It's called the Destiny's Embrace.", Wizard said. "It's better than it looks. Trust me."

As he said that, a Shadow headed for Kairi and tried to hit her. Before anybody else could react, Kairi dodged it seemingly by instinct.

"See?"

"Thanks.", Kairi replied. "C'mon, guys! Sora's completely hopeless without us!"

Kairi ran into the horde of Shadows ahead and pummeled Heartless. Fiorina and Ilsa followed. And then Wizard and Riku (as Kairi calls him).

Saïx watched from above yet another ledge. Just then, something caught his eye. On a balcony opposite him, Maleficent, Pete, Xin, Autumnus, and three short 'critters' (the Three Truants) stood there.

"Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?", Saïx chuckled as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Why, Pete…this castle is perfect.", Maleficent applauded him. "Perhaps we should…acquire it."

"Well, the setup is…kinda nice, I guess, but…what about all the Heartless?", Pete asked.

"Yeah, this in-between world is way too close to the darkness!", Autumnus added.

"They won't listen to us here!", finished Wedge.

"Once again, you underestimate Maleficent.", Xin told them. "She always has a plan up her sleeve. Am I right?"

"As always, Xin.", Maleficent replied, implying…something.

KHKHKHKHKH

Elsewhere in the castle, King Mickey and Django ran through the castle, eliminating any Heartless and Nobody who got in their way. After 3 minutes of that, they found DiZ on the floor, and a white stick figure fighting the Nobodies off. The two of them helped him out and once the threat was over, the three helped DiZ stand up, who had an odd-looking device next to him. DiZ then reached for his face, and took off the red sash that concealed his face, revealing that he was…an old friend.

"It's been too long, my friend.", he said.

"Ansem the Wise.", Mickey said.

"Why didn't you come to us before things got so bad?", Django asked.

"Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, his foremost apprentice.", the white stick figure answered for him. "The burden was his to bear."

"Is that all?"

Ansem simply turned to look at Kingdom Hearts.

"I won't deny there was more.", Ansem continued. "I was…obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me—my research, and my pride."

"We can't help you with revenge.", Mickey told him.

"I know. Riku and Wizard have told me a thousand times."

"Where are they?", Django asked. "And who's Wizard?"

"Windelle is actually his last name. He and Riku must be with his friends by now. They were a great help to me. I found them and Ilsa wandering the darkness, after you and they lost track of each other."

"Well, we didn't lose each other exactly.", Django said. "Riku left…well, because Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. He sure must've been suffering. Wizard had no darkness, but stayed with Riku out of concern. Ilsa stayed with **him** out of concern, but somehow lost track of them and ended up reuniting with Sora and his friends sometime later. While we don't understand that, what we want to know is why Riku looks different now, yet remains to be himself at heart…"

"I am to blame.", Ansem apologized. "When I met them the first time, Riku still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked them to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. When I told them it would help Sora awaken from his slumber, Riku left without a word. Wizard followed him. They fought Roxas, and I can only surmise they lost that fight, especially with that Ranger friend of his watching his back. Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did…you saw what became of him. When Riku and Wizard brought Roxas back to me, the former was introducing himself…as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge. …Oh, how my heart ached. I could only laugh to hide my shame."

"I guess it must have been after that when we saw them again.", Django surmised. "Riku said he wanted to help Sora…but he made us promise—promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness."

Ansem stared into space for a few more seconds, and then turned back to his old friends.

"My friends, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people."

Ansem picked up the strange device he had and then walked inside the castle. Mickey, Django, and Chosen One followed him.

"Wait just a minute, Chosen One.", said the King. "Just what are you the Chosen One of?"

"I was an old hero from a past era. That's all I'll say."

"Why'd you join Ansem?"

"Out of boredom at first, but then I grew to admire him. Now, less talk, more walk."

Part III. Warp Space

Erstwhile, back at the Hall of Empty Melodies, I managed to get the Shadows that pounced Sora off of him. We then looked up and saw Heartless attacking Kairi, Fiorina, Ilsa, Windelle (his helmet was off), and—Dark-Ansem.

"What's going on!", Sora asked himself.

Before I could answer, a pink diamond-shaped 'bullet' landed on the ground near us. We looked up and saw a myriad of projectiles. We braced for impact, but none hit us; only the Heartless were obliterated.

"Have you been a good boy?", a familiar voice called.

"Show yourselves!", Sora demanded.

Conceding, Xigbar and Purple Ranger did appear…on the elaborate ledge Silver Ranger once was a few minutes ago.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't., he said, then called. "Sora! Roxas!"

"Roxas?", Sora echoed, then asked me. "Hey, did he just call me Roxas?"

"I'm not deaf, you know. Just inattentive sometimes."

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle…Roxas.", said Xigbar. "I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were."

"You mean there were Keyblade wielders before?" Yoris asked as I summoned the Musical Wizards.

"Right-o.", agreed Purple Ranger. "Now that we're done rambling—"

"As if!", scoffed Xigbar.

"All we're trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"

Both of them then threw each of their hands up and summoned—two pairs of some kind of gun. They then threw them to their sides and they were locked and loaded.

"Here he comes!", Goofy warned as the two of them jumped down to the floor, stood up after, and smirked (at least Xigbar, that is).

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us.", Xigbar said as he spun his guns around and locked them together.

"That'll be the last time you used my catchphrase!", he added to me as they then teleported (not via Dark Corridor) back up on the ledge they were at a few seconds ago.

"Crap.", I muttered as they aimed. "Two gun experts against one intermediate gunner among a ragtag bunch."

"Gotcha now!", Purple Ranger said as he shot at the ground near Goofy and Gregorio.

The rounds that he used exploded, sending them back to the hall behind. Afterward, the Beehive Barrier blocked them out, leaving Sora, me, Donald, Yoris, Vitri, and Pollonaire to fight. "Perfect", I thought. "At least all of us are ranged. Goofy and Gregorio weren't. Even if Pollonaire isn't, he can still fly at them." Just then, Xigbar fired at Sora, who warped to each of the projectiles and knocked them back (somehow).

"Now that's impossible.", I muttered as I tried to make my mark on Purple Ranger.

"Clever little sneak!", Xigbar grunted as he and his Ranger partner teleported down to our location. They teleported around us and fired like crazy, dodging nearly everything we tried to dole out on them. However, Purple Ranger had to stop as he said "Reload!". He then resumed warping around again.

"That's our cue.", I whispered to Pollonaire. "When they say 'Reload!', attack with everything." The Shoyru got this and relayed it to everyone else.

The second Xigbar had to "Reload!", the Shoyru 'caught him' and everybody spammed magic and projectile attacks. A few seconds in the midst of that, Purple Ranger shot Pollonaire on the shoulder (again), making him lose his 'grip' on Xigbar. The latter then warped the floor, making holes in it. Despite this, we continued our onslaught. Slowly but surely, we saw that our opponents were weakening. Just then, Xigbar and Purple Ranger stopped somewhere and shot a large projectile at Sora and me. While Sora managed to 'react' and whack Xigbar's bullet back, I was sent flying, almost about to fall to the abyss below when my summons slowed my fall enough for Pollonaire to notice and catch me in time.

"Thanks.", I said as I thought to myself. "I'm only tolerating heights and chasms due to the pressure of battle and our lives on the line."

"You're welcome.", replied Pollonaire as he brought me back to the platform. "Now get back into the fight!"

"Get back? We can't even get out of this fight to begin with!"

Before Pollonaire could answer back, Purple Ranger warped behind him and shot him down. He was about to go for me next, but I heard only a click. One second later, he yelled "Reload!" and I had my summons go all out with their magic. A lightning bolt, a frost ray, and a flamethrower attack met as one in the form of a beam of concentrated energy and pummeled Purple Ranger. Once his guns were reloaded, Purple Ranger warped to where the rest of us were fighting and Xigbar came to me from right behind just as I dismissed my Musical Wizards.

"Gotcha now!", he said as he blasted me straight for one of the walls. Just as I slammed back-first into it, I realized I had a coin that appeared in my pocket when I felt it. I took it out, saw it had the (A/N: Neopet Term!) Faerieland emblem.

"Here goes nothing!", I thought as I slid down the wall used the coin, yelling, "Ultimatum!"

In an instant, I assumed the form No. 12 gave me back at the Cavern of Remembrance (check Chapter 64 for a description). Now that I had wings, I stopped falling.

"What the—", gasped Purple Ranger.

"Surprised?", I asked. I had my 'planes' go after him and Xigbar, who was currently fending off saber throws and Force attacks from Pollonaire. Both did as commanded and even as both of them teleported around, my planes fired missiles that always made their mark and Sora's 'reactions' by warping around and deflecting Xigbar's big shots didn't help them either. Soon enough, Xigbar was tired of this and so was Purple Ranger.

"This is so not cool.", The Freeshooter said as he and Purple Ranger warped to the ledge above us. "Time for my Redux."

"I'm with you there. Space Zord, emerge!"

(A/N: I didn't read BlackChain14's We Fit Because We Misfit enough to see that the members appearance change when they summon their Reduxes. But I'll just say that Demyx and Xaldin's Reduxes are somewhat…inferior compared to the others seen so far in BlackChain14's fanfic.)

An explosive purple light exploded from Xigbar, bathing the entire area in it's glow. A light so bright, even blocking our eyes and turning away did no good against the glow. For a second, we could only stare into a purple nothingness. The light started to shrink and everything started coming back into view.

The light faded away and I saw a giant purple mecha that had quite a slim frame and had the head of an alien with large eyes and ears that seemed to be part-tube-part-bamboo shoot…or something. Apparently, Anarchy Force had been around (A/N: Neopet terms ahead!) Neopia for I recognized that the head was that of a Grundo's. But I barely paid much attention to him as Xigbar, who was in front of the Zord and had radically changed.

As he stood perfectly in the air, I saw that the band around his ponytail was gone and his long, black and gray hair flowed to his shoulders, like a perfect veil. On his forehead were slick, black, thin goggles. His coat had changed as well; it was no longer zipped up and his bare chest and stomach was seen and the bottom trim of the black coat was jagged and torn, making him look rough. On both his arms, from shoulder to elbow, were a pair of spikes that curved upwards and looked like they were made from the same material as the castle we were in. But from his elbow onward were large, gray and purple braces with a triangular mount and two long and thin pointed barrels. His hands could be seen underneath his armed forearms. Floating behind Xigbar's back were four large laser bullets that pointed out in the four directions. The Nobody emblem decorated each bullet tip.

"Tyr Gungnir, War God Of Justice, The Swaying One", Xigbar cried out.

Knowing it was time, I promptly morphed into Parrot Ranger, and as I was then vaulted into the air by Pollonaire (a plan we made in case we confronted something like this), I called up my Samurai Star Chopper, boarded it, and transformed it into Zord form.

"Let me deal with this loser, Xigbar.", Purple Ranger called from inside his Zord. "You deal with Sora. Or Roxas. Whatever his name really is." He then grabbed my Zord, and lifted both of us off into the night sky. Below us, the Digi-Ground (back at our fight with Green Ranger and Xaldin) materialized.

"Me? A loser?", I retorted to the Ranger as he let me go and we both landed. "I already defeated three members of your group. And believe me, White Ranger wasn't easy."

"If you think he ain't easy, you're in for a curb stomp battle."

"But who will get their butt kicked easy?"

"Yours!"

Quickly, I 'called out' the Sting Blaster and the Space Zord teleported off. Not knowing wher he might emerge, on a hunch, I aimed straight behind me and fired because most sneak attacks started at the back. As luck would have it, it struck home on the Space Zord as he emerged.

"Lucky shot.", sneered Purple Ranger as he shrugged the attack and teleported around again. As I berated myself for not having the instincts for predicting his moves, I then got hit from the side by one of Space Zord's attacks.

"Dammit! "Why do I even have to face him alone?", I thought. "Why do I get these kinds of power while the rest don't? And why do I even have to be a 'Power Ranger' anyway?"

"You wanna know why?", a voice asked. "It's because—"

"Don't tell him! Tell me!", another voice said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked. But by then, the voices no longer spoke. Just then, at the corner of my eye (for some reason, characters have no peripheral vision), I saw the Space Zord appear. By impulse, I fired a few shots from the Sting Blaster, hoping for the best if it would hit him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere in space, the Falcon (the name for the Gummi Ship I made; it'll come back in KHR3) waited back over Twilight Town. Inside 'the room', nightelf37 was shushing a Story Crew member as he turned on the Al Bhed converter in the room to 'censor' the conversation.

"Fryd'c dra taym?"

"Oui fana ypuid du damm res dryd ra ech'd naymmo dra Rael vnus 'Real World'."

"'Real World'?"

"Dra funmt frana oui keja fnedanc, yndecdc, bnutilanc, yht dra baubma cibbundehk dras etayc vun cduneac, frelr yna yldiymmo ouin ytjahdinac eh dra syho funmtc fa taas eh 'Real World' yc veldeuh. Oui zicd used dra vyld oui fana drana yht lryhka cusa uv dra ajahdc naluntat cu ed't muug mega dra 'hydeja' ranuac fahd drnuikr ed ymm uh draen ufh. Frelr, sucd uv dra desa, drao tet."

"Ur. Tuac ouin 'Real World' camv ghuf ypuid drec?"

"Famm, vun ymm E ghuf, ra sekrd pa, du yh aqdahd, y naymedo fynban mega You-Know-Who, yht lnaydat oui kioc yht ouin ytjancyneac."

(A/N: You-Know-Who navanc du Haruhi Suzumiya, fruca hysa ec luhcetanat dypuu ysuhk dra Cduno Lnaf yht dra Puug Dnuub yc cra sekrd lusa ib yht 'ymdan' dras du ran megehk yc cra ryc hu asbydro.)

"[*gulps*] Cu…E cruimt mayja ed y calnad vnus res?", the Story Crew member said.

"Pycelymmo, oac.", replied nightelf37. "Huf ev oui'mm aqlica sa, E ryja y cduno du fneda."

"Cbaygehk uv frelr, fro tet oui fneda drec luhjancydeuh? Yht eh [Al Bhed] yd dryd?"

"Palyica E bmyh du najaym drec du res cusatyo. Zicd hud huf."

"Ugyo. …Fyhhy tneja dra creb cusafrana?"

"Hu. Mad'c mayja ed rana. E'mm pa uvv cusafrana amca yvdan drec."

"Fro yna oui cdemm 'lahcunehk' uin dymg?"

nightelf37 turns off the converter.

"Oops. My bad."

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the World That Never Was, I was losing against the Space Zord. Despite he damage I managed to do on it, it was able to pin my Zord down on the Digi-Ground. It was about to perform the coup de grâce on my Zord when it was blasted away by a beam of light. I turned to see Sora in Final Form.

"Need some assistance?", he asked me.

"For once, I definitely do!", I replied.

"Then leave this to me!"

"What about Xigbar?"

"He's been dealt with."

In an instant, Sora went face to face with the Space Zord, his face filled with determination. He's faced bigger foes before, so a humongous mecha made no difference.

"You honestly think you can beat me?", laughed Purple Ranger.

"Enough with the clichés.", I said as Sora rushed and hacked away at the Space Zord. He was like a spinning rotation of destruction as Purple Ranger failed to do anything to break out of this combo. Apparently, my random shots screwed up some of his motor functions. Sora continued spinning around the Space Zord until it began to explode in places. Since my Zord's 'time' was almost up, I got out (Sora caught me), my Zord left, and the Space Zord blew up, leaving nothing but the now-demorphed Purple Ranger, who had a yellow t-shirt, black trousers, and a purplish cowboy outfit, minus the hat, and (not surprisingly anymore) looked a lot like Xigbar, but without the eyepatch.

I took out the Delta Device and, not bothering with the usual accusations, 'contained' the Ranger. It took a while, but as I demorphed, we finally landed back on the Hall of Empty Melodies. We and the others were gathered on one side. The other side had Xigbar, back in his regular Black Coat. He was trying to aim at Pollonaire, who was inbetween me and Sora. However, he slumped to the floor, kneeling. He also dropped his Arrowguns.

"Why did you call me Roxas?", Sora asked.

"Heh heh heh.", Xigbar snickered. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Just before he could answer, a man in green 'Eastern' clothing, much like Xin, emerged through a grey wormhole. The second he came, he pulled out his lance and impaled Xigbar with it. With that, XIgbar faded away.

"Hey! Wait!", Gregorio called to the figure as he mysteriously left.

"Let's hurry!", said Donald as he, Goofy, and Sora continued forward past where Xigbar faded.

"We're on our way, girls.", said Pollonaire as he, the other Neopets, and I followed. Before leaving, I saw a silver box with a red feather decal where Xigbar fell. Taking advantage of the situation, I looted it.

Part IV. Reunions

Elsewhere, Ansem, Mickey, Django, and Chosen One, walked out of a corridor, looked over the balcony it led to, and saw the girls of the Lumus Squad, Wizard, and 'Riku' fighting the Heartless, back to back.

"Uh-oh, they need our help.", Mickey gasped.

"Sora and Riku are together.", Ansem told him. "We have no part to play here."

"Hmm, I wonder if Riku will ever change back…", Django thought out loud.

"Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness.", Chosen One told him. "It won't be easy."

Confident they would be fine, the four then left the way the came.

KHKHKHKHKH

Somewhere, at a tower so high it was at close proximity to Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas and Black Ranger watched as numerous hearts floated and merged with the aforementioned heart-shaped moon.

"Yes…Kingdom Hearts…", Xemnas said as he lifted his arms to said moon. "Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm… Share your power with all Nobodies!"

Just then, from behind him, Saïx and Silver Ranger appeared.

"Is Kingdom Hearts ready, Black Ranger?", asked the latter.

"Very soon."

"Then, I can end this charade?", asked Saïx.

Xemnas turned to the his second-in-command and replied, "Indeed."

Saïx grinned evilly and said, "How I've waited to hear that."

KHKHKHKHKH

Later, we managed to reunite with Kairi, FIorina, and Ilsa. Dark-Ansem just stood there, and Wizard, for some reason, had his helmet on.

"Kairi, is that a new Keyblade?", Yoris asked.

"Why, yes.", she replied as she bashfully flipped her hair.

"It looks…harmless."

"All the more reason to fear it.", Pollonaire said.

Just then, as I only realized now that Sora's hands were unusually large compared to Kairi's and mine, we saw Dark-Ansem open a Dark Corridor, ready to leave. Wizard was about to follow too when Ilsa grabbed their arms and stopped them.

"Wait, Dark-Ansem!", Sora called as the Corridor closed.

"We know who the real Ansem is, so we're calling you that.", Vitri hollered.

"I never thought for a second that I'd ever see **you** again. Just thinking about all the things you and Stickee did makes me really mad. But… But you saved Kairi and the others, right? I have to be grateful for that… Thanks. And uhh…Ranger? I don't know why you're against Anarchy Force, but… thanks for your help."

The second Ilsa let them go, they walked away. But this time, Kairi and Fiorina ran over, grabbed their arms and stopped them.

"Riku, don't go!", Kairi begged Dark-Ansem.

"Huh?", gasped The Short Ones and Goofy.

"Wha—", gasped Vitri and Pollonaire.

I merely widened my eyes in shock.

"Kairi, what did you just say?", Sora asked.

"Riku."

"I'm no one—just a castaway from the darkness.", said Dark-Ansem.

"Didn't you say you'll explain to the others?", Fiorina asked Wizard at about the same time.

"Explain what?", Yoris asked.

"Sora, come here. Say something to him.", Kairi said.

As Sora walked over, Pollonaire pulled out a certain coin-shaped device and said. "This thing will resonate if more than five individuals who were born as Neopets touch it. It won't though if even one who isn't is holding it."

Once Sora was close, Kairi took his hand, and placed it together with hers and 'Dark-Ansem's'.

"Here. You'll understand.", she said.

Meanwhile, Pollonaire, me, and the other Neopets approached Wizard and said, "Let's see if you're who I think you are."

Pollonaire held out his hand with the device and knelt down. Vitri and Ilsa joined hands with him. For some reason, I was inclined to hold to it, too. Fiorina and Gregorio followed suit. Wizard silently complied and Yoris went underneath our joined hands and we all pat on his head.

"Close your eyes.", Kairi instructed Sora.

As he did so, meanwhile, Pollonaire instructed me to let go of the device. As I let go of it, it shone and projected seven little red-blue-and-yellow shields.

"Analysis complete.", a male cybernetic voice emanated from the device. "Members Present: seven Neopets, all from Squad Meridell."

As Pollonaire then returned the device in his pocket, Wizard removed his helmet to reveal his still-human face. Vitri, Yoris, Gregorio, and Pollonaire gasped in surprise and confirmed that it is indeed him. I also widened my eyes in surprise, not sure how to feel. Just then, I heard, Sora say, "Riku… It's Riku. Riku's here…"

We turned to see Sora fall to his knees, holding Dark-Ansem's hand, tears rolling down his face.

"I looked for you!", he cried.

"C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together.", Dark-Ansem replied, in Riku's voice. (I'll call him Riku by this point.)

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me."

"But it was him and Wizard that was helpin' us, wasn't it?", Goofy said to Donald.

"Huh?"

"Those clues we kept finding. That musta been them."

"We started to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on.", Wizard said. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that!", Donald retorted.

"You know more than anyone that we are far from idiots, Wizard.", Vitri told him. "At least your teammates. And "

"Why didn't you let us know you were okay?", Sora asked Riku.

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this…", he replied, looking at himself. "I couldn't. I fought with whom you now called Dark-Ansem. With…Xehanort's Heartless—when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean…you can't change back?", Kairi asked.

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then…let's finish it. You're still Riku no matter what.", Sora answered. The rest of us nodded in response. He then turned to Donald and Goofy and said, "All right then, so how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together?"

"Yeah! Let's get going!", cheered Donald.

"We can't stop now!", I said. "I just know that after this, we can all go home."

"One for all, and all for one!", cheered our Neopet friends, including Wizard.

Just before we were about to walk off, Goofy suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second.", he said.

"What is it?", Wizard asked.

"Who was the guy that helped us earlier?", Goofy asked.

"Hey, that's right.", realized Yoris.

"What guy?", Ilsa asked.

"Just as we defeated Xigbar and Purple Ranger was contained, this guy came out of nowhere and took out the former for us.", Gregorio explained.

"Yeah, and we was dressed in the same clothing as Xin.", finished Vitri.

Just then a grey wormhole appeared and from it emerged the guy who took out Xigbar.

"Tai?", gasped Riku and Wizard in surprise. Needless to say, we were surprised that they knew him.

"Oh, nice to meet you again. I'm honored that you two remember me."

"You know him?", Fiorina asked.

"We encountered him back at Castle Oblivion.", Wizard answered.

"Castle Oblivion?", I gasped. "We were there, you know?"

"We know."

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy don't remember, though."

"We know why.", Wizard replied as he offered me a notebook. "Here. It's the D Report; a reccording of our adventure in the castle's basements."

"A-hem?", Tai said. We stopped and tuned to see him. "Now that you're no longer talking…"

Tai then raised his hand up and created a darkness barrier surrounding Sora, leaving the rest of us outside.

"Sora!", I gasped.

Tai twirled his halberd and said, "Now, let's see what this Keyblade of yours can really do." The Wutian then charged Sora with his halberd, who parried the stab. The two engaged in melee combat. Soon enough, Sora had the idea of calling for backup, remembered his summons, and held out one of the charms. This one looked like a red forepaw of some creature.

"Moomba!", he called.

From above, a red furry creature emerged from a portal of light. It had proportionately large paws, sharp claws on them, and a red tail with a ruffled tuft. Moomba landed straight on Tai with a series of kicks, and then a series of scratches from its forepaws, and then landed on the floor near him, finishing by kicking his legs up in a manner of kicking up dust, and then he jumped away back into the portal of light, which then closed.

(A/N: The Moomba is directly from Final Fantasy VIII. 'Story-wise', it, PuPu, and a few other critters escaped from their world via a certain means not unlike the way those who escaped in my fic "Escape From The Heartless" did.)

Tai slowly retreated from all the damage he took as the barrier fell away.

"Hmph. Looks like you're quite the resourceful fighter.", he said. "Too bad you didn't use the Keyblade that much. Oh well, until we meet again."

With that, Tai disappeared in his grey wormhole.

KHKHKHKHKH

Erstwhile, in another part of the Castle, Ansem and his company, found the closest ledge to Kingdom Hearts.

"This spot should do.", he said as he set up the device he was carrying to the floor.

"What's this gadget for?", Django asked.

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data."

"A Kingdom Hearts Encoder?"

"You could call it that. I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, though. After all…Hearts are unpredictable."

Ansem started up the device, which shot a steady green beam at Kingdom Hearts.

Part V. Major Distractions

(A/N: This section is just for randomness and fun and does not advance the plot in any way, or so I think. Some of these are taken straight from BlackChain14's Organization XIII: We Fit Because We Misfit. May I present you…the Interior of the Castle That Never Was!)

**Secret Ansem Report 10 - **_Sora and his company went to sleep in order to recover the memories they had lost in Castle Oblivion. It would take quite some time to bring back all the memories Sora had created in his lifetime. But Organization XIII and Anarchy Force held sway over Castle Oblivion. Sora would need to be kept someplace more secure. I persuaded Naminé to move the slumbering Sora to Twilight Town for safekeeping. Naminé. As I have written before, she is a most unusual being. Born of the same process as a Nobody, but lacking virtually all the elements of a Nobody. Perhaps she continues drawing in hopes of capturing that which she lacks: the memories of others, especially Sora. I have arrived at a hypothesis. I believe that Naminé was born as a special type of Nobody when Sora attacked himself with the Keyblade, causing his and Kairi's hearts to leave their bodies simultaneously. Naminé emerged as Kairi's Nobody…but the body and soul necessary to exist as a Nobody belonged to Sora. When a person's heart is stolen, a Heartless is born with no sense of self, and the body and soul left behind give rise to a Nobody. But what if one willingly releases one's heart from one's body? Sora and Xehanort retained their selfhood even after becoming Heartless. Then there are Kairi and Naminé. Kairi was exceptional for having had no darkness within her heart. Also exceptional was that her heart, once freed, migrated to a new vessel—Sora. The combination of the two theoretically unlikely exceptions may be behind this anomaly. There are matters I must attend to while Sora is sleeping. A new ally has appeared on the scene: Riku. And he had a companion with him; one who calls himself "Wizard"._

"Where are we?", Ilsa asked interrupting my train of thought as I read the Secret Ansem Reports.

"According to the signs, we're at the Kitchen of Depressing Delights.", Wizard read.

Somehow, the thirteen of us (Lumus Squad, Riku, and Wizard) found our way to the Castle's interior and after passing some ridiculous places, including eight more kitchens, we made our way here.

"The Kitchen of Depressing Delights? Isn't that an oxymoron?", asked Yoris.

"Well, so far, the areas we've been at have names that have to do with nothingness.", Riku contemplated. "That's the element of Xemnas, by the way. He must have named them."

"And I thought the Nobodies were emotionless.", Fiorina snickered. "This makes me think they have a sense of humor."

Just then, I turned to see Gregorio headed for a refrigerator. He opened it to see all kinds of food.

"Wow! I can't believe how well the Organization is living! And with their Power Ranger companions living in with them, too!"

"MagicOn. Keeping roommates away from your food since 1956.", Yoris read a label on the fridge as he took out an apple and ate it.

"Are you sure we should be ransacking the bad guys' home?", Goofy asked.

"We're storming their fortress.", Vitri argued. "What's wrong with raiding their kitchen while we're at it?"

"Hey! What's this…"

I turned to see Sora rummaging a pantry.

"Since when have we become kleptomaniacs?", I thought to myself.

Sora took out a small red porcelain jar. Kairi came over to see what it is. Donald came as well to observe the contents.

"Hey! I know that smell.", the magician said. "It's Panacea."

"Pana-what?", Kairi asked.

"It cures the user of any negative 'status ailments' that they are inflicted with.", Ilsa explained. "Am I right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Like Esuna?", I asked as I took the Panacea and stowed it into my bag.

"Yes. Before, they were quite a lot of these, but for some reason, they stopped coming.", the Ixi explained. "In any case, these things were rather valuable in their time."

"Esuna. E-su-na. Eeikyuu. Sutetasu. Naosu.", Vitri mulled. "Eternal. Status. Cure."

"Again with the Japanese, Vitri?", Pollonaire asked as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait. You found out the meaning behind that spell's name?"

"Don't eat that!"

The two of them turned around to see Fiorina curiously looking at a box of brownies. Wizard was the one who shouted the warning, not Vitri.

"Why not?", the Eyrie asked.

"Who knows what's inside those things other than chocolate?"

Fiorina then took a whiff of the brownies and widened her eyes in realization. "You're right. I smell something there. Like…Jamaican grass."

"Oh crap. It's marijauna."

"How'd you know about the stuff?", I asked with horror. "Do they exist in Neopia?"

"Yup. It's illegal, though. We don't want the users to know."

"Okay."

"Hey, guys! Are we done here? Let's get moving!"

We all turned to see Riku leaving the kitchen.

"Oops.", l said. "Sorry."

KHKHKHKHKH

Sometime later, we found ourselves in a big room with a balcony hanging over a dropdown. In the balcony was some cupboards and a mini refrigerator. On the other side of the balcony was a computer and some old arcade machines. In the dropdown part was a huge flat-screen TV and attached to them were three game consoles that came from my world;, an Xbox, a PlayStation 3, and a Wii. Why they had all this unneccesary stuff, nobody knew.

"What the heck?", I gasped. "They have all these?"

"Hey! Who knew?", Wizard asked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Again later, we entered a certain room that was as big as two basketball courts. On one side was a huge glass window. On the other side were thirteen black leather chairs, were the Organization supposedly sat.

"Death's Slow Approach.", Pollonaire read the plaque above the doorway we entered.

"Wonder what they do here?", asked Yoris.

"Spar with one another?", Goofy guessed.

"Most likely.", answered Riku. "Especially since Anarchy Force also lives here. They probably honed each other's abilities in this stage."

"Uh-huh.", I said, bored. "Let's look at the next room. We still have to find our way to the top."

KHKHKHKHKH

"A weapons vault?"

We located a room that had weapons of all kinds, some of them weapons of legend from countless worlds. Held up by various supports were the swords Excalibur, Masamune (not the one Sephiroth wields), Muramasa, and Murasame, the spear Longinus, the Mjöllnir (Thor's Hammer, but which Thor?), the shield Aegis, the bow Yoichi to name a few. For some reason, no firearms could be found.

"Anybody intersted in getting their hands on any of these?", Gregorio asked. We all stood there for a couple of seconds without an answer.

"Ah, fine. I prefer my own javelin anyway."

Part VI. Card Games Against Time

We crossed the Foyer of Unhappy Thoughts, wandering lost, and with the occasional fight against a few Nobodies.

"Dammit!", Ilsa complained as she pounded that last Dusk's head into a wall, eliminating it. "This is no time to be blindly wandering about."

"I agree with you.", said Fiorina as she dusted off her hands after dismissing her RefLuxGun. "Although it's interesting to see the inner life of the Organization. How can it be like this even though they supposedly don't have emotions?"

"Technically, Yen Sid said Nobodies don't have hearts.", Yoris reminded her. "Perhaps hearts aren't centers of emotion. Rather, they're centers of morality."

"What are you getting to, Yoris?", Sora asked as we reached a wedge-shaped room (The Grey Area) with one wall made entirely out of a giant window, out of which Kingdom Hearts can be seen floating in the distance. This room also had couches and tables spread around it.

"Never mind. Let's rest for a while."

"Okay."

With that, since walking the halls of a large Castle was tiring, we sat on the couches and lounged about. Some of us had our weapons out in case the Organization or Anarchy Force decide to lounge as well, only to find us here. I proceeded to continue reaadin the Secret Report.

**Secret Ansem Report 11 - **_I was reunited with some old friends at Castle Oblivion, but was unable to disclose my identity. If they knew the situation, they would likely try to stop me from carrying out my revenge. As much as I would dearly love to converse with them as in the old days…that is now but a hopeless dream. My friends have been fighting in the realm of darkness. Most likely they found their way there through Traverse Town. Like Castle Oblivion, that village also rests in the cleft between light and dark. It consists of the remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless. It is where those who have barely escaped the destruction of their worlds eventually find themselves. This "realm between" is quite unstable, with corridors of darkness appearing from time to time. Whenever a world disappears, some of its inhabitants must arrive here through these corridors. Surely Sora traveled these same corridors of darkness when he first came to Traverse Town. It seems my friends, fighting in the realm of darkness, appeared in Castle Oblivion through a corridor of darkness constructed by Organization XIII. My new allies, Riku and "Wizard", also effected his return via one of these corridors. They swore to me they would give their all for Sora. In fact, Sora's memories have been slow to return. Thus I have asked them to bring me another Sora—his Nobody. Even though he is under constant guard by one of Anarchy Force's "Rangers", we'll have to take him in. Sora is indispensable if I am to achieve my goal. I require the Keyblade-wielding hero to fly through the realm of light and defeat Organization XIII._

Once I finished reading, I noticed that there was a green beam connected to Kingdom Hearts.

"Riku?", I called for him. "What's that?"

"The King and DiZ—I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up."

"Who else is with them?"

"The Solar Boy and a certain figure in white."

"You know, when we were rescued by Maleficent and Xin, don't ask how and why, and we almost lost hope because we realized that eliminating Heartless with the Keyblade or the Guns of Light helped the Organization and Anarchy Force, I theorized that you two were preparing to backfire the Organization's plans.", Ilsa said. "Looks like I was half right. It's being backfired, however I think of it, but it's not you doing it right now."

It turned out that having our weapons out was a good idea since, all of a sudden, just as I put away the Secret Ansem Report, Luxord and Gold Ranger emerged from a Dark Corridor.

"We had ideas of getting a few moments of rest and recuperation, but it looks like got intruders in our place of lounging.", Luxord said as we immediately stood up and the rest without their weapons readied them, ready to fight.

"We were supposed to meet you at Havoc's Divide, but whatever.", Gold Ranger scowled. "You're here. We're taking you down."

As he then snapped his fingers, large cards rose and covered Riku, Wizard, Gregorio, Donald, Yoris, Goofy, Vitri, and Pollonaire. The three girls jumped out of the way in time and Sora and I were spared as well. The cards spun around the eight and accelerated. Gold Ranger then snapped his fingers again and the cards flew away, somehow taking our 'trapped' friends with them.

"You!", Sora yelled.

Just then, Ilsa invoked, "An Trestagh!"

Instantly, the seven of us (Sora, me, Kairi, Ila, Fiorina, Gold Ranger, and Luxord) were sucked in. When I came to, Luxord and Gold Ranger were in front of Sora and Kairi. Ilsa was behind them and Fiorina and I were at the back.

"The first to run out of time is the loser.", declared Gold Ranger as he turned Sora and Kairi into giant dice. This didn't happen with the Gamblers.

"And by the way, all of you share a time limit, so be careful when we strike you.", Luxord warned as Ilsa picked up the dice, which were surprisingly light. "Of course, Gold Ranger and I have the same handicap."

"But we're at a disadvantage.", argued Fiorina as a yellow number (1000 and decreasing) appeared above our heads.

"Life isn't fair, especially since you're at our home turf. More isn't always better, you know."

Ilsa chucked both dice that were Sora and Kairi at the time duo, but they defended with giant cards. Fiorina and I shot at them, but when the cards flipped, we saw fireball symbols, which shot such before disappearing. Immediately, Ilsa cast Reflega and the fireballs rebounded away. Just then, Gold Ranger appeared behind us and we had to play his game.

Four cards, one with an O, three with X's shuffled amongst one another. By impulse, Fiorina shot a card, which had an O. Gold Ranger cringed as HP balls came out of him (Their Time: 845 Our Time: 857).

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi returned to normal and as Luxord sent a couple of cards after them and Ilsa, the latter performed a Fastball Special and tossed the two, who ran across the cards and would have cut down Luxord together, had he not decided to transform himself into a card and summon more of them. For some reason I noted that, Gold Ranger's cards were the same design as Luxord's. The cards shuffled themselves around on the ground, then flipped up and circled the two. It did not take long for me to cut in and attack the card, forcing him to come out. (Their Time: 546 Our Time: 653)

"Hey! That's cheating!", Gold Ranger declared as he turned me into a giant card. It felt just like that time when we were trapped in cards back at the Old Mansion Entrance.

"Like you said, life ain't fair.", Fiorina said as she picked me up and tossed me straight for the Ranger. He didn't have time to defend himself as I came over fast. Fiorina followed with a flurry of shots. Meanwhile, Kairi was surrounded by cards (one having Luxord) and was holding a die that was Sora. She tossed the die for one of the cards, but she turned out to be 'wrong' and was turned into a die as well. (Their Time: 545 Our Time: 554)

As Fiorina left me to flip around, I suddenly returned to normal as Gold Ranger sent a plethora of cards after me, shuffling himself into it. Not having much time to spare, I took out a little cactus charm and called out, "SPIKY!"

Out of a white portal, a little cactus critter with rigid limbs stuck at 90 degree angles (a Cactuar), emerged, ready to shoot spikes. It then did just that, flipping the cards. Time and again, I had to defend him and myself against fire traps. Finally, by chance, I flipped the Gold Ranger, and then performed Aqua Splash, spraying him with water and freezing him in place. As I then followed up with Headshot after Headshot, my DirLuxGun's battery depleted. Seeing that, I took out the 'battery' I obtained from the Gullwings and recharged the DirLuxGun while Spiky fired its Needles. (Their Time: 468 Our Time: 442)

While that happened, Sora, back to normal, was playing 'find Luxord among the cards', a die that was Kairi in hand, while Ilsa fiddled with the Arpeggio, summoning water notes to hit the cards. Just then, the matrix changed and a lot of cards lay on the floor.

"Look who's on top of the game!", said Gold Ranger as he defrosted and joined Luxord. The two then disappeared into the cards. As the cards on the floor rose up to attack us, I also summoned the Simian Trio Heartfuls to pitch in and flip the cards. After a couple more seconds of flipping, we saw the cards that had the time duo in them. We all rushed in, but extra large cards surrounded Fiorina, blocking us out. Then, Kairi was surrounded likewise.

"Do you know the rules?", we heard Luxord ask.

There was nothing Sora, Ilsa, or I could do but wait for their response. Ten seconds later, after dismissing my summons, the cards shrunk and went straight to Kairi's and Fiorina's hands. The two then 'launched' them straight for the time duo, who took the blows.

"Don't think you completed the game just yet.", Luxord said as he and Gold Ranger staggered back. "I have yet another trick up my sleeve."

"Oh crud.", grumbled Ilsa. "Another Redux."

"Time Zord, emerge!", Gold Ranger cried out.

"Η προσωποποίηση του χρόνου!", Luxord incanted. "Chronos, the Personification of Time!"

There was a twinkle in the 'sky', and then two humongous mecha descended down to us. One of them seemed to have a 'Clock Punk' feeling to it, looked like an elderly person (long 'beard' and 'bald head'), and was adorned with clocks, both analog and digital (talk about Anachronism Stew). The other was like the rest of the Zords I faced before, only it had a bulky frame, was gold plated, and its head reminded me of Cogsworth's back at Beast's Castle.

Immediately, taking advantage of the fact that Kairi was distracted, I silently morphed into Parrot Ranger, and then I called down the Samurai Star Chopper. Kairi noticed me, and then shrugged it off. She was told that I had the ability to call upon an ally and switch places with him; she thinks the Parrot Ranger is another person.

Immediately, Sora decided to undergo Valor Form (with Ilsa), Kairi underwent Fusilier Drive with Fiorina, and as both of them jumped up to Chronos, I hopped in my Zord, changed it to its Megazord form, and confronted the Time Zord, which unsheathed a sword out of nowhere. As I was about to call up the Sting Blaster, the Time Zord put its hands on my Zord's shoulders and then I suddenly lost control of the Zord. Just then, the Gold Ranger appeared on screen.

"Instead of the usual buttkicking, we shall fight by playing a card game.", he proposed. "I decide on what we play."

"Let me guess…you're gonna gamble?"

"I'm not as lucky as Luxord, who is, after all, the Gambler of Fate. We shall be playing…Go Fish!"

"Go Fish?"

"Eights! You know how to play cards, right?"

"Uhh…I guess so. Klondike, Spider, Go Fish, Blackjack, Eights, Old Maid…"

"Good! Then let's get started!"

"How do we play if we're at different cockpits? Who'll be coming over?"

"No one. I have magic cards to do our game."

All of a sudden, playing cards appeared on my hand. They look like ordinary Bicycle™ playing cards, but their back design was of Gold Ranger's which is the same as Luxord's.

"So…shall we begin?", asked Gold Ranger.

"Like I have a choice?", I asked in return as I looked at my cards and began to play.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back outside, Sora and Kairi were making their way up Chronos by jumping off its body and the clocks the Redux was shooting to get to them, and in a few seconds, they made it to the top of the head, where Luxord had entered to 'pilot' his Redux. As they landed on what seems to be a platform based on a sundial, their Drive Forms expired and Fiorina and Ilsa reappeared next to Sora and Kairi. Once they found a suspicious opening that looed like a manhole, they opened the covering, and jumped in, girls first so Sora won't have the opportunity to look up any skirts. I mean…be indecent.

Seconds later, after Sora landed, he realized that they were in what looked like an ordinary living room complete with furniture, only everything, was made of stone. Not as if they were petrified, but as if they were crudely chiseled.

"Did you honestly think I would provide an simple pathway straight for my cockpit?", said Luxord from all round.

"Uhh…yeah?", Ilsa answered stupidly.

"Well your expectations are refuted. Now, time for all of you to die."

The four heard a snap of fingers and then Gambler Nobodies surrounded them. Also, the room began to change its appearance from what I came to conceive later (Ilsa has a photographic memory) as medieval, Renaissance, futuristic, Greek/Rome, Ice Age, Oriental, Steampunk, and Industrial. What's worse, from the 'windows' and doorway came out weapon attacks appropriate for the area's current 'era', be it arrows, gunshots, or lasers.

A couple of minutes passed, and the four were still fighting. At thie point, each of them already become a card or a die at least once already.

"Dammit!", cursed Sora as he tossed the card that was Ilsa at a Gambler. "How do you put a stop to this?"

"Whatever it is, Luxord sure won't tell us.", Fiorina replied as she chucked the die that was Kairi and bowled it over three Gamblers and followed up with a Taiyou.

KHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile, Gold Ranger and I were still at our card game.

"Got any Sevens?", I asked.

"Go Fish!", replied Gold Ranger. Upon saying that, a card appeared on my hand and I saw that it was a Seven.

I showed it to him and said, "Got what I asked for!"

He was promptly 'zapped' by a hidden surge of power. Whenever one of us wasn't answered by "Go Fish!" whenever we asked for a card, the one asked gets hurt ccording to the rules. When it came to any 'four in a kind' (I think it was called a book), a serious blow was done to the other player, throwing him off his seat. I got two 'books' already but Gold Ranger had four.

"Isn't this thing a little ridiculous?", I asked. "Any Twos?"

"What's ridiculous?", replied Gold Ranger as he showed his Twos, which disappeared from his hands and appeared into mine. He was promptly zapped as I 'formed' yet another 'book'. "Ow."

"Playing card games when we should be sworn enemies? Any Sevens?"

"We're not that; we're merely on different sides in a war. Go Fish."

"Ugh. Why are you even helping the Organization?"

"Personally, I don't give a damn about them. Any Kings?"

"Go Fish."

"It's Black Ranger who is the power-hungry one. Got what I asked for!"

"Ahh! Why am I even talking to you like this?"

"I don't know. Third Base. Any Sixes?"

"I'm making that my catchphrase, y'know. Ow!" Gold Ranger had 'formed' another 'book'.

"Wasn't it 'As if…'? Any Fours?"

"That's Xigbar's. Go Fish."

"Oww… Well, I heard that you cut Cyan Ranger some slack."

"Oh fine, you'll be off easy as well for telling me more about the Organization. Any Twos?"

"Thank you very much. Go Fish."

KHKHKHKHKH

After who knows how long, which was actually nine minutes, but felt longer, Kairi managed to find out how to end the challenge as she struck her Keyblade on the middle of the room, cracking the floor open, and sending her, Sora, Ilsa, and Fiorina plummenting down.

Eventually, they landed on a glass floor, which kept them off the giant analog clock beneath it. Luxord was standing over the '12'.

"I see you managed to infiltrate my cockpit.", Luxord said. "Because of that, you leave me with no alternative."

Luxord raised his hands in the air and suddenly, the 'clock' platform the five were on was somehow warped outside the Redux. Chronos now overlooked them. My Zord and Gold Ranger's stood a short distance away.

"Wait a second!", Sora gasped. "I thought Time was your power!"

"It is. This is just one of my talents I could use while my Redux is out. Now, prepare to feel my wrath!"

Immediately, the area around the 'clock' platform began to spin. Or rather, the 'clock' platform began to spin, yet nobody seemed to fall off. Just then, giant cards enclosed the entire platform.

"Now, let's get dangerous!" Luxord said as he shuffled himself into the cards and fire blasts exited from some of them. Immediately, the four of them went to the defensive as they reflected the blasts right at the cards. However, none seem to hit where Luxord was. Just then, he changed tactics and the cards then began to surround the four of them individually.

"Your demise is inevitable.", Luxord laughed from among the cards.

"Darn it.", said FIorina as she was pushed down by fire blasts. "If only Gregorio were here, he would find Luxord in an instant. Rael, we need your help."

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the Go Fish game, Gold Ranger and I had both had five 'books' each. Also, the pile we drew our cards from was wearing thin.

"Any Queens?", I asked as I held two of them and a Four.

"Go Fish.", answered Gold Ranger, holding four cards. I drew a Four. "Any Eights?"

"Go Fish." Gold Ranger drew a card. "Any Fours?" Gold Ranger sighed as he gave two of his Fours to me. This earned me another 'book'. "Any Queens?" Gold Ranger gave me the card he just drew. "Any Queens?"

"That's all you got, right? Go Fish."

Sighing, I drew a card and, to my surprise, it was a Queen. I showed it to Gold Ranger and he grasped his head in disbelief and took another blow. Now that I scored seven 'books', it was evident that I was the winner. As the cards disapeared from my hand, my Zord was released from the Time Zord's grip as it exploded in places.

"Even though you said you weren't, you did gamble.", I thought as the Zord exploded. A little bubble remained and flew all the way inside. I saw it had the now-demorphed Gold Ranger, who wore a plaid pattern polo with a green undershirt, jeans, sneakers, and a jester's hat. Unsurprisingly, he looked like Luxord, but without the stubble and the earring.

I promptly took out the Delta Device, accused him (accordingly) of conspiring with Luxord to terrorize Port Royal and meddling with cursed gold. Like always, he was 'contained'. Just then, my Zord had to 'leave' and I jumped out before it took off and disappeared. As I descended, I demorphed, and then switched to Ultimatum Mode so I can deal with Chronos.

As I made my way to where Luxord was imprisoning my friends, I cast Matra Magic, sending a number of magic spheres at the cards. I then followed with Rockshatter, summoning a boulder, and then breaking it into numerous rocks toward the mass of cards. Next, I cast Firaga Burst, shooting a large fireball into the air that rained down small fireballs over the area.

All those attacks destroyed the cards that were pummeling Sora, Ils, and Fiorina with fire attacks. In the middle of the platform (and the three) was Luxord, burnt and battered by my onslaught. I quickly pulled my companions together (my strength increased in this form) and I cast Curaga on them.

"Don't think victory is within your grasp just yet, Gunner of Light!", boasted Luxord, who was obviously losing his cool. "Chronos! Eliminate them all with extreme prejudice!"

Chronos did as told as it launched clock discs at us. My planes gunned them down as I cast Energy straight for Chronos. These attacks pierced the Redux and delivered massive damage. I then performed Solar Matrix, stopping everyone's sense of time and my planes delivered multiple shots on Luxord. Suddenly, the matrix began to fall apart and so did Chronos. Before we knew it, we were back at the Grey Area.

"You play the game quite well.", Luxord admitted as he then defended himself with cards. Ilsa charged and punched at it. This only pushed him back. Fiorina jumped up and attempted to snipe the Gambler of Fate from above, but he blocked the opening with another card. I gestured to Sora, who then rushed forward. Kairi followed and they both slashed right through the cards. The cards disappeared and Luxord slumped on one knee. For some reason, I was unsure of the hits did connect.

"How could you…Roxas…", he gasped.

"That's SORA!", Sora corrected as the Gambler of Fate faded away into darkness. Just then, for some reason, I took out the card that contained Gold Ranger.

"Here.", he said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, eight of his cards glided into our view. They then flipped and from them emerged Riku, Wizard, Gregorio, Donald, Yoris, Goofy, Vitri, and Pollonaire. These cards then disappeared.

"You guys okay?", Fiorina and Wizard asked at the same time.

"We're okay.", Riku answered the Eyrie.

"Yeah! No worries.", Sora assured Wizard. "Let's keep moving."

"I'm with you there.", I said. "We wouldn't want Saïx to show up next."

With that, the thirteen of us left the Grey Area.

-some outdated entries-

**Xaldin Droftrah**

Organization XIII's Number III. He sought the Beast's Heartless and Nobody in order to acquire Kingdom Hearts.

He was a master of wind who wielded six lances—but he met his end at the hands of Sora.

**Green Ranger**

Xaldin's 'partner', so to speak. Thanks to him, we found out that Anarchy Force has a different agenda from the Organization, being beings with hearts and all.

After a tough battle, he was finally stopped.

-and some updated ones-

**Demyx Nosrac**

Organization XIII's Number IX. He used a type of instrument called a "sitar" to control water...and he was actually harder than we expected.

Demyx was under orders to "liberate Sora's true disposition" while surveying the world of Olympus and was finally vanquished during the Battle of X000 Heartless.

(A/N: Seriously, Demyx is a really tough boss in Kingdom Hearts II.)

**Xigbar Retexe**

Organization XIII's Number II. Nothing else about him has come to light.

He vanished, leaving Sora with naught but puzzling words. Apparently Organization members can use the darkness to come and go as they please.

**Purple Ranger**

Xigbar's Ranger partner.

He and Xigbar once messed with us in Land of Dragons and, with Argentum, dispatched the Storm Rider Heartless to extract hearts. He and Xigbar were finally apprehended in the Castle That Never Was, their stronghold.

**Luxord Oenroc**

Organization XIII's Number X, a gambler who can manipulate time.

Having shaken Sora and his companions with wily words, Luxord entertained himself by drawing them into a game-like battle.

In Port Royal, Luxord used Heartless and the cursed medallions to conduct experiments on the Organization's behalf and collect hearts.

**Gold Ranger**

Luxord's Ranger partner. He had hinted that not only do they know about the Keyblade, but they may know things about Sora himself. Are they playing mind tricks, or is there some truth in their words?

Regardless, we took him down and he was contained.

**Ansem Heartking, the Wise**

The man who called himself "DiZ" and dressed his face in bandages to conceal it, now revealed to be none other than Ansem the Wise.

The true Ansem once studied hearts and the Heartless, but soon ceased his research for fear of disrupting the order of the worlds. But his apprentice Xehanort betrayed him, robbing Ansem of his discoveries and pride.

Since that time, Ansem was driven by vengeance - but when he saw Riku go so far as to give up his physical form to help Sora, he had a change of heart.


	34. Chapter 67: Further Up the Castle

nightelf37: I wonder who could be a good 'voice actor' for Xin?

Django: I haven't a clue.

nightelf37 just looked dumbly.

Django: By the way, I'm not the Solar Boy who has fought vampires in the past and once became a vampire. That was my ancestor.

nightelf37: If your GunDelSol is a Gun of Light, why does it stick around in a holster rather than be summonable from nowhere like the others?

Django: Blame that on your 'Real World' counterpart. He put it in just because—

nightelf37: In most places, guns are worthless, I know. I'm sure he put in the guns so it would not be so. By the way, any chance we'll be seeing a 'Sabata' in the next fic?

Django: You can count on that.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Chapter 67: Further Up The Castle

Part I. More Random Rooms

After encountering an insanely massive horde of Nobodies, for some reason, instead of just pounding them down as always, we fled to a certain room and closed the door.

"Wait a second! Why are we running away?", Wizard pointed out.

"Honestly, I don't know either.", Sora replied.

Meanwhile, I did a once-over of the room we were in and saw that there were plenty of books.

"I think we're in the Library.", Yoris guessed

"Ya think?", Gregorio replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's look around.", Wizard suggested.

We all silently agreed and browsed the many books. Some of them were too complex. Others were too interesting to leave behind. In particular, as I wasn't in my world, I felt free to nick some books into my bag, which seemed to be able to carry more stuff than it should. I think I noted that once before.

"The Truth about Naminé, by Vexen Rednalloh."

I turned to see Fiorina pick up a certain book. She then opened it and browsed it.

"This looks interesting.", she commented. "I want to read it some more."

"Then let's take it.", I suggested. She looked at me in shock. "Come on, we're in the enemy's base." I then winked at her.

(A/N: I know this may be a bit OOC, but if the opportunity arises, even I steal.)

"Oh, okay. But only because I want to know more about Naminé."

KHKHKHKHKH

After taking in information (and books) from the Library, we continued on and after a couple more skirmishes to collect Drive Orbs for Sora, we found ourselves in a room with a giant computer. Yoris immediately went to it and started accessing the information. As we went over beside him, I also noticed that among the numerous ports, there was also a Universal Series Bus port.

"This is taking 'Universal' in USB a little too literally.", I thought.

"Hmm…I recognize some of this stuff.", the Jubjub mulled as he accessed files and hacked through passwords. Just then, I saw Pollonaire take out a flash drive (!) and plug it into the USB port.

"Can you copy down all of the information?", the Shoyru asked.

"Sure thing.", Yoris replied as he started working on it.

"Can a small flash drive contain so much information?", I asked Pollonaire as numerous files were copied.

"Don't worry. I got a couple more of those things, and they hold in more than those in your world."

"Hey! It's Castle Oblivion!", Yoris gasped. "I'm copying this down!"

I turned to the screen to see a picture of said Castle. I also managed to glimpse on information concerning our adventures there as well as a few on Riku's. There was also additional information on Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. Just then, Yoris stumbled on something called the Replica Project.

"So that's how our replicas were made…", RIku and Wizard said at the same time.

As Yoris browsed further, I took note of one particular replica named Xion. This piqued my attention as this one was able to use the Keyblade like Roxas. I asked the Jubjub to copy that information and he decided "Why not?" In addition to all that stuff, there was also info concerning what the Organization did while Roxas was in it.

(A/N: In short, the events of 358/2 Days.)

A few minutes passed, just as Yoris copied information about how the Power Rangers Anarchy Force came to ally with the Organization, I noticed something and asked Yoris to stop there. He conceded and I saw a picture of a certain creature surrounded by members of the Organization and bound in black tendrils.

This creature seemed to resemble something between a dragon, a pleasiosaur, and a bird. It had blue jet plane-like wings, ridge-shaped features on its rear, a red triangle-shaped ring on its chest, somewhat flat triangle ears, narrow red eyes, and white arms with banded blue markings, and a blue face with a gray teardrop-shaped mark on it. The rest of its body was gray.

I then realized that it was the last Pokémon to locate as they all represented one Type. This represented the Dragon-Type. This was…Latios.

"Is this yet another one of those 'Pokémon' you were tasked by Chosen One to return?", Vitri asked.

"Yeah. He's the last one."

"Last?"

"I already returned sixteen others already. A Manaphy for Water. A Haunter for Ghost. A Delibird for Ice. Pidgeot for Flying. Bayleef for Grass. Baltoy for Ground. Bonsly for Rock. Porygon for Normal. Magneton for Electric. Metagross for Steel. Ninetales for Fire. Absol for Dark. Gulpin for Poison. Wurmple for Bug. Chingling for Psychic. Lucario for Fighting. This Latios stands for Dragon."

Everybody else just looked at me blankly. "Sorry if none of you understood.", I continued. "In any case, in a dream, Chosen One told me to 'return' them all home. From what I see here, Latios has been captured by the Organization for some reason. Apparently, he was powerful enough for them to need more than one member to take him down. He must be in the castle somewhere. We must find him!"

"I'm with you there!", Sora agreed. "Who knows what other creatures they have captured!"

"My, my. It looks like we got some hackers.", a familiar voice said.

"Vexen?", Ilsa gasped.

"Not exactly."

Out of Corridors of Darkness, eleven figures appeared. And they all looked exactly like Vexen. Then, eleven more figures appeared, and they looked like Vexen as well. This happened two more times, revealing 44 replicas.

"These must be the failed Vexen Replicas.", Yoris guessed, having read the project.

"Correct." said one of the Replicas.

"Now, you shall all die.", said another.

"So quickly?", Pollonaire asked. "I thought you guys usually make some sort of banter before battle."

"We're failures."

"We don't have that sort of quirk."

"If you're failures, then I bet you should be easier than Vexen!", Donald said as he took out his staff.

"I wouldn't think so.", Riku argued. "His Replica of me was no piece of cake."

"Same goes for mine.", Wizard agreed.

"Charge!" Suddenly, all the Vexen Replicas jumped straight for us. Instantly, I performed Fire Wall, barring them from us.

"Whoa!", I gasped. "From what I remembered, Vexen was rather cowardly!"

"You got that right!", Gregorio agreed as he leaped over my now lowering Fire Wall to try and impale one of the clones, but it put up its shield and then swatted him off to the side, sending him right at some more Replicas. Before any of those could freeze him, Yoris assaulted them with fire balls. Fiorina and Kairi got the message and started attacking too. Before we knew it, general melee ensued.

After five minutes, all the Vexen Replicas were eliminated, and for some reason, not only did they leave their coats behind, but we managed not to wreck the computer while we're at it.

"Now why did the Coats drop down like that?", Kairi wondered.

"In any case, we should save some of these in case we have to cross any Corridors of Darkness.", Pollonaire said as he picked up some of them, folded them up, and stuffed them into my bag.

I thanked Pollonaire, then said, "Now let's find that Latios."

"Right.", everyone chorused.

"And who knows what other rooms we may find?", Donald added.

KHKHKHKHKH

A couple more minutes passed, and after finding a bathroom stall ("Does Larxene use the this stall like the others?", wondered Ilsa as we took a break.), a swimming pool ("I wonder if Demyx 'rocked the stage' here?", I thought), a circular room with thirteen chairs of varying heights (Where Nothing Gathers), a regular conference room ("Most likely for Anarchy Force to use.", remarked Vitri.), and a sauna, of all things. Eventually, we found an Electric Room, where all the devices powering the Castle lay.

"Maybe this Latios is here?", Goofy guessed.

"Most likely. I'd guess that a powerful Pokémon like him would be stored here for his energy."

"Like that magnet creature in Hollow Bastion?", Yoris asked.

"Don't you mean Radiant Garden?", Donald replied.

"I was talking about the castle, not the town."

"Oh."

"Pretty much.", I answered Yoris. We made our way past the dangerous stuff. Just then, Wizard noticed something and pointed it out to me. It seemed to look like a miniature sun. For some reason, we didn't get roasted from being close to it and neither did the other electrical equipment.

"What is it?", I asked.

"What say you you recharge that battery of yours and your DirLuxGun?"

"Umm, my DirLuxGun absorbs only direct light. Well, I could still try."

I took out my battery, called out my DirLuxGun and exposed it to the 'sun'. In an instant, both were recharged.

"I wonder where the blueprints of that thing are?", Fiorina thought to herself out loud. Suddenly, she started clutching her head and crouched.

"What's wrong?", Sora gasped.

"I'm hearing…somebody's voice. And I'm seeing—"

Suddenly, we all heard a voice. "Who's there? Are you here to help me?"

"Is that you, Latios?", I thought.

"You know who I am?"

"Other than some stuff we found at your captors' computer, I know a few things, but not the fact you know telepathy."

"I never needed that power when I was still alive."

"But aren't you alive?"

"For some reason, I don't know why this happened to me after I sacrificed myself to save Alto Mare."

"Alto Mare?"

"Never mind. I will guide you to my location."

With that, Latios stopped communicating with us. However, we then somehow knew where to go. Thirty seconds later, we made our way to where a giant glass capsule lay. Inside it was Latios and he seemed to be under a state of hibernation.

"How do we get him out?", Riku asked.

"Simple. Break the glass.", Sora declared.

"What about whatever air may be inside with Latios?", Ilsa argued. "He could be in a vacuum for all we know and breaking the glass may suck in the shards and hurt him."

"Worry not about that.", Latios thought-spoke to us from within the capsule. "I can protect myself."

Everyone then brought out their weapons and prepared to attack the glass casing. I, however, decided to hold onto a railing, just in case. Ilsa, Goofy, and Gregorio stood back as they don't have any ranged abilities (well, Goofy could throw his shield but that isn't exactly practical).

Vitri, Yoris, and Donald pummeled the glass with freezing attacks (the former using the Blizzard Balls we received from the Twilight Town kids). Sora, Kairi, and Riku then tossed their Keyblades right on the frozen spot (Strike Raid), and Pollonaire did likewise with his lightsaber. At about the same time, Fiorina and Wizard fired away at the frozen spot. As expected, a crack was made and the glass shattered.

As I thought, the inside was a vacuum and everything not nailed on to something started to get sucked in. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pollonaire, and Gregorio thrust their weapons into the ground and everybody else held to them for dear life. A few seconds later, it was over and Latios came out. At the same moment, No. 7 of the Mushrooms XIII appeared.

"Congratulations, Rael.", it said. "Thanks to you, all seventeen Pokémon have been liberated. You should return Latios to his world with the 'Pokéballs' I gave you."

"Wait.", Latios 'said'. "Before I return home, which I know I will, I'd like to give you this."

In front of Latios appeared a blue sphere that seemed to have a swirl of colors reminding me of both the deep sea and outer space at the same time. As it then flew to my hands, I saw that it also had a chain on it.

"Hey, a Summon Charm.", I gasped.

"As a token of gratitude for rescuing me, I grant you this Soul Dew Charm. If you ever need my assistance, call out my name and I shall come. Now, I am ready to return home."

"Okay.", I said as I took out my last 'Pokéball'. I aimed it at Latios and 'caught' it. As usual, the ball moved in my hand and blinked red. A few seconds later, it stopped and disappeared.

"And now it's time for me to offer you a gift.", No. 7 said as it gave me a pendant with triangle containing three symbols. The first was the Pokéball symbol, the second was a black star in front of a white square, and the third was a…hunny pot. "Someday, this will come in handy."

"Isn't that phrase used too many times?", I asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. Thank you for the gift."

"You seem to be lost. Allow me to direct you to the right place."

No. 7 then opened a Corridor of Darkness and we all crossed it without hesitation, but not without donning the Black Coats we got from the Vexen Replicas first. For some reason, it was a long path, so I decided to read the Secret Ansem Report.

**Secret Ansem Report 12** **-** _Apart from Naminé, Nobodies retain their memories of their time as humans, but Sora's Nobody, Roxas, has lost Sora's memories. This is likely because Sora's time as a Heartless was short, having recovered his heart and returned to his human form soon after leaving behind Roxas, his Nobody. It would seem Roxas is much like Naminé. Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, but came into being via Sora's body and soul. Likewise, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but was left behind because Sora's Heartless regained human form using Kairi's heart instead of his own. It may be that Sora's memories are slow to return because the half of him that Roxas is still lacking. I must convert Roxas into data and return him to Sora. As a member of Organization XIII, it was exceedingly difficult to bring Roxas in, especially with that White Ranger. Having lost to Roxas once, Riku laid everything on the line and used the power of darkness in their second battle, only just managing to bring Roxas back with him. But Organization XIII grows ever nearer. Here, Twilight Town, is where Roxas was reborn as a Nobody. This is where Roxas first encountered Organization XIII and joined its ranks. They and Anarchy Force are bound to search this place thoroughly. First I shall convert all of Twilight Town into data and construct a "world duplicate" in Sora's memories. I shall place Roxas within that world to live out his days and regain those memories. There is little time. The Organization's schemes must be making steady progress as well. And who knows what Anarchy Force might be planning._

Just as I finished reading, I saw that No. 7 was gone and that we were now at a different room.

Part II. Ransacking the Organization

We were now at the Proof of Existence, Organization XIII's 'graveyard'. A considerably small room compared to the enormity of The Castle That Never Was. It was an odd triangular shaped room with three levels descending down and out, where a circular archway lead out of the room. And each level had a high-tech, almost keyhole shaped 'tombstones' that had a small blue-glowing gateway. Each member's tombstone had a silhouette of that member's weapon and their codename just below that. The tombstones seemed to be connected to their respective member, and while that member was alive, the tombstone's center glowed the blue color and red if they were dead. Only two seemed to be blue.

Since we 'entered' the room from the bottom entrance, we saw Xigbar and Xaldin's tombstones on the first level and on the left and right sides respectively. On the second level, below Xigbar's left side, were Vexen and Lexaeus's tombstones and below that were Axel's, Demyx's and Luxord's. While on Xaldin's right side, on the second level, were Zexion's and Saïx's tombstones and the third level had Marluxia's, Larxene's and Roxas's tombstones. Xemnas didn't seem to have a tombstone, but The top entrance/exit circular archway of the room bore a number 'I' at the top, and it led to Xemnas's favorite place; The Altar of Naught. A sign saying 'This Way to the Altar of Naught' said so.

"Hmm…what should we do here?", wondered Sora as we took off our coats, except for Riku.

"How about we check out where each of these portals lead?", Gregorio suggested. "One of these should be where Saïx is waiting. Let's check out Vexen's first."

"Uhh…wouldn't checking Saïx's first be the logical choice?", Goofy asked.

"Oh, all right. Let's split up!"

KHKHKHKHKH

Vexen's tombstone portal led to a laboratory of some kind. It was cold in this room. Random and seemingly useless machines decorated the light-blue walls of Vexen's lab. Several lab tables were strewn about the seemingly never-ending lab as Sora, Kairi, and I walked around, looking for random stuff. For some reason, Kairi and I were holding hands again; she was probably scared. We walked around the very blue and depressing lab and saw unfinished chemical projects and Vexen's supercomputer; S. M. A. R. T. Y. - P. A. N. T. S.

"I wonder what it means…", Kairi wondered.

"I haven't a clue and I couldn't care less.", I replied.

"Eww.", Sora shuddered as we walked into the area where Vexen may have done dissections. Rotting corpses were littered on lab tables and their dried blood was flaked across the floor. We could almost puke on the spot. Suddenly, Kairi saw something In the far corner that made her faint. Sora turned to see—

"NO! POOH!"

He ran over to the table and saw a bleeding mass of fluff and yellow strips. It was almost unrecognizable, but he recognized the face.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE VEXEN FOR THIS! I WISH HE WOULD COME BACK SO I COULD—"

Suddenly, it all digitally disappeared. I had found a certain button and touched it.

"Don't worry about that.", I told him as I walked over to him, although I was scared out of my mind as well from the blood. "You know real well that Pooh is okay in the Hundred Acre Wood. This is probably an Alternate Universe Pooh. It goes to show what a sick freak Vexen is. Although only I would remember it since that was at Castle Oblivion."

"He was that immoral?"

"Yes. He was. How could he? Let's keep looking. And wake up Kairi."

KHKHKHKHKH

Fiorina and Pollonaire crossed Marluxia's portal, which led to an extremely tidy room that had a white rose motif (like in Castle Oblivion) and a white-and-cyan tile floor. Marluxia's bed was covered on all four sides by a pale, see-through curtain, was perfectly made and covered with black and pick decorative throw pillows. Each throw pillow was embroidered with different colored lettering, some labeled with different labels like 'Marluxia', 'Graceful Assassin', and other words that neither Neopet dared say due to their code.

A vanity mirror laid at the far end of the room, seated up against the wall and edged with more flower themes. Across the top of the desk, just below the mirror, were various hair-care products, face products and other fashion-related stuff.

"Hmm…I think some friends of mine could use these.", Fiorina said as she collected everything on the shelf.

"You're quite into fashion, aren't you?", Pollonaire asked.

"You only found out about that now? Is there any other reason you would think why I put on blue eye shadow even during our Yooyuball games?"

"…Good point."

KHKHKHKHKH

Riku and Vitri were investigating Axel's room, which was filled with motifs of fire. There were also pictures of him with Roxas and, for some reason, the Replica named Xion.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm getting a feeling I once knew this girl.", Riku mulled.

"The replica named Xion?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's nice to hear about your small trip down memory lane, but let's go look for stuff to take. Heheh."

"I'm not interested."

"Fine with me."

Vitri walked off to find items worth nicking. Had he looked under the bed, he would have seen that in a secluded corner was a small Story Crew brand device. But he didn't and when he was done, he and Riku left the room.

(A/N: This device is why Riku gets a fleeting memory of Xion, despite the fact that everybody was supposed to forget her after she ceased to exist. The Story Crew witnessed and chronicled the events of 358/2 Days, and also protected their data from being deleted. How else would this be known to us, huh? (-: )

KHKHKHKHKH

Wizard, Ilsa, and Goofy checked out Lexaeus' room, which was rather plain. There were some weights, though.

"Hey, wanna try one of those?", Wizard asked Ilsa.

"Sure. Why not?"

Ilsa approached one of the weights and tried to lift it.

"Man, this is heavy!", she grunted as she managed to get it off the ground.

"Wow. Lexaeus must've been really strong.", Goofy remarked as the Ixi exercised.

"Figures. Back when we were at Castle Oblivion, Riku, Ilsa, and I faced him and Brown Ranger in the basements.", Wizard explained as he looked around. "Even though we won, when Riku rushed to finish off Lexaeus, the latter swung his 'tomahawk' at the former, sending him straight to the ceiling!"

"Really?", gasped Goofy.

"That's right."

"Let's take the weights.", Ilsa suggested as she put them down. "Who knows that metal or alloy is used for these?"

"How is Rael supposed to hold THAT in his bag?"

"I just remembered that I have something that teleports whatever I want straight to my room."

"For situations like this?"

"You know it!"

"Okay."

KHKHKHKHKH

A few minutes later, we all gathered again at the Proof of Existence.

"What did you guys get?", I asked, carrying a handful of research papers, hoping it might be of good use for whatever research team the Neopets Agency may have.

"We only found some weights to be interesting in Lexaeus' room.", Wizard said as he took out a disc-like device.

"Zexion's was the Library, so we checked out Saïx's and found some moonstones and a strange orb that seemed to be absorbing the light Kingdom Hearts is emitting.", Gregorio reported as the device was set on the ground.

"I decided to take Marluxia's vanity kit.", Fiorina declared as the device was turned on, creating a little wormhole.

"We found some treasure in Axel's room.", Vitri said as he dumped his loot into the wormhole along with the others, which sucked in the stuff. "And pictures of him, that boy named Roxas, and the replica Xion."

"Wanna keep lookin' for more?", Gregorio suggested after closing the device.

"Fine with me.", Wizard sighed. "We may find something useful while we're at it."

KHKHKHKHKH

Wizard and I made our way to Demyx's room, which was themed blue and water. The second we stepped in, music began to play. It was a tune I knew too well; it was from my favorite idol singers; the Pichi Pichi Pitch.

_Now Playing: "Legend of Mermaid"_

(A/N: Who said it had to be from the 'Real World'? I just love the animé Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, by the way.)

"Wow! I love this music!", I squealed like an avid fan, for some reason. I was never like this back home.

"Who knew?", Wizard said as he did a once-over of the room. The room was full of stuff related to music and water, ranging from instruments to ornaments to plush toys. There was even stuff related to "Horse Radish", "Popular Culture", and "How Sea Horses Have Babies". For some reason.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete_

"Hmm…I wonder what kind of character Demyx was.", Wizard mulled to himself.

_tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

"I don't really know.", I replied. "But I can't shake the feeling that, hope against hope, we might meet him again someday."

"No way."

_Yoake mae kikoeta merodi_

"Now how did Demyx get this music? There are only two ways I can conceive."

"What could they be?", Wizard asked me.

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

"One, either he got this music from my world somehow, or perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps he came from or visited that world where those idols reside?"

_Higashi no sora e to (sora e to)_

"What? How could you know of songs from another world?"

_habataku toritachi_

"It because of something concerning my home world."

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

"My world is conneted to Neopia by means I cannot explain.", I continued.

"I know about that one.", Wizard interrupted. "But what's the connection with THAT world?"

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

"We're 'connected' to plenty of other worlds in more or less the same way."

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

"The world where these idols live in is no different.", I continued.

_ai wo tsutaerutame_

"Whoa. Who knew?", was all Wizard could say after a second of silence.

_inochi ga mata umareru_

He then noticed two certain devices on a shelf. "Hey, what's that?"

_Nanatsu no kuni no merodia_

I turned to look and saw a blue device docked on a speaker-like machine. It was an iPod on an iPod dock.

"An iPod!", I gasped. "So that's where the music is coming from."

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo_

"Wanna take it?", Wizard suggested.

"Where are the earphones first?"

_tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

"There."

I looked behind the dock and saw the white earphones there, neatly wrapped up.

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Okay. Demyx's iPod is mine now.", I declared as I took the earphones, then took the iPod. Since it was removed, the music stopped.

"Satisfied now?", Wizard asked me as I stowed the stuff into my bag.

"Yup."

KHKHKHKHKH

Gregorio and Yoris were now in Xaldin's room. They didn't bother memorizing what it looked like as they suddenly went 'out of character' and went straight for the stuff.

"This looks like a promising set of knives." Yoris declared.

"I'm getting all of his lances."

"My family could use this!"

At a rafter above, a rookie Book Troop member snickered as he accomplished causing 'OOC moments'.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi and Riku investigated Xigbar's room. Everything was a mess. Half of the furniture was upside down, a few were even sideways, although some were right-side up.

"I guess due to Xigbar's demise, his powers over space in this room went away with him.". Riku guessed.

"I wonder what could be found in this dump?", Kairi wondered when something suddenly caught her eye. It was a little pink device, wrapped in a white cord; A little pink iPod (as I called it when Kairi asked me later what it was) wrapped in its white earphones. Connected to this iPod via cord was a black device that had solar panels pointed to Kingdom Hearts.

"We better get going soon.", Riku said as he took notice of the green beam that was still there. "Who knows if that Kingdom Hearts Encoder is really working. I hope the King, Chosen One, and the Solar Boy can hold off anyone who tries to attack them."

While he thought all that, Kairi picked up the iPod and its 'charger'. She then found a closet and when she opened it, it was empty, save for empty racks that should've held loads and loads of guns. In the middle of it was a note that said "All the guns here have been stolen by Carl. ~Mrfipp"

"Come on, Kairi.", Riku called out to her. "I wonder what made us think wasting time taking stuff from our enemies was a good idea."

KHKHKHKHKH

Vitri and Pollonaire were now at Luxord's room, which looked like a casino and was miraculously still running.

"No, Vitri.", Pollonaire said before his companion could say anything. "I don't want you squandering our hard-earned munny on these."

"What if there's a rare and useful item up for grabs in one of these?"

"…Let me see it, then I'll consider it."

"Okay."

The two of them split up to look for stuff. As Pollonaire bypassed a table with a couple of ornate dice, something else caught his 'attention'. He could sense something he ha wanted for a long time. To be honest, he never thought he would find some. However, the items seem to be protected by a slots machine. There was also a small, rectangular black object among the prizes.

"Hmm…", Pollonaire thought as he whistled for Vitri to come over.

"What is it, Sir Pollonaire?", the Gelert asked.

"Let's try and get the Zune and lightsabers in this machine."

"Uhh…okay."

KHKHKHKHKH

Ilsa and Fiorina were at Roxas' room. Unlike the others, it was as plain as a room could be; a bed, a closet, a shelf, and other stuff. There was a safe, though.

"Wanna see what's inside?", Ilsa asked Fiorina.

"Sure. I could practice my lock-picking.", the Eyrie agreed as she took some out. "Oh, wait! It uses that combination lock. If only Gregorio was here."

"Did somebody call for me?", he asked as he came over.

"Nice timing, Gregorio. Could you try and open this? And where's Yoris?"

"Sure. It's what I do best.", the Meerca said as he got to work. "As for Yoris, he's at the Proof of Existence."

A few seconds later, he opened the safe and they saw that what was inside it was—

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and forty-six munny.", Gregorio said. "And a few precious stones, too."

"Score!", Ilsa whooped.

KHKHKHKHKH

We all finally returned to the Proof of Existence with our loot. Yoris had with him a rack of knives from Xaldin. Sora, Donald, and Goofy found a few precious stones. Pollonaire found a pair of lightsabers (and real ones at that) and a Zune. The girls and Gregorio found 999,946 munny and some more precious stones. I got an iPod and Kairi got one too. And a solar charger to go along with it.

"Are we done with this?", Riku asked.

"Thankfully, we are.", Gregorio said. "I wonder what gave us that idea, anyway?"

At some corner was a Story Crew member, who snickered from this. I took notice because he revealed himself to me, but told me to keep his presence quiet. For some reason, I chose to obey.

"I can sense Saïx.", Riku suddenly said. "He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too."

"That's good to hear.", Yoris said. "Where to go?"

"That way."

We turned to an exit other than the one leading to the "Altar of Naught". It led to "Addled Impasse". We then made our way across it.

Part III. Power of the Moon

We found ourselves walking down a hallway with a 'fence' on our left and a castle wall on our right. We made our way across it and made our way to a large chamber with a large window. Standing in the distance, looking at Kingdom Hearts, were Saïx and Silver Ranger. Upon hearing us approach, they turned around and the former smiled, although I'm sure the latter was doing likewise behind the visor.

"We've been waiting for you.", Silver Ranger said with a chuckle as they both summoned giant swords, although Saïx's looked rather different.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece…Roxas.", Saïx told Sora.

"That's really getting old!"

Donald and Goofy stood in front of him and the former agreed, "Yeah! He's Sora!"

Saïx just raised his claymore and when he tilted it ninety degrees, its front end became super-sharp and both got ready to fight.

"Different name, same fate.", Saïx merely answered as he thrust his claymore forward and sent a wave of vibration right for us. It also shot a rather powerful gale. This sent Riku and the Neopets flying right back into the hallway. Just before they could get back, a Beehive Barrier blocked them out, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and me to deal with them.

"Can you feel it, the moon's power?", Saïx said as he rose to the air. "Moon, shine down!"

Suddenly, he grews bestial, with glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs. Beside him, Silver Ranger started to emit a blue aura.

"Do you still think Nobodies are emotionless?", I jokingly asked Sora.

"Of course I do! They're Nobodies!"

"Then what state do you think he's in, if not anger?"

"Pay attention!", Silver Ranger cut in as he sent a shockwave right at Kairi. I immediately got in the way and was sent flying right for the barrier wall back first. Meanwhile, Saïx rush Sora and started to slam them down on him, creating ground shock waves. Then, as I slumped to the floor, he threw his weapon right at me. I could only swerve my head as it hit the barrier, but that attack also sent streams of energy upon impact, sending me rolling across the floor.

"Dammit, these guys are strong!", I said as I took out the Counter Friends Materia (back at Land of Dragons) and summoned "Staff" and "Aegis", the Wizard and Defender Heartfuls. Kairi, seeing it was too dangerous to get too close got behind "Aegis'" shield. I went beside her and "Staff" went to "Aegis'" left, all facing Silver Ranger. Meanwhile, Sora grabbed the claymore on the barrier wall and started to float around. He then reached Saïx and flipped backwards, hitting him with his own weapon. He did this three times, and then swung the claymore in a tornado slash, finally hurling it at the Luna Diviner, relieving him of his Berserk state. He, along with Donald, and Goofy then pummeled him down with everything they've got.

Meanwhile, "Aegis" and I were getting pushed back from Silver Ranger's onslaught. Even as we all pummeled him with Fire attacks, he didn't seem to let up. Finally, when Silver Ranger clashed weapons with "Aegis", the latter was smart enough to push their weapons up, leaving the Ranger open. "Staff" then pinned him to the ground with a Graviga and Kairi followed suit. I was about to follow with an Aerora when in all of a sudden, there was a dark flash. When that faded, the only ones left were Silver Ranger, Saïx, and me (This time, Kairi was gone as well).

"Oh no.", I cursed to myself. "Anti-Form." Just then, Silver Ranger leapt away and rejoined Saïx, who was reentering his Berserk state. As Anti-Sora just looked on, the lunar duo then charged him, sending him straight for me. I quickly healed him and morphed into Parrot Ranger, hoping we'll have a higher chance of survival. I also grabbed Anti-Sora, who resisted, knocked him out (somehow), slumped him on my back, and started leaping around all over the room, firing whenever I can. All the while, the lunar duo devastated the field with shock waves.

"You can't run forever!", Saïx roared as he tossed his claymore at me, which I dodged "a la Matrix".

"I don't intend to!", I bantered as I then shot a powerful beam, which Saïx offhandedly swatted aside with a swing of his claymore. Just then, behind me, Sora returned to normal, and Donald, Goofy, and Kairi returned. Only "Staff" and "Aegis" didn't, although I presumed they were 'dismissed'.

"Now where were we?", Sora asked Silver Ranger, unaware of what had happened, just like before.

"You must die!", Saïx screamed as the lunar duo sent their claymores own on the floor, sending a ground wave straight for us. It hit me first and I was sent to the wall, and because of the damage I received, I was forcibly demorphed. As the others managed to dodge the attacks, Kairi managed to see what happened to me. However, she had no time to think about this as the lunar duo were about to attack again.

Somehow, Sora was able to obtain Silver Ranger's broadsword and performed the same maneuver he did to Saïx. Most of the battle onwards became sequential; they go berserk, we go on the evasive while Sora snags Saïx's claymore and pummels them out of it, we then go on the offensive, they go berserk again, and the process repeats.

Soon enough, the lunar duo then went on one last mad rampage, and we evaded like crazy. I, in Genesis Mode, then decided to 'dakka' away at them, finally relieving them of their weapons. Sora then grabbed both of their weapons and pounded them once again, calming them down again.

"That's it!", Saïx screamed. "It's Redux Time! Yue!"

(A/N: For a change, this Redux is not based on any deity whatsoever.)

"Moon Zord, descend!", commanded Silver Ranger.

Suddenly, from the window, a giant celestial being rose. The left side depicted a beautiful woman, the right side depicted a feral wolf, and overall, it looked like the moon. A few seconds later, a grey mecha emerged from above next to Yue. It had a slim frame, was plated with silver, and had a wolf's head. The lunar duo smashed the glass window, and then entered their respective giant 'vehicles'. Along with breaking the glass, this also sucked the five of us out due to the air pressure (the barrier prevented Riku and the others from the same fate).

"Drive!", Sora screamed. In a second, there was a flash, and when it faded, he was in Final Form and only I remained. The next second, I switched to Ultimatum Mode and we both flew back up. We both landed back into the room and I reverted to normal, and then morphed into Parrot Ranger. As Sora rushed right for Yue, I called for the Samurai Star Chopper. As it came, a speed-jumped right inside as the Moon Zord turned to engage me.

"You're not getting away!", said Silver Ranger as he piloted his Zord to chase after me as I switched the Chopper into Zord mode.

"I don't plan to!", I replied as I brought out the Squid Drill and went straight for the Moon Zord, which pulled out a broadsword from its back and blocked my attack. Meanwhile, Yue turned its woman side to Sora and emitted a supposedly soothing sound, which Sora cover his ears against. The Moon Zord was about to take advantage of this and attack Sora, but as it turned away from me, I had my Zord strike at its shoulder with the Drill.

"Pay attention!", I told Silver Ranger as I followed with a punch on the head. Then, as Sora flew next to me, we switched targets as I attacked Yue's wolf head, which counterattacked with a howl attack, sending me backwards. I quickly recovered from that blow and countered my bringing out the Leo Laser and using it against Yue. Meanwhile, Sora was doing impressive spin attacks against the Moon Zord, which could do nothing to stop Sora. Just then the Keyblade master had to retreat to the room and he returned to normal, returning, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi in the process.

"Great. Now it's up to him now.", he said as the lunar duo got the upper hand. Somehow, my Zord's arms were pinned by the Moon Zord as Yue alternated between howls and song attacks.

"Not happening!", Donald declared as he cast Thundaga on the Moon Zord, forcing it to release mine. Sora and Kairi caught on and started attacking with magic. I took advantage of this and attacked Yue. Just then the Redux decided to rush me. I moved downward and it slammed right on Moon Zord, Sora then decided to take a chance and leaped right for an opening on top of the Redux and entered it. Kairi and Donald continued blasting magic and Goofy just looked on helpless. Suddenly, he had an idea and went to the barrier. A few seconds later, Goofy 'tagged' Yoris and they switched places.

"Need a hand?", Yoris called as he rolled over and then muttered. "Not that I have any."

"Sure do, Yoris!", Donald answered as the Jubjub started firing volley after volley of fire, thunder, and ice balls at Yue and Moon Zord, which was losing to my Zord as I struck at it with the Squid Drill. As it then began to explode in places, I turned to Yue, which was screaming on both mouths like crazy.

Inside, Sora was beating the crap out of Saïx in the small 'cockpit' of Yue.

"But if I had a heart…", he muttered as he received blows.

"But you don't!", Sora shut him up as he performed a finishing blow.

Back outside, I saw a pod eject from the Moon Zord as it blew up. A second later, the same thing happened with Yue. Both landed on the edge of Addled Impasse, and when the pods opened, out came Silver Ranger, Saïx, and Sora. As I left my Zord to fly off, the Ranger then fell to the floor and demorphed into a Saïx lookalike, sans elven ears, and had green eyes instead of yellow. He also wore a black t-shirt with white long sleeves, sneakers, and black pants.

"I arrest you for conspiring with Organization XIII, and lying about our friends' whereabouts.", I accused as I held up the Delta Device and 'scanned' him. Like always, he was found 'Guilty' and was promptly contained. Meanwhile, as Sora then rejoined his companions, Saïx, who held his claymore, finally dropped it and turns toward the Kingdom Hearts.

"Why…", he lamented. "Kingdom Hearts… Where is my heart?" as he reached out to it, he faded away into darkness. Finally, as Sora hung his head down, the Barrier dissipated and everybody else rejoined us.

"I don't get it.", Sora then asked Riku. "Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"

"Yeah.", Yoris agreed. "I'd understand it if Roxas was supposed to be an insult, but it isn't. Calling a person by somebody else's name over and over is enough to tick off the sanest person."

"Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody.", Riku answered.

"My…Nobody?", Sora gasped. "But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heartless."

"Excuse me?", I scoffed. "Remember that time when you made me look like I stabbed you with that Keybalde of People's Hearts, the one Riku wielded when possessed by Dark-Ansem?"

"Oh, right."

"It was when you two came to rescue me and Fiorina, remember?", Kairi reminded.

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas.", Wizard explained. "He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody." He then folded his arms. "That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization—but Roxas betrayed them."

"After that, we fought him because we thought it would help you wake up.", Riku continued. "We lost, but the next time we met, we made sure we were the stronger ones."

Suddenly, as he explained, I received a vision.

KHKHKHKHKH

Roxas, White Ranger, Riku, and Wizard confronted each other in the World That Never Was. Roxas was on the ground after Riku knocked him down. In the background, Wizard and White Ranger continued to clash. Just then, as Riku stood over Roxas, the latter picked up the Oblivion, which was next to him, and attacked the former with it, who jumped back.

"Quit fooling around!", Roxas yelled as White Ranger joined him.

"What's wrong, Sora?", Riku taunted. "Are you done already? Pretty pathetic."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing—", Roxas realized what he just said and stopped himself.

"You really are his Nobody…", Wizard confirmed. "I guess we have to trust DiZ."

"Why do you keep talking about him? I'm myself! I'm me!"

"Yeah! Leave him be!", White Ranger agreed as Roxas summoned the Oathkeeper and they attacked both of their opponents, knocking them to the ground. "You can't beat us, no matter how much you try!"

"I guess so…", Riku said as he got up." "Looks like I have to do it."

"Do what?", Roxas asked as Riku took off a blindfold he wore throughout the battle.

"The power sitting in my heart… The power suppressed by my heart… If I were to be someone else…"

Suddenly, a large amount of dark energy surrounded Riku and Wizard was obscured from their sight. As the darkness then disappeared, it was revealed that Riku has turned into Dark-Ansem, with the Guardian Heartless behind him. He then disappeared and before Roxas and White Ranger knew it, he emerged in front of the former and let loose a blast of darkness on the latter, knocking him out and demorphing him. His Guardian then picked up Roxas and constricted him until he lost consciousness. Roxas dropped his Keyblades and they disappeared.

"The power of darkness.", Wizard muttered, seeing it all. "I can't believe you did it, Riku."

It wasn't hard to determine Roxas from the demorphed White Ranger and after hiding the latter somewhere, they approached Roxas' unconscious body and as a Corridor of Darkness opened, Riku put his hood over his head so as to conceal his identity as DiZ appeared.

"He sensed Sora.", Wizard said for Riku, should the latter's voice have changed.

"Did he say that he hated Sora?", DiZ asked. "What a joke. A Nobody cannot feel emotion."

"If he were to meet Sora…"

"That might be different."

KHKHKHKHKH

The flashback ended as Riku finished explaining.

"Maybe we didn't need to fight him after all.", he ended. "I think he left the Organization because…he really wanted to meet you."

"Roxas…I wish I could meet him, too.", Sora sighed.

Riku walked closer to Sora and pointed to his heart. Sora pointed also and looked at Riku, who nodded.

"All right. Let's go.", Wizard cut in, breaking the tension. We all followed him back to the Proof of Existence, then through the doorway leading to Altar of Naught.

Part IV. Darkness Purged and Reawakened

As we made our way up Naught's Approach, Kairi asked me a question.

"Why didn't you say you were the Parrot Ranger?", she whispered.

"It's in the Ranger Code; I can't tell anyone."

"But the others knew."

"I didn't tell them. They found out themselves."

"I see."

I then proceeded to read the last Secret Ansem Report.

**Secret Ansem Report 13 - **_Tomorrow Sora awakens. My long and drawn-out revenge is nearing its end. Xehanort, who took everything away from me. Though as a Heartless he is no more, as the leader of Organization XIII his ambition once again is to capture Kingdom Hearts, the most colossal heart of all. His Heartless had attempted to draw out the great darkness of Kingdom Hearts, created from the hearts of all worlds. His Nobody, however, is now almost finished gathering human hearts to be assimilated into Kingdom Hearts as well. The fool! Only one mystery remains. How did Xehanort manage to open the door that appeared in the basement of my castle…? No…any theory posited now, when everything is nearing completion, would be meaningless. Roxas, Ansem, Naminé… They defy all logic, yet there they are: singular exceptions to the rule. The theories proposed by me and by Organization XIII have been blown to pieces by a handful of strong-hearted individuals. Sora, Kairi, Riku. Ah, yes—Riku. Though his heart has its weaknesses, making it prone to darkness, he found support in the hope he discovered beyond suffering. This hope allowed him to stand his ground and turn the darkness in his heart from an enemy into his greatest weapon. When all this is over, it is my fervent hope that he will be able to return with Sora to his island. If I can, I should like to return to Radiant Garden, to look once more upon the beautiful water, the lovely flowers, and the hopeful smiles of the people. Dear King, and Django, my friends! I believe that, at some point in time, you will come across these, my truthful accounts. How I wish I could have chatted with you again. I was a fool, obsessed with revenge. Forgive me._

As I finished, unbeknownst to us, further up ahead, Ansem's Kingdom Hearts Encoder was starting to weaken, its beam fluctuating, and it shook in Ansem's hands.

"Ansem?", Django asked.

The old man laughed and said, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"

"What d'ya mean?", Mickey asked.

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned—but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."

Just then, the Encoder started to short.

"Ansem! The machine!", Django gasped as Ansem tried in vain to contain it, Chosen One joining him.

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friends! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But…"

"Your Majesty!", Sora called as we all finally arrived.

"Sora, the rest is up to you…", Ansem told him. "And Roxas—I doubt you can hear me—but…I am sorry."

"Ansem!", Mickey gasped.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"

"No!"

Just then, Wizard came and grabbed his and Django's arm.

"Wizard!"

"His heart's decided. We can't change that."

Suddenly, Xemnas appeared from a Corridor of Darkness.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts.", he said. "And look—here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise… You look pathetic."

"Have your laugh.", Ansem scoffed. "I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. **You** are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"That's not true.", Chosen One suddenly thought-spoke to me. "There have been Heartless even before Ansem started his research."

"I admit…my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one.", Ansem replied to Xemnas. "But what were **you** seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten… Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

What Xemnas expressed as he shared his thoughts seemed to be emotion, without a doubt. It had me fooled, yet Sora wasn't convinced one bit, even though he fell for simpler stuff like mistaking the Pete from Timeless River from the present one.

"Looks like White Ranger was right.", Yoris gasped. "Xemnas' goals are different from the Organization's own. He not trying to recover his heart like the others wish to."

"Xehanort, foolish apprentice of a foolish man.", Ansem said. "You have surpassed nothing—only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant—as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create… Any world of yours…would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!"

Electricity began to surge through and around the device.

"He's said enough!", Chosen One said as he continued to help Ansem try to contain the machine. "Riku, Wizard, you know what to do!" He then thought-spoke. "Rael, Ilsa, Fiorina, prepare to defend! I have no more regrets. You shall receive no more visions from me."

"King Mickey, Django, forgive me!", Ansem said his final words. "Farewell!"

Seconds before the machine sparked and exploded, this is what happened. Sora tried to run for Ansem, but was stopped by Riku. As Kairi held on to Mickey and Django, Fiorina, Ilsa, and I ran in front and prepared our shields (Ilsa prepared her Reflega). Donald was stopped by Wizard as he and Riku positioned themselves with us. Gregorio, Yoris, and Pollonaire held on to Vitri and Goofy, much to the former's surprise as they all crouched.

Suddenly, light flashed in a giant swirling tunnel as we then looked at it. Just as I thought I saw Ansem being sucked into the light, a powerful surge of light pushed us back and we lost consciousness.

KHKHKHKHKH

I don't know how long it has been, but we finally woke up. Just as I opened my eyes, I looked at Wizard and did a double take. He seemed to be different now. For one, the seat of his suit had a hole in it for a white tail. As for his head, it seemed to have changed as well, resembling a gecko's head, but white. I then realized that Wizard has finally returned to his normal self; his Neopet self (an anthropomorphic White Techo).

I then heard Sora gasp and when I impulsively turned to Riku…and saw that he too returned to normal. I also saw that he was blindfolded. Behind us, everybody else was up.

"Riku!", Sora and Kairi gasped.

"Wizard!", the other Neopets and I gasped immediately after.

"Whoa!", gasped Donald and Goofy.

"Well, Ansem did say anything could happen…", Django recalled.

Despite his blindfold, Riku looked to the path ahead. Wizard did so, too.

"Riku, you gonna take that off?", Sora asked.

"Oh…"

Riku grabbed his blindfold and pulled it from his face. His eyes were finally opened.

"What was that?", Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie.", Mickey answered.

"Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?"

"Myself.", Riku answered.

"Riku… C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own, with only Wizard by your side?" Sora ran to where the rest of us stood. "You got a lot of friends…like us!"

Riku and Wizard looked at each of them in turn. Goofy and Fiorina began to shed a tear. Vitri, Ilsa, and Pollonaire made a thumbs-up. Donald and Gregorio folded their arms. Yoris and Django smiled. Kairi and Mickey nodded. I made an informal salute. Sora made a wide grin.

"Have you forgotten?", Riku asked. "I'll tell you why… 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

"Say that again!", Sora replied.

Just then, we all heard a sound and turned to see Kingdom Hearts, which had taken on a darker look, as if infected.

"Uhhhh-oh!", Donald cried out.

We then looked down below and saw millions of Heartless storming the castle.

"What should we do, Wizard?", Fiorina asked her comrade.

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor."

"Don't forget Black Ranger of Anarchy Force.", Riku added.

"Right!", I said.

Just then, Wizard managed to take off his Ranger suit in one swift motion, revealing a uniform just like what Fiorina, Vitri, and Pollonaire wore.

Riku wore a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and a simple pair of sneakers. There was also a white band on his left wrist.

"C'mon!", Riku said as he and Wizard walked ahead. One by one, we all followed, although Pollonaire did stop for a moment to 'fetch' Riku's coat. Just before Sora and I could follow, the former seemed to have a powerful headache.

"AAAHHHHHH!", he screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Sora!", I gasped.

Just then, the Beehive Barrier appeared again, surrounding me and Sora and reaching to some unknown height. And then, without 'consuming' anybody, Sora switched to Anti Form. As I retreated to the wall, Anti-Sora turned to me, as if to attack. With a grudge, I summoned my DirLuxGun and shield. Everyone else approached the barrier and could do nothing but watch. Well, some of us knew how to 'tag', but nobody seemed willing to face Anti-Sora.

(A/N: I've been waiting for so long to type something like this. Me versus Sora. Gun of Light versus Keyblade. Ranged vs Melee. Who shall win this battle?)

Instantly, Anti-Sora charged at me, ready to slash. I immediately defended myself, then pushed him back, sending him flying for a second. "Whoa.", I thought. "He's lighter in this form." As Anti-Sora landed on the ground, he charged again. I swerved to the right and he slammed into the wall. I also turned left upon swerving and fired a couple of shots. Anti-Sora turned to me and continued his onslaught. I retreated along the wall as he continued. I charged up a Solar Bouncer and launched it at him, but he back-flipped, then swatted it away like it were an ordinary ball. He then vaulted over me and kicked me in the back like a horse.

"Ahh!", I grunted as I fell to the floor. I knew he might pounce on me immediately after, so I rolled to the right just in time to see him land where I was a second ago. I stopped for a second to perform a Time Discus, tossing my shield at him and inflicting Stop on him as it returned to me. I then performed Firaga Burst, shooting a large fireball into the air. The second Anti-Sora was 'back in time', he was bombarded by flames.

"Hate to do this but…Poison!", I said as I then cast Poison on Anti-Sora. I never considered using this as debuffs aren't exactly my thing, but since I couldn't land much hits, I might as well use it. I then cast Haste on myself and felt that time has slowed down. I then tried to gun him down, but he still continued headed for me even as I dodged. I ran around the field, evading his attempts to lunge for me and batting him away with my shield whenever he managed to. Just then, Sora suddenly returned to normal and I was naturally slowed down due to the effects of Haste wearing off.

"Sora!", I called. However, I saw that his eyes looked blank, as if he was under the control of somebody. He then changed to Valor Form and I saw that Goofy was gone (everybody else gasped). I instantly switched to Genesis Mode. Sora charged me and I retreated from him, firing away all the while. This continued for a minute until he changed to Wisdom Form, returning Goofy and taking Donald. I then switched to Searcher Mode and we both circled the area at high speeds, firing tons of magic and missiles at each other. All this somehow managed to kick up a lot of dust and concealed us. I stayed wary though, as Sora managed to scratch me with a Blizzaga. As the smoke cleared, I saw that Sora was now in Master Form (Donald was back, but Gregorio and Yoris were now missing).

"So that's how you want it, huh?", Sora said monotonously as he sent his (secondary) Sleeping Lion Keyblade after me. I switched to Warden Mode and sent my drone after the Keyblade. As both of those clashed, so did I and Sora. After another minute of attacks, Sora decided to go Limit Form, and I responded with Sniper Mode. He swung his Keyblade at me, which I blocked with my crossbow. I then pushed him off, and fired a large bolt at him. He managed to swerve that with a Sliding Dash. He then followed with a Sonic Blade, which I countered with an Aura Wave, knocking him back.

"Let's end this!", Sora declared as he then switched to Final Form (Vitri, Pollonaire, and Ilsa vanished) and I followed with Ultimatum Mode. As we both launched ourselves into the air, Sora sent his Keyblades after me, but I had my planes hold them off. They did so well that Sora decided to go melee and fight with his fists. I had no choice but to follow suit. General melee ensued and as we punched, we rose higher into the air. As I struck Sora by the groin, being a pragmatist, I noticed that we were at the 'ceiling'. When I looked up, I saw that Black Ranger was there, manipulating his fingers as if controlling a puppet.

"Crap!", I exclaimed. "Black Ranger must be controlling Sora!" Seeing this, I decided to go down. However, Sora then grabbed my leg and threw me right for the wall. I landed feet first, then jumped off it and right at him, but he dodged and brought his right leg down on me, sending me straight for the floor. I landed with a thud, and was reverted to normal. Seeing Sora dive down for me, I frantically went for the wall, placed my hand on it, and prepared to try and fire again. Just then, I saw Kairi's hand make 'contact' with mine, and we changed places. As Ilsa cast Curaga on me, I saw Sora land on the floor, returning to normal as well, returning the others.

"Sora.", Kairi muttered as she then summoned her Keyblade; the Destiny's Embrace. As she then prepared to fight, I remembered what I saw and told my companions what I found out.

"So that's why.", Wizard mulled. "We're on it!" The Techo then started to climb the barrier. Fiorina decided to fly after him with Riku and Pollonaire followed suit to support his climbing teammate. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi clashed Keyblades, although the former seemed to hesitate a bit as he didn't proceed to use his other skills on her, which he had no problem using on me. A minute passed and both Keyblade wielders were still clashing. Suddenly, I saw the Barrier fall away and Sora faint before Kairi had to bring her Keyblade down on him. A seconds later, I saw Wizard, Fiorina, Riku, and Pollonaire descend.

"We weren't able to defeat Black Ranger, but we managed to send him off.", Riku said.

"Are you okay, Sora?", Kairi asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah. What just happened?"

"Well, you merely turned into Anti Form once more and fought me.", I explained. "When you returned to normal, we continued clashing, switching between Drive Forms and Option Modes as we went. In the end, I lost, but I saw that Black Ranger was controlling you. After being 'tagged' by Kairi, I told the others what I found out. Wizard, Riku, Fiorina, and Pollonaire then went and stopped Black Ranger."

"Let's talk later!", Vitri cut in. "Heartless coming our way!"

Sure enough, a horde of Heartless were headed to our location. Seeing that, Kairi cast Cura on Sora and we all hightailed it out of there. But not before Vitri left behind a couple of special Radiance Balls that rolled all the way down across the horde, eliminating them as they went with the light they emit. Despite that, we knew they would merely materialize elsewhere unless killed by a Keyblade or a Gun of Light.

Part IV. Stand With The Leaders

In the midst of our flight from the Heartless, we made our way to Ruin and Creation's Passage, which had nothing but floating platforms.

"How do we make our way through?", Ilsa exclaimed.

"Invisible platforms!", Pollonaire said as he and Yoris accessed a console and suddenly, energy pathways appeared between the platforms. We quickly crossed them and after a couple more Nobody attacks, we made our way to the exit to the next area.

"Uh oh!", Goofy gulped as we all made it through. We turned to him and saw him pointing up at the oddly shaped windows in the room. Heartless were literally pouring inside and they started to crawl up the hexagonal pathways between the platforms.

"There's gonna be no end to this.", Riku lamented.

"Together we can stop 'em!", Sora assured him.

"I'll deploy another Radiance Ball to buy us some more time.", Vitri offered.

Five seconds after he did just that, a green wall of flames erupted in front of us. It then dissipated to reveal Maleficent, Xin, Pete, Autumnus, and The Three Truants.

"Prepare for trouble from the forces of—", Wedge began to say.

"Let's just cut this short, okay?", Biggs cut in, slapping his companion on the head.

"Sorry."

"Get movin'! Now!", Autumnus ordered us as he twirled his halberd. "Leave these to us!"

"But there's no way we can take 'em all!", Pete complained.

"We will be sending them after Xemnas and Black Ranger.", Maleficent said. "Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself?"

Pete thought about it for a few seconds, then said, "Frankly my dear, I'd rather…RUN!"

"Off with you then!"

"We're with you, Pete!", Jessie said as she, Biggs, and Wedge turned to flee. But they were stopped short by us.

"Well, if it ain't the boat-boy King.", Pete said, seeing Mickey.

"Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete!", the King said.

"What, like 'abandon ship'? I don't think so!"

"No way you're running this time.", Wizard said as he brought out his GunDeLuna and aimed at Wedge.

"What're you gonna do?", Wedge asked.

"Well, we could turn you three in right now. Or you could join Xin and Maleficent in holding the line while we deal with Black Ranger and Xemnas."

"What happens if we choose the latter?, Biggs asked.

"You're off the hook…for now."

"What do you say, guys?", the Krawk asked as he turned to his companions. They both turned away from him—and joined Xin and Maleficent.

As Biggs followed suit, the Wutian leader said, "Sora! 'Your Majesty'! Do not forget—when we've destroyed them all, this castle shall be ours!"

"Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know.", Pete said as he then joined the others in holding off the Heartless.

"Bring 'em on!", Autumnus said as they all proceeded towards the Heartless.

"We gotta hurry.", Django said as Xin cleaved through a wave with his halberd.

"But…", Sora began to protest.

"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere."

By then, Squad Meridell (the Neopets) and I were already making our way up. Sora and the rest promptly followed.

KHKHKHKHKH

As the fifteen of us made our way up the Altar of Naught, I noticed a hangar of sorts as we ascended the steps. Kairi noticed too, and I thought I saw a certain somebody before he vanished. This person was the same one back at the Underworld when we signed up for the Hades Cup. The two of us temporarily left to see what was inside this hangar. We found two gliders of some kind. They were Nobody-themed, seemed to hover, and had two platofrms on either side of them meant for passengers. We investigated further to see that the driver's seat had a joystick of sorts serving as the 'steering wheel'.

"You think this is a cool vehicle?", I asked Kairi.

"I'll have to say it is."

Just then, we heard a whistle.

"Hey, guys!", Wizard called from outside, realizing we weren't with them. "Hurry up! Xemnas is up ahead."

"Okay.", we replied as we rejoined the others and continued up the stairs.

"I hope they're okay.", Sora sighed.

"I couldn't care less what happens to them.", Vitri argued. "I just hope they hold off the Heartless long enough for us to defeat Xemnas."

"We're here." Fiorina interrupted via thought-speak.

Sure enough, we were finally at the Altar of Naught, where Xemnas raised his arms to the damaged Kingdom Hearts. Black Ranger stood beside him, his hand behind his back.

"Ohh…our Kingdom Hearts…ruined. Now We'll have to start all over again.", Xemnas lay his arms down.

"Warriors of the Keyblade and the Guns of Light!", Black Ranger called as he and Xemnas turned around to face us. "Go forth, and bring us more hearts!"

"No!", said warriors replied as we brought out our weapons and pointed them at them.

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?", Xemnas asked.

"Well, we don't hate it.", Fiorina replied.

"It's just…scary.", Kairi admitted.

"But the world's made of light **and** darkness.", I said.

"You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything.", Django declared.

"Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark.", Mickey sheepishly said.

"It's because of who's lurking inside it.", Riku answered Xemnas.

"Then allow me another question.", the Nobody requested. "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?"

"That's simple.", Wizard curtly replied. "It's because you mess up our worlds."

"That may be… However, what other choice might we have had?"

"Well, you could've tried to live normal lives.", Yoris reasoned. "You may be Nobodies, but it's not emotions that you lack."

"What is it, then?", Black Ranger asked.

"Morals.", Pollonaire answered. "We've seen Demyx be too quirky to fake emotions. We've seen Saïx express anger. While Yen Sid might've said you couldn't truly feel, we're in a war and dehumanizing your enemies is a war tactic."

"And being Xehanort, having read about you, there is no way a peaceful negotiation would work. I'm sure we may have done such were you not the leader. And Anarchy Force not be here."

The rest of us stood dumbfounded at what the two said. Suddenly, Black Ranger started to slowly clap.

"Heh. You might just be right.", he congratulated. "I heard that Xehanort was really heartless even before becoming a Nobody. Now, time for you to die."

Xemnas then threw his arms up and energy surrounded all of us. It was so bright that we had to cover our eyes. Just then, the light faded and I saw that Sora and I were now at Memory's Skyscraper, but the landscape was completely warped and the environment seemed nonexistent, like a waving flag in the background.

"Uh oh.", I muttered as we confronted Xemnas and Black Ranger.

"What's wrong, you gonna cry?", Black Ranger taunted.

"If we would've, we wouldn't even be here!", Sora talked back.

The two leader just vanished and suddenly, six diamonds with Nobody sigils surrounded the two of us, three at a time. They then connected to each other and generated electricity and they started draining our energy. Panicked, we ran for the skyscraper and I promptly decided to morph into Parrot Ranger. The diamonds then disappeared, probably becuse of my transformation.

"There they are!", Sora said, pointing up. Sure enough, there stood Xemnas and Black Ranger, looking down. Knowing what to do, he jumped to the top of the entrance and started to run up the building. Hoping it would work, I followed suit and found out, much to my surprise, that I can. The two leaders jumped up and flipped downward, summoning two red sabers of light each. A second before we met at the building's video screen, I summoned my shield and Black Ranger slammed right into it. Sora did likewise with Xemnas and we pushed them down. Not done, we followed by zipping down to them and spinning (my shield) like a wheel, slamming them right for the building.

"Darn it!", Black Ranger exclaimed. "Dark Zord, come out!"

From behind us, a black humanoid mecha appeared. It had lustrous, shining armor, a medium frame, and a regular head (for a change). As Sora and I landed, Black Ranger grabbed a weakened Xemnas and jumped in.

(A/N: If you thought the fight was anticlimatic, it's because of Final Mix, where in the game, you can bring Xemnas' HP down to 1 with a Reaction Command.)

I promptly called out the Samurai Star Chopper and jumped in. Sora followed suit as I transformed it into its Zord Form.

"So it'd a Zord battle, then?", Black Ranger said. "I'm the best there is."

I didn't answer as I brought out the Leo Laser and Sting Blaster and had my Zord start firing away. The Dark Zord unsheathed laser swords from its wrists and deflected all the blasts.

"How—", Sora gasped.

"Like I said, I'm the best there is." The Dark Zord then rushed me. I evaded that attack.

"Darn it! I can't use Final Form without companions!"

"Don't even think of 'Driving' with me, Sora.", I reminded. "We're better as a team, but not as one."

"I don't get you."

Just then, the Dark Zord reached my Zord and dealt a serious blow to it with its laser swords. As my Zord cascaded right into Memory's Skyscraper, I knew that if I can't get the upper hand in this soon, I would be forced to use 'it'. The Dark Zord then went for me in an attempt to slash again, but I piloted my Zord to move upward, the former deciding to slash the building, which then leaned to fall in our direction. Before I could pilot my Zord to get out of the way, it crashed on it and we were crushed under the rubble.

"I was hoping for a little challenge compared to my now-captured comrades. You disappoint me."

"I'm guessing the Red, Yellow, Pink, Cyan, Brown, and Grey Rangers were better pilots than the Blue, Green, White, Purple, and Silver Rangers, am I right?"

"And if they are?"

"Then maybe that's why; I only fought the latter with my Zord. I dealt with Pink Ranger without one. Sora did help me out with the Purple Ranger, and I had help against Silver Ranger and Saïx's Redux, Yue."

"Hah! Now I see why! Time to die!"

Black Ranger had his Zord pull mine out of the rubble and prepared to cut it down. Seeing it has come to this, I slammed on 'it' and then started to exit the Zord.

"Where are you going?", Sora asked.

"This thing's gonna blow!"

Together, as the Dark Zord continued hacking away at my Zord, which was starting to explode all over, Sora and I made it to the door and jumped out onto the rubble. I then cast Invis on me and Sora, and we faded out of sight. Suddenly, the Samurai Star Megazord finally exploded, taking Black Ranger's Dark Zord with him.

"Aww man.", I sighed. "Now are gonna fight any more big ones?"

"Come on, we fought such things multiple times without that.", Sora assured me.

"You're right."

I then turned back to the rubble and I thought I saw a Dark Corridor.

"Darn it.", I muttered to myself. "Xemnas must've gotten them out."

"Sora! Rael!", we heard Kairi's voice call. "Where are you?"

"Guys, answer us!", Wizard called.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the Altar of Naught, everyone else was scattered in an attempt to look for us.

"I know where they are!", Gregorio exclaimed, holding the Tracker. "They're back down at Memory's Skyscraper!"

The Meerca then took out the Dark Corridor Replicator and shot a beam, opening a Dark Corridor.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at where we were, the landscape started to warp and when it stopped, we realized we were back down at the Dark City. The Memory's Skyscraper was still in ruins though.

"Great.", Sora sighed. "How are we gonna get back?"

Suddenly, a Dark Corridor opened and we heard Mickey's voice call.

"This way.", he said.

Sora started to walk through it, but I stopped him, then started to pull out two Black Coats from my bag and we both donned them.

"Why are we doing this?"

"To protect ourselves from the darkness in these portals. Now let's go."

With that, we crossed the portal.

KHKHKHKHKH

Back at the Altar of Naught, everyone else was waiting, hoping Gregorio's Dark Corridor Replicator worked. Just then, two figures in Black Coats emerged. Everyone stood guard, ready to fight.

"You can relax.", I said as I took off my hood. "It's us."

Everyone did so as Sora and I then took off the Coats and stowed them again.

"You guys okay?", Django asked.

"Yeah.", Sora answered, then looked around. "Where's Xemnas and Black Ranger?"

Donald looked around and saw Xemnas at a very close proximity to Kingdom Hearts.

"Wha—?", he gasped, catching our attention. Black Ranger was floating as well, close to Xemnas, trying to absorb as much as possible.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!", Xemna began to rant. "It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."

"Xemnas! No!", Mickey yelled.

"Hearts quivering with hatred…"

"Xemnas! Don't!", Django gasped.

"Hearts burning with rage…"

"You'll never win!", Wizard shouted.

"Hearts scarred by envy… "

"Just give it up!", Sora demanded.

"That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

Suddenly, Kingdom Hearts glowed insanely bright, forcing us to turn away. When the light faded, Xemnas and Black Ranger were nowhere to be seen.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!", Sora shouted.

"We're not gonna let him get away now!", Mickey agreed.

Just then, Tai emerged from behind us from a grey wormhole.

"You again!", Sora gasped.

"That's right.", Tai answered as he then raised his left hand up to the sky.

"Look at that!", Kairi gasped, pointing to an are to the left of Kingdom Hearts. A door suddenly appeared.

"What's goin' on?", Goofy asked.

"Kingdom Hearts…", Mickey answered.

Tai then put down his hand and said, "Behind that door, you will find Xemnas and Black Ranger."

"Why are you helping us?", Ilsa asked.

"I have my own reasons. Good luck."

Tai then turned and walked off. As he walked, he then snapped his fingers, opening a grey wormhole and he crossed it.

"Just who is that guy?", Riku asked.

"Not sure."

"Anyway, let's get moving.", Mickey cut in. "The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Sora nodded.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory…or oblivion. So, Sora…are you ready?"

"Do you remember before?", Wizard asked Fiorina. "We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. And everybody together this time. Let's all go home together."

"Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey.", a voice said. "Are you prepared for what lies ahead?" None of us answered. "I sense that you aren't."

Just then, a Dark Corridor appeared and all of the Mushrooms XIII emerged from it.

"What are you doing here?", Yoris asked.

"We're here to get you beefed up for the final battle.", No. 1 answered.

"We're not sure you're really up to the task.", No. 2 continued.

"So we shall take you to certain places." No. 3.

"These places shall determine if you really are ready." No. 4.

"If you are, then you should be able to accomplish this task." No. 5.

"If not, then you'll really have to train some more." No. 6.

"And that's what we intend to do." No. 7.

"So now, we shall open portals to thee certain places." No. 8.

"And in these places we shall determine if you got what it takes." No. 9.

"However we need some of you to opt out of participation." No. 10.

"Don't ask why; even we have limits in our powers." No. 11.

"Please choose who shall stay behind—", No. 12.

"So we may begin this.", No. 13.

We all looked at the Mushrooms XIII and finally, we made our choice.

**Saïx Notilab**

_Organization XIII's Number VII._

_Saïx relentlessly chased the renegade Axel. It was also he who caught Kairi after she eluded Axel, and threw her into the castle dungeon._

_If Saïx sees something he can use, he will—and without a second thought._

**Silver Ranger**

_Saïx's 'partner'. We finally confronted them at The Castle That Never Was, where we discovered that they get their powers from the moon (which was Kingdom Hearts). After a rough battle, he was finally subdued._

**Riku Rivenhart**

_Sora's longtime friend. He had clad himself in darkness in order to wield it, and had even changed in appearance._

_But when the real Ansem's Kingdom Hearts Encoder exploded, Riku returned to his old form._

_You could say it was a miracle—worked by a heart no darkness could eclipse._

**"Wizard" Windelle**

_A member of Squad Meridell, which Fiorina and the other Neopets are a part of. He stood by Riku's side in his quest._

_When the Kingdom Hearts Encoder exploded, he was reverted to his original form; a white anthropomorphic Techo (gecko Neopet)._

A/N: Doesn't look good, does it? That's what I get for trying to implement a game's sidequest into ac story. And trying to include one of my own, too. And I noticed I haven't been able to give much of a personality to Yoris. Poor guy. As for what happened at this chapter's end, let's say I want to type down on the Underdrome Cups in Olympus Coliseum for fillers. Besides, I have other fics to type. See ya.


	35. Chapter 68: The Last Battle

nightelf37: I know what I said last chapter, but I decided I put it as a Final Mix chapter, just like Mrfipp does.

Carl: You also got the idea of an 'interaction segment' from him, right?

nightelf37: That's ri—Carl! You can speak?

Carl: Thanks to a member of the so-called Story Crew you are a catalyst of. But I should return the device soon.

Carl shows a special collar.

nightelf37: You count on hoping that 24 people in post your profile in their pages?

Carl: Yup. Mrfipp doesn't know about this. But he will after reading this chapter.

nightelf37: Hey! No fourth-wall breaking; that's what the Story Crew is about. Remember, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Carl: And I belong to Mrfipp.

nightelf37: Whose id number is 1177360. Mine is 1943667.

Carl: Ergo, Fipp's account is older than his.

Chapter 68: The Last Battle

Part I. The Nobody King

Finally, we finished our extra training the Mushrooms XIII provided. As we returned to The World That Never Was, No. 1 said, "It's been a pleasure to serve the heroes of light. And one from the dark."

I raised an eyebrow, and then realized it was referring to Riku.

"Good luck, Lumus Squad.", No 11 said. "The fate of the worlds rest in you."

With that, the Mushrooms XIII disappeared.

"Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?", the same voice from before said.

"Let's end this!", Sora answered.

"Very well. All four Keyblade wielders present must unite their weapons. The Gunners of Light must do the same."

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Riku stood in a line and summoned their Keyblades. They then moved the tips of their weapons to each other's and a small sphere of energy appeared in front of it. Behind them, Django, Wizard, Fiorina, and I did likewise with our guns and the same thing happened. The eight of us then raised our weapons and the spheres of energy became beams that shot to the sky. The door then opened, leading to a wormhole of sorts.

"Xemnas and Black Ranger!", Sora declared. "Get ready, 'cause it all ends here!"

Suddenly, without warning, we all floated in the air and before we knew it, we sailed through the wormhole.

It was an exhilirating experience, despite the fact that some of us already 'flew' before, although we weren't able to enjoy it because we were surrounded by darkness at that time and were confronting Dark-Ansem. Sora was in the lead, to his right were Riku and Kairi, on his left were Donald and Goofy. Squad Meridell was below them, Wizard at the lead, with Ilsa, Pollonaire, and Vitri to his left, and Fiorina, Gregorio, and Yoris to his right. I was above Sora, with King Mickey at my left, and Django at my right.

"We're close.", Django warned us. "I can feel it."

Sure enough, we finally arrived. A we left the wormhole, we saw that we were now at what seemed to be another world of some kind. As we gently landed on the ground, We saw Xemnas and Black Ranger in the center of a weird machine.

"So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration.", Xemnas said. "Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

"Time to meet your ends.", Black Ranger said as their machine took off a chunk of a building and hurled it at us. For some reason, it fell slowly, but we fled regardless. As it collapsed on the ground, most of us had ended up on the other side of the door. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and I were still in the 'world' as the door began to close.

"No!", Riku gasped.

"Not this time!", Ilsa said as the went to the doorway and prevented it from closing by pushing them. As she did so, everybody else began to run back 'in' and once the last one was through, Ilsa let go and joined us as the door closed.

"Okay!", said Wizard. "Let's go!"

"Right!", everyone chorused.

As the fifteen of us marched forward to the gigantic mecha, several windowed walls punched up from the floor in an attempt to impede our progress. Just then, Sora 'blinked' out of sight and we saw numerous flashes. When the flashes stopped, Sora was gone. However, the windowed walls started to break apart as 'slash marks' appeared. We stood dumbfounded from such awesomeness.

"Whoa, Sora!", I gasped. "How are you able to do that, despite needing to hit ordinary wooden barrels back at Agrabah many times to destroy them?"

"Simple.", Sora replied. "I'm not holding back."

"That takes guts.", Pollonaire remarked. "Not even I would do something like that, even with these real lightsabers I got from Luxord's room."

We then made our way to a tunnel of sort to recover for a few seconds.

"We may need to fly soon.", Fiorina warned.

"I got something for that.", Wizard said as he took out a coil of translucent ropes from his pockets. One end was marked with red and the other end (they branched) was marked with blue.

"Are those Float Tethers?", Yoris asked.

"They are.", Ilsa said. "I remember he used to tie me to them while he and Riku were doing lots of fast moving and needed me to catch up for healing. That was during the short time we spent after leaving Castle Oblivion."

"How do they work?", Goofy queried.

"Anybody tied to the blue ends of these tethers can be pulled by the ones tied to the red ends with ease as if they were weightless.", Django explained.

"Okay. Let's get started.", Riku said.

Wizard then got to work on tying the blue ends on Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Yoris, Gregorio, Ilsa, Vitri, me, and King Mickey. The red ends were tied to Sora, Riku, Fiorina, Pollonaire, Django, and himself. Kairi was tethered to Sora, Donald and Goofy to Riku, me to Wizard, Gregorio and Yoris to Fiorina, Mickey to Django, and Ilsa and Vitri to Pollonaire.

"Ready, everyone?", Sora asked.

"Ready!", we all chorused.

"Then let's go."

We continued on and reached a large platform. The second we boarded it, Xemnas' gigantic mecha flew into the sky and slammed back down onto the ground. The platform we stood on rose them up to the mecha's level. Several buildings flew through the air towards us, but in an instant, the ones tied with the red ends took off and the rest of us with the blue ends were sent flying after them. Luckily, the 'red-enders' did well enough in their jumps so that none of us on the blue ends slammed into the buildings that were sent to crush us. Sora sliced through them all with ease and Pollonaire 'pushed' the pieces out of the way. As they ran and jumped across the ensuing debris, we made our way into one of the black cylinders of the mecha, most likely an energy core.

(A/N: I'm basing it on a walkthrough video I saw in Youtube, so look for one if you don't know what it looks like.)

The moment we were inside, Time Bomb Nobodies appeared, just like those we experienced during Gummi Ship attacks I never bothered recording. We then saw what Gregorio identified as the power generators of the ship. As the mecha sailed through the city, we did whatever we could to push the Nobodies into the generator and damage it. As we did that, we saw something in the room charge as if to fire a beam that would engulf us all.

"Let's get outta here!", Yoris warned.

Immediately, the 'red-enders' jumped onto the side pipes of the machine and leaped off to the other cylinder. Just in time too as a large beam of erupted from the cylinder. Once we made it to the other cylinder, we repeated the process we did for the first one. Like the last time, before we could destroy it entirely, we had to get out of the cylinder as a beam from the cylinder began to fire, just like in the first one. Once we were back there, as usual, we fought Time Bomb Nobodies here and sent them to the power generator, which already received damage from our last attack. In a few seconds, the generator exploded…and so did the rest of the cylinder we were in.

"She's gonna blow!", Yoris yelled.

Immediately, the 'red-enders' got us out in time for the cylinder to come crashing into the city. As we reached the second cylinder, we repeated the process and when it got ready to blow up, we noticed a Nobody emblem-shaped hole in the silver part of the mecha and made our way there.

Once we were inside, we saw there was what Ilsa guessed to be the energy core. Immediately, we attacked it with everything we've got. However, it didn't seem to be enough as a barrier then appeared and so did some Nobodies. As we fought them, Django noticed some claws from outside and gave the rest of us prior warning.

Sometime during this attack, one of the claws grabbed me and severed my Float Tether to Wizard. Nobody but him seemed to notice as I was taken away, but the Techo was then distracted by the attacking Nobodies. Seeing it was up to me, I promptly morphed into Parrot Ranger and released myself from the claw's clutches. With some stunts, I made it back to the energy core.

"Decided to go Ranger, huh?", Django casually asked.

I was shocked, as this told me that he knew that I was the Parrot Ranger, and that King Mickey probably knew, too. Just then, Sora and the others finally destroyed the core. Suddenly, we were all teleported to a room of some kind. One the end of it was a figure in silver armor adorned with dozens of Nobody symbols. Beside him was Black Ranger, who now had some kind of high-tech armor.

"We were hoping you'd perish at the cylinders.", Black Ranger said.

"Is that a Battlizer?", I asked.

"Why, yes. It's usually for Red Rangers, but since the Power Rangers Anarchy Force is not really a Power Rangers team…"

"I get it."

"Now, time for you to die, once and for all!"

Immediately, Black Ranger charged straight for us, while (presumably) Xemnas just sat on his 'throne', Ilsa grabbed the former and flung him to a wall. Immediately, she and her teammates rushed him.

"We'll take care of him!", Wizard told the rest of us as we all removed our Float Tethers. "You guys deal with Xemnas!"

"Roger that!", Sora answered as Ilsa used her matrix spell to suck in Black Ranger and Squad Meridell.

"So…it seems like I'm left with the eight of you.", Xemnas said. "Cursed fools! You think you can defeat me?"

"We don't think!", Sora replied. "We know!"

As one, we all charged, but Xemnas drove us all back with his sword. We shrugged off the attack as water clones then appeared. Each of them held either lances, chakrams, cards, arrowguns, or claymores. While the rest of us dealt with them, Sora just continued onward, rushing right for Xemnas.

KHKHKHKHKH

In the matrix…

Team Meridell had surrounded Black Ranger and were ready to attack. No one faced each other in the event they may hit each other by accident.

"Ready, team?", Wizard asked.

"Ready!", everybody else affirmed.

"You think you can defeat me?", Black Ranger told the Techo. "From what I've seen and observed, this is the first time in quite some time since you fought alongside your teammates."

"That may be true, but I still got what it takes to lead them to victory."

"We'll see. You'll pay for what you did to my comrades!"

"Actually, it was Rael who did all of that."

"No matter. I'll deal with you all first."

"Go!"

Gregorio made the first move and dashed forward, emitting a streak of wind and light (Meerca Zoom) as he headed for Black Ranger, but the latter swerved right, evading the attack. Following was a thrown lightsaber, which the Ranger deflected with his own weapon; a lightsaber.

"You think you're the only one with such a cool laser sword?", Black Ranger said.

"I don't use this merely for coolness, you know.", the Shoyru said as Yoris took a deep breath, and then spit out flames (Jubjub Fire), which the Ranger leaped over…only to see that Vitri was behind him, who kicked him squarely in the butt and flipped backward (Gelert Crescent Kick). Black Ranger quickly recovered from the blow and landed on his feet…only to be tackled by Fiorina as she zoomed right at him in a low altitude (Eyrie Dive). This made him flip over and fall to the floor again, this time on his stomach.

"You don't seem to be much of a fighter.", Vitri mocked.

Black Ranger just grunted as he tried to get up, only to receive a powerful blow from behind him by Ilsa (Ixi Clout). Gregorio was about to come at him from behind (Meerca Ricochet) when Black Ranger managed to put up a barrier.

"Unlike the others you lead, you're a defensive one, huh?", Ilsa concluded.

"Yup.", Fiorina confirmed. "He spent a whole minute keeping a barrier up while keeping Sora under his control."

"That's right.", the Ranger said as he then screamed and rushed right at his adversaries, pushing them back with his barrier.

"We have to find out how to pierce through that defense.", Fiorina thought-spoke to the others as they dodged.

"Right.", the others replied vocally, confusing Black Ranger for a moment.

Part II. A Path Home

Once again, we were repelled by Xemnas as he swung his sword. Django and I were spared the damage as we attacked from a distance. Kairi and Riku were spared this as well as they nimbly dodged the blow. Xemnas was getting weaker, and by this point, I had reverted to normal. Almost simultaneously, Riku cast Dark Firaga, Django fired from his GunDelSol, Goofy tossed his shield, and Kairi and I cast Fira. Sora followed up with a Blizzaga and King Mickey landed the finishing blow. The second the King landed his Keyblade on Xemnas, there was a blinding flash.

Before we knew it, the eight of us were back at the Altar of Naught, facing Xemnas, who was opposite us, his back to the 'broken' Kingdom Hearts, on his knees, and clutching his chest. Seconds later, a Corridor of Darkness opened above us and out jumped Squad Meridell. Everybody seemed to be fine.

"You guys okay?", Mickey asked.

"We're fine.", Fiorina replied. "Thanks for worrying."

"What happened to Black Ranger?", I asked.

"We saw him disappear in a flash of light.", Vitri stated. "We don't know what happened next since it was getting really hot."

"I created a Dark Corridor and got us out in time.", Gregorio said.

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by a cough from Xemnas as he gasped for breath.

"I need…more rage.", he said. "I need more…hearts…"

Sora felt a pang of concern and stood down.

"Xemnas.", he said. "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate."

"Yeah.", Kairi added. "It's full of all kinds of feelings, like joy, sorrow, pleasure, anguish, and love. Don't you remember any of that?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Finally, Xemnas answered, "Unfortunately…I don't." He then faded into darkness like all the others we slew before him. However, I somehow remained doubtful while everyone else whooped in victory, making high fives, hugging each other, patting each other on the shoulders, and stuff like that.

"Gosh, you all did great!", Mickey congratulated us all.

"You really showed them!", Django agreed.

Just then, Riku walked a short distance away from the rest of us. Wizard did the same, but was stopped short by Fiorina. Sora noticed Riku walking away and approached him.

"You're coming back with us, right?", he asked.

"I had given in to the darkness.", Riku replied.

"Riku!"

"How'm I gonna face everyone?", he asked in anguish, turning around to face Sora.

"Like this!", Sora answered as he squished his face in. This proved to be so funny that Riku laughed. Something (Wizard noticed) that he hasn't done in a long time.

"Looks like Riku's truly back.", the Techo noted.

"You think?", Ilsa asked as she hugged him and Fiorina.

"Yeah. And don't worry. I'm coming back with you guys."

"What do you—", I began to ask when suddenly the the building shook.

"Hurry!", Django gasped to Riku as he ran over to him.

"I'll open a path!", Riku said as he held out a hand. However, nothing seemed to happen. Riku gassped from this revelation.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku.", Mickey told him.

"How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?", Donald asked.

"Allow me to use the Dark Corridor Replicator.", Gregorio said as he took out the device. As he talked with Riku on 'guiding', Sora and Kairi turned around to see somebody. I turned to where they looked and saw no one. A second later, I saw that they were looking at what I could only describe as an image of Naminé. Just as Gregorio was about to use his device, Naminé opened a Dark Corridor. Mickey and Donald ran right through her (making her disappear for a while) and approached the portal.

"Who did this?", Donald asked.

"Well, I'm not sure.", the King said. "But we'd better hurry and get through."

Just then, out of nowhere Pluto barked in, and ran around Mickey and Donald.

"Where have you been?", Ilsa asked the dog. Pluto said nothing as he ran into the portal.

"Wait for me!", Goofy hollered as he ran into the portal, followed by Mickey.

"C'mon!", Donald urged as he went in as well. Yoris and Gregorio went in as well, followed by Vitri and Pollonaire, but not without all of them taking out a Black Coat from my bag first.

Suddenly, Naminé reappeared. Kairi and Sora approached her and I followed suit. Fiorina did so as well, and, for some reason, Wizard approached as well.

"Thank you, Naminé.", Kairi said.

"Sure.", Naminé replied, then said to Sora, "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?", Sora asked, confused.

"You're right, Naminé.", I cut in. "We first met at Castle Oblivion, right?"

"Right.", Naminé said to me.

"What's going on?", Ilsa asked as she, Black Coat on, walked past Naminé and got ready to cross the portal.

I was about to tell her that Naminé was here when I heard another voice.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other.", it said as, all of a sudden, Roxas 'walked' out of Sora. I ws about to begin again when I saw Wizard's eyes glow and Ilsa's eyes did so too, but dimly.

"I did, didn't I?", Naminé replied to Roxas.

"But I knew you."

"Mmm… it's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…"

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!"

"Right.", Roxas said as he walked to Naminé's side. "Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"What's Wizard doing?", I asked Fiorina.

"I have telepathy.", Fiorina thought-explained to me. "Yoris has a sonic scream. Gregorio has heightened hearing. Vitri has enhanced smelling. Pollonaire has the Force. Ilsa has her healing powers. Wizard's using his 'Shared Sense' power."

"'Shared Sense'?"

"He can let others perceive what he perceives. And he can perceive what anyone he chooses perceives. "

"So is he seeing what I'm seeing and relaying it to Ilsa?"

"Yes, he is."

"I see."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?", Kairi asked her childhood friend.

"Uh… yeah!", Sora agreed.

Roxas and Naminé smiled as Kairi took the latter's hand. Before she could do that, I interrupted them.

"Before you return to Kairi, may I have a word with you?", I asked.

"Umm…okay."

After the two of us walked a short distance away, I said to Naminé, "You said you were going to erase only Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories of Castle Oblivion, right?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Well, they also forgot lots of other stuff."

"Like what?"

"For one, they forgot we encountered Xemnas and Black Ranger before back at our second visit to Hollow Bastion. Second, Sora forgot we fought a certain swordsman named Sephiroth together at Olympus Coliseum. Third, they forgot most of their abilities and Donald and Sora had to relearn their advanced magic."

"I'm sorry. Repairing memories is much harder than modifying them."

"*sigh* Just wanted to clear matters." I then turned to Sora and said remember to thank Naminé.

"Uhh…thank you, Naminé.", Sora said to the Nobody.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Uhh…thanks, I guess."

Glad that was taken care of, I turned to Kairi and nodded. She did too as she made contact with Naminé's hands. Suddenly, they both glowed as the Nobody was transferred into Kairi. Sora gasped from this, but was snapped out of it by Roxas, who told him, "Look sharp!"

As Roxas closed his eyes, Sora stood straight as his Nobody was assimilated into him. Instinctively, he checked himself, gasping.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry.", Riku assured him. "You're all still you."

"Hey, let's go home already!", Ilsa called to the others.

"Riku… C'mon.", Sora said to his old friend.

"Yeah."

Just as Ilsa walked inside the portal, it started to close. Quickly, the six of us left (Sora, Kairi, Riku, me, Fiorina, and Wizard) ran to her as she turned back.

"No! Guys!", the Ixi gasped as she reached for us, but the portal closed and dissipates.

"Huh?", Wizard gasped.

"What?", Kairi gasped.

As the darkness making the portal disappeared, there was a flash of light and we saw a nesting core a distance away where Kingdom Hearts once was.

KHKHKHKHKH

In Betwixt and Between, Ilsa reached out helplessly as they were separated once again from their comrades.

"Aww…shit!", Donald swore. Like always, Pollonaire cut off a tail feather.

"That better be the last time, Donald!", the Shoyru said as he gave the magician a Black Coat.

"It will be.", the King assured as he stood beside Donald. "I'll make sure of it."

"No matter how much I try, I can't use the Dark Corridor Replicator to open a path to our stranded comrades.", Gregorio complained.

"There's nothing we could do but trust them.", Django said as he tried to believe in his words. Behind them, Vitri was arguing with Gregorio and Yoris was pulling him back. Goofy just stood helplessly with Pluto. Then, the Solar Boy smiled a little and gave a nod to himself. "I'm sure they're gonna be just fine."

"All right. We'll rest up at Destiny Islands, and that's that.", Gregorio said as he opened a Dark Corridor. One by one, they all crossed it.

"Please", Ilsa thought to herself. "Please, let them come back home."

Part III. MU and the Anarchy Ultrazord

Back at the World that Never Was, I talked with Kairi about the gliders we saw earlier and we went down. While we were gone, the others ran to the edge of the Altar and looked at the core. Behind it, impossibly huge wings formed and almost poked through the clouds. The lights faded and behind the clouds, a metallic dragon's tail stretched out and led up to the sky and to the body of the Dragon. It had no legs, but a slender body, decorated with the Nobody emblem on it's chest. Huge metal arms almost closed over around it. Each forearm was carrying a large semi-circle shield, also with the Nobody emblem, almost covering the start of its long slender fingers, as Wizard saw through a pair of binoculars. The wings of the dragon were long and pointed, also looking like the Nobody emblem. The wings were large enough that they stuck out from behind the barrier of the core with their half-mile wingspan. twin, enormous laser gun barrels, six on each side, flowed weightlessly from under the wings, and its long neck loomed forward. And its enormous head, which was also had Nobody emblems on its sides, had no eyes, but razor-sharp teeth spiked from its open mouth.

This Dragoon Ship made its way to the tower and knocked into it, bellowing as it went. As the Redux, as we figured, flew away, the Altar broke and started to collapse. Sora, Wizard, and Riku, braced themselves as they slid along the floor. Fiorina hovered above them and tried her best to pull them back, but she couldn't do so much longer.

"Sora! Riku!", a voice called.

The four turned to see Kairi and me on the gliders we found earlier. As we headed their way, I called, "Hop on!"

m, they jumped and landed on the platforms on our gliders. Sora was on Kairi's right and Riku to her left. Fiorina was at my right and Wizard at my left. With everybody, we pursued the Dragoon Ship and started firing away. The Redux countered with lasers of its own, but we used the gliders' special feature that generated a shield that absorbed the attack and generated a sphere of energy below our craft. We then fired a beam from it which hit the Redux and it suffered damage. Time Bombs emerged to explode on the spot but Sora and Riku whacked them at the Redux, inflicting more damage.

"Woo-hoo!", I whooped. "I never thought flying a craft like this was such fun!"

"Don't celebrate yet!" Wizard scolded. "We still have to defeat Xemnas."

"Right."

Suddenly, missiles came out of the Redux straight for us, but our shield feature absorbed them and we fired another laser beam at the Redux. As we continued in the fight, large snowflake-shaped plates appeared and fired lasers. We dodged these and after two more minutes, we broke off its wings and it crashed to the ground below. However, all of a sudden, energy swirled around the Redux and the area was filled with smoke. After it also surrounded us, the smoke finally cleared to show a larger mecha equipped with even more guns. Xemnas, in his kingly armor, sat at the head. The six of us flew to the head of the mecha and landed the craft. After Wizard promptly tied them to a secure place with a Float Tether, we confronted the "Nobody King" and readied our weapons.

"I commend you for making it this far and destroying my Redux MU.", Xemnas said. "But now, here is where Black Ranger will take care of you." He then snapped his fingers and we were all sucked into the abyss and lost consciousness.

KHKHKHKHKH

(A/N: I'm basing this entire scenario onwards [until the next part] on the battle against Bahamut SIN in the _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ movie.)

When I awoke, despite the blurry vision from not wearing my glasses, I realized that I was in another place. It was filled with skyscrapers, both complete and under construction. After finding my glasses, I put them on, stood up, and realized I was in a memorial circle of sorts. When my vision cleared, I realized the 'monument' in front of me was actually a titanic dragon-like mecha. I saw parts of the Zords Sora and I destroyed both during the 'boss fight' with Pink Ranger back at Castle Oblivion and while I was Parrot Ranger, when we fought the Zords alongside the Reduxes of the Organization members. At the head was part of the Dark Zord and thw whole thing roared at me threateningly. I was frozen in place as I managed to utter one word.

"FUCK!", I cried out as I summoned my DirLuxGun and shield.

(A/N: Finally, a good reason for this fanfic's T rating.)

Just before the Anarchy Ultrazord (as we all agreed to call it) could attack, I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned to see Wizard with his GunDeLuna out, and he fired a barrage of beams at the Anarchy Ultrazord. As it reeled back, he then turned to me and said, "Look after Riku!"

As he nudged his head one way, I turned to see Riku, lying on the ground unconscious a pace away from where I stood.

"Okay!", I replied, still shaking with fear. "Where are the others?"

"Fighting off Nobodies!", the Techo replied. "They're headed this way as we speak. And by the way, you were unconscious for ten minutes."

He then ran forward and bravely leaped straight for the Anarchy Ultrazord. Upon reaching it, he used Lunar Saber and started hacking away at the head as it started to take off. Remembering what to do, I helped out by casting Rockshatter, summoning a boulder, and breaking it into numerous rocks toward the Anarchy Ultrazord.

"You won't stop me!", Black Ranger said from inside the Zord as he shook off the attack and flew it over me.

As he soared at a low altitude, he managed to shake off Wizard, sending him right at me. We were knocked over, but the Techo quickly recovered and leaped back to the mecha. As the Anarchy Ultrazord prepared to attack him, I recovered and performed Headshot, sending it to the ground.

Unfortunately, the Anarchy Ultrazord got up quickly and headed straight for me and was about to strike when a Tsuki struck it on the head, stunning the mecha once more. I looked to see Fiorina gracefully land next to me. After she followed up the action by getting up and unfurling her wings, she turned to me.

"You okay?", the Eyrie asked.

"Just fine.", I replied sarcastically. "There are six of us in here, we're fighting a humongous mecha, and one of us is unconscious. Everything's fine."

"Good.", she said, not getting the sarcasm. "I have to go help Wizard."

As she took off, I palmed my face. Just then, Riku got up.

"How bad is my injury, Rael?", he asked.

"Well—"

Before I could answer, Sorcerer Nobodies surrounded us, but we were rescued by Kairi, who dealt with them in a manner similar to how the King (with Django and Pollonaire) saved us a long time ago at Twilight Town. As she got up after that, she turned to me and asked, "Have you seen Sora?"

"Nope.", I replied as the two Neopets continued firing at the Anarchy Ultrazord.

"I see."

As Kairi then ran off to join her comrades, Riku said to me, "Let's go."

"Right."

Before we could proceed, Riku saw a Assassin headed for us from behind. He pulled me out of the way and slashed it down with his Way to the Dawn. Suddenly, Dusks emerged from underneath him an lifted him up away from me. As he hacked away at them, trying to get down, Dancers appeared and surrounded me.

"Chaos Flare!", Black Ranger called as the Anarchy Ultrazord fired a large ball of energy from its left hand.

It managed to narrowly miss a mid-air Wizard, and Riku too, but it exploded at one of the many buildings close by. The impact and explosion knocked the latter to the ground. Meanwhile, I managed to destroy the Dancers, but then a group of Creepers appeared. Before any of them could touch me, a Keyblade (the Ultima Weapon) flew and cleaved right through them all. I looked around and saw Sora gliding towards Riku, who was still stunned from the explosion. He moved at record speed as the building near Riku was about to collapse on him. Fortunately, they managed to make it out in time and they rejoined me.

"Was I late?", Sora asked me.

"Nope. Just in the nick of time.", I answered. "The others are currently fighting the Anarchy Ultrazord, if you must know."

"Anarchy Ultrazord?", Sora and Riku asked.

"That." I thumbed to the titanic dragon-like mecha flying across the sky.

"Oh.", said Riku.

"Who do you mean by 'the others'?", asked Sora.

"Fiorina, Wizard, and even Kairi."

"Kairi? We have to hurry!"

"I'm with you there!", Riku agreed.

"Then let's ride!", I told them as I changed to Ultimatum Mode, and held out my hands. Sore took my left, and Riku took my right, and I took off to join the fight.

Meanwhile, that fight made its way in an 'under construction' area, which was littered with girders serving as platforms and towers. Wizard was on one of those now, blasting away at the Anarchy Ultrazord as it swerved above the area. It then charged another Chaos Flare and Wizard primed his GunDeLuna for a Charge Blast. When the Ultrazord fired, the Techo fired as well. The two blasts met and the Chaos Flare broke through. Wizard promptly jumped away as the platform broke and did a back flip, landing on another above. As the Zord flew past him, he turned around and resumed firing, dodging its claws as it tried to grab him.

"Ingrates!", Black Ranger said as he took off to make another turn.

Meanwhile, on a platform beside the Zord, Kairi was shooting balls of Light at the Anarchy Ultrazord. Before it could ascend to avoid her, she jumped onto its back and stabbed at the neck. This disrupted Black Ranger's controls as the Anarchy Ultrazord temporarily went crazy. Control was restored after a second and Black Ranger went to ram the Ultrazord into a tower in an attempt to crush Kairi. She knew she could jump, but where she might land could be risky. However, she needn't worry about that as she was grabbed by Fiorina.

"Gotcha!", she said as they narrowly avoided the tower, which crumbled from the collision. After dropping off the female Keyblade wielder on another platform, the Eyrie took off once more as Black Ranger flew the Anarchy Ultrazord around the area, looking for preoccupied opponents. Suddenly, blasts of light hit the Zord's armor. Black Ranger looked to see Wizard on top of one of the many 'towers', firing away, looking for a weak spot.

"Grr…", Black Ranger growled as he had his Zord turn around and charged up its claws, which unsheathed from its hands. "Discord Claw!"

The Anarchy Ultrazord slashed at Wizard, who dodged the attack and jumped around the terrain. He landed on a platform and prepared for a Charge Blast, but the Anarchy Ultrazord was too quick and was about to land its claw on the Gunner of Light. He jumped away in time and as the Zord continued to slash at him midair, ha managed to land on its outstretched arms, jumped onto its right shoulder and continued firing at the cockpit window, jumping from shoulder to shoulder. As it cracked, Black Ranger continued trying to attack. A short distance away, Fiorina was running up one of the towers, preparing a Tsuki. When she reached the top, she jumped off, and fired at the cockpit window, breaking part of it. At the same time, Wizard was at the back of the Zord's head, shooting at the cockpit to completely expose Black Ranger.

"Rrr…you'll pay for that!", Black Ranger said as he landed the Anarchy Ultrazord close to where she landed and he called out, "Turmoil Bind!"

From out of the cockpit, black tendrils wrapped around the two Neopets, keeping them in place. He then had the Zord charge up another Chaos Flare straight at Fiorina. Just before it was completely charged, out of nowhere, Kairi landed her Keyblade into the arm and forced it to turn away. The Chaos Flare was fired and it missed. The three then leaped away to regroup. Just then, I finally arrived, Sora and Riku in tow. As the Anarchy Ultrazord turned my way, I tossed the two Keyblade wielders forward. Both of them reached Black Ranger, who blocked with his lightsaber. He then used the controls and started up a defense mechanism; laser blades emerged from the cockpit and started deflecting the blows of the Keyblade wielders. Finally, it managed to push them back onto platform below. Of course, the rest of us got moving along the area to assist.

"Let's do it, Riku!", Sora said.

"All right!"

Together, they both charged once more and as they tried to attack Black Ranger, whose defense mechanism is keeping them back, the Anarchy Ultrazord was rising. Finally, Riku knew what to do next. As he was pushed back (and up), Riku cast Dark Firaga, which plowed through the defense mechanism, and hit Black Ranger in the face, although he put up a shield in time. However, since he let go of the controls, and because of Sora's subsequent strike, the Anarchy Ultrazord fell to the ground, destroying the platforms and towers around it.

As the rest of us took a break, I took the time to observe my surroundings. Close to where the Anarchy Ultrazord fell were three very tall 'towers', each with platforms in various places. Just then, Wizard and the others approached me and he quickly told us of his plan. After hearing it, which only took half a minute, we all got into position. Meanwhile, Black Ranger managed to get his Zord back up and shouted, "This ends here and now!"

One second later, the Anarchy Ultrazord's hands started glowing, and seemed to be beginning to overload with energy. It then took off for the sky.

"Charging Clutter Bomb!"

"Apparently, Black Ranger has lost his cool.", I thought as I got into position. Once it was a fair distance into the air, Sora, who was positioned below immediately leaped after him. As he rose to the air, he headed my way and as he reached out his hand, I grabbed it and pulled him up.

"Let's go!", I cried out as I let go of Sora, who now flew faster than before.

He managed to reach the Anarchy Ultrazord's head, which was also charged up with dark energy by Black Ranger, who pushed Sora down with it. Taking risks, I ran over to where he may end up falling, and brought my shield up. He landed on it, and took off, leaving the force from the jump to send me falling on my back. Meanwhile, the Anarchy Ultrazord has risen above the three tall 'towers' and was accelerating. As Sora continued to rise, Fiorina flew next to him, grabbed his body, and accelerated their speed.

"Reach for the stars!", Fiorina said as she thrust him higher.

Seconds later, Wizard was flying after him in high speeds. The Techo positioned himself to kick Sora right at his feet, further accelerating him higher up, screaming a battle cry as he did so. As he then fell down, Fiorina caught him.

Higher up, the Anarchy Ultrazord was halfway ready to launch its Clutter Bomb. In-between, Kairi waited for Sora to come and the second he did, she jumped off the side of one of the tall towers, grabbed his hand, and threw him up.

"Soar!", Kairi said as she did what she had to do. As she fell, Fiorina dropped off Wizard and caught her. Up above, the Anarchy Ultrazord gained enough altitude and started to dive.

"The end is nigh.", Black Ranger said as he prepared to fire the Clutter Bomb. Below him, Sora was still rising and Riku waited on top of the tower Kairi was at. Once Sora was a meter below him, Riku jumped off and grabbed him by the hand.

"Don't give up!", Riku reminded him as he tossed him higher. Right after that launch, Sora seemed to have the aura of a meteor as the wind from such speed blew in his face. Riku landed safely on another platform. However, we could see that the Clutter Bomb was ready to fire.

"Uh-oh!", I gasped. "He won't make it!"

As I aimed my DirLuxGun at the Anarchy Ultrazord, the others caught my drift and followed suit. Finally, the Clutter Bomb, which then grew into a massive energy ball, was launched. Sora aimed his Keyblade forward and dove headlong into it as the rest of us fired beams of energy at the Clutter Bomb, in an attempt to stop the attack.

Inside the 'Clutter Bomb', Sora tried to stay strong as he struggled against the attack. Then suddenly, everything was white all around him and all went silent. Headed his way, floating instead of falling, was Roxas. Only it didn't seem to be him as he also seemed to wear, along with clothes based on what Roxas wore when he was in the Alternate Twilight Town, dull green armor plates. This Roxas lookalike then grabbed Sora's hand.

"Ready?", he asked.

Sora couldn't remember much after that, but the next thing he knew was that he broke through the Clutter Bomb and (with our help) disintegrated it.

"Impossible!", Black Ranger screamed as he prepared to ram Sora. However, the Keyblade wielder suddenly spun around and stabbed the Anarchy Ultrazord on the back of its head. He then dragged it through the Ultrazord's back, leaving behind orange sparks and the second he followed through the attack and jumped off the Anarchy Ultrazord, it started to explode in places. Before it could crash to where we were situated, the Anarchy Ultrazord blew up completely. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, I saw an escape pod fall down along with the debris, as it then broke apart, I saw a man in a grey shirt and black pants was inside, now unconscious.

"I'm getting tired of this.", I sighed, seeing it was demorphed Black Ranger due to his likeness to Xemnas. I took out the Delta Morpher and said, "You're under arrest for conspiring with Organization XIII, going with all of their plans, and lust for power." He was branded 'guilty' and contained him. "Finally. I caught all of the Power Rangers Anarchy Force."

Suddenly, we were all blinded by another flash of light.

Part IV. Showdown with Xemnas

When the light faded, Sora was to my left, Riku to my right, Kairi behind Sora, Fiorina to her right, and Wizard to the Eyrie's right. In front of us was Xemnas, wearing a white cloak with black designs, many of which resemble the Nobody logo. Also, we were at a gray are that seemed to go on forever, yet there seemed to be a ground for us to stand on.

"Heroes from the realm of light…", he began to say. "I will not allow it to end this way—not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same… Eternal!"

"You're right.", I agreed.

"Light and darkness are eternal.", Riku said.

"Nothing probably goes on forever, too.", Fiorina added.

"But guess what, Xemnas?", Wizard then said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean **you're** eternal!", Sora answered.

Xemnas chuckled at that response, and then said, "No more eternal than that radiance of yours…or the shadows of Black Ranger, which I am glad to see you have defeated." His hands then sparked with blue energy. "Anger and hate are supreme."

With that, the six of us got ready for the final showdown. Before we knew it, Xemnas teleported close to where Sora and I stood, grabbed us by the neck, and tossed us skyward. We were then slashed and, of all things, roundhouse-kicked by him as he teleported around, giving us no time to recover. However, with whatever Darkness he had left, Riku 'blinked' to where we were and blocked him whenever he could. Fiorina flew up and did likewise. Below, Wizard and Kairi fired away with the GunDeLuna and Light spells.

Suddenly, while Sora tried to block an attack from Xemnas, the latter knocked the former's Keyblade away, but Riku tossed it back in time and the both forced him away. Meanwhile, Fiorina brought me down to the ground and I cast Curaga on myself. As Sora and Riku landed too, the latter used a Hi-Potion on Sora. Xemnas then returned and shot blue energy balls that exploded after two seconds. These managed to hurt us and prevent Xemnas from that while he moved behind them. We kept on attacking anyway, healing when necessary. During the onslaught, Xemnas circled us, leaving stationary lasers. We evaded the attack as they moved our way. Xemnas continued this, but in short arcs instead of a complete circle, and these made their mark. I got tired of this and turned to Wizard. We nodded to each other and performed a Limit; the Blue Moon.

"Let's go!", I said to Wizard.

"Okay!", he replied.

We started by firing a flurry of blasts, and then doing it again, following with a blue cannon appearing out of nowhere to fire a strong beam. After alternating with those two, we cast a barrier around us and zipped right for Xemnas, pushing him about as the barrier damages him on contact. We then finished by summoning the blue cannon, which overloaded and fired a massive beam of energy. As an explosion ensued, we did a high five.

However, as the smoke cleared, Xemnas made two clones of himself, and the three of them grabbed Sora, Kairi, and me, knocked away the rest, and started draining our energy, trapping us in a sphere. It felt like being electrocuted at a voltage low enough not to end my life outright, but high enough for me to fell the pain. I could not think of much else at that point.

"Begone!", Xemnas I heard him say.

Just then, at the corner of my eye, I saw Fiorina punch in and grab Xemnas' hand. The sphere encasing me vanished as I fell to the ground. She then elbowed him and the face, grabbed him horizontally, spun around and sent him flying…right into the two clones Wizard and Riku threw as they rescued Kairi and Sora.

"Is that all you got?", Riku taunted.

Xemnas said nothing as he blasted white and black bolts of nothingness at us, which Riku blocked with a small barrier of hexagons (Dark Shield), and Fiorina and I with our own shields.

For a while, he cycled between throwing us up and doing slashes and roundhouse kicks, firing blue energy 'bombs', and circling us with lasers. Eventually, just after Sora and Riku performed their Limit Session, Xemnas formed two spheres of energy in each hand and melded them together. He then lifted them over his head and black thorns pierced outwards. Everything around us turned black.

"You're such fools!", Xemnas said.

"Everybody together!", Wizard said. Instantly, we all converged. In seconds, he told us what to do and the next course of action. Fiorina and I stood back-to-back while Sora and Riku covered our sides. Kairi was at the center to cover our heads and Wizard cowered underneath as there is nothing he could do yet. And then a dome of a thousand lasers appeared around us.

"Oh, shit!", I exclaimed as Xemnas laughed. When the lasers started heading our way, we held our ground and defended ourselves as directed. The Keyblade wielders spun their weapons while Fiorina and I just hunkered down in place with our shields, casting Cure spells on them when required. Eventually, our shields were so critical that Wizard had to 'sub' for me as he and Fiorina then used Lunar Saber to deflect the lasers like the Keyblade wielders.

Eventually, there was a flash of light that blinded us and the attack stopped. I don't know how long it was, but I also felt like we were moved a little. When the light cleared, Wizard was in front of me and Xemnas was headed for him. Before I could do anything, Xemnas knocked him back with his light sabers, which luckily do not slice through stuff. Still, the blow was a powerful one.

"Riku!", I heard Sora shout.

I turned left and saw at Riku was struck down by another Xemnas and Sora was looking helplessly, the Way to the Dawn in hand. But who was the clone? Here or there? Before I could decide, I saw Xemnas head for me to attack, but Fiorina blocked with her shield. The same went with Sora, as he blocked a couple of attacks, but Kairi then had to defended an unexpected strike. However, Xemnas swung around to hit Sora, but Kairi pushed him out of the way and took the blow. But because of that distraction, I almost did not notice Fiorina push me out of the way and meet Kairi's fate as Xemnas hit her right side.

Somewhere inside me, something snapped. I seemed to no longer be under conscious control of my body. I dismissed my weapons and the GunDeLuna and RefLuxGun flew from my comrades' hands into mine. to me left, Sora assumed Final Form and only he, Kairi, me, Xemnas, and his clone, wherever he is, were left. I instinctively switched to Ultimatum Mode and Sora and I charged the Xemnases. Midway, he dismissed his Keyblade and Kairi threw hers to him. The Destiny's Embrace was the first to strike Xemnas, and then Sora went on from there. As for me, I relentlessly barraged the Xemnas in front of me with shots from my planes and the Guns of Light in my hands. This Xemnas was quickly destroyed.

"Turns out that was the clone.", I thought as I suddenly calmed down.

Meanwhile, Sora finished his combo on Xemnas and sent him to the air. Xemnas then spun in the air, light sabers no longer active, and Sora landed to Kairi's left. Just then, he returned to normal and the rest were returned.

"Let's do it!", Sora told his childhood friends as he aimed his Keyblade at Xemnas. They nodded and placed their hand on his Keyblade. A short distance away, Fiorina and Wizard did the same as I charged up for one final blast at Xemnas.

"You're finished, Xemnas!", the Eyrie said as beams began to charge from the tips of our weapons. Our beams were then fired and both converged right at Xemnas.

"Keyblade…", was Xemnas' last words as he was forcibly faded into wisps and smoke.

"Finally, we did it!", I sighed in relief. I later regretted that as Nobodies of all kinds appeared. There were at least two hundred of them.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that.", Riku said as the six of us stood back to back, ready for what looked like our last stand.

I can't remember what happened next, but the next thing I knew, we defeated the two hundred Nobodies. For some reason, Riku has fallen to his knees in exhaustion. Wizard fell to the floor and lay there, breathing heavily. The rest of us quickly came to their side.

"Sora… I can't…", Riku began to say.

"Don't say another word!", Kairi shut him up.

"It's not over. It's just not.", Sora said as he and Kairi helped him up and put him over their shoulders.

"It's not over, all right.", Wizard muttered as Fiorina slumped him over her back. "Not for you two. Even if we could go on…look where we are."

"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long.", Sora told his friend, who was giving up.

"Yeah, you gotta try and think positive!", Kairi said.

"By the way, I was told to bring home Squad Meridell.", I told Wizard. "I intend to do that because that's my ticket home."

"Sora? Kairi?", Riku asked his friends.

"Hm?", Sora grunted in reply.

"You lead."

"Got it."

With that, the six of us traveled on.

Part VI. Return to the Islands

We continued traveling for ten minutes and the landscape remained the same. The whole time, I was muttering to myself that there is a portal somewhere that will open.

"Kairi, may I spek with Sora…alone?", Riku asked.

"Umm…okay."

She walked to where the rest of us were, and Fiorina asked her and me to carry Wizard as she was tired from carrying her teammate.

"You know…I always figured I was better at stuff than you.", Riku told Sora.

"Really?"

"Are you mad?"

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too."

"Guys—look.", Fiorina cut in.

We all looked to where she was indicating and indeed we saw a light. As we approached it, everything went white. Suddenly, we found ourselves at a dark beach. I noted that this seemed to be the place Vitri and Pollonaire described to me, where they met a certain girl. I didn't expect we would meet her.

"End of the road?", Wizard asked.

"'fraid so.", I sighed as we made it to the shore and sat down there. Since it's been a while since we had a snack, I shared the provisions in my bag.

"At least the waves sound the same.", Kairi remarked as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

"Guys, may I speak with Sora again…in private?", Riku asked, holding a sandwich as well.

"Okay."

After Kairi, Fiorina, Wizard, and I walked a distance away, the Techo used his Shared Sense power to…eavesdrop on the conversation. He also allowed us to listen and so we did.

"What I said back there…about thinking I was better at stuff than you… To tell you the truth, Sora… I was jealous of you.", Riku said.

"What for?", asked Sora as he stopped eating his sandwich.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"…Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like…wanting to be like you."

"Well, there is one advantage to being me… Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess…I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too."

We rested for a while as they talked (and ate). It seemed to take a long time for after finishing my sandwich, I went to sleep. Some time later, Fiorina woke me up. I immediately apologized to her.

"We've been battling for a really long time without rest.", I added. "And because I have less stamina than the rest of you, that's why I ended up sleeping."

"Hey, what's this?", Wizard asked, picking up a bottle. Kairi looked at it, took it from him, opened it, and read the note inside.

"I remember this note!", she said. "I wrote this!"

"Huh?", Riku and Sora asked, deciding to come over.

"Before remembering you, Sora, I wrote this letter and cast it off into the ocean."

"Back at Destiny Islands?", Wizard asked. "How did it get here?"

"Maybe the ocean is psychic.", Fiorina guessed.

"Let's read it.", Kairi told Sora.

And so they did. Out loud.

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—  
one sky, one destiny."_

Suddenly, a light appeared over the water before the six of us.

"Light.", Riku uttered.

"The door to light…", Sora guessed.

"Whatever it is, it's a way out.", I said.

Sora stood up, offered his hand to Riku, and said, "We'll go together."

"Yeah.", Riku agreed.

The six of us then stood up, Wizard having completely recovered, and we all walked into the light.

KHKHKHKHKH

It was a calm sunset on Destiny Islands. Waiting on a beach were the King, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Django, and the rest of Squad Meridell.

"How could this have happened?", Ilsa thought. "One second they were right there, then…gone."

Suddenly, they heard a boom and they looked up at the sky. Streaking across it were six blue comets. Pollonaire took a closer look with a pair of binoculars.

"It's them!", he exclaimed.

"What a relief!", sighed Mickey.

They six hit the water. One by one, they surfaced. However, they then heard a yell.

"Help! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry! I gotcha!"

Out at sea, Fiorina was keeping me afloat as I couldn't swim; the rest did perfectly fine as we all headed for shore.

"Guys!", Ilsa called. "We're over here."

Eventually, we made it to the beach, where hugs and kisses were given. Well, just hugs to be honest. After all that, Sora and Kairi looked at each other and the former took out a star-shaped object with a face on it.

"Kairi's good-luck charm.", I thought.

"Finally, we're back.", said Sora.

"Yeah. We're home.". said Kairi.

They reached out their hands and held them together, both cupping the lucky charm.

"What kept you guys so long?", queried Vitri.

"Xemnas and Black Ranger held us back.", explained Riku.

"Gawrsh, are you okay?", Goofy questioned.

"We're fine." said Wizard, "And we'll never be hearing from them again."

"What about Maleficent, Pete, and the Crescent Alliance?", Django asked.

"Uhh…", I uttered.

"That's okay. We can always worry about them later.", reassured King Mickey.

"How are we going to get home, your Majesty?" Donald asked his old friend.

"Yeah?" asked Goofy, "We left our ship in Twilight Town."

Just then, we saw twinkle in the sky, and from there our Gummi Ship appeared and landed on the shore. And then a beam left the ship.

"…Okay. That's taken care of.", Django said, and for some reason, we didn't bother thinking of going in to thank whoever brought this the Falcon here.

"Before we leave, perhaps we could visit Sora and Riku's parents." said the king, "They probably miss you guys a lot. Not to mention Kairi's caretakers."

Suddenly, a green portal started to open close to our location. A chimera came out of it; it had a snake's head, a monkey's torso and arms, and the abdomen and tail of a cat.

_Hello there, Rael._, it said.

"Carl?", I asked.

_Yes. Remember your mission?_

"Oh yeah.", I answered as I jogged my memory. "Find Squad Meridell and bring them home."

_And?_

"Find the Keyblade wielder so Neopia's Keyhole can be sealed."

_That's right._

"Um, Sora?", I began to ask.

"Sure.", he answered. "It's my duty to keep the worlds safe."

"So, I guess this is goodbye.", Fiorina said to Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Django.

"Afraid so."

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.", Yoris quoted Leon.

_Don't worry, Kairi, Riku._, Carl assured them. _Sora will come back after he seals the Keyhole._

"Okay.", Riku said. "I think it's best we stay here until he returns."

_That's fine with me. Now come._

One by one, our Neopet friends crossed the portal and disappeared through it. And last were Sora, Carl, and me.

**Carl**

_Mrfipp (2006)_

A snake-cat-monkey chimera who seemed to be responsible for sending to us in the first place. I don't know much else about him.

nightelf37: This is not the last chapter. I still have to finish my Neopets Warden Force for things to 'come full circle'. There will be one more chapter after this. Then it will end. I also plan to make a 'retcon' version of "Kingdom Hearts Remake 1" and the "Chain of Memories" one so I can adjust the first story with this. Stay tuned!


End file.
